Enamórame
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Gray se ha quedado huérfano y según el testamento debe ir a vivir con su hermanastro que le odia. Allí se enamorará del novio de su hermano, Natsu. Mientras en el transcurso de su vida... intenta descubrir quien es su familia, encontrándose con Jellal, un policía con mucho carácter que habrá vivido la experiencia más traumática de su vida. parejas:Natsu-Gray,Loke-Jellal,Sting-Rogue
1. Chapter 1: Japón

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Me encontraba en este frío despacho, con un abogado que hablaba y hablaba, pero yo no escuchaba realmente lo que me estaba diciendo, la muerte de Ur me había afectado demasiado. Ya tenía 18 años y se suponía, que debía estar pensando sólo en la universidad, pero estaba aquí, en un despacho intentando centrarme en la herencia. Mi hermano ni siquiera vino, me dejaron a mí ocuparme de todo, hasta que me enteré de la cláusula más importante de todas… no podía disponer de mi parte de la herencia hasta que cumpliera los 21 años, por lo que Lyon, se ocuparía de todo mi cuidado hasta la fecha. ¡_Tenía que mudarme con él_!

No sé cómo iba a tomarse Lyon la noticia, hacía años que no le había vuelto a ver. Se fue cuando yo aún era pequeño para hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares y ahora vivía en Japón. La verdad es que conocía poco Japón, yo siempre había vivido en Estados Unidos.

Aquel día, estuve ocupado haciendo la mochila que tenía que llevarme y mandando mi expediente a diferentes universidades, porque quería estudiar medicina. Miré por la casa, todo me recordaba a Ur, había fotografías, había recuerdos en todas y cada una de las salas y por un momento, pensé que no me vendría mal cambiar de aires, intentar olvidar el accidente, aunque no había podido volver a subir a un vehículo desde que ocurrió.

El abogado dijo que había hablado con mi hermano y ya estaba todo solucionado, incluso iba a venir al aeropuerto a por mí, pero cuando bajé del avión, allí no había nadie, supuse que podría estar en la entrada del edificio, así que seguí avanzando por la terminal buscándole, pero nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Porque sólo tenía un papel con la dirección apuntada, ni siquiera llevaba dinero ahora para un taxi, según el testamento, el dinero iba a manejarlo todo Lyon, yo quedaba completamente subordinado a él ¡_No sabía tampoco si estaba muy lejos o cerca su casa_!

Esperé allí en la entrada sentado sobre mi mochila, veía pasar los taxis pero no había señales de mi hermano, finalmente, acabé cogiendo un metro con las pocas monedas sueltas que llevaba, por lo que pude llegar al centro de la ciudad. ¡_Debería preguntar a alguien por la dirección, porque no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba_!

Intenté comunicarme con las primeras personas que encontré, unos ancianos que no entendían el inglés ¡y a mí no me había dado tiempo a aprender un mínimo de japonés! No entendí nada de lo que me dijeron, así que esta vez intenté preguntar a unos jóvenes, quienes me miraron con unos ojos que no me gustaron nada y no entendí que me decían ¡_Pero no debía ser agradable_! Uno de ellos incluso tiró de mi brazo para llevarme con ellos, por suerte, conseguí escaparme de ellos. ¿A quién podía preguntar? Busqué un policía por las calles, hasta que di con uno moreno.

\- Disculpe – le pregunté en mi inglés y él me miró y luego sonrió.

\- Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – me comentó en inglés ¡Gracias a dios! Alguien me entendía.

\- Podría indicarme como llegar a esta dirección – le pregunté enseñándole el papel.

\- Ufff – exclamó – eso está muy lejos de aquí – me comentó y me desanimé un poco.

\- ¿Cómo a cuanto caminando? – le pregunté.

\- Casi una hora en esa dirección – me dijo señalándome – pero espera – me detuvo cogiéndome del hombro – puede que mi compañero pueda acercarte, acaba su turno en diez minutos… si no te corre prisa.

El chico que tendría unos veinticinco años, sacó de su cinturón un walkie y le comunicó a su compañero que se pasase por su posición en cuanto terminase de cambiarse.

No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero no quería que me acercasen, principalmente porque me llevarían en coche o peor aún, en moto y desde el accidente de tráfico que había provocado la muerte de Ur, no quería volver a subir en ninguna clase de vehículo que fuera por carretera.

El compañero del chico apareció, ¡_Creo que era el compañero_! Porque ya no llevaba el uniforme de policía, venía con la ropa de calle. El chico que apareció me impactó, tendría unos veinticinco años como su compañero, pero… ¡_Era guapísimo_! Con un inusual cabello rosa y despeinado, con una cara sonriente que venía con un pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camiseta oscura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rogue? – le preguntó el chico.

\- Este joven anda perdido, parece que sólo habla inglés – le contestó en inglés al compañero ¡_Básicamente por eso les entendía_! – tú podrías acercarle a ésta dirección – le dijo dándole el papel.

Los ojos del chico de pelo rosa se abrieron de golpe como si hubiera reconocido la dirección que le acababa de pasar y luego dejó escapar una exclamación de "_OH_"

\- ¿No es la dirección de tu novio? Natsu – le preguntó el moreno a Natsu

¡_Qué nombre más extraño me pareció_! Pero era un chico muy guapo, no podía dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Lyon? – me preguntó esta vez Natsu.

\- Sí – le dije - ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

\- Sí, claro ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Me dijo que pasaría a recogerte. – Natsu me miraba ahora fijamente y yo me encogí de hombros porque no tenía ni idea de por qué no había venido nadie a por mí – ya hablaré con él, seguro que se le ha olvidado que venías hoy o le ha surgido algo en la empresa. Vamos, vente conmigo, te acercaré.

Seguí a Natsu recogiendo el papel de la dirección de los dedos de Rogue. Caminé a la espalda del chico sin saber donde me llevaba, pero estábamos caminando hacia un parking. ¡_Veía un coche_! Madre de dios que yo no quería subir a un coche, pero tampoco podía decirle que no ahora. Me acerqué hacia el coche temblando cuando vi, que pasaba de él y sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. ¡_Una moto_! Eso era aún peor, ahora si estaba temblando.

\- ¿Sólo llevas eso de equipaje o es que te lo han perdido en el aeropuerto? – me preguntó Natsu mirando mi única mochila a hombros.

\- Esto es mi equipaje – le contesté.

La verdad es que nunca había tenido mucho, principalmente porque siempre había vivido en un orfanato, hasta que Ur me llevó a vivir con ella después de haber pasado hasta por cinco familias diferentes que todas acabaron devolviéndome. Pero no pensaba contárselo, ya me sentía bastante avergonzado de que me mirase como un bicho raro por traer una mochila tan pequeña diciendo que eran mis cosas.

\- ¿Tienes dieciocho años y me quieres decir que toda tu vida está en esa mochila? – me preguntó con grandes dudas.

\- Sí, tengo ropa, una fotografía y la matrícula para la universidad – le especifiqué y Natsu sonrió de golpe.

\- Bueno… toma – me dijo lanzándome un casco.

Ahora sí estaba temblando, primera… nunca había subido en una moto, segunda… esa era una moto de gran cilindrada y en tercera… no podía subirme a algo que me recordaba cómo había muerto Ur. Me entretuve mirando la moto, luego miré a Natsu subirse encima colocándose el casco y encendiendo el vehículo y por último, al arrancarla, me fijé en el tatuaje que tenía envolviendo su muñeca justo antes de que se colocase los guantes.

Natsu ahora me miraba fijamente, porque me había quedado paralizado con el casco entre mis manos.

\- ¿Nunca has subido en una moto? – me preguntó – conduciré con cuidado, ven aquí – dijo levantando la visera del casco y dejándome ver aquellos ojos oscuros que tenía.

Me dijo varias veces que me acercase a él y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me arrebató el casco de las manos y dándole la vuelta con una gran soltura, me lo colocó en la cabeza ajustándolo con cuidado de no pellizcarme.

\- Ya está, venga, sube, el pie lo colocas aquí, te apoyas en mis hombros y para arriba – me explicó.

Le hice caso y subí, aunque me dio mucha vergüenza tocar sus hombros, eran muy fuertes, muy anchos y se notaba que hacía ejercicio ¿Qué decía? Era policía, claro que hacía ejercicio, ejercicio continuo.

Arrancó la moto y tal y como lo hizo, me agarré tan fuerte como pude a su cintura escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda y cerrando los ojos.

\- Si me agarras tan fuerte no voy a poder respirar – me dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del parking.

\- Lo… lo siento – le mencioné soltando un poco el agarre.

\- Relájate – me comentó – no voy a dejar que te pase nada. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – me preguntó y creo que lo hacía para mantenerme ocupado pensando en algo.

\- Gray – le dije – Gray Fullbuster.

\- Que nombre más americano – me soltó con una sonrisa – Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel

Ya no le contesté por el simple hecho de que estaba asustado de estar encima de este trasto. Encima cada vez que frenaba, mi casco golpeaba contra el suyo, por lo que Natsu no paraba de reírse mientras me recordaba, que tuviera cuidado cuando cambiase marchas, porque mi cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el de él y acababa chocando mi casco contra el suyo. ¡_Me sentí hasta mal cada vez que chocaban_! Y pasó muchas veces, no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, a Natsu no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, porque sólo sonreía.

Llegamos a la dirección que indicaba y detuvo la moto frente a una casa de dos pisos, no era una casa muy grande, pero tenía un pequeño patio delantero. Natsu tras dejar la moto e indicarme como bajar, la estacionó correctamente y bajó de ella quitándose el casco y ayudándome luego a mí, porque mis torpes dedos, no conseguían abrir el enganche con el nerviosismo que llevaba encima.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo quitándome el enganche – a veces se atasca un poco, no te preocupes

Creo que aquello fue una excusa para no llamarme torpe, porque él lo había abierto a la primera mientras yo llevaba como treinta segundos, mientras él aparcaba y se quitaba el casco, intentando desabrochar el mío.

\- Saludemos a tu hermano – me indicó con una sonrisa – supongo que se alegrará de verte.

\- Sí, supongo – le dije aunque no lo creía, nuestra relación no podía ni considerarse mala, era pésima.

Para Lyon yo solo era "_el perro que sacaron de la calle_", esas eran las palabras que empleaba conmigo, solo era el crío de la calle que no tenía ningún futuro y al que querían darle algo. Lyon nunca entendió porque su madre llegó a acogerme, la verdad es que yo tampoco entendí porqué se fijó en mí, ya había estado en cinco familias con anterioridad, cada una peor que la anterior, hasta que llegó Ur. Claro que mi problema en esta familia, era Lyon, que se hacía el mejor hermano conmigo cuando su madre miraba y era el demonio personalizado cuando no estaba Ur delante.

¡_Y aquí estaba_! Frente a la puerta de mi hermano. ¿Cuántas maldades habría preparado para mí ya? No podía estar seguro, pero esperaba que estos años separados, hubieran ayudado a que madurase y me dejase tranquilo, quizá hubiera aprendido a quererme un poco.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermanastro

**Capítulo 2: Hermanastro:**

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Mi hermano abrió la puerta y me sorprendí al verle ¡hacía tantos años que no le había visto! Ya casi no recordaba su cabello plateado, sus ojos fríos y oscuros, pero no me imaginé que hubiera crecido tanto, era bastante más alto que yo y tenía más cuerpo, supongo que yo con dieciocho años aún tenía mucho que crecer para igualarle a él, que tenía casi veinticinco años. Me miró a mí primero serio y luego miró a Natsu que venía con una gran sonrisa y entonces, él sonrió y le abrazó clavando su fría mirada en mí.

~ ¿Qué te trae por aquí Natsu? – le preguntó mi hermano.

~ Creo que se te ha perdido alguien – le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – te lo he traído ¿Cómo se te puede haber olvidado que hoy venía tu hermano?

~ Lo siento – dijo sonriendo – ya sabes que mi cabeza últimamente no está donde tendría que estar – llamaron de la empresa y estuve ocupado hasta hace nada en reuniones de esas aburridas. Pero pasad, no os quedéis en la entrada.

Entramos en la casa y me mantuve a la espalda de Natsu, ya conocía a mi hermano, solía fingir que todo estaba bien cuando había gente, así que no terminaba de fiarme de él. Preferí permanecer cerca de Natsu por si acaso.

~ ¿Qué tal estás Gray? – me preguntó mi hermano abrazándome ¡Era la primera vez que me abrazaba!

Lyon jamás me habría abrazado, es más, se cortaría las manos antes de tener que abrazarme. Puede ser que hubiese cambiado, que tantos años viviendo solo aquí en Japón hubieran levantado en él cierto apego a la familia, pero no podía estar seguro hasta que no se alejase Natsu del lugar, algo que me daba un poco de miedo.

~ Estoy bien – le dije con la voz más seria que pude sacar mintiendo ¡_Claro que no estaba bien, mi madre adoptiva acababa de morir_!

~ Debió de ser muy duro lo de la mamá – me dijo – yo también lo he sufrido mucho, pero ahora estamos juntos – sonrió y esas sonrisas ya me las conocía y no eran precisamente que me gustasen, me daban miedo. – ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto

Miré primero a Lyon que se había levantado y caminaba hacia el pasillo de las escaleras y luego miré a Natsu, que me sonreía y me animaba a que fuera con Lyon. Pensé en ambas sonrisas, la de Lyon era tan fría y carente de sentimientos y la de Natsu era tan… perfecta, tan cálida, tan acogedora. Intenté sonreírle y me levanté del sillón caminando hacia Lyon.

Me iba explicando mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo, que la habitación no estaba acomodada, pero que podría comprar lo que necesitase ¡_Quizá sí había cambiado_! Porque hacía un rato que habíamos salido de la vista de Natsu, claro que a mí no me gustó nada cuando en vez de ir hacia las escaleras de subida, íbamos hacia las del sótano ¡_Mi habitación estaba en un sótano_!

De repente, sentí dolor. Lyon había agarrado mis hombros con fuerza y me empotró contra la pared ¡no había cambiado! Seguía siendo igual y estos años, iban a ser mi peor pesadilla.

~ ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – me preguntó de malas maneras.

~ El testamento dice… - empecé a hablar intentando explicarle que era él mi tutor, mi responsable, pero me calló de un bofetón.

~ No hables cuando no te he dado permiso, mi casa, mis normas ¿Entendido? – me preguntó y yo estaba a punto de llorar.

~ Sí – le contesté.

~ Estupendo. De la herencia no se habla en esta casa, bastante hago ya por ti acogiéndote aquí, y todo porque era la última voluntad de mi madre – quería que acabase ya, quería llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a él – mi madre ¿me has oído? No la tuya, muerto de hambre – me criticó como siempre hacía – tendrías que haber vuelto al sitio del que saliste. No verás ni un céntimo de la herencia, si quieres algo, trabajas y te ganas tu propio dinero, no utilices el de mi familia ¿Ha quedado claro?

Asentí porque no podía ni hablar en este momento sin ponerme a llorar. Me dio tal empujón que me tiró al suelo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo indicándome que esa puerta frente a la que me había tirado, era mi habitación.

No pude evitar que salieran las lágrimas en cuanto comprobé que se había marchado. Ya nada podía empeorar más, moría Ur, estaba viviendo con mi sádico hermanastro, el chico que me había llamado la atención y del cual me encantaba esa disposición que había tenido conmigo de ser tan atento era el novio de mi hermanastro y ahora… tampoco podía pedirle el dinero para la matrícula de la universidad ¿De donde iba a sacar tanto dinero? Supongo que tendría que empezar ya a buscar un trabajo y lo necesitaba urgentemente, porque mañana, tenía que presentar la matrícula en la universidad.

Escuché a Natsu decirle que iba a pasar al baño y se marchaba, que tenía cosas que hacer. Me sobresalté y me levanté tan rápido como pude intentando secarme las lágrimas antes de que él entrase y aunque me dio el tiempo justo a levantarme, aún estaba acabando de secarme las lágrimas con la mano cuando él me vio.

Su rostro cambió de su tan habitual sonrisa a una seria mientras me miraba fijamente y caminaba hacia mí.

~ Ey ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y yo asentí – ya sé que es duro cambiar de vida y que debes echar de menos a vuestra madre – me comentó – si necesitas algo, avísame ¿Vale? – me dijo sonriendo esta vez mientras con el puño tocaba mi barbilla con suavidad ¡_como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida_!, cuando realmente, acababa de conocerme.

Tal y como dijo Natsu, fue al baño y al salir, le comentó a Lyon que se pasaría a cenar con nosotros. Cuando lo escuché, me alegré, porque al menos estando él por la casa, Lyon se comportaría, siempre y cuando me mantuviera siempre cerca de alguien y no me quedase a solas con mi hermano.

~ Claro cielo, pásate a cenar – le dijo Lyon en tono meloso a Natsu y aunque no podía verle, estaba seguro que Natsu sonreía.

Podía ver sus sonrisas en mi mente, era tan pegadiza que ni siquiera me hacía falta verla para saber como era, para poder recordarla, para que me hiciera sonreír a mí con tan solo pensar en ella.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, me metí corriendo en la puerta que Lyon había dicho que era mi habitación, más que nada, por esconderme de su vista. ¡_Busqué un pestillo_! Pero no lo había, la habitación no tenía cerrojo y eso sí que me preocupaba, porque quería decir… que Lyon podía entrar cuando quisiera y hacerme daño. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo sentándome en él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y miré el recinto.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama al fondo y ya está. ¡_Dije que era una cama por decir algo_! Porque realmente lo que había, era un colchón fino tirado en el suelo. La puerta se abrió y me empujó a mí cuando Lyon entraba con una sonrisa.

~ ¿Te gusta tu cuarto chucho? – me preguntó burlándose de mí – creo que un perro de la calle como tú se sentirá muy cómodo aquí.

No quise contestar, pero Lyon entró aún más enfadado cogiéndome del pelo para que le mirase fijamente.

~ Te he hecho una pregunta – me dijo con voz amenazante.

~ Sí, me gusta – le dije con tal de que me dejara en paz. Él sonrió.

~ Ves como no era tan complicado. Esta noche vendrá a cenar mi novio – me recalcó – espero que sepas comportarte.

Me soltó sólo para empujarme contra el suelo ¡_Supongo que así sería mi vida a partir de este momento_! Intentar pagarme la carrera yo solo, intentar acabarla, ir a clase y volver a casa para ser humillado ¡_Trabajar, carrera y humillación_! Eso parecía ser todo lo que iba a tener en mi vida. Quizá de vez en cuando, cuando aquel chico tan guapo como era Natsu entrase por casa, podría sentirme feliz por unos segundos perdiéndome en sus sonrisas.

Me quedé toda la tarde allí en "mi habitación" sentado en el suelo contra la pared, mirando mi mochila ¡_Tampoco es que tuviera que guardar muchas cosas_! De todas formas, no había armarios ni estanterías donde guardar cosas, sólo aquel colchón, así que había dejado la mochila en una esquina de la pequeña habitación. Entonces recordé que tenía la fotografía de Ur allí guardada. Me deslicé gateando hasta la mochila, la abrí y saqué de ella el pijama y el marco de fotos, colocándolo junto al colchón.

Ahora que miraba dentro de la mochila… la ropa estaba un poco arrugada pero total… para dos camisetas y dos pantalones, tampoco es que me importase mucho si estaba arrugado o no.

Salí de mi cuarto solo para descubrir que Lyon estaba sentado en una cómoda silla en lo que parecía su despacho. Hablaba por teléfono con alguien y gritaba ¡Creo que eran cosas de la empresa! Miré por la ranura de la puerta y cuando me vio, con una gran sonrisa me indicó que pasase.

~ Lo siento Lyon – le dije – sólo quería preguntarte si tenías un periódico

~ Puedes utilizar el baño – me dijo con una sonrisa – no hace falta que hagas como los cachorritos y mees en papel de periódico.

No quise contestarle, pero quería el periódico para buscar trabajo. No creí que fuera a contestarme algo como eso, no creí que su odio por mí llegase hasta este punto. Me quedé allí callado esperando que él hablase, al final suspiró.

~ Está encima de la mesa del comedor, cógelo – fue su última contestación antes de volver al teléfono marcando números.

Salí de su despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mí. El periódico estaba tal y como dijo, en la mesa del salón, así que lo cogí y me lo llevé a mi habitación ¡_no quería estar en el salón para cuando Lyon saliese del despacho_! Bastante era ser el blanco de sus burlas cuando no estaba a la vista, como para encima… ir colocándome yo solito en medio de su perfecta vista, porque con tal de insultarme y humillarme, era capaz de cualquier cosa, como si tenía que coger un avión y venir a buscarme.

Miré en el periódico, para casi todos los trabajos pedían experiencia y disponibilidad de horarios, si no era por lo primera, era por lo segundo por lo que no podía acceder a los trabajos. No podía ir por las mañanas a trabajar, tenía universidad, tampoco podría ir muchas tardes, porque puede que alguna asignatura la tuviera en horario de tarde y sólo me quedaba al final la noche ¡_y trabajos de noche no eran precisamente buenos_! Llamé a un par de números desde el móvil que Ur me había regalado antes de morir ¡_Tampoco es que fuera muy moderno_! Lo más barato que encontramos, no quería nada lujosos ¡_Supongo que como Lyon siempre me remarcaba, yo venía de la calle_! Con lo justo me bastaba. A todos los trabajos que llamé, me dieron una negativa, era desesperante, necesitaba un trabajo y lo necesitaba ya. Al final acabé llamando a uno nocturno ¡_mañana empezaba a trabajar_! El sueldo no era precisamente bueno, pero al menos, podría pagar la universidad si trabajaba allí unos meses.

Natsu vino aquel día a cenar y yo estaba muy contento, pero Lyon no me dejó salir de la habitación, me trajo un plato de comida y me lo dejó en el suelo como si fuera un perro. ¡_Ni siquiera me trajo cubiertos_! Me trajo palillos ¡_yo no había utilizado palillos en mi vida_!

Me quedé allí sentado mirando la comida en el suelo mientras escuchaba las risas de Lyon y la suave voz de Natsu hablando ¡_no podía oírles_! Pero escuchaba el murmullo y con eso, me bastaba. Me habría encantado estar allí, salir a cenar con ellos, ver a Natsu, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer, verle desde mi distancia, ver como Lyon le abrazaba y besaba mientras yo me quedaba aquí encerrado, mientras yo estaba al margen viendo como se querían, mientras a mí, me tiraban en un colchón viejo bajo la escalera ¡_Eso es lo que sería yo en esta nueva vida_! La mascota de Lyon, es lo que había empezado a entender.


	3. Chapter 3: Noches

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Allí frente a mí seguía el plato de comida, una comida rarísima que yo no había probado, pero claro… estaba acostumbrado a la comida americana y la verdad… creo que mi hermano ya se había adaptado a las comidas japonesas, supongo que por Natsu. Miré de nuevo el plato, había arroz ¡_Eso lo reconocía_! Y un montón de setas u hongos... ¿no podía haberme traído una hamburguesa y todo arreglado? Encima me había traído palillos…

Seguían hablando y yo me mantuve en la habitación tanto como pude, porque necesitaba ir al baño y era urgente, aún no había podido ir desde que llegué. Al final no aguanté más y abrí la puerta con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido y caminé hacia el baño. Llegué sin problemas y por fin me sentí a gusto. Me lavé las manos y salí de nuevo intentando no hacer ruido, pero la voz de Natsu diciendo mi nombre me detuvo, miré hacia atrás pero no hablaba conmigo, sino con Lyon. Me quedé allí paralizado porque estaba hablando de mí y quería saber que pasaba.

~ ¿Qué quiere estudiar Gray? – preguntaba Natsu a Lyon.

~ ¿Gray estudia? – le preguntó mi hermano incrédulo

¡_Pues claro que estudiaba_! Quería ganarme la vida por mí mismo, quería no tener que deberle nada a nadie, ser independiente, tener mi propia casa en un futuro, encontrar al chico ideal para mí y supongo que llegar a casarme en algún momento. Desde luego la idea de quedarme bajo la escalera durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo, no era precisamente lo que yo quería.

~ Me dijo que tenía un certificado para la Universidad en la mochila – le insistió Natsu - ¿Enserio no sabes qué es lo que quiere estudiar?.

~ La verdad es que no, no le he preguntado.

~ Medicina – le dije a Natsu desde el pasillo y éste se giró a mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí hacia Natsu, pero la sonrisa se me esfumó cuando me crucé con los ojos de mi hermano mirándome mal por estar aquí con ellos. Me di cuenta entonces, que había metido la pata ¡_no tenía que haber hablado con Natsu_! Me la iba a cargar en cuanto se fuera Natsu y eso me asustaba. Quizá si me retiraba ahora esto se solucionaba y mi hermano lo dejaba como un malentendido.

~ Gray, creía que estabas cansado – me dijo Natsu haciendo clara referencia a la excusa que había puesto mi hermano para que no le molestase en su cita con Natsu – ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros un rato? – comentó señalándome la silla de su lado.

Miré de nuevo a Lyon y me pedía insistentemente con la mirada que me largase y sinceramente, no quería tener más problemas con mi hermano, bastante mal lo tenía ya, como para ir empeorando la situación.

~ Gracias Natsu pero… sólo quería ir al baño, me voy a dormir, nos vemos otro día, pasadlo bien – le comenté y Natsu se extrañó cuando me di la vuelta por el pasillo y les perdí de vista entrando en mi habitación.

Cuando entré de nuevo en aquel cuarto, la comida seguía allí y traté de comérmela con aquellos palillos ¡no había forma de cogerlos bien sin que se me cayese la comida de nuevo al plato. ¡_Esto era imposible_! Al final acabé dejando la comida a un lado y me tiré en el colchón intentando dormir algo.

No esperé que me durmiera tan rápido, pero supongo que estaba demasiado cansado, porque ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé completamente dormido. Grité cuando una mano se colocó sobre mi boca mientras me decían que me callase. Me moví intentando que me soltase pero no lo hizo ¡_El problema de no tener cerrojo_! Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, vi a Lyon.

~ Lo siento Lyon – intenté disculparme – no quería molestarte, lo siento

Pero ni aún así aplaqué su ira, porque me pegó un puñetazo que me tiró contra la pared del otro extremo ¡_dolía_! Me dolía mucho. Pero no cesó ahí, vino hasta mí y se echó encima mío cargando su peso impidiendo que me moviera.

~ ¿Te he dicho que podías hablar? – preguntó gritando y yo negué con la cabeza – entonces no hables – me amenazó - ¿cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes? Te dije que te quedases en tu habitación.

Ahora luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, no quería llorar frente a él, no quería demostrarle mi miedo en este momento ¡_pero era complicado no tenerle miedo a mi hermano_! Cerré los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe ¡_Porque seguro que iba a golpearme más de una vez_!

Una de sus manos estaba bloqueando las mías, mientras la mano que tenía libre, se había quedado en mi camiseta, ahora levemente desplazada por el golpe, dejando ver mi estómago. ¡_No quería ver el siguiente golpe_! Apreté los dientes e intenté no pensar en ello, pero mi cabeza sólo podía identificar el dolor que iba a recibir.

~ Cómo has crecido Gray – dijo de golpe acariciando mi cuello con una voz baja.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué estaba acariciando mi cuello en vez de pegarme como solía hacer? Abrí los ojos sin poder creérmelo cuando su lengua recorrió mi cuello, ahora si lloraba. ¡_No podía ser lo que estaba pensando_! Éramos hermanos por el amor de Dios, no podía estar pensando en esto realmente ¿verdad? Grité y lloré mientras sentía aquella lengua paseándose por mi cuello y sólo quería que se alejase de mí ¡me _daba asco_! ¡_Era mi hermano_!

~ Lyon por favor – le supliqué – por favor déjame. No volveré a hacerlo, me quedaré en mi habitación, te lo prometo.

~ Cállate – me gritó – algún pago tendrás que darme encima de que soy tan generoso de acogerte en mi casa ¿No crees?

~ Lyon… - lloraba ahora sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería – por favor, somos hermanos – le dije para que no continuase haciendo esto, porque si seguía, sé perfectamente lo que me haría.

~ No somos hermanos – me dijo – tú eres sólo un bastardo de la calle que fue acogido por mi madre.

~ Los documentos están firmados Lyon, ante la ley eres mi hermano – le dije.

~ Ante la ley me da exactamente igual, no eres mi hermano de sangre, puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana – dijo esta vez enfadad

Sus labios se unieron a los míos como si intentara demostrarme que tenía razón, que estaba bajo la posición más débil en esta casa, qué sería él quien decidiría sobre qué haría yo o qué haría él conmigo. No podía quitarle de encima, aunque estaba forcejeando contra él, no podía moverme, no podía separarle de mí y yo cada vez sentía más asco ¡Estaba besando a mi hermano! ¿Cómo podía pasarme esto a mí?

Intenté evitarlo, no podía parar de llorar, quería que se alejase de mí, quería que se fuera, que se levantase y soltase mis manos. Puede que para él no lo fuera, pero para mí ¡_Era_ _mi hermano_! ¿Cómo podía estar besándome mi hermano? ¿Por qué hacerme esto? ¿Sólo para torturarme, para martirizarme? Lloré por la impotencia que sentía, allí tirado en el suelo, con mi hermano encima inmovilizándome y pudiendo hacerme lo que él quisiera sin que yo pudiera oponerle resistencia alguna. No soportaba la idea de que era mi hermano ¿Sería capaz si no lo detenía de seguir adelante? ¿Sería capaz de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?. Entonces caí en algo que podía detenerle de golpe "Natsu" Me deshice de sus labios para poder hablar.

~ Natsu – le grité – por favor Lyon… no le hagas esto a Natsu, sé que él te importa, por favor… suéltame, no le contaré lo del beso, por favor, déjame – le supliqué una y otra vez.

~ Natsu – dijo Lyon bastante serio – sí, Natsu merece mis caricias más que un sucio perro de la calle – me lanzó aquellas dolorosas palabras y ahora se reía con mi sufrimiento -

Había parado de besarme, había detenido el paseo de su lengua por mi cuello, pero aún podía notar la saliva que había dejado en mi cuello. Ahora él reía mientras yo estaba tumbado, con las manos aprisionadas por las suyas y llorando. Me soltó, se levantó de mí y me dejó allí tirado, abandonado. Cuando cerró la puerta, lloré aún más ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a Lyon? ¿Por qué me había besado?, ¿por qué me había lamido el cuello? Yo sólo quería ir a la universidad, quería sacarme la carrera, ser médico y poder irme de aquí, ser feliz…

Ahora me venía a la mente otra pregunta ¿Sería así todas las noches? Tendría este miedo a que Lyon un día bajase y no pudiera detenerle, a no poder dormir por las noches creyendo que iba a bajar, ¡_Sabiendo que bajaría a por mí_! Que vendría a martirizarme con sus palabras y sus acciones como ya había hecho cuando era niño, salvo por una diferencia… ¡_ya no éramos niños_! Tal y como él me había remarcado, su mente ya no pensaba sólo en pegarme o en humillarme, ahora quería algo más.

No pude volver a pegar ojo en aquella noche, me la pasé en vela creyendo que Lyon entraría de nuevo, que se arrepentiría de haberme dejado en paz y sinceramente… me sentí imbecil ¡_Como si estar despierto fuera a protegerme de Lyon_! ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera entrado? Él era más fuerte que yo, ya me lo había demostrado, no podía competir contra él en fuerza, siempre sería sometido, no tenía cerrojos, así que no podía impedirle entrar, entonces… ¿Qué pensaba hacer aunque estuviera despierto? ¡_Absolutamente nada_!

Cuando me desperté, Lyon estaba en la cocina leyendo un periódico mientras tomaba un café. Supongo que a mí no me había preparado nada ¡ni me miró cuando entré! Busqué en la nevera la leche y me serví un vaso ¡_no me gustaba el café_! Y supongo que eso… era raro para alguien como yo, que debía asistir a la universidad y todos mis compañeros lo tomaban, pero yo siempre acababa tomando lo mismo de desayuno, mi vaso de leche ¡_Como un niño pequeño_! O eso es lo que decían mis antiguos compañeros para meterse conmigo.

Sinceramente… aunque hubiera tomado café igual que ellos, habrían buscado otra cosa para poder meterse conmigo. Supongo que era débil, que no era capaz de defenderme por mí mismo, que no era como mis hermanos mayores que imponían tanto respeto y daba la sensación de que tenían todo bajo control.

~ Gray – escuché a Lyon hablándome, aunque no separó sus ojos del periódico – a partir de ahora, te ocuparás de la casa por las tardes – me dijo y eso no me pareció nada justo para mí.

~ Lyon… yo no puedo ocuparme de todo solo y encima tener tiempo para estudiar – le intenté aclarar

Separó sus ojos del periódico para mirarme ahora fijamente y tras tomar un sorbo de su vaso de café, levantarse y cogerme del cuello con una mano empotrándome contra la encimera de la cocina, por lo que tiré el vaso de leche de un manotazo al agarrarme al borde de la propia encimera. Escuché la taza romperse al caer y me dolía la mano, me dolía mucho la mano, pero también me dolía el cuello por la presión que estaba haciendo Lyon en él.

Me asusté cuando noté como la otra mano me desabrochaba el cinturón de mi pantalón vaquero y empecé a llorar. Él sonreía al verme, supongo que cuanto más sufriera yo, más le gustaba a él, pero no podía evitarlo, me dolía la mano, el cuello y tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo. Mis pantalones cayeron al suelo tras quitar el cinturón y me dio la vuelta con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me estaba agachando sobre la pila de fregar y ahora sentía como su cuerpo se presionaba contra mi trasero ¡_Tenía mucho miedo de él_! Demasiado miedo a él.

~ Por favor Lyon – le dije – no me hagas nada, por favor.

~ Si no quieres pagarme de esta forma tu estancia aquí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – me dijo.

~ Haré las tareas de la casa por las tardes – le sollocé – por favor Lyon.

De golpe me soltó y podía escuchar unas llaves en la cerradura. Me apresuré a vestirme y me dio el tiempo justo cuando vi aparecer a Natsu por la puerta trayendo chocolate en unos botes. ¡Agradecí aquel don de la oportunidad que tenía Natsu!

Me miré la mano, ¡Estaba sangrando! Seguramente me había cortado cuando golpeé el vaso sin querer rompiéndolo. ¡Me dolía! Pero la oculté de Natsu en cuanto me fijé como él la miraba con detenimiento.

~ ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano? – me preguntó y Lyon, que había vuelto a su mesa con el periódico, también miró ahora mi mano llena de sangre.

~ Es un poco torpe mi hermano – dijo Lyon con una sonrisa en los labios – se le ha caído un vaso y se le ha roto.

~ Pues eso hay que curártelo ¿Quieres que te acerque a urgencias? – me preguntó Natsu – tengo la moto ahí fuera, puedo acercarte en un momento.

~ Estoy bien – le dije cogiendo ahora mi mochila y saliendo corriendo de la casa sin desayunar ni curarme la herida.

¡_Creo que me golpeé con el hombro de Natsu en mi acelerada huída_! Y ni siquiera le pedí perdón, sólo quería salir, sólo necesitaba salir de esta casa y Natsu me había dado el pie para poder hacerlo, era la única forma que tenía de poder escapar de Lyon aunque fuera solo unos minutos o unas horas. Con Natsu allí presente, Lyon no se atrevería a decir ni hacer nada contra mí ¡_Natsu se había convertido en mi billete de salida de esta casa_!

Sentía hacerle esto a Natsu, dejarle allí sin darle explicaciones, salir corriendo cuando le veía, pero si me quedaba a disculparme, si me detenía a darle explicaciones en vez de correr, puede que Lyon encontrase la forma de echar a Natsu y me quedase solo de nuevo con él, así que no podía pararme, tenía que seguir corriendo, tenía que seguir huyendo de mi hermano cada vez que Natsu entraba en la escena.

Lo último que escuché mientras salía a la carrera intentando evitar a mi hermano en la medida de lo posible, era a Natsu diciendo mi nombre preocupado mientras yo corría ya por la acerca colocándome la mochila a hombros. No veía nada, mantuve la cabeza agachada mientras lloraba y corría, sólo quería estar lejos, sólo quería correr lo más deprisa que pudiera y poner distancia con ese infierno de casa aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas.


	4. Chapter 4: Formularios

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Corría por las calles y mi cabeza tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, no podía tener tantos problemas ya el primer día en Japón. ¡_Dolor_! Sentía dolor en este momento y cada golpe contra la gente incrementaba el dolor de mi mano ¿Debería ir a urgencias como Natsu había sugerido? ¡_Ahora que lo pensaba… no conocía donde se encontraba urgencias_! Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba yo en este momento. La gente me miraba extrañada y supuse que los americanos no éramos muy bien recibidos aquí, o por lo menos, debíamos de ser como un espectáculo para ellos, porque no paraban de mirar y susurrar cosas que no entendía. Los carteles para orientarme tampoco me ayudaban, todo estaba en japonés y yo no lo entendía.

¿Dónde narices estaba? ¿Cómo iba a orientarme hacia la universidad para entregar el formulario? ¡_Me había perdido y no sabía qué hacer_! Estaba en un país que no conocía, escribían y hablaban en una lengua muy complicada para mí y que no conseguía entender por más que mirase sus Kanjis ¿Por qué no podían poner una A normal y utilizaban esos símbolos tan raros? ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de mirarme como si fuera exactamente lo que era?, un forastero, un extraño en este país. Yo… ¡_Yo quería volver a casa, a mi casa, quería volver a Estados Unidos, quería alejarme de Lyon_! ¿Tanto pedía?

Caí de rodillas al suelo intentando recuperar mi respiración después de todo lo que había corrido. Lloraba, lloraba por el dolor, por estar perdido, por todo lo que sabía que Lyon me haría cuando volviese a casa ¡_Si es que conseguía volver_! Porque no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba ahora mismo. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo estaba vibrando en mi bolsillo, era el móvil.

Lo saqué para ver un número en la pantalla que no conocía, un número rarísimo que yo no había visto nunca ¡_Debía de ser un número de aquí de Japón_! Quise cogerlo… pero… ¿y si era Lyon? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Finalmente lo cogí y no era Lyon, era Natsu.

~ Gray ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

~ No – le dije intentando acallar mi sollozo – no sé donde estoy – le dije.

~ Cálmate – me dijo – dime algo de referencia…

Miré a mi alrededor, los carteles con los nombres de las calles los descarté, no entendía que es lo que ponía. Miré a los edificios, eran altos, con mucha tecnología.

~ Hay muchas tiendas de electrónica – le dije casi llorando.

~ ¿Edificios altos? – me preguntó - ¿con carteles luminosos en cada esquina?

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Vale, Akihabara – me dijo el nombre y creo que se refería al distrito - quédate ahí donde estás, voy a por ti.

Colgó enseguida y yo me mantuve en el suelo un buen rato cogiendo entre mis manos el teléfono como si soltarlo en este momento o guardarlo, fuera algo malo, como si fuera a perder la única opción que tenía de ser encontrado. Ahora que miraba el teléfono, lo estaba manchando de sangre, al igual que caían gotas sobre la acera donde estaba arrodillado. Sé que la gente me miraba allí tirado en el suelo, pero no quise levantar la cabeza para comprobar si era cierto.

No sé el tiempo que transcurrió, pero unas zapatillas deportivas se detuvieron frente a mí. Con la cabeza agachada sólo podía ver sus zapatillas y la parte baja de un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro. Cuando levanté la cara, me encontré a Natsu frente a mí con una sonrisa y dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

~ Te encontré – me dijo sonriendo sin apartar su mano tendida hacia mí – sabes… deberías de aprender algo de japonés.

Su sonrisa me encantaba, su forma de preocuparse por mí conseguía animarme, como si no fuera tan malo todo lo que ocurría siempre que él estuviera allí conmigo. Miraba sus ojos oscuros, tenían un brillo especial que me gustaba y entonces… sólo podía pensar en que él, el único chico por el que podría sentir algo, estaba saliendo con mi hermano, me buscaba no porque se preocupase por mí, sino porque pensaba que le hacía un favor a mi hermano ¡_Aunque no era así_! Mi hermano realmente lo que deseaba, era hacerme daño, no que me encontrasen.

Cogí su mano con la única que en este momento tenía sana y me ayudó a ponerme en pie para llevarme hasta un banco y revisarme la mano herida. Me puso caras extrañas mientras la inspeccionaba, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en el roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel, el cosquilleo que producían sus yemas tocando mi mano.

~ ¿Tanto alboroto porque has roto un vaso? – me preguntó sonriendo – no tienes que ponerte así por un simple vaso – me indicó – a mí se me han roto muchísimos, nadie va a reñirte por un vaso – me aclaró pero no podía decirle que no era por el vaso, que era por mi hermano.

Sacó de su bolsillo una venda y tras lavarme la mano con una botella de agua que llevaba, me la vendó como pudo antes de intentar convencerme de llevarme al hospital a que me mirasen por si había quedado algún fragmento dentro.

~ Toma – me dijo dándome un vaso que llevaba en la mano ¡_ni me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que llevaba un vaso en la mano_!

Le miré con dudas si coger o no aquel vaso de plástico, finalmente y ante la sonrisa de él, lo cogí sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, sin saber porqué me lo daba.

~ No has desayunado ¿verdad? – me preguntó – espero que te guste el chocolate. Bébetelo antes de que se enfríe más de lo que ya está.

Di un trago al chocolate ¡_y estaba muy bueno_! Quizá no es que estuviera bueno, puede que sólo fuera el hambre que tenía, porque no había probado bocado desde que llegué aquí y la verdad… el chocolate pareció calmar mi estómago.

Mientras me vendaba, yo no podía dejar de mirar aquel tatuaje de brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Nunca me habían llamado la atención los tatuajes y sin embargo, aquel lo hacía, captaba la atención de mis ojos en todos los momentos que había estado cerca de Natsu.

~ ¿Por qué te hiciste el tatuaje? – me atreví a preguntar y Natsu tras mirárselo una vez, sonrió.

~ Un brazalete Maorie – me dijo – me lo hice por mi padre – aclaró y pude ver en sus ojos tristeza. ¡_quizá no debí haberle preguntado aquello_!

~ Lo siento – le dije creyendo que había metido la pata ¡_Como siempre hacía_! pero él me miró sorprendido deteniéndose un segundo en su faena de vendar, para luego levantarme el rostro que yo había agachado con su mano y proseguir vendándome.

~ ¿Por qué te disculpas? Eres el primero que me lo pregunta – me dijo y me sorprendí – todos ven el tatuaje y suponen que me lo hice porque quise, porque me gustaba y exclaman cosas como… ¡Qué bonito! O ¡Me encanta! – me dijo ahora – nadie se había interesado realmente en el motivo por el que me lo hice – me confirmó mientras terminaba de vendarme la mano - me lo hice cuando mi padre desapareció, fue mi manera de honrar su memoria, quería algo que siempre estuviera presente.

~ Me gusta más la historia que el tatuaje – le dije sonriendo

Natsu entendió a la perfección porque le estaba diciendo aquello y sonrió, yo no quería ser como el resto de personas que se fijaba en su tatuaje, quería ser, ese tipo de persona que pregunta por su pasado, por su historia y no por la estética del dibujo.

~ ¿Dónde ibas Gray? – me preguntó.

~ Ah… - me quedé un instante pensando… realmente sólo quería escapar de aquella casa, tampoco tenía un destino fijo – a la universidad – le dije porque era el primer lugar al que debía ir hoy.

~ Bien, te acompañaré, no quiero que vuelvas a perderte. Por cierto… apunta mi número en la memoria del teléfono – me dijo guiñándome un ojo – si me necesitas, llámame.

~ Puedo ir yo Natsu – le dije aunque no era verdad y él lo sabía – si tienes cosas que hacer puedes irte.

~ Hoy no trabajo – me dijo muy convencido – así que puedo acompañarte porque Lyon tiene hoy una reunión de trabajo, así que no volverá hasta esta noche. ¿Facultad de medicina? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le dije empezando a seguirle.

~ ¿Por qué medicina? – me preguntó Natsu y supuse que al haberle preguntado yo algo de su pasado, él intentó hacer lo mismo.

~ No lo sé – le dije muy sincero.

~ Vaya… yo creí que me ibas a decir que querías salvar vidas – me dijo con una sonrisa – es lo que todos suelen decir

~ En realidad… nunca me lo había planteado, supongo que vivo pensando en un futuro inmediato y no he visto el horizonte – le dije y pensé en darle un buen motivo, pensé para mí mismo cual era mi motivo para convertirme en médico y lo encontré, yo sólo quería ver sonrisas, sólo quería ver felicidad ¡_justo lo que no había en mi vida_! Yo quería ser ese alguien que podía darla tras curar a alguien – quiero que mis conocimientos puedan ayudar a sanar personas, que puedan llegar a devolverles la felicidad – le dije muy serio y él me miró serio también, aunque creo que estaba sorprendido de mis palabras.

Natsu ahora no paraba de mirarme y no sabía muy bien el motivo ¿Me había equivocado al decir mi razón? ¿No le parecía buena? Quizá era algo absurda ahora que lo veía bien, hablar sobre la felicidad como si fuera tan sencillo llegar a ella y aunque creí, que se echaría a reír en cualquier momento por mis cutres pensamientos, entonces… me abrazó y me paralicé ¿Debía corresponderle el abrazo o no? Porque lo único que tenía claro, es que sus brazos me gustaban, que quería estar así mucho tiempo. Disfruté aquel abrazo cerrando los ojos, dejando que mis sentidos pudieran notar a Natsu, cada centímetro de su piel tocando la mía en aquel abrazo.

~ ¿Natsu? – le pregunté entonces armándome de valor - ¿Natsu… qué pasa?

~ Nada – me dijo – es que… es lo más inteligente que me han dicho desde hace mucho tiempo – me comentó ahora sonriendo. – no esperaba que alguien tan joven pudiera darme una buena respuesta sobre su futuro.

Me llevó hasta el metro ¡_Algo que agradecí_! Porque si tenía que volver a subir a aquella moto podría darme algo. Yo no sabía donde estábamos, escuchaba el nombre de las estaciones ¡_En japonés_! Lo que no me era de gran ayuda, porque no entendía nada de lo que me decían, menos mal que estaba allí Natsu. Cuando llegamos a la facultad de medicina, Natsu entró conmigo y me esperó en unos bancos mientras yo entregaba la solicitud y me daban otro documento para rellenar. Sólo tenía que rellenarlo y estaría oficialmente ingresado en la universidad ¡_Estaba contento_! Hasta que vi el documento en japonés.

¿Qué narices hacía yo ahora? Supongo que la primera línea sería el nombre, pero claro luego recordé que ellos no escribían de izquierda a derecha, sino de arriba hacia abajo, así que… ¿Qué tenía que poner y donde? ¿Cómo se escribía mi nombre en japonés? ¿Y la dirección de la casa de mi hermano? ¿Qué eran esas casillas a rellenar?

Pensé si el documento que yo acababa de entregar valdría ¡_Porque estaba en inglés_!, pensé si llevar a casa este nuevo documento y pedirle a Lyon que lo rellenase sería una buena idea, lo más seguro es que no lo fuera, podría poner cualquier cosa y yo no me enteraría de lo que estaba escribiendo y es que… no me fiaba de Lyon y su imaginación. Miré a la sala, hacia Natsu ¿podía pedírselo a él? No, no podía, se burlaría de mí, era un inútil en este país, no sabía hacer nada solo, no podía ni siquiera coger un metro solo y llegar donde quería llegar porque no entendía el idioma, porque no podía descifrar un mapa por estar en japonés, porque no podía hablar con nadie ya que no me entendían.

Estaba a punto de llorar, el bolígrafo temblaba en mi mano y la recepcionista que se había vuelto a escribir en el ordenador ahora me miraba expectante como si fuera imbécil y no supiera cual era mi nombre para escribirlo. Abrí los ojos cuando noté una cálida mano sobre la mía deteniendo mi temblor y quitándome el bolígrafo. Me giré para ver a Natsu de pie junto a mí.

~ ¿Cómo vas a estudiar una carrera tan compleja como medicina si no puedes entender lo que te dirán los profesores? – me preguntó y la verdad… no había caído en eso.

~ No… no lo sé – le dije a punto de llorar.

~ Déjame a mí, anda – me contestó y se puso a hablar con la recepcionista en japonés, por lo que dejé de entenderle.

Le preguntó algo sobre el documento y lo supe, porque le enseñó el papel a la recepcionista y ésta le indicaba una casilla. Volvió a apoyar el papel en la barra y escribió los Kanjis en unos huecos hacia abajo ¡_me estaba rellenando el formulario_! Estaba escribiendo mi nombre, mi apellido, la dirección de mi casa y no sé cuantas cosas más en japonés. De repente sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo miraba su letra embobado ¡_Bueno… letra… esos signos raros_!

~ De verdad… que tienes que aprender japonés – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Necesitas un profesor particular? – me preguntó señalándose y dándome una gran sonrisa.

~ Sí – le respondí – soy un inútil

~ No eres un inútil, a Lyon también le costó al principio adaptarse, enserio… te daré clases de japonés si quieres – me sonrió – no hay mejor profesor que yo, te lo aseguro, nací aquí, lo hablo perfectamente.

Natsu tras terminar de rellenar el formulario lo entregó a la recepcionista para luego indicarme, que me había apuntado a clases de japonés por las mañanas una hora, en la misma universidad antes de que empezasen las clases, por lo menos, podría intentar seguir la materia que impartiesen, aunque lo tendría muy difícil al principio. ¡_Supongo que tendría que pedirle a algún compañero los apuntes y luego tratar de traducirlos al inglés_! Yo no podría tomar apuntes, no entendía que hablaban y no sabía tampoco escribir japonés, no tenía muchas alternativas.


	5. Chapter 5: Cita

Natsu Dragneel POV

Sinceramente… no tengo ni idea de qué era lo que me ocurría con Gray, pero desde que le había conocido, no podía dejar de estar pendiente de él, quizá era porque parecía depender de alguien siempre y su hermano no tenía precisamente mucho interés en ayudarle, estaba más ocupado con la empresa que de él. Para mí, era como un niño solo y perdido, sin saber un idioma, sin conocer a nadie, sin saber donde ir o qué hacer. Supongo que había levantado en mí un cierto sentimiento de protección, de vigilarle para que no le ocurriera nada.

Cuando le vi en aquel mostrador temblando, supe que ocurría algo y claro… sospeché enseguida que tendría que ver con el idioma. Creí que al menos Lyon le habría dado un par de palabras clave para defenderse, pero parece que no tuvo ni tiempo para eso. ¡_Bueno, si Lyon no tenía tiempo para enseñarle el idioma, yo se lo enseñaría_!

Tuve que rellenarle el formulario entero y le pregunté a la recepcionista si había algún modo de que Gray pudiera estudiar la carrera entendiendo la materia, porque no sabía nada de japonés. Su respuesta fue sencillamente, que tenían un curso de japonés por las mañanas antes de la iniciación de las clases donde podían ayudar al alumno a aprender con mayor facilidad el idioma, así que marqué la casilla para su asistencia ¡_Creo que eso le vendría bien a Gray_!

Tras acabar con lo de la universidad, le invité a comer en un pequeño local que solía frecuentar yo cuando estaba trabajando para tomar algo en los descansos. Hacían una comida exquisita, Lyon y yo, más de una vez habíamos venido aquí a cenar en alguna de nuestras citas. Nos sentamos en la barra y tras saludarme el cocinero, le presenté a Gray, indicándole que era el hermano pequeño de mi novio.

Gray miró la carta entera ¡_Claro que no entendía nada_! Para él solo serían signos donde yo veía letras. Le cogí la carta y le enseñé un par de cosas del japonés mientras él me prestaba atención. Fui a explicarle uno de los signos señalándoselo en el papel cuando mis dedos tocaron su mano. Él la apartó con rapidez de mí girándose a mirarme y yo la aparté también al darme cuenta de aquel gesto. Para ser sincero, había notado algo extraño al tocarle, algo que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, había sentido algo, había sentido cierta atracción por aquel moreno y es que no podía evitar que era atractivo, ¡_joven_! Pero atractivo.

Gray me estaba mirando ahora con un brillo en sus ojos que me encantaba y es que… aquí en Japón era muy extraño encontrar chicos con ojos azules, pero los de Gray, eran espectaculares, eran un azul precioso, un azul brillante que llamaban la atención enseguida. ¡yo nunca había visto unos ojos azules como los de él! Y la verdad…una vez los miré, no podía apartar mi vista de ellos ¡_me hipnotizaban_! ¡_Me encantaban_!

Me fijé en él, viendolo bien, era muy guapo, con un cuerpo perfecto, quizá no sería más fuerte que Lyon, pero había hecho alguna clase de deporte porque estaba fuerte, pero sobretodo, me llamaba la atención su dulzura, su inteligencia para la edad que tenía, su forma cordial de dirigirse a los demás, su educación y la forma en que trataba a los demás intentando evitar problemas ¡_No era un chico conflictivo en absoluto_! En parte… cuando le veía, sentía algo por él pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente, sólo sé, que me daban ganas de protegerle y estaba a gusto en su compañía.

Le indiqué en el papel de nuevo lo que yo iba a pedir, comentándole lo que llevaba cada comida por si había algo que no le gustaba, al final, me dijo que eligiera yo algo por él, algo que me gustase mucho.

~ ¿Te gusta la carne? – le pregunté – el arroz imagino que sí

Gray me sonrió y me respondió con un "¿Cómo no va a gustarme la carne?" a lo que yo me lo tomé como que pidiese algo con carne. Miré de nuevo la carta buscando algo que fuera conocido aquí en Japón y algo sobretodo, que fuera típico del local donde estábamos.

~ Yakinikudon – le dije y Gray me miró como si le hubiera soltado un insulto, no pude evitar reírme – es arroz y carne a la brasa, básicamente – le mencioné y pareció calmarse.

Nos trajeron los platos y por supuesto, palillos, algo a lo que Gray miraba y casi me suplicaba que le quitasen esas cosas de su vista. No podía evitar sonreír, me parecía un chico increíble, muy expresivo con sus gestos aunque no contase mucho de su vida, muy sincero cuando hablaba contigo, muy educado y a la vez… tan perdido.

~ Se cogen así Gray – le dije enseñándole los míos para que lo imitara, algo que no consiguió – espera – le dije levantándome y colocándome a su espalda – así

Cogí sus dedos entre los míos colocándolos en la posición y podía jurar, que me encantó el tacto de su piel, había algo en Gray que me llamaba la atención, que me gustaba y no sabía por qué. Mis dedos se quedaron unos segundos sobre los suyos y es que… era incapaz de moverme de su espalda, me gustaba su olor, me gustaba su tacto, me gustaba como me miraba y me estaba volviendo loco, porque yo quería a Lyon y sin embargo, ese chico tenía algo que me atraía demasiado.

Separé mis dedos de los suyos y vi como cogía los palillos él solo intentando ahora hundir los palillos en su cuenco.

~ Oh – le dije – no los hundas en el cuenco – le dije antes de que lo hiciera – es irrespetuoso, debes comer primero lo que está más hacia la superficie y seguir avanzando hacia el fondo, no los hundas buscando algo del fondo – le comenté – y no pases comida con los palillos, es mejor pasar el plato que cogerlo con los palillos y servir

Creo que Gray estaba alucinando con mi explicación, pero yo me divertía al ver sus caras. Sinceramente, aprendía rápido. La comida se le había resbalado de los palillos un par de veces, pero enseguida le cogió el truco y empezó a comer como si llevase toda la vida comiendo con ellos. Sonreí, era un chico fascinante.

Comí con él y me encantó estar en su compañía, era capaz de hablar prácticamente de cualquier tema, sonreía y me encantaba aquella sonrisa y luego sus ojos, ¡_Creo que me gustaban demasiado sus ojos_! Quizá sería porque jamás había visto a nadie con los ojos azules y ahora, me impactaban ¿Cómo podían ser tan bonitos? Me sorprendió que Gray comiera tanto, era como si no hubiera comido en bastante tiempo y tuviera hambre acumulada, porque era increíble lo que comió.

Aún estando tan cómodo con él, no paré de mirar el reloj, había quedado con Lyon para ir al cine esta noche. Tenía pensado algo romántico, estar los dos solos, ver una película, dar un paseo entre los cerezos y volver a casa, seguramente algo de sexo y dormir abrazados ¡_Ese era mi plan_! Porque realmente, Lyon me parecía muy tenso desde que Gray estaba allí, supongo que entre la muerte de su madre y ahora ocuparse de su hermano, estaba un poco agobiado, así que pensé una velada solos para relajarle.

Cuando le dije a Gray que debía marcharme ya, le indiqué como regresar a casa, pero él también miraba el reloj, así que supuse… que iría a algún lado menos a casa. Me despedí de él y por un segundo… observé sus labios medio abiertos, unos labios que sólo por ese instante, mi cabeza pensó en besarlos, pensó lo sugerentes que eran, pensó como sería besarlos. Moví la cabeza un par de veces intentando quitarme esas ideas y comencé a caminar hacia las oficinas de Lyon.

Trabajaba en un complejo hotelero, para ser exactos, era el dueño de los hoteles. Mucha gente con altos ingresos económicos se alojaban en su hotel. Desde luego… tenía una empresa prospera que daba mucho dinero, el problema de aquello, es que se pasaba demasiadas horas trabajando.

Cogí la moto y tras recordarle a Gray que si tenía algún problema, me llamase, me coloqué el casco y salí hacia el hotel de su hermano. Incluso mientras conducía por las calles hacia el hotel, iba feliz, porque iba a pasar un rato a solas con mi novio, porque había planeado una velada perfecta para nosotros… claro… que los planes nunca salen como realmente planeas.

Cuando llegué hasta la entrada del hotel y dejé la moto en un rincón, el gerente de la entrada me saludó y tras reconocerme, me comunicó que esperase en la sala, que en breves instantes le comunicaba mi presencia a Lyon. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y me desabroché la chaqueta de la moto para ir a sentarme en uno de los sillones. Esperé como diez minutos y desde luego, para la sala de cine… como siguiera así, se nos haría tarde. No hacía nada más que mirar el reloj y finalmente, tras quince minutos, bajó Lyon bien arreglado con su traje y perfectamente peinado.

Se acercó hacia mí y quise darle un beso, claro que él me frenó en seco diciendo que estábamos en público y el director debía mantener un mínimo de compostura. _¡Desde luego esto no entraba en mis planes románticos con él_!

~ He sacado entradas para el cine – le dije – si vamos ahora aún podemos llegar – le comenté y me miró extraño.

~ ¿Al cine, hoy? – me preguntó - ¿a esta hora? – me preguntó mirando el reloj – no quiero arruinarte los planes cielo, pero… tenía una reunión importante en cinco minutos.

¿Cómo romperte los planes en menos de un minuto? En eso era especialista Lyon, yo planeando algo para estar solos un rato y él era capaz de preferir esa reunión que estar conmigo. ¡_Relájate Natsu_! Pensaba ahora.

~ ¿y no se puede posponer? – le pregunté

~ No Natsu, es muy importante esta reunión.

~ Bueno vale – le comenté - ¿Quieres que venga más tarde y por lo menos podemos ir a cenar?

~ Si eso estaría mejor – me recalcó.

~ Vale… esta noche paso a por ti y vamos a cenar.

~ ¿Podrías reservar en ese local que tanto me gusta? – me preguntó y tuve que decirle que sí ¡_Aunque era carísimo y complicadísimo que me dieran reserva ahora_!

Tampoco me dio un beso cuando volvió hacia su despacho ¡_De verdad que Lyon podía llegar a ser frío cuando quería_! Ahora dudaba si aquellos dos podían ser realmente hermanos, porque Gray era tan tierno, no hacía falta planificar planes con él para pasar un rato agradable y luego estaba Lyon, que incluso planificándolo, siempre había algo más importante que hacer antes que quedar conmigo.

Cuando ya se había marchado, llamé por teléfono a Rogue ¡_Creo que hoy tampoco trabajaba_!, me lo cogió y acabamos quedando en un local a tomar unas cervezas ¡_Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que Lyon acabase su reunión_! Cogí la moto de nuevo y colocándome el casco tras abrocharme la chaqueta, volví a salir a la carretera para ir al local de siempre con Rogue. Cuando llegué, supe que mi compañero ya había llegado, porque vi su moto aparcada junto a la mía.

Entré en el local y estaba en la barra con una cerveza ya. Cuando me vio me pidió otra sin alcohol y me senté con él mientras me la servían.

~ ¿Te ha vuelto a dejar plantado tu querido novio? – me preguntó Rogue con una sonrisa.

~ ¿Tanto se nota? – le pregunté dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

~ ¿Por qué sales con él si siempre es tan….?

~ No lo sé – le comenté sonriendo – a veces es muy tierno, pero es que en otras ocasiones… no sé que hacer con él. Encima tengo que llamar a su restaurante favorito, no me darán la reserva ni de coña

~ No creo – me dijo ahora Rogue sonriendo – pues como no lo lleves ahí, tu cita se va a pique, ya sabes como se pone.

~ Sí, lo sé.

~ Encima ahora tendrás a dos estirados – me dijo Rogue riendose y yo me sorprendí.

~ La verdad es que no – le dije – su hermano pequeño no se parece en nada a él, es todo lo contrario. Puedes llevarle a cualquier sitio y no se queja, se puede hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

~ ¿Enserio? – me preguntó Rogue dudando - ¿Seguro que son hermanos? – me preguntó ahora sonriendo.

Mientras él se tomaba su cerveza, yo llamé al restaurante y tras enfadarme veinte veces con ellos _¡no conseguí que me dieran la reserva_! Un poco más y lo que consigo es que me prohibieran la entrada. Rogue no paraba de reírse.

~ Genial – le dije – no me dan la reserva.

~ Creo que hoy cenas solo.

~ Si ceno solo te aviso, te vienes a mi casa con unas cervezas, pedimos una pizza y vemos el partido – le dije sonriendo.

~ No es un mal plan, allí estaré.

~ He dicho… sí me dejan solo cenando.

~ Créeme… allí estaré – me dijo sonriendo teniendo claro que cenaría solo.

Cuando llegué al hotel por la noche a recoger a Lyon, ya vino quejándose de algo de la reunión ¡_No estaba de humor_! Eso se veía a la legua. Creo que mi plan de una cena romántica o de pasar un rato juntos… estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. ¡_Al final Rogue iba a tener razón_! Me sonrió al verme y vino hasta mí, claro que en cuanto le dije que tendríamos que pensar otro sitio para cenar… se acabó su sonrisa y empezaron los gritos.

~ ¿Es que no puedes hacer ni una cosa bien? – me preguntó.

~ He hecho lo que he podido, si hubieras venido al cine no estaríamos así ahora – me cabreé al final.

~ No pienso ir a un local de mala muerte a cenar – me dejó caer como si le llevase a malos locales - ¿además… qué haces con el casco de la moto?

~ Porque he venido en moto – le dije.

~ ¿Por qué? Podías haber traído el coche.

~ ¿Por qué iba a traer el coche? Tardo más, tendría que haber ido hasta mi casa y volver, además, para moverte en una ciudad es más rápido la moto.

~ No pienso subirme a ese trasto contigo – me dejó caer – así que ve a casa a por el coche.

~ ¿sabes que te digo…? Que me voy a mi casa, pero no a por el coche, a cenar y ver el partido. Como no quieres que te acerque a casa en moto, disfruta del paseo con tu chófer – le dije volviendo a abrocharme la chaqueta

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, aproveché para llamar a Rogue y decirle que le veía en mi casa para ver el partido juntos y pedir unas pizzas.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisiones

Gray Fullbuster POV

Llegué a las cinco de la madrugada a casa después de haber ido a trabajar y tuve un gran problema… ¡_Lyon no me había dado llaves de casa_! Así que me quedé ahí fuera, en el jardín esperando a que amaneciera ¡_Creo que me quedé dormido fuera_! Y aunque parecía muy malo, me pareció el mejor sitio en este momento para dormir, porque evitaba entrar en casa con Lyon, así que no tenía que soportar sus humillaciones. El único problema, es que por las noches hacía frío y me estaba congelando un poco.

Lo mejor de todo, es que tenía que ir a la universidad a las diez, eso quería decir… que no había dormido nada y encima, tenía que intentar entender el japonés, para colmo… medicina, que con tanta palabra técnica, no sé si entendería algo de lo que dirían. Escuché ruido dentro de la casa y creo que Lyon se había levantado, pero no parecía estar de buen humor.

Pensé si era mejor irme directamente a la universidad o quedarme allí, para mi respuesta, el ruido de una moto sonó aparcando justo delante de la casa de Lyon y pensé inmediatamente en Natsu. ¡_Acerté_! Natsu entraba en aquel momento y se sorprendió de verme allí sentado en la escalera, aunque yo me levanté rápido.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ ¿Esperar el periódico? – le pregunté porque no se me ocurría una excusa mejor.

~ No se como funciona en América, pero aquí no reparten el periódico, tienes que ir a buscarlo en los locales de prensa – me respondió.

Natsu ahora me miraba detenidamente, se había quedado paralizado en el sitio y no me quitaba ojo de encima y supe perfectamente por qué cuando me preguntó.

~ ¿Sales a recoger el periódico con la misma ropa que llevabas ayer?

Me pilló, a eso no sabía como responderle y no creí que me cogería en algo tan simple como eso, no pensé que se fijaría en ese detalle ¿Cómo no había pensando en eso? Pensé algo, tenía que pensar algo para que no se diera cuenta de que no había entrado aún por casa.

~ Es que no tengo mucha ropa – le dije y era verdad, tenía apenas dos camisetas y dos pantalones.

¿Cuánta ropa tienes Gray? – me preguntó ahora muy serio

~ La suficiente – le mentí.

~ ¿Qué es la suficiente? – me preguntó inquisitoriamente intentando pillarme – quiero verla, vamos dentro y me enseñas lo que tienes – me dijo esta vez sacando la llave de la casa del bolsillo y abriendo.

Me cedió el paso y el que alucinó en colores al verme entrar con Natsu, fue Lyon. ¡Creo que pensaba que había estado toda la noche con él! Cosa que no era cierta.

~ Mira a ver si le das unas llaves a tu hermanito – le dijo Natsu – al parecer ha salido a esperar a que le trajeran el periódico y se ha quedado fuera. Y tu… - dijo señalándome – vete a por la ropa.

~ ¿A por la ropa? – preguntó Lyon ahora dudando y mirándome con mala cara.

~ Dice que no tiene mucha ropa, aún lleva lo mismo que llevaba ayer – le comentó Natsu - ¿y tú qué? ¿ya estás de mejor humor que anoche? – le preguntó a Lyon y yo me extrañé, no sabía que habían discutido.

Se quedaron allí hablando de algo, supongo que de lo que sucedió ayer y esperé en el cuarto un rato mientras cogía la mochila con la ropa dentro. Esperé y esperé, hasta que dejé de oírles gritar y discutir ¡_Sólo me faltaba encima que Lyon la tomara conmigo por un tema que no me concernía a mí_!

Cuando salí del cuarto al dejar de oír gritos, me quedé paralizado y quizá esto estuviera mal, pero se estaban besando y me dolió ¡_no sé porque me dolía_! Pero ver a Natsu besando a Lyon tan apasionadamente provocó en mí una sensación como si algo se estuviera rompiendo ¡_Quería llorar_! Y eso lo tenía que evitar, no quería llorar. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto verle besarse con mi hermano? Eran novios, era lo más normal del mundo que se besasen y sin embargo aquí estaba yo, sufriendo mientras no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos, de aquellos labios de Natsu, de aquellas manos que ahora acariciaban el cabello de Lyon ¡No llores! Era lo único en lo que podía pensar intentando aguantarme las ganas.

Natsu al abrir los ojos me vio allí parado y al sentir que me había visto, me dieron ganas de volver a mi habitación, así que me giré para volverme por el pasillo y no molestarles, pero me detuvo su voz llamándome.

~ Eh, eh jovencito… ven aquí y enséñame esa mochila – me comentó viniendo hasta mí y arrebatándome la mochila de entre mis manos.

Me quedé inmóvil pero no pude evitar apartar la mano cuando la de Natsu tocó la mía. _¡no podía estar cerca de él_! Ese chico tenía algo que me atraía, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar y esto… estaba mal ¡_Era el novio de mi hermano_!

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el sofá del salón, pero al ver que no le seguía, regresó para cogerme de la muñeca y obligarme a acompañarle. Lyon me miraba desde la cocina con mala cara y sé… que esto lo pagaría conmigo más tarde. Me sentó en el sofá y se sentó a mi lado empezando a sacar cosas de la mochila _¡Ni que hubiera mucho que sacar_!

Un cepillo de dientes fue lo primero que sacó seguido del tubo de pasta, tras él una camiseta negra de manga corta, una chaqueta de deporte hasta con agujeros de lo vieja que era, un pantalón vaquero largo y otro más corto para el verano. Volvió a meter la mano sin creerse que ya había terminado. Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios viendo la bronca que se avecinaba ¡_Me iba a reñir_!

Abrí lentamente uno de mis ojos al ver que tardaba mucho en reñirme, no estaba diciendo nada, mantenía un tenso silencio que sólo hacia que ponerme más nervioso. Le vi ahí sentado, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, las manos en su frente y parecía estar pensando algo.

~ Vamos a mi casa – me dijo de golpe – no puedes andar por el mundo con una camiseta, una chaqueta echa polvo y dos pantalones – me dijo – te dejaré algo de mi ropa hasta el fin de semana – me comunicó – y este fin de semana no hagas planes, te vienes conmigo y compraremos lo que necesites. ¿Vendrás con nosotros Lyon o estás ocupado trabajando? – le preguntó Natsu con una voz más enfadada.

~ Id vosotros – dijo mi hermano enfadado – tengo este fin de semana que viajar fuera de Japón por unos congresos en otros hoteles, así que no estaré por el país.

~ ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – se quejaba ahora Natsu y Lyon sonrió ¡No me gustaba esa sonrisa!

~ Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

~ Sí, estamos a jueves ¿y te marchas cuando? ¿El sábado? – preguntó Natsu enfadándose otra vez.

~ Mañana – nos dijo y ambos alucinamos ¿Cómo no lo había dicho antes?

Escuché a Natsu resoplar a disgusto para luego cogerme de la muñeca de nuevo y empujarme con suavidad hacia mi habitación diciéndome que cogiera mis cosas que me acercaba a su casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego a la facultad. Aún dentro de la habitación les escuché discutir sobre aquel viaje, más que del viaje, de que Lyon no le hubiera dicho las cosas antes, de que siempre hiciera lo que quería y no contaba con Natsu para nada. Mi tema salió también, le echó en cara que sólo se preocupase por él, que no me hubiera acercado ni una vez a la facultad, que no me hubiera enseñado mínimamente a defenderme en japonés, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que me faltaba ropa ¡_Natsu estaba muy enfadado en este momento_! Y yo no quería meterme en medio de la discusión.

Yo hacía tiempo en la habitación, porque no tenía nada que coger, por mucho que Natsu dijera que cogiese mis cosas… mis cosas era lo que había en esa mochila, no tenía tampoco cuadernos para tomar apuntes en la universidad, realmente es que no tenía ni un bolígrafo ¿Qué quería que cogiese?

Salí de la habitación cuando cesaron un poco los gritos y Natsu al verme en el pasillo de nuevo tal cual me había mandado a la habitación, volvió a mandarme a por mis cosas.

~ Gray por favor, coge tus cosas – me dijo volviendo a enfadarse con Lyon.

Pero es que no tenía cosas que coger… intenté hablar, pero estaban tan enfrascados los dos en su discusión, que no me hacían caso. No sabía que hacer… ¿Me quedaba ahí quieto? ¿Me volvía a la habitación? Natsu de pronto pareció darse cuenta.

~ OH joder – exclamó – por dios Lyon… ¿ni el material de clase? Podías haberlo pedido a tu secretaria si no tenías tiempo de ocuparte de tu hermano – dijo enfadado. – Gray, espérame fuera donde la moto.

Aún escuché cuando salí, a Natsu hablarle sobre la responsabilidad de los hermanos mayores, le estaba dando un discurso pero sinceramente, a mí me empeoraba la situación aunque no quise decírselo. Para mi hermano, yo no era de la familia, sólo era un bicho al que se podía aplastar, era su juguete, su mascota ¿para qué ocuparse de mí? Sólo vivía para martirizarme y humillarme, pero claro… Natsu no sabía nada de eso. Esta conversación iba a empeorarme las cosas con mi hermano, ahora me vería como el causante de las discusiones entre ellos dos.

Me toqué la mejilla al notar algo correr por ella ¡_Estaba llorando_! Sabía que no podía aguantar tanto tiempo las lágrimas y ahí estaban. Intenté limpiarlas con mi mano antes de que Natsu saliera, pero no me dio tiempo, acababa de cerrar la puerta tras él y me estaba mirando, se había paralizado.

~ Lo siento – le dije sin poder evitar que me cayeran más lágrimas – siento que discutáis por mi culpa.

~ No es tu culpa – me dijo Natsu acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo – soy yo el que lo siente, no debí haber discutido con tu hermano delante de ti ¿Me perdonas? – me preguntó Natsu mirándome con una medio sonrisa.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Vendré este fin de semana a pasarlo aquí contigo, más que nada porque no te quedes sólo en casa mientras tu hermano no está en el país. ¿Te parece bien?

~ Sí – le volví a decir esta vez abrazándome yo a él

¡_Me gustaba Natsu_! Y ahora me daba cuenta de ello. Era completamente diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, me gustaba su tacto, su delicadeza, su dulzura, su forma de ser, su forma de tocarme, sus abrazos y estaba seguro de que si acababa besándole en algún momento, hasta eso me gustaría. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba mal lo que empezaba a sentir por él, estaba demasiado mal, era el novio de Lyon, era de mi hermano.

Me agarré a la parte de atrás de su camiseta arrugándola entre mis dedos, intentando acercarme aún más a su pecho sin soltar el abrazo, llorando encima de él y no me dijo nada, dejó que me desahogase mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

~ ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por mi casa primero, coges lo que necesites, te cambias a ropa limpia y te dejo en la facultad antes de irme a trabaja? – me preguntó con una sonrisa intentando que dejase de llorar.

No podía dejar de llorar ni con su sonrisa, pero le asentí y solté la camiseta de mis puños dejándole alejarse de mí. Me pasó el casco de la moto y me lo colocó ¡_no me gustaba nada tener que subir, pero no quería decírselo después de la preocupación que tenía por mí_! Cuando me dio la señal tras arrancar, me subí y me agarré con fuerza a él como la primera vez, no quería soltarle, no quería abrir los ojos por el miedo y sólo deseaba que el viaje fuera rápido para poder bajarme de este trasto con ruedas.


	7. Chapter 7: adoptado

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Di gracias cuando llegamos al apartamento de Natsu y pude bajar de aquella moto que tanto miedo me daba. No había abierto los ojos en todo el camino y tampoco solté mis brazos de la cintura de Natsu. Como ya debía ser una costumbre, Natsu se acercó a mí para quitarme el casco, pero ahora cuando se acercaba a hacerlo, yo sentía algo muy diferente, me gustaba que lo hiciera él, porque cuando lo quitaba, sus dedos rozaban mi cuello y mi barbilla, esa sensación me encantaba, porque eso sería lo más cerca que podría estar de él.

Natsu siempre me sonreía cuando me quitaba el casco y esa sonrisa que tenía, era lo que más me gustaba de él, me hacía sentir como que le importaba, me hacía reír sólo con verla, era una sonrisa pegadiza.

Me quitó el casco y cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que los labios de Natsu estaban muy cerca de los míos, tan cerca que casi podía sentirlos ¡_o era mi imaginación y mi deseo por besarlos_! Cómo deseaba probarlos, como deseaba que sus labios se unieran a los míos y a la vez, sabía que sólo en sueños podría ser posible ¿Cómo iba a fijarse Natsu en mí teniendo a Lyon? Debía verme como a un crío.

El casco salió de mi cabeza sin problema y Natsu sonriendo, empezó a apartarse de mí indicándome ahora el camino que debía seguir hacia su apartamento. Le acompañé y subimos en el ascensor hasta la planta veinte ¡_Vivía muy alto_! Al menos a mí, me lo parecía. Accedí a la vivienda y me pareció impresionante, no había muchos muebles, pero estaba muy ordenada, muy limpia, con una decoración perfecta, pero lo que más me gustaba, era el espacio libre que había, las cristaleras enormes que tenía con vista a la ciudad ¡_Era precioso_! Me gustó mucho su piso y me extrañó que Lyon no se hubiera mudado aquí con él.

Si lo comparaba con mi habitación actual… esto era un palacio y lo mío… lo mío ni siquiera era una habitación. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse Natsu el fin de semana conmigo en aquella casa? ¿Estando solos? Me iba a volver loco teniéndole tan cerca sabiendo que no podía acercarme a él, que no sentiría lo mismo que sentía yo, sabiendo que estaba mal que me gustase precisamente él. Creo… que sería un fin de semana muy largo.

Llevaba la mochila a cuestas aún y Natsu me comentó que la dejase en el sofá y le acompañase hacia su habitación. ¡_Me puse nervioso_! Era su habitación, nadie nunca me había invitado a entrar en una habitación privada, ni siquiera entré cuando era pequeño a la de mis hermanos para coger algo que me hiciera falta.

Entré con un poco de miedo tras Natsu, era una habitación muy amplia con una cama de matrimonia perfectamente hecha y muy bajita, con un colchón sobre una gran tabla que sobresalía un poco por los bordes, pero a mí me llamó la atención la gran cristalera que tenía detrás del cabecero ¡_se veía la ciudad_! Y suponía, que por la noche con todos los edificios iluminados, debía ser precioso.

Natsu caminó hacia uno de los armarios y movió la puerta corredera buscando ropa. Seleccionó algunos pantalones y algunas camisetas y luego me miraba fijamente desplegando alguna y mirándonos a ambos para comprobar si podría valerme. La verdad… Natsu era un poco más alto que yo, pero también era más fuerte, así que no sé si su ropa me quedaría bien o un poco grande, pero él seguía buscando ropa y al final, cambió de armario y buscó más ropa en el de al lado, sacando unas cuantas camisetas.

~ Pruébate esto – me dijo Natsu – eran de cuando era más joven, ya se me han quedado un poco pequeñas, creo que a ti te estarán bien.

Vi como Natsu se dirigía hacia la puerta y no me gustó la idea de quedarme solo en su habitación ¡_Era su habitación_! El que debería irse a cambiarse fuera sería yo. Le cogí del brazo y él se sorprendió de que lo hiciera.

~ Natsu – le llamé con la voz casi temblando – iré al baño a cambiarme.

~ No seas tonto – me dijo con una sonrisa – cámbiate aquí, te espero en el salón.

~ Pero es que… es tu habitación – le dije.

~ ¿Y qué? – me preguntó – no me importa, puedes cambiarte tranquilo.

Natsu me cogió la mano que agarraba su brazo y con delicadeza se deshizo de mi agarre marchándose y cerrando la puerta corredera de la entrada a la habitación. Escuché sus pies descalzos por la madera caminando hacia el salón, supongo que a sentarse en el sofá o algo, pero no, porque escuchaba cajones y puertas de armario ¡_Buscaba algo_!

Me quité la camiseta con un poco de miedo ¡_me daba vergüenza estar desnudándome en su habitación_! Aunque no estuviera aquí conmigo, me daba vergüenza. Una de las cosas que odiaba de mí, era mi cuerpo, principalmente porque Lyon me había golpeado tantas veces cuando era niño, que tenía toda la espalda llena de cicatrices ¡_no quería que las vieran_! Eran horribles.

Cuando cogí entre mis dedos la camiseta blanca de Natsu, sentí su aroma impregnada en ella ¡_me gustaba_! La cogí mejor y la acerqué a mi nariz ¡_sí, olía a Natsu_! Me la puse con rapidez por dos motivos, uno ocultar las cicatrices por si entraba Natsu y la segunda, porque quería sentir el aroma de Natsu cerca de mi, quería sentirlo en mi piel.

Me quité después los pantalones y me coloqué los nuevos. Me venían un poco anchos, pero con el cinturón, apenas se notaba la diferencia, así que en teoría, me venía bien la ropa. Cuando salí al salón para decírselo a Natsu, éste estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una fotografía pequeña en blanco y negro ¡_juraría que esa fotografía era mía_! Corrí hacia allí y me lancé por encima del sofá, cargando mi peso justo por encima de su hombro y alargando el brazo para quitársela.

Natsu se sorprendió al notar mi peso en su hombro y se giró. Ahora veía sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca demasiado cerca de la mía. ¡_Notaba mi corazón latir a mil por hora_! Y me había quedado paralizado, con mis dedos tocando la esquina de la fotografía, pero no pensaba en ella, pensaba en aquellos labios, pensaba en besarlos hasta que los oí pronunciar las palabras que más duras me resultaba de aceptar.

~ ¿Eres adoptado? – me preguntó de golpe y sé, que iba a ponerme a llorar

No podía evitarlo, lo intentaba pero no podía, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y no podía moverme, me había quedado ahí parado con la mano en la fotografía, una mano que ahora estaba soltándola y dejándola en la posesión de Natsu. No tenía ni fuerzas para sujetar una simple fotografía. Ya no podía ver los labios de Natsu, todo estaba borroso con mis lágrimas.

Noté como una mano cogía mi muñeca, la que había estirado para coger la fotografía y tiraba de ella provocando que mi cuerpo, apoyado sobre el borde del respaldo del sofá, cayese hacia delante. ¡_Me estaba empujando hacia él_! Me caí tumbado boca arriba encima de las piernas de Natsu. No podía pensar en nada, no podía ver nada, sólo lloraba, sólo me dejé empujar, sólo sé, que estaba ahora en los asientos del sofá tumbado sobre las piernas de Natsu.

No le vi, pero sentí su mano en mi nuca, sentía como acariciaba mi cabello, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y aunque al principio me sorprendí, luego cerré los ojos correspondiendo su beso. ¿Cuánto había deseado que hiciera esto? ¿Cuánto había soñado cómo serían sus besos? Eran dulces, eran tiernos, eran cálidos y me gustaban, me gustaban demasiado. Su movimiento lento me excitaba, no vi pasión, estaba disfrutando de mi boca, estaba saboreando con lentitud cada centímetro de mi boca y me gustaba.

De repente nos separamos, ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ¡_Lyon_! No podíamos hacer esto, no podía hacerle esto a mi hermano, pero es que era Natsu, me gustaba demasiado, no podía evitar querer que me besase, no podía evitar sentir esto por él. ¿Era un mal hermano? Sí, en este momento me sentía así y lloré aún más.

~ Lo siento – se disculpó Natsu – Dios… no sé que me ha pasado – me dijo – lo siento mucho, enserio.

No podía parar de llorar y quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero es que no lo estaba, me dolía hacerle esto a mi hermano, me dolía demasiado pensar en esto ¿Cómo iba a mirar ahora a la cara a Lyon sabiendo que había besado a su novio?

~ Lyon – le dije en susurro

~ Puedo contárselo yo si quieres – me dijo Natsu

~ No lo hagas, por favor – le pedí

Solo me faltaba eso, que se enterase de esto y me pegase aún más, me hiciera más la vida imposible.

~ No se lo digas, por favor – le supliqué a Natsu aún llorando.

~ Vale – me dijo.

~ Hagamos que no ha pasado nada – le comenté – sólo eso.

~ ¿Eres adoptado? – me preguntó esta vez devolviéndome la fotografía de los que se suponía… eran mis verdaderos padres.

Yo tampoco sabía seguro si eran mis padres auténticos o no, según el orfanato, fui entregado siendo un bebé y esa fotografía estaba entre las mantas. Todo el mundo supuso que eran mis padres y yo preferí guardarla como recuerdo, sólo un recuerdo por saber quienes eran, cómo eran.

~ Sí – le dije al final

~ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – me preguntó

~ Porque legalmente, soy el hermano de Lyon, su madre firmó los papeles, así que soy de su familia, ya no tiene importancia de donde venga.

~ Llevaba pensando desde ayer que parecíais dos personas diferentes – me comentó – estuve dudando hasta de sí erais hermanos y resulta, que no lo erais… por eso hay tanta diferencia en vuestro carácter. No te pareces en nada a Lyon.

~ Ya lo sé – le dije llorando – no puedo ser como Lyon

Al fin y al cabo, quedaba demostrado que mi pasado me perseguía, que siempre sería como Lyon decía, el chico que encontraron en un orfanato desastroso y triste, el chico sin familia y sin amigos, el sucio perro de la calle ¿Qué podía esperar la gente de mí? Claro que no era como Lyon, él había tenido una buena educación, era refinado, se movía perfectamente entre la gente, conseguía siempre lo que quería, era un empresario de éxito y… ¿Qué era yo? el chico de la calle que tenía que vivir bajo la sombra de Lyon, el que llevaba todas sus pertenencias en una mochila vieja, el que siempre estaba solo porque tenía miedo de hacer amigos y perderlos, el que siempre acababa siendo apaleado. Yo no podría ser nunca como Lyon.

~ Ey – me dijo Natsu captando mi atención – no era un insulto – aclaró de golpe – No te pareces a Lyon y eso es precisamente lo que me atrae de ti, me encanta hablar contigo, eres muy sincero, me encanta que siempre agradezcas los gestos y saques tiempo para estar con la gente en vez de arruinarles sus planes – me comentó – me encanta incluso cuando lloras, porque me da pie a poder sacarte una sonrisa después de las lágrimas – terminó diciendo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos – no tienes que avergonzarte por ser adoptado, eres un chico increíble que sabe sobrevivir solo, no necesitas depender de los demás, eso te hace fuerte.

La verdad, es que las palabras de Natsu animaban, me hicieron sacar una sonrisa y él sonrió conmigo.

~ Toma – me dijo dándome una libreta con un bolígrafo – tendrá que servirte hoy y mañana para los apuntes, este fin de semana, iremos de compras. Venga, sécate esas lágrimas que te llevo a la facultad.

Natsu salió primero hacia la moto, pero yo le detuve el brazo antes de ir hacia allí ¡_Tenía pánico a las motos_! Quizá debería decírselo.

~ Natsu – le llamé y él se giró a mirarme – no tengo nada contra la moto, pero… no me gusta la carretera – le dije – desde el accidente de Ur… no puedo subir en automóviles, me dan miedo.

Natsu se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y luego me miró como si hubiera recordado como murió Ur.

~ Dios… lo siento – me dijo – te he estado llevando en moto y no me había dado cuenta ¿Quieres que cojamos el metro? – me preguntó.

~ Lo prefiero, sí.

Natsu me sonrió para acercarse hacia mí, pasarme la mano por la parte trasera de la cabeza y acercar mi rostro al suyo, dándome un beso en la frente, un beso que me resultó tierno y protector. Al final, le hice subir en metro aunque a él no le gustaba mucho y prefería ir siempre en moto. Me acompañó hasta la universidad y luego se marchó a trabajar, hoy salía tarde.


	8. Chapter 8: Haciendo amigos

Gray Fullbuster POV:

Natsu se marchó a trabajar en cuanto me dejó en la estación que llevaba a la facultad de medicina. Entré por los pasillos y sinceramente, no hablé con nadie porque no entendía a nadie. Caminaba como un pollo sin cabeza, sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba, sin conocer a nadie. La gente hablaba entre ella, se agrupaban entre amigos y reían, yo sólo me dedicaba a caminar y buscar mi aula.

Tenía que asistir a la clase de japonés, porque Natsu me había apuntado a ella antes de ir a las clases de mi carrera. La encontré, aunque llegué tarde. Allí ya estaban todos sentados y el profesor me habló en japonés ¡_Claro que yo no le entendí_! Al final, cansado de repetirme la misma frase tantas veces, me la dijo en inglés. ¡_Podía haberla dicho en inglés desde el principio_! Quería que me sentase en la silla al lado de un chico rubio ¡_Este no era japonés_!

Para ser sincero… no creo que hubiera ningún japonés en esta clase, era una clase para aprender japonés, así que era para extranjeros. Me senté en la mesa contigua al chico y coloqué la libreta encima de la mesa cuando aquel chico rubio prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mi mesa.

~ Que pedazo de ojos tienes – me dijo en un perfecto inglés con una sonrisa – desde luego los japoneses deben estar impresionados contigo.

~ Ya decía yo que me miraban mucho desde que llegué – le sonreí

~ Sting Eucliffe, de Inglaterra, a mi padre le han trasladado a esta isla por negocios, ahora me toca aprender japonés – me soltó con una gran sonrisa.

~ Gray Fullbuster – le dije – Estados Unidos, vivo con mi hermano mayor – por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos? – le pregunté intrigado.

~ ¿No te lo han dicho? – yo negué con la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería – aquí en Japón es poco habitual los ojos tan azules como los tuyos. Por eso mismo que son tan raros, a la gente de aquí les atrae muchísimo. Seguro que debes de tener a unos cuantos detrás de ti ya – me sonreía.

~ Pues no creas – le dije – sólo me miran raro – le indiqué y él empezó a reírse.

Pasamos la hora en aquella clase y sinceramente… no sé si aprendí algo, porque cuando salí, seguia escuchando un idioma que no entendía, seguían mirándome raro y lo único de provecho que tenía, es que Sting venía hablando conmigo en inglés porque tampoco entendía el japonés.

Al parecer, Sting quería ser arquitecto y tenía que ir al edificio de al lado, así que solo coincidíamos en el aula de japonés de las mañanas, aún así, quedamos para comer juntos, él no conocía a nadie aquí y yo tampoco, así que no había una mejor para no estar solo ninguno de los dos.

La verdad, es que a Sting le miraban más raro que a mí, sería por su cabello rubio quizá, porque no había visto ningún japonés rubio a menos que fuera tintado, debía de llamar también la atención de ellos. Escuchaba los murmullos cuando nos veían pasar, alguna risilla tonta y ahora ya empezaba a dudar de si era porque éramos extranjeros o por las cualidades físicas que no eran normales y corrientes por aquí.

Sting se separó de mí cuando llegamos a la entrada para irse hacia su edificio mientras yo cogía uno de los pasillos y buscaba mi aula. La encontré pero sinceramente… si no hubiera ido a clase tampoco importaría mucho ¡_no entendí nada_! Dos horas allí encerrado escuchando a un profesor en japonés y mi libreta seguía limpia ¡_No había conseguido escribir ni una palabra_!

Un chico de mi lateral miró mi libreta vacía y me echó una sonrisa, a lo que yo también le sonreí de forma forzada. Su inglés no era muy bueno, pero aún así, conseguí entenderle cuando me comentó que me dejaba sus apuntes. Se lo agradecí y desde luego… ¡_Ya podía hacerme con un buen_ _diccionario_! Porque aquello, estaba todo escrito en japonés. Por lo menos tenía apuntes aunque no los entendiese.

Quedé con Sting para comer en su edificio, así que salí a la calle comprobando que seguramente, hoy llovería, porque se estaba cubriendo el cielo. No me gustaban las tormentas a menos que estuviera ya resguardado en casa y para colmo, yo era el "niño sin paraguas" porque los odiaba, no me gustaban nada, así que nunca llevaba ninguno conmigo, por lo que al final, acababa llegando a casa empapado.

Corrí hasta el edificio de al lado de arquitectura y aunque le busqué por los pasillos, no le encontré, sólo había japoneses y más japoneses. Seguí buscando entre los pasillos hasta que me di cuenta, que prácticamente estaba yo solo por el pasillo. Iba a volverme hacia atrás para buscarle por otro pasillo cuando alguien me empujó metiéndome por una puerta de un lateral hacia el baño. Me pegué contra el cristal por el empujón y me volví a hacer daño en la mano que ya tenía prácticamente curada.

Me giré a mirar al que me había empujado, tenía el cabello rubio y largo ¡_Creo que tintado_! Porque era japonés, al menos me lo parecía. El chico sonreía mucho pero a mí no me daba confianza aquella situación. Tras él entró otro chico, de pelo corto moreno y con un mechón blanco que le caía por la parte delantera hacia la frente.

Me incorporé como pude por el dolor de haberme golpeado contra la pila del lavabo en el costado y apoyando la mano en el cristal, hice fuerza terminando de ponerme de pie. Me quedé mirándoles, no les conocía, así que no sabía muy bien porque me buscaban a mí, ni siquiera estudiaba en este edificio, sino en el de al lado. Tampoco pude reaccionar muy bien cuando se lanzó sobre mí cogiéndome del cuello y empotrándome de nuevo contra el espejo. Me quejé por el golpe y sé que de esto, me saldrían unas cuantas marcas, si es que los moratones no estaban saliendo ya.

No podía respirar bien con su mano en mi garganta, me dolía, pero no pensaba llorar delante de ese tío.

~ Tenía razón tu hermano – dijo aquel chico rubio – tienes unos ojos muy llamativos.

Abrí los ojos ante la incertidumbre ¿Los mandaba Lyon? ¿Cómo sabía mi hermano que estaría aquí? ¿o no lo sabía y sólo les había dado mi descripción? No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, el brazo que sujetaba mi garganta se movió y me lanzó contra el suelo provocando que tosiese, pero incluso antes de levantarme, sentí la patada en el estómago.

Me quedé en el suelo con el dolor, sujetándome el estómago y tosiendo. El chico se colocó encima de mí cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta para que le mirase. ¡_Estaba sacando un mechero y eso, sí me daba miedo_! No soportaba el fuego, me daba miedo el fuego, ni siquiera aguantaba el de los mecheros y eso que era una llama muy pequeña, pero igualmente, quemaba, que era mi miedo más grande, quemarme.

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude mirando aquel mechero y como ahora lo encendía muy cerca de mí. Iba a gritar cuando el otro chico moreno detuvo a su compañero.

~ Zancrow, viene alguien – le comentó y éste se apresuró entonces con una sonrisa a quemarme la parte interna del brazo dejando una marca.

Grité, grité tan alto cuando noté el dolor que el otro chico tuvo que sacar a su compañero de encima mío justo antes de que abriera la puerta Sting. ¡_Yo buscándole y era él quien me encontraba a mí_!

Yo ni siquiera hice nada, fue él quien le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro al primer chico y esquivó el golpe de Zancrow pegándole una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la puerta de una de las cabinas del baño. Ambos chicos al verle, decidieron retirarse diciéndome que volverían.

~ Me parece que tu hermano te quiere muchísimo – me dijo irónico Sting ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

~ Demasiado diría yo – le comenté – gracias Sting.

~ De nada, pero tío… creo que deberías aprender a defenderte.

No nos dio tiempo a decir más, porque entró un profesor con Zancrow detrás de él colocando cara lastimera. ¡_El castigo fue para nosotros_! Me castigaban por pelearme… ¡nunca me había peleado! Yo nunca me había metido en problemas, sólo quería un día tranquilo en la facultad intentando enterarme de algo de este idioma para poder sacar las asignaturas adelante ¡_Estaba empezando a odiar este país_! Y todo gracias a mi hermano.

Cuando salimos del despacho tras avisarnos a Sting y a mí de que este problema, sería avisado en casa, nos encontramos con Zancrow sentado en una silla sonriéndonos. Yo pasé de largo, pero Sting le amenazó con un "_esto no quedará así_".

Caminamos los dos por el pasillo, la verdad es que ir con Sting ahora me tranquilizaba, por lo menos uno de los dos sabía defenderse, porque desde luego, yo no era bueno para estas cosas, yo era el niño con el que siempre acababan metiéndose los demás, el inútil que no se peleaba, el que se dejaba golpear creyendo que algún día se cansarían de hacerlo, el que no quería meterse en problemas.

~ ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? – le pregunté a Sting que iba con los brazos en la cabeza buscando la cafetería.

~ Mi padre – me comentó – era boxeador, siempre decía que era bueno aprender a defenderse. Ahora ya no se dedica a las peleas, es empresario, por eso nos hemos mudado aquí.

Iba muy entretenido hablando con Sting, cuando al otro lado del pasillo me encontré con Lyon que venía caminando muy cabreado hacia mí. Sting se puso a la defensiva pero yo le comenté que era mi hermano mayor. Me agarró del cuello en cuanto llegó hasta mí y me empotró contra la pared.

~ ¿Ahora me haces salir del trabajo para intentar solventar tus problemas? ¿Por qué no puedes ser alguien normal y no meterte en líos? – me preguntó.

Yo no podía responderle, en parte sí podía, pero no quería, porque entonces en casa, sería aún peor.

~ Quizá si no le mandases gente a que le hiciera daño – exclamó Sting de golpe llamando su atención – pedazo hermano estás hecho – le soltó – en estas ocasiones me alegro de ser hijo único. Si me llega a tocar un hermano como tú, te aseguro que te habría enseñado educación a golpes.

~ ¿Y tú quien narices eres para meterte en asuntos familiares? – le preguntó.

~ El tío que va a darte una paliza si no le sueltas – Lyon me soltó, pero sólo para centrarse más en Sting.

~ De ti ya me encargaré – le amenazó Lyon para luego girarse hacia mí – y tú, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Natsu, huelo a una milla de distancia lo que sientes por él, mantente alejado y calladito, no quiero que vuelva a discutir conmigo por tu culpa ¿Te ha quedado claro, basura?

Lyon se marchó por el pasillo cabreado, caminando mientras susurraba que no era bueno sacar a los perros de la calle y claramente, se refería a mí. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupaba era cómo Lyon podía haberse enterado de que me gustaba Natsu ¿Tan obvio era yo? no podía ser tan obvio porque no sabía lo del beso de esta misma mañana, pero entonces… ¿Había hecho algo incorrecto que hubiera dado a conocer mis sentimientos por él? ¿Cómo le había hecho sospechar que me gustaba Natsu?

~ Como mola tu hermano – me dijo Sting irónico – si yo tuviera uno como él, hace tiempo le habría dejado las cosas claras. ¿Por qué te trata así? – me preguntó.

~ Porque no soy su hermano, sólo soy el sucio perro callejero al que su madre acogió en casa, cree que puede hacerme lo que quiera por el simple hecho de que no soy nada a sus ojos.

~ Pues tienes un gran problema – me dijo Sting de golpe y no entendí a qué se refería exactamente

Sting tampoco quiso explicarme a qué se refería, o eso… o creía que lo había entendido. No quise preguntarle porque le vi volver a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, así que le seguí.

La tarde siguió con más clases y después, volví a casa para encontrarme con un cabreado Lyon que prácticamente me tiró la escoba a la cabeza obligándome a hacer las tareas de casa ¡_Estaba agotado_!


	9. Chapter 9: Confesiones

Natsu Dragneel POV

Había dejado a Gray en la estación frente a la facultad y ahora me dirigía a trabajar. Entré por el edificio encontrándome en los vestuarios a mi compañero moreno vistiéndose ya con el uniforme. Me saludó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bolsa encima del banquillo y abría mi taquilla para empezar a quitarme la ropa de calle y colocarme el uniforme.

~ ¿Te han dicho algo de la solicitud para el equipo de asalto Natsu? – me preguntó Rogue.

~ Aún no me han dicho nada – le comenté – deberían decir algo a más tardar, la semana que viene.

La verdad es que yo entré en el cuerpo porque quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, quería estar en las fuerzas de asalto, en la élite, ayudar a la gente que estaba en problemas ¡_Tal y como hacía mi padre_! Por eso había propuesto y había realizado las pruebas para poder entrar en Asalto. Rogue también lo había pedido conmigo, pero él, por el simple hecho de que llevábamos demasiado tiempo siendo compañeros y quería venir donde yo estuviera. Era muy complicado entrar y casi imposible que nos dieran la plaza a los dos, pero yo esperaba que nos la dieran.

Esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendríamos para estar en la fuerza de élite de nuestro país, para poder trabajar rescatando rehenes, para poder llegar a ser francotirador, para hacer asaltos, para salvar vidas, sólo en esta ocasión, habían cuatro plazas libres y eso, ya era el doble de plazas que solían salir de forma habitual.

~ ¿Estas muy raro Natsu? ¿Te pasa algo hoy? – me preguntó Rogue sentándose a mi lado.

~ He besado a Gray y no sé por qué lo he hecho y lo peor de todo… es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, siento la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, quiero volver a hacerlo aunque sé que no debo por Lyon.

~ Eso no te pasaba con Lyon – me dijo Rogue de golpe – a Lyon le besas pero ya está, no sientes esa necesidad de repetirlo ¿Estás sintiendo algo por su hermano? – me preguntó ahora.

~ No lo sé, pero me siento extraño, es como si sólo pudiera pensar en Gray ahora mismo.

~ Ten cuidado… son hermanos. Sí Lyon se entera de eso, podría complicarle la vid a Gray

~ ¿Sabes lo peor? Es que no son hermanos biológicos – le dije y Rogue me puso mala cara.

~ ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó.

~ Sí, el mismo Gray me lo ha confirmado, es adoptado, son solo hermanos legalmente, pero no biológicos.

~ Eso es un problema – me dijo Rogue - ¿has pensado que Lyon podría pasarse con él mientras viva en su casa? No son hermanos… así que nada le impide no tocarle – me dijo muy convencido – y admitámoslo… el chico es muy guapo.

~ No creo que Lyon pensase en eso, ¿no?

~ Tú acabas de besarle… dímelo tú entonces. Si te sientes atraído por él ya sin vivir con él, imagínate Lyon que lo tiene todos los días allí.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Rogue me decía, es cierto que Gray tenía algo que me llamaba la atención y seguramente… si a mí me llamaba la atención ¿porqué no se la llamaría a otros? Y con Lyon vivía siempre, pero eran casi como hermanos ¿no le tocaría no? Supongo que si se hubiera pasado Lyon con él, Gray me lo habría contado.

~ Gray es muy sincero, me lo habría dicho – le dije a Rogue volviendo a vestirme.

~ Puede que no – fue su contestación – es joven, podría tener vergüenza de contarte esas cosas, nadie te contaría si le están acosando Natsu, podrías pensar mal de él, o quizá quiere a su hermano y le está cubriendo por no hacerle daño. Que su hermano pase de él no quiere decir que Gray no se preocupe por Lyon.

Volví a pensarlo pero no sabía qué pensar. Es cierto que Lyon no le veía como a su hermano y eso lo veía ahora, porque desde que Gray había llegado a Japón, Lyon no le había hecho el menor caso, seguía con su rutina normal sin preocuparse ni atender las necesidades de su hermano pequeño. Pero ese era el carácter de Lyon, pero Gray… tampoco conocía tan bien a Gray, pero sabía una cosa, no era de las personas que se apartaban y no se involucraban en el problema, él se preocupaba por la gente ¿Cubría entonces a su hermano para no hacerle daño? ¿o es que yo estaba viendo cosas que no sucedían en su relación?

No era buena, eso lo veía, pero de ahí a que Lyon fuera capaz de hacerle daño o incluso abusar sexualmente de él, me parecía un paso demasiado grande incluso para Lyon. Mi novio no era fácil de tratar, tenía mal temperamento y siempre estaba ocupado, pero no podía verle haciendo daño a Gray ¿me lo imaginaría entonces? La única solución a la que llegué, es que debería estar más atento a la relación de esos dos por si veía algo raro, porque de momento, frente a mí, era una relación tensa, pero nada más, no había visto a Lyon tratarle mal, simplemente, pasaba de él.

~ Cambiando a temas menos serios – me dijo Rogue colocando una sonrisa - ¿Besa bien el chaval? – me preguntó y no pude evitar sonreír.

~ Eres un cotilla – le dije.

~ Eso es que te ha gustado – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Sí – le contesté – es muy dulce y repetiría – le comenté – eso es lo que peor llevo, que luego pienso en Lyon y no sé como he podido hacerle esto, pero es que veo a Gray yo no puedo evitarlo, tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarle, de no sé…

~ Madre mía Natsu – me dijo Rogue – tú te estás colando por ese chico.

~ Es posible, no te lo discuto, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Lyon, tengo que evitar caer en la tentación. Para colmo, Lyon se marcha este fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y me quedo solo con Gray. Rogue… - le llamé – no sé si soy capaz de aguantarme las ganas estando a solas con él – le confesé.

~ No serás capaz – me dijo muy seguro – tal y como estás ahora, imposible para ti. Venga, termina de cambiarte y salgamos a trabajar un rato – me sonrió – te invito a un café a medio día y me sigues contando.

Me terminé de colocar el uniforme y saqué de la taquilla mi arma colocándola en el cinturón. Salí hacia la oficina y en cuanto encontré a Rogue hablando con el resto de compañeros, salimos a patrullar. Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad patrullando al menos hasta el medio día, luego directamente puse rumbo hacia la cafetería ¡_yo necesitaba un café para llevar urgente_! Y Rogue parecía necesitar otro también.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos, fui yo quien entré a pedir los cafés mientras Rogue se quedaba fuera en la acerca controlando. El empleado que ya me conocía, me saludó y me preparó los cafés en un momento. Hablé con él un par de frases, le pagué y recogí mis cafés para reunirme con mi compañero.

Mi compañero estaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la acera, donde había una empresa de tecnología. Me acerqué a él mientras daba un sorbo de café y le tendí el suyo. Se sorprendió al verme pero enseguida cogió el café.

~ ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté mirando hacia el mismo sitio.

~ Nada – me dijo – vamos

¡_Algo había visto que le había llamado la atención_! Ahora intentaba evitarme el tema. Sonreí y miré hacia la empresa. Entre los cristales veía a un chico rubio de cabello corto, muy parecido al mío que hablaba con un adulto. Sonreía y hacía gestos con sus manos, no puede evitar sonreír más aún.

~ Es guapo – le dije sonriendo con malicia a lo que Rogue se giró con las mejillas rojas.

~ ¿De qué me hablas?

~ Venga Rogue, estabas mirando a ese chico – le comenté

Volví a mirar para sorprenderme viendo como salía de la empresa y se reunía fuera con Gray. ¿Qué hacía Gray aquí?

~ ¿Y tú eres el que cree poder aguantarse estando a solas con él? – me dijo Rogue metiéndose conmigo ahora – parece que se conocen.

~ Eso parece, debe ser algún compañero de la facultad, porque le dejé esta mañana allí.

~ Aprovecha cuando te quedes a solas con Gray y entre beso y beso, pregúntale quién es su amigo, al menos el nombre – me dijo Rogue riéndose de mí.

~ No voy a besarle – le dije – aguantaré

La verdad es que iba intentando convencerme de eso, pero no creo que pudiera aguantarme. Ya sólo con ver a Gray sonriendo y hablando con aquel chico por la calle, ya me daba ganas de ir corriendo y comerle a besos, pero no podía ¡_Estaba trabajando_! Esta noche iría un rato, aunque claro… estaba Lyon, que se iba mañana. Aproveché para meterme con Rogue.

~ ¿Así que quieres saber quien es ese chico rubio, eh? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

~ Déjame en paz Natsu, sólo era curiosidad.

~ Si, sí… lo que tú digas Rogue, quizá si te dejo a solas con ese chico… tampoco puedes contenerte.

~ ¿cómo no voy a contenerme? Ni siquiera le conozco, no es lo mismo que tú, que sabes que te excita ese moreno de espectaculares ojos azules – se cachondeó de mí.

Estuvimos patrullando el resto del día y estaba realmente cansado, sólo pensaba en volver a casa, en ver a Gray ¡_Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en Lyon_! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sólo me venía Gray a la mente?

Al acabar mi turno entré rápidamente por el vestuario y hasta Rogue se sorprendió de lo rápido que me duché y me cambié para ir cuanto antes a casa de Lyon. Rogue sólo sonreía y hacía gestos intentando decirme que no aguantaría mis ganas de estar con Gray ¡_que payaso era cuando se lo proponía_!

Fui a mi casa primero para coger la moto, básicamente porque luego no tendría metros para volver a casa. Ya era de noche y los metros no tardarían en dejar de circular. Llegué a mi casa prácticamente a las once de la noche, entré en casa lanzando la bolsa por el suelo de la entrada y volví a cerrar cogiendo ahora la moto.

Conduje hasta la casa de Lyon y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me recibió con un efusivo beso. Lo correspondí, pero no pude evitar pensar en el beso de aquella mañana con Gray. Este era dominante, posesivo, no tenía nada que ver con el de Gray, los de él eran tiernos, dulces, podía sentir las emociones que ponía en ellos, con Lyon no sentía nada, era sólo un beso, algo frío en el que no podía notar sus sentimientos, sólo su deseo de controlarme.

~ Uo… que efusivo vienes hoy – le dije a Lyon - ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado? – le pregunté.

~ Tenías razón Natsu, lo siento, supongo que he estado muy ocupado estos días, pero cuando vuelva de este viaje, prometo sacar tiempo para nosotros.

~ Genial – le dije sonriendo.

Entré en la casa buscando a Gray, no quería preguntarle a él porque no me echase en la cara que sólo iba pensando en su hermano pequeño, prefería que pensase que estaba allí por mi novio ¡_Que sería lo lógico_! Lyon estaba preparando la cena y cuando puso la mesa para dos, no aguanté más.

~ ¿No cena tu hermano? – le pregunté.

~ No cielo, hoy estamos solos tú y yo – me dijo en tono romántico – mi hermano se ha ido hace un rato.

No pude evitar preocuparme y supongo que no fui precisamente la mejor compañía esta noche en una cena romántica como había preparado Lyon, pero es que me preocupaba que su hermano pequeño estuviera ahí fuera a saber donde, sin saber el idioma, sin conocer la ciudad ¿Dónde narices estaba Gray?


	10. Chapter 10: Preocupación

Gray Fullbuster POV

Aquella noche llegué tarde, menos mal que esta vez si tenía llaves de la casa. Cuando entré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no parecía haber nadie ¡_Creo que Lyon ya se había marchado_! Y di las gracias por eso. Pasé primero por el baño para intentar curarme la quemadura de mi brazo y después, me fui a mi habitación tirándome en el colchón a dormir.

El despertador sonando me mataba ¡_no podía levantarme_! Me dolía todo el cuerpo de la paliza de ayer, estaba agotado del trabajo nocturno y no había dormido apenas ni dos horas ¡_pero tenía que ir a la Universidad_! Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder levantarme.

Me vestí con la ropa que Natsu me había prestado y salí corriendo para coger el metro para ir a la facultad. Ahora que lo pensaba… no recordaba donde tenía que bajar. Llamé a Natsu y esperaba que estuviera despierto ¡no me gustaría tener que despertarle! Enseguida le escuché al otro lado.

~ Hombre… el chico desaparecido ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó.

~ Haciendo un trabajo que nos han mandado en clase con un compañero – le mentí, sólo me faltaba que supiera donde trabajaba - ¿En qué parada tengo que bajar para la facultad?

~ ¿Desde tu casa en metro? – ahora parecía estar pensando o contando – la séptima – me dijo – por cierto Gray, recuerda que luego iré a tu casa, así que de la facultad a casa – me recordó.

~ Vale.

Mi mala suerte, es que hoy era viernes y por tanto… trabajaba ¿Cómo iba a evitar a Natsu si estaba en casa? Bajé en la séptima parada y me uní a Sting que me estaba esperando allí para ir juntos. Las clases fueron aburridas y en los tiempos libres, me dediqué a intentar evitar a Zancrow ¡_no me apetecía que me quemasen más_! Ya tenía bastante con intentar curarme la que me hizo en el brazo.

Por suerte, aunque vi a Zancrow en la cafetería, no intentó nada, supongo que porque Sting estaba sentado conmigo y no le había terminado de gustar que él pudiera detenerle, como sucedió en el baño. ¿Debería pedirle a Sting que me enseñase a defenderme? O quizá a Natsu, era policía, también podría ayudarme con eso.

~ ¿Qué te pasa hoy Gray? – me preguntó Sting tomando un sorbo de su café – estas serio.

~ Estoy preocupado – le dije – porque el novio de mi hermano viene a casa hoy para quedarse el fin de semana y mi hermano se va de viaje.

~ ¿Y no te gusta quedarte a solas con él? – me preguntó - ¿Qué pasa intenta propasarse contigo o qué? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ Peor – le dije – creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

~ No me fastidies Gray ¿del novio de tu hermano? ¿Tan guapo es?

~ Sí – le dije – y no sólo que es guapo, es atento, se preocupa por mí, es muy dulce, es romántico – le seguí comentando – es que lo tiene todo.

~ Tienes un problema – me dijo Sting.

~ ¿Qué problema? – le pregunté.

~ Que si el intenta propasarse contigo, estás perdido, caerás – me dijo sonriendo y bebiendo otra vez de su café.

~ Le he besado esta mañana – le dije y casi me escupió el café que llevaba en la boca.

~ ¿Qué le has besado?

~ Bueno… en realidad él me besó a mí – le dije – y antes de que hables, sé que está muy mal y que soy un pésimo hermano, pero es que me gustó.

~ Entonces te recomiendo que si te quedas a solas con él, aproveches antes de que venga tú hermano.

~ ¿cómo voy a hacerle eso a mi hermano?

~ Eso es fácil, no pienses en él, piensa en con quien estás – me dijo como si fuera tan fácil.

En realidad le decía enseguida que no a Sting, pero realmente, el beso con Natsu me había impactado, me gustaba ¡_no podía negarlo_! Quedarme un fin de semana entero con él, me llamaba la atención, el problema era como esconderle todo lo que estaba pasando en casa, porque como lo descubriese, si que estaba perdido, mi hermano pasaría de pasar de mí, a hacerme la vida imposible al extremo. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sonreír, eran tres días enteros a solas con Natsu, comiendo con él, durmiendo en la misma casa, duchándome sabiendo que estaría por allí. Era como vivir con él, aunque solo fueran tres días.

~ Aprovecha – escuché a Sting – tu hermano no está, deja de pensar en él y aprovecha la situación – me repitió guiñándome un ojo.

~ No sé si el querría algo conmigo – le dije a Sting susurrando.

~ Por favor, ¿Tengo que explicarte como se liga? – me preguntó sonriendo – siéntate en el sofá con él, acóplate y mírale.

~ ¿Sólo tengo que mirarle? – me sorprendí.

~ Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, créeme, sólo necesitas mirarle para que ese chico caigo rendido ante ti. Si eso no te funciona, bésale.

Cuando acabamos de almorzar, Sting fue al baño dejándome terminar mi vaso de zumo ¡_a_ _mí no me gustaba el café_! Fue el momento en que aprovechó Zancrow para venir hasta donde yo estaba y mientras pasaba por detrás de mí, susurrarme al oído.

~ Ya te pillaré sólo encanto – me dijo – lo pasaremos bien tu y yo.

No me gustó como lo dijo, en parte me recordaba a la primera vez que Lyon intentó abusar de mí, justo en la primera noche. Por suerte, Sting vino pronto y me preguntó si había terminado. Le afirmé y ambos nos levantamos para volver a clases. Cuando salí de aquella aula de japonés ¡Porque de medicina yo entendía poco! Sting me esperaba fuera en el pasillo.

Salimos del edificio y lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Natsu patrullando con su uniforme de policía por allí con su compañero del primer día.

~ Oh joder – le dije a Sting escondiéndome.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó mirando a todos lados

~ Larguémonos rápido – le comenté – tengo que fugarme para ir a trabajar y si me ve no me dejará irme.

~ ¿hablamos del policía? – me preguntó – están buenos – se reía ahora Sting - ¿De cual de los dos estás huyendo?

~ Pelo rosa, sonrisa de escándalo – le dije.

~ Pues sí está bueno, sí – me dijo ahora - ¿enserio le besaste?

Le miré mal aunque él sonreía como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Desde luego Sting se lo estaba pasando en grande metiéndose conmigo.

~ Te recuerdo que él me besó a mí – le dije.

~ Ya pero a ti te gustó – sonrió - ¿por qué no te lo llevas a la cama? Yo lo haría estando en tu situación.

Le golpeé el hombro a Sting ¿Qué no había entendido que era el novio de mi hermano? No podía hacer eso, encima yo nunca había tenido sexo. Creo que ahora estaba completamente rojo hablando de esto con Sting, pero él sólo sonreía y bromeaba más a cuanto más rojo me ponía yo.

~ Oh… no me fastidies que eres virgen… - dijo ahora sorprendido – por favor, enseñarte a ligar con él es una cosa, enseñarte el sexo es otra muy distinta, ahí estás solo amigo – me dijo – tendrás que confiar en él.

~ ¿me ayudas a evitarle o no?

~ Vale… yo les entretengo y tú te largas – me dijo al final saliendo corriendo hacia ellos y prácticamente chocando contra ambos dejando caer los libros al suelo para que le ayudasen.

Le escuché disculparse un par de veces y mientras él los retenía, yo salí corriendo en dirección contraria. ¡_Tenía que ir a trabajar_! Y lo sentía por Natsu, porque no se merecía que le hiciera esto, pero necesitaba ese trabajo, tenía que pagar la matrícula de la universidad y no era precisamente barata. Mi hermano no me iba a ayudar, así que era completamente necesario hacerle esto.

Trabajé prácticamente toda la noche, de mesa en mesa repartiendo las bebidas en ese club. Alguna vez los clientes llegaban a propasarse un poco, pero claro… no podía quejarme si quería mantener mi trabajo, precisamente por ese motivo, era por lo que se lo ocultaba a Natsu. No quería que viera donde trabajaba o cómo algún que otro cliente acababa tocándome el trasero cuando dejaba su bebida en la mesa, no era algo agradable y sé que no le gustaría nada a Natsu ¡_pero es que tenía que pagar la matrícula_! Si no fuera por eso, ni yo mismo estaría aquí haciendo esto.

Durante toda mi jornada, no pude dejar de pensar en Natsu. ¿Me estaría esperando en casa? ¿Estaría preocupado? ¿Estaría dormido? ¿Me estaría esperando para reñirme cuando llegase como si fuera un niño pequeño?

Salí del club a las cinco de la madrugada y caminé hasta casa ¡_A estas alturas ya me sabía el camino de regreso a casa de memoria_! Pero aún así, caminar solo por estas calles a estas horas de la madrugada, me daba miedo. Aceleré el paso y lo aceleraba cada vez más cuando veía alguna sombra o cruzaba algún callejón oscuro.

Cuando conseguí ver la casa, el corazón dejó de estar en un puño por el miedo acumulado durante todo el trayecto. Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí despacio intentando no hacer ruido. La luz estaba apagada y me llevé el susto de mi vida cuando una mano me agarró por detrás del hombro y me encendió la luz.

~ Joder – le grité y me encontré con la cara de Natsu y no precisamente muy amable – Natsu… - susurré ahora.

~ ¿De dónde coño vienes a estas horas? – me preguntó enfadado – por dios llevo desde ayer sin verte el pelo y se supone que estás bajo mi responsabilidad ¿Se puede saber en que narices estás pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir solo a estas horas de la madrugada?

~ Lo siento Natsu – era lo único que se me ocurría.

~ ¿lo siento? – preguntó - ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Dónde estabas? Y no me sueltes el discurso de haciendo un trabajo con un compañero.

~ No puedo decírtelo – le dije al final.

~ ¿Qué no puedes decírmelo? ¿En que lío estás metido?

~ No estoy en ningún lío – le dije

~ Joder Gray, es que tu no ves que me tenías preocupado, podías haberme llamado, creía que te había pasado algo, he llamado hasta a mis compañeros para que me avisasen si te veían.

~ Lo siento – ahora estaba llorando y Natsu pareció relajarse un poco al verme – yo no quería preocuparte, lo siento…

Caí al suelo de rodillas llorando y noté como Natsu que se había quedado en un principio allí de pie junto a mí en completo silencio, ahora se agachaba cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos. Me levantó el rostro y se quedó mirando mis ojos ahora encharcados en lágrimas.

~ Lo siento – le repetí mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aunque casi no podía verle con las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, me había dejado con la palabra en la boca ¡_me estaba besando_! Cerré los ojos disfrutando se su beso, un beso lleno de preocupación que el mismo Natsu era incapaz de disimular. Su beso tierno de la otra vez ahora era uno hambriento, uno lleno de deseo que demostraba cuanto miedo le había hecho pasar a él por no tener noticias de mí en todo este tiempo.

No creí que me gustaran tanto sus besos, pero si seguía así, me iba a volver adicto a ellos y más, cuando noté su lengua pasear por mi labio inferior obligándome a abrir mi boca dándole paso. No podía evitar pensar en como me gustaban sus besos ¡_me gustaban demasiado_! No quería que se separase de mí nunca y odiaba en este momento a mi hermano porque le tenía siempre para él, yo sólo podía disfrutar de Natsu en estos pocos momentos. Abrí los ojos cuando noté sus labios temblar bajo los míos, ¡_Estaba llorando_! Un par de lágrimas rebeldes estaban resbalando ahora por sus mejillas y al darse cuenta de que yo había detenido el beso para mirarle, se detuvo y se apartó un poco de mí limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo.

~ No vuelvas a desaparecer sin decirme donde vas – me pidió – por favor, sólo necesito que me digas donde vas, donde estarás.

~ A partir de ahora, te lo diré, Natsu – le dije intentando limpiar ahora con mis dedos lo que quedaba del camino de las lágrimas en su mejilla – no llores, por favor – le pedí yo ahora a él.


	11. Chapter 11: Sentimientos

Natsu Dragneel POV

Ver llorar a Gray, me había afectado, no esperé jamás que verle llorar me afectaría de esta forma, hasta me había hecho llorar a mí del miedo que había pasado sin saber nada de él en todas estas horas. Me encantaba Gray y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo sentía por Lyon, pero lo que sentía por su hermano pequeño era demasiado fuerte para poder olvidarlo.

Obligué a Gray a sentarse en el sofá, quería que me explicara muchas cosas, quería saber donde estuvo anoche, quería saber si había asistido a la universidad, quería saber porque no me había hecho caso y había vuelto aquí y sobre todo… quería saber donde narices iba por las noches que le hacía llegar a las seis de la madrugada caminando solo por las calles ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa?

Fui a la cocina a prepararle una infusión, porque él estaba casi más nervioso que yo y creo que necesitaba relajarse. Cuando volví tras prepararla y llegué al sofá donde había dejado a Gray, éste luchaba por no cerrar sus párpados y caer dormido allí mismo ¡_Debía estar muy cansado_! Me dio tanta lástima tenerle allí soportando su sueño sólo porque buscaba una explicación, que me acerqué a él para cogerle en brazos y llevarle a su habitación.

~ Voy a llevarte a tu habitación – le dije a Gray acercándome para cogerle

No llegué a cogerle, Gray se levantó de golpe evitando que lo hiciera y me comentó que podía ir él solo, yo aluciné. ¿Qué le pasaba con la habitación? ¿Por qué no quería que entrase?

~ ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté.

~ No la tengo arreglada – me dijo.

~ Me da igual, te llevaré.

~ No puedes entrar, enserio, está fatal.

~ Ya te he dicho que me da exactamente lo mismo, voy a llevarte hasta tu cama.

~ No puedes – me dijo esta vez casi gritando – me da vergüenza que la veas así – me dijo ahora bajando su voz y sonrojándose.

¿Tanta vergüenza le daba no tener su cuarto recogido? No me apetecía discutir más con él por hoy. Por suerte para mí, había venido con el coche, así que pensé algún plan para que durmiera tranquilo.

~ Recoge tus cosas, te vienes a mi casa este fin de semana.

~ ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

~ Ya me has oído, venga recoge, te espero en el coche.

Tal y como le dije, le esperé apoyado en mi todoterreno negro hasta que le vi salir con su pequeña mochila. ¡_Supongo que no había cogido muchas cosas_! Tampoco es que tuviera muchas, le había prometido llevarle a comprar este fin de semana lo que necesitase.

Los dos subimos en el coche y conduje con cuidado, por el simple hecho de que Gray me había confesado que tenía miedo a los accidentes de tráfico después de lo que le pasó a Ur. Yo me centré en conducir, me centré en la carretera que a estas horas, estaba prácticamente vacía. Cuando llegué a mi piso, guardé el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo y tras colocar el freno de mano y quitar la llave, me di cuenta de que Gray se había quedado dormido.

Me quedé allí unos segundos observándole ¡_De verdad que estaba reventado_! ¿Qué le pasaba a este chaval? ¿No dormía por las noches o qué? Bueno por lo menos tenía seguro que llevaba dos noches que no había dormido en casa, así que debía ser eso, la cuestión era… ¿Por qué no dormía por las noches?

No podía dejar de mirarle allí sentado en el asiento, con su cabeza inclinada hacia mí, sus labios entreabiertos, su flequillo cayendo sobre su frente y con aquellos párpados cubriendo aquellos preciosos ojos azules. ¡_No podía evitar pensar que era realmente guapo_! Sobre todo cuando dormía.

Le desabroché el cinturón y bajé del coche abriendo su puerta para cogerle en brazos. Cerré con el mando a distancia cuando tuve a Gray ya entre mis brazos y avancé por el parking hasta el ascensor. Buscar las llaves de casa en el bolsillo de mi pantalón con Gray en brazos fue una de las tareas más complicadas que había tenido que realizar en mi vida y aún con mis bruscos movimientos, Gray no se despertó ¡_si que estaba cansado_!

Le llevé hasta mi dormitorio y le dejé en la cama con cuidado mientras pensaba qué hacer con él. ¿Le quitaba la ropa y le ponía un pijama? ¿le dejaba en ropa interior? ¿Le dejaba tal cual estaba? Miré por la gran ventana las luces de la ciudad bajo nuestros pies y estuve un rato allí pensando qué hacer, al final decidí quitarle esa ropa y dejarle una de mis camisetas por lo menos.

Me costó desnudarle y más cuando vi su abdomen perfecto ¡_este fin de semana iba a ser una verdadera tortura con él aquí_! Le había dicho muy convencido a Rogue que aguantaría, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Sinceramente… Lyon también estaba últimamente tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo para mí, ni siquiera para practicar el sexo aunque fuera algo rápido y sinceramente… entre mi necesidad y lo atractivo de Gray, no me ayudaba nada para tener que controlarme.

Iba a ponerle una de mis camisetas cuando me di cuenta que llevaba una quemadura en la cara interna de la parte superior de su brazo. ¡_Eso no se lo podía haber hecho él_! Tenía que habérselo hecho alguien. ¡_Ahora sí me estaba preocupando_!

Busqué por todo su cuerpo por si tenía más marcas y no encontré nada, al menos hasta que le di la vuelta y vi su espalda. A esa zona él tampoco llegaba, así que no podía habérselo hecho él mismo. ¿Sería Lyon? ¿Tenía razón Rogue en que Lyon podría hacerle daño? Pero si yo no había visto nada extraño a parte de que no le hiciera caso. No sé si Gray me contaría esto aunque le preguntase. ¿Cómo podía tener tantas heridas? Las de la espalda incluso parecían antiguas, ya estaban hasta cicatrizadas, pero aún así… no podía creerme como podía alguien haberle hecho esto.

Le coloqué una de mis camisetas viejas por encima y lo metí dentro de la cama tapándolo con la sábana y la manta. Me cambié rápido tras comprobar que Gray ya estaba arreglado y me metí dentro de las mantas apagando la luz. No pude evitar girarme hacia su lado y aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, le pasé el brazo por la cintura acercándole a mí. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas marcas mientras intentaba dormirme y finalmente, me dormí ¡_no sé ni cómo ni cuando_! Lo único que tenía claro, es que tenía a un Gray profundamente dormido entre mis brazos.

El sol entrando por la gran cristalera me despertó y es que… se me olvidó bajar las persianas. Con tanto ajetreo con Gray anoche, algo se me tenía que olvidar. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme al moreno aún aprisionado bajo mi brazo derecho y dormido ¡_Si que estaba cansado_! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No podía dormir en su casa o qué? Parecía estar agotado, como si estuviera recuperando aquí todo el sueño perdido.

Me levanté para preparar el desayuno antes de que Gray se despertara, quería por lo menos, prepararle el desayuno y aunque hice mucho ruido en la cocina, cuando volví a la habitación, seguía durmiendo.

Dejé la bandeja con el desayuno encima de la mesilla de noche y toqué el brazo que tenía por fuera de la manta intentando despertarle. Toqué su piel descubriendo lo suave que era aunque el brazo estaba frío de haber pasado toda la noche fuera de las mantas. No pude evitar sonreír. Me encantaba verle en mi cama dormido con aquella cara de ángel que tenía ¡_porque_ _cuando dormía hasta parecía un buen chico que nunca ha roto un plato_! Aunque pensándolo… yo no creí que Gray hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

Cuando mi caricia llegó a su hombro, se despertó sobresaltado tirándose todo lo atrás de la cama que pudo mientras se cubría con la manta ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Tanto miedo por una simple caricia?

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté intentando no asustarle más y pareció reaccionar tras ver dónde estaba.

~ Sí – me dijo – lo siento, me he asustado un poco.

~ Ya lo veo, no era mi intención. Te he traído el desayuno, debes de tener hambre.

~ Sí, mucha – me comentó y me senté a su lado cogiendo la bandeja con el desayuno.

Desayuné con él mientras pensaba como preguntarle por las marcas de su espalda, seguramente se pondría a la defensiva e intentaría evitarme el tema. Como no sabía lo que solía desayunar, le hice un poco de todo lo que vi, yo me tomé mi desayuno de siempre. Le vi tomar leche en vez de café y sonreí ¡_Me encantaba_! Era como un niño inocente. Dejé mi taza encima de la mesilla de mi lado y le miré ahora serio.

~ Gray… ¿Quién te ha quemado el brazo? – le pregunté empezando por la parte suave.

Se miró de golpe descubriendo ahora algo más despejado que no llevaba su ropa, que llevaba una camiseta mía para dormir.

~ Me quemé cocinando – me dijo agachando la mirada.

~ Eh – le dije colocando mi dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarle a mirarme – no me mientas, agachas la mirada cada vez que lo haces.

~ Un compañero de la facultad – me dijo de golpe avergonzado – me quemó con un mechero.

~ Dime quien es – le dije ahora.

Gray ahora estaba temblando, supongo que no quería decírmelo o es que no confiaba en mí como para contármelo.

~ No me trates como a un niño – me dijo de golpe – puedo arreglarme sólo, te estás comportando como si fuera tu hijo y no lo soy

Aquello me dolió, porque no le veía como a un hijo, sólo quería saber que estaba bien, pero ahora pensándolo, la verdad es que quizá sí me estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida como haría un padre.

~ No te veo como a mi hijo – le dije de golpe ante su sorpresa – si te viera como algo de mi familia no haría esto – le comenté ahora acercándome para besarle.

No se opuso a mi beso, más bien todo lo contrario, me seguía perfectamente, me estaba correspondiendo e incluso él mismo abrió la boca dejándome entrar en ella. Sus manos acabaron agarrando con fuerza mi camiseta a la altura de la cintura y sé que estaba temblando levemente, se le notaba en las manos y en su agarre que se negaba a soltar, como si estar allí cogido le tranquilizase.

Pasé mi mano por su nuca acariciándola antes de agarrarla con fuerza para acercarle aún más a mí. Podía ver ahora los ojos cerrados de Gray disfrutando de mi beso y me resultó extraño, pero sólo pensaba en él, pensaba en lo que me atraía, pensaba en su forma de ser, pensaba en que era un chico inocente al que sólo con un beso conseguías hacerle feliz.

Metí la mano que tenía libre bajo la camiseta de él para acariciarle la espalda, cando de golpe, él cogió mi mano soltando mi camiseta para apartarme la mano temblando. Luego recordé lo de las cicatrices.

~ Shh – le dije para calmarle – está todo bien, déjame acariciarte Gray – le comenté en susurro y apartó su mano de la mía con suavidad.

Bajo las yemas de mis dedos, noté aquellas cicatrices, su piel irregular y me dolía, me dolía saber que alguien le había hecho esto. No se lo dije, me dediqué a besarle y acariciarle la espalda intentando hacerle ver, que no me importaban sus marcas, sólo le deseaba a él.

Me incorporé con lentitud poniéndome de rodillas y colocando mis manos en sus hombros obligándole a tumbarse. Me miraba con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban, eran tan azules, tan inocentes. Se tumbó boca arriba, mirándome, viendo como yo me colocaba encima de su cuerpo con cuidado, ahora que me fijaba ¡_Estaba temblando_! No creí que Gray estuviera preparado para lo que yo estaba pensando, además, pensé en Rogue diciéndome que no aguantaría y la verdad… si seguía así, llevaba toda la razón, tenía que parar… ¡_y tenía que parar ahora_! Le besé el cuello por tranquilizarle un poco y subí hacia su oreja para susurrarle.

~ Puedes darte una ducha si quieres y puedo ayudarte con tus apuntes – le comenté sonriendo levantándome

Gray dudó unos segundos… creo que no entendía por qué había parado de golpe. ¡_No iba a darle la razón a Rogue_! Y no iba a hacer algo que Gray no quisiera, menos mientras estaba temblando de miedo bajo mí.


	12. Chapter 12: aprendiendo japonés

Gray Fullbuster POV

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Es lo que me preguntaba… ¡_estaba_ _tumbado en la cama_! ¡_Tenía a Natsu encima de mí_! ¿_Por_ _qué no estaba teniendo relaciones con él_? Sting me dijo tres condiciones para conseguirlo, una no pensar en mi hermano… y no estaba pensando en Lyon, la segunda… mirarle ¡_le había mirado, le había mirado mucho_! Y en tercera, besarle si mirarle no funcionaba ¡_nos habíamos besado_! ¿Entonces por qué estaba pasando de mí?

Natsu se levantó de la cama y sé que se había excitado, se le notaba el bulto bajo el pantalón ¡_no entendía nada_! Prefería ayudarme con los apuntes que tener sexo conmigo. Ahora que lo pensaba… la verdad es que me sentía mal por mi hermano pensar en esto… pero me habría gustado dejar de ser virgen con Natsu, me gustaba él, me sentía seguro con él ¿Quién mejor que Natsu para mi primera vez?

Recordaba las películas que solía ver con Ur cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, aquellas de amor que me tocaba tragarme con ella y desde luego, esto no se parecía en nada a una de ellas, porque en las películas, los protagonistas se besaban y hacían el amor enseguida, pero yo, intentaba utilizar los trucos de las películas y no funcionaban… ¡_Que frustrante_!

Natsu salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y me dejó allí solo en la cama. ¡_No se podía hacer nada_! Supongo que era mejor así, no podía hacerle esto a mi hermano, me había dejado llevar por las ideas que Sting me había metido en la cabeza. ¡_Tenía que dejar de pensar en sexo_! No estaba bien y punto. A partir de ahora, no volvería a pensar en esto, no le complicaría las decisiones a Natsu, me conformaría con los besos que él quisiera darme.

Me levanté de la cama quitándome las mantas y caminé descalzo hacia el baño buscando la ducha. No había tenido el placer de entrar en su aseo la última vez que estuve aquí. Cuando entré, aluciné, mi habitación de la casa de Lyon cabía en su baño, era enorme, con una ducha inmensa con suelo de piedra oscura y una gran cristalera.

Me quité la ropa y entré en la ducha ¡_era enorme_! Pero había demasiados mandos, tantos que no sabía por donde empezar a tocar para que saliese el agua. En mi casa ¡_Bueno… en la de Ur y en la de Lyon_! Sólo había una manivela, derecha agua caliente, izquierda agua fría, aquí había botones… y yo no entendía nada de lo que ponía ¡_porque encima estaba en japonés_!

Sólo tenía una manera de ducharme… tocar botones hasta que saliera caliente. Toqué el primero y salió espuma ¿una ducha podía sacar espuma? Era la primera noticia que tenía, volví a apretar el botón para que se detuviera. Presioné el siguiente botón y salió agua, pero agua fría. Grité e intenté cerrar el agua, presionando no sé que botón y provocando que saliera con más fuerza aún levantando la espuma que se había acumulado antes ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba a esta ducha?

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a Natsu venir hacia mí y abrir el cristal de la ducha para meterse dentro incluso con ropa para intentar apagarlo. Intenté cubrirme cogiendo una toalla y enrollándola a mi cintura mientras él presionaba un par de botones deteniendo la ducha.

~ ¿Pero qué hacías? – me preguntó riéndose.

~ Intentar encender el agua caliente – le comenté intentando justificar la cantidad de espuma que ahora nos envolvía a ambos.

~ De verdad que tienes que aprender japonés – me dijo sonriendo

~ ¿Vas a enseñarme? – le pregunté justo cuando me resbalé.

Cogí la camiseta de Natsu intentando no caerme, en lugar de eso, caímos los dos entre tanta espuma. Me quejé por el culazo mientras Natsu no paraba de reír ¿Tanta gracia le hacía caerse? ¿Tanta gracia le hacía que le hubiera llenado el baño entero de espuma? No paraba de reírse y al final, acabé riéndome yo también con él.

~ Estás lleno de espuma – me dijo Natsu aún riéndose.

~ No soy el único – le comenté intentando quitarle ahora espuma del pelo.

Natsu me miraba y paré de reír cuando me di cuenta como se había puesto serio de golpe y me miraba muy de cerca. Notaba su respiración golpeando contra mi mejilla, notaba su mano ahora acariciar la otra mejilla en la que no me lanzaba su respiración y cerré los ojos sintiendo su contacto en mi rostro, centrándome en su mano que me acariciaba.

Noté sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, tiernos, dulces, cálidos. Se movió con lentitud causándome impaciencia, quería que me besase, quería que fuera pasional y se dio cuenta cuando yo hice el amago de meterle la lengua elevando el ritmo del beso mientras intentaba acercar mi rostro más al suyo para profundizar el beso.

Moví mis manos para acercarlas a su cuello y sé, que le llené aún más de espuma, pero no me importó, sólo quería sentirle. Yo también noté como me llenaba de espuma a cada caricia y como su peso empezaba a tumbarme en aquel suelo de piedra oscura rodeado de espuma.

Su mano bajó a mi toalla mientras se apartaba de mi boca. Su mano se detuvo en el nudo de la toalla que cubría mi desnudez, creo que estaba luchando consigo mismo, intentando decidir si esto estaba bien o no.

~ Lo siento Gray – se disculpó abriendo ahora los ojos para mirar los míos – no aguanto más, te necesito – me dijo deshaciendo el nudo.

No quitó la toalla, la dejó allí pero sabía perfectamente, que en cuanto rozase un mínimo, al no tener sujeción, la toalla desaparecería. Me besó ahora con pasión, invadiendo mi boca sin compasión alguna.

~ ¿A esto le llamas enseñar japonés? – le pregunté sonriendo.

~ ¿Tienes quejas con mi forma de enseñarte la lengua japonesa? – me preguntó irónico – puedo cambiar la técnica si lo deseas.

No le dije nada, pero volví a besarle con fuerza metiéndole esta vez la lengua yo a él. Su mano bajaba ahora por mi cintura arrastrando con ella parte de la toalla buscando mi miembro. No paró de besarme y creo que me sonrojé cuando noté sus dedos en mí tocando mi miembro.

Ahogué mi leve gemido en su boca y cerré los ojos, no podía mirar a Natsu en este momento, me daba mucha vergüenza. ¡_Supongo que era una_ _tontería_! Pero tenía vergüenza. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y volví a sentirlos mordiendo mi oreja con delicadeza para después escucharle sonreír contra ella mientras susurraba.

~ Abre esos preciosos ojos Gray, me encanta verlos – me dijo

Le abrí los ojos y me crucé con la mirada oscura de Natsu, estaba sonriendo y chocó su nariz contra la mía de forma cariñosa mientras miraba mis ojos. Sé que estaba rojo ¡_Tenía que estarlo_! No sé si podría mantener mis ojos abiertos mucho tiempo frente a él.

En algo tenía razón Sting, no estaba pensando en mi hermano, estaba pensando en Natsu, estaba pensando en sí dolía tener relaciones, pensaba sólo en este momento, todo lo demás, me daba igual y creo que Natsu, se sentía exactamente como yo, disfrutando de este momento concreto.

No supe que hacer con mis manos, tenía vergüenza hasta de tocarle, no sabía qué hacer, según Sting… confiar en Natsu y dejarme, pero es que me sentía incómodo sin hacer nada, dejándole todo a Natsu. Acerqué mis manos temblando hacia su pecho, tocando su abdomen levemente intentando bajar hacia su pantalón mojado, aún así, sentía como temblaba todo mi cuerpo y creo que Natsu, también lo notó.

~ Gray… no tengas miedo – me dijo de golpe – no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

~ ¿Estás seguro de que no duele? – le pregunté y él me miró sorprendido.

~ Gray… ¿no lo has hecho con nadie, verdad? – me preguntó ahora y yo negué con la cabeza confirmándole que él era el primero, que era mi primera vez. - ¡joder! – exclamó – lo siento Gray, creía que ya lo habrías hecho con alguien – se disculpaba ahora – solo estaba pensando en mí, no creí que temblabas por esto.

Hizo el amago de levantarse de mí, creo que no quería ser el primero, supongo que se sentía culpable de pensar en sexo precisamente conmigo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¡_Pero es que no me había preguntado a mí y yo quería hacerlo con él_! Sólo le quería a él. Le cogí de aquella camiseta empapada y tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí.

~ No te muevas – le dije – por favor.

~ Gray no puedo hacerte esto.

~ Quiero hacerlo contigo – le dije muy seguro – tiene que ser contigo, quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien en quien confío y ese eres tú, por favor Natsu. – Natsu estaba dudando aún y me miraba en mis ojos – Natsu… mírame – le pedí – ya no soy un niño, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y la estoy tomando, quiero tener sexo contigo y sólo contigo.

Me besó para que no continuase hablando, pero supe que habían tenido efecto mis palabras en él cuando siguió moviendo su mano en mi miembro, cuando volvió a besarme con más efusividad que antes, cuando su mano libre agarraba mi cabello y me acariciaba.

Aunque tenía miedo porque jamás había experimentado esto, estar con Natsu en gran medida, me tranquilizaba, seguramente porque confiaba en él y sabía que no me haría daño… o al menos el menor posible.

Notaba sus labios en mi cuello y dejó de acariciarme para coger mis manos temblorosas y sin saber que hacer, para llevarlas hasta el borde de su camiseta mientras cerraba mis dedos en ella.

~ No tengas vergüenza – me dijo sonriendo – vamos, quítala, no voy a morderte… al menos no mucho – dijo ahora mordiéndome suavemente el cuello y haciéndome gemir.

Moví las manos con bastante vergüenza aún para quitarle la camiseta mojada y él me ayudó elevando sus brazos para que pudiese hacerlo. Me quedé absorto mirando sus pectorales, su abdomen, sus hombros… era perfecto, me encantaba tal y como era. Me besó de nuevo mientras sus manos iban hacia sus pantalones desabrochando el cinturón y ese gesto… hizo que me tensase, porque sabía lo que ocurriría después.

~ Tranquilo – me dijo – hay tiempo, sólo quiero quitármelo, empieza a molestarme – me comentó intentando calmarme.

Dejé que se incorporase entre toda aquella espuma para que pudiera quitarse el pantalón, pero antes de que volviera, noté que me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. No entendí que es lo que quería.

~ Vamos – me dijo insistiendo en que le cogiera la mano

Yo solo podía pensar ahora mismo, que Natsu estaba desnudo igual que yo y no me atrevía ni a mirarle por la vergüenza. Cogí su mano apartando la vista de su cuerpo a sus ojos y me ayudó a levantarme mientras abría el cristal y me indicaba que saliéramos de la ducha. Me dejé guiar hasta su dormitorio y supe entonces, que me llevaba a la cama, pero a mí me sabía mal entrar en su cuarto con estas pintas.

~ Natsu… voy a mojarte todo, míranos, vamos llenos de espuma.

~ Me da igual, lavaré las sábanas, pero estarás más cómodo en un colchón mullido que en una ducha de piedra – me comentó sonriendo. Yo aún lo dudé – Gray, yo he accedido a tu petición de hacerte el amor, accede tú a la mía, por favor, prefiero hacerlo en un sitio cómodo la primera vez y te aseguro que sé de lo que hablo – me comentó como si hubiera tenido una mala experiencia con el sitio su primera vez.

Caminé hasta la cama y Natsu me empujó suavemente tirándome en ella para subir luego él colocándose encima mientras buscaba mis labios. Desde luego tenía razón, la cama era mucho más suave, más acolchada, no me clavaba la piedra, era cómoda. Notaba ahora todo el peso de Natsu sobre mí pero no me importaba, quería sentirlo. Ahora que me daba cuenta ¡_Aún no había bajado la mirada a su miembro_! No sabía cómo era, pero me daba igual.

Natsu pareció distraerse un momento buscando algo con sus ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama volviendo hacia el baño ¡_Yo me fijé en su trasero perfecto mientras salía de la habitación_! Volvió del baño con un bote, creo que era lubricante, pero yo no me fijaba en el bote, me fijaba ahora en su miembro y en como subían los colores de nuevo a mi mejilla al verle. Él sonreía justo antes de volver a apoyar sus rodillas en el colchón y subir.

No paró de besarme en todo el rato mientras lubricaba mi entrada, mientras lentamente iba introduciendo uno de sus dedos y hacía círculos para que dilatase más. Al principio la sensación fue extraña, pero después, empezó a gustarme, llegó a gustarme hasta tal punto… que incluso empecé a pensar que deseaba sentir su miembro dentro de mí. Fui a pedírselo, pero él se adelantó a mí.

~ No estás listo – me dijo en un susurro – la punta tiene más grosor que el resto del miembro, si entro ahora aún te dolerá – me comentó – te falta un poco. Relájate – me sugirió.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que Natsu estuvo entretenido conmigo, pero yo no perdí el tiempo y aún temblando, me atreví a tocar un poco su miembro intentando excitarle a él y parecía que lo conseguía. Me alegré de poder excitar aunque sólo fuera un poco a Natsu, porque me sentía un poco inútil dejándole a él hacer todo el trabajo ¡_Claro que yo no tenía mucha experiencia que digamos y Natsu parecía tenerlo todo bajo control_!

Me besó de nuevo sólo para acercarse un poco más a mi rostro e indicarme con su preciosa y varonil voz, que iba a entrar, pero que no me asustase, que estaba dilatado y no debería dolerme nada. ¡_Desde luego por el rato que se tiró intentando dilatarme… esperaba que no me doliera_! Pobrecillo el trabajo que le estaba haciendo hacer.

Noté la presión de su miembro entrando con lentitud y no me dolía, al menos no tanto como yo creía que lo haría, supongo que la lubricación que él había puesto con anterioridad, también ayudaba. Natsu colocó sus manos cada una a un lado de mí hundiéndolas en el colchón, intentando recostarse sobre mí sin cargar su peso contra mi cuerpo. Podía ver sus caras de satisfacción a medida que yo gemía notando como entraba completamente en mí. Sé, que nos gustaba a los dos este momento, sé que le gustaron mis gemidos y por supuesto, a mí me encantaba como intentaba mantenerse en silencio mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir delante de mí, como si le diera vergüenza a él mostrarme ese punto débil suyo.

Entró por completo y lo supe porque noté como volvía a retroceder cogiendo esta vez impulso y entrando nuevamente más rápido. Se empezó a mover, a cada movimiento más rápido, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, aguantándose los gritos que yo no podía evitar. Se agachó hacia mí para besarme mientras yo colocaba los brazos en torno a su cuello por tener un lugar de sujeción, porque con sus embestidas, me movía hasta de la cama, cada vez, estaba más cerca del cabecero. Yo gemía sin poder evitarlo y desde luego, me corrí sin poder aguantar la fricción de su abdomen contra mi miembro. Debió de excitarle aquello, porque a los pocos segundos, él tampoco pudo evitar su gemido mientras se hundía hasta el fondo de mí, haciendo que notase calidez ¡_Creo que se había corrido también_!

~ ¿Quieres aprender más japonés? – me preguntó Natsu cayendo a mi lado cansado.

~ Contigo repetiría la clase de japonés las veces que quisieras – le susurré casi sin voz por el cansancio. Él sonrió también antes de abrazarme.


	13. Chapter 13: compras

Natsu Dragneel POV

Mientras Gray se daba una ducha ¡_Esta vez sin espuma y habiéndole explicado como funcionaban los mandos_! Yo recogí la habitación. La cama estaba aún llena de la espuma que habíamos traído. Debía reconocer que por Gray estaba sintiendo algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía alejarme de la cabeza a Lyon y lo que le estaba haciendo ¡_no estaba bien_! Quizá debería arreglar las cosas, no podíamos seguir así y realmente… Lyon hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser cariñoso, que había ocupado todo su tiempo con su trabajo y me había apartado au n lado y justo entonces… aparecía Gray en mi vida, que era exactamente, lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida. ¡_Ahora tenía demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza_! Sabía que quería a Gray a mi lado, pero no podía hacerle esto a Lyon ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Supongo que Gray ahora mismo se sentiría igual de culpable que yo, pero es que el sentimiento que tenía por él, me era imposible de ocultar, no podía simplemente intentar evitar quererle, no podía evitar tocarle cuando le tenía tan cerca, o ayudarle y sobre todo, me costaba horrores tener que mantener las distancias estando solos, ¡_No podía_! Me atraía demasiado todo él, su físico, su forma de actuar, su carácter…

Metí las sábanas a lavar y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya, a este paso… nos cerrarían las tiendas si no nos dábamos prisa. Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme y busqué en el armario algo que ponerme. Ya estaba medio desnudo cuando Gray salió de la ducha con la toalla, el cabello mojado y rojo como un tomate al verme. No pude evitar sonreír, porque era extremadamente inocente, pero eso me gustaba de él.

Me acerqué hasta él para besarle ¡_y se dejó_! Supongo que ya no podíamos hacer mucho a lo que había ocurrido, él lo había querido y yo también, era algo que tarde o temprano nos iba a pasar, porque yo desde luego, no podía ocultar más mi deseo por aquel moreno de ojos azules. Cuando me separé le dije una frase en japonés y me miró extrañado, a lo que yo sonreí.

~ Quiere decir "buenos días" – le expliqué en inglés para que pudiera entenderme – ya te dije que iba a enseñarte japonés

Gray sonrió y me repitió la frase aunque con un acento extraño. ¡_Era tan guapo_! Sobre todo cuando intentaba hacer las cosas aunque le salieran extrañas, como esa pronunciación que tenía del japonés.

~ Vamos, te prometí que iríamos a comprarte lo que necesitases.

Volví hacia la cama donde había dejado la ropa para empezar a vestirme. Gray se había quedado allí parado, paralizado con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que a mí tanto me gustaba verle. Le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a cambiarse.

Le pasé uno de mis pantalones y una camiseta para que pudiera cambiarse y dudó si quitarse o no la toalla que llevaba enrollada al verme allí. Me acerqué hasta él por la espalda con una sonrisa y abracé su cintura besando su cuello por detrás mientras avanzaba hacia su oreja.

~ ¿Vergüenza de que te vea desnudo, Gray? – le pregunté - ¿o es que prefieres que yo te quite la toalla?

Noté como se tensaba, pero también podía sentir como su piel se erizaba de la excitación por mis palabras, por mis caricias y eso era exactamente, lo que más me atraía de él. No obtuve respuesta de su parte y acabé deshaciendo el agarre, paseando mis manos por su torso desnudo buscando el nudo de su toalla.

~ Te he visto desnudo Gray y no tienes que tener vergüenza, eres perfecto.

~ Natsu – le escuché ahora pronunciar mi nombre de forma sugerente

Le terminé de deshacer el nudo y le resbalé la toalla cogiendo ahora la ropa interior que él había dejado encima del colchón y levantándosela con mi mano hasta su rostro. Gray la miró y la cogió con su mano derecha mientras yo le daba ahora una palmada cariñosa en su desnudo trasero.

~ Vístete anda, llegaremos tarde – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió al verme hacerlo a mí.

Terminé de cambiarme y salí de la habitación dejando a Gray acabar también de arreglarse. Cuando salió, aún llevaba su cabello mojado y sinceramente ¡_me gustaba mucho cómo le quedaba mojado_!

Para ir hacia el centro y como Gray tenía pánico a los accidentes, decidí que sería mejor ir en metro ¡_A mí me gustaba más ir en moto_! Porque para la ciudad era una maravilla, llegabas rápido, sin atascos, sin problemas para aparcar, pero claro… no podía pedirle a Gray que subiera si le tenía miedo, así que al final, me tocó acceder a ir en metro.

Estaba a rebosar de gente y eso a mí, me agobiaba mucho, sólo notaba empujones, apretones, etc… era asfixiante. Cuando salimos, me alegré de haberlo hecho, aire limpio, sin bullicio de gente. Miré a Gray y caminamos juntos hasta la primera de las tiendas, en la que yo solía entrar siempre a comprar. Me sorprendió ver a Rogue allí comprando ¡_o por lo menos mirando ropa_!

Dejé a Gray mirando ropa y me fui a saludarle, claro que al verme lo primero que me soltó fue un "no has aguantado" y tuve que darle la razón, porque es que con Gray, era imposible aguantarse. Según Rogue, se veía en el brillo de mis ojos, me veía feliz como hacía tiempo no me veía ¡y no sé si sería cierto o no! Lo que sí sabía, es que había acertado de lleno.

~ Esta allí – le dije señalando hacia donde Gray miraba unas camisetas por encima.

~ ¿Y Lyon? – me preguntó Rogue – ya sabes que no es de mi gusto, pero tampoco es para hacerle esto – me comentó.

~ Lo sé, hablaré con él cuando venga, pero es que no puedo evitar que me guste Gray – le comenté.

~ ¿Tan diferentes son? – me preguntó Rogue con una sonrisa.

~ Sí, no sabes cuanto. ¿Qué pasó al final con tu chico rubio? – le pregunté ahora sonriendo.

~ Que es muy guapo – me dijo Rogue con una sonrisa de punta a punta – no lo conozco, sólo sé que suele estar por ese edificio que vimos el otro día.

~ Pero si le ayudaste el otro día a recoger sus libros – le comenté con ironía – y se te caía la baba, no parabas de mirarle.

~ Ya te he dicho que es guapo, nada más, no tengo nada con él, ni siquiera sé como se llama.

~ Aburrido – le dije para fastidiarle – y yo que creía que serías más valiente y lanzado… me has decepcionado.

~ No soy como tú – me dijo entre risas – anda vete con él – me dijo señalándome con la cabeza hacia Gray.

~ Ya nos vemos – le comenté – voy a ver si le ayudo a elegir algo.

~ De acuerdo –me comentó Rogue – nos vemos en el trabajo.

Volví junto a Gray y yo dudaba de que estuviera mirando ropa ¡_Estaba mirando etiquetas_! Cuando me enseñó una de las camisetas ¡_Qué a mí no me gustó nada porque era horrible_! Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

~ ¿De verdad te gusta eso? – le pregunté y él afirmó - ¿te gusta la camiseta o su precio? – le pregunté ahora y él se quedó mudo.

Me acerqué hasta él para quitarle la percha con la camiseta y volver a colgarla eligiendo esta vez yo una que me gustase.

~ Pruébate ésta – le dije

~ Es más cara Natsu – me recalcó y entonces supe que tenía razón, estaba preocupado de que no me gastase mucho dinero en él.

~ Pruébatela – le repetí – no me importa su precio, entra ahí – le dije señalando el vestidor – venga, quiero ver como te queda.

Estuve un buen rato mirando por la tienda ropa que pudiera sentarle bien a Gray mientras él seguía en el probador ¡no sé si es que tenía vergüenza de salir y enseñármelo! Mientras él estaba allí dentro, me fijé que al fondo también había bañadores. Supongo que también necesitaría, porque cerca de mi casa había una piscina climatizada, quizá podría llevarle algún día. Cogí uno cualquiera y lo pagué sin que él lo supiera ¡_porque si tenía que esperar a que él se probase todo podía morirme aquí_! Es que no había forma de que saliese.

Al final fui hasta el vestidor y le llamé para saber donde estaba. Me respondió desde uno de los últimos y caminé hasta él colocándome frente a la cortina.

~ Gray, si no sales no puedo saber como te queda – le dije.

~ No me queda bien – fue su respuesta.

~ ¿y no podrías salir para que lo viera? – le pregunté – me gustaría poder opinar

No sé por qué me daba, que esto no iba sobre si le quedaba bien o mal, iba sobre que no quería que yo me gastase dinero en él. Entré de golpe moviendo la cortina para volver a correrla en cuanto entré.

Gray estaba allí mirándose al espejo con la camiseta puesta ¡_y le quedaba bien_! Así que no era por la ropa tal y como yo había supuesto.

~ ¿Me cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa?

~ Yo no necesito esto, tengo mi ropa – me dijo.

~ No, no la tienes, tienes dos camisetas y una chaqueta rota – le dije – así que haz el favor de buscar algo que sea decente para ponerte.

Gray me miraba ahora como un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar, así que para calmar la situación, toqué con mi mano su mejilla y le besé con dulzura mientras él me seguía el beso.

~ Gray – le llamé ahora – quiero regalártelo ¿vale? Coge lo que necesites.

~ Vale – me dijo ahora más tranquilo.

Suponía que habiendo sido huérfano, no habría tenido muchas cosas que fueran de él, quizá por eso le costaba aceptar que le comprasen cosas o que fuera sólo para él sin tener que compartirlo con otra gente. Pero aún así, me conmovía su forma de preocuparse por los demás, de preocuparse de que yo no me gastase mucho dinero en él, como si no valiese nada cuando no era así, él era importante para mí, sólo quería que estuviera bien.

~ ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? – le pregunté cuando salíamos de la tienda – si prefieres, podemos pedir algo y cenamos en casa…

~ Lo que prefieras Natsu – me dijo Gray dejándome la elección a mí.

No sé yo si sería buena idea lo de cenar en casa, porque estando a solas con él, mi mente se desviaba sólo a un tema, hacerle mío y no quería hacerlo, no quería forzarle a él, no quería tener esta preocupación y culpabilidad con Lyon.

~ ¿Cenamos fuera entonces? – le pregunté y él me movió la cabeza sin saber que decirme.

Al final acabamos en uno de mis lugares favoritos, no era para nada del estilo de Lyon, él siempre iba a lugares refinados y este local, estaba cerca del puerto. No era para nada elegante, era un pequeño puesto, pero tenía sin lugar a dudas, el mejor pescado de la ciudad ¡_Claro… para mi gusto_! Por primera vez, no tuve que escuchar la chirriante voz de Lyon diciéndome que le había traído a un lugar sin clase, ni escuchando sus quejas por el sitio o la hora, ni por la comida.

Con Gray, la cena transcurría entre conversaciones suaves y sonrisas, disfrutaba de lo que le contaba, me escuchaba, le veía sonreír y pasárselo bien ¡_Era completamente opuesto a Lyon_! Probó el pescado que a mí me gustaba, no escuché una sola queja del local, ni de su comida, es más… a Gray le gustó tanto o más que a mí este sitio. ¡_Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que fuera tan compatible conmigo o con mis gustos_! Y ahora… lo tenía justo delante de mí. Eso hacía más difícil tener que lidiar con la culpabilidad que sentía.


	14. Chapter 14: Islas fiji

Lyon Bastia POV

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y me gustaba oírlos, me excitaban hasta tal punto, de acelerar mis movimientos para escucharlos más continuos, para escucharlos más altos. Me gustaba como Yuka pronunciaba mi nombre con sugerencia mientras le penetraba una y otra vez hasta que conseguía hacerme correr. Grité cuando estaba a punto de terminar dándole el aviso a aquel chico de pelo azul largo y ojos oscuros que gimió lo más alto que pudo cuando notó mi líquido entrar en él.

Me dejé caer a su lado intentando descansar un poco por el esfuerzo mientras Yuka se acoplaba tumbándose en mi pecho entre mis brazos. La suave brisa entraba por la ventana y miré hacia allí viendo las hermosas playas de las Islas Fiji, sus paisajes verdes, la ondulación de las suaves cortinas blancas ¡_Era el paraíso_! Hasta que la voz de Yuka me hizo salir de aquel trance en el que me encontraba.

~ ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Natsu? – me preguntó de golpe.

~ Ya sabes que no puedo dejarle – le respondí de la misma forma que hacía las tantas otras veces que me había hecho esa pregunta.

~ No soporto tener que compartirte con él y lo sabes – yo sonreí ante sus celos.

~ Sabes que ni siquiera estoy teniendo relaciones con él – le dije para calmarle – pero no puedo dejarle.

El padre de Natsu fue policía de Asalto y desaparición en una de las misiones que se le ofrecieron en el extranjero, algo sobre una comisión de servicio o algo así que me había comentado algún vez Natsu. Pero a mí no me importaba su padre ni él, me importaba su madre, dueña de la más prestigiosa revista de Japón y mi complejo hotelero siempre salía en su revista gracias a mi relación con Natsu ¡_Estaba ganando mucho dinero gracias a esa relación_! No iba a dejarlo ahora.

Su madre era la persona que más me importaba tener contenta en este momento, gracias a ella se abrían todas mis puertas, conocía a grandes empresarios que acababan hospedándose en mi hotel, gozaba de prestigio y lujo, me movía en el ambiente de su madre y los amigos de su madre ¡_Dejar a Natsu era caer yo y mi hotel en picado_! No iba a dejarle.

Siempre que podía, me escapaba a algún lugar fuera de Japón con Yuka, lejos de Natsu y de miradas indiscretas que pudieran pillarnos, ya llevábamos así casi dos años, viéndonos a escondidas, teniendo sexo cuando podíamos, viajando fuera del país con él en cuanto tenía la mínima oportunidad.

~ ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? – me preguntó Yuka ahora – Natsu parece estar muy atento a él.

~ Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera con mi hermano – le dije sonriendo – de Gray me ocuparé yo de hundirle su vida, tengo un plan para que se aleje de Natsu. Ese maldito bastardo aún no sabe de lo que soy capaz, tendré que enseñarle cual es su sitio – le comenté.

Mi supuesto hermano… el condenado de él en todos estos años que no le había visto, se había vuelto atractivo encima. No podía negar que incluso yo con todo el odio que le tenía a ese muerto de hambre, no me hubiera fijado en él, era guapo y sinceramente, tenía ganas de probar el sexo con él, pero Natsu siempre estaba por medio, era imposible pillarme sólo mucho tiempo. ¡_Claro que no pensaba decirle esto a Yuka_!

Desde luego, por las noches, cuando Natsu se largaba a su casa era mi única oportunidad de tener a Gray solo, sin que alguien pudiera ayudarle. Sonreí ante la idea. Seguramente al volver podría hacerlo, sólo necesitaba mantener a Natsu el tiempo necesario alejado de mi maldito hermanastro.

~ Espero que tu plan funcione – dijo ahora Yuka – les has dejado unos días solos ¿Crees que Natsu ha sido capaz de follarse a tu hermano? – me preguntó y ahí si empecé a dudar un poco.

Confiaba en que Natsu me fuera fiel, tenía ética y moralidad, pero teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que yo le había estado haciendo desplantes y cómo miraba últimamente a Gray, empecé a dudarlo. Tenía que admitir que incluso a mí me había excitado pensar en follarme a mi hermanastro ¿Cómo no iba a excitarle a Natsu? Pero no podía permitir que se metiera en medio de mi negocio. ¡_Algo se me ocurriría para distanciarles_! Algo se me ocurriría para arruinar a Gray.

~ No lo sé – le dije – puede ser, ese sucio perro callejero llama la atención, es posible que haya conseguido seducirle, pero me ocuparé de todo cuando vuelva. No puedo permitirme perder ahora el favor de la madre de Natsu.

Yuka ahora parecía estar pensando en algo, supongo que algo de lo que había estado comentando sobre Natsu o sobre Gray. Cogí su rostro con violencia con mi mano obligándole a mirarme y le besé. Por un momento, sólo un momento, pensé en Gray y no sé por qué, pero me excité pensando todo lo que podría hacerle cuando volviese, sólo había un problema llamado Natsu. ¿Quién le mandaría hacerse policía? Si le dejaba alguna marca ahora a Gray yo sería uno de los principales sospechosos, no podía permitirme hacerle daño frente a Natsu.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Gray no aparecía por las noches por casa desde aquel día que le metí mano asustándole. ¿Dónde iba el crío por las noches? Eso sería una de las primeras cosas que debería investigar. Por suerte para mí, Zancrow estaba por la facultad vigilándole, le había permitido hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa con mi hermanastro mientras no le matase y desde luego, había aceptado muy rápido en cuanto vio la fotografía ¡_Y es que ese crío de ojos azules llamaba la atención aquí en Japón_!

Separé mis labios de los de Yuka y sonreí ¡_No veía el momento de volver a Japón_! Ese pobre bastardo sí que iba a sentir miedo y asco cuando volviese, porque no iba a dejar las cosas como el primer día, iba a terminar lo que empecé, iba a hundir su poca autoestima, iba a separarle de su red de seguridad que tenía ahora gozando de la protección de Natsu.

~ ¿De qué sonríes? – me preguntó Yuka

~ Acabo de darme cuenta cómo hundir a mi hermano – le dije sonriendo – pero hasta que vaya a Japón… tú y yo tenemos un fin de semana, una isla preciosa y una habitación pagada – le dije sonriendo volviendo a besarle.

Me subí encima tras haber descansado un rato desde la última vez y esta vez, por más que lo intenté, no vi el rostro de Yuka, veía el de Gray, tenía aquellos ojos azules clavados en mi mente y por más que quisiera negarlo, me excité ¡_podía odiarle mucho, pero no podía negar lo que provocaba en mí aquel imbécil_! Le cogí del cuello y por más que supiera que era Yuka, mi mente solo podía ver a Gray allí tumbado bajo mí. Sonreí ¡_era mío_! Le besé con fuerza sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra, la dejaba en su cuello haciendo la presión justa para retenerle sin que se moviera.

Escuché alguna queja de Yuka, seguramente por la fuerza que estaba utilizando o por el control que estaba teniendo sobre él, pero no me importó, estaba demasiado excitado pensando en cómo iba a hacerlo con Gray que me dio igual lo que él pensase, esta era la forma en que quería hacerlo con mi pequeño hermano, quería humillarle, quería demostrarle que yo era más fuerte que él, que tenía que someterse a mí y lo conseguiría, por las buenas o por las malas.

Fui algo violento en mis movimientos pero es que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerle el amor, reclamar todo su cuerpo como mío, pero paré de golpe cuando Yuka habló y me rompió la imagen de Gray bajo mí. Solté un poco el agarre del cuello y Yuka se incorporó con lentitud tosiendo, intentando recuperar aire.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ahogarme? – me preguntó cabreado.

~ Lo siento – le dije – me he dejado llevar por la excitación.

Yuka me miró intentando comprenderme y en vez de reñirme, se lanzó hacia mí besándome. Supongo que estos gestos podrían excitar a la gente, a mí no, a mi me excitaba pensar en qué hacerle al cuerpo de mi hermano. Porque cuando acabase con él, ni Natsu sería capaz de acercarse a Gray.


	15. Chapter 15: Pasando apuntes

Gray Fullbuster POV

Natsu se empeñó en que comprase la ropa y me llenó de bolsas aunque a mí no me terminaba de gustar la idea de que se gastase el dinero en esto, pero bueno… al final tuve que callar y aguantarme. Sin Lyon por aquí estos días, me encantaba, no tenía que preocuparme de las cosas de la casa, ni de llegar tarde, ni tenía miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme.

Cuando llegamos a su casa ya era tarde, pero yo no tenía sueño, estaba muy a gusto con Natsu y no quería irme a dormir por si al despertarme me daba cuenta de que todo había sido sólo un sueño ¡_Quería despertar siempre junto a él_! Natsu por el contrario, sí parecía querer irse a dormir y cuanto antes, se le caían los ojos del cansancio.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó las bolsas con la ropa encima de uno de los sillones para luego ir a la cocina, coger un vaso de agua y llevárselo a la habitación. Me indicó de forma sugerente que le acompañase a dormir ¡_Pero es que yo no tenía sueño_!

Le acompañé hasta la habitación y le vi cambiarse de ropa mientras yo buscaba la camiseta que me había prestado el día de antes para dormir. Me quedé absortó durante unos segundos viendo a Natsu cambiarse, viendo sus músculos tensarse cuando levantaba sus brazos quitándose la camiseta. Ahora lo único que conseguía pensar era en aquellos músculos que esa misma mañana había tenido encima de mí, en aquellos besos dulces que Natsu daba y que a mí, me encantaban.

Me quedé mirando, porque también pensaba en mi hermano ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto? ¡_Me había acostado con su novio_! Me sentía fatal por esto, pero a la vez, viendo frente a mí a Natsu, no podía evitarlo.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Gray? – me preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa.

~ Nada – le dije apartando mi vista de la suya y buscando la camiseta.

~ ¿Seguro? – escuché ahora que me preguntaba justo a mi espalda.

Me tensé cuando noté sus brazos desnudos rodeando mi cintura y cerré los ojos sintiéndolos acariciarme por encima de la camiseta que aún llevaba yo puesta. Sus labios estaban en mi cuello y me besaban haciéndome cosquillas. Sonreí y noté como Natsu también estaba sonriendo.

~ No tengo sueño – le dije al final

~ ¿Necesitas un cuento para dormir? – me preguntó bromeando.

~ No – le dije – tengo miedo de despertarme mañana y que no estés.

~ ¿Dónde quieres que me haya ido? – me preguntó – estamos en mi casa…

~ Me has entendido Natsu – le dije serio.

~ Sí, te prometo no levantarme de la cama y permanecer abrazado a ti hasta que abras esos espectaculares ojos que tienes ¿Te parece bien? Vamos… necesitas descansar también

~ Vale – fue mi última contestación

Fui a quitarme la camiseta cuando recordé las cicatrices ¡no quería enseñárselas a Natsu! Aunque sé que las había visto, pero no quería que las tuviera que ver, eran horribles. Me bloqueé pensando si quitarla o no y finalmente, decidí quitármela muy rápido en cuanto Natsu desapareció por la puerta del baño, aunque salió tan rápido, que no me había dado tiempo a ponerme la del pijama.

Se quedó mirándome y me puse de cara a él ocultando mi espalda de sus ojos, aún así se acercó hacia mí pasando su mano por mi nuca y haciendo fuerza hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

~ ¿De qué son Gray? – me preguntó y no sabía que responderle - ¿Quién te las hizo?

~ Yo… - no sabía por donde comenzar a explicarle esto y no se me ocurría una mentira convincente.

Si culpaba a Lyon… podía pasarlo muy mal en su casa cuando Natsu le enfrentase y no quería eso, necesitaba una mentira y la necesitaba ya. Pensé y pensé mientras notaba mis labios temblando. Bajé un poco la mirada aunque aún sentía la frente de Natsu contra la mía, sentía sus cálidos dedos acariciando mi nuca intentando relajarme.

~ Fue un chico – le dije al final y él se sorprendió por mi escasez de información – una de las familias de acogida – le comenté

Realmente no estaba mintiéndole, Lyon era un chico y fue una de la multitud de familias que me acogieron. Lo único que había obviado, era el nombre de mi hermanastro, pero no mentí en todo lo demás. Creo que ahora estaba llorando aunque no le había mentido, me sentía como si lo hiciera y eso… me dolía.

Sus labios tocaron los míos entonces con dulzura y suavidad intentando que dejase ahora de llorar.

~ No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte esto – me dijo Natsu muy convencido – llámame siempre que necesites ayuda Gray, correré a buscarte.

Sonreí por sus palabras, porque así era Natsu, siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo para animar a los demás. Me metí en la cama y Natsu, que entró justo detrás de mí, me colocó la manta por encima mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me pasaba un brazo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Me sentía protegido, cálido y a gusto. Me habría gustado estar siempre así, entre sus brazos y aunque se quedó dormido enseguida, no me soltó en ningún momento, algo que yo agradecí.

Dormí como ninguna otra noche había podido dormir, estar en su casa junto a él, me hacía sentirme más seguro y la cama… era mucho mejor que el colchón que Lyon me había lanzado en una esquina de mi "dormitorio" ¡_Cómo me habría gustado estar siempre así_! Con Natsu abrazándome, pero sólo sería mío dos días, porque cuando Lyon volviese no sabía lo que iba a pasar, menos cuando se enterase de esto.

Me desperté al día siguiente por la cantidad de luz que entraba desde la cristalera y por unas caricias que sentía en mi cabello. Abrí los ojos aunque me costó para ver la cara de Natsu sonriéndome, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, medio recostado a mí lado y acariciándome con la otra mano libre.

~ Estás hecho un dormilón – me dijo sonriendo

~ Lo siento – le comenté con una sonrisa.

~ No te preocupes, duerme lo que quieras.

~ Al final no te has movido de la cama – le comenté.

~ Te prometí que me quedaría aquí hasta que despertases, he cumplido – me dijo sonriendo de una forma, que me hizo sonreír a mí también - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Preparo algo de desayuno?

~ Yo sólo quiero un vaso de leche – le comenté para que no hiciera mucho de desayunar.

Natsu se levantó justo después de besarme y yo le seguí hasta la cocina. Me encantaba verle, porque dormía sólo con un pantalón corto y sin camiseta, la verdad… es que debía estar rojísimo en este momento al verle ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo Natsu?

Entré en la cocina viendo como se movía por ella cogiendo las cosas para preparar el desayuno. De vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía e incluso, en alguna ocasión paraba de hacer las cosas para besarme antes de continuar ¡_me gustaba que estuviera pendiente de mí_! Me gustaba que estuviera siempre tan atento. Nunca había tenido a nadie que estuviera atento a mí y era una sensación nueva.

Desayunamos en el salón entre sonrisas y conversaciones agradables y mientras Natsu arreglaba unas cosas de casa, yo me senté en la mesa con el diccionario de japonés para intentar traducir los apuntes del chico que me los había prestado. ¡_Esto era imposible_! La mitad de palabras ni sabía lo que eran.

Me sorprendieron los labios de Natsu en mi cuello, rozándolo y poniéndome la carne de gallina, haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo sonreía y cerraba los ojos. Natsu sonreía por detrás de mí mientras echaba ahora un vistazo por encima de mi hombro a los apuntes.

~ ¿Cómo vas? – me preguntó.

~ Lento – le dije – no entiendo nada.

~ Déjame a mí – me dijo sentándose a mí lado y cogiendo los apuntes empezando a traducir en un folio al inglés.

Desde luego él traducía mucho más rápido que yo, aunque se quedaba atascado en algunas palabras que intentaba buscar en el diccionario. A veces se rascaba la cabeza intentando averiguar como se decía en inglés esas palabras y me sonreía.

~ Si que es complicado esto – me comentó - ¿Quién te mandaría estudiar medicina? – se reía – Hay muchas palabras específicas que no sé como se dicen en inglés – me explicó.

Le sonreí porque era tan tierno, ahí estaba intentando buscar la palabra en el diccionario de inglés por mí. Me acerqué a él y levantándole la cara para que me mirase le besé ¡_no pude evitarlo_! Quería hacerlo, quería agradecerle el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo intentando ayudarme. Natsu se aproximó más a mí cerrando los ojos y profundizando el beso mientras su mano acababa en mi cintura tratando de acercarme más a él.

~ No me hagas esto – me dijo Natsu susurrándome sin apartar sus labios de los míos – no puedo aguantar si sigues así.

~ No te aguantes – le dije sonriendo.

Nada más decirlo, sus labios apresaron los míos con mayor fuerza, con mayor efusividad mientras sus manos en mi cintura me obligaban a levantarme y me conducían hacia el sofá. Le dejé meterme la lengua como quiso, jugué con él y estuve pensando en quitarle aquel pantalón corto que llevaba, pero aún así, me seguía dando vergüenza. ¡_yo no era tan impulsivo como él_! Supongo que se dio cuenta, porque antes de tirarse detrás de mí en el sofá, se lo quitó quedándose con la ropa interior sólo.

~ No puedo estudiar contigo – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

~ Sí puedes – le dije – me gusta estudiar contigo.

~ No te gusta estudiar conmigo… te gusta estar conmigo – me dijo susurrando y no pude evitar sonreír. ¡_En eso tenía razón_!

Le besé ante de que siguiera hablando mientras él me acariciaba y quitaba mi camiseta. ¿Qué tenía Natsu para tenerme así con él? No entendía como podía sentirme tan bien con él. Sus brazos me estaban rodeando, me acercaban a él, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, me excitaba sólo de pensarlo, sólo de sentirle cerca y por otra parte… me sentía tan culpable por hacer esto con él, por hacerle esto a mi hermano. Puede que me odiase, pero seguía siendo mi hermano ¡_Era tan difícil decirle que no a mis sentimientos por Natsu que me era imposible_! No podía negarlos, le quería.

~ ¿Estás seguro de esto? – me preguntó

~ Sí – le dije muy convencido.

Me rozó la nariz con la suya sonriendo justo antes de besarme. Sus manos bajaba hacia mi pantalón metiéndose entre él para empezar a bajarlo. Gemí cuando noté sus manos rozando mi miembro y él sonrió al escucharme.

Me encantaba cuando me besaba el cuello ¡_Era mi punto débil_! Me excitaba mucho sentirle en mi cuello. Enredé mis manos en su alborotado cabello y le acaricié mientras él empezaba a prepararme, mientras me besaba acallando mis gemidos.

Aún tenía vergüenza a tocarle, la verdad es que ahora me daba cuenta de lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser, por lo menos en estos temas, pero a Natsu no parecía importarle, porque él mismo cogió mi mano y la bajó hasta su miembro. La moví sacando un par de gemidos de él y me gustó escucharle, saber que era capaz de excitarle, que le gustaba a él lo que le hacía.

Notaba que mis manos cada vez temblaban menos, ya no tenía miedo como el otro día, ya sabía lo que era y sabía perfectamente, que Natsu no me haría ningún daño y por el tiempo que se estaba tomando en prepararme, se preocupaba de no hacerme daño.

Desde el luego el momento que más disfrutaba con él, era cuando se posicionaba entre mis piernas, cuando iba a entrar como ahora y me besaba con pasión para que no pensase en eso. Me gustaba cuando entraba, me gustaba sentir como mis paredes se abrían aceptándole, me gustaba escuchar sus gemidos y cuando se movía intentando que ambos disfrutásemos.

Me gustó hacerlo con Natsu en el sofá, ¡_Aunque la cama era más cómoda_! Pero me gustó la innovación, sobretodo cuando me senté encima de él y me dejó llevar a mí el ritmo. Conseguí que se corriese en pocos movimientos. ¡_Creo que me gustaba saber que podía controlar su placer_!

¿Mi momento favorito? Cuando Natsu se tumbaba encima de mí y podía acariciarle el cabello mientras se recuperaba.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Natsu aún apoyado en mi pecho.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ ¿Le estás dando vuelta a lo de tu hermano, verdad? – me preguntó y le afirmé ¡_no iba a mentirle_! Era lo que más me preocupaba.

~ Yo hablaré con él – me dijo – quiero estar contigo Gray – me comentó de golpe mirándome - ¿Quieres estar tú conmigo?

~ Sí, me gustaría estar contigo Natsu… pero me duele pensar en mi hermano.

~ De él, me ocuparé yo – dijo Natsu besándome.


	16. Chapter 16: regreso

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me despertó el ruido del teléfono descubriendo que seguía en el sofá pegado al cuerpo de Natsu, que ahora se quejaba por el ruido. Natsu no parecía querer moverse para coger el teléfono, parecía cansado y prácticamente, me pidió a mí que lo cogiera. Me levanté como pude y caminé hasta el teléfono.

Respondí pero se me congeló la voz cuando escuché a Lyon al otro lado. Miré hacia Natsu, que seguía intentando dormir un rato más en el sofá. Me alejé un poco de él caminando hacia una de las habitaciones para que no nos escuchase hablar.

~ ¿Disfrutando tu estancia en casa de mi novio, Gray? – me preguntó – lástima que se han acabado las vacaciones, dile a Natsu que pase a recogerme en dos horas por el aeropuerto y contigo… ya hablaré seriamente cuando nos quedemos solos.

Me tensé ¡_Hablar con Lyon no podía ser nada bueno_! Lyon no hablaba conmigo nunca, me pegaba o me acosaba, pero no hablaba. Me asusté cuando noté los labios de Natsu en mi cuello y le pasé el teléfono mientras me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

~ Mi hermano – le dije – quiere que le recojas dentro dos horas en el aeropuerto.

Natsu me arrebató el teléfono de mis ahora temblorosas manos y se lo colocó en la oreja como si no pasase nada.

~ ¿Qué tal el congreso Lyon? – le preguntó sonriendo.

~ Muy aburrido sin ti cariño – le escuchaba incluso yo desde mi poca distancia

Desde luego que mi hermano sabía jugar con la gente, con Natsu tan tierno y tan buen chico y conmigo tan borde, con tanto odio. No sé como podía parecer dos personas tan diferentes. No quería decirle esto a Natsu, no ahora que estábamos bien y menos cuando pensaba en hablar con Lyon e intentar explicarle las cosas ¡Supongo que no quería contarle nada por teléfono y por eso estaba actuando como si nada!

~ ¿Qué hace mi hermano en tu casa Natsu? – preguntó mi hermano.

~ Lo he traído para tenerlo controlado, no sé donde va por las noches – le dijo – y no me lo quiere contar. ¿Entonces voy en dos horas a recogerte, no? – le preguntó.

~ Sí. Cuantas ganas de verte tengo, te he echado de menos.

~ Pues ya falta menos para vernos – le dijo Natsu intentando evitar decir algo meloso parecido a lo de Lyon.

Me fui al salón porque no me apetecía seguir escuchando a mi hermano, bastante tenía ya con pensar en lo que iba a hacerme cuando llegase y encima… Natsu no estaría allí para ayudarme. Cuando Natsu salió del pasillo dejando el teléfono en su sitio, se acercó hasta mí preocupado.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le dije – creí que vendría más tarde. ¿Crees que lo sabe? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé – me dijo – pero ya te he dicho que yo se lo explicaré. Esto no funciona, antes era diferente, pero no sé que le ha pasado para cambiar tanto y sinceramente… no creí que acabaría enamorándome de ti, no puedo seguir con él sintiéndome así.

No quise seguir con esta conversación y me mantuve en silencio, desde luego, viniendo de mi hermano… sabía perfectamente que jamás amenazaba en vano, si lo hacía, era porque ya tenía pensado como iba a hacerme la vida imposible, como iba a destruirme y seguramente, en su plan estaba alejarme de Natsu. Sabía esto por una simple razón, desde que fui a vivir con ellos, todo lo que Ur me daba que a mí me importaba, Lyon me lo quitaba por el mero hecho de no verme feliz, así que ahora… siendo Natsu lo que me importaba, sabía que me lo iba a arrebatar ¡_O al menos sería su plan_!

Mi felicidad durante esas horas se agotó, ya no tenía ganas de sonreír, ni de bromear con Natsu, sólo estuve allí, terminando de pasar apuntes y preocupándome con la llegada de Lyon.

Cuando llegó la hora, me subí en el coche con Natsu y fuimos a buscarle al aeropuerto, pero había mucha gente y no encontrábamos un hueco de aparcamiento, así que Natsu, decidió dejarme a mí en la entrada para que Lyon no se enfadase al no ver a nadie mientras él buscaba un hueco para aparcar.

Entré por la terminal… ¡_Aquella a la que Lyon no vino a recogerme cuando llegué_! Y busqué el andén de su avión en una de las pantallas. Al encontrarlo, fui hacia allí sólo para encontrarme a Lyon metiéndole la lengua a otro chico hasta el fondo. Intenté esconderme, pero el chico se marchó y Lyon al girarse tan rápido, me pilló allí observando la escena ¡Esto me gustaba menos! Pero estaba enfadado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba engañando a Natsu?

Yo me sentía culpable por haberle hecho esto a mi hermano y resulta… que él ya lo estaba engañando de antes y Natsu no se merecía esto. Intenté encararle, pero desde luego… yo no podía contra Lyon, era el doble de lo que yo era, tenía más mal carácter que yo y me era imposible discutir contra él.

Llegó hasta mí hecho una furia y cogiéndome del brazo me empotró contra una pared algo más oculta agarrándome del cuello con fuerza. ¡_no podía respirar_!

~ Dile algo de esto a Natsu y te aseguro que de destruiré, te haré tanto daño que desearás no haber nacido ¿Entendido? – me preguntó y no podía ni asentir, me dolía el cuello y estaba a punto de llorar. - ¿Te ha gustado follártelo? – me preguntó justo antes de tirarme contra el suelo.

Tosí un par de veces y me agarré el cuello intentando que el dolor desapareciera, pero no lo hacía, aún estaba ahí y casi no podía ni hablar por la fuerza que había utilizado.

~ Hablaremos en casa, pero ya puedes empezar a alejarte de mi novio – me cogió del pelo con fuerza para que le mirase - ¿Te ha quedado suficientemente claro o tengo que repetírtelo? – le negué con la cabeza casi llorando y me soltó – Levántate basura

Natsu venía en aquel momento por una de las escaleras y me levanté lo más deprisa que pude aún tosiendo ¡no podía evitarlo! Lyon pasó de mí, pero Natsu tras recibir el beso de Lyon se acercó hacia mí.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado por mi tos.

~ Le ha entrado un ataque de tos al verme, pobre… se ha emocionado – dijo Lyon hacia Natsu aparentando ahora el buen hermano.

Caminamos los tres hacia el coche y me tuve que sentar detrás, porque Lyon ¡_Que para algo era el novio de Natsu_! Se empeñó en sentarse delante junto a él ¡lo _más normal del mundo_! Porque en una relación, yo era el que sobraba y Lyon se ocuparía de remarcármelo las veces que fueran necesarias.

Sé que Natsu hoy no se iba a quedar a cenar porque entraba en el turno de noche, así que nos iba a dejar en casa y marcharse ¡_Para mi desgracia_!

Cuando entramos por casa y Natsu se marchó, volví a sentir las manos de Lyon golpeándome, lanzándome contra una de las paredes. Me quejé por el golpe ¡no sé como podía ocultarle los moratones a Natsu! No sé como lo había conseguido hasta ahora. Lyon se sentó encima de mí y reaccioné cubriéndome la cara con los brazos, pero con un forcejeó consiguió apartarlas de mí ¡Me iba a pegar! Estaba seguro de eso, pero no, en lugar de eso me besó y me sentí aún peor ¡prefería que me pegase!

Su mano agarró con tanta fuerza mi cuello que me era imposible coger aire, pero también me era imposible moverme. Su lengua entraba con fuerza en mi boca y sólo podía llorar. Intenté apartarle moviendo mi cuerpo pero no podía con él. Me dejó respirar un segundo antes de volver a besarme, antes de morderme el labio inferior hasta que noté el sabor oxidado de la sangre.

~ Lo siento – le grité intentando que parase, pero no lo conseguí, sus manos ahora estaban entrando bajo mi camiseta y me daba demasiado asco, me daba demasiado miedo. – lo siento Lyon, para por favor.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿puedes follarte a mi novio pero no puedes darme el gusto a mí? – me preguntó

~ Eres mi hermano – le dije pero me llevé un bofetón.

~ Tú no eres mi hermano, eres el muerto de hambre que se metió en mi casa, pero no te preocupes, tú querías entrar en mi casa y yo quiero meterte en mi cama ¿estamos en paz?

Tenía mucho miedo, sabía perfectamente que si no paraba me iba a violar aquí mismo, en el suelo si era necesario y no quería, pero no sabía como detenerlo, no podía pararle.

~ Lyon por favor…

~ Puedes pensar en Natsu si quieres mientras te lo hago – me susurró en el oído y lloré

Creo que lloré tanto y me quedé tan quieto ya demasiado débil para pelear contra él que al final, acabó deteniéndose. Dudé un segundo mientras le vi levantarse y sonreír.

~ Gray, no me excita si no peleas contra mí – dijo agachándose para lamer mis lágrimas mientras ponía cara de asco e intentaba apartarle mi rostro.

Me agarró la cara inmovilizándola para que le mirase fijamente, seguía sonriendo, seguía allí frente a mí mirándome con superioridad, sabiendo lo que había hecho con su novio pero sin importarle apenas, sólo quería hacerme sufrir a mí, veía en sus ojos como quería hacerlo conmigo y aún así, se aguantó las ganas.

~ Podemos hacer un trato… - me dijo – esta vez voy a perdonarte, pero si vuelves a tocar a Natsu, me da igual si quieres follártelo, si le besas o si sólo es un simple roce de manos, acabarás en mi cama tantas veces como le hayas tocado ¿Te parece bien? – me preguntó

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Me estaba dando a elegir entre violarme ahora o violarme cualquier otro día si tocaba a Natsu aunque fuera sólo un roce fortuito… pues la verdad… no me esperaba nada bueno, hiciera lo que hiciera, incluso si sólo me resbalaba y Natsu me ayudaba a levantarme… acabaría en la cama de Lyon. ¡_No me gustaba el trato_! Pero aceptarlo era mi única salida para que no me violase ahora mismo.

~ Tienes cinco segundos para darme tu respuesta antes de que empiece a quitarme la ropa – me soltó de golpe y estaba pensándolo, de verdad que lo estaba pensando.

¿Perder a Natsu o dejar que me violase? No lo sabía, no quería perder a Natsu, era lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida, pero no podía soportar que Lyon me tocase, no lo aguantaría. Lyon estaba contando hacía atrás y cuando llegó a cero, se quitó la camiseta de un movimiento rápido y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón mientras se bajaba la bragueta.

No podía creerlo ¡_De verdad iba a hacerlo_! ¿Era capaz de violarme con tal de destruir lo que tenía con Natsu? ¿Hasta donde era capaz de llegar mi hermano? Me besó con fuerza mientras notaba como su mano tocaba ahora mi miembro por encima del pantalón y lloré con mayor fuerza. Le aparté como pude y grité intentando alejarme de él.

~ Acepto, acepto el trato – Lyon sonrió y volvió a subirse la bragueta mientras se acercaba hasta mi oído para susurrarme.

~ Te libras por hoy… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás evitar mi cama? Sucio chucho callejero – me escupió a la cara – vete a tu cuarto, hoy no te has ganado ni la cena.


	17. Chapter 17: Evitándote

Natsu Dragneel POV

Llegué de trabajar a las seis de la mañana y aunque me fui a dormir, apenas pude hacerlo, a las diez y media estaba despierto y sin ganas de dormir más, sólo podía pensar en Gray, en la idea de que me faltaba a mí lado, que me faltaba en esta cama tan grande, que quería que estuviera aquí conmigo. Tampoco podía dormir pensando en la conversación que debería tener con Lyon, no sabía por donde empezar a explicarle que lo nuestro no funcionaba desde hacía ya tiempo, que no me sentía querido por él, que era su hermano pequeño el que me daba todo lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida, me daba amor, cariño, la dulzura que faltaba en mi relación con Lyon.

Me vestí y me arreglé para coger las llaves de la moto y salir hacia la casa de Lyon. Supongo que aún no tenía una idea clara de la conversación que debía tener con él, pero esperaba que se me ocurriera algo por el camino ¡_porque no podía seguir apartado de Gray_! Me gustaba demasiado, sentía cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie más y por tanto… no podía seguir al lado de Lyon sabiendo todo esto, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, Lyon necesitaba a alguien que le diera comprensión y amor y yo también necesitaba a alguien así, necesitaba a su hermano pequeño en mi vida.

Me subí en la moto colocándome el casco y arranqué poniendo rumbo hacia la casa de Lyon. Cuando llegué, me extrañó ver tanto silencio, no era normal en su casa, siempre había algo de ruido, pero hoy no, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni una conversación del interior, ni algún electrodoméstico que estuviera funcionando, ni siquiera la televisión.

Pensé si tocarles el timbre o abrir con mis llaves, finalmente, preferí tocar el timbre por el simple hecho de que si iba a romper con Lyon, prefería no entrar como si fuera mi casa. Lyon fue quien abrió la puerta lanzándose a mis brazos y besándome casi con desesperación.

Cuando se separó de mí, parecía preocupado y casi me obligó a entrar en la casa diciendo algo sobre Gray. Me asusté ¿Le había pasado algo?

~ No sé que le pasa – me decía Lyon – estábamos desayunando y se ha vuelto loco, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y se ha cortado – me decía ahora y yo entré corriendo hacia la cocina.

Gray estaba en el suelo sentado llorando, cogiéndose con una mano el brazo que ahora estaba completamente ensangrentado. Dejé el casco encima de la mesa y me acerqué hasta él corriendo buscando unos trapos o algo para intentar taponarle la herida pero cuando me acerqué, se intentó alejar de mí y me gritó.

~ No te acerques – me quedé paralizado en el sitio.

Veía sus ojos ahora llorosos mirándome y no vi al Gray de estos días, vi un Gray que me tenía miedo ¿por qué me tenía miedo a mí?

~ Gray tengo que taparte eso y llevarte al hospital – le intenté razonar y volví a dar un paso hacia delante.

Se movió arrastrando el trasero por el suelo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó los armarios de la cocina ¡Seguía alejándose de mí!

~ Te he dicho que no me toques – me repitió.

~ Vale… tápatelo tú – le dije tirándole el trapo hacia él para que lo cogiera.

Miré hacia Lyon y este me indicó con la cabeza que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero a mí algo me olía raro. ¿Para que iba a cortarse Gray en el brazo con un cuchillo? ¿Por qué me estaba teniendo miedo precisamente a mí? ¿Por qué no podía acercarme o tocarle?

~ Llama a una ambulancia y que vengan a por él – le dije a Lyon – o eso… o lo llevas tú al hospital, porque si ni siquiera me deja acercarme menos voy a poder llevarle al hospital.

Lyon llamó a la ambulancia y no tardaron en venir y curar a Gray. Eso me sorprendió aún más, dejaba que los demás se acercasen a él pero no me dejaba acercarme a mí ¿por qué no podía acercarme yo a él? ¿Por qué no me dejaba tocarle? ¿Había hecho algo mal? No podía hablar con Lyon sobre romper teniendo a Gray así, necesitaba que me contase que estaba pasando, que me contase si realmente quería estar conmigo o no, porque en este momento, no creo que Gray quisiera estar junto a mí ¡_ni me dejaba acercarme_!

Llevaron a Gray al hospital porque necesitaban ponerle puntos, eso le dejaría una buena cicatriz o eso me comentaron los médicos ¡_otra más a su larga lista_! Porque después de haber visto su espalda… no sé como era posible ¿para qué cortarse él mismo? Tampoco había visto cuando entré, que él tuviera el cuchillo en la mano, la verdad… es que no vi ningún cuchillo.

Esperé en la sala y cuando uno de los enfermeros salió, me dirigí hacia él para que me informase como estaba. Seis puntos le habían puesto, pero al menos, era un corte superficial, en principio se le quedaría una cicatriz no demasiado visible, pero lo que me sorprendió, es cuando me comentó que Gray no le había contado como se lo había hecho. De todas formas, el enfermero me comentó lo que opinaba apartándome del resto de personas cercanas.

~ El corte está hecho de derecha a izquierda en su brazo izquierdo – me dijo y yo no entendí por donde iba – Es diestro – me comentó – lo más lógico habría sido hacerse un corte de izquierda a derecha siguiendo un ángulo hacia su brazo derecho, no a la inversa, porque dejaría el cuchillo en una posición extraña.

~ ¿Qué quiere decir?

~ Quiero decir, que pudo hacérselo él mismo, pero es muy improbable, ese corte está hecho como si lo hubiera provocado un zurdo o fuera otra persona que estuviera frente a él y tuviera el brazo expuesto, por eso no se fijaría en el ángulo.

Pensé en aquello, porque sólo estaba Lyon en la casa, si Gray no pudo habérselo hecho… sólo me dejaba a Lyon como sospechoso. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando aquí? ¿Le había hecho esto Lyon? ¿Se lo había hecho Gray a propósito para culpar a su hermano? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa casa?

~ Puedes pasar a verle si lo deseas – me comentó el enfermero desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Entré a verle y le vi allí tumbado en la camilla mirando por la ventana. Cuando se giró hacia mí se asustó, eso podía verlo claramente en aquellos ojos tan expresivos que tenía.

~ ¿Estás protegiendo a tu hermano? – le pregunté sin rodeos - ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

~ Me lo he hecho yo – me dijo de golpe girándome la cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana y sé que mentía ¡_siempre apartaba su vista de mí cuando mentía_!

~ Gray, mírame – le ordené esta vez elevando la voz, porque me tenía harto de sus intrigas, quería saber que estaba pasando – El médico dice que no has podido ser tú, es un ángulo extraño para un diestro que se hace a sí mismo el corte. Si te lo hubieras hecho tú, estaría el corte en sentido contrario y sé perfectamente que entiendes de lo que estoy hablando porque estudias medicina. No te lo has hecho tú, así que repetiré la pregunta… ¿Ha sido tú hermano?

~ He sido yo – me repitió – quería que pensases mal de mi hermano – me dijo ahora bajo mi asombro y aunque no me lo terminaba de creer por sus lágrimas que caían ahora, algo dentro de mí no podía terminar de aceptar que fuera todo mentira – te quería apartar de mi hermano – me dijo de golpe.

~ ¿por qué? – le pregunté.

~ Porque tengo envidia a mi hermano, quería saber lo que sentía al tenerte a ti. - ¿por qué me decía todo esto y no paraba de llorar?

~ ¿me has utilizado? – le pregunté - ¿no me querías? ¿es eso lo que tratas de decirme?

~ No quiero estar contigo Natsu – me dijo ahora y yo me sorprendí ¿Cambiaba de opinión en tan poco tiempo? No podía ser – lárgate con mi hermano, me gusta otra persona. – me gritó – déjame en paz, dejadme todos tranquilos.

~ ¿Querías sexo conmigo sólo para no ser virgen con la otra persona? – le dije captando su atención – espero que disfrutes con esa persona entonces – le dije cabreado.

Salí de la habitación pero algo se rompió dentro de mí, escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar a Gray llorando y no entendía que pasaba. Primero quería estar conmigo, luego me había utilizado y ahora no quería estar a mi lado… no entendía nada. No podía haber cambiado de opinión tan rápido, era ayer mismo cuando quería estar conmigo, cuando yo estaba dispuesto a tirar toda mi relación con Lyon por él y ahora… venía con esto.

Lyon se acercó hasta mí y por la cara que llevaba, creo que sabía todo lo que había pasado con Gray, sobre todo cuando dijo que le acompañase a tomar un café para hablar a solas. Le acompañé hasta la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me comentó Lyon con tono dulce y meloso – no quise decirte esto para no preocuparte y he metido la pata, pero Gray no está bien, siento que te haya confundido de esta forma pero siempre ha sido un chico caprichoso, un chico problemático que se metía en líos, pero no creí que intentaría meterse en nuestra relación. Es más… ha vuelto a meterse en líos, el otro día me llamaron de la universidad porque se había metido en una pelea.

~ No lo entiendo – le dije - ¿por qué iba a querer separarnos?

~ Gray no ha tenido nada nunca y supongo… que está celoso de lo que tenemos los demás, por eso siempre intenta llamar la atención. No quería contártelo por no molestarte con nuestros problemas familiares, pero es inestable, tan pronto está bien como está mal, cambia de ideas muy rápido.

~ ¿Y las cicatrices que tiene? – le pregunté – en la espalda él no llega para hacérselas.

~ No lo sé, vino del orfanato con ellas. Éste es el psiquiatra que le trata – me dijo dándome una tarjeta – puedes ir a hablar con él sobre su trastorno si lo deseas y sólo espero… que no desees aún romper conmigo por esto, sabes que te quiero Natsu.

~ Lo sé, Lyon – le dije cogiendo la tarjeta – puede que me pase ha hablar con él.

Lyon me beso con pasión antes de salir de la cafetería del hospital y yo llamé al momento al médico que había en la tarjeta. Quedé con él para esa misma tarde y tras comer algo en casa y cambiarme de ropa, fui a mi cita con aquel psiquiatra.

No me gustó el centro, aquello era horrible, al menos por la gente, porque el edificio no estaba nada mal, era bonito a simple vista, pero pasear con toda aquella gente completamente loca, me hacía sentir extraño, me dolía verles así. Esperé en la sala unos minutos hasta que el doctor pudo atenderme. Me senté frente a él en la silla y le indiqué que venía de parte de Lyon Bastia por lo del problema de su hermano Gray. El médico buscó el expediente y lo sacó frente a mí ¡_Desde luego el de la foto era Gray_!

~ Un caso agudo – me dijo de golpe poniéndose sus gafas para leer – trastornos psicológicos – empezó a contarme – supongo que habrá sufrido una recaída ¿Se ha tomado su medicación?

Yo lo pensé un momento… en el tiempo en mi casa no había tomado nada de medicación. Ni siquiera sabía que debía tomar algo.

~ Este fin de semana yo no le he visto tomar nada.

~ Entonces se trata de una recaída, déle este bote a su hermano, es la medicación y vigílenle si no quieren tener que ingresarle de nuevo. No me gustaría que volviera a meterse en líos como hace años

~ ¿Cómo hace años? –le pregunté porque Gray estaba en Estados Unidos.

~ Sí, su informe llegó hace unos días desde su país de origen, aquí está – me enseñó el informe y desde luego, venía en inglés

Leí unas cuantas cosas de cuando era más pequeño, peleas, heridas que se hacía él mismo, incendios, destrucción de cosas, incluso había llegado a provocar un fuego en una fábrica que casi le cuesta la vida a alguien ¡_no me lo podía creer_! No me imaginaba a Gray así, parecía tan dulce e inocente ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer esto él? No me cabía en la mente, pero estaba todo en el informe, debía ser verdad. Ahora sí que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ¡_Que_ _ciego había estado con Gray_! Casi me dejé engañar por él, casi rompí mi relación con Lyon por él, por sus falsos sentimientos.


	18. Chapter 18: Heridas

Lyon Bastia POV

Salí de la cafetería después de hablar con Natsu y empecé a reírme sin poder evitarlo ¡_Qué fácil era engañar a todo el mundo_! ¿Qué no podía comprarse con dinero? Un médico que diría lo que yo quería que dijese, un expediente médico de un estúpido hermano pequeño completamente creado por mí y a Natsu comiendo de la palma de mi mano dudando de todo lo que era mi hermano pequeño ¡_Todo salía perfecto_!

Debía reconocer que mi hermano tenía talento para las mentiras, no sé como conseguía que todo el mundo se las creyera, era inteligente para utilizar los elementos a su favor. Decirle que estaba enamorado de otro, que me tenía envidia porque era un muerto de hambre… sólo a él se le habría ocurrido esas cosas para alejar a Natsu. Cuando entré por su habitación, estaba llorando ¡_Claro que estaba llorando_! Y eso es lo que más me gustaba de él, ver aquellos preciosos ojos encharcados.

~ Lo has hecho muy bien – le dije y él se sorprendió mirándome – creí que Natsu te tocaría cuando te corté, pero le detuviste bien, acabas de destrozarle.

~ Ya tienes lo que querías Lyon, déjame en paz ahora, por favor.

~ Claro Gray, estarás en paz, tranquilo, nos vamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa esa tarde, Natsu me había dejado el bote de pastillas del médico en el buzón ¡me venía perfecto! Porque ya se me estaba acabando el bote que tenía aquí. Mantener sedado a Gray me venía genial y el pobre desgraciado ni se daba cuenta, creía que no podía conmigo, que no tenía fuerza y no se daba cuenta, de que le estaba machacando las pastillas y haciendo que se las comiera para mantenerle débil. ¡_y ahora era el propio Natsu quien me ayudaba a conseguirlas_! Esto cada vez estaba saliendo mejor.

Iba a conseguir que Natsu odiase a Gray, conseguiría que volvieran a encerrar a mi hermano en ese manicomio a como diera lugar, me lo sacaría de encima y asunto resuelto. Nadie podría ayudarle una vez consiguiera que le odiasen, sólo tenía que dejarle sólo, tan solo, que nadie se diera cuenta ni de que había desaparecido. Desde luego el más difícil sería Natsu, pero lo conseguiría.

Gray se encerró en su habitación y mientras preparaba la comida y machacaba las pastillas en el plato de Gray, hablé por teléfono con mi detective privado para que averiguase donde iba este crío por las noches, porque iba a destruirle por completo.

También aproveché para hablar con Yuka y contarle lo bien que estaba saliendo el plan, como tenía a Gray alejado de Natsu en cuestión de unas horas, como iba a conseguir que mi novio le odiase, como iba a alejarle de todos los que conocía, de cómo iba a quitármelo de encima.

Llamé a Gray para que saliera a cenar y vino ¡_se comió todo sin darse cuenta de la pastilla_! Pero para eso le dejaba las noches sin cenar, para que al día siguiente tuviera más hambre y se lo comiera sin rechistar. Me encantaba… se quedaba tan débil que podía haber lo que me diera la gana con él, podría incluso haberle violado, pero me gustaba martirizarle, que no supiera cuando iba a hacerlo y de momento, con sus besos me conformaba, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo podría aguantar mis ganas de penetrarle incluso aunque fuera en el suelo. ¡_Quería escucharle gritar, quería escucharle suplicarme, quería verle llorar_!

Gray se levantó de la silla y pareció marearse ¡supongo que porque le había puesto más pastilla que otras veces! Pero era necesario, necesitaba que cayese y lo hizo. Se apoyó encima de la mesa para no caer y aún así, sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo sentado mirándome.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? – le pregunté con una sonrisa - ¿no te encuentras bien?

~ Estoy mareado – me dijo mirándose las manos como si no pudiera ni vérselas.

Me levanté y cogí uno de los cuchillos de la cocina acercándome a él. Gray se tensó pero yo sonreí y le corté en el brazo de nuevo como esta mañana, aunque mucho más superficial ¡_no quería volver al hospital_! Quería obtener algo mucho mayor, quería que le encerrasen. Gritó cuando le corté y no pude evitar reír.

~ No deberías herirte tú mismo Gray – le dije – si la medicación no funciona, volverás a ese manicomio.

~ Por favor Lyon, no me hagas esto, he hecho lo que querías.

~ Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que estés por aquí dando vueltas a mi novio, además… siempre haces cosas muy malas cuando no te tomas la medicación – me reí – te metes en peleas, eres irascible, cambias de personalidad, quemas cosas, destruyes otras, te haces daño a ti mismo, como ahora – le dije cortándole en el otro brazo y escuchando otro grito por su parte.

~ Yo no quemé aquel edificio – me dijo llorando – no me he metido en peleas, tampoco me hago daño a mí mismo.

~ Sí lo haces Gray… bueno… puede que fuera yo y te echase a ti la culpa, pero con dinero… el médico dirá lo que yo quiera que diga y desde luego… todo está en tú expediente. ¿Sabes que Natsu ha ido hoy a verlo? – le pregunté y se asustó – ahora pensará que estás loco, que eres un desequilibrado emocional, que estás enfermo y que necesitas que te encierren y… ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? Que voy a hacer que crea que es verdad, voy a demostrarle que no puedes estar en la calle, que tienen que encerrarte de nuevo en ese sitio que tanto te gustó.

~ Lyon por favor… no me metas allí – me lloraba ahora y yo sonreía – déjame irme.

~ ¿Dónde quieres irte Gray?

~ Quiero volver a casa – me dijo

~ Ésta es tu casa Gray, aquí conmigo, te recuerdo que estás bajo mi tutela, eres mi mascota.

~ Por favor Lyon, no te molestaré más, déjame volver a Estados Unidos. Tendrás a Natsu para ti, por favor… no me encierres en ese sitio.

~ Acuéstate conmigo – le dije – hazlo y me olvido de esto. Diré que la medicación hace efecto y que no es necesario llevarte a ese manicomio – le sonreí – sólo tienes que acostarte conmigo.

~ ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo Lyon? ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas? – me preguntó – Se supone que somos familia, no deberías pensar así.

~ Me excitas mucho Gray, mira – le dije cogiendo su débil mano

Me bajé la bragueta y le metí la mano dentro haciendo que tocase mi ya erecto miembro. Él intentó apartarla pero no podía, estaba tan débil que le era imposible y para aprovecharme del asco que le daba, la moví para que rozase mi miembro mientras jadeaba en su oído.

~ Para – me gritó – por favor, lo prometiste, no he tocado a Natsu

Yo sonreí, es cierto que se lo había prometido, pero yo creo que le prometí no violarle, no que él no pudiera tocarme.

~ ¿no te gusta Gray? – le pregunté con una sonrisa

~ Estas enfermo – me dijo Gray de golpe

~ No Gray… tú estás enfermo, estás de psiquiátrico – me reí – yo sólo estoy excitado ¿Qué decides?

~ No voy a acostarme contigo Lyon – me dijo

~ Entonces tú te lo has buscado – le solté la mano antes de volver a hacerle otro corte cerca del abdomen del cual, también empezó a gritar ¡_como me gustaba que gritase, que me suplicase_! – lárgate a tu habitación y sino puedes caminar, puedes quedarte a dormir en el suelo de la cocina – me reí y salí de allí en dirección a mi despacho.

Apagué todas las luces y me fui hacia el despacho aún escuchando a Gray en el suelo llorando, cubriéndose con una de las manos los ojos intentando que no le viera. Llegué al despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mí llamando ahora desde el teléfono fijo a mi detective, quien me comentó que me había mandado todo lo que había encontrado sobre mi hermanastro en estas últimas semanas en un correo al ordenador. Lo encendí y desde luego, me sorprendí al ver las fotografías ¡_Mi detective siempre hacía un buen trabajo_! Sonreí y le agradecí su fiel trabajo. Lo último que me comentó, es que podía utilizar la información como quisiera, él tenía una copia por si acaso.

Iba a hundirle frente a Natsu, pero no mañana, sino un poco más adelante, primero iba a hundirle poco a poco, iba a demostrarle a Natsu lo conflictivo que podía ser Gray, en los problemas que se metía y como guinda del pastel… sacaría la información que me había proporcionado el detective. Cuando acabase con Gray, nadie le querría, nadie se acordaría de él cuando le mandase a ese manicomio.

Colgué a mi detective y llamé esta vez a Zancrow, un viejo amigo que estaba acabando el último año de universidad en la carrera de derecho. Desde luego la vez anterior había hecho un buen trabajo, le había metido en un lío y eso me había ayudado a demostrarle a Natsu, que Gray no era el chico inocente y dulce que conocía, era un mentiroso, un rebelde, alguien que siempre estaba metido en problemas cuando menos lo esperabas. ¡_Eso se lo iba a demostrar como fuera_!

~ ¿Qué pasa Lyon? – contentó Zancrow al otro lado del teléfono.

~ ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermanito?

~ ¿El de los ojos azules? – me preguntó - ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de él con lo bueno que está? – me preguntó entre risas.

~ Necesito que le metas en problemas.

~ Eso está hecho pero… ¿Qué hago con el director? – me preguntó ahora

~ Del director me ocupo yo – le dije mientras buscaba en el cajón un fajo de billetes – tranquilo, no te acusará a ti.

~ ¿Puedo hacerle cualquier cosa? – me preguntó Zancrow riéndose.

~ ¿Qué quieres hacerle Zancrow? – le sonreí

~ ¿Tú que crees?

~ Haz lo que quieras, no me importa lo que le pase, pero hazme un favor… necesitaremos pruebas, quiero que Natsu vea lo que es, un chucho callejero que hace cualquier cosa por sobrevivir.

~ Eso está hecho.


	19. Chapter 19: buscando problemas

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me quedé llorando en el suelo de la cocina. Mis manos estaban rojas por la sangre de los cortes y aunque dolían, sé que no eran profundos, a Lyon lo que menos le interesaba ahora era tener que llevarme de nuevo al hospital, ya tenía lo que quería, que todos pensasen que me lesionaba yo mismo, que pensasen que estaba loco, que tenía cambios de humor, que estaba esquizofrénico perdido _¡puede ser que tuviera algo de razón_! Porque Lyon me estaba volviendo loco.

Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera relajado hasta tal punto, que era incapaz de hacer caso a mi mente pidiendo que se levantase. ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar a Lyon? ¿Por qué sólo podía llorar? Me sentía tal y como me sentí hace años, cuando Lyon convenció a todo el mundo de que estaba loco y me encerró en aquel psiquiátrico durante unos meses, me sentía de la misma forma que cuando me daban aquellas sedantes para calmarme. ¿Me estaba sedando? No podía ser, Lyon ni siquiera debería tener pastillas para sedarme, las que me daban en aquel lugar eran restringidas sólo para los enfermeros, Lyon no podía tener acceso a ellas.

Lloré, no quería volver a un sitio como aquel, bastante tuve con ir una vez, justo cuando Lyon quemó aquella fábrica y me culpó a mí ¡_Casi mató a uno de los trabajadores_! Pero claro… la culpa me vino directamente a mí y fui yo, el que estuvo internado en aquel centro, diciendo una y otra vez que yo no estaba enfermo, que yo no estaba loco y lo máximo que conseguía, era que siguieran sedándome a cuanto más nervioso me ponía ¡_nadie me creía_!

Lyon cada vez me da más miedo y su odio hacia mí crecía cada día más, así que cada vez, sentía más y más miedo de estar cerca de él. ¡_Sólo quería irme_! Quería volver a mi país aunque no tuviera a nadie, quería irme de aquí, alejarme de Lyon todo lo que pudiera, alejarme del dolor que me estaba provocando hacerle esto a Natsu, del dolor que aún faltaba por venir, porque Lyon haría que me odiase, haría que me despreciara, que me ignorase ¡_Lyon siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya_!

Escuché el ruido de los interruptores de las luces apagándose y supe, que Lyon ya se había marchado a dormir. Yo seguí allí tirado en el suelo de la cocina, sentía mis músculos cada vez más relajados, tanto… que llegó un momento en que ni los sentía, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando mis párpados se cerraron.

Noté como tocaban mi mejilla y abrí los ojos… ¡_Era de día_! Y veía la cara de Lyon sonriendo. Me alejé de él dándome cuenta de que se me había pasado la parálisis del cuerpo que sufrí anoche. Fruncí el rostro en una mueca de dolor, me dolían los cortes y observé que había sangre en el suelo donde me había dejado Lyon toda la noche.

~ Habrías dormido mejor en mi cama, Gray – me dijo Lyon riéndose.

~ No voy a entrar en tu cama Lyon – le comenté.

~ Eso lo veremos, sólo tienes que tocar a Natsu y serás todo mío. Venga, sé que lo estás deseando, nos lo pasaremos en grande tú y yo. Por cierto… antes de marcharte limpia el suelo, no me gusta que esté manchado con la sangre de un mugroso chucho.

Mi hermano desapareció por el pasillo y volvió trayendo un trapo para lanzármelo de mala forma. Lo cogí entre mis manos y me di cuenta al mover los brazos de que me dolían demasiado, pero tampoco me dio tiempo a pensar cuando Lyon se abalanzó sobre mí besándome, haciendo que mi cabeza se golpease contra el mueble de detrás sin dejarme apartarme más. Por suerte, se alejó rápido de mí, supongo que por el ruido de la puerta. ¡_Era Natsu_!

Me alegré de que fuera él, me alegré de que viniera y aunque sonreí al verle entrar, Natsu me ignoró completamente y se puso a hablar con Lyon. Me estaba empezando a odiar desde lo de ayer y esto, iría a peor. Me dolió verle así conmigo, ¿Pero qué esperaba después de lo que le había hecho? Y me encantaría poder decírselo, pero no podía, Lyon era mi tutor legal, tenía que vivir con él hasta los 21 años ¿Qué haría Natsu? No podía hacer nada para ayudarme. Mi única solución era intentar no enfadar a Lyon demasiado, dejar que me golpease un par de veces y que se cansase, porque enfadarle sería aún peor.

No podía ahora evitar mirar a Natsu, parecía haberme olvidado por completo, hablaba con Lyon, sonreía con lo que le decía y se besaban, a mí me estaba destrozando verlos así. Dejé de mirar hacia Natsu y terminé de limpiar el suelo como Lyon me había pedido para luego levantarme a prepararme el desayuno. ¡no quería ni mirar hacia ellos! Pero me sorprendió cuando Natsu me llamó y me giré hacia él contento por dentro porque se dirigiera a mí.

~ Gray – me llamó – acuérdate de tomarte la medicación.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua helado encima ¡_yo no estaba enfermo_! Todo se lo había inventado Lyon y él se lo estaba creyendo. Había pasado un fin de semana entero conmigo, sabía como era y aún así, había creído antes a Lyon que a mí. Me enfadé, me tomé el vaso de leche de golpe y cogí mi mochila para irme a la facultad. Cuando pasé por su lado, le hablé antes de salir.

~ Tómatela tú – le dije enfadado y pude ver a Lyon sonriendo ¡_Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, que Natsu me viera como un enfermo mental, que me odiase_!

Salí a la calle más enfadado aún. Pensaba en lo que había pasado ahí dentro ¡_Jamás se me había ocurrido insultar a Natsu_! Pero no pude evitar contestarle mal, pero es que me había enfado mucho su forma de decirlo, tratándome como si fuera un enfermo, como si no le importara nada de mí excepto mantenerme cuerdo con una pastilla. ¡_Pues si querían ver lo desequilibrado que estaba, lo verían_! A partir de ahora iban a descubrir al Gray que estaban esperando. Sabía que mi hermano intentaría cualquier cosa para que me vieran como un desequilibrado, así que por lo menos, ya que iban a meterme en líos, podía yo también meter a los demás en problemas. ¡_Si tanto quería Natsu ver al Gray rebelde, lo tendría_!

Llegué a la facultad y busqué en primer lugar a Sting entre la gente y en cuanto le encontré, le cogí del brazo y lo llevé a parte para que nadie nos viera. Sting se sorprendió de que hoy viniera tan brusco pero luego se fijó en la venda en la parte superior de mi brazo que cubría los puntos que me habían puesto ayer.

~ ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó.

~ No preguntes – le dije – necesito que me ayudes

~ ¿A qué puedo ayudarte yo?

~ Quiero que me enseñes a defenderme.

~ ¿Defenderte? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a boxear? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le dije – tu padre era boxeador me dijiste y a ti te he visto defenderte, enséñame.

~ Gray… no es que no quiera enseñarte… pero el boxeo no es para ti, créeme.

~ ¿Por qué?

~ Porque no quiero que te metas en ningún problema y hoy vienes muy raro, es como si buscases problemas. ¿Estás buscando problemas?

~ Qué más te da – le dije y me intenté marchar, pero Sting me cogió del brazo deteniéndome.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó - ¿Te ha hecho algo tú hermano? ¿Te ha hecho lo del brazo?

~ Que más da – le dije – Mi hermano siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya y ahora está arrastrando a Natsu con él.

~ Así que ya ha salido el motivo – me dijo sonriendo – estas enfadado con Natsu ¿Qué te ha hecho?

~ Pasa de mí – le dije

~ Entonces esta fase rebelde tuya… ¿es por llamar su atención?

Basicamente sí, era como pegarle un grito de socorro en grande, meterme en líos quería decir que tenía que venir por narices a sacarme del problema y más… con lo sobre protector que era Natsu. Necesitaba que me mirase, necesitaba aunque tuviera que enfadarme con él gritarle que estaba aquí, justo delante de él, que dejase de ignorarme.

Sting me revolvió el pelo antes de sonreír y empezar a caminar hacia la facultad ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirme? ¿No me iba a enseñar? Yo quería aprender, quería poder defenderme, quería demostrarle a esos dos lo que era meterse en líos ¡_Quizá así se daba cuenta Natsu de que necesitaba ayuda_! Porque me era imposible contárselo sin que Lyon se enterase de que se lo había dicho. ¡_Si Natsu se enteraba por mí, sería mucho peor la convivencia con Lyon_!

~ Si lo que quieres es meterte en líos… a eso puedo enseñarte – me dijo Sting de golpe – soy experto en buscarme problemas, pero créeme… el boxeo no es para ti. Si quieres llamar la atención de Natsu, creo que buscando problemas lo tienes arreglado.

Entré en la facultad y di mi clase normal ¡o lo más normal que pude! Seguía sin entender al profesor cuando hablaba y me pasé la clase pensando en Natsu y como se había comportado conmigo esta mañana. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba en eso. ¿ya no le importaba a Natsu? ¿No le importaba a nadie? Supongo que no ¿por qué tendría que importarle a alguien cuando ni siquiera mis padres me quisieron? Todos me abandonaban.

Cuando salí de clase, me crucé con Zancrow y desde luego, no me apetecía tener que verle… y menos en este momento que iba cabreado. Me detuvo cuando pasé y me empotró contra la pared, aunque esta vez no me quejé ni lloré, le pegué un puñetazo del cual empezó a sangrarle la nariz, yo me quejé de dolor ¡_me acababa de destrozar la mano_! Era la primera vez que le pegaba a alguien ¡_El profesor que pasaba por allí al verme, fue el que me colocó la sanción disciplinaria_!

El que vino, no fue mi hermano porque estaba trabajando, vino Natsu y venía enfadado ¡_pero yo tampoco estaba para aguantarle_!

~ ¿Qué narices te pasa a ti? – me preguntó - ¿Ahora vas metiéndote en peleas?

~ Sí, debe ser que no me he tomado la medicación y me altera los nervios – le dije cabreado

~ Gray a mí no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono.

~ Claro… yo no puedo hablarte en este tono, pero tú puedes pasar de mí desde que alguien te ha soltado que estoy loco ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que soy un chico conflictivo? – le pregunté - ¿Enserio? Pues no te preocupes que si tanto lo deseas lo tendrás.

~ Desde luego estás para que te encierren

Aquellas palabras me dolieron y creo que Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho después de decirlas, pero ya era tarde, las había soltado y las había escuchado claramente.

~ Hazlo – le dije empezando a llorar – enciérrame Natsu, sí así te quedas más tranquilo hazlo. Total… sólo soy el chico conflictivo sin padres que salió de la calle. No le importo a nadie.

~ No seas injusto Gray, eso no es cierto, sabes que me importas.

~ No es verdad Natsu, déjame en paz, sois todos iguales, no sé porque confié en ti, eres como mi hermano, sólo queréis encerrarme en ese sitio para libraros de mí.

Me largué corriendo de allí ¡No quería ver a Natsu en este momento! Mi hermano estaba ganando otra vez, lo podía ver en los ojos de Natsu, ya no era el Gray de aquel fin de semana, me veía tal y como quería Lyon que me viera.

Detuve mi carrera cuando llegué al invernadero y me senté en uno de los bancos junto a las plantas mirando ahora mi mano. ¡_Me dolía como mil demonios_! Que cabeza más dura tenía ese tío, no sé si me la había roto. ¡_Para una vez que le pego a alguien y me defiendo, voy y me rompo la mano_!


	20. Chapter 20: Zancrow

Gray Fullbuster POV

Sting me encontró en el parque y se acercó hasta mí comentando que se había enterado de mi altercado, pero sobre todo… empezó a reírse por mi mano, esa que a mí ahora mismo me dolía horrores. Sting se acuclilló frente a mí y me revisó la mano, aunque claro, yo me quejé por el dolor cada vez que la movía intentando ver si me la había roto.

~ No te quejes tanto – me decía Sting – no parece estar rota. Te dije que el boxeo no era para ti.

~ Lo sería quizá si me hubieras enseñado como pegar un puñetazo correctamente.

Sting se reía, pero no parecía por la labor de querer enseñarme. De todas formas tampoco me quejaba, por algo sería que no quería.

~ No hay ningún truco Gray, cierras el puño completamente y golpeas con los nudillos centrales… no con tus dedos – me regañó ahora por lo del dolor de mi mano.

~ Mi hermano está engañando a Natsu – le dije de golpe a Sting y éste se sorprendió.

Mi hermano me obligaba a mantener las cosas de él calladas, pero no aguantaba más, no podía más, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba tener una opinión desde fuera de qué hacer porque no podía más.

~ ¿Cómo sabes eso? – me preguntó Sting, aunque no parecía muy sorprendido.

~ Los vi el otro día en el aeropuerto ¿Lo sabías? – le pregunté por lo poco sorprendido que parecía y él afirmó con la cabeza.

~ Los vi un día por la facultad de economía caminando juntos, conozco al chico de haber coincidido con él un par de veces por la biblioteca, aunque nunca he hablado con él. Es un poco solitario, las veces que le he visto iba o con tu hermano o solo.

~ ¿lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

~ Te dije que te acostases con Natsu sin remordimientos. Además es complicado decir esas cosas… ¿Querías que hubiera ido a decirte… "_ey Gray, tu hermano le pone los cuernos a Natsu_"?

~ Hombre si hubieras elegido un poco más de sensibilidad y tacto para decirlo.

~ Estas cosas no tienen tacto para decirse – me explicó Sting – suponía que lo descubrirías en algún momento. ¿Vas a decírselo a Natsu? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Para qué? – le pregunté – ahora parece que están tan juntos y tan bien… ya ni siquiera le importo, que más da. Que les vaya bien – le dije y aunque sonó distante, me dolió, porque me dolía ver a Natsu con mi hermano.

~ ¿Crees que Zancrow va a meterme en líos? – le pregunté a Sting y éste sonrió.

~ Sí – me respondió muy claramente – y yo de ti tendría cuidado, no querrás que te expulsen de la facultad por tu comportamiento.

Ahora mismo… incluso la universidad me daba igual, con Lyon aquí no tendría un futuro, era imposible, él se ocuparía de aplastarme siempre que pudiera. ¿Entonces para qué buscar un futuro? Y encima… lo que más me importaba ahora, también lo estaba perdiendo, Natsu se estaba alejando de mí ¡_yo mismo le estaba alejando de mí_! A veces pensaba que era mejor así, porque al menos Lyon no lo tomaría contra él si no estaba cerca de mí.

Volví a entrar por la facultad y aunque la mano aún me dolía, parecía que empezaba a calmarse ¡_por lo menos no me la había roto_! Todo el mundo estaba en clase porque claro… yo no había asistido a esta hora por lo del incidente ¡_Ya escucharía la bronca de mi hermano o de Natsu después por eso_!

Delante de mí en el pasillo, se me cruzó Zancrow con Hughes, aquel chico moreno que tenía un mechón de pelo tintado de blanco ¡_Mira que eran raros esos dos_! Les miré atentamente y supuse, que vendrían para golpearme por lo de antes, pero no, Hughes golpeó a Zancrow y yo aluciné ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué se pegaban entre ellos? Me quedé paralizado en el sitio viendo como se hacían daño ¡_porque eso tenía que dejarles moratones seguro_! Desde luego no entendía nada.

Lo entendí cuando las aulas empezaron a abrirse y a salir la gente. Los profesores me echaron a mí la culpa de golpearles a ambos, porque claro… ¿por qué iban a golpearse ellos mismos? Estaba claro… para que me echasen a mí la culpa. ¡_no había pasado ni media hora y ya estaba de nuevo en el despacho_! Esto cada vez se ponía mejor… Natsu volvió a entrar por el despacho esta vez aún más enfadado.

Cuando salió del despacho, yo decidí marcharme y caminé por los pasillos hacia fuera de la facultad. Natsu me seguía a paso rápido sin hablar hasta que llegué a la calle, entonces empezó a chillarme cuando vio que no había nadie observando nuestra conversación.

~ ¿A ti que narices te pasa? – me preguntó – ni media hora, aún no había subido ni en el coche para irme y ya me están llamando de nuevo porque te metes en peleas.

~ Lo siento Natsu ¿Qué querías de un chico de la calle? Total… esto se arregla con medicación ¿no?

~ ¿por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Con todo lo que estás montando? – me preguntó – ni siquiera te reconozco en este momento Gray ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

~ Me pasa que te quiero, que quiero que me veas, quiero que no me ignores.

Natsu se quedó confundido, ¡no creía en mis palabras! Podía verlo en sus ojos, dudaba de mí, estaba fiándose de ese informe que mi hermano había inventado, estaba viendo frente a él a un chico conflictivo, que era capaz de quemar un edificio, a alguien que no tenía claras las cosas, a un desequilibrado, estaba viendo al enfermo que cambiaba de opinión cada dos segundos.

~ Gray por favor – me dijo – vuelve a tomarte la medicación, no quiero tener que encerrarte de nuevo

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que me dijo y me dolieron, me dolieron porque no confiaba en mí, porque estaba entrando en el juego de mi hermano.

~ Te odio – le dije empezando a llorar – no sé como pude confiar en ti, eres igual que mi hermano.

~ Tú hermano sólo está preocupado por ti – me dijo de golpe.

~ No es cierto – le grité – sólo quiere encerrarme, igual que tú, queréis quitarme del medio. Sólo quiero irme a Estados Unidos – le grité – quiero volver, no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a mi hermano.

Corrí para alejarme y lloré ¡no quería verle! No sé cómo mi hermano estaba consiguiendo poner a Natsu en mi contra tan rápido ¿Se había olvidado de nuestro fin de semana tan rápido? ¿No podía ver como realmente era yo? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en lo que yo decía? Sólo parecía ahora tener en mente a mi hermano, escuchando toda esa cantidad de mentiras que le soltaba sobre mí, haciéndole ver que yo no merecía la pena, alejándole de mí a cada segundo, a cada palabra que cruzábamos ¡_Ahora ya ni siquiera hablábamos, sólo discutíamos_! Siempre había estado solo, pero nunca me había sentido tan solo como ahora.

Me detuve cuando me crucé con Zancrow frente a mí ¿Qué le pasaba a este tío? ¿Se había dispuesto perseguirme durante todo el día o qué? No podía meterme en más líos hoy, a este paso iba a conseguir que me expulsaran. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle la cara, ahora llena de magulladuras que le había hecho su compañero pero por las que yo me cargué la culpa y por las que yo… tenía que aguantar la bronca de Natsu.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray, problemas con tu chico? – me preguntó

~ Lo estás haciendo adrede ¿Verdad? – le pregunté.

Él sonrió y luego afirmó con la cabeza. Claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, se habían dispuesto arruinarme la vida.

~ Natsu ya está empezando a ver el chico conflictivo que eres – me dijo – a este paso… no tardarán en encerrarte de nuevo.

~ ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté.

~ Porque me lo ha contado Lyon. Cuando Natsu vea lo peligroso que puedes llegar a ser, no dudará en encerrarte él mismo – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Yo no soy peligroso – le dije muy seguro.

~ Claro que sí Gray, ¿no recuerdas aquel incendio donde casi muere un trabajador? Tú lo provocaste.

~ No es cierto – le grité – yo no lo hice, fue Lyon, yo no lo hice – le repetí intentando ahora creérmelo yo mismo.

La verdad es que mis recuerdos de aquel día estaban confusos, no sé si fui yo realmente o fue Lyon… ni siquiera recordaba si Lyon estaba allí, lo había dado por supuesto que como él era quien siempre me metía en problemas, debía haber sido idea suya, pero no le vi hacerlo, así que no estaba completamente seguro si fue él o fui yo. Caí al suelo sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos… intentando recordar algo de ese día.

Recordaba las llamas, yo estaba en aquella fábrica y recuerdo que tenía miedo del fuego, pero no recordaba como empezó… yo no lo sé ¿pude haberlo provocado yo? estaba solo aquel día en ese sitio, pero por más que intentaba pensar en lo sucedido, no podía acordarme. Eso me estresaba, me hacía dudar de mí mismo ¿y sí había sido yo?

~ Pobre Gray, ni siquiera acordarse de lo que haces… ¿no lo ves? Estás completamente loco, eres un peligro para todos. Quemaste aquella fábrica, casi matas a una persona aquel día.

~ Yo… no lo sé – le dije llorando y noté unos brazos rodeándome ¡_me estaban abrazando_!

Supe que había hecho algo mal cuando escuché la risa de Zancrow ¡_Era él quien me estaba abrazando_! Pero no entendía por qué. Me giré hacia atrás para ver a Natsu tras de mí y abrí los ojos ¡_Ahora lo entendía_!

Me estaba declarando culpable yo mismo, Zancrow me estaba abrazando por el simple hecho de que yo le había dicho a Natsu que me gustaba otra persona aquel día en el hospital, estaban intentando alejarle aún más.

~ Natsu – le grité con preocupación, pero éste ya había comenzado a marcharse.

Me cabreé mucho y fui a girarme hacia Zancrow para golpearle, pero algo me lo detuvo. Tenía algo tapándome la boca y me estaba quedando dormido. Sólo escuchaba la risa de Zancrow mientras me comentaba, que Natsu no vendría a por mí. ¡_No recuerdo nada más después de aquello_!


	21. Chapter 21: expedientes prohibidos

Natsu Dragneel POV

No entendía qué le pasaba a Gray ¡_Bueno sí lo entendía_! Según el médico, estaba completamente loco, por eso le venían esos cambios bruscos de temperamentos, ahora me quería, ahora no, ahora era un chico bueno, ahora se metía en problemas y según el doctor, esto iría a peor. No sabía qué hacer con él y para colmo, me había soltado las palabras que más me habían dolido "Te odio" y "no te importo".

Claro que me importaba, si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí en esta maldita facultad hablando con los profesores sobre su comportamiento, pero esto no podía seguir así, necesitaba tomarse la medicación ¡_lo decía el médico_!

Llegué al trabajo tarde y Rogue estaba cubriéndome ¡_pobre Rogue_! Le había dejado solo con la ronda bastante rato. Cuando llegué y entré por mi oficina primero a recoger unas cosas, Rogue entró tras de mí cerrando la puerta y las persianas ¡_algo que me sorprendió_! Para luego lanzarme una carpeta sobre la mesa.

~ ¿Qué es esto?

~ El expediente de Gray Fullbuster – me dijo

~ ¿Sabes que tenemos prohibido mirar los expedientes de la gente que no están bajo investigación, verdad? Nos vas a meter en un lío.

~ Por eso mismo he cerrado la puerta y las persianas – me dijo sonriendo – no me apetece meterme en un lío con los superiores, así que míralo rápido para que pueda devolverlo antes de que me descubran.

Me senté en la silla de mi despacho mientras Rogue se sentaba en la de delante de mí abriendo la carpeta y esparciendo los documentos.

~ Me dijiste que el psiquiatra le diagnosticó como un chico conflictivo y que no era constante, es decir, que cambiaba de carácter continuamente – me dijo Rogue sacando unas hojas sobre educación – su expediente del colegio – me dijo Rogue – con la primera familia de acogida, sus notas perfectas, sin problemas en el colegio, he hablado con sus profesores y todos decían que era el mejor estudiante que tenían, en la segunda familia… sigue igual y no ha habido cambios hasta que llegó a la última – me dijo enseñándome todas y cada una de las hojas. ¿No es extraño que sea el chico perfecto y que empiece con problemas psicológicos cuando llegué a esta familia?

~ Sí que es extraño – le dije cogiendo sus notas – además está estudiando medicina y para estudiar esa carrera, necesitaría una nota muy alta.

~ Es un buen estudiante, no se ha metido en peleas, no tienen problemas o al menos hasta que llegó a la familia Bastia – me comentó.

~ ¿Entonces porqué le ingresaron en el psiquiátrico? – le pregunté.

Rogue buscó entre los papeles otro documento y siguió revolviéndolos hasta que dio con él, este parecía un parte médico y un parte del seguro.

~ El parte del seguro de la fábrica – me dijo Rogue – hubo un incendio y encontraron a Gray dentro, dijeron que él había provocado el fuego porque era el único que estaba en la sala donde se originó – comentó – pero claro… este es el parte del seguro, si nos fijamos en su parte médico, llegó al hospital con quemaduras graves en la espalda ¿Te recuerda a algo?

~ Las cicatrices que tiene – le contesté – no me cuadra… sí él inició el fuego… ¿para qué iba a quedarse allí dentro y quemarse él mismo? – le pregunté.

~ Los médicos tras tratarle, pensaron que era un peligro dejarle suelto, que podía tener síntomas de pirómano, así que lo llevaron al psiquiatra para tratarle el problema. A los pocos días, le encerraron en el psiquiátrico pero lo más curioso de todo… - me dijo Rogue sacando otro documento – el psiquiatra se mudó a otra ciudad y cuando vino el nuevo doctor, este fue el parte que dio sobre Gray.

Lo miré, ahí no había síntomas de locura, no le recetó medicación, le dejó salir sin más alegando que estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué había tantos documentos contradictorios?

~ ¿Qué opinas Rogue? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé, algo huele raro en todo esto, pero no sé qué pensar.

~ ¿Qué tienes sobre él? – le pregunté.

~ Fue abandonado al nacer, no se sabe quienes son sus padres, le dejaron a las puertas del orfanato y vivió allí hasta los cinco años, en apenas 4 años, visitó hasta cinco familias diferentes y cuando tenía diez años, entró a vivir definitivamente con la familia de Lyon. No estuvo mucho tiempo con su hermano, unos dos años aproximadamente, luego Lyon se vino aquí a estudiar y a hacerse cargo de la empresa, él se quedó en Estados Unidos. No ha tenido enfermedades serias, no tiene alergias, sus notas son altas y hasta los diez años, no ha tenido problemas con la ley, cuando se cambió a esta familia, empezó a meterse en peleas y fue detenido un par de veces, pero cargos menores, fue puesto en libertad a las pocas horas tras pagar la multa.

~ ¿Por qué le detuvieron? – Rogue volvió a buscar en el papel.

~ Vandalismo, llevarse mercancías de una tienda sin pagar… cosas de poca importancia

Rogue se estaba riendo y no puede evitar preguntarle por qué estaba riéndose de un asunto así. Su respuesta fue simplemente "_no me imagino a ese chico haciendo vandalismo_"

La verdad… es que yo tampoco me imaginaba a Gray haciendo vandalismo, principalmente porque no le veía pegando a nadie, tenía un carácter muy tranquilo, era inteligente, intentaba arreglar las cosas hablando en vez de meterse en peleas ¿para qué iba a meterse en vandalismo? Y menos si estaba preocupado de sacar una nota lo suficientemente alta para poder optar a la carrera de medicina. ¿Qué se me escapaba?

Parte de mí quería confiar en Gray y otra parte, sobre todo descubrir que había sido detenido por delitos menores o saber que había estado un par de meses recluido en un psiquiátrico o incluso lo del incendio… me hacían pensar que no terminaba de conocer a Gray, que había algo que me estaba ocultando y eso… me impedía confiar en él al cien por cien.

Escuché pasos venir hacia mi oficina y tanto Rogue como yo nos lanzamos a recoger papeles para meterlos en la carpeta. Cuando ya se abría la puerta, Rogue me la arrebató y la dejó en la silla sentándose encima de ella para ocultarla. Miramos ambos a la persona que acababa de entrar, era nuestro jefe, nuestro superior que traía dos cartas. ¿Sería la respuesta a las fuerzas especiales?

Me levanté rapidísimo para coger las cartas y tras despedirme de nuestro capitán, volví a sentarme dándole su carta a Rogue. Me temblaban las manos de la emoción ¡_por favor… quería que me hubieran aceptado_! Era la unidad de mi padre, quería ser como mi padre y este era el último paso en mi carrera profesional, lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Las pruebas eran las más duras de toda la policía y me había esforzado mucho para conseguirlo. Sólo cuatro plazas y más de trescientas personas se habían presentado.

La abrí con rapidez más rompiendo el sobre que tratando de abrirla con delicadeza. Saqué la carta de dentro y empecé a leer. Rogue notó enseguida como mi cara cambiaba ahora a una de alegría total y me ponía a dar saltos de alegría por todo el despacho gritando cosas como "_sí_" y "_me han cogido_"

Rogue sonreía y me indicaba que me sentase y me calmase ¡pero no podía calmarme! Era la mejor noticia que me habían dado hoy. Desde niño deseaba esto y después de veinticinco largos años y de haberme tenido que sacar una dura oposición para ser policía, ahora había conseguido mi mayor sueño, estar en la cima de la carrera, estar en la élite, en el cuerpo profesional, en los casos más complicados y difíciles de tratar. ¡_Quería empezar ya_! Ahora mismo, aunque eso sería imposible, pues hasta dentro de un par de semanas, no nos incorporaríamos.

Rogue tardó más en abrir su carta y me puse serio cuando vi su cara de tristeza ¡_no le habían cogido a él_! Y no podía imaginarme irme a un equipo completamente nuevo sin él, llevaba prácticamente desde el parvulario con él. Claro que el muy imbécil luego empezó a sonreír enseñándome la carta donde ponía claramente, que estaba conmigo en el equipo ¡_Será capullo asustándome así_!

Dentro de la carta venían más hojas con las fichas de los compañeros con los que íbamos a trabajar, no pude remediar echar una ojeada, me moría de curiosidad por saber quienes estarían en mi equipo.

El Sargento de la unidad y superior directo nuestro Laxus Dreyar, el negociador en situaciones críticas con rehenes y el que nos daría las órdenes de equipo. Jellal Fernandes, primer francotirador, el que generalmente estaría cubriéndonos desde los tejados. Erza Scarlet, la única chica que había en nuestra ficha y la verdad… es que había pocas chicas en la élite debido a la dureza de las pruebas, por lo que debía ser muy buena para estar ahí, una chica que había superado a más de trescientos tíos compitiendo por la misma plaza, se supone, que estaba en asalto con Rogue y conmigo. Junto a nosotros, otros dos chicos, Gajeel Redfox y Loke Heartfilia.

¡_Ya tenía ganas de conocer a mi nuevo equipo_! Aunque claro… ellos llevaban juntos mucho más tiempo, así que el comienzo sería difícil, no el comienzo en cuanto a personalmente, sino en cuanto al trabajo. Ellos se coordinarían perfectamente, se conocían, nosotros dos deberíamos acoplarnos a ellos, a sus movimientos, a sus rutinas o su manera de hacer las cosas ¡_Esperaba que no nos dieran mucha caña los primeros días_! Estaba emocionado… quería empezar a trabajar con ellos de inmediato.


	22. Chapter 22: traición

Sting Eucliffe POV

Cuando salí de la facultad tras acabar con todas mis clases, me dirigí a la empresa de mi padre. Le encontré tras su despacho con un montón de papeles y carpetas sobre su mesa. No paraba de hablar por teléfono y es que mi padre, desde que dejó el boxeo, se dedicaba a la investigación privada. Cogí la placa con su nombre "Jiemma" y sonreí ¡_Como le gustaba a mi padre aparentar que era más de lo que era_! Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, se fijó en mí, que ya estaba recostado sobre la silla con los pies encima de la mesa. Dejé el cartel con su nombre de nuevo en la mesa.

~ Quita los pies de mi mesa – me regañó y yo sonreí apartándolos.

~ ¿Estás de mal humor hoy o qué? – le pregunté.

~ Algo así, me tienen hasta arriba de trabajo.

~ ¿Con qué caso estás? Quizá podría ayudarte en algo.

~ Tú ya has hecho bastante – me dijo y no le entendí a qué se refería – tengo que salir.

~ ¿Otro caso? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, investigar a gente es lo que tiene, me toca estar todo el día fuera espiando en la vida de los demás.

~ Que vaya bien entonces – le dije y volví a colocar los pies encima de la mesa en cuanto se marchó.

Ya me estaba relajando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y al moverme con rapidez intentando bajar los pies de la mesa, tiré unas carpetas al suelo. Mi prima minerva entró por detrás sonriendo.

~ Joder que susto me has dado, creía que era papá – le dije sonriendo.

~ Que manía tienes con poner los pies encima de la mesa – me regañó ahora ella – te ayudo a recoger anda.

Me levanté de la silla para recoger las carpetas que se habían caído. Miré hacia Minerva que ahora recogía los papeles a mí lado. En realidad… casi la trataba como a mi hermana ¡_Eso de ser hijo único no me gustaba_! Así que yo siempre la llamaba hermana y para mí lo era. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con sus negocios en Europa y nunca se ocupaban de ella, así que al final, acabó viviendo con nosotros. Llevaba tanto tiempo con nosotros que… ¡_Era mi hermanita_! Sonreí al pensarlo, porque a ella tampoco le importaba que la llamase así, es más, ella siempre me presentaba en público como su hermano.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando vi a Minerva guardar unos documentos que se habían esparcido por el suelo en una de las carpetas ¡_me extrañó ver la fotografía de Gray_!

~ Espera – le dije – déjame ver ese archivo.

Mi hermana me lo señaló y lo elevó como si me preguntase si era ese precisamente el que quería, le afirmé con la cabeza y me lo pasó ¡_Era Gray_! ¿Por qué tenía mi padre un archivo con información de Gray?

~ Búscame la documentación de éste – le pedí a mi hermana y nos pusimos a registrar por el suelo todas las hojas esparcidas buscando la información que iba en esa carpeta.

~ ¿Le conoces? – me preguntó Minerva.

~ Sí – le respondí – viene a la Universidad conmigo, pero no sé porque el papá le está investigando.

Entre los dos cogimos todos los papeles y los juntamos para echarle una ojeada. ¡_Estaba todo_! Había fotografías suyas en casa, con su hermanastro, de él en la facultad cuando iba a estudiar, incluso de su trabajo nocturno del que yo no sabía nada. Lo que más rabia me dio, era ver fotografías de Gray conmigo en la facultad ¡_mi padre nos había estado espiando_! Bueno a mí no… a él. Seguí mirando los documentos, tenía muchas cosas escritas, información personal de él, mucha de ella, yo la desconocía por completo, pero también había cosas de Natsu. No debí poner buena cara al darme cuenta de todo esto, porque Minerva se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo al instante.

~ ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

~ Creo… que mi padre me ha estado utilizando – le dije. – estaba investigando a mi amigo y yo lo he traído aquí, le he dado información sobre él sin darme cuenta.

~ Eso no parece muy bueno – me dijo mi hermana.

~ No… no lo es, ayúdame a recogerlo, necesito hacer una copia a estos documentos.

Lo recogimos todo, volvimos a dejar el resto de expedientes sobre la mesa y salimos corriendo hacia la primera fotocopiadora antes de que regresase mi padre. Cogí el teléfono y dudé un segundo si llamarle o no… ¿Debería molestar a Rogue por esto? Apenas había hablado con él un par de veces y fueron conversaciones muy rápidas, ni siquiera le conocía bien ¿podía contarle esto? Pero… ¿Si no se lo contaba a él que era policía… a quién podía acudir en ayuda? Al final le llamé y no tardó en cogerlo asombrado porque le llamase ¡_principalmente porque me había dado su teléfono por si surgía alguna emergencia_!

~ ¿Sting? – escuché al otro lado del teléfono.

~ Tengo una urgencia – le dije de golpe y se puso serio – acabo de encontrar unos archivos sobre un amigo, le están investigando.

~ ¿El amigo es Gray Fullbuster? – me preguntó y yo me sorprendí de que lo supiera.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Quedamos en la cafetería de la esquina de la comisaría ¿Sabes donde está? – me preguntó.

~ Sí, allí estaré.

~ En media hora salgo del trabajo, nos vemos allí entonces.

~ Vale.

Minerva me miraba desorienta sin saber que pasaba, pero sonrió al verme colgar por teléfono.

~ ¿Qué tienes con ese policía? – me preguntó con cara pícara.

~ Nada – le dije sonrojándome.

~ Ya… ¿Enserio no me lo vas a contar? Venga… que soy tu hermanita – me dijo de forma sarcástica.

~ Es guapo – le dije – pero no creo que esté interesado en mí.

~ ¿Por qué no con lo guapo que eres tú? Si no fueras mi hermano yo misma te habría propuesto que salieras conmigo.

~ No seas tonta – le dije sonriendo – puede que me guste un poco, pero tampoco le conozco mucho.

~ Eso se arregla, iros a tomar un café juntos, habláis, os vais conociendo y si surge algo, surge – me dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo - ¿Tengo que enseñarte yo a ti a ligar? Creía que esa lección la tenías aprobada con nota desde hace tiempo.

~ Deja de meterte conmigo, me voy – le dije cogiendo el archivo – gracias por ayudarme con esto.

~ Sí venga… vete a tu cita… yo devuelvo el original a su sitio.

~ No es una cita – le grité y ella sonrió diciendo un "dí lo que quieras, es una cita"

Cogí el metro hasta llegar a la cafetería que Rogue me había indicado y me senté a esperarle mientras pedía un café con mucha leche ¡_no soportaba los cafés cargados_! Todo lo contrario que Rogue, que la última vez que me lo crucé, iba bebiendo un café demasiado cargado para mi gusto.

Rogue no tardó en entrar por la puerta y venía con Natsu ¡_mejor así_! Porque no tendría que explicarlo dos veces, con una bastaría. Levanté la mano para que me vieran y se acercaron hacia mí. Me saludaron normal, pidieron sus cafés y me indicaron que fuéramos de la barra donde estábamos a una mesa más alejada, lejos de las personas que pudieran estar por allí.

En cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa, saqué el expediente fotocopiado y lo dejé encima de la mesa. Natsu lo miró con gran intriga, pero fue Rogue quien lo abrió sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de datos que había allí.

~ Creo que mi padre me ha estado utilizando para acercarse a Gray – les dije – lo siento, no me di cuenta, acabo de ver el informe.

~ No te preocupes – me intentó tranquilizar Rogue con una sonrisa – has hecho bien en llamarnos.

~ Me preocupa Gray, hoy estaba muy raro, nunca le había visto como hoy, él siempre es muy tranquilo pero hoy… no sé, venía con ganas de meterse en problemas. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco la relación con su hermano, es muy tensa – les dije.

~ ¿Cómo de tensa? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ Lyon vino un día a la facultad por un problema que tuvimos, unos tipos le habían metido en el baño y le estaban dando una paliza cuando yo fui, pero el profesor nos castigó a nosotros y su hermano vino a hablar con él, pero no habló con él, lo cogió del cuello y le amenazó. ¡_me amenazó hasta a mí por intentar defenderle_!

~ Sí… ya conocemos el temperamento de Lyon – me comentó Rogue aunque creo que Natsu estaba alucinando.

Miraron los documentos de allí, Natsu estaba en shock con lo que veía, sobretodo cuando llegó a la parte de las fotos donde se les veía a ambos en el piso de Natsu, aquel fin de semana que se habían quedado solos. Yo ya las había visto, por suerte no había ninguna muy comprometida, pero sí salía alguna donde se estaban besando.

Creo que lo peor de todo, fue cuando Natsu descubrió lo del trabajo nocturno de Gray, más que nada por el sitio. ¡Se cabreó bastante! Creo que nunca había visto a Natsu tan cabreado como en este momento y yo dudé de si había hecho bien en enseñarle esto, porque iba a ir a buscar a Gray y desde luego… no iba a ser una conversación agradable entre ellos.

En cuanto Natsu se largó, me quedé a solas con Rogue, quien recogía ahora los documentos y los guardaba en la carpeta quitándolos de la vista de otras posibles personas del lugar. Cuando me miró a mí, creo que me sonrojé ¡nunca había estado a solas con él! Y me imponía bastante, no sabía muy bien como tratarle. Yo había salido con otros chicos, incluso había probado alguna chica, pero siempre habían sido más pequeños que yo, estar con alguien más mayor, me daba un poco de respeto y no sabía como actuar o de qué hablarle.

~ Toma – me dijo dándome los documentos.

~ No hace falta, puedes quedártelos por si los necesitáis, les hice una copia.

Rogue empezó a reírse y viéndola, pensé en esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía, me encantaba. La verdad es que me relajó un poco verle sonreír, por lo menos no estaba serio, porque eso me daría a pensar que se aburría conmigo. Sonreí un poco casi por inercia de su sonrisa y le di un sorbo al café intentando tranquilizar mis nervios y por hacer algo… porque no sabía que hacer.

~ Gracias – me dijo – habrías sido buen policía

~ Oh no, contigo es suficiente – le dije – yo prefiero la arquitectura.

~ ¿Qué tal llevas eso de vivir aquí? – me preguntó - ¿Te es difícil adaptarte?

~ Es un poco difícil el idioma – le confesé – pero bueno… voy arreglándome, además… prácticamente mi único amigo es Gray y él me habla en inglés, así que le entiendo perfectamente.

Rogue empezó a reírse, creo que por el hecho de que no estaba practicando el japonés ¡_Así nunca lo aprendería_! Pero la verdad… si Gray y yo tuviéramos que hablarnos en japonés, tardaríamos años en entender lo que intentaba decir el otro.

~ Practica conmigo – me dijo

~ ¿Vas enserio? – le pregunté ahora asustándome – Venga ya… mi japonés es malísimo, prefiero seguir hablando en inglés, nos entendemos los dos

~ Si me hablas en japonés aunque sólo sea una frase… te doy lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea algo que se pueda ofrecer en este mismo momento y lugar – me dijo sonriendo.

Me tensé un poco… tampoco sabía que podría pedirle y tampoco tenía muy claro eso de hablarle en japonés, principalmente porque él era japonés de origen y se reiría mucho de mi penoso acento y mi forma torpe de hablar.

~ ¿No te animas? – me preguntó – sólo es una frase – me comentó ahora riendo - ¿O es que me tienes miedo?

~ Yo no tengo miedo – le dije enfadándome un poco.

Le miré sonriendo, estando muy seguro de sí mismo creyendo que no me atrevería y finalmente, decidí hacerlo, le hablaría algo en japonés y pensé la frase, la pensé mucho. Cuando la tuve en la cabeza, me acerqué hacia él tanto como la mesa me permitió y él al verme acercarme, también se acercó. ¡_Prefería estar cerca de él, porque así podía susurrarlo y que no se riera de mi acento media cafetería_! Él lo entendió por la forma en que se acercaba sonriendo.

Le solté la frase y él se paralizó un segundo. ¡_Ahora dudaba si se lo había dicho bien_! No sé si intentaba procesar lo que le había dicho o intentaba entender lo que le había dicho. De repente noté sus labios sobre los míos y me sorprendí. Abrí mucho los ojos ¡_pero_ _no pensaba apartarme aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando_! Le correspondí y supe que me estaba poniendo completamente rojo. Cuando se separó dejándome con aquella sensación de querer aún más, no pude evitar preguntarle.

~ ¿por qué me has besado?

~ Porque me lo has pedido – me contestó y yo lo pensé un segundo.

~ No, yo he pedido que me invitases a un café mañana – le dije y él pensó de nuevo mi frase.

~ No, me has pedido que te besase

Ahora yo estaba dudando ¿Enserio me había confundido café con beso? ¿Tan mala era mi pronunciación? ¿Había confundido las palabras? Rogue se reía mucho con mi cara de sorpresa.

~ ¿Enserio te he pedido un beso? – le pregunté ahora sonriendo.

~ Sí – me confirmó – por eso he dudado si hacerlo o no. Si me hubieras pedido el café te habría dicho que sí al momento.

~ Oh por favor… no me dejes hablar japonés con nadie – le pedí escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. Rogue las apartó para mirarme.

~ Si vas a pedirle besos a todos con quien hables en japonés… tranquilo que prefiero que me hables en inglés – me dijo sonriendo


	23. Chapter 23: Recuerdos olvidados

Gray Fullbuster POV

¿Por qué estaba precisamente ahora acordándome de esto? Veía ante mí aquel edificio, la fábrica de muebles en la que trabajaba el esposo de Ur. Tenía diez años y aquel, era el sitio más tranquilo de toda la ciudad, estaba a las afueras y los niños nunca me seguían hasta aquí, así que siempre estaba tranquilo. Solía esconderme en una de las salas del sótano, escuchando el ruido de las máquinas trabajando, podía estar horas y horas allí encerrado y hoy había venido aquí igual que hacía el resto de días.

Bajé por aquellas estrechas escaleras hacia el sótano y busqué entre las cajas de cartón mis cuadernos, los escondía en la fábrica porque en casa era imposible hacer deberes, cuando los acababa, Lyon siempre estaba por allí dispuesto a romperlos ¡_Siempre complicándome la vida_! Así que al final, acabé trayéndolos aquí y dejando cuadernos en blanco que él pudiera destrozar en mi habitación. ¡_Habitación que encima compartía con él_!

La fábrica aún estaba en funcionamiento cuando saqué los cuadernos y empecé a hacer los deberes y no sé el tiempo que estuve allí hasta que terminé todos los ejercicios, pero sé que era tarde, porque por la ventana se veía el cielo oscuro ¡_había anochecido_! Y parecía que iba a caer una tormenta, porque veía truenos a la lejanía.

Escondí de nuevo los deberes entre la multitud de las cajas y me dispuse a salir de allí. Ahora escuchaba un montón de puertas cerrarse ¡_imaginé que estaban cerrando ya la fábrica_! Tampoco me preocupé mucho porque por las noches, siempre había un vigilante de seguridad que hacía sus rondas por toda la fábrica ¡_Además me conocía_! Sabía que solía venir por aquí a hacer los deberes y me dejaba estar, siempre y cuando no hiciera ningún destrozo.

Caminé hacia la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando al tirar de ella no se abría, es como si la hubieran atrancado por el otro lado. Tiré de ella con algo más de fuerza y al no poder abrirla, grité por si el guardia de seguridad aún estaba por allí y podía abrirme desde fuera, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, debía estar haciendo su ronda por alguna zona alejada de donde yo estaba.

No me preocupaba mucho, tampoco es que en casa me echasen mucho de menos, así que no pasaba nada, ya vendría alguien a sacarme, pero sí me asusté cuando se fue la luz, supongo que culpa de la tormenta de fuera. No veía nada y no sabía muy bien por donde estaba caminando. Seguía escuchando ruidos y sinceramente… eso sí me daba miedo, porque los ruidos de las fábricas viejas asustaban mucho, con esos ruidos chirriantes de las puertas metálicas al cerrarse, las cadenas de los productos, las máquinas que se movían por las cintas transportando las mercancías, etc… todo eran ruidos.

Busqué un interruptor de la luz a ciegas por la pared y me agobiaba caminar tocando cada centímetro de la pared sin encontrar un interruptor, pero por fin conseguí toparme con uno. Lo que no me esperé es que al darle, me diera un chispazo a mí en la mano. Me quejé por el dolor y juraría que estaba oliendo a quemado, pero no veía nada, hasta que de pronto vi una leve luz saliendo de unas cajas más alejadas de mí. ¡_Qué raro_!

Quizá el cable estaba mal y al pasar cerca de allí se había iniciado un fuego, pero no estaba seguro, de todas formas, cuando entré, la luz funcionaba perfectamente. Me acerqué para intentar apagarlo, pero el fuego empezó a propagarse mucho más rápido entre el cartón y la madera, subiendo ahora por las paredes hacia el techo, rompiendo los cristales y llegó un momento, en que me era imposible apagar eso, tenía miedo y la puerta seguía sin abrirse, me estaba ahogando con el humo y aunque me agaché intentando apartarme del humo que subía, seguía sin poder respirar bien.

No recuerdo nada más de aquello, supongo que alguien me sacó, seguramente los bomberos, porque yo me desperté en el hospital. Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, seguramente los enfermeros, hablaban sobre algo de heridas o quemaduras, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente consciente para entender de qué iba la conversación. Veía las luces del techo y me centré en ellas, me llevaban por un pasillo y sé que subimos en un ascensor hacia alguna planta.

Podía escuchar la voz de Ur que venía por un pasillo en nuestra dirección, estaba preguntando a los médicos que empujaban mi camilla, pero no escuché que decían, ni siquiera podía verles, sólo había luz y de pronto, todo desapareció, todo se volvió oscuro y la siguiente vez que me desperté, estaba en una cama, en una sala que no conocía, una sala cuadrada sin muebles y totalmente vacía a excepción de la cama donde estaba yo tumbado y atado ¿Por qué estaba atado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Uno de los enfermeros entró por la puerta cuando vio que estaba despierto y se acercó hacia mí. Aún estaba algo mareado, no sé muy bien que estaba pasando, no sabía qué había pasado ni como había acabado aquí ¡_ni siquiera sabía donde estaba_!

~ ¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunté al enfermero que estaba preparando algo.

~ En un hospital psiquiátrico – me comentó y me asusté un poco.

~ ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

~ ¿No recuerdas nada? – me preguntó.

~ No – intenté recordar – yo estaba… estaba haciendo deberes – le dije

~ Estabas en una fábrica, llevas varios días en el hospital recuperándote de las quemaduras.

~ ¿Quemaduras? – pregunté intentando recordar, sí había un incendio, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, supongo que no tardé en desmayarme con el humo. - ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté viendo como preparaba una jeringuilla.

~ Morfina, para el dolor – me comentó – tus quemaduras aún no están curadas, tardarán aún bastante.

~ No entiendo por qué estoy aquí – le comenté - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el incendio?

~ Eso lo hablarás más adelante con el doctor del centro – me dijo – es el terapeuta, él te ayudará a superar tus traumas.

~ ¿Qué traumas? Estoy confuso, no sé qué hago aquí, yo quiero irme a casa – le dije llorando.

~ Ahora ésta es tu casa – me comentó y no pude remediar gritar.

~ No es mi casa, yo no estoy loco, quiero irme a mi casa.

Me quejé cuando inyectó la morfina y creo que no era morfina, porque se me estaban cerrando los ojos, me estaba sedando ¿me sedaba porque había gritado? ¿Me consideraban un loco solo por levantar la voz un poco? Que estúpidos… todo el mundo estaría loco entonces sí este fuera el único motivo por el que tenían que sedarme.

No entendía nada, en este sitio no podía saber ni siquiera qué día era o qué hora, nadie me decía nada, entraban, me pinchaban algo para mantenerme calmado y se marchaban. Traían la comida ¡_porque no me dejaban asistir al comedor_! Seguramente por algo de mis quemaduras y de que tenía que quedarme en cama hasta que me recuperase. Me aburría, no podía estar todo el día aquí tumbado, sabía que no estaba loco, pero si seguían teniéndome en estas condiciones, me iba a volver completamente loco, ya no sabía que hacer, había contado tantas veces las baldosas del techo que me las sabía de memoria.

De golpe entró Lyon por la puerta hablando con un enfermero que se quedó fuera esperando. Abrí los ojos, no quería que él estuviera aquí, no quería que él viniera a verme, ni que se acercase, pero empezó a hacerlo. Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto miedo me daba en su rostro y caminaba hacia mí. A cada paso, sentía el miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gritar.

~ Sacadle de aquí, no quiero verle – grité hacia el enfermero de la puerta. – sacadlo

Lyon se reía y no entendía por qué estaba sonriendo cuando le estaba echando de mi habitación.

~ Gray… soy tu hermano – me dijo burlándose - ¿no me reconoces?

~ Eres un maldito cabrón, lárgate, no quiero tener que soportar ver tu cara ni un segundo más, quiero que te alejes de mí. Si te acercas más juro que te mato.

Desde luego me puse muy nervioso al verle y lo supe cuando noté como las correas apretaban mi abdomen y mis brazos haciéndome daño por la fuerza que estaba utilizando intentando alejarme de él sin conseguir moverme.

El enfermero entró corriendo al oírme gritar y amenazarle, me di cuenta entonces de lo que pretendía mi hermano, desquiciarme, ponerme nervioso provocando que volvieran a sedarme, demostrarles a todos que estaba loco ¡_pero no estaba loco_! Tenía miedo de él, no era locura, era temor y nadie se daba cuenta.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse y aún podía ver la sonrisa de Lyon en sus labios ¡_maldito cabrón_! Era lo que pensaba. ¡_Necesitaba calmarme_! Si quería salir de aquí, tenía que aparentar que no me importaba, tenía que relajarme, controlar mi ira hacia Lyon, no saltar a la primera, porque cuanto más me agobiaba, cuanto más me cabreaba o gritaba, más veces me sedaban, más loco se creían que estaba. ¡_Maldita sea… tenía que tranquilizarme_! Tenía que pensar como alguien normal, pensar en los estudios, en un futuro calmado y sin sobresaltos, hablar con el terapeuta y demostrarle que era un chico normal, no demostrarle la rabia que llevaba por dentro.

La primera vez que vi al terapeuta, me pareció que sería misión imposible, dijera lo que dijera, él lo malinterpretaba y me apuntaba locuras que no tenía ¿qué narices estaba pasando aquí? Yo no estaba loco, yo no había incendiado aquella fábrica ¡_Al menos no voluntariamente_! ¿Por qué nadie me creía? ¿Por qué no conseguía demostrar que estaba bien?

Al cabo de un mes, me dejaban salir de la habitación y aunque aún llevaba la espalda vendada por las heridas que seguían en proceso de curarse, podía dar paseos… aunque no eran muy agradables. Las instalaciones estaban muy bien, había un jardín muy grande y verde por el que me gustaba caminar, pero no era agradable, estaba lleno de gente que sí me daban miedo, de gente realmente loca, algunos hablaban solos pero los peores, eran los esquizofrénicos, siempre mirando a todos los lados, como si alguien les siguiera o les espiase, siempre haciendo gestos tan raros, huyendo o diciendo cosas sin sentido, yo creo que ni siquiera les trataban, les dejaban deteriorarse lentamente, se despreocupaban de ellos, lo único que hacían, eran mantenernos aquí encerrados y sedarnos.

Sinceramente… no era agradable para un chico de diez años estar aquí viendo esto, viendo a gente mucho más mayor caminar sin sentido, hablando sola o con carácter bipolar, porque aquí dentro, había de todo y a todos nos tenían juntos.

Para mi suerte… el doctor que estaba llevando mi caso fue trasladado a otro hospital y el nuevo que vino, cuando le hablé, supo al momento que no estaba loco. Para mayor suerte mía, Lyon se había largado a vivir a Japón para ocuparse de la empresa de la familia ¡_Así_ _que no pudo venir a impedir que me sacaran_! El médico no tardó en redactar un informe contradiciendo todo lo del médico anterior. Dos meses encerrados es lo que me tuvieron y al final… podía salir.

Creí que era bueno… supongo que me equivoqué, porque aunque yo me centré en estudiar para sacar buenas notas y poder ir a la universidad, los demás niños me veían como el loco, el que había estado encerrado en aquel manicomio, el que incendiaba fábricas, me tenían miedo, me insultaban, a veces me pegaban y yo cada vez, odiaba más a Lyon por lo que me había hecho, porque estaba convencido que él tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Él era quien siempre se metía en peleas y luego me echaba a mí las culpas, quien iba destruyendo cosas por la ciudad cuando me veía caminar cerca y luego se iba corriendo dejándome a mí con la policía pagando por su delito ¡_al final siempre me la cargaba yo_! si corría intentando evitar el problema, me acusaban por haber huido, si me quedaba, me acusaban por haberlo destrozado… al final, siempre era yo mientras Lyon se salía impune de todo lo que provocaba.

Menos mal que ahora se había ido a Japón a vivir, aún así, el resto de niños de la escuela y hasta que acabé el instituto, me hicieron la vida imposible. Ya se ocupó Lyon de dejarme bien destrozada la vida antes de marcharse.


	24. Chapter 24: Destrozando

Lyon Bastia POV

Que feliz dormía estos días, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, mi plan era infalible y en cuestión de unas horas… Natsu no querría saber absolutamente nada de Gray, sólo tenía que mostrarle las pruebas definitivas, a lo que se dedicaba Gray por las noches trabajando ¡_Con esto… se acabarían las dudas de Natsu sobre ese bastardo_! Le iba a destruir, cuando acabe con él estaría completamente solo, listo para internarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico de nuevo, aunque esta vez sería peor, ya no estaría en Estados Unidos, estaría aquí en Japón, ni siquiera entendería a sus médicos cuando le hablasen. Me encantaba cuando todo salía según mis planes ¡_ya tenía su plaza reservada_! Sólo tenía que crear una pelea lo suficientemente fuerte con Natsu para que terminase de echarle de su vida y tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

No podía dejar de mirar el reloj esperando a Natsu ¡_había quedado con él_! Y desde luego… no podía esperar a soltarle la bomba definitiva. Tanto había confiado Gray en Natsu, había sido su salvador las primeras semanas que estuvo aquí, pero ahora iba a conseguir que le odiase, si es que Gray no estaba odiándole ya por abandonarle. Conocía perfectamente a Natsu, habíamos estado juntos casi cinco años, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y lo que pensaba enseñarle… le iba a destrozar la imagen de Gray, no volvería a querer saber nada de él y eso… me encantaba.

Natsu no tardó en venir a mi casa. Ya era tarde, así que Gray se había marchado hacía un rato a su trabajo ¡_cosa que a mí me venía genial_! Le abrí la puerta y me lancé a sus brazos besándole ¡_Cuánto más fingía yo y cuanto más cariñoso era con él, más conseguía que me creyese a mí_!

Le invité a pasar al salón, sentándonos en la mesa grande de la cocina. Últimamente Natsu no parecía el mismo, supongo que aún estaba dudando de todo este asunto, una parte de él creía la versión de Gray y yo tenía que conseguir eliminarle esas dudas, tenía que conseguir que viera mi visión. Puse mi cara más seria y triste, como si hubiera descubierto lo más aterrador del mundo para luego comentarle que había contratado a un investigador privado porque mi hermanito me tenía muy preocupado con esa vida desordenada que llevaba, sobre todo por las pocas veces que venía a casa a dormir.

Natsu sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, él mismo había visto que Gray por las noches, desaparecía de la casa y entonces me sorprendí cuando me comentó que conocía su trabajo en aquel bar de mala muerte. ¡_Esto pintaba mejor para mí_!

~ Iré a hablar con él – me dijo Natsu muy serio – no puede seguir trabajando ahí y menos por las noches, no rinde luego para ir a clase, necesita dormir.

~ Natsu… - le comenté – es más complicado que todo eso – le dije levantándome y cogiendo unas fotografías de uno de los cajones para enseñárselas.

Le tiré las fotografías encima de la mesa y él miró el sobre con ciertas dudas. Lo cogió y dudó un segundo si sacarlas o no, al final lo hizo y nada más ver la primera, soltó un insulto y dio la vuelta a las fotografías dejando de verlas.

~ Natsu… - le llamé aparentando tristeza – yo no puedo ocuparme de él, no sé que hacer con su actitud. Creo que es mejor llevarlo al hospital y que le traten expertos – le dije – lo he intentando, pero tú mismo puedes verlo, se está desmadrando y no sé como reconducirle.

Natsu se había puesto las manos en la frente cerca de los ojos y creo que iba a llorar, intentaba taparse para que no le viera. Las fotografías seguían bocabajo en la mesa y no tenía intención de querer ver más.

~ Voy a hablar con él – me comentó de golpe

~ Natsu… ¿llamó al hospital o no?

Él pareció dudarlo ¡_sólo le faltaba el empujón para que fuera el mismo Natsu quien le encerrase en ese manicomio_! Y asunto resuelto con mi estúpido hermanito, no saldría de allí en la vida. No cometería el mismo error que la última vez, esta vez, me aseguraría de que estuviera allí encerrado hasta que se pudriese.

~ No – me dijo muy convencido y me extrañé ¿Qué más necesitaba este imbécil para meter a Gray en el psiquiátrico?

Natsu salió corriendo de la casa y le vi subirse a la moto, no volví a saber nada de él esa noche. Le daría un par de días más, sino conseguía que fuera Natsu quien le metiera allí, yo mismo lo haría.

Desde luego la idea de drogarlo con cloroformo para poder manejarle mejor, fue una idea impresionante de Zancrow. Yo sólo tuve que pagarle al dueño del local donde trabajaba Gray para que nos dejase utilizar el local para nuestro plan, con ese escenario de fondo ¿Quién iba a negar que Gray no se estaba trabajando a los clientes?, era el mismo local.

Yo mismo saqué las fotografías mientras Zancrow colocaba a Gray en la posición más provocativa que encontraba, la verdad es que parecía como si realmente Gray se estuviera acostando con él, aunque yo ni le toqué, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amigo, claro que de esto… Gray no se enteraría de nada, porque antes de que se despertase, ya le habíamos dejado en su mugroso colchón del sótano de mi casa.

Esa misma noche que Natsu ya no iba a volver a venir, yo aproveché para quedar con Yuka en su casa, echaba de menos el sexo con él y sinceramente… tener que hacer aquellas fotografías mientras Zancrow se divertía con Gray, me había excitado demasiado, necesitaba urgentemente, ir donde estaba Yuka.

La casa de Yuka estaba en el centro, su padre era abogado, con más ansias de poder y dinero que de caridad por los demás. Sus juicios siempre los ganaba y por supuesto, le daba igual si eran inocentes o culpables mientras le pagasen razonablemente por sus servicios. Me caía bien el padre de Yuka, en más de una ocasión había defendido a mi empresa contra otros clientes y siempre ganábamos, aunque en la mitad de los casos, mi empresa era la culpable.

Yuka se sorprendió al verme, pero no le di ni tiempo de reaccionar, le metí la lengua hasta el fondo y lo empujé dentro de casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí. ¿Para qué andarme con formalismos? Yo tenía muy clara una cosa, está noche y en este mismo momento, sólo buscaba sexo, sólo necesitaba bajar esta excitación que llevaba todo el día encima desde lo de Gray y creo… que me estaba obsesionando demasiado con mi hermano, porque ya ni siquiera veía a Yuka, veía a Gray cuando lo hacía con él, escuchaba a mi hermano gemir bajo mí, disfrutando de mí y me encantaba. Lo peor venía cuando acababa y me daba cuenta de que no era mi hermano en realidad, pero mientras dudaba la relación, me encantaba imaginarle a él.

~ ¿Tanto te ha excitado sacarle esas fotos? – me preguntó Yuka y me desconcentró un poco al escuchar su voz y no la de mi hermano.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Lyon… ¿Tanto te excita tu hermano? – me preguntó de golpe y yo me sorprendí.

~ Me excita hacerle sufrir – le dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, tampoco quería despreciar a Yuka, al fin y al cabo, le necesitaba para desahogarme – supongo que es el morbo que me da que sea mi hermano, es algo prohibido – le dije.

~ ¿Así que te gusta romper las normas? – me preguntó con una sonrisa Yuka y yo sonreí antes de volver a besarle, antes de volver a imaginarme a Gray.

Podía ver claramente aún en mi mente todo lo que Zancrow le hizo y sinceramente, yo habría preferido que se lo hubiera hecho estando despierto, para que hubiera sufrido el doble recordando todo, pero supongo que él no fue capaz, prefería hacerlo mientras aún estuviera drogado para evitar que Gray se pudiera revolver en algún momento.

Era incapaz de borrarme lo de esa tarde, incapaz de poder olvidarme de lo que le habíamos hecho a mi hermanito y lo peor de todo, es que cuanto más lo recordaba, más me excitaba yo, más escuchaba gemir a Yuka por la fuerza que empleaba en mis movimientos. ¡_No sé cuanto tiempo más aguantaría sin tener sexo con mi hermano_! Pero desde luego… tenía una cosa clara, quería hacerlo con él, pero quería que él viniera a mí como un corderito sumiso, que fuera él quien me lo pidiera, que fuera él quien se humillase ante mí, pero aunque lo había intentado varias veces, seguía sin someterse.

Sonreí cuando me acordé de la cara de Natsu al ver las fotografías ¡_Se iba a armar una buena_! Natsu no soportaba esas cosas, le conocía demasiado bien, no se callaría nada y sino le llamaba puta en su cara a mi hermano, sería de milagro. Ya podía imaginarme a Gray sin saber nada de lo que le habíamos hecho escuchando a Natsu discutiendo sobre su trabajo y de cómo se follaba a los clientes… esos dos… hoy no iban a acabar nada bien.


	25. Chapter 25: Pelea

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me encontraba demasiado cansado y me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sé muy bien que me pasaba esta noche, pero me costaba hasta moverme para servir a los clientes. Mi cabeza parecía no haberse recuperado de lo de esta mañana y sinceramente… aún no sé que pasó, no podía recordar nada desde que vi marcharse a Natsu y Zancrow me cogió por detrás.

Me había despertado en mi cama, bueno… en mi colchón, ese que Lyon me había lanzado ahí en el frío suelo. ¡_Eso si es que se podía llamar colchón_! Porque era de gordo como dos dedos míos, así que estaba más en el suelo que en algo mullido. ¿Cómo había llegado yo a casa de Lyon? Y lo que más me preocupaba al sentir mi cuerpo tan dolorido ¿Me había hecho algo Zancrow? No lo sé, por más que pensaba no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Recogí las bebidas en la barra y colocándolas en la bandeja empecé a dirigirme hacia una de las mesas. Hoy no sé por qué, había más gente de la normal ¡_Supongo que por el espectáculo que había contratado el dueño_! Porque había tíos encima de una plataforma desnudándose… yo seguía llevando las bebidas ¡_no se me ocurriría subirme ahí ni muerto_!

Dejé las bebidas en la mesa y me retiré de nuevo hacia la barra no sin antes llevarme una cachetada en el trasero ¡_Qué mal me sentaba cuando lo hacían_! Pero tampoco podía quejarme si quería conservar el trabajo… y la verdad… pagaban bien y necesitaba el dinero para la matrícula de la universidad, no podía permitirme perder este trabajo.

Me sorprendió ver a Natsu entrar por la puerta ¡_Bueno ya estaba dentro cuando yo le vi y venía muy enfadado hacia mí_! Ya no tenía tiempo de retirarme sin que me viera, pero podía al menos retirarme hacia otra parte antes de que empezase a discutir conmigo delante de los clientes y del dueño del local.

Me separé un poco dirigiéndome hacia uno de los pasillos y pude comprobar cómo Natsu seguía siguiéndome acelerando el paso para alcanzarme antes de que pudiera escaparme ¡_La que me iba a caer_! La cuestión era… ¿Cómo narices se había enterado de donde trabajaba? No se lo había dicho a nadie, bastante avergonzado estaba ya de hacer esto como para encima contarlo.

Dejé la bandeja encima de la barra y le indiqué al del otro lado que tomaba el descanso ahora, por lo que me encaminé rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás saliendo del local a un patio trasero. Natsu no tardó en alcanzarme, cogerme del brazo y empotrarme contra una de las paredes.

~ ¿Qué narices haces? – me preguntó enfadado.

~ Trabajar Natsu.

~ Esto no es trabajar, te estás exhibiendo, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te hagan esto? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Qué me hagan qué Natsu? ¿Tocarme el culo de vez en cuando con tal de pagarme la universidad? – le pregunté enfadado - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo pagar la matrícula y necesito el trabajo.

~ Tú hermano debe ocuparse de tu matrícula.

~ Si…. Pues ve tú a contárselo, porque yo de su dinero no veo un centavo – le dije y él se sorprendió.

~ Si Lyon no te lo da podías habérmelo pedido – me dijo – en vez de venir aquí a prostituirte – me soltó y me cabreé más.

~ Yo no me estoy prostituyendo – le grité – estoy trabajando, llevo las bebidas a las mesas.

~ No es lo que he visto en las fotos – me comentó y yo no sé de qué narices me estaba hablando.

~ ¿Qué fotos? Yo no he tocado a nadie ni he dejado que me toquen más que lo que acabas de ver, una palmada en el trasero como mucho – le dije.

~ Deja de mentirme Gray, las fotos eran muy claras.

~ ¿Pero qué fotos? – le repetí – no sé de qué me estás hablando.

~ No creí que cayeses tan bajo, supongo que yo también fui eso ¿no? Otro cliente tuyo.

~ Vete a la mierda – le dije muy serio a punto de llorar.

Natsu ahora pareció recapacitar lo que había dicho, pero a mí me había quedado muy claro lo que pensaba de mí, sólo era esto, un crio que satisfacía con servicios sexuales a los clientes ¡_no sabía Natsu cuanto se estaba equivocando_! Pero ya no había caso, le estaba perdiendo y lo sabía, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea.

~ Gray – intentó llamarme ahora más calmado y creo que se sentía mal por lo que acababa de decirme, pero yo ya no aguantaba más.

~ Déjame Natsu, me ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas de mí. Te libero de tu responsabilidad, no eres nada mío, eres el novio de mi hermano, así que ve corriendo con él, sé su perrito faldero y créete sus mentiras, no soy capaz de convencerte. Para ti sólo soy esto, alguien que se prostituye por dinero, ni siquiera me merece la pena intentar explicarte que sucede.

~ Gray no es eso – me dijo ahora intentando disculparse.

~ Lárgate – le grité – no quiero volver a verte, aléjate de mí, tú y Lyon solo sabéis amargarme la vida, me estáis destrozando, no aguanto más, así que alejaros todos de mí. Sólo Sting merece la pena aquí, es el único que ha confiado en mí desde el principio sin preguntarme nada, no ha dudado ni una sola vez.

~ Sting es quien me contó donde trabajabas – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí – su padre tenía documentos tuyos, te están vigilando – me gritó

~ No puede ser – le dije – Sting no me haría eso.

~ Es su padre – me recalcó – Sting cuando se ha enterado ha venido a contarlo

¡_Estaba solo_! No podía confiar en Natsu, no podía confiar en Sting por su padre ¿En quién podía confiar? Estaba sólo en Japón, no tenía a nadie, Lyon tenía razón, iba a dejarme solo, no se iban a preocupar de mí cuando me internase en ese centro y desapareciese de sus vidas. Ahora lo veía claro, ya estaba desapareciendo ¡_Estaba allanando el terreno para meterme allí dentro_!

Ahora estaba llorando, me sentía sólo y perdido, no podía encontrar una solución a mi problema y cuando llegase a casa, seguramente Lyon tendría todo pensado, me encerraría y nadie iba a buscarme, no le importaba a nadie. Lyon ganaba… como siempre. Me derrumbé y Natsu seguía allí de pie mirándome. Intentó acercarse a mí pero yo le detuve ¡_Estaba sólo, pero no estaba indefenso, podía ser sarcástico cuando me enfadaba_!

~ No te atrevas a tocarme – le dije y Natsu paró de golpe mirándome – no querrás tener que pagar por hacerlo ¿Verdad? – le pregunté – al fin y al cabo, sólo sé prostituirme. No quiero volver a verte.

~ Gray… no seas así conmigo, háblame, cuéntame qué está pasando…

~ ¿Quieres saber que está pasando? Lo que pasa es que no confías en mí, pasa que mañana no estaré aquí porque Lyon se habrá ocupado de hacerme desaparecer, pero no le importaré a nadie.

~ No digas tonterías Gray – me dijo ahora sin creérselo y yo sonreí.

~ Supongo que no te lo creerás hasta que lo veas, supongo que mañana te darás cuenta, pero cuando lo hagas recuerda una cosa… yo no tengo dinero para salir huyendo de este país, no tengo a nadie en quien confiar ni a quien pedir ayuda, estoy solo y Lyon te inventará cualquier excusa para mantenerme oculto, pero supongo… que piensas que estoy loco, porque total… hoy tampoco me he tomado la pastilla aunque creo que mi hermano me está drogando de alguna forma – le sonreí – pero claro… no tengo pruebas y no vas a confiar en mí. El gran Natsu necesita pruebas de todo para poder confiar en alguien y lo siento… no las tengo.

Tras soltarle todo, volví dentro y seguí con mi trabajo. Natsu no volvió a entrar, supongo que no me creía, como era costumbre en él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Seguí sirviendo copas en el bar y sinceramente, ya todo me daba igual, porque para mañana, todo habría cambiado por completo. Lyon no me dejaría en paz nunca ¿Debía rendirme? Supongo que era lo mejor.

En realidad había una forma de no ir a ese hospital psiquiátrico… acostarme con Lyon, tantas veces como él quisiera, convertirme en su esclavo día y noche, satisfacerle en todo, vivir para él, vivir bajo su humillación, pero no estaba dispuesto a eso ni cuando Natsu me estaba considerando así, porque debía pensar de mí que me había acostado con todos los clientes del bar, lo cual eso me llevaba a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué fotos? ¿Lyon me había hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente? De Lyon no me sorprendería.

Cuando acabé mi trabajo, volví a casa y ya ni andar solo a estas horas de la madrugada me preocupaba, casi sería mejor que me hubiera pasado algo en el camino por no tener que volver a ver a Lyon. Me había vuelto a destrozar la vida y es que pienso… debería sacarse un máster en joder la vida a los demás, porque se le daba de miedo.

Entré por casa y como sospeché, Lyon me estaba esperando. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar pero tampoco hice absolutamente nada, ya todo me daba igual. Me besó empotrándome contra la pared y le dejé, no lloré, no sentí nada ¡_Estaba completamente vacío_! Supongo que perder a Natsu y saber que definitivamente, no podía hacer nada para retenerle a mi lado, había hecho que perdiera toda ilusión, toda esperanza. Le pedí ayuda, le había contado lo que iba a pasarme y no estaba aquí, había pasado de mí, me había abandonado.

Lyon se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo cuando no le supliqué, cuando no lloré, cuando no me importó lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de mí y me miró, en sus ojos había duda. Jugué con el móvil de mi bolsillo.

~ ¿Por qué no estás suplicándome que pare? – me preguntó cabreado.

~ ¿Ibas a parar? – le pregunté – supongo que ya me habrás drogado con algo y supongo, que ya tienes decidido lo que vas a hacerme, qué más da Lyon, haz lo que quieras, sólo quiero saber una cosa

~ ¿Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Qué me hicisteis? – le pregunté ahora dudando.

Lyon me soltó aunque yo seguí apoyado en la pared. Caminó hasta un armario y sacó un sobre de él lanzándolo al suelo frente a mí. Me agaché y me senté en el suelo abriendo el sobre ahora con las manos temblando ¡_no sé si quería ver lo que había_! Natsu había hablado de fotos. Saqué las fotografías y me horroricé yo mismo de verlas, desde luego no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ¡_Iba_ _a preguntarle si me habían violado, pero las fotos estaban claras_!

~ ¿Los dos? - le pregunté ahora llorando

~ No, sólo Zancrow – me respondió Lyon – aunque yo me quedé con las ganas.

~ ¿Por qué no me hiciste lo mismo tú? – le pregunté – el otro día dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo.

~ Y las tengo, pero yo no soy como él, quiero hacértelo cuando estés despierto, te quiero consciente, quiero escucharte gemir y suplicarme que pare. – ahora estaba llorando.

~ Se las enseñaste a Natsu ¿Verdad?

~ Sí

~ Por eso no me cree, no puedo luchar contra las pruebas sin pruebas.

~ Tenía que alejarte de él, ya está hecho Gray.

~ ¿Qué plan tienes ahora para mí? ¿encerrarme en ese manicomio?

~ Ya lo sabes Gray.

~ Si me encierras no podrás tenerme como querías – le comenté llorando, recordando a Natsu ¡_Era normal que no me creyese con estas fotografías que reafirmaban lo que Lyon le decía_! Yo tampoco me habría creído a mí mismo.

~ Podré tenerte, sólo tengo que pagar a los médicos y podré entrar en tu cuarto cuando quiera ¡_El dinero es poder Gray_! – yo sonreí al escucharle, desde luego estaba perdido, no podía enfrentarle.

~ Tú ganas – le dije y él se sorprendió – Tu ganas Lyon, no puedo hacer frente a esto, enciérrame, has ganado.


	26. Chapter 26: Detención

Natsu Dragneel POV

Esa noche por más que lo intenté no pude dormir, di miles de vueltas en la cama y es que no sabía qué pensar de todo esto y es que una parte muy fuerte de mí decía que Gray tenía la razón, pero no podía estar seguro ¡_necesitaba pensar_! Unir los cabos, unir toda la información que me habían pasado para poder llegar a una solución.

Me levanté de la cama sin poder dormir y miré durante diez minutos las luces de la ciudad desde la gran cristalera de mi habitación intentando pensar qué hacer. Al final, acabé caminando deprisa por la casa, me preparé un café y cogí los documentos que Rogue me había traído ¡_Tenía que haber algo que me indicara qué estaba pasando_!

Revisé todos los archivos y finalmente me decidí por llamar a la comisaría y pedir que me localizasen el número de teléfono del médico que había permitido que Gray saliera de aquel hospital psiquiátrico. Esperé por lo menos una media hora hasta que me llamaron para facilitarme el número y no dudé en llamar ¡_Me daba igual la hora que fuese allí_!

Contestó al teléfono una chica y pregunté por el doctor. Me dejó a la espera unos segundos y enseguida contestó el médico que le había llevado. Le pregunté por Gray tras identificarme como policía ¡_Porque la información de los pacientes estaba prohibida para entregar_! Eran datos confidenciales entre paciente y médico.

Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que mientras le estuvo tratando, no presentó signos de locura ni de nada parecido, era un chico completamente normal, por eso le había firmado su salida del hospital. Me insistió en que no le era necesaria ninguna medicación, ni ningún trato especial y por supuesto, que no debería haber ingresado en aquel sitio porque no representaba ningún peligro ni síntomas enfermizos.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando aquí? Las palabras que Gray me había gritado esta noche me hacían efecto una y otra vez. ¡_Ya estaba amaneciendo_! Podía verlo por el cristal del salón. ¿Y sí Gray tenía razón? ¿Y si era su hermano el que quería mantenerle encerrado? Dijo que hoy ya no estaría ¿Era por su hermano?

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, cogí el arma y las esposas por si acaso metiéndolas en el cinturón y salí corriendo de casa cogiendo las llaves de la moto. No paré de conducir hasta que llegué a la casa de Lyon ¡no iba a permitir que Gray desapareciese!

Ni siquiera me molesté en aparcar bien, la dejé prácticamente en medio de la puerta de Lyon y entré incluso sin llamar. Lyon se extrañó de verme allí tan pronto, cabreado y abriendo su casa con mis llaves. Intentó saludarme, pero pasé de él y empecé a abrir puertas buscando a Gray.

Lyon me perseguía por toda la casa intentando hablarme, intentando calmarme, pero yo seguía a paso firme buscando en todas las habitaciones sin resultado alguno.

~ ¿Dónde está? – me giré hacia Lyon ahora enfadado.

~ ¿De qué me hablas?

~ No me toques las narices hoy ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

~ No lo sé – me dijo – anoche se fue a trabajar.

~ Sé que se fue a trabajar, estuve con él y también sé que vino directo a casa porque me lo dijo ¿Qué le has hecho? – le pregunté esta vez directamente a él - ¿Eras tú el que le hacía esos cortes verdad?

Lyon se extrañó y yo cada vez me estaba enfadando más y más, me ponía nervioso no encontrar a Gray, sobretodo porque me lo había avisado y yo me había ido a casa, le había dejado solo. ¡_Si le había pasado algo no me lo perdonaría_! Caminé por el pasillo de la primera planta y me di cuenta de que había un sitio que nunca había mirado en este mes que había estado Gray aquí, ¡_Su habitación_! Lyon intentó detenerme cuando me vio dirigirme hacia allí, pero le empujé hacia un lado sin tener mucha consideración con él. Oí que se quejó cuando se chocó contra la pared y pasé olímpicamente de él. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y me temblaba la mano.

Gray me había impedido entrar aquí ya varias veces, Lyon lo intentaba ahora ¿Qué había en su habitación que ambos trataban de ocultarme? Abrí la puerta aunque mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza no estaba precisamente preparada para encontrar lo que vi.

¡_No había nada_! Literalmente, nada, un colchón en el suelo ¡_si es que se le podía llamar a esa cosa colchón_!. Me extrañó ver las cosas de Gray tiradas allí en el suelo, su mochila, sus apuntes, su ropa. ¡_No sabía si llorar o directamente liarme a puñetazos con Lyon_! ¿Qué narices había estado pasando en esta casa cuando yo me iba? ¿Qué le había estado haciendo a Gray cuando no estaba yo allí para defenderle? Recordé las palabras del médico cuando me contó que era improbable que Gray se hubiera hecho aquel corte él mismo y me cabreé aún más.

Me giré hacia Lyon sin poder evitarlo cuando se acercó a mí y de un puñetazo lo lancé contra la pared de enfrente haciéndole sangrar por la nariz. Me miraba desde el suelo y habría seguido si no fuera porque el móvil de Gray tirado en una esquina de la habitación llamó mi atención. ¡_Él nunca salía sin el móvil_! Fui a cogerlo y Lyon se levantó rápido intentando bloquear mi camino hacia él, pero yo fui más rápido y cuando pasó a mi lado le cogí de la muñeca y le coloqué las esposas. Se extrañó mucho.

~ El teléfono queda requisado – le dije – y todo se queda tal cual está – le comenté y él sonrió. – Estás detenido, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra ante un tribunal. Tienes derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puedes contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno de oficio. ¿Entiendes los derechos que te acabo de leer? – le pregunté

~ ¿Con qué cargos?

~ ¿Entiendes los derechos que te acabo de leer? – le repetí porque estábamos obligados a leer los derechos siempre que deteníamos, sino lo hacemos… se nos caía el pelo a nosotros y no iba a dejar que Lyon pudiera utilizar algo tan simple contra mí.

~ Si – me dijo – lo he entendido. ¿Con qué cargos? – volvió a preguntarme.

~ Presunción por malos tratos y presunción por desaparición forzosa de tu hermano.

~ ¿Qué? Yo no le he hecho desaparecer ni le he maltratado – me dijo intentando excusarse.

~ Eso me lo cuentas en la comisaria, quedas detenido hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Dime donde está tu hermano – le repetí.

~ Que no lo sé – me contestó

Me estaba sacando de las casillas, no aguantaba el cabreo que llevaba encima y lo peor de todo… es que no estaba cabreado con Lyon, estaba cabreado conmigo mismo porque Gray me lo había avisado anoche y yo… le había dejado solo. Fui yo quien no le había estado creyendo, yo era el culpable de que esto hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Cogí a Lyon por las muñecas que ahora tenía esposadas a la espalda y le empotré contra la pared haciéndole más daño.

~ Te denunciaré por abuso policial – me comentó.

~ Tranquilo… intentaste escapar y tuve que utilizar la fuerza – le comuniqué – Rogue estaba de testigo ¿Dónde narices está tu hermano?

~ Quizá se ha largado a Estados Unidos, ese desgraciado quería irse hace ya un tiempo.

~ No se ha ido así que inventa una excusa mejor – le dije recordando lo que me comentó Gray anoche, no tenía dinero ni para pagarse el billete y largarse.

Lyon se reía y sabía que sería inútil, no me lo contaría, así que llamé a Rogue para que viniera con un coche patrulla y avisara de la investigación. Yo mismo puse la denuncia de la desaparición.

Cuando entramos por la comisaria, Rogue me pidió que esperase fuera porque estaba de los nervios. Él fue quien entró en la sala de interrogación mientras yo miraba desde fuera ¡_No nos lo iba a decir_! Y a mí me desesperaba no saber dónde estaba Gray o cómo estaba. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le había hecho algo? Tuve que salir al baño para apartarme de la vista de mis compañeros y tras pegarle un puñetazo a una de las puertas, rompí a llorar. ¿Por qué narices no le había creído? Estuvimos un fin de semana juntos, tenía que haberme dado cuenta que no era un chico conflictivo, no era un chico que estuviera loco, en cuanto le sacaba del lado de su hermano sonreía, era agradable, hablaba de todo y parecía muy sensato ¿por qué narices entonces dudé? ¿Fueron las fotos aquellas lo que terminó de cabrearme con él?

Las fotos… ahora que lo pensaba, Gray no sabía nada de las fotos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Caí entonces en el móvil que había cogido de su habitación y lo revisé entero sentado en el baño. No había fotografías, no había mensajes, tampoco había llamado a nadie, la última llamada entrante era mía. El móvil estaba limpio, como si no tuviera contactos y es que cuando miré la lista de contactos… realmente había pocos.

Rogue entró por la puerta ¡_Me conocía demasiado como para saber que estaría aquí_! Se acercó a mí y me quitó el teléfono de mis manos temblorosas antes de darme un abrazo. No podía parar de llorar y no quería que los demás de la oficina me vieran así, no quería tampoco que Lyon me viera así.

~ Vamos a encontrarle ¿Vale? – me dijo Rogue intentando animarme.

~ ¿Y si le ha hecho algo? – le pregunté – Gray me lo avisó anoche y yo me largué, le di la espalda y me volví a mi casa, le dejé a solas con Lyon.

~ No lo podías saber – me dijo Rogue – Lyon lo tiene todo muy bien atado y acaba de llamar a su abogado, no tengo por donde cogerle ahora mismo.

~ ¿Vas a soltarle? – le pregunté.

~ No tengo más remedio, pero le vigilaré – me dijo – si hace algo en falso le cogeré, pero ahora mismo no hay pruebas contra él, no encuentro nada para poder retenerle aquí.

~ ¡_Joder_! ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté llorando sin poder evitarlo.

~ No lo sé Natsu.

~ Es mi culpa, no lo vi, tuve la oportunidad varias veces de entrar en esa habitación y no lo hice, podía haber sabido lo que estaba pasando y no tuve los ojos abiertos.

~ Lyon es tu novio y no ibas a desconfiar de él y Gray… últimamente estaba raro o Lyon provocaba que lo estuviera, era algo normal no verlo

~ Tu lo viste – le dije - ¿por qué yo no?

~ Porque yo veo el problema desde fuera, para mí ambos no significan nada, pero a tú estás dentro, ves el problema con otros ojos, ambos te importaban y eso te ciega. Las cosas es mejor a veces verlas desde fuera sin interponer los sentimientos por medio Natsu.

Rogue me dejó solo un rato para que me desahogase, pero yo en lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en que quería disculparme con Gray, en que quería encontrarle a como diera lugar, quería que estuviera bien. Aunque claro… todo esto tenía un problema, yo no podía hacer nada si lo encontraba, la tutela estaba con su hermano, volvería a esa casa y yo tenía muy claro, que no podía seguir con Lyon después de esto. Encima… esas malditas fotos que no podía sacarme de la cabeza me preocupaban demasiado ¿_Y si Gray no sabía nada realmente_? Si era así… yo le había llegado a insultar, le había dicho que se estaba prostituyendo con los clientes, le abandoné a su suerte enfadado como estaba por esas fotografías.

Estaba aún tocando y revisando cosas del teléfono de Gray, él nunca se iba a ningún lado sin el teléfono, principalmente porque no se aclaraba aún por la ciudad y no sabía japonés, así que cuando no sabía dónde estaba me llamaba pidiendo indicaciones ¿Entonces por qué no se lo había llevado consigo? ¿Había dejado su teléfono allí para que yo lo encontrase? Si tenía clara una cosa… es que Gray de tonto no tenía un pelo, tenía que haberlo dejado por algo, pero por más que lo revisaba no encontraba nada.

No sé cuantas veces lo toqué, pero entonces encontré una aplicación que no había mirado antes, grabadora. ¡_Mi teléfono también lo tenía, pero nunca lo utilizaba_! Pero claro… estábamos hablando de Gray, él solía pensar mejor en situaciones críticas ¿le habría dado?

Comprobé si había algo pero no me apareció ningún archivo, es como si nunca se hubiera utilizado. Iba a quitarlo cuando caí en algo… aquí en Japón, él solo me llamaba a mí. Miré la agenda y busqué mi nombre, cuando lo encontré abrí el archivo y allí estaba mi número de teléfono con una carpeta que no debería estar ahí. La abrí al momento y apareció precisamente, un archivo de grabación con la fecha, ¡_era de anoche_!


	27. Chapter 27:Nuevas pruebas

Natsu Dragneel POV

Descubrir aquella grabación me había puesto nervioso ¿Había sido capaz Gray de ir a su propia tumba para conseguir la prueba que necesitaba? ¿Tanto deseaba hacerme ver lo que pasaba como para jugarse él por conseguirla? ¿Tan importante era obtener mi confianza? Estaba completamente loco ¿por qué narices se metió en esa casa sabiendo lo que le podía pasar sólo para que yo le creyese? ¿Y si le había pasado algo para conseguirme esto?

Cuando le di, me apareció una conversación, porque no se veía nada, parecía como si hubiera escondido el teléfono en algún bolsillo, pero al menos, se escuchaba perfectamente de qué estaban hablando. Me coloqué el teléfono en el oído y escuché.

~ ¿Por qué no estás suplicándome que pare? – preguntaba cabreado Lyon, porque reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

~ ¿Ibas a parar? – preguntó Gray ¡_Era la voz de Gray_! Era la prueba de que anoche llegó a casa, estuvo con su hermano – supongo que ya me habrás drogado con algo y supongo, que ya tienes decidido lo que vas a hacerme, qué más da Lyon, haz lo que quieras, sólo quiero saber una cosa…

~ ¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntaba ahora Lyon.

~ ¿Qué me hicisteis? – preguntaba Gray y yo también tenía curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

El silencio se hizo y yo no sé de qué iba esa conversación, pero debía ser algo grave porque Gray ahora estaba llorando. Les maldije por hacerle llorar, pero tampoco me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo, porque yo también le había hecho llorar.

~ ¿Los dos? - le preguntó ahora llorando Gray

~ No, sólo Zancrow –respondió Lyon – aunque yo me quedé con las ganas.

~ ¿Por qué no me hiciste lo mismo tú? – le preguntó – el otro día dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Me tensé, esperaba equivocarme de qué iba la conversación, pero por mucho que intentaba creer que no podían hablar de sexo, mi mente iba una y otra vez a lo mismo.

~ Y las tengo, pero yo no soy como él, quiero hacértelo cuando estés despierto, te quiero consciente, quiero escucharte gemir y suplicarme que pare. – ahora estaba llorando demasiado Gray y yo tuve claro, que se refería al sexo.

~ Se las enseñaste a Natsu ¿Verdad?

Me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo ¿Entonces Gray decía la verdad? ¿No sabía nada?

~ Sí

~ Por eso no me cree, no puedo luchar contra las pruebas sin pruebas.

~ Tenía que alejarte de él, ya está hecho Gray.

~ ¿Qué plan tienes ahora para mí? ¿encerrarme en ese manicomio?

~ Ya lo sabes Gray.

~ Si me encierras no podrás tenerme como querías – le comentó llorando,

~ Podré tenerte, sólo tengo que pagar a los médicos y podré entrar en tu cuarto cuando quiera ¡_El dinero es poder Gray_! – A ese pedazo de cabrón iba a partirle la cara en cuanto le viera. ¡_Como le tocase un solo cabello a Gray lo mataba yo mismo si era necesario_!

~ Tú ganas – le dijo y me sorprendí cuando le escuché rendirse – Tu ganas Lyon, no puedo hacer frente a esto, enciérrame, has ganado.

La grabación se detuvo y me quedé en shock ¿Qué narices había hecho? ¿Por qué no había podido confiar en Gray antes? Le acababa de mandar a hacer esto sólo para conseguirme la prueba y me sentía ahora aún peor.

No podía creerme que Lyon pensara así de su hermano, era su hermano… ¿Cómo podía dejar que le violase uno de sus amigos? ¿Por qué Lyon intentaba abusar de él? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de encerrarle? No podía entender nada, se supone que eran familia, una cosa es que no se lleven muy bien y la relación sea tensa, pero de ahí a lo que le estaba haciendo a Gray había un abismo entero.

Y yo me había creído toda su farsa… principalmente porque jamás pensé que siendo familia, pudiera hacerle esto, que pudiera manipular la vida de todos para conseguir lo que quería, pero realmente… ¿Qué es lo que Lyon quería? No estaba seguro, porque Gray no era un peligro para él, no tenía dinero, era huérfano, no tenía familia, no tenía nada ¿Qué provecho sacar de eso a parte de disfrutar de su sufrimiento?

Pero no era en Lyon en quien pensaba en este momento, era en su amigo, el que salía en las fotografías con Gray y desde luego, a mí por la conversación… no me parecía que Gray hubiera aceptado, le había violado y me habían dado aquello para que pensase que era de mutuo acuerdo cuando no era así, sólo lo estaban violando y no me había dado cuenta.

Me levanté rápido secándome las lágrimas y corrí por el pasillo buscando a Rogue. ¿Dónde se había metido? No estaba por toda la comisaría y eso que pregunté a un par de compañeros que estaban en las oficinas. Entré por la sala de interrogatorios dispuesto a darle una paliza a Lyon pero ya le habían soltado ¡_Maldita sea, hoy todo me salía mal_!

Volví a salir hacia las oficinas y uno de mis compañeros al finque entraba ahora de su patrulla por la calle me respondió que creía haber visto a Rogue salir hacia la cafetería de enfrente, así que salí corriendo hacia allí haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de los demás que intentaban saber si me ocurría algo por la urgencia con que buscaba a mi compañero.

Crucé la calle sin mirar y un coche frenó justo frente a mí pitándome por mi temeraria salida ¡_ni me había dado cuenta de la calle_! Me disculpé con el conductor y seguí corriendo hacia la cafetería. Podía verle por el cristal… ¡_Estaba tomando algo con Sting_!

Entré en la cafetería y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban Rogue y Sting hablando y sonriéndose. Mi compañero fue el primero en verme entrar con cara de cabreo y se giró a mirarme, aunque no llegó a preguntarme qué ocurría porque yo fui más rápido explicándome.

~ Le han violado – le dije de golpe y le dejé el teléfono de Gray en la mesa.

~ Natsu eso es una prueba, tenías que entregarlo ¿por qué te lo has quedado?

~ Sí, lo sé, pero es que hay una grabación – le dije – grabó la conversación con su hermano

~ ¿Qué? – me preguntó algo confuso para luego coger el teléfono y buscar la grabación.

Tanto Sting como Rogue la escucharon y ambos se quedaron sin palabras observándome. A Sting se le escaparon un par de insultos en inglés mientras Rogue me miraba y me devolvía el teléfono al acabar de reproducirse la grabación.

~ ¿Sabes quién era el que le ha violado? – me preguntó Rogue ahora y yo intenté acordarme de las fotografías, tampoco las había visto mucho, no podía ver aquella aberración.

~ Era rubio – le dije – con el cabello largo.

~ ¿De mi edad? – me preguntó ahora Sting

~ Sí, de la edad de Gray y tuya… creo.

Rogue y yo miramos a Sting que parecía haberlo identificado.

~ Se llama Zancrow, vive en el centro, estudia… - pareció pensar Sting – creo que derecho en la universidad, si vais por la facultad deberíais encontrarle con facilidad.

~ Yo me ocupo de Zancrow – me dijo Rogue – tú vigila a Lyon, no me fio ni un pelo de que vaya a hacerle algo a Gray y desde luego… es el único que sabe dónde está, así que no le pierdas de vista, en algún momento irá a verle – me dijo Rogue muy convencido.

Supe perfectamente a qué se refería, por la conversación, estaba claro que Lyon estaba deseando dejarle sólo para tener más fácil el poder acostarse con él sin que nadie le molestase o pudiera interrumpirle su momento, pero no pensaba dejar que le tocase, ya había permitido que se saliera con la suya demasiadas veces.

¡_Si alguien más tocaba a Gray iba a matarlo yo mismo_! Y esperaba no tener que cruzarme con ese tal Zancrow porque no sé si podría aguatarme partirle la cara en cuanto le viese. Desde luego… era mejor que Rogue se ocupase de él, porque si iba yo, acabaríamos muy mal.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi oficina para cambiarme el uniforme. Me coloqué mi ropa de diario y salí cogiendo la moto hacia casa de Lyon. Aparqué algo más lejos y esperé, esperé demasiado pero no pensaba moverme, iba a vigilarle si era necesario todo el día. Desde luego su vida no era para nada divertida, porque le perseguí hasta su empresa, esperé fuera unas cuantas horas y no sé la cantidad de cafés que me tomé en esa larga espera y luego… volvió a su casa. Rogue me sustituyó por la noche y le dije que por la mañana temprano, vendría para seguir vigilándole.

Cuando llegué a la mañana siguiente sin haber podido dormir bien esa noche por la preocupación de dónde estaba Gray o qué le habían hecho, Rogue se marchó a dormir y yo me quedé a esperarle. Me extrañé cuando Lyon salió y cogió su coche en dirección opuesta al trabajo. ¿Dónde iba?


	28. Chapter 28: Hospital Psiquiátrico

Gray Fullbuster POV

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, pero ni siquiera me molesté en moverme de la cama donde estaba, me daba igual, cualquier sitio era mejor que estar cerca de Lyon. No podía ver bien y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. Me giré quedando de lado y no me volví a mover, miré la habitación, blanca y luminosa, sin muebles ¡_Tampoco me hacían falta_! Incluso en su sobriedad, el poder tener una cama decente, me era suficiente tras un mes en aquel colchón del suelo ¡_ya todo me daba igual_! ¿Se preguntaría alguien por mí? No lo creo, puede que ni supieran que ya no estaba allí.

Una enfermera pasó por la puerta y miró, pero siguió su camino cuando me vio tranquilo ¡_Supongo que había aprendido la lección muy bien desde la última vez_! Si no montaba escándalos pasarían de mí. Quizá no fuera tan malo acabar mis días en esta cama, por lo menos, no me habían atado como la última vez con las correas, aunque podía verlas colgando desde el colchón.

Escuché un grito que venía de fuera, creo que era una mujer y cogí la sábana para cubrirme entero con ella ¡_Este sitio me daba miedo_! Todos me daban miedo, sus enfermeros con las jeringuillas, las drogas que nos daban para calmarnos, la gente completamente loca que nunca sabías como iban a reaccionar…

No sé el tiempo que pasó, pero me aburría, estaba allí tumbado completamente quieto, con las lágrimas a punto de salir y no era por el lugar, era porque no tenía nada que hacer excepto pensar… y recordaba todas y cada una de las discusiones con Natsu, recordaba las palabras que había utilizado en mi contra, todo lo que llegó a pensar de mí, como me ignoró y como me abandonó y dolía, dolía mucho saber que a alguien a quien yo consideré importante en mi vida, a alguien a quien quise regalarle mi virginidad ahora… yo no le importaba nada.

No hizo nada por mí cuando las cosas iban mal y es que es muy fácil ser bueno y dar cosas cuando van bien, pero cuando se ponen difíciles, me dejó aquí tirado, como a un perro a quien ya no quieren por haber crecido demasiado y lo tiran a la calle. ¡_Ya debería estar acostumbrado_! Todas las personas me abandonaban, mis padres, las cinco familias de acogida, Ur, mi hermana que se había ido a estudiar lejos y ahora Natsu.

Una de las enfermeras entró y se situó cerca de mí, pero yo no me moví. Dejé que me inyectase lo que quiso y ni siquiera le demostré el dolor por la jeringuilla cuando entró. Creí que se marcharía después de eso, pero no lo hizo, se quedó y me miró atentamente. Le vi coger una silla y sentarse a mí lado.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le dije – todo lo bien que se puede estar aquí dentro, sólo me aburro un poco.

~ Si me prometes que te mantendrás tranquilo… puedo traerte algo para que te entretengas – me dijo.

~ Lo prometo – le comenté sin mirarla.

Se levantó para marcharse y cuando volvió, me trajo un cuadrado de Rubik. ¡_Nunca había tenido uno_! Pero un compañero antiguo de clase se pasaba el día intentando resolverlo. Yo ni siquiera entendía cómo funcionaba. Levanté la cabeza movido por la curiosidad aunque no me levanté de la cama, no tenía sentido. Alargué un brazo hacia la enfermera y lo cogí.

Lo miré detenidamente ¡_Era extraño_! ¿Se supone que tenía que unir los colores en una misma cara? Moví la primera pieza y la enfermera no se movió de mi habitación hasta que no comprobó que iba a quedarme tranquilo y no utilizaría el objeto como un arma ¿Cómo si hubiera sido muy eficaz? ¿Pretendían que me escapase lanzando el cuadrado a la cabeza de todos los médicos y guardias de seguridad? Porque con mi puntería… no acertaría a nadie.

Cuando me quedé solo, me levanté de la cama y me senté en ella apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y cogí el cuadrado con ambas manos empezando a girar las piezas, al menos me mantenía entretenido con algo y dejaba de pensar en Natsu.

Lo resolví en una media hora ¡_Creo_! Porque no estaba muy seguro del tiempo, puede que hubiera pasado más tiempo. La enfermera que paseaba por los pasillos controlando, al verme que lo había terminado entró en la habitación sorprendida.

~ Vaya… nadie aquí dentro lo había acabado – me dijo.

~ Lo siento – me disculpé como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

~ No lo sientas, está muy bien, tendrás que explicarme el truco algún día.

~ Sí, supongo que puedo, tendré mucho tiempo – le dije desanimándome y volviendo a tumbarme dejando colgando el brazo para depositar el cuadrado en el suelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡_Estaba entendiendo a la enfermera_! Estaba hablando con ella, me estaba hablando en inglés ¡_yo creía que no entendería a nadie_! Seguramente habría visto mi expediente y habría comprobado que nací en Estados Unidos y no aquí, por eso me hablaba en mi lengua natal.

~ ¿Por qué estás aquí? – me preguntó de golpe y no lo entendí.

~ Porque estoy loco ¿no lo ves? – le contesté.

~ No lo pareces

~ ¿y qué parezco entonces? – le pregunté.

~ Pareces muy solo – fue su contestación.

Su tono de voz dulce y amable tampoco me ayudaba mucho, porque me daban más ganas de llorar, encima acababa de recordarme exactamente como estaba… "solo", completamente solo.

~ Puede ser – le dije - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté ahora yo por hablar con alguien y matar un rato el tiempo.

~ Mirajane Strauss – me dijo y el nombre me pareció muy americano, por lo menos el apellido.

~ ¿Eres americana? – le pregunté.

~ Mi padre lo era – me dijo – yo nací aquí, pero en casa, siempre practicaba el inglés con mi padre. – ella sonrió y tenía una sonrisa muy agradable – Enserio ¿Por qué estás aquí? – volvió a preguntarme.

~ Por mi hermano – le dije sincerándome

~ ¿Por qué tu hermano te encerraría aquí?

~ Buena pregunta… no tengo ni idea, supongo que vive para seguir pensando como arruinarme la vida. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que llegué? – pregunté.

~ Llegaste ayer – me dijo ahora muy seria.

~ Ayer ¿eh? – me desanimé – desde luego estoy muy solo – intenté sonreírle.

~ Si te sirve de algo… no suelen venir por este sitio muchas visitas.

~ ¿Crees que podría llamar a alguien? – le pregunté

~ Los pacientes no tienen autorizada las llamadas – me dijo y luego se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa susurrándome en el oído – pero si me das el mensaje… quizá pueda contactar con esa persona cuando acabe mi turno ¿A quién quieres que busque? – me preguntó.

Lo pensé detenidamente, Natsu desde luego aunque le llamase no vendría ¡_y eso que dijo que le llamase siempre que necesitase ayuda_! Sólo era un mentiroso más. A Rogue casi no le conocía para decirle algo como esto y eso me dejaba a Sting, pero estaba su padre. ¡_Tendría que arriesgarme con uno de ellos_! Tenía que elegir quién de ellos me daba más confianza. Elegí al único que no me había fallado y con el que mayor confianza tenía.

~ Se llama Sting Eucliffe, es británico y vive aquí en Japón – le dije – pero el mensaje tiene que ser sólo para él, no puedes dárselo a nadie más, sólo a él.

~ Vale – me dijo - ¿Qué tengo que decirle?

~ Sólo donde estoy – le comuniqué – sólo eso.

Mirajane salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa, pero no se llevó con ella el cuadrado de Rubik, me lo dejó allí por si quería volver a desmontarlo y hacerlo de nuevo. Volví a cogerlo mientras me sentaba de nuevo encima de la cama y entonces, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un enfermero que no conocía, lo que me asustó fue ver a Lyon detrás de él, porque el enfermero le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta tras mi hermano dejándonos a solas. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta por fuera ¡_había cerrado con llave_! Y eso no me gustaba.

~ ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – me preguntó y aunque estaba débil por la medicación, no quise aparentarlo delante de él.

~ Me gusta el sitio – le dije – me acostumbraré a él – Lyon se extrañó de mi afirmación.

~ ¿Enserio te gusta? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

~ Claro… lo pagas tú con tu sucio dinero y yo no tengo que trabajarme a los clientes para ganar dinero y poder comer y dormir… aquí me dan la comida y la cama gracias a lo que tú les pagas – le dije siendo irónico y recordando la frase que Natsu me lanzó sobre cómo me prostituía ¡_Supuestamente…_! Porque yo jamás lo hice.

Lyon parecía de muy buen humor, porque hasta me sonreía ¡_algo que no me gustaba nada_! Pero aparenté que estaba tranquilo cuando no era verdad.

~ ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que me suplicaba y lloraba cuando me veía? – me preguntó mi hermano.

~ No lo sé – le dije – supongo que se cansó de suplicarte, de todas formas… no servía de nada. ¿A qué vienes Lyon? Porque no me creo que hayas venido a verme porque me echases de menos.

~ Aunque no lo creas… te echo de menos – me dijo sonriendo antes de abalanzarse hacia mí para besarme.

Ya ni siquiera me aparté, me quedé quieto, no lloré, no supliqué, pero tampoco le seguí el beso, me quedé como un muñeco sin hacer absolutamente nada y pareció aburrirse, porque me soltó.

~ Tú no echas de menos a nadie, además… para estas cosas tienes a tú novio… ¿por qué no vas a buscarle? De paso… coméntale que puede quedarse el dinero que me debe por follarme la última vez, seguro que le alegrará saberlo – le dije sonriendo

~ Hemos roto – me dijo muy directo y me sorprendí, pero no pude evitar reírme ¡_Tanto jaleo conmigo para luego romper con mi hermano_! - ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó.

~ Pues de que conseguiste mantenerle cuando yo estaba fuera y ahora que me tienes aquí encerrado… es cuando le pierdes, que irónico… ¡_ni para ti, ni para mí_! Bueno… si te esfuerzas aún puedes recuperarle, a ti por lo menos no te llamó puta – me puse serio de golpe al recordar lo que mi hermano tenía con el otro chico, al recordar como engañaba a Natsu - ¿le querías? – le pregunté – A Natsu me refiero… ¿le querías?

~ No – me dijo muy directamente – pero follaba bien, tú ya lo sabrás – me comentó - ¿Te gustaba a ti? – me preguntó y no sabía que contestarle.

Seguramente si le decía que sí, que me gustaba Natsu, que era lo más importante de mi vida, que le amaba como nunca pensé se podría amar a alguien, Lyon volvería a hacerme la vida imposible, pero si le decía que no, seguramente no me creería. ¿Qué contestarle? Al final, no contesté.

Lyon tampoco esperó a que yo contestase, se abalanzó sobre mí besándome e intentando profundizar el beso, así que intenté separarme de él, pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, entonces recordé que no hacía mucho que me habían puesto el sedante ¡_Desde luego Lyon siempre acababa donde quería_!

~ De hoy no pasa Gray – me dijo cogiendo una de las cintas y atándome la mano derecha al colchón.

Ahí fue cuando empecé a asustarme, porque Lyon nunca amenazaba en balde. Intenté apartarle pero me era imposible, lo único que conseguía, era que tardase más en poder coger mi otra mano para atarla. Grité, pero el médico del otro lado de la puerta no entró ¡_Seguramente Lyon le había pagado para que nadie le interrumpiera_! Si seguía así, mi hermano acabaría violándome y le odiaba, le odiaba mucho, a cada momento más.

Tenía mi mano sujeta e incluso intenté morderle, pero cuanto más me movía, más visión parecía estar perdiendo, más fuerza se me escapaba. Estaba claro… me estaban metiendo en sangre la medicación, cuanto más me estresaba, más rápido latía mi corazón y más sangre bombeaba, me estaba sedando yo mismo, estaba haciendo que el sedante llegase antes a todos mis órganos al moverme tanto, al acelerar mi ritmo cardíaco.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? Cerré los ojos porque no quería ver lo que iba a pasar. Lyon ya se estaba bajando la bragueta y yo sólo podía cerrar los ojos. Escuché mucho ruido por el pasillo y de golpe, el ruido más maravilloso del mundo ¡_la cerradura abriéndose_! Lyon se sorprendió y se giró. Lo único que conseguí ver fue a Lyon cayendo de encima de mí hacia el suelo por un puñetazo que le habían dado. No podía ver bien porque mi visión fallaba, pero juraría que era un cabello rosado el que apareció ante mis ojos y sólo una palabra salió de mis labios ¡_Natsu_!


	29. Chapter 29: Dilema

Natsu Dragneel POV

Seguir a Lyon desde que le soltamos de comisaría, fue una buena idea, porque me trajo directamente hasta el hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba Gray, claro… que yo no pensaba quedarme en la moto a esperar a que él saliese, porque en ese intervalo de tiempo… podía haberle hecho cualquier cosa, así que entré. Los médicos se negaron en un principio a dejarme pasar, pero en cuanto enseñé la placa policial que llevaba en la cartera, todos se olvidaron de que yo estaba allí y me dejaron libre acceso a donde quisiera ir.

Le pedí a la recepcionista que me indicase donde se encontraba Gray y me dio el número de la celda, porque si a mí me decían que esto eran habitaciones, yo me reiría en su cara, esto era como una celda. Por los pasillos y por los jardines había gente hablando sola, caminando sin rumbo fijo y en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado ¿Cómo podía haber metido a Gray aquí? Este sitio daba miedo, sobre todo cuando me ponía a pensar desde un chico de dieciocho años que nunca se había metido siquiera en una pelea… ¿Cómo iba a afrontar esto? Seguramente ni saldría de su celda para no cruzarse con nadie. Este sitio era un peligro para él, podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que encontré la habitación de Gray con un enfermero frente a la puerta. Cuando me detuve frente a él, éste no quiso moverse.

~ Policía, apártese – le dije enseñándole la placa pero éste sonrió y no se movió.

¿Por qué narices siempre me lo tenían que poner difícil? Le daba diez segundos para que se apartase antes de que le apartase yo. Empecé a contar, pero al escuchar el grito de Gray, se me terminó la paciencia. Le pasé el brazo por la cabeza para agacharle y le di un rodillazo directo en el rostro lanzándole luego contra el suelo y cogiendo las llaves. Le dejé allí tirado ¡_ya luego me ocuparía de decirles que fue obstrucción a la justicia_!

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Lyon encima de Gray en la cama, viendo como se giraba ahora para ver quien estaba entrando a molestarle. ¡_Desde luego ver esa escena me cabreó mucho_! Me acerqué hasta él tan rápido como pude y cerré el puño dándole de lleno en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo. Gray dudó hasta de que me estuviera viendo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero yo me fijé en su muñeca casi sangrando por el agarre de la correa y la fuerza que estaba utilizando para intentar apartar a Lyon de él.

Le escuché pronunciar mi nombre y me acerqué hasta él apoyando una rodilla en el colchón a su lado cogiéndole el brazo que se estaba hiriendo. No me dejaba ni acercarme, creo que no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando y supuse que sería por la medicación que debían estar dándole aquí dentro. Pasé mi brazo por su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí abrazándole con fuerza bloqueando sus movimientos torpes que intentaban alejarme de él. No pude evitar llorar al tenerle entre mis brazos, sintiéndole tan débil.

~ Estoy aquí Gray, cálmate, estoy aquí, soy yo – le dije y pareció calmarse, al menos su muñeca herida cayó sobre el colchón y me dejó terminar de desatarla.

~ Natsu – le escuché susurrarme, creo que ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse consciente, lo estaba intentando, pero le costaba.

~ Lo siento – le dije llorando - lo siento – le repetí intentando que él pudiera perdonarme, pero ni siquiera parecía estar muy consciente.

~ Lo encontraste – me afirmó más que me preguntó.

~ Sí, lo encontré – le dije – Eres todo un cerebro andante – le dije intentado sonreír para que se calmase, él trató de sonreírme aunque no lo consiguió - no tenías que haber vuelto a esa casa, no tenías que volver para conseguir la prueba, ha sido una estupidez – le dije – y lo siento, porque por mi culpa volviste, por mi culpa estás aquí.

~ ¿Por qué has venido? – me preguntó

~ Para ayudarte – le dije muy convencido.

~ No puedes ayudarme – fue su respuesta – Lyon es el único que puede firmar esos papeles para dejarme salir – me dijo y miré a Lyon.

~ Los firmará – le comenté – te prometo que los firmará, no voy a dejarte aquí.

~ Natsu… - me llamó – tengo sueño – ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestarle cuando ya había cerrado sus ojos.

Lyon sonreía en el suelo mientras se tocaba el rostro donde le había dado el puñetazo. No entendía como siendo hermanos podía hacerle esto, no entendía esa obsesión que tenía con follárselo ¡_Por Dios… era su hermano_! No era Gray quien debía estar aquí, era él al que debían haber ingresado y no dejarle salir.

~ Firma los papeles – le dije

~ No – me dijo muy serio

~ Fírmalos – le dije soltando a Gray y cogiendo a Lyon del cuello de la camisa obligándome a mirarme.

~ ¿Para que puedas follártelo tú? Jamás – me dijo sonriendo aún.

~ ¿Qué narices pasa por tu cabeza Lyon? Es tu hermano.

~ No es cierto, sólo es la mascota que mi madre se empeñó en meter en casa.

No pude remediar pegarle de nuevo un puñetazo ¡_Gray no era una mascota_! Era una persona, ¿Cómo no pude ver esto cuando llegó ese chico asustado a Japón?

~ No es tu mascota – le grité.

~ ¿Qué vas a decirme tú? – me preguntó volviendo a sonreír – si harías cualquier cosa con tal de follarle. Siempre has sido demasiado temperamental Natsu, mírale… sólo es un perro callejero – me soltó riéndose.

Volví a darle y detrás de esa le pegué otra hasta que me di cuenta, que Lyon había pasado una pierna por mi cintura y me daba la vuelta dándome esta vez él a mí un puñetazo. ¡_Ahora me dolía la nariz_! Y sé que estábamos montando un buen conflicto porque escuchaba a gente venir corriendo por el pasillo, pero no me dio tiempo a nada cuando vi a Gray golpear a Lyon para quitármelo de encima gritándole que no me tocase.

Me puse de pie y dudé un segundo si parar ahora a Gray que se lanzaba hacia Lyon o golpear a Lyon. Me fijé en Gray, sus piernas temblaban y aunque había entrado en la pelea contra Lyon y le estaba dando, sé que no aguantaría, su cuerpo apenas podía moverse. Corrí hacia él para detenerle, para impedir que cayese al suelo porque sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle, pero los médicos fueron más rápidos que yo, ellos llegaron antes hasta él y le cogieron apartándole de Lyon. Vi como le inyectaban algo y Gray se relajaba del todo, se estaba durmiendo mientras miraba hacia donde yo estaba.

Grité que le soltasen, que le dejasen en paz y corrí hacia él aunque me detuvieron antes de llegar. ¿Cómo podían drogarle así de rápido? ¿Con esa facilidad? Ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo a explicar lo que pasaba. No me extraña que aquí todo el mundo estuviera loco, en cuanto hacían algo que no fuera estar quietecitos y obedientes les drogaban… quizá era por eso que Gray nunca se metía en líos, porque ya había estado en otro hospital psiquiátrico y tenía miedo a que le hicieran esto una y otra vez si hacía algo incorrecto. Quizá fue aquella experiencia la que le obligó a aprender a calmarse, a ser todo lo contrario que yo, como Lyon decía, a ser temperamental, a dejarme llevar por mis instintos en vez de calmarme y dejarme apalear como él ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle esto? ¿No veían que obligándole a calmarse le estaban dejando indefenso ante gente como Lyon?

Tanto a Lyon como a mí nos expulsaron del centro de inmediato por todo el jaleo que habíamos montado y estuve a punto de volver a iniciar la pelea fuera, pero es que no me valía ni la pena golpearle ¡_Era un maldito cabrón que tendía a salirse con la suya_! Él seguía riéndose incluso cuando tenía un pañuelo apoyado en su nariz, porque estaba sangrando bastante, a mí no me importaba si sangraba o no, me importaba que no firmase esos papeles para poder sacar a Gray.

~ ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté y él me miró sin entenderme. - ¿Qué quieres que te dé para que firmes esos papeles y lo saques de aquí? – le aclaré.

~ Que sigas aparentando ser mi novio delante de tu madre.

~ ¿Eso es todo lo que te importo? – le pregunté - ¿Todo esto es sólo por mi madre? Porque no vas entonces y sales con ella – le dije de forma irónica.

~ Porque tú eres más de mi gusto – me dijo – además… me gusta más como follas.

~ No pienso tocarte – le dije muy seguro.

~ Eso ya lo hablaremos, porque te recuerdo que tengo unos papeles que no firmaré hasta que no esté contento con el resultado.

~ Eso no me sirve – le dije – quiero que me expliques exactamente qué quieres, porque quiero que firmes esos papeles cuanto antes. Piénsalo… tienes hasta mañana para decirme que quieres de mí con tal de que le saques de este centro.

~ ¿Harías cualquier cosa? – me preguntó.

~ Si le sacas de aquí, sí.

~ Lo pensaré detenidamente – me dijo – mañana te diré que es lo que deseo de ti.

Me levanté para irme cuando entonces caí en otro asunto que no había podido solucionar aún, pero que también me lo iba a pagar con creces igual que Lyon, porque no iba a perdonar a nadie de los que le habían hecho daño a Gray.

~ A tú amigo… voy a detenerle – le dije y Lyon supo exactamente de quien estaba hablando.

~ ¿Con qué pruebas y de qué cargos? – me preguntó riendo creyendo que se había salido con la suya.

~ ¿Sabes cual no es una cualidad de Gray? – Le pregunté – pelear, se le da fatal – le admití – pero… ¿Sabes cual sí es una gran cualidad que tiene? Es inteligente, me dejó las pruebas para detenerle por violación justo el día que tú le encerraste. Sabía que le ibas a traer aquí y aún así fue a casa para obtener las pruebas necesarias. Rogue tiene que estar ahora mismo deteniendo a tu amigo.

~ Tenía que haber sospechado que a ese maldito crío se le ocurriría algo.

~ Sí – le sonreí – ese crío es más listo que tú – le comuniqué – y tanto tú como tu amigo, me las vais a pagar por lo que le habéis hecho, esto no va a quedar así. Por cierto… a partir de mañana, no me busques por la comisaria, me han trasladado de departamento, empiezo con un nuevo equipo – le aclaré.


	30. Chapter 30: Huida

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me desperté por la cantidad de luz que entraba y me costó un par de minutos abrir los ojos ¡_Había demasiada luz_! Mis ojos tan claros tardaron bastante en acostumbrarse. Me sentía cansado, demasiado cansado y ahora… al ver la habitación vacía y blanca me di cuenta… de que seguía en el hospital, pero esta vez, me habían atado, no podía moverme.

Si estaba atado… ¿Entonces no fue una ilusión lo sucedido? Vi a Lyon, sé que Lyon estaba aquí pero creo… que vi a Natsu, sonreí ¡este lugar me confundía! Ya no sabía lo que era verdad o una ilusión, no sabría diferenciar la realidad de la mentira. Recuerdo que le pegué a Lyon, seguramente por eso estaba atado. Por más que intentaba mantenerme despierto… mis ojos no podían, al final tuve que cerrarlos, me costaba demasiado tenerlos abiertos ¡_no sé que me habían inyectado, pero no podía moverme_! Todo el cuerpo me pesaba ¡_Sólo quería dormir, sólo quería descansar_!

La puerta se abrió y aunque me costó abrir los ojos, conseguí hacerlo lo justo para ver como Mirajane entraba seguida de un chico de cabello rubio al que reconocí enseguida. Quería llorar, quería poder correr y abrazar a Sting, por lo menos había venido alguien a quien conocía y en quién confiaba, pero no podía hacerlo con estas cintas que no me dejaban moverme, que me aprisionaban en el colchón.

Sting se sorprendió al verme y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta tras de sí y acercar una silla a mi lado para sentarse y empezar a quitar las cintas. Mirajane fue a decirle algo ¡_Supongo que no podían desatarme_! Pero a Sting le dio igual

~ Tranquila… no se me tirará al cuello – le dijo Sting riéndose.

Mirajane decidió callarse. Notaba las cintas eliminar la presión a medida que Sting iba desatando y lo agradecí, porque me estaban empezando a hacer daño. En cuanto me desató el primer brazo, me abracé a él sin esperar a que me soltase el otro.

~ Vale… puede que sí se me vaya a tirar al cuello – me dijo Sting sonriendo y pasando un brazo por mi cintura mientras Mirajane se reía.

~ Gracias – le dije llorando – gracias por venir a por mí.

~ No puedo sacarte, ya lo sabes, tú hermano se niega a firmar los papeles – me dijo muy serio – pero eso no me impide que pueda venir de visita un rato – me contestó sonriendo y aproveché para soltarle del cuello.

~ ¿Cómo anda todo fuera? – le pregunté.

~ No te pierdes gran cosa – me dijo – no me hablo últimamente con mi padre, digamos que estoy… en proceso de conocer a Rogue…

~ ¿Te has acostado con él? – le pregunté con rapidez y él sonrió.

~ No seas tan bestia, no, aún no – me dijo – sólo nos hemos besado y fue un accidente por culpa de mi mal japonés – me comentó – pero aún así… no sé, últimamente quedó más con él y eso, aunque aún estoy esperando que me invite formalmente a una cita.

~ Yo te invitaría a una cita… pero aquí dentro nos servirían sedantes para tomar – le dije intentando bromear y él sonrió mirándome el brazo ahora lleno de marcas por las agujas.

~ Ya veo – me dijo – los sedantes no me gustan, casi que esperaré a la cita de Rogue.

~ ¿Y Natsu? – le pregunté ahora más serio

~ Cabreado – me dijo – ha removido cielo y tierra para conseguir una orden de registro de la casa de Lyon aunque claro… tardan tanto en darlas… que Lyon se había deshecho de las pruebas, la ventaja… es que ahora debe ser que tienes una habitación preciosa – yo sonreí – el único que está de momento en el calabozo pendiente de juicio es Zancrow, por violación, la verdad es que Lyon patinó un poco enseñando las fotografías, porque ahora son una prueba clara contra su amigo, si tu testificas en su contra, va directo a la cárcel.

Mirajane hacia un rato que había salido dejándonos a solas para hablar y en cuanto vi que estábamos a solas, hablé de verdad con Sting.

~ Ayúdame a escapar – le dije de golpe y Sting se sorprendió.

Yo creía que Sting iba a decirme que no, que no iba a arriesgarse de esa forma por mí, pero parecía pensarlo, en realidad creo que ni lo estaba pensando, porque no tardó en responderme con una gran sonrisa.

~ Ya tardabas en pedírmelo, creí que lo pedirías desde que dijiste que te daban un buen cóctel de sedantes para desayunar, comer y cenar – me dijo – te he traído esto – me dijo sacando mi ropa de su mochila – quítate ese camisón que te deja medio culo al aire y vístete, nos largamos de aquí.

~ ¿cómo piensas sacarme?

~ Eso es lo más sencillo de todo – me comunicó sacando un mechero - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan los bomberos? – me preguntó sonriendo – sobre todo cuando tienen que evacuar.

~ ¿A ti no te han revisado antes de entrar? - le pregunté – revisan a todos, no se puede meter nada. Es más… no nos dejan tener absolutamente nada en la habitación para que no nos hagamos daño nosotros mismos o incluso a ellos. ¿por qué crees que estaba atado? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé ¿qué hiciste? ¿matarles de aburrimiento? Porque a ti no te he visto pelear en la vida – me dijo empezando a reírse.

~ Pegarle a Lyon – le dije – creo… porque tampoco me acuerdo muy bien – le sonreí y Sting empezó a reírse - ¿Enserio como has metido todo eso?

~ Con un buen contacto – me dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde estaba Mirajane – y una buena distracción, mi hermana está abajo en recepción seduciendo a uno de los guardias – me dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Te crees que iba a entrar aquí sin tener un buen plan?

~ Sí – le dije – conociéndote… creía que improvisarías por el camino.

~ Bueno… en realidad la mitad del plan es improvisación – me dijo – sólo tengo planeado lo del humo… salir de aquí lo dejo a la imaginación. – sonreía.

Sting se reía mientras me desataba el otro brazo y me lanzaba la ropa para que me cambiase. Me quité aquel absurdo y ridículo camisón y me puse mis ropas mientras Sting se subía en la silla y encendía el mechero frente a la alarma de incendios. La verdad… a mí no se me habría ocurrido pero también por un simple motivo, desde lo del incendio de la fábrica, tenía pánico al fuego, yo no era capaz ni de encender un mechero, era ver la llama y sentir miedo. Por eso siempre intentaba mantenerme a distancia de cualquier cosa que tuviera llamas.

Estuvo un buen rato sin conseguir nada, ya empezaba a decirme que se le cansaba el brazo de tenerlo tanto rato estirado, cuando entonces empezó a sonar la alarma. Mirajane mantuvo la puerta abierta y salimos al pasillo para ver a los enfermeros como se preocupaban de aquellos que llevaban el camisón, conduciéndoles hacia una zona segura. Estaban tan centrados buscando a gente con camisón, que no se fijaron en mí, creyeron que estaba de visita al verme vestido con ropa de calle.

La verdad… tenía sentido porque a los pacientes nos quitaban la ropa y la guardaban en taquillas, así que no debíamos tener acceso a ella, por lo que alguien vestido sin camisón, para ellos no era un enfermo del centro. Seguí a Sting hacia la salida. Mirajane nos indicó el pasillo por el que debíamos de seguir y luego se marchó a ayudar a al resto de pacientes antes de levantar sospecha. Yo le di las gracias y ella sonrió antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Sting me condujo hacia fuera por las escaleras de emergencia y sinceramente, aunque había gente fuera en el patio, nadie se fijó en nosotros. Una vez bajamos aquellas escaleras metálicas negras, llegamos al patio trasero y me alegré de estar pisando césped y ver árboles, llevaba un par de días que sólo veía baldosas y dormía con esos malditos sedantes que me metían.

Ya casi me había olvidado hasta lo que era caminar, me sentía torpe y patoso en este momento, como si tuviera que pedirle permiso al cerebro para poder mover la pierna. Si Sting ahora mismo me hubiera dicho de correr, no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera podido hacer sin tropezar con mis propios pies. ¡_Qué absurdo_! Me daba pena hasta yo mismo en este momento.

~ ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me preguntó Sting mirándome

~ No, estoy bien – le dije – sólo un poco aturdido aún con la medicación.

~ ¿Estás mareado?

~ Un poco – le dije – pero se me pasará pronto, sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Salimos a la calle y con tanto revuelo como había y más cuando llegaron los bomberos empezando a esparcir el material por todos lados, escapamos sin problemas incluso por la misma puerta principal del patio. Nadie se dio cuenta de que yo era un paciente ¡_síntoma de que no estaría muy loco si no podían reconocerme como tal!_

Caminamos un par de calles alejándonos del hospital, claro que Sting me dijo que no corriese o llamaría la atención, así que caminamos como si fuéramos dos simples personas que pasaban por allí de casualidad. Sting iba bromeándome y yo reí por cómo nos habíamos fugado ¡_Era la primera vez que cometía una infracción de verdad_! Aunque Sting parecía estar muy acostumbrado a hacer trastadas por la soltura con la que caminaba ahora, con las manos tras su nuca y la cabeza bien alta tras un trabajo bien hecho.

Le escuché silbar hacia una chica que estaba apoyada en un árbol y ésta se giró a mirarnos. Era morena, con el cabello suelto del que salían dos moños y dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros y parecía joven, yo diría que quizá era un año más que nosotros como mucho.

~ Es mi hermana – me dijo Sting

~ ¿Tú no eras hijo único? – le pregunté.

~ Bueno… es mi prima, pero como si fuera mi hermana – me sonrió – Minerva… te presento a Gray – le indicó a su hermana y aproveché para saludarla - ¿Qué tal con el guardia? – le preguntó Sting.

~ ¿No os han descubierto, no? Entonces es que el plan ha salido perfecto – sonrió su hermana.

Ya nos marchábamos los tres sonriendo cuando una figura nos cortó el paso. Yo me tensé al ver a Lyon pero Sting se puso en medio.

~ Veo que no hacía falta que firmase tus papeles de salida del centro… podías escaparte – me dijo Lyon sonriendo.

~ ¿Los has firmado? – le pregunté.

~ Se lo prometí a Natsu que los firmaría – sonreía con malicia y eso no podía significar nada bueno – vamos a casa – me dijo pero Sting se puso en medio.

~ Él no va contigo a ningún lado.

~ ¿Y quién le va a dar casa? ¿Tú? Vives con tu padre… con quien creo que últimamente no hay muy buena relación. Te lo repito Gray… vamos a casa.

Di un paso hacia Lyon y Sting me cogió del brazo deteniéndome para que no siguiera avanzando. Me giré hacia él para observarle y estaba tenso, más tenso incluso que yo.

~ Sigo siendo su tutor – le remarcó Lyon a Sting.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la de Sting y con dulzura moví cada uno de sus dedos soltando su agarre. Él me miraba y le sonreí.

~ Está todo bien, tranquilo – le comenté – gracias por ayudarme, eres el único en quien podía confiar – le remarqué – mañana te veo y me pones al día con esos cafés que te tomas – le dije haciendo referencia a Rogue.

~ Vale – me dijo – si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.

~ Estaré bien, tranquilo.

Sting y Minerva se marcharon, aunque no fueron muy convencidos. Lyon no me habló en todo el camino a casa y cuando llegamos, lo único que me dijo fue que no saliese de mi habitación, así que me quedé allí ¡_no volví a saber nada de Lyon en todo el día_!


	31. Chapter 31: Promesas

Natsu Dragneel POV

No me podía creer que Lyon hubiera sido capaz de meter a Gray en aquel lugar, pero mucho menos podía creerme que le hubiera intentado violar ¿En qué cabeza cabía violar a tú hermano? Estaba loco de remate, no era Gray quien necesitaba ser ingresado, era Lyon.

Por otro lado… tuve suerte de poder al menos meter a Zancrow en el calabozo, porque hoy era mi último día en la comisaría, a partir de mañana, empezaba en mi nuevo puesto, una nueva base, un nuevo equipo, un nuevo trabajo mucho más peligroso y excitante. Ya no tenía que detener gente, ahora tenía que ayudar de verdad a la gente, salvar rehenes, ayudar en los casos de suicidio, operaciones encubiertas, cambiaba mi pistola por un rifle de asalto ¡_Justo como mi padre_!

Qué ganas tenía de empezar, de conocer al nuevo equipo, porque lo que más me atraía, era lo reducido que era el grupo, ya no tenía que estar pendiente de cien personas en la comisaría, sólo de mi equipo de siete personas, eso era como entrar a una familia, con la diferencia de que ellos llevarían mucho tiempo juntos y Rogue y yo entrábamos de novatos.

Formar parte de cada una de estas fuerzas especiales no es una tarea fácil. Los entrenamientos son duros, a veces hasta traumatizantes y casi siempre provocan que quien lo intenta quiera salir antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad del camino. Pero la peor parte comienza después de tener el privilegio de formar parte de estas unidades especiales: las misiones son las más complicadas posibles y eso era precisamente lo que más me atraía de mi trabajo.

Esta noche no iba a poder pegar ojo por los nervios acumulados, entre el nuevo trabajo, el nuevo grupo, la nueva base, Gray que me tenía de los nervios por no saber nada de él y Lyon… que me tenía frito con sus exigencias con tal de que firmase esos dichosos papeles. Al final… había accedido a su petición y no sé muy bien si es que tramaba algo o no, pero yo solo pensaba en sacar a Gray de aquel lugar.

Ahora a Lyon lo que se le había ocurrido pedirme era una noche de sexo salvaje con él ¡Cosa que me extrañaba muchísimo! Principalmente porque hacía meses que no me pedía sexo, ni siquiera cuando éramos novios, así que ¿por qué lo quería ahora? No me gustaba la idea, menos la de tocarle después de saber todo lo que le había hecho a Gray, pero tenía que conseguir que firmase esos papeles. Es más, le prometí que si esta misma mañana lo sacaba de allí, aceptaba ¡_y había cumplido_! Porque llamé al hospital y me confirmaron que le habían dado de alta a Gray, que Lyon había pasado a firmar su salida. ¡_Me tocaba cumplir a mí su parte del trato_! Y no me gustaba nada la idea.

Tampoco podía arriesgarme a no cumplir mi parte, porque tenía miedo de que volviera a ingresarle en ese sitio ¡_me tenía cogido ahora_! Yo trataba de pensar que sólo sería una vez, una vez y tanto Gray como yo seríamos libres, podría ir con Gray y decirle cuanto le quería, podía pedirle que se viniera a vivir conmigo y abandonase esa casa del terror, podía pedirle que saliera conmigo formalmente. Quería ver su sonrisa, quería verle feliz y mientras Lyon le tuviera cogido no podría hacerlo ¡_Tenía que hacer esto para soltarle de sus garras_! Sólo una vez, es en lo que trataba de mentalizarme.

Cogí la moto y fui a su casa ¡_la verdad es que sólo quería acabar rápido con esto y no tener que volver a verle_! Toqué el timbre y me abrió Lyon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡_la cual yo se la habría partido en ese mismo instante de un puñetazo_! No le hablé, no le besé, le aparté con el brazo y entré dejando el casco encima de la mesa de la cocina mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en la silla. ¡_Me daba exactamente igual si no me había invitado a pasar_! Yo sólo quería acabar lo más rápido posible con todo esto.

~ ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? – me preguntó Lyon.

~ Me da igual, pero date prisa – le dije.

~ Vienes muy gruñón – me dijo.

~ Es posible.

~ Natsu… sólo quería pasar una última vez contigo.

~ Sí muy considerado teniendo en cuenta que cuando estabas conmigo no querías que te tocase – le remarqué.

~ Pues hoy si quiero que me toques – yo sonreí.

~ Sí, no tengo más remedio que tocarte, pero te aseguro que no estaré pensando en ti – le aclaré caminando hacia la habitación.

Lyon pareció enfadado, porque caminó detrás de mí y me cogió del brazo para que detuviera mi caminar girándome para mirarle. ¡_Desde luego mis palabras le estaban enfadando_!

~ Por mí como si te crees que te estás follando a mi hermano – me dijo – yo he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti cumplir la tuya.

~ Créeme que si no fuera porque has ido a firmar esos papeles no estaría aquí ahora – le dejé muy claro – lo que menos me apetece en este momento es tener que verte la cara. Hablando de tu hermano… ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Dónde crees? Trabajando o quizá esté tirándose algún cliente – me dijo de golpe y me enfadé.

~ No vuelvas a decir eso – le amenacé cogiéndole del cuello y lanzándole contra la pared – el próximo insulto hacia tu hermano cojo la puerta y me largo ¿Queda claro?

Entré en su habitación y me quité las zapatillas para luego seguir con la camiseta. Lyon me miró como si esperase algo más, como si esperase que fuera más romántico, pero es que yo no podía ser romántico en este momento y menos con él, le había prometido sexo si sacaba a Gray y eso es lo que iba a hacer, sólo y puramente sexo, entrar, salir y largarme a mi casa, no quería saber nada más de él.

~ Desde luego que poco sensual eres Natsu – me dijo Lyon

~ Antes lo era y has estado seis meses sin tocarme – le dije – contigo no merece la pena ser romántico. Quítate la ropa y acabemos con esto.

~ No soy tu puta, a mí no me des órdenes – me reclamó.

~ Como si lo fueras Lyon, cuando me marche te dejaré el dinero encima de la mesilla – le dije para herirle en su orgullo, tal y como él llevaba tiempo haciendo con Gray, humillándole.

Lyon estaba enfadado conmigo, eso podía verlo, a él le gustaba tan poco como a mí esta situación ¿Entonces por qué quería acostarse conmigo? Era algo que no entendía. Me acerqué a él y sin previo aviso le quité la camiseta empujándole luego a la cama.

~ He dicho… que te desnudes – le dije con mi tono más serio - ¿qué no has entendido de que quiero acabar rápido? No quiero tener que tocarte más de lo necesario, bastante asco me das ya.

~ ¿y si quiero follarte yo a ti? – me preguntó Lyon.

~ Hazlo pues – le dije – no pienso gritar para ti, prefiero morderme la lengua que permitir que me escuches disfrutar o sufrir ¿Aún quieres follarme?

Lyon pareció calmar aquella idea, porque no se movió, se quedó tumbado y se quitó él mismo el pantalón dispuesto a permitirme entrar a mí. ¡_Mejor así_! Porque yo estaba tan enfadado con él con todo lo que le había hecho a Gray, que no pensaba precisamente en darle placer, iba a sufrir, el problema… es que tuve que pensar en Gray mientras me masturbaba porque la idea de hacerlo con Lyon no me excitaba absolutamente nada.

Quise gemir al sentir placer pensando en Gray, pero me aguanté las ganas sabiendo que el que estaba delante era el cabrón de Lyon, no pensaba dejarle disfrutar conmigo. Una vez tuve listo mi miembro, ni siquiera quise preparar a Lyon y éste me miró con miedo diciendo un "ni se te ocurra" pero claro que se me ocurría, él le había hecho daño a la persona que más me importaba y ahora le tocaba sufrir a él.

Entré de golpe y le escuché gritar tan fuerte por el dolor que incluso lo disfruté, porque no podía soportar la idea de todo el daño que le había hecho a Gray. No le di tiempo a que se acostumbrase, directamente me moví con fuerza sacándola para volver a hundirme entero ¡_Volvió a gritar por el dolor_! Sólo escuchaba sus gritos y sus insultos, pero me daba igual cuantos insultos me lanzase.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta hacer daño a los demás pero no que te lo hagan a ti? – le pregunté sonriendo - ¿Quizá he sido un poco bestia?

~ Eres un cabrón – me dijo llorando por el dolor.

~ Fuiste tú el que quisiste esto, yo no prometí ser cuidadoso, ni ser romántico, sólo pediste sexo – le dije sonriendo - ¿no lo disfrutas lo suficiente, Lyon?

Sinceramente, aceleré el ritmo únicamente por acabar pronto, quería terminar con esto y quería acabarlo precisamente ¡_ya_! Era agobiante tener que estar aquí con él, tener que tocarle sabiendo todo lo que había hecho era un suplicio para mí. Sin embargo, cuando aceleré no entendí muy bien por qué Lyon empezó a gemir, pero no a gemir normal, prácticamente estaba gritando ¡_y no podía ser de placer porque ya me había ocupado de que no sintiera placer, sino daño_! Pero estaba gimiendo, gritaba mi nombre ahora como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo el mayor de los placeres y no lo entendía ¡_Esto tenía que estar doliéndole_!

De repente escuché ruido fuera por el pasillo y vi a Lyon sonreír. ¡_Un portazo_! Y supuse que era el de la calle ¡_Gray_! Fue lo primero que pensé y lo segundo… pegarle a Lyon, porque lo hice en ese preciso momento. ¡_Ahora empezaba a entender todo_! Este chaval era capaz de aguantar el dolor que le estaba haciendo sólo por fastidiarnos a ambos, ahora sí tenía un buen problema, Gray que estaba en la habitación contigua había escuchado los gemidos de Lyon, le había escuchado pronunciar mi nombre y estoy convencido, de que había salido corriendo creyendo que yo habría vuelto con su hermano.

~ Lo has hecho adrede ¿Verdad? – le pregunté y Lyon sonrió.

~ Yo de ti corría tras él si aún quiere escucharte después de esto – me dijo.

~ Tú y yo acabamos aquí – le dije saliendo de él y vistiéndome lo más rápido que pude para salir tras de Gray ¡_haber como le explicaba yo esto_!

Salí por el salón y cogí mi casco y mi chaqueta dejando las llaves de la casa de Lyon en su lugar ¡_no quería sus llaves_! Ya no éramos nada y no era mi intención volver con él, ni ahora ni nunca, así que podía quedarse sus llaves.

Corrí por las calles de al lado, di la vuelta a la manzana, pregunté a los vecinos y alguno, incluso me indicó hacia donde había visto salir a "_un chico moreno corriendo_". Por más que corría y recorría calles, no podía encontrarle ¿Dónde se había ido? Le busqué toda la noche, incluso cogí la moto para buscarle más rápido, pero no le encontré ¡no sé donde se había podido ir! Porque aquí en Japón, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir.

Llamé incluso a Rogue y a Sting ¡_qué por cierto… estaban juntos en casa de Rogue_! No quise preguntar si les había interrumpido, pero ambos en cuanto les expliqué la situación, me indicaron que salían ahora mismo a buscarle. Llamé al móvil de Gray, claro que no me acordé que lo tenía yo y me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, cuando empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta ¡_Genial_!

Llamé a la comisaría y di parte de su desaparición por si alguna patrulla lo veía por la calle, di su descripción, porque estaba completamente convencido… de que Gray habría salido tan rápido, que no se habría acordado ni de coger su documentación.


	32. Chapter 32: Desaparecido

Rogue Cheney POV

Buscamos a Gray durante tres días enteros, no apareció por casa de Lyon ¿pero quién lo haría con lo cabrón que era su hermano? Tampoco se puso en contacto con Natsu, cosa que yo imaginaba que sucedería, porque después de haber presenciado aquella escena, no creo que Gray estuviera pensando precisamente en confiar en Natsu. Sting estaba de lo más preocupado últimamente, apenas asistía por la facultad y se pasaba el día intentando buscarle ¡_Hasta había hablado con su padre después de días sin hablar con él para contratarle y que buscase a Gray_!

A mí y a Natsu, el nuevo turno y el nuevo equipo de élite nos tenían machacados, catorce horas de ejercicio y gimnasio a la semana, si eso nos parecía poco, encima hasta que sonase la alarma de emergencia, nos tenían haciendo prácticas con todo el equipo, no parábamos con los simulacros y yo aún tenía suerte, porque me tocaba en las alarmas quedarme en el camión y recoger información de los ordenadores, apagar alarmas o cámaras ¡_Era el informático del equipo_! El que le proporcionaba la información de todo al resto del equipo, sobretodo, a Laxus, que era nuestro superior y el negociador ¡_y tenía un don para eso_! No sé como lo hacía, pero la gente parecía confiar en él y ya no digo el equipo…

Natsu no tenía tanta suerte, a él le tocaba casi siempre en el grupo de asalto y no paraba en todo el día, su jefe de asalto que era el que tomaba las decisiones cuando intervenían, era Loke mientras que Jellal iba sólo, siempre subiendo con todo aquel pesado equipo hacia las azoteas para tener un disparo limpio y claro de los agresores.

Desde la desaparición de Gray, Natsu se había vuelto completamente loco, acababa su turno en el cuerpo de élite y aunque estaba reventado, salía a caminar por la ciudad o se iba en moto si estaba demasiado cansado para andar. Todos los días iba a la comisaría a espabilar a nuestros antiguos compañeros, gritándoles incluso porque no encontraban a Gray.

De Lyon… no sabía mucho y es que Natsu tampoco había vuelto por allí desde lo sucedido. La verdad es que no tener noticias de Gray, nos preocupaba a todos. A Sting a veces le acompañaba yo a buscarle por la ciudad, otras veces, cuando yo trabajaba y no podía ir, avisaba a una chica amiga suya, una de cabello blanco a la que llamaba Mirajane, según me contó, trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital psiquiátrico donde estuvo Gray ingresado, pero a mí me resultaba familiar de haberla visto en otra parte.

Esa mañana llegué a trabajar como de costumbre. Aparqué el coche en el parking delantero de la base de operaciones especiales y me crucé con Laxus que iba hablando con Jellal hacia la puerta principal. De la pared estaban bajando con cuerdas haciendo Rapel dos de mi unidad, Erza y Gajeel, los cuales llegaron al suelo justo cuando Laxus y Jellal entraban. Laxus, que era nuestro superior directo y quien tomaba todas las decisiones de equipo, empezó a reírse justo cuando les decía un "_chicos… que acabamos de pintar la pared_", Erza fue la primera que con una gran sonrisa se disculpó mirando ahora hacia la pared para comprobar que no la habían manchado en su descenso.

Iba justo detrás de Laxus y Jellal, por lo que pude escuchar claramente desde mi distancia su conversación mientras ambos sonreían.

~ ¿Quién crees que ha ganado? – le preguntó Jellal a Laxus con una sonrisa.

~ ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntaba ahora Laxus, aunque sé que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso.

Justo cuando entraba yo hacia la puerta principal, mientras veía como Erza y Gajeel desabrochaban los arneses y las cuerdas, me saludaron y pude escuchar a Erza reclamarle el dinero a su compañero por su victoria. ¡_Desde luego como para meterse con Erza_! Era la más rápida en descensos, de eso no me cabía duda alguna.

Cuando entré por el vestuario, Natsu ya estaba allí cambiándose. Se mantenía en silencio y es que desde lo de Gray, parecía alguien completamente diferente, más antisocial, vivía sólo y exclusivamente para trabajar y buscar a Gray.

Saludé y me contestó con ese tono de voz que últimamente tenía, soso, serio y aburrido ¡_Desde luego estaba deprimido y preocupado_! Loke entró detrás de nosotros saludando con una radiante sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su taquilla.

~ Buenos días equipo – saludó Loke mientras abría la taquilla y sacaba todo el equipo para empezar a cambiarse.

~ Buenos días – le dije - ¿qué tenemos hoy? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

~ Pues si no tenemos alarmas… en principio simulación de rehenes, sin francotirador – me comentó con una sonrisa y me extrañó que empezase a reírse.

~ ¿Por qué te ríes? – le pregunté.

~ Es fácil, tú no estarás en el camión sentado y desde luego… Jellal no estará en sus tejados, todos estamos en asalto – me dijo sonriendo – siiiii, voy a putear a Jellal – dijo emocionado como si eso fuera algo bueno.

Desde luego esos dos parecían llevarse muy bien desde hacía tiempo, pero era algo normal, Natsu y yo éramos los nuevos, los otros dos integrantes de la unidad habían ascendido y se habían marchado a otro equipo, creo que uno se fue al cinco y el otro al ocho, nosotros estábamos en el equipo número dos.

Cuando entré, yo creía que los números significaban algo, pero realmente sólo era para distinguirnos, porque este equipo, era al que consideraban el más eficaz dentro de toda la base, así que nos estaban metiendo mucha caña para no bajar su nivel de eficacia. ¡_nos estaban reventando a entrenar y a gimnasio_!

La verdad es que en la base… había pocas chicas, creo que sólo habían dos, Erza que estaba en nuestro equipo y una tal Kagura con la que yo aún no había tenido el privilegio de hablar, creo que estaba en el equipo número tres. Erza es la que más hablaba con ella, principalmente porque tenían todo un vestuario cuando sólo eran dos. ¡_Ventajas de ser chicas en este cuerpo tan exigente!_

Jellal entró en aquel momento cargando una bolsa muy pesada al hombro, imagino que era el rifle de francotirador, porque siempre lo llevaba consigo en cuanto entraba por la base. La verdad es que era un chico algo serio, callado, reservado, pero cuando salían del trabajo y todos íbamos al bar de al lado a tomarnos una cerveza juntos ¡_porque aquí los lazos de amistad eran realmente fuertes_! Parecía una persona muy amable y agradable.

Venía con los cascos puestos y aunque no se los quitó de las orejas, podía oír claramente que estaba escuchando música fuerte, no sé si era rock o Heavy, pero no era música precisamente relajada.

Loke se acercó hasta él y le quitó los cascos de las orejas. Jellal se giró para comprobar quien se los había quitado y luego sonrió.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Loke? Pareces muy contento hoy.

~ Lo estoy, tenemos simulacro de asalto – le dijo sonriendo.

~ Mierda – exclamó Jellal con una sonrisa – tú ya sabes que lo mío son los tejados – le dijo - ¿no podrías entrar tú en el edificio, lanzarte sobre los rehenes y yo me ocupo de disparar desde la azotea de enfrente?

~ No - le dijo Loke – hoy te toca a ti rapel

~ Te odio – le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

~ Lo sé – salió Loke riéndose.

Desde luego esos dos siempre estaban tocándose las narices, pero parecían tan amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y es que supongo que aquí, era así. Tenías que aprender a confiar en tus compañeros, nos jugábamos la vida en todas las misiones y quien te cubría la espalda, era tu compañero, tenías que confiar en él, tenías que llevarte bien con ellos a la fuerza, éramos una familia, nos cubríamos entre nosotros, nos protegíamos entre nosotros, somos la élite, salvamos vidas incluso a costa de la nuestra. Laxus entró en aquel momento ya cambiado y tocó con los nudillos en la puerta antes de hablar.

~ Simulacro en cinco minutos, cambiaos rápido y salid al campo de entrenamiento, venga.

Salimos todos en cuanto nos cambiamos y la verdad, acostumbrarme a este uniforme era complicado, entre el chaleco antibalas y la cantidad de cosas que llevaba encima, no sé ni cómo conseguía moverme ¡_Encima lo que pesaba todo esto más el rifle de asalto_! Pero claro… no podía quedarme atrás y menos al ver a Erza ¡_si una chica podía coger todo este material y soportar su peso… yo no iba a ser menos_!

Salimos al campo de entrenamiento y vi al equipo uno allí posicionado con nosotros con sus uniformes de "_rehenes y malos_" porque ellos iban a aparentar ser los secuestradores para que nuestro equipo pudiera practicar. Laxus empezó a explicar.

~ Vale todo el mundo atento – empezó – el equipo uno se ha ofrecido voluntario para ayudarnos, aquí tenemos al rehén – dijo señalando a uno de ellos que vestía de paisano aunque llevaba un chaleco antibalas debajo – y el resto… los secuestradores. – Ahora empezó a explicar dándole la señal al equipo uno de que cogiera posiciones dentro de un destartalado edificio e hasta seis plantas que teníamos para practicar – La alarma suena, acudimos, según la información que tenemos es un asunto por drogas, hay un rehén y el edificio estará lleno de traficantes armados. Entramos y liberamos al rehén ¿dudas? – Preguntó – bien, yo iré con vosotros – dijo cogiendo uno de los rifles de pintura. – Loke tú eres el jefe de asalto, te vas con Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue y conmigo. – Explicó – Erza y Jellal rapel, a mi señal entráis por la ventana y aseguráis al rehén.

~ Entendido – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se chocaban los puños

Corrí detrás de ellos cuando dieron la señal de empezar y Loke nos indicó a Natsu y a mí que nos posicionáramos uno a cada lado de la puerta mientras él la tumbaba y se resguardaba del fuego enemigo. Entró Laxus primero disparando derribando a uno que gritó "tocado" al verse impactado en el pecho por la pintura. Loke entró detrás y nos indicó con la mano a Natsu y a mí que cubriéramos el pasillo de la derecha mientras Laxus y él iban por el de la izquierda. Yo suponía que Erza y Jellal se habrían subido a lo más alto del edificio y estarían preparando las cuerdas y el arnés para preparar el salto hacia la ventana cuando dieran la señal ¡_y debía ser agobiante saber que tenían que prepararlo todo en segundos antes de que llegásemos, porque a la señal, debían de saltar_!

Natsu entró primero en el pasillo y se resguardó tras una columna de la derecha al encontrar a uno del otro equipo delante, yo me resguardé al lado contrario y fue Natsu el primero en salir y disparar escuchando un "_tocado_" del otro equipo. Seguimos avanzando hacia las escaleras y por el pinganillo de nuestra oreja, escuchábamos a Loke avisarnos de los que iban descalificando y dónde debíamos juntarnos.

Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Laxus y Loke para unirnos de nuevo hacia la puerta donde se supone estaría el rehén. Nos agachamos en fila en la pared, dejando a Laxus primero y a Natsu el último.

~ Espejo – escuché que pedía Loke y Natsu le pasó el espejo hacia Loke que lo entregó a Laxus, quien estaba el primero de la fila.

Vi como lo preparaban y lo introducción por la ranura baja de la puerta para ver donde estaban colocados los de dentro. Loke sacó la tabla electrónica y pudimos ver por la cámara incorporada del espejo donde estaban.

~ ¿Cómo lo ves? – le preguntó Laxus a Loke.

~ Habría que llevarlos más hacia la ventana – le comunicó – los de rapel no tiene acceso a ellos si siguen ahí.

~ ¿Qué propones?

~ Podemos entrar y presionarles para que vayan hacia la ventana, una vez allí, podemos dar la señal, que entren los de rapel, que cubran al rehén y mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los otros, el que tiene cogido al rehén puede ser inmovilizado por alguno de los dos que entre por la ventana.

~ ¿Habéis escuchado? – preguntó Laxus y Erza y Jellal asintieron por el micrófono de los auriculares – vale… a mi primera señal asalto entra, a la segunda… rapel.

Todos dijimos un entendido y observé como Laxus quitaba el espejo de la puerta y pedía algo para tumbar la puerta. Le pasamos lo que necesitaba y nos levantamos para coger impulso los cuatro. A la primera señal de Laxus tumbamos la puerta y comenzamos a disparar hacia los enemigos cubriéndonos entre nosotros, a la segunda señal, el cristal se rompió, Erza cayó sobre el rehén cubriéndole con su cuerpo mientras Jellal se lanzaba contra el que quedaba inmovilizándole en el suelo mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Todos nos detuvimos y luego les ayudamos al resto del equipo uno a levantarse. Todo había salido bien, nos felicitaron y les agradecimos que nos ayudasen con el simulacro. Loke se acercó hacia Jellal.

~ ¿Es enserio? – le preguntó.

~ ¿Creías que sólo sé disparar desde los tejados o qué? – le preguntó sonriendo – para entrar aquí tienes que saber estar en todas las posiciones, sólo que me especializo en francotirador. Me debes una cerveza – le dijo lanzándole el rifle de pintura a Loke mientras se marchaba bromeando con Erza.

Aquel día no tuvimos ninguna alarma, bueno sí tuvimos… pero fueron otras unidades en vez de la nuestra, así que tras acabar nuestra tanda de entrenamientos y simulacros, nos fuimos todos al bar como era costumbre, una cerveza todos juntos para bromear y a casa a descansar. Desde luego, Loke le pagó la cerveza a Jellal, pero luego… se largó a ligar con todas las chicas que encontró en el bar ¡_Que mujeriego estaba hecho_!

~ Este nunca cambiará – dijo Jellal sonriendo.

~ Ya le conoces – le dijo Laxus – Casanova hasta la médula. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Erza? –le preguntó ahora a nuestra chica y ésta tras un sorbo a su cerveza, sonrió.

~ Tengo que pintar la casa - comentó

Todos la miramos asombrados… como si eso fuera un plan excitante ¡_La miramos sorprendidos por lo aburrido que sonaba_! Pero Jellal fue el único que se atrevió a hablar. El resto no querían meterse con Erza ¡_porque era terrible cuando se enfadaba_! Y yo era el novato, el nuevo, no tenía aún tanta confianza con ella como para bromearle, pero Jellal sí parecía tenerle mucha confianza.

~ Qué anti erótico suena eso – se cachondeaba ahora Jellal de ella.

Todos nos reímos porque era verdad… Erza aún bebiendo de su botella de cerveza le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro a Jellal que estaba a su lado en plan de broma.

~ Oh cállate – le dijo Erza sonriendo - ¿Tú tienes un plan mejor? – le preguntó.

~ Desde luego no es ayudarte a pintar la casa – le dijo Jellal riéndose - Admítelo… - seguía Jellal bromeando con ella – si alguien va a pedirte una cita en algún momento y vas tú y le sueltas ese rollo de que tienes que pintar la casa… te aseguro que se acabó tu cita, saldrán corriendo por miedo a que les obligues a pintarte la casa – se reía ahora Jellal y todos empezamos a reírnos con ganas, incluida Erza.

~ ¿Y me lo dice el que se llevaría a alguien en una primera cita a saltar en paracaídas? – le preguntó Erza ¡_no sabía yo que a Jellal le gustaban las emociones fuertes_!

~ Es emocionante, sube la adrenalina que da gusto – le dijo Jellal – y subir la adrenalina tiene su lado bueno – le dijo sonriendo y sé… que estaba hablando del sexo.

~ Deberías salir más de fiesta – le dijo ahora Gajeel sonriendo a Erza – ligar… intentar tener una vida social… esas cosas.

~ Yo salgo… a comprar comida – especificó luego dejando ver su poca vida social – es Loke el único de aquí que de verdad sale, ninguno de vosotros suele salir a excepción de estas reuniones que tenemos ¿por qué os metéis siempre conmigo cuando vosotros tampoco salís nunca? – se quejó aunque estaba claro que bromeaba.

~ Nosotros no salimos porque no tenemos tú físico – dijo Jellal bromeando – venga, sí sales un día acabara medio bar babeando por ti.

~ Yo no quiero que babeen por mí – dijo – me ha costado mucho llegar donde estoy y me gusta mi trabajo, no voy a echarlo a perder por un rollo de una noche.

~ No hay forma chicos…yo lo he intentado – dijo Jellal bromeando. – si cambias de idea… voy a ir a hacer puenting dentro de un rato… por si te aburres pintando.

~ Déjalo Jellal, estás completamente loco, no sé si es que te gusta demasiado el riesgo o que realmente no te importa matarte.

~ Un poco de ambas – le sonrió - pero para este trabajo… hay que estar un poco loco ¿Dime alguien de este equipo que no esté loco? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Todos nos reímos, incluida Erza, que aunque se supone se metían con ella, parecía quedar en familia, se divertían juntos, bromeaban, pero aún así, yo no dejaba de mirar a Natsu, seguía allí sentado bebiendo de su cerveza, preocupado por Gray.


	33. Chapter 33: Heartfilia

Loke Heartfilia POV

Cómo me gustaba meterme con Jellal, principalmente porque era con el que mejor había congeniado desde que entré a este equipo y él siempre me seguía las bromas, no como Erza, que cuando se enfadaba daba miedo, aunque luego no consentía que nadie se metiera con nosotros, era muy protectora.

En el bar, yo siempre era el primero en desaparecer… pero tenía una buena excusa ¡_Había chicas muy guapas_! El resto del equipo ya me conocía, así que me tomaba la primera cerveza con ellos y luego desaparecía para ligar.

Llegué a mi piso extrañamente solo, porque hoy no había traído a ninguna chica conmigo ¡_algo muy raro en mí_! Porque mi casa solía parecer un desfile de chicas. Hoy tampoco es que estuviera de humor, mi hermana llevaba varios días preocupada y sinceramente, prefería ir a verla ¡_Podía dejar a mis ligues un día sin mí_!

Cogí las llaves de mi deportivo y conduje hasta el hospital privado de la familia, porque mi familia era propietaria de numerosos hospitales y por supuesto… nosotros teníamos uno privado al que sólo iban familiares y gente cercana a nosotros de plena confianza. Cuando entré por allí, todo estaba desierto ¡_Algo normal_! De mi familia no había nadie enfermo, pero mi hermana había atropellado a un chico hace tres días ¡_ya dije que no era buena idea de que se sacase el carnet de coche_!

Mira que siempre la llevaba el chófer a todos los lugares, pero no sé por qué demonios, el otro día le entró un ataque de rebeldía con su discográfica y salió corriendo a coger el coche. ¡_Lo que no le pasase a mi hermana, no le pasaba a nadie_!

Aún recuerdo cuando me llamó toda preocupada y tuve que ir a ayudarla. Le dije que llamase a la ambulancia y le diera la dirección del hospital al que tenía que traerlo, porque mi hermana se empeñó en traerlo al nuestro. Cuando yo llegué, me sorprendí, porque era un chico joven, moreno y que no parecía de aquí, lo más extraño, es que revisé todas sus pertenencias y no llevaba identificación. ¡_No sé quien era_!

Recorrí los pasillos y entré en la habitación donde estaba mi hermana sentada esperando a que nuestro padre, Jude Heartfilia, director del hospital, terminase de revisar al chico. Yo tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era, más que nada por llamar a su familia, que debía estar preocupada, pero hasta que no despertase, supongo que no lo sabríamos.

Mi padre me indicó que saliese de la habitación cuando lo terminó de revisar y le seguí junto a mi hermana Lucy. A mi hermana la hizo sentarse y eso no podían ser buenas noticias para nada.

~ No os voy a mentir… no está bien – nos dijo – es un traumatismo cráneo encefálico – nos dijo y yo no entendí nada de lo que acababa de soltar, mi hermana menos.

~ ¿Qué es eso?

~ Significa… que está en un estado severo de pérdida de conciencia por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – nos explicó mi padre.

~ ¿podrías ser un poco más claro, papá? – le pidió ahora Lucy y creo que yo lo estaba entendiendo.

~ ¿Está en coma? – le pregunté.

~ Exactamente eso.

~ ¿no va a despertar? – le preguntó mi hermana.

~ Puede que en unos días, unas semanas… meses o incluso años, todo depende del nivel del coma y de la persona. Tampoco sabré las consecuencias del golpe hasta que no despierte. Lo que sí tiene, es el hígado bastante dañado – nos dijo – pero no es del golpe tranquila, parece como si le hubieran estado medicando demasiado tiempo – nos explicó.

~ ¿por su ficha médica podríamos saber quién es? – le pregunté

~ Podría preguntar en otros hospitales por si encuentro su ficha, sí, en principio podría decirte quien es.

~ Búscale – le pedí a mi padre – por lo menos tendremos un nombre.

~ Si me lo permitís… podría mediante electrodos a su cerebro intentar estimular su actividad para intentar que despierte – nos dijo mi padre y Lucy se lanzó enseguida a decirle que sí, que probase lo que fuera necesario.

~ ¿El resto está bien? – le pregunté.

~ Bueno tiene un brazo y una costilla rota por el impacto, pero eso se puede recuperar con cierta facilidad. Quizá la costilla sea algo más complicado y si despierta es lo que más le dolerá durante unos días.

Nuestro padre volvió hacia su despacho, supongo que para buscar el expediente del chico y poder decirnos al menos quién era.

~ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió coger el coche?

~ No lo sé, estaba cabreada con mi representante y sólo quería irme a casa.

~ ¿Y el chófer? – le pregunté

~ No estaba, le había dado el día libre y no quería molestarle, así que como yo también tengo carnet, pues decidí conducir yo y para tu información, lo estaba haciendo bien, fue ese chico quien se abalanzó sobre mí. Iba corriendo y cruzó sin mirar – me dijo – no pude frenar a tiempo.

Mi hermana decidió ir a por un café y le dije que fuera mientras yo me quedaba un rato por si despertaba. Cuando entré la habitación, no pude remediar echarle un vistazo a aquel chico, era algo más joven que mi hermana, no podía tener más de dieciocho años y tenía un cabello oscuro que resaltaba con su piel blanca. No pude evitar preguntarme de qué corría para cruzar una calle transitada sin tan siquiera mirar, no pude imaginarme por qué cruzar así de esa forma tan despreocupada, como si no le importase nada.

En mi trabajo veía muchas cosas, algunas acababan bien, muchas otras, acababan bajo el disparo certero del arma de Jellal, pero nunca me había planteado que pasaba por la cabeza de esas personas, me había enfrentado a suicidas, pero siempre era Laxus quien negociaba con ellos y a algunos, conseguíamos salvarles, a otros no ¡_Así era mi trabajo_! A veces bueno, a veces malo. Supongo que no salvábamos tantas vidas como realmente nos gustaría hacer. ¿Qué historia había detrás de este chaval para cruzar así entonces? Era lo que me moría de ganas de saber.

Pensaba en ello cuando tocaron a la puerta tras de mí y me encontré a Erza ¡_Qué raro que ella viniera por aquí_!

~ Tú hermana me dijo que estabas por aquí, te he traído un café – me dijo.

~ Gracias.

Cogí el café y la vi luego buscar una silla para sentarse mientras le daba vueltas al otro café que había traído para ella misma.

~ ¿Es el chico al que atropelló tu hermana? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le dije – Oye Erza… ¿por qué crees que cruzaría así sin mirar?

~ No lo sé, pero en nuestro trabajo, a veces no saber lo que piensa una persona puede ser bueno. Cuando despierte podrás preguntárselo – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Generalmente intentamos saber que piensa para poder ayudarles, pero… ¿Cómo le ayudo a este chico si no se lo que pasa?

~ No podemos ayudar a todo el mundo, ya lo sabes. De momento, preocúpate de que se recupere y luego ya pensaremos como seguir ayudándole, todo paso a paso.

Me senté en la silla de al lado suyo y la observé darle un sorbo a su café. Yo la imité y también di un sorbo al mío.

~ ¿Crees que le están buscando?

~ Es posible – me dijo – es guapo – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba a verle.

~ Erza… - le reñí mientras sonreía.

~ ¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira, dicen que en el coma… a veces ayuda hablar con los pacientes ¿sabes? Ey… ¿puedes oírme? – le preguntó Erza tocando con su dedo índice la mejilla del chico

Desde luego Erza era única para estas cosas, pero aunque ella estaba completamente convencida, el chico no dio señales de que la escuchase, ni señales de despertarse, mucho menos se movió.

~ ¿No tenías que pintar tu casa? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, pero me ha dado curiosidad por saber del chico misterioso.

~ Pues ya lo has visto – le dije - ¿Has saciado tu curiosidad?

~ Sí, pero vendré todos los días a verle

~ ¿por qué?

~ Porque tú no vas a hablarle y yo me he propuesto ayudarle a salir del coma, vendré todos los días a hablar con él – me dijo sonriendo – así de paso, le haré compañía a tu hermana.


	34. Chapter 34: Francotirador

Jellal Fernándes POV

Intenté dormir como cualquiera de las otras noches, pero me era imposible pegar ojo, las pesadillas volvían una y otra vez. Desde luego permanecer en este trabajo no me ayudaba las cosas ¡_pero era a lo que me dedicaba_! ¡_Era lo único que yo sabía hacer perfectamente_! Disparar gente puede parecer fácil, pero es lo más difícil a lo que tienes que enfrentarte en la vida, para mí no hay buenos o malos, sólo hay blancos, un blanco al que disparar al dar una señal, una señal que cambia todo.

¿A cuanta gente había disparado ya? ¿A cuántos había matado? Porque un francotirador nunca falla, puedes levantarte un día y pensar… ¿voy a disparar hoy o no? Porque sabes, que si disparas, la persona a la que has disparado va a morir. Muchos dirán que es necesario y es posible, pero eso no lo hace menos duro. Quizá por eso después de cada disparo, una psicóloga pasaba siempre a preguntarnos si todo estaba bien y claro… ¿qué vas a decirle? Pues que sí, eso decíamos todos los francotiradores de todos los escuadrones de élite. Hacemos como si nada nos importa y no es verdad, vivimos con ello dentro, vivimos con la culpa ¡_Pero alguien debe hacerlo_!

Supongo que esto tampoco se lo contaba a mis compañeros de equipo, no era algo agradable de lo que hablar. Me consideraban introvertido, pero es que así me era más fácil afrontar mi papel en el equipo, porque así nadie me preguntaba después de cada disparo si estaba bien, excepto Laxus y claro… Él era el jefe del escuadrón, siempre se preocupaba por todos nosotros, no sólo me preguntaba a mí, le preguntaba a todos los integrantes, a los siete.

Me levanté porque me parecía imposible de dormir y me vestí con la ropa de calle poniendo la televisión. ¡_Había noticias_! Y no me gustaban, la gente decía que te mantenía informado de lo que pasaba, pero en mi trabajo todo eran noticias, todo eran órdenes, todo era obedecer a una señal.

Aún recordaba muchos de los casos en los que había participado, sólo una señal y la bala salía del arma. Recordaba a familias que felicitaban por haber resuelto el problema, un atraco a un banco, alguien que apuntaba a otra persona con un arma… pero yo no me preguntaba si esa persona tenía un buen motivo o no para estar haciendo eso, sólo disparaba a una señal. ¿Y si estaban atracando un banco porque era un padre desesperado que no pudiera pagar la operación de su hijo? Entonces esa persona era buena y yo lo había matado, pero y si era un atracador de verdad, alguien dedicado a esto, que no le importaba matar a otra gente por su codicia ¿Entonces había hecho bien disparándole? A veces me costaba asimilar que les estaba quitando la vida, que yo no era un Dios que pudiera decidir quién vive y quien muere, pero era mi trabajo. ¡_Y cada vez costaba más_! por lo menos por las pesadillas cuando caía la noche.

Cambié el canal una y otra vez intentando alejarme de las noticias ¡_que eso ya era raro para un policía_! Porque todos veían las noticias, era lo más importante para ellos ¡_yo las esquivaba_! Al final, acabé apagando la televisión porque no hacía nada que mereciera la pena de ver y coloqué la radio en un canal de música, para ser concreto, en mi canal favorito donde había 24 horas al día Rock. ¡_Necesitaba música que me espabilase_! Música que me animase y puede que mis compañeros me vieran como alguien tranquilo que escucharía música tranquila y relajada, pero no, a mí me gustaba la marcha, me gustaba lo atrevido.

Miré mi casa, parecía tan vacía. No pude remediar coger el cartón de leche de la nevera y pegar un trago del propio bote antes de dejarlo de nuevo en él. ¡_Vivía sólo y nadie iba a criticar si bebía o no del bote_! Decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejarme ¡Eran las cinco de la mañana! Pero a mí no me importó, sé que tenía que ir a trabajar a las siete, pero me daba igual, tenía que ir a un sitio antes de nada ¡_Todas las mañanas iba allí_! Ya era una rutina para mí.

Conduje en mi todoterreno hasta el parking y saqué un par de rosas del asiento del copiloto antes de cerrarlo. Caminé por aquel paisaje verde entre lápidas, pero no había gente allí, era demasiado temprano para que vinieran al cementerio. Caminé y caminé en un paseo rutinario para mí, me lo sabía de memoria, mi cuerpo prácticamente se movía solo y por fin llegué.

Miré la tumba y pude ver un par de rosas ya allí colocadas ¡_alguien había venido antes que yo_! Coloqué las mías y me arrodillé frente a la tumba mirándola, igual que hacía todas las mañanas.

Estaba allí sin hacer nada cuando unas gotas cayeron sobre mí y abrí la palma de la mano para comprobar que llovía mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo. Cerré los ojos y me quedé unos instantes allí antes de tener que volver corriendo hacia el coche por la intensidad de la lluvia.

Me quedé unos instantes allí sentado al volante con el coche completamente cerrando, escuchando las gotas golpear contra los cristales y empecé a llorar ¡_Fue mi culpa_! Yo le maté, si hubiera disparado un segundo antes, sólo un segundo antes, estaría vivo ¡_Era mi culpa que estuviera enterrado_! No podía parar de llorar en este momento y lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba no pensar en esto, entretenerme con algo para evitar pensar. ¿Cuántas veces Laxus me comentó que viera a un Psicólogo? Pero no podía, porque me darían la baja, necesitaba este trabajo, yo sólo sabía hacer esto, nací para ser policía, nací para ser francotirador ¡_Era mi sueño_! Se me daba bien, mis compañeros confiaban en mí, no podía permitir que me dieran la baja, no podía contarlo, tenía que superarlo a mi manera.

Coloqué de nuevo la radio para intentar centrar mi mente en otra cosa y pareció funcionar, en cuanto mi mente empezó a centrarse en repetir la letra de las canciones, dejé de pensar en todo esto.

Arranqué el coche y conduje hacia la base, cuando llegué, allí estaban las unidades que debían irse en una hora a descansar. Me crucé con Kagura, del equipo tres y me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

~ ¿no llegas pronto? – me preguntó.

~ Sí – le sonreí – un poco, esperaré en el despacho, no pasa nada.

~ Vale, por cierto… el Sargento Dreyar estaba en su despacho, parece que madruga más que tú – me dijo caminando hacia el gimnasio donde le esperaba el resto de su equipo.

Me sorprendí de que Laxus estuviera ya por aquí, pero aún así, preferí avanzar hacia su despacho por el simple hecho, de no quedarme una hora solo y empezar a pensar de nuevo en todo este asunto. Tal y como me dijo Kagura, Laxus estaba en su despacho y se sorprendió cuando le toqué la puerta. Me vio por el cristal y me indicó que pasase, parecía ocupado con algunos documentos.

~ ¿Ocupado? – le pregunté.

~ Trabajo pendiente, algunos casos que hay que archivar – me dijo y yo miré hacia la puerta que conducía al archivo

~ ¿Quieres que te archive los que has terminado?

~ ¿Lo harías? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

~ Dámelos anda, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que empiece mi turno.

Laxus me miraba extraño, creo que ya se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo y es que a mi sargento no se le escapaba ni una. Siempre nos pillaba y por algo éramos como de su familia, según él. Éramos un equipo y Laxus nos conocía a todos demasiado bien para identificar cuando nos ocurría algo. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta donde yo estaba.

~ ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó – Parece que no has dormido bien – me dijo mirando mis ojeras.

~ He tenido pesadillas – le dije y él me entendió perfectamente.

~ ¿Necesitas hablar? – me preguntó.

~ No – le dije muy serio – Sargento… usted ya sabes lo que necesito – le exclamé muy serio.

La verdad… es que desde los últimos años que visitaba esa tumba, me había vuelto solitario y muy introvertido, necesitaba que alguien me espabilase por las mañanas, hacía locuras, escuchaba música fuerte ¡_Cualquier cosa servía con tal de olvidarme de aquellos recuerdos_! Laxus cogió con una de sus manos el hilo de la persiana y lo cerró tras de mí antes de besarme con fuerza y pasión. Yo ni siquiera sentía nada cuando me besaba, pero estaba seguro de que Laxus, tampoco sentía nada por mí, era puro sexo salvaje ¡_no había nada más entre nosotros_! Pero nos funcionaba a ambos para despejar la mente.

Desde luego si me hubieran hecho definir mis besos con Laxus… pues no eran tiernos, ni románticos, eran salvajes, cargados de fuerza, fuerza que ambos hacíamos, porque ninguno de los dos cedía terreno nunca, casi parecía que peleábamos entre nosotros más que besarnos y es que no había sentimiento alguno, sólo necesidad.

Me apartó del cristal cogiéndome por la cintura y llevándome hasta la mesa. Me dejé llevar ¡_no pensaba contradecirle_! Y es que lo necesitaba, era la única forma en que mi mente dejaba de pensar en la culpa para relajarse durante unos instantes, casi era como una droga para mí, lo necesitaba todas las mañanas antes de empezar a trabajar y creo que Laxus también lo necesitaba, porque desde aquel accidente, ninguno de los dos habíamos vuelto a ser el mismo que antes.

Me subió encima de la mesa y yo mismo aparté los documentos de ella con cuidado, dejándolos a un lado. Le besé con toda la fuerza que yo tenía y me encantaba cuando él se resistía a dejarse dominar por mí, empujando mi lengua con la suya sin dejarme ganar terreno. Laxus se apartó de golpe sonriendo.

~ ¿Por qué siempre parece que estás luchando contra mí en vez de dejarte llevar?

~ No soy fácil – le dije sonriendo – ya me conoces, me gustan las emociones fuertes.

~ Ya… debe de ser cosa de francotiradores – me dijo – enserio… siempre estáis haciendo locuras intentando encontrar adrenalina que os estimule. – yo sonreí ¡_sí, me gustaba el riesgo, me gustaba lo salvaje, me gustaba la adrenalina_! Por eso mismo era perfecto para operaciones especiales.

~ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – le pregunté

~ ¿para que venga el resto del equipo? Unos veinte minutos – me soltó

~ Entonces habrá que darse prisa – le dije sonriendo – no quiero que sospechen.

~ ¿Te crees que a mí me interesa que sepan esto en la base? – me preguntó sonriendo – si se enteran de esto… uno de los dos tendrá que pedir un traslado a otra unidad – me dijo.

~ No van a enterarse – le dije volviendo a besarle – no me hace falta ni que te desnudes, con que te bajes la bragueta es suficiente.

~ ¿Estás seguro?

~ Sí

~ ¿Seguro que no necesitas un psicólogo para hablar de esas pesadillas?

~ No necesito un psicólogo ¿vale? – le dije enfadándome – solo quiero que me penetres, nada más ¿puedes hacerlo o no?

~ Puedo hacerlo – me dijo.

Le cogí del cabello con fuerza obligándole a que me mirase justo antes de decirle un "pues hazlo". Creo que aquello de darle órdenes, le excitó más, porque se bajó la bragueta y sacó por ella su miembro mientras yo bajaba el pantalón hasta los tobillos sin quitármelo. Me bajé de la mesa y apoyé mis manos en ella colocándole mi trasero en posición a Laxus. Desde luego no tardó prácticamente nada en entrar, estaba excitado él y yo ¡_Y es que hacerlo en la oficina con el riesgo de que nos pillasen, nos excitaba a los dos_! No pude evitar que un gemido se me escapase cuando entró en mí, por suerte, Laxus al sospecharlo, fue más rápido y me tapó la boca evitando que se escuchase.

~ ¿Quieres que nos pillen? – me preguntó sonriendo – no puedes gemir estando en el despacho ¿recuerdas?

Le maldije, si lo llego a saber se lo digo en el archivo, que al menos estaba insonorizado y el acceso era restringido. Yo aguanté los gemidos como podía y desde luego… Laxus también lo estaba pasando muy mal intentando aguantarse a medida que aumentaba el ritmo. Tampoco tardó mucho en correrse por el poco tiempo que teníamos. Ya casi podía escuchar las voces de los compañeros entrando por la puerta de la base, así que Laxus salió de mí limpiándose y pasándome un pañuelo a mí para luego terminar de vestirnos.

~ No te lo tomes a mal Jellal, pero… ¿has pensado en tener una relación estable con alguien? – me preguntó

~ ¿Quieres tú ahora relaciones estables? – le pregunté sonriendo ¡_porque Laxus no era de relaciones sentimentales_! Y yo menos.

~ No hablaba de mí Jellal, ya lo sabes, yo soy incapaz de querer a alguien. Creo que necesitas a alguien más de tu estilo.

~ ¿De mi estilo? – pregunté y Laxus me miró extraño.

~ Sí, más como tú, que le guste la acción, que sea mucho más pasional, que le guste el riesgo, que sea incansable, que le guste lo mismo que a ti, que os emocione la adrenalina, a ti te encantaría tirarte en paracaídas y hacer cosas atrevidas, yo soy mucho más tranquilo para esas cosas, necesitas a alguien como tú en tu vida. – me dijo.

~ Este tema lo hemos hablado muchas veces Laxus… sólo necesito sexo, no que te tires en paracaídas conmigo en busca de adrenalina. Además ya te dije que cuando encuentres a alguien por el que sientas algo, te prometo que dejaré de pedirte estos encuentros.

~ Jellal… necesitas a alguien que te enamore – me dijo siendo ahora más específico – por el que tengas sentimientos de verdad, alguien que te haga sentir cosas, que te llene por completo, no sólo sexo.

~ Yo no necesito que sean románticos conmigo – le dije muy serio – sólo necesito esto, necesito que sean salvajes… sólo sexo.

~ No es cierto – me dijo sonriendo – todos necesitamos que en algún momento, alguien sea romántico con nosotros y yo no puedo darte eso.

~ ¿y quién crees tú que sería mi tipo? – le pregunté sonriendo ¡_Porque nadie era de mi tipo_!

~ Cualquiera de los de la sección de asalto – me dijo muy serio – Gajeel o incluso Loke por ejemplo, es igual que tú, vive la vida a su manera, busca adrenalina, no tiene miedo a nada, disfruta del riesgo, ¡_le encanta el sexo_! – me remarcó – es como tú.

~ Es heterosexual – le dije muy serio – y un mujeriego sin remedio, no saldría con él ni muerto, por suerte para mí, no le gustan los chicos – le contesté con una sonrisa.

~ Bueno no he dicho que tenga que ser él, ya sé que le gustan las mujeres, era sólo un ejemplo del modelo de chico que necesitas en tu vida – me dijo muy serio ahora y no pude contestarle porque escuchaba las voces de mis compañeros muy cerca.

Me senté en la silla de enfrente y cuando entró el primer compañero en el despacho, hice como que estaba ayudando a mi sargento con los documentos ¡_nadie sospechó nada_!


	35. Chapter 35: Encontrarte

Natsu Dragneel POV

¡_Estaban tocando el timbre_! Pero yo no quería ni abrir la puerta, sólo quería seguir aquí sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra los asientos del sofá, con toda la vivienda a oscuras y una botella de sake en la mesa. ¡_No quería ver a nadie a menos que me dijeran que habían encontrado a Gray_! Y desde luego… no lo habían hecho. Habían pasado dos semanas y nadie me decía nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

El timbre volvió a sonar y en lugar de levantarme para abrir, cogí la botella de sake y bebí un trago volviendo a dejarla en la mesa. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarme esto? No podía, yo fui el culpable de que Gray hubiera salido corriendo, yo era el culpable de hacerle daño, sufría por mi culpa, si no hubiera aceptado aquella propuesta de Lyon Gray estaría bien, internado en aquel hospital pero al menos sabría donde estaba, ahora no sabía absolutamente nada de él y eso me estaba matando en vida.

~ Natsu abre la puerta – escuché la voz de Rogue al otro lado – sé que estás ahí, así que abre la puerta – me exigió y me levanté tambaleándome.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y en ese camino, me pegué contra un mueble tirando un jarrón al suelo y no sé por qué… me entró la risa justo cuando abría la puerta y la dejaba abierta volviendo a caminar hacia mi sofá. Rogue abrió la puerta que yo había dejado entreabierta y lo primero que miró fue el jarrón roto del suelo.

~ Apestas a alcohol tío – me regañó

~ ¿Quieres un trago? – le pregunté.

~ No, quiero que te metas en la ducha ahora mismo y te despejes, mañana hay trabajo y no puedes presentarte en este estado.

~ Me da igual – le dije y pareció enfadarse.

Rogue me levantó ahora a la fuerza del suelo y me empujó hasta la ducha encendiendo el agua fría. Le maldije tantas veces como se me ocurrió y le pedí e incluso le supliqué que me dejase salir de la ducha ¡_Estaba helada el agua_! Pero sus brazos se quedaron firmemente en mis hombros manteniéndome bajo el chorro de agua fría.

~ Te voy a matar Rogue.

~ Para eso tendrías que poder mantenerte en pie – me dijo - ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te echen del cuerpo con todo lo que has trabajado para entrar en este equipo? Espabílate – me gritó.

No sé porque, pero empecé a llorar dejándome ahora resbalar la espalda por los azulejos de la ducha hasta sentarme en el plato. Justo aquí es donde besé a Gray, justo aquí, es donde me reí con él por equivocarse con el botón de la espuma, justo aquí, fue donde casi le hago el amor la primera vez. Rogue pareció calmar su agarre cuando me vio llorando, intentando hacerme pequeño, encogerme lo más que podía, intentando que no me viera así mi compañero.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté llorando - ¿por qué no puedo encontrarle? Ya han pasado dos semanas y no tengo ni una miserable pista de dónde está o de si está bien.

~ Natsu… - me llamó Rogue y sé, que tampoco sabía qué decirme en este preciso momento, porque no había nada que pudiera animarme a no ser que fuera ver a Gray entrando por esa puerta – No lo sé Natsu, no sé donde está, pero estamos buscando, en algún momento le encontraremos.

~ Son dos semanas Rogue – le dije - ¿Cuánto tiempo dan por vivo a un desaparecido? – le pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta y Rogue también la sabía – ¿Creen que está muerto, verdad? Por eso no le están buscando con tanto interés como hacían los primeros días.

Rogue apagó el grito y agradecí en parte que dejase de caerme aquella agua congelada, pero me sorprendió cuando Rogue se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Supongo que a veces las acciones son mejor que las palabras y es que Rogue, no se sentía capaz de afirmarme lo que le acababa de decir. Ambos sabíamos que tenía razón aunque no quisiera decírmelo directamente.

Rogue se quedó aquella noche conmigo. ¡_Parecía mi madre_! Me sacó hasta un pijama limpio del armario y me ayudó a quitarme el que llevaba ¡_porque en los tres días que había tenido libres, no me lo había quitado ni una sola vez_! La verdad es que apestaba a alcohol.

Esa noche conseguí dormir, aunque creo que fue culpa de la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, claro que cuando me desperté al día siguiente, me quería morir, que dolor de cabeza ¡_lo que el alcohol conseguía borrar en una noche… hacía que volviera el doble al día siguiente_! Porque el alcohol no ahogaba tus problemas, te los incrementaba y ahora me daba cuenta, ahora seguía teniendo a Gray desaparecido y encima… un tremendo dolor de cabeza que tendría que intentar disimular en el trabajo para no meterme en más líos.

Desayuné con Rogue, que había dormido en la habitación contigua y nos fuimos juntos al trabajo. Para mi suerte… condujo él mientras yo intentaba echarme una cabezadita en el asiento de copiloto. Cuando llegamos a la base, nos cambiamos y nos informaron de que tocaba patrulla. Nos tocó un barrio de lo más tranquilo y prácticamente, aunque Rogue iba hablándome de sus cosas, creo que era Erza quien realmente le estaba escuchando desde el asiento del copiloto, porque yo me fui al asiento de atrás a intentar relajar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

El resto del equipo, se había repartido en el otro coche, así que era perfecto, porque Erza me sonreía y me comentaba que me cubriría por hoy, aunque sólo por hoy, así que debía dejar la bebida ¡_Desde luego pensaba hacerlo_! En veinticinco años no me había emborrachado ni una sola vez y se me ocurría hacerlo ahora.

~ ¿Cómo vas Natsu? – me preguntó Erza.

~ Mal – le dije – a menos que encuentre a Gray, voy muy mal.

~ ¿Quién es Gray? – me preguntó.

~ El chico que desapareció – le comentó Rogue – ya te lo dijimos cuando entramos en la unidad.

~ Sí me dijisteis que había desaparecido un chico… pero no me dijisteis ni como era.

~ Muy guapo – le dije – moreno con el pelo revuelto, con unos ojos impresionantes de color azul, norteamericano – de repente Erza se quedó en blanco y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo - ¿qué haces? – le pregunté pero no contestó, me mandó callar mientras buscaba algo en su móvil.

~ ¿Desapareció hace unas dos semanas? – me preguntó mientras seguía buscando algo en el móvil.

~ Si – le dije emocionándome, porque puede que ella supiera algo.

~ Tengo un chico sin identificación, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, puede que no sea el que estás buscando, pero desapareció hace dos semanas y es moreno… lo siento pero no sé su color de ojos – me comentó - ¿Es éste chico? – me preguntó pasándome el móvil y yo lo cogí mirando la fotografía ¡_Era imposible que ella tuviera en el móvil a Gray_! Pero lo tenía.

Me abalancé sobre ella de inmediato y Rogue tuvo que pegar un frenazo al todoterreno negro en el que íbamos cuando me vio tan nervioso.

~ ¿Cómo tienes su fotografía? ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté nervioso perdido.

~ En el hospital Heartfilia – me dijo – ¿Seguro que es Gray? ¿Es el chico que estás buscando? – me preguntó dudando – Míralo bien

Volví a mirarlo ¡_no había duda_! Reconocería a Gray en cualquier parte, era él. Lo que no entendía es que narices hacía en un hospital y por qué nadie me había avisado si lo habían encontrado.

~ Si, es él – le dije – estoy seguro – Gray Fullbuster.

~ Entonces siéntate – me dijo Erza – al menos ya sabemos cómo se llama. Iba sin documentación, por eso no podías encontrarle – me explicó – cuando acabemos nuestro turno te llevaré con él ¿vale? Ahora concéntrate en el trabajo.

~ Vale – le dije.

Cuando acabó nuestro turno, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y fui tan rápido, que me tocó esperar fuera del vestuario a que Erza saliera del suyo cambiada ¡Quería ver a Gray! ¡_Quería abrazarle, comprobar que estaba bien_! Pero Erza no parecía del todo muy tranquila. Le acompañé hasta su coche y condujo hacia el hospital. Era inmenso pero me sorprendió ver la poca gente que había dentro.

~ Es el hospital privado de la familia Heartfilia – me explicó – supongo que tú habrás ido al general – yo recordé haber llevado a Gray a ese hospital.

~ Sí – le dije – no sabía que tenían un hospital privado para ellos – entonces me acordé del apellido de mi compañero de equipo - ¿Son familia de Loke? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, su padre es el director y su hermana se llama Lucy, es la que te encontrarás en el cuarto de Gray. Voy a explicarte un par de cosas antes de que entres – me dijo – primera… no creo que puedas conversar con él, bueno sí podrás, pero no te va a contestar… está en coma desde hace dos semanas.

~ ¿Qué está qué? – pregunté a punto de llorar.

~ En coma. Tuvo un accidente, al parecer cruzó una calle corriendo sin mirar y Lucy que iba conduciendo le atropelló, tiene un traumatismo craneal, así que hasta que despierte no sabremos si realmente está bien. En segundo lugar… Lucy está muy afectada por lo que le ha pasado a ese chico, así que no la culpes, bastante ha hecho trayéndole a este hospital, es el mejor del país.

~ Vale – le dije - ¿puedo verle? Por favor – casi le supliqué ¡_no podía aguantar las ganas_!

~ Si – me dijo volviendo a caminar.

Me llevó por los pasillos y mi corazón iba a desbocarse en cualquier momento, me sentía a cada paso más cerca de Gray ¡_Dos semanas desaparecido y ahora estaba justo a unos pasos de mí_! Me daba igual si estaba en coma o como estuviera, quería verle, quería abrazarle, saber que estaba vivo ¡_porque_ _habían sido las dos peores semanas de toda mi vida_! Erza se detuvo ante una de las puertas y tocó en ella.

Abrió una chica rubia que saludó a Erza con una gran sonrisa y luego me miró a mí con seriedad preguntándose quién era yo. Pero Erza contestó más rápido de lo que yo podía en este momento, porque al fondo, estaba viendo a Gray postrado en aquella cama y me había quedado sin palabras.

~ Es Natsu Dragneel, un compañero – me presentó Erza – y ese que está en la cama es Gray Fullbuster – le dijo a Lucy – resulta que Natsu le conocía y al enseñarle una fotografía lo ha reconocido al momento, lleva dos semanas preocupado por él.

~ Pasa entonces – me dijo Lucy dándome paso y entré sin demora alguna acercándome a la camilla para poder tocarle la mano. ¡_Estaba frío_! Y cogí su mano para calentarla entre las mías.

Enredé los dedos de mi mano izquierda en su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él mientras la izquierda la pasaba bajo su nuca y acercaba mí frente a la suya hasta que se tocaron. Lloré, no pude evitarlo. ¡_Dos semanas había desaparecido_! Me había llegado a emborrachar, habían sido las dos peores semanas de mi vida, había pasado auténtico miedo… y ahora estaba ahí, tumbado en una cama sin hacer el menor atisbo de despertarse… pero al menos, estaba vivo y lo había encontrado.

~ Lo siento Gray – le susurré aún llorando – Dios… lo siento, por favor… abre los ojos, no me hagas esto, por favor. No puedo perderte ahora que te he encontrado.


	36. Chapter 36: Despierto

Gray Fullbuster POV

Todo estaba oscuro y me sentía sólo. Me veía allí parado rodeado de una intensa oscuridad ¡_Supongo que así había estado toda mi vida_! Con una oscuridad que me perseguía, que siempre me rodeaba, que siempre estaba conmigo, porque así me sentía, me sentía solo y perdido, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, ni siquiera sabía porque mis padres me habían llegado a dejar nacer ¡_Total… luego me abandonaron_! Yo no tenía nada ni a nadie, no le importaba a la gente, a todo el mundo le daba igual lo que me pasase ¡_Supongo que ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo_!

Aunque no podía ver nada, de vez en cuando mis oídos se llenaban de susurros y palabras, pero seguía sin poder poner caras a las voces. Normalmente… eran dos chicas las que hablaban, conversaban sobre cosas que ocurrían en su vida y a veces, pero sólo muy de vez en cuando… escuchaba a un chico hablarme sobre su trabajo.

¿Realmente aquellas personas hablaban conmigo? Porque yo no podía ver nada, no sabía dónde estaba o cómo me encontraba, sólo recordaba haber salido corriendo, intenté pensar de qué estaba corriendo, de qué estaba huyendo… pero sinceramente ¡_Me había pasado toda la vida corriendo, toda la vida huyendo_! Supongo que yo no era fuerte, no era capaz de enfrentarme a mis temores o de quedarme a intentar aparentar que realmente, no era un chico asustadizo que se dejaba apalear por su hermano ¿Realmente me dejaba apalear por él? Porque creí recordarme de pequeño, yo no era así, yo era fuerte, me había peleado con Lyon muchas veces cuando era pequeño e incluso le gané alguna pelea ¿Cuándo empecé a dejar que me atemorizase?

Creo que fue después de que Ur siempre me echase las broncas, porque Lyon empezaba las peleas para luego poner cara de niño bueno y que yo me llevase las culpas de todo lo que él hacía, luego llegó aquel incendio, mis miedos aumentaron y Lyon encontró un buen punto débil en mí y el psiquiátrico me terminó de rematar, dejé de pelear, dejé de luchar por mí, sólo tenía que quedarme quieto, intentar que no me drogasen, supongo… que ahora ya no podía hacer nada, ¡_Era débil_! Ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas ahora mismo para luchar por vivir.

Intenté acordarme de todo, corría por la calle y el suelo estaba mojado ¡_habría llovido quizá momentos antes_! Tenía que seguir retrocediendo… ¿por qué estaba corriendo? ¡Era por mi hermano! Sí de eso estaba seguro, algo de mi hermano, pero lo que él hacía, ya ni me importaba, tenía que haber algo más ¡_Natsu_! Era el único que realmente era importante en mi vida.

Natsu estaba en la casa, le recordaba allí, Lyon le había abierto la puerta, pero yo tenía prohibido salir de mi habitación y no quería líos con mi hermano, menos después de que me hubiera sacado de aquel hospital… ¡_no quería volver_! Y si no le hacía caso, podía arrepentirse de haber firmado aquellos papeles. Lo que no entendía es que hacía Natsu allí en su casa.

La nueva habitación no estaba nada mal ¡_había una cama_! Aunque creo que esta habitación ya estaba montada cuando yo estuve viviendo bajo el hueco de la escalera, sólo que Lyon no quería que yo la utilizase. ¡_Era acogedora_! Supongo que demasiado para la idea que tenía Lyon de mí, demasiada habitación para un chucho callejero como yo.

Aún con esta habitación, yo intentaba imaginarme la de Natsu, me gustaba su dormitorio, no ya físicamente, sino también por el hecho de que dormía entre sus brazos y eso me gustaba ¡_me hacía sentir como si realmente le importase a alguien_! Porque no había tenido mucha suerte en esta vida, pero conocer a Natsu, era algo que agradecía una y mil veces. ¡_Le amaba_! Supongo que aquí en esta oscuridad que sentía, ahora me arrepentía de no haber sido capaz de decírselo.

Escuché como entraban ambos en la habitación y me tensé ¿por qué Natsu entraría en la habitación de Lyon? ¿al final harán las paces? ¿Arreglarían todo este jaleo que se había montado? ¿Lyon sería capaz de hacer que le perdonase? Mi respuesta llegó pronto… sí, era capaz, porque le escuché gritar de placer y supe… que Natsu y él estaban teniendo un momento de lo más íntimo.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y detrás de esa, empezaron a llegar las demás. Intenté contenerme, intenté no pensar en cómo Natsu estaba haciendo disfrutar a mi hermano mientras yo estaba aquí, en mi cuarto, pared con pared escuchando como gemía, y sé de lo que hablaba porque yo había estado con Natsu ¡_Y era brutalmente placentero estar con él_!

Yo creí que Natsu se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Lyon estaba haciendo, creí que vino a buscarme a aquel hospital porque le importaba yo, pero estaba ahí, en la habitación de al lado penetrando a mi hermano como un loco, porque por los gemidos que daba y cómo gritaba el nombre de Natsu una y otra vez ¡_Debía estar pasándoselo en grande_!

Creía que podía haber enamorado a Natsu… supongo que me equivoqué ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo llegar a pretender estar con un chico como Natsu? Yo no era nada a su lado, un pobre chiquillo de dieciocho años que intentaba estudiar una carrera mientras Natsu tenía su vida resulta, tenía su carrera, sus amigos, su sueldo, su novio… yo no era nada en su vida, no podía ofrecerle nada, no tenía casa, no tenía dinero, no tenía una carrera acabara, no disponía de un sueldo… yo no era nada.

Lyon en cambio… era guapo y rico, director de una exitosa cadena de hoteles, un gran empresario, con un sueldo muy superior incluso al de Natsu, con casa propia, con chófer, viviendo de su fama y su fortuna… ¿Cómo competía yo contra él? Era algo normal que Natsu eligiera a mi hermano, yo volví a ser abandonado tras ser utilizado y apaleado ¿por qué no aprendía la lección? No podía confiar en nadie, estaba solo.

Me levanté de la cama cuando ya no aguanté más aquella sinfonía de gemidos y gritos que llegaban a mis oídos y corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación tras colocarme las zapatillas ¡_ni siquiera tuve en cuenta la costumbre de no ir por la casa con las zapatillas_! En este momento me daba igual, sólo pensaba en salir de aquí rápido. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo tras de mí y salí corriendo por el pasillo

No paré de correr hasta alcanzar la puerta principal y sinceramente… salí tan rápido que la puerta pegó un portazo tras de mí, pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad. La calle estaba mojada ¡habría llovido! Pero ahora no lo hacía. Me resbalé un par de veces con el suelo mojado, pero no me detuve, quería alejarme de la casa, quería alejarme de todo aquello ¿Cómo podía querer a un imbécil como Natsu? Yo sólo hacía que intentar confiar en él y solo obtenía decepción tras decepción, me abandonaba en cuanto podía, me utilizaba para el sexo y luego volvía con mi hermano ¿Cómo podía ser así?

No había mucha gente por la calle, supongo que la lluvia anterior les había hecho resguardarse. A mí no me importó, me era más fácil correr si no tenía que esquivar a la gente. Crucé un par de semáforos en rojo y algún coche me pitó, pero me di cuenta de todo ello cuando ya había cruzado todas las calles, por lo que no me detuve ¡_Quería ir a algún sitio que conociese_! Quizá a casa de Sting ¡_Necesitaba hablar de esto con Sting_! Pero tal y como iba en este momento, no sabía si sería buena idea, necesitaba tranquilizarme primero.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los parques que solía cruzar cuando iba a la facultad, principalmente porque estaba al lado y lo conocía, era un sitio tranquilo y eso es precisamente lo que estaba buscando ahora, un sitio tranquilo.

Notaba mis piernas ahora cansarse de correr y no sé el rato que llevaba, pero quería alejarme lo máximo posible por si Natsu intentaba buscarme, porque sabía que el amor era ciego y cuando él viniera a pedirme perdón yo volvería a caer en su red y volvería a hacerme esto, volvería a abandonarme. Debía empezar a asimilar que estaba enamorado de mi hermano y no de mí.

Ya podía ver el parque, ¡sólo una calle! Solo tenía que correr escasos cincuenta metros y aceleré el paso para llegar antes. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que el semáforo para mí estaba en rojo y escuché el pitido del coche haciendo que me asustase y me quedase parado justo frente a él. Me giré hacia el coche, veía los faros, me estaban iluminando y no podía ver nada ¡_ya no recuerdo más_! sólo las luces del coche que me iluminaban antes de sentir el golpe.

No sé nada sobre como caí o dónde, lo que sí sé… es que me hice daño en la cabeza, porque pasé de ver aquel coche… a ver oscuridad en dos segundos. No aguanté consciente, en cuanto mi cuerpo cayó al suelo tras pasar por encima del coche, perdí la conciencia. No sé quien me atropelló, no podría decir ni que marca de coche era, ni puede ver al conductor y por supuesto… no pasó mi vida por delante de mis ojos, porque en ese segundo entre el pitido y el impacto, sólo vi las luces y sólo sentí miedo ¡_me había quedado paralizado en el sitio_! Ni siquiera me moví un milímetro aunque claramente vi que estaba en peligro ¡_mi cuerpo no era rápido en reacciones_!

Hay gente que al asustarse corre y gente que al asustarse, se paraliza por el miedo… yo acababa de descubrir… que era de los segundos ¡_y eso no era bueno_!

Escuché una voz entre la oscuridad y de repente… pude verle, era Natsu. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Yo ya me había decidido por dejarme morir ¿por qué estaba en mi mente? Sé que estaba hablando y me pedía, casi me suplicaba, que no le dejase solo, que abriese los ojos. Mi cerebro se rehusaba a hacerle caso pero mi corazón al verle tan afectado deseaba abrazarle.

Noté algo cálido en mi mano ¡Su mano estaba sobre la suya! Y sé que moví un dedo cuando Natsu creyó que estaba consciente, cuando sintió que estaba moviéndome. Quería poder moverme, me gritaba una y otra vez que me moviese, que me despertase y lo hice.

Abrí los ojos para ver las luces del techo… sólo que había un problema… mi cerebro no parecía querer despertar ¡no sabía dónde estaba! Y eso no era lo que más me preocupaba, lo que más miedo me dio es que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, no sabía quién era yo, no sabía quién me estaba cogiendo la mano, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas a mi alrededor.

~ Gray – escuché que gritaba un chico de cabello rosa y no sabía por qué me estaba llamando así con una gran sonrisa en su boca. – Gray estás despierto – decía – Llamad al médico, está despierto. – no entendía que estaba pasando.

Intenté hablar y entonces me di cuenta que no sabía hacerlo, no podía hablar, no me acordaba de nada, ¿Cómo iba a comunicarme con ellos si no me acordaba de mi idioma? Pero no sólo eso, ni siquiera sabía quién era yo. Lloré e intenté de nuevo hablar, pero no salía mi voz. ¡_Tampoco me acordaba de las palabras_!

~ ¿Qué le pasa? – escuché que preguntaba el chico de cabello rosa hacia las personas de detrás.

~ No lo sé – dijo una chica rubia que enseguida empezó a gritar llamando a su padre para que viniese.

~ Gray no me bromees… me has tenido muy preocupado – dijo abrazándome

No sé por qué ese chico me abrazaba ¡_yo no le conocía_! ¿Por qué no paraba de llamarme Gray? ¿Era ese mi nombre? Un hombre de cabello rubio y corto que llevaba una bata blanca entró por la habitación y obligó a todos a salir mientras decía algo como que tenía que revisarme. Hizo varias pruebas y no sé que buscaba exactamente, pero yo no podía contestarle, no podía preguntarle y dudas… era lo que más tenía en este momento.

Cuando todos volvieron a entrar el chico del cabello rosa se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Parecía haberse quedado en Shock mirándome tras explicarle el médico que no podía hablar, que no recordaba nada y todos me miraba ¡no quería que me mirasen! Me hacían parecer imbécil, me miraban con lástima y yo no quería su lástima, quería que me explicaran las cosas. No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Alguien podía explicarme donde estaba? ¿Quién era yo? ¿O quienes eran ellos?


	37. Chapter 37: Bancos

Erza Scarlet POV

Desde luego… puede que Natsu conociera a ese chico, pero él no reconocía a nadie. El padre de Lucy entró corriendo y le revisó entero, pero las novedades que nos dio a los demás no fueron las que esperábamos.

Jude nos sacó al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Gray allí dentro en la cama. Podíamos verle por el cristal y veía en sus ojos la confusión ¡_estaba perdido y desorientado_! En parte, me daba un poco de lástima verle así, sin siquiera saber cómo te llamabas. Pero el peor de todos nosotros… fue sin duda alguna Natsu, estaba completamente en shock, eso de que no le hubiera reconocido le dolió y le había dolido mucho. Había estado dos semanas extrañísimo, casi no hablaba, hacía su trabajo y se iba a buscar al chico… y cuando lo encontraba… esto es lo que ocurría.

~ No tiene daños cerebrales – nos dijo de golpe el padre de Lucy – supongo que el cerebro ha borrado la información como un mecanismo de defensa – nos comunicó.

~ ¿Pero va a recuperarse? – preguntó Natsu preocupado.

~ No lo sé, depende de él. Al no tener daños, en principio debería poder recordar, supongo que habrá que tener paciencia, quizá empiece a acordarse de cosas a medida que pase el tiempo y vaya recuperándose del trauma del accidente. Pero no podemos estar seguros. Debería quedarse con alguien cuando le den el alta dentro de unos días, porque tal y como está, dudo que sepa hacer algo por si mismo ¡_ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo hablar_!

~ ¿Es saludable que le intentemos hacer recordar? – le pregunté yo por dudas – ¿qué le contemos cosas sobre su vida anterior?

~ Mejor que lo intente recordar él mismo, si empezáis a llenarle de información puede que se agobie y será aún peor, limitaros a ayudarle y comentadle lo justo, pero no le presionéis intentando recuperar al chico que era antes, quizá hasta sus gustos hayan cambiado. Ahora mismo… no es el chico que era antes, es como un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo otra vez.

Natsu caminaba por el pasillo a pasos rápidos y sé que se moría de ganas por abrazarle, pero no podía, ahora tenía que darle espacio y esperar a que Gray por sí mismo, empezase a recordar su vida y su pasado.

~ Yo os dejo ya – les indiqué – mañana me toca trabajar

Me acerqué hasta Lucy para despedirme y le di dos besos junto a un abrazo, intentando reconfortarla ¡_Porque estaba preocupada por el chico_! Y era algo normal, era ella quien le había atropellado y eso la tenía al borde de los nervios, no sólo el susto que se había pegado, sino ahora, tener a un chico amnésico.

Natsu decidió quedarse un rato y le dejamos entrar solo. ¡no sé de que habló con Gray! Pero dudaba de que le hubiera dicho cosas de su vida, por como sacaba la cartera y le enseñaba su identificación, creo que le estaba intentando decirle al chico como se llamaba realmente, intentando que por lo menos, supiera cómo nos íbamos a referir a él. Cuando yo ya salía por el pasillo, me crucé a Loke que entraba y le toqué el hombro.

~ ¿Sigue el chico sin novedad? – me preguntó.

~ Hay novedades, pero no muy buenas. La buena noticia es que está despierto y no parece tener ningún problema serio tras el golpe en la cabeza – le dije.

~ ¿Y la mala? – me preguntó.

~ Que no recuerda nada, si siquiera recuerda como hablar.

~ Qué bien – me dijo sonriendo – pues yo no sé nada de él para poder ayudarle a recordar.

~ Tú padre ha dicho que no le agobiemos, que le dejemos a él ir recordando poco a poco. Habrá que enseñarle todo otra vez desde cero. Por lo menos cuando le hemos hablado en inglés, parecía entendernos, aunque se difícil de saber si no puede contestarnos.

~ De acuerdo.

~ En realidad – le comenté – quizá tú y tu hermana seáis los que más podéis ayudarle, porque no le conocíais, así que no esperáis nada de él. Quizá deberíais pensar en ayudarle vosotros en lugar de Natsu. Natsu es capaz de hacerle sus comidas favoritas o cualquier cosa de esas y estará recordándole una y otra vez lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba, estará agobiándole con que sea el que era antes y ahora mismo… necesita recordarlo por sí mismo sin presiones y vosotros no le conocíais, así que… estará más tranquilo.

~ Sí, es una buena opción – me comentó Loke – se lo diré a Natsu ahora por si acepta, puede llevárselo Lucy a su casa – me sonrió y siguió caminando hacia la habitación del chico.

Salí al parking y cogí mi moto ¡_porque tener coche… no era lo mío_! A mí me gustaba esto, la movilidad que daba la moto, la velocidad y total… no tenía pareja, ni niños, ni nada a lo que tuviera que llevar, así que para mí sola, era perfecto. Me puse el casco y conduje hasta mi casa para dormir.

Entré por casa y dejé el casco con las llaves encima del primer mueble para cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Miré por la ventana del fondo del salón para ver el edificio de enfrente en la distancia y cogí una linterna que tenía al lado. No encendí las luces, en su lugar encendí la linterna y apunté a la ventana un piso superior al mío del edificio de enfrente. Otra luz de linterna entre la oscuridad apareció en dirección opuesta y sonreí ¡_Jellal estaba por casa_!

Le conocía desde pequeño porque vivía en la casa de al lado de mis padres ¡_y nos llevábamos fatal_! Nos peleábamos en el colegio, nos insultábamos y ahora míranos… encima habíamos comprado los pisos uno enfrente del otro y desde luego, todas las noches le iluminaba con la linterna por molestarle un rato, claro que si el contestaba, intuía que estaba en su casa, pero algunas veces… tenía las cortinas echadas ¡_Desde luego tenía que tener algo de vida social_! No como yo.

Encendí la luz dejando la linterna y justo en la casa de Jellal se encendió también la luz dejándome verle caminar con un pantalón corto por el salón en dirección a la cocina para coger un cartón de leche ¡_Este tío estaba como una cabra_! Y desde luego dormía poco. Me lanzó un saludo desde su ventana y elevó el bote de la leche como si me la ofreciera mientras sonreía ¡_Qué imbécil era_! Me empecé a reír y después… corrió las cortinas para volverse a ir a dormir.

Caminé por la casa hasta mi habitación para ponerme el pijama y luego salí cogiendo lo primero que encontré en la nevera para comer algo ¡_Estaba muerta de hambre_! Yo creo que también tenía mucho sueño, porque no recordaba haberme quedado dormida en el sofá. Me desperté como un rayo en cuanto sonó la alarma del despertador. ¡_Las seis de la mañana_! Miré enfrente y aunque iluminé con la linterna hacia la casa de Jellal, creo que ya se había ido, porque no contestó. ¡_No sé dónde diablos iba todos los días tan temprano_! Pero llevaba así ya dos años.

Lo que más me extraña es que siendo vecinos, antes siempre venía a mi casa con un par de cervezas y alguna excusa para contarme lo que le preocupaba, pero ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se pasaba. Estos últimos años se había comportado extraño, se iba a practicar deportes de riesgo, volvía tarde a casa, se iba temprano… no sé, era como si no quisiera estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. ¡_Era obvio que le pasaba algo_! Pero mientras no afectase al rendimiento de equipo en el trabajo… todo estaba bien.

Me vestí y cogí el casco con las llaves de la moto saliendo hacia el trabajo. Cuando llegué, el sargento estaba en su oficina con papeleo, de Jellal no se sabía nada, Gajeel entraba en ese momento por el vestuario sin verme y Natsu entraba tras de mí por la puerta principal.

~ ¿Qué tal está Gray? – le pregunté.

~ Ya sabes – me dijo – no recuerda nada, pero al menos está vivo y sé donde está, eso ya me quita un gran peso de encima. Sus médicos dicen que nos lo tomemos con paciencia, que en principio su cerebro está perfecto, así que no tienen ni idea de por qué no recuerda nada – me comentó.

~ Bueno Natsu… con paciencia, seguro que acaba recordando las cosas.

~ Espero, porque no sé si soy capaz de enamorarle de nuevo – me dijo sonriendo – es más… ¿Crees que recordará que le gustaban los chicos? – me preguntó.

~ Pues… no lo sé. Supongo que eso no tiene que pensarlo, es algo que se siente, te enamoras de la persona, no de su sexo ¿no? – di como explicación, aunque ni yo misma estaba seguro de ello. – oye… ¿has visto a Jellal?

~ No, aún no ha venido – me dijo – voy a cambiarme.

Era raro que Jellal no estuviera aquí ya, generalmente era el primero en llegar y no sería porque no había salido pronto de su casa. ¡_Ya casi parecía una vecina cotilla_! Pero es que me preocupaba un poco, era lo que tenía ser vecinos de toda la vida.

Estaba ya terminando de cambiarme en mi vestuario cuando sonó la alarma. Escuché a mis compañeros lanzarse a la carrera por la base y supuse que el resto de equipos estaban ocupados, así que nos tocaba entrar en acción. Salí y Laxus me indicó que fuera con él en el coche, así que subí cargando el equipo en el todoterreno negro.

Laxus, Gajeel y yo íbamos en un coche mientras Rogue llevaba el camión de seguimiento y Natsu, Loke y Jellal iban en el otro todoterreno. Gajeel fue quien condujo y cuando llegamos, nuestro Sargento desapareció entrando por el camión preparándose para la negociación mientras los demás, preparábamos el equipo. Monté el rifle y lo cargué siguiendo directamente a Loke.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a nosotros para explicarnos la situación, diez rehenes y tres hombres armados dentro del banco. Todos esperamos órdenes de nuestro sargento.

~ Vale – empezó Laxus – Rogue, al camión, busca todos los datos que tengas y conéctame a las cámaras del interior.

~ Sí señor – dijo corriendo al interior del camión para ponerse con su trabajo.

~ Loke te vas de jefe de asalto, Gajeel, Erza y Natsu se van contigo, avanzad a mi señal, hay muchas cámaras, así que manteneos lejos de ellas, que no os vean, yo intentaré negociar con ellos para que salgan sin tener heridos. Jellal – le dijo ahora a mi compañero – francotirador. Dispara a mi señal.

~ Si señor – le dijo.

Vi a Jellal desaparecer corriendo cargando una gran bolsa con todo el equipo y se fue hacia el edificio de enfrente del banco dirección a la azotea. El equipo de asalto en el que yo estaba nos fuimos a la pared este donde no había cámaras y esperamos la señal. Por los auriculares podíamos escuchar como Laxus llamaba al interior del banco para negociar con aquellos individuos. Rogue le pasaba la información que encontraba sobre ellos mientras Laxus intentaba convencerles de salir y no complicar más la situación. ¡_No parecía funcionar_! Y a mí quien me preocupaba era Jellal, que ya debería estar en la azotea preparando el arma.

Escuchamos a Laxus tras ver que no lograría nada, pedirle a Rogue que apagase las cámaras de seguridad, a lo que Rogue le indicó que no podía hacer eso porque se darían cuenta en el interior si las estaban controlando, pero que podía congelarlas en un mismo punto, ir congelando una a una a medida que avanzábamos y volverlas a colocar en su estado normal cuando las pasáramos, así no se darían cuenta.

~ Hazlo entonces – le dijo Laxus a Rogue. Ahora escuchábamos a Rogue.

~ Equipo de asalto… prepararos… congelando la cámara número uno ¡ya! – nos indicó

Loke que iba primero salió corriendo abriendo la puerta trasera y entrando en un largo pasillo. Rogue nos indicó que nos detuviéramos al fondo del pasillo, donde estaría la segunda cámara. Volvió a conectar la primera una vez habíamos pasado todos y nos avisó para desconectar la segunda y seguir avanzando.

Ya casi estábamos en el interior, escuchábamos a los rehenes sollozar en una de las esquinas y cómo los delincuentes hablaban por teléfono con nuestro superior intentando negociar… claro que todo lo que estaban pidiendo, Laxus no se lo daría. Loke me dio la señal y les adelanté lo más agachada que pude metiéndome tras los mostradores del banco. La siguiente señal se la dio a Natsu, que pasó hacia una de las columnas del lado contrario al que estaba yo intentando todos buscar un buen punto para disparar sin herir a los rehenes.

Escuchamos a Laxus entonces preguntarnos si estábamos todos en posición y le dijimos que sí. Le preguntó también a Jellal si tenía disparo claro y comentó que de al menos dos, pero el que estaba más cerca de mí no lo tenía a tiro. No me preocupaba mucho, podía derribarle y no necesitaría que Jellal le disparase, podía centrarse en los otros dos.

Loke y el sargento se mantenían en contacto y nosotros esperábamos ordenes en nuestros puestos listos para actuar. Cuando la dieron, Yo salí de uno de los laterales de la taquilla y disparé contra el que estaba más cerca hiriéndole en la pierna y consiguiendo inmovilizarle antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Natsu también había disparado hacia uno de los hombres que ahora caía mientras Gajeel y Loke se ocupaban del tercero ¡_Creo que el cuarto integrante no lo vimos hasta que salió de dentro de la caja fuerte apuntando a una mujer en la cabeza_! Nos quedamos todos en nuestras posiciones cubriéndonos y levantando los rifles hacia él.

Nos gritaba que nos fuéramos o dispararía a la mujer. Laxus después de un insulto porque los otros agentes no le habían avisado del cuarto miembro, le preguntó a Jellal si tenía "_solución_", palabra que empleábamos para hacer referencia al disparo de muerte.

~ Sin solución – nos dijo - Erza… ¿puedes moverlo dos pasos atrás? – me pidió Jellal – está justo tras una columna.

Me moví un par de pasos hacia adelante haciendo que el otro individuo retrocediese los dos pasos hacia atrás antes de volver a amenazarme con que me quedase donde estaba y no me moviera.

~ Tengo solución – nos dijo Jellal por el auricular.

Yo lo único en lo que podía pensar, es que ese tipo estaba muy nervioso y en cualquier momento, o le pegaba un tiro al rehén o levantaba el arma contra nosotros y desde luego, teniendo a la rehén cubriéndole, no podíamos dispararle por miedo a herir al inocente. ¡Todo dependía de Jellal! Del disparo de él, porque aunque Laxus había entrado ahora e intentaba negociar con él, éste no atendía a razones. En el momento en que movió el arma hacia nosotros con clara intención de dispararnos, escuché la señal de Laxus.

~ "_scorpio_" – fue lo que escuchamos todos, ¡_la señal para Jellal cuando ya no había más remedio_!

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en la sala haciendo a los rehenes gritar mientras nosotros veíamos como el criminal caía al suelo en un charco de sangre. Miré enfrente, no podía ver a Jellal pero sabía que estaba en aquella azotea desde la que había disparado.

Jellal nos preguntó por el rehén y le contesté que era un buen disparo, la rehén estaba intacta, asustada por el disparo que le había pasado tan cerca, pero dio justo en el blanco. Cuando salimos de allí y el resto de agentes se ocupaban de la situación, Jellal bajaba con mala cara acompañado por un par de agentes de otra unidad que ahora llevaban su rifle hacia otros agentes, era el rifle utilizado para el asesinato. ¡_Estaba bajo investigación según el procedimiento_!

Siempre que disparaba tenía que mantenerse en silencio, no hablar con nadie, entregar su arma y acompañar a los agentes de asuntos internos que se ocupaban de evaluar el caso para estar seguros de que era la única solución posible y él había seguido el protocolo de actuación.

Jellal me miró a mí primero y luego miró a Laxus, pero no habló con nadie. Laxus le miró y le tocó el hombro confirmándole que estábamos con él todos. Uno de los altos cargos de la policía de situaciones especiales ¡_Que no era tenía nada que ver con nosotros_! Le indicó a Laxus que no podía hablar con él, pero éste se cabreó.

~ Mira… son mis hombres los que se juegan la vida ahí dentro y sólo quiero decirle que ha hecho un buen trabajo, así que tápate los oídos cinco segundos mientras le preguntó que tal está – le dijo nuestro Sargento y éste se retiró un poco dándole paso a Jellal pero quedándose para confirmar que era precisamente eso lo que le iba a decir. – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Laxus a Jellal y éste movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa para no romper el protocolo de mantener silencio - Ha sido un buen disparo ¿Vale? Has salvado a esa mujer. Recuerda que todos estamos contigo, te esperaremos en el bar cuando acabes.

Jellal asintió sin pronunciar palabra y se subió en la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos oficiales que le llevarían a la base para el interrogatorio ¡_Él ya estaba habituado a esto_!


	38. Chapter 38: Interrogatorios

Jellal Fernándes POV

Me llevaron hasta una de las salas y allí estuve sólo un buen rato, hasta que un hombre de investigaciones especiales acudió hasta mí ¡_ni siquiera se sentó_! Me habían tocado muchos para los interrogatorios, pero a este no le conocía, era moreno, con un acento algo extraño. Se presentó como Kurohevi y la única palabra que yo entendí con claridad fue "_empecemos_"

~ Chaleco – me pidió y me levanté de la silla para quitarme el chaleco antibalas y dejarlo encima de la mesa – camisa – volvió a pedirme y la quité también.

Acabó pidiéndome detrás las botas y el pantalón. Todo lo metió en bolsas de plástico y me dejaron una bolsa con ropa limpia encima de la mesa para que me vistiera. Mi abogado entró en ese momento por la puerta quejándose por haber empezado todo sin estar él presente… tantas veces había venido ya que es que ni le contestaba. Me comentó que lo había visto en la televisión y que había hecho un buen trabajo, que no hacía falta que dijera nada, él se ocuparía de todo. Lo siguiente que me preguntó es si quería hablar con el investigador en este momento y sinceramente, le dije que sí por quitarme esto de encima ya.

Me preguntaron por el disparo y lo único que contesté es que me dijeron "Scorpio" y yo disparé. El investigador me preguntó a que me refería con Scorpio y no fui yo quien contestó sino mi abogado.

~ Scorpio quiere decir que le dieron orden de disparar – le aclaró mi abogado otra vez ¡_parecían sordos estos investigadores_! No aguantaba estos protocolos.

~ ¿Y creen ustedes que se agotaron todas las opciones de negociación antes de dispararle?

Aquella frase me cabreó, porque no estaban dudando de mí, sino de Laxus, como si hablando con aquel tipo le hubiera podido convencer, pero Laxus habló con él, probó miles de tácticas del manual y del protocolo y ese sujeto, levantó el arma dispuesto a disparar a mi equipo. No iba a consentir que dudasen de mi Sargento, porque era el mejor en su trabajo.

~ Se siguió el manual – le dijo mi abogado – puede usted comprobarlo en las grabaciones, porque como usted bien sabrá, todas las negociaciones se graban desde el camión de la unidad, así que puede comprobar que se hizo todo lo posible y no se saltaron ninguna norma del protocolo. – le aclaró.

~ ¿Agotaron todas las opciones? – volvió a preguntarme a mí y estaba cabreado, aunque intenté no demostrarlo y saqué mi sarcasmo ¡_Ese que siempre sacaba cuando me tensaba_! El que siempre sacaba como un mecanismo de autodefensa.

~ ¿Qué opciones? – le pregunté yo - ¿Verle matar a la rehén o que disparase contra mis compañeros? – le pregunté.

Desde luego esto no iba por mí, iba por Laxus, estaban haciéndome preguntas sobre la negociación y no precisamente sobre mi disparo. Estaban intentando investigar a mi Sargento y yo por él, hacía lo que fuera ¡_Además, era el mejor en su trabajo_! No consentía que dudasen de él o de su eficacia.

~ Lo tomaré como un sí – me dijo el investigador. – estará bajo investigación mientras concretamos si hubo una fuerza excesiva. Podría tomarse un descanso durante estos días que dure la investigación. – me concretó.

Por lo menos después de un millón de preguntas, que mi abogado contestó prácticamente a todas, me dejaron salir. Aún tenían que ir al forense para estudiar si nos habíamos pasado o no al tomar la decisión de disparar. El que entró es el psicólogo, claro que me indicó que caminásemos fuera.

Salimos de la sala ¡_Gracias a dios_! Y caminamos por los pasillos hacia la salida de la base. El psicólogo era un chico joven, quizá de mi edad, con el cabello verde y largo, se llamaba Freed.

~ Enserio Freed, estoy bien – le dije

~ Sí lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo después de cada disparo y después de cada investigación. Has hecho un gran trabajo pero necesitas a alguien con quien hablar y esto es completamente confidencial – me dijo pero empecé a reírme.

~ Freed…Si quieres una cita sólo pídemela – le dije bromeando y Freed empezó a reírse también entendiendo que no iba a hablar con él y le estaba tomando el pelo.

~ ¡_Dios_! Se me olvidaba que hablaba contigo, el tío duro del segundo escuadrón… claro nunca necesitas hablar – me dijo sonriendo – porque tú no eres como los demás, no te preguntarás si hiciste lo correcto, no tendrás noches de insomnio, no te sentirás solo, ni tendrás pérdidas de memoria, ni te sentirás culpable, ni culpable por no sentirte culpable… - yo le sonreía pero en parte él tenía razón, me sentiría así, tal y como me sucedía todas las noches – ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas hablar… - me dijo marchándose por el pasillo y aunque él sabía que no estaba bien, me dejó, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir… comentarme que podía hablar con él cuando lo necesitase ¡_aunque no quería hablar con nadie_!.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al bar directamente, todos mis compañeros me esperaban y Gajeel fue el primero en cachondearse de mí.

~ ¿Se te ha acabado la ley del silencio? – me preguntó

~ Sí, gracias a dios – le exclamé sonriendo ¡_aunque mis sonrisas desde hace tiempo eran forzadas_!

~ Yo lo vi – dijo Erza – fue un disparo limpio, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

~ Lo sé – le dije

~ Ya sabes… sólo hacemos del mundo un lugar seguro para que otras puedan vivir. – me explicó Erza sonriendo mientras me pasaba una cerveza y yo me sentaba.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Espero que tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde – me dijo Loke sonriendo ¡_Sabía_ _perfectamente porqué llegaba tarde_! – Brindemos – dijo de golpe con su sonrisa – por fin ha llegado el héroe del día – decía ahora Loke mientras me sentaba en la mesa y me pasaba una cerveza – buen disparo – me dijo.

~ Gracias – fue lo único que le contesté.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos estaban bromeando en la mesa, escuchaba todo como si pasara a cámara lenta pero no podía concentrarme en nada en concreto. Todos reían, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hablaban de cosas cotidianas de sus vidas… pero yo no paraba de pensar en los disparos ¡_en todos los disparos de mi vida_! También pensaba en las palabras de Freed, el sentirme culpable, el insomnio por las noches, el sentirme solo, el buscar cada vez con más frecuencia distracciones que me mantuvieran distraído para no pensar en toda esa culpa. Al final me levanté y me dirigí al baño.

Nadie me preguntó, todos sabían perfectamente que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, no necesitaba que estuvieran encima de mí en este momento, sólo quería estar solo, mantenerme a cierta distancia. Llegué al baño y llené mis manos con agua hundiendo mi cara en ellas intentando despejar todas esas ideas. La puerta se abrió tras de mí y cuando me giré, Laxus estaba allí de pie.

~ Estoy bien – le dije

~ Ya… algún día tendrás que mirar atrás y hacer cuenta de todos esos… "_estoy bien_" – me dijo haciendo clara alusión a que no estaba bien y no lo estaba desde ya hacía demasiado tiempo.

Laxus me miró y al ver que no quería hablar más, se marchó de nuevo a la mesa con los demás. Me senté en una de las cabinas, encima de la tapa del retrete y cerré la puerta sacando mi cartera. Recosté mi espalda sobre la pared y apoyé la rodilla sobre la de enfrente mientras miraba unas fotografías de mi cartera ¡_Ni siquiera me reconocía yo mismo en ellas_! Supongo que ya ni siquiera sabía quien era yo en realidad. ¡_La culpa era algo insoportable_! Lloré y preferí quedarme aquí para que nadie me viera, porque yo no iba a llorar delante de nadie, ¡_yo estaba bien_!

Cuando se me pasó aquel arrebato que me había dado, me volví a mojar la cara para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas, me sequé y salí con una sonrisa a la mesa para seguir escuchando sus bromas y tomar cervezas con mis compañeros.

Volví a mi casa pronto, hoy no me apetecía estar mucho tiempo con mis compañeros. Me tiré en la cama tal cual iba, ni siquiera quise ponerme el pijama. La casa de Erza era perfectamente visible desde la ventana de mi habitación ¡_en realidad prácticamente desde cualquier ventana de la casa_! Y como era habitual en ella, me hizo luces con la linterna para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No supe si devolvérselas o no, al final lo hice. ¡_Supongo que éste era nuestro juego_! Y es que así era Erza, podía ser terrible cuando trabajaba, muy seria y temible, pero cuando se quitaba el uniforme, era una persona estupenda, protectora, preocupada por los demás. ¡_Quizá su problema es que era policía hasta la médula_! Porque no aguantaba la más mínima infracción ¡_pero eso le venía de familia_! Su padre también era policía... y su abuelo… y su bisabuelo…

Intenté dormir, en realidad creo que lo hice, ¡un par de horas! Porque enseguida me venía a la mente rostros de personas, gente a la que tenía que disparar, gente a la que tenía que salvar y no podía, gente a la que estaba fallando ¡_Tenía miedo de fallar en mi trabajo_! Eso sí lo reconocía, porque cuando fallaba, gente inocente moría y esa era la peor culpa que podías tener para guardar.

Me levanté sudando y gritando por las pesadillas, desde luego el disparo de hoy no me iba a ayudar tampoco a dormir, necesitaba quitarme esto de la cabeza, pero eran las tres de la madrugada, quería decir… que no podía ir a saltar en paracaídas, ni a hacer Rapel, ni tampoco podía lanzarme en puenting ¡_Era un asco no poder dormir_! ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de pensar en todo esto? Una idea de me ocurrió.

Me cambié a un pantalón corto y ancho de deporte para luego ponerme una camiseta corta y buscar una sudadera ¡_por si acaso hacia algo de frío hasta que entrase en calor_! Me vestí y cogiendo las llaves de casa mientras me colocaba los auriculares para escuchar música, salí de ella llegando a la calle. Me puse a correr ¡_El deporte me distraía_! Y por si no tenía suficiente con todo lo que nos obligaban en nuestro trabajo… yo debía de ser masoquista para hacer más aún. Corrí y corrí, cada vez más rápido como si eso pudiera dejar todos mis pensamientos atrás, pero seguían ahí, corría y me sentía como si estuviera intentando huir de mis problemas.

No sé donde iba, la calle estaba completamente vacía y evité meterme por el centro de la ciudad, no me gustaban los locales nocturnos y menos con las mafias que teníamos por aquí. Crucé uno de los parques y me concentré en correr y en escuchar la música. Aceleré tanto, que al final tuve que parar casi sin aliento, dándome cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de Loke ¿Qué narices hacía yo aquí? Miré su casa un segundo, porque él no vivía en un apartamento como yo, el vivía en una casa moderna, llena de cristales y mucho lujo, con un gran jardín delantero, pero yo estaba aquí, al otro lado de la reja negra. Todo estaba a oscuras y supuse que estaría durmiendo. Me giré para irme y casi me choco contra él que venía con una chica a la que agarraba por la cintura.

~ Wowww – le dije por el susto y por el casi choque.

~ Wow sí – me dijo - ¿Qué hace aquí el héroe de la tarde? ¿Y esa pinta? – me preguntó mientras se reía por mis "pintas", aunque yo me miré y no estaba tan mal.

~ Haciendo deporte y deja de llamarme así – le comenté disgustado por lo de "héroe"

No tenía nada malo en contra de la palabra, era más bien que yo no me sentía como tal, sólo había disparado y había matado a una persona… ¡yo no era un héroe! Y por tanto… no me gustaba que me lo dijeran. Loke tras mirarme como aquel que no se traga mi excusa de que estaba haciendo deporte… miró su reloj.

~ ¿A las cuatro de la madrugada?

~ Sí – le dije – es cuando hace menos calor – me inventé

~ Estás loco – me dijo.

~ Lo siento… ya me iba – le comenté y empecé a correr en dirección opuesta a la que había venido.

~ Tío… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar? – me preguntó a la lejanía mientras yo le levantaba una mano en señal de despedirme y a la vez, indicarle que todo estaba perfecto ¡_no lo estaba, no podía dormir ninguna noche_!

Qué locura haber venido a la casa de Loke ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había acabado yo aquí? Lo único que iba a hacer quedándome, era estorbar en su cita, desde luego… iba a divertirse más con ella que conmigo, así que lo mejor, era hacer una retirada rápida del lugar.

Volví a correr y estaba reventado, pero no me permití parar, no quería parar, sólo necesitaba algo para distraerme, algo para no pensar en toda esta culpa. Al final había vuelto al mismo sitio donde solía acabar prácticamente todas mis peores noches, tocando el timbre de una casa y esperando tras la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y no le di tiempo ni a reaccionar, me lancé sobre él besándole mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta empezando a quitársela. Laxus se quedó petrificado en el sitio, aún así, le empujé hacia dentro y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Iba con el pijama y seguramente le había despertado ¡_Aunque Laxus tampoco era de dormir mucho_! Tiré su camiseta al suelo y entonces aprovechó que tuve que separar mis labios de los suyos para parame y poder hablar.

~ Que efusividad hoy – me dijo - ¿Estás bien?

~ Te necesito – le dije – por favor, no aguanto más.

~ De verdad necesitarías hablar con un psicólogo.

~ No necesito un psicólogo – le dije – sólo sexo.

~ Enserio Jellal que esto no está bien, podemos hablarlo si tienes algún problema.

~ No tengo problemas, sólo quiero follar ¿Cuesta mucho de entender eso? Si tú no quieres hacerlo puedo buscar a otro.

Me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta cuando la mano de Laxus se agarró a mi muñeca y girándome de nuevo hacia él volvió a besarme con pasión arrastrándome hacia el sofá. Desde luego ese era el punto débil de Laxus, no dejaría que un extraño me tocase, porque tenía miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño, prefería hacerlo él, prefería arriesgar su puesto en el equipo con tal de protegerme de posibles daños. ¡_El siempre me cubría_! ¡_Siempre estaba ahí_! Nunca me preguntaba nada, sólo hacía lo que le pedía, intentaba satisfacerme en mis deseos sin entrometerse en mi vida y eso me gustaba, porque no tenía que hablar de mi trauma, no tenía que contarle mi vida, sólo tenía que pedirle lo que quisiera hacer en cada momento.


	39. Chapter 39: Decisiones

Loke Heartfilia POV

Me extrañó ver a Jellal tan tarde por mi casa y más corriendo ¡_Él sólo hacía deporte en las horas que nos obligaban en el gimnasio de la base_! Le pasaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía el qué y si no quería contármelo… tampoco iba a obligarle. Mi acompañante me miró extrañada y yo le sonreí antes de invitarla a pasar.

¡_Incluso practicando sexo con ella, no podía concentrarme_! Entre el problema del chico ese, el problema de mi hermana… aterrada ahora porque había destrozado el coche y había dejado amnésico perdido a un chico y ahora encima Jellal, aquí no había forma de disfrutar. Cumplí como pude con la chica y ella encantada, a primera hora de la mañana se marchó.

Desayuné sólo y hoy teníamos el día libre gracias a que Jellal estaba bajo investigación, así que otro equipo se ocuparía de nuestro turno… porque no podíamos acudir a las misiones sin el francotirador y aunque todos teníamos dotes para actuar en cualquier posición, Jellal era el mejor francotirador del equipo con diferencia, al igual que yo era el mejor en asalto, por eso no solíamos tocar los puestos aunque podríamos.

Me vestí con un vaquero y la primera camiseta que encontré para luego ir en dirección al hospital privado de mi familia. Lucy había prometido que se ocuparía de la recuperación del chico ¡_Creo que se sentía culpable por el accidente_! Pero yo no creo que ella fuera capaz de cuidar a ese chico, necesitaba hacer vida normal, salir de esa cama de hospital, pero el gran problema venía aquí… tenía una costilla rota, eso quería decir que si alguien se lo llevaba a su casa, tendrían que tener la suficiente fuerza para ayudarle, porque el dolor sería demasiado y Lucy no era tan fuerte como para cargar a ese chico ¡_al final me veía que me tocaba traerle conmigo_!

No es que me disgustase traerle aquí, pero yo tenía una vida sentimental muy ajetreada y no creo que fuera conveniente para el chaval que estuviera viendo mujeres circulando por mi casa todos los días. Pero claro… ¡_yo por mi hermana cualquier cosa_! Era el ojito derecho de la familia.

Cuando llegué al hospital, allí ya estaba mi hermana, que últimamente parecía estar más en el hospital que por la discográfica ¡_y eso que antes no se le veía el pelo nunca_! Además de ella, su novio Bora estaba por allí ¡y mira que me caía mal ese chico! Pero claro… era algo de mi hermana, yo ahí no quería meterme, aunque llevaba años tramando planes para que se juntase con mi amigo de la infancia, Hibiki Lates. ¡_No sé por qué se resistían tanto_! Claro que tampoco había hablado yo claro con ellos, sólo intentaba juntarlos a escondidas sin que se dieran cuenta ¡_hasta les dejé abandonados un día en el cine alegando que me surgió trabajo_! Y lo peor de todo… es que vieron juntos la película y luego se fueron a tomar algo y a hablar… ¡_hablar_! Esperaba que Hibiki se lanzase, pero no, fue todo un caballero y no la invitó ni a una mísera cita ¡_Así no había forma de juntarles_!

Bora se acercó hacia mí para saludarme y desde luego… me caía tan mal que si no fuera el novio de mi hermana le habría sacado a patadas hace mucho tiempo de nuestra familia, pero claro… tenía que aguantarme las ganas ¡Pero no se saldría con la suya! En algún momento, alguno de mis planes daría resultado y mi hermana acabaría con mi amigo. Sonreí con maldad al pensarlo y desde luego saludé cordialmente a Bora pensando que pronto caería, porque estaba seguro que estaba con mi hermana por el dinero.

De Hibiki ese era un tema que no debía preocuparme. Su padre tenía una exitosa empresa de informática y él había acabado ya la carrera universitaria para dedicarse igual que su padre… a la informática. Hibiki además… tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Eve, con el cual yo me divertía mucho cuando iba a verles ¡_Creo que hasta el enano ese me admiraba_! Porque siempre decía que quería ser como yo, algo que no le sentaba muy bien a su hermano aunque cuando se marchaba el pequeño, siempre sonreía.

Entré por la habitación y mi hermana que estaba allí hablando en inglés con el chico ¡_hablando ella, claro_! Porque el pobre chico sólo escuchaba, me miró y me presentó. Claro… supongo que nadie le había contado al pobre chaval nada, así que decidí empezar desde cero.

~ Loke Heartfilia – le dije sonriéndole y dándole la mano. Él me miró extrañado hacia la mano pero no la estrechó.

Creo que ya sé lo que ocurría, pero me parecía algo brutal que se hubiera olvidado prácticamente de todo. Me daba algo de lástima ese chico y dentro de mí, me pasaba igual que a mi hermana, tenía cierto interés en ayudarle, despertaba en mí un instinto de protegerlo. Supongo que era culpa de verle tan vulnerable en este momento. Le cogí la mano y pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa porque le tocase. Llevé su mano hasta la mía para que la estrechase.

~ Se hace así – le dije sonriendo – es como se presenta la gente, Loke Heartfilia – le volví a decir mientras él me miraba – encantado de conocerte Gray.

Dije su nombre para que se fuera familiarizando con él, porque si no recordaba nada, mucho menos su nombre. Mi hermana me pidió hablar fuera en ese momento y yo diciéndole al chico que volvíamos en un momento, la acompañé al pasillo de fuera.

~ ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Me preguntó mi hermana – hay que tomar una decisión, porque le dan el alta esta tarde.

~ ¿Tan pronto? – le pregunté – no esperaba que se la dieran tan rápido. ¿Qué has pensado?

~ Querría llevarlo a mi casa – me dijo Lucy – puedo ir hablándole y explicándole las cosas.

~ Sí, como idea no está mal pero…

~ Tú y tus peros… siempre igual.

~ Es que tiene una costilla rota – le dije – eso implica que va a poder moverse más bien poco ¿Tú vas a poder moverle? – le pregunté y ella dudó mirando por el cristal al chico en la cama.

~ No lo sé – me dijo.

~ Y no sólo eso… cuando tenga que ducharse… ¿vas a desnudarle tú y a ayudarle a ducharse? Porque si no se acuerda de hablar, no se acordará ni de lo que es una ducha o como utilizarla, vas a tener que estar encima de él todo el tiempo y hay cosas… que sinceramente, no creo que puedas hacer, como ayudarle a cambiarse intentando aguantarle de pie con una costilla rota.

~ ¿Qué hago entonces?

~ Contrata un asistente y que se ocupe él. – le dije muy serio.

~ No voy a hacer eso, es como darle el problema a otra persona y soy yo quien le atropellé, por mi culpa está así, por lo tanto… ya que es mi culpa quiero que esté con alguien de confianza. Como tú – me dijo – tú tienes fuerza para sostenerle y puedes cambiarle sin problemas y ayudarle.

~ Ah no – le dije muy serio. Mi hermana me miró con esos ojitos que ponía como si fuera un pobre cachorrito pidiendo ayuda ¡_Esos que no aguantaba_!

Suspiré, sabía que al final el problema acabaría salpicándome a mí. Mi hermana y su ética y conciencia, al final me involucraba a mí en sus problemas.

~ Está bien – le dije al final – me lo llevaré a casa por un tiempo hasta que más o menos sepa hacer las cosas por él mismo.

Volví a entrar en la habitación mientras mi hermana sonreía ¡_Claro que sonreía, al final siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella quería_! Y no podía evitarlo, porque era mi hermanita, la niña de mis ojos, la chica a la que más quería proteger, era mi familia. Me senté en el borde de la cama y miré a Gray, que ahora me miraba a mí con esos ojos llenos de dudas ¡_y claro que tenía dudas_! Era algo normal tenerlas en su estado, pero intentaría solventárselas siempre que pudiese… o siempre que entendiese su lenguaje corporal, porque eso de no poder hablar y preguntarme directamente, era un gran problema.

Mi hermana se sentó en la silla de al lado mientras nos miraba y es que ella prefería que yo me ocupase del problema, básicamente porque yo en un segundo, había entendido que no coger mi mano al presentarme, era porque él no se acordaba de qué estaba haciendo o qué le estaba pidiendo. Lucy confiaba en qué yo supiera entenderle mejor.

~ ¿Estás preocupado? – le pregunté y él asintió. ¡_por lo menos en inglés, me entendía_! Eso ya era un avance. – pues no lo estés, ¿vale? Van a darte el alta y te vas a venir conmigo a mi casa, si tienes alguna duda o algún problema, puedes acudir a mí e intentaré explicártelo, aunque realmente tampoco es que te conozca, así que de tu pasado… no sé absolutamente nada – le comenté - ¿Tienes problemas con venirte conmigo a casa unos días? – le pregunté ahora y él me negó con la cabeza – Vale, pues voy a firmar tus papeles para que puedas venirte, ahora vengo.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo hacia el despacho de mi padre para firmarle los papeles del alta médica, iba despidiéndome de mi gran vida social, con Gray por allí, no iba a poder invitar a chicas a mi casa, no quería que encima de enfermo y de tener que estar encima de él, lo primero que recordase era a un montón de chicas desfilando por mi casa, así que aquí se acababa mi vida social para centrarme en ayudar al pobre chico ¡_maldije a mi hermana por meterme en estos líos_!

Hablé con mi padre mientras firmaba el parte y me comentó como tratar lo de la costilla de Gray, porque según él, no podía ponerle nada que lo inmovilizase, como vendas, pues las costillas se mueven al respirar, así que me mandaría un medicamente para que le doliera lo menos posible cuando respirase. ¡Seis semanas de recuperación! Eso quería decir… que Gray por lo menos, iba a vivir en mi casa mes y medio hasta que cicatrizase su lesión. Encima tenía que acordarme de ponerle hielo de diez a veinte minutos tres veces al día ¡_Cómo que iba a necesitar poner agua a congelar ahora en cuanto llegase a casa_!

Lo mejor de todo es cuando me dijo mi padre que debía mantenerse activo y nada de reposo en la cama, que hiciera vida normal sin esfuerzos ¡_Vamos que no lo llevase a correr una maratón_! Pero que se moviese de casa. En caso de tener fiebre, no poder respirar o no sé qué chorradas más me contó mi padre, que le trajera de nuevo a urgencias, pero en principio, la costilla cicatrizaría sola.


	40. Chapter 40: Problemas

Sting Eucliffe POV

Salía ese día de la facultad cuando Rogue me llamó para contarme que habían encontrado a Gray ¡_me emocioné mucho_! Le pregunté donde estaba para poder ir a visitarle, pero me dijeron que era mejor que de momento, no fuera por el hospital, que no recordaba nada y que le diéramos un poco de tiempo. Me entristecí un poco ¡_yo sólo quería verle_! Saber que estaba bien, pero supongo que debía hacer caso a los médicos y esperar un poco.

Ese día había quedado con Mirajane para seguir buscando a Gray, pero como ya le habían encontrado, al final decidí esperarla y así irnos a tomar un café o algo. No tardó en venir y es que hoy, tenía el día libre. Preguntó por mi hermana, pero le dije que hoy tenía clase hasta tarde, así que no podría venir.

Tomamos algo en el centro de la ciudad y la verdad… es que el rato con ella se pasaba rápido, porque siempre tenía esa agradable sonrisa, aunque en cierto momento cesó. Había visto algo, porque miraba por encima de mi hombro y me giré por curiosidad de saber lo que ocurría.

Al fondo del local, entrando por la puerta principal venía una chica con un sombrero blanco que a mí me recordaba a los antiguos Cow boys. Era morena y llevaba unas grandes gafas.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté a Mirajane - ¿La conoces?

~ Sí – me dijo muy segura – pero creía que se había ido fuera del país hace ya unos años, no sé porque ha vuelto.

La chica nos vio y abriendo los ojos se acercó con una gran sonrisa ¡no parecía mala chica! Pero que Mirajane se hubiera puesto seria en aquel momento, a mí no me terminaba de gustar, claro que cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, Mirajane volvía a ser la de siempre, mostrando esa gran sonrisa.

~ Oh… no creí encontrarte aquí – le comentó la chica a Mirajane - ¿Es tu novio? – le preguntó.

~ No – le dije – Sting Eucliffe – me presenté – sólo un amigo de Mirajane.

~ ¿Qué haces por aquí Daphne? – le preguntó Mirajane – tus padres le comentaron a mi familia que te habías ido a trabajar a las empresas del extranjero de tu familia ¿has venido de visita? – le preguntó.

~ He venido a quedarme un tiempo – explicó con una gran sonrisa y Mirajane sonrió – tengo algo que hacer aquí.

No sé por qué, pero la sonrisa de esa chica, aunque parecía muy agradable, no me terminaba de dar confianza, seguramente sería por la frase de que tenía algo que hacer, eso me sonaba extraño aunque realmente era una frase normal. Supongo que saqué conclusiones precipitadas de donde no las había, pero es que era tan raro que Mirajane perdiera su sonrisa aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos… que me había dejado una sensación extraña.

La chica se despidió de nosotros y se marchó a pedir algo en la barra. Una vez se fue, Mirajane pareció relajarse un poco, aunque seguía de vez en cuando mirando hacia la barra como si la controlase.

~ ¿Qué pasa con ella? – le pregunté a Mirajane esta vez, ella sonrió antes de contestar.

~ No te acerques mucho a ella – me dijo – esa chica sólo sabe traer problemas

Yo volví a mirarla y no parecía una mala chica, así que tampoco sabía exactamente a qué se refería Mirajane.

~ ¿Problemas? – le pregunté.

~ Tú ya sabes que trabajo en el psiquiátrico – me dijo – lo que no sabes es que es mi pago a la comunidad por haberme metido en un problema hace unos años, me detuvieron por su culpa – me dijo – ella sólo sabe buscar problemas a los demás. No te acerques mucho, créeme.

Me quedé pensativo con lo que me acababa de soltar, pero desde luego, agradecí que confiase hasta tal punto en mí como para contarme algo tan serio de su vida privada. Luego cuando volví a girarme hacia ella y tomaba un sorbo de mi café, pude ver que había vuelto a su sonrisa.

~ ¿Por qué crees que ha vuelto? – le pregunté – ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer.

~ No será algo muy bueno – me dijo – no lo sé, hace un tiempo ya que no me hablo con mi familia y la suya, trabajaba para la mía – me comentó – casi prefiero no saber qué está pensando y desde luego… no voy a ir a ver a mi familia para preguntarles en que andan metidos.

Cuando acabamos de tomar el café, ambos nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno por su camino. Ya iba hacia mi casa cuando me pareció ver la moto de Rogue aparcada fuera de un bar ¡Era extraño! Quizá me confundía de moto, pero yo juraría que era la de Rogue. Dudé si entrar o no, principalmente porque tampoco es que él me hubiera pedido salir juntos, así que quitando aquel beso y la confianza que nos teníamos en este momento, no éramos nada ¿qué derecho tenía yo para meterme en su vida?

Aún así la curiosidad pudo más conmigo y esperé fuera en un banco leyendo un periódico que compré en ese preciso momento por matar el tiempo mientras esperaba. Tras casi más de media hora, Rogue salió acompañado de un chico moreno, de la misma edad que él ¡_más o menos_! Parecía divertirse con él porque ambos sonreían. ¡_Creo que estaba un poco celoso_! Y yo no era de los que me quedaba aquí sentado esperando, yo era exactamente como Gray en eso, iba siempre con la verdad por delante y era muy sincero en cuanto a mis palabras.

Me acerqué hasta él y le toqué el hombro a Rogue por la espalda. El otro chico me miró sorprendido y cuando Rogue se giró, me saludó como si nada con una sonrisa.

~ Vaya Sting… no esperaba verte por aquí – me dijo.

~ Ya, ni yo – le dije – Me explicas que sucede

~ Rogue empezó a reírse, creo que porque al señalar yo al otro chico, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco celoso ¡_y odiaba que me sonriera de esa forma tan prepotente_!

~ Sting, te presento a mi primo, Zeref – me dijo – éste rubio tan guapo de aquí es mi futuro novio, aún intento ligármelo – dijo Rogue cogiéndome del cuello como si fuera un niño pequeño para dejarme a la vista de su primo ¡_Su primo_! Vaya metedura de pata la mía.

~ Encantado – me dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano y yo se la estreché.

~ Lo mismo digo – le dije rojo como un tomate por mi metedura de pata. Zeref sonrió al ver mi color rojo

Desde luego de aquí no era, porque en vez de hacerme una reverencia, me había dado la mano al modo extranjero.

~ Mi primo ha venido para quedarse un tiempo – me dijo – su padre tenía un negocio al que ir durante unos meses, así que mientras mi tío viaja por Europa, mi primo va a quedarse una temporada conmigo en casa y a ser posible… finalizar sus estudios en la universidad de aquí. Estaba pensando que podrías explicarle un poco la facultad y él podría ayudarte con el japonés.

~ ¿Sabes japonés? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, mi padre nació aquí, pero luego se casó con un belga y nos mudamos allí a vivir – me dijo – aún así en casa siempre hablaba japonés con mi padre e inglés con mi madre – me comentó – podríamos ir juntos a la facultad, así yo no me pierdo en la ciudad y en el camino, puedo ir enseñándote a hablar japonés

~ Estaría genial – le dije – mi japonés me mete en más de un lío – le comenté y Rogue empezó a reírse recordando el asunto del primer beso.

Les acompañé a su casa y Rogue me permitió entrar. Era un piso normalito del centro de la ciudad. No muy grande, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, un salón, la cocina y una pequeña terraza, era acogedora ¡_Y sé que aunque parecía mentira, esta sería como mucho… la segunda vez que entraba en su casa_!

~ ¿Puedo darme una ducha Rogue? – le preguntó su primo y éste le afirmó perdiéndose por el pasillo para buscarle unas toallas.

~ Me quedé allí en el salón a solas con su primo y éste, se lanzó sobre mi muñeca mirando con determinación mi pulsera.

~ Que chula – me dijo y la verdad que me sonrojé un poco, por el simple hecho de que sus dedos estaban acariciando mi mano y no sabía muy bien que pensar de eso ¡_supongo que me estaba imaginando cosas donde no las había_!

~ Me la regaló mi hermana – le dije

~ Entonces tienes una hermana – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Bueno es mi prima, pero como si fuera mi hermana – le aclaré

~ Entonces igual que como Rogue y yo

~ Sí, supongo que sí – le dije y deseé que Rogue viniera rápido ¡aunque creo que me estaba volviendo un poco paranoico!

Seguro que el chaval no se había dado cuenta de que me estaba acariciando la mano, estaba tocando la pulsera y sus dedos debieron resbalar o algo ¡_no podía haberme acariciado_! Sonreí ¡_me estaba volviendo loco_! Dentro de poco acabaría yo mismo internado en ese psiquiátrico.

~ Tienes una bonita sonrisa – me comentó Zeref justo cuando su primo llegaba con las toallas.

No me dio tiempo a contestar nada, ni siquiera a asimilar lo que me acababa de decir. Le vi coger las toallas, girarse para sonreírme y continuar por el pasillo hacia uno de los baños para ducharse.

~ ¿Tú también quieres una ducha? – me preguntó Rogue con esa sonrisa que tanto me excitaba.

~ Si es contigo – le dije sonriendo.

~ Claro que es conmigo ¿Con quién quieres que sea? – me preguntó con ironía.

Rogue me besó con pasión y entre besos y caricias mientras nos íbamos quitando la ropa, acabamos en el baño privado de la habitación de Rogue. La verdad es que no pude evitar reírme igual que Rogue, porque nos íbamos pegando contra todos los muebles en nuestro paso acelerado hacia el baño.

Entramos en la ducha con grandes dificultades, yo incluso acabé empotrado contra la pared con fuerza mientras Rogue seguía devorando mi boca, jugando con mi lengua. Encendió el agua y esperamos en un lateral besándonos hasta que empezó a salir caliente.

Rogue movió la ducha y sentí el agua empezando a caer sobre nosotros. Ahora ya no pensaba siquiera en su primo que estaría en el baño de al lado, estaba centrado en como el miembro de mi pareja rozaba contra el mío provocándome gemidos mientras Rogue besaba mi cuello con fuerza.

~ ¿Así que algo celoso? – me preguntó Rogue sonriendo.

~ Sí – le dije – no quiero que nadie más que yo te toque, quiero ser tuyo y quiero que seas mío.

Rogue sonrió con mayor prepotencia aún si es que se podía.

~ Tú siempre serás mío Sting – me dijo metiendo sus dedos en mi boca para que se los chupase – Serás mío – me dijo intentando excitarme ahora y lo consiguió.

Lamí sus dedos hasta que los apartó de mi boca sustituyéndolos por su boca mientras sentía como entraba uno de sus dedos en mi entrada y me tensé un poco, porque sabía que dolería, pero me aguanté el dolor como pude, me centré en el agua cayendo sobre nosotros, en sus besos que me silenciaban, en su lengua que jugaba con la mía, en su miembro rozándose contra el mío.

Sus besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, me excitaban demasiado ¡_y es que el cuello siempre fue mi punto débil_! Me hacía cosquillas, me ponía la piel de carne de gallina y me excitaba. No podía evitar gemir y eso que intentaba aguantarme por miedo a que nos escuchase su primo al otro lado de la pared.

Gemí más cuando empezó a aumentar los dedos en mi interior, moviéndolos en círculo intentando dilatarme ¡_Creo que era la primera vez que iba a hacer esto, porque en mis antiguas relaciones, siempre era yo el que entraba_! Sabía que iba a doler, porque me lo habían dicho y me mentalicé para intentar aguantar el dolor que pudiera venir. Rogue me beso con fuerza justo cuando noté el dolor, notaba como estaba empezando a entrar y grité un poco en su boca sin poder evitarlo ¡_ni mentalizarme ni nada_! Dolía.

Rogue terminó de entrar mientras ahogaba mi grito en su boca y cuando acabó se detuvo un momento para que me calmase, aunque notarla dentro me daba una doble sensación, en parte me gustaba sentirla, en parte, dolía ¡no podría decir en este momento si me gustaba o no! Desde luego el dolor me decía que esto era la peor experiencia de mi vida.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Rogue.

~ Joder – fue lo único que pude soltarle mientras él empezaba a reírse.

~ Lo siento – me dijo – soy un imbécil, debí haberlo hecho con más cuidado

~ Muévete imbécil – le dije sonriendo remarcándole que él mismo se había llamado así.

Rogue me besó antes de empezar a moverse y creo que en algún momento, una lágrima se me escapó por el dolor, pero gracias a dios… el agua de la ducha la camufló de mi pareja. Con el movimiento, notaba mis paredes abrirse y cerrarse intentando adaptarse al miembro de Rogue que entraba y salía una y otra vez. Notaba dolor y tras la sexta o séptima vez, empecé a sentir el placer, justo cuando me acostumbre y mis paredes se abrieron del todo recibiéndole. ¡_Ahora mejoraba la cosa… menos mal_!

Ahora el que también gemía era Rogue, al que le era imposible contenerse, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, presionando mi espalda cada vez más contra el azulejo de la ducha. Me excitaba escucharle, me excitaba saber que lo estaba disfrutando y desde luego… empecé a gemir yo cuando sus manos cogieron mi miembro y empezó a moverlo. Me agarré a sus hombros y su espalda por no resbalarme y caer, por tener algún sitio al que cogerme, porque sus movimientos cada vez eran más violentos y fuertes, antes sólo entraba y salía, pero ahora entraba intentando alcanzar la mayor profundidad posible y me era imposible no gemir.

Me corrí yo antes que él llenándole toda la mano con mi semen y a los pocos movimientos, Rogue también terminó en mí.

~ ¿Esto es lo que querías Sting? – Me preguntó - ¿Ser sólo mío?

~ Sí – le dije intentando relajarme mientras Rogue me besaba. – aunque no pensé que doliese de esta forma – le dije sonriendo.

~ La próxima vez si quieres, de dejo entrar a tí – me comentó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a besarme – así puedes vengarte de mí por el dolor que te haya causado hoy.

~ Eso suena bien – le dije besándole también.


	41. Chapter 41: Nueva casa

Gray Fullbuster POV

Loke me ayudó a subir y a bajar del coche, sinceramente, la fractura de la costilla dolía horrores, a cada respiración era un infierno, cada vez que respiraba o tosía, el dolor me mataba. Lo que me sorprendió es encontrarme allí a aquel chico de cabello rosa ¡_ni siquiera recordaba su nombre_! En realidad es que creo que no me lo había llegado a decir.

~ Te ayudo – me dijo el chico de cabello rosa mientras me ayudaba a bajar del coche y Loke daba la vuelta también para venir a ayudarme.

Quería darles las gracias a los dos por estar allí, por ayudarme, pero por más que lo intentaba, las palabras no venían a mi mente, mi voz no salía y no entendía por qué no podía hablarles ¡_Quería hablar_! Quería recuperar mi voz, me sentía estúpido sin poder hablar, sin poder decirles como me sentía o sin simplemente, poder decir un "_buenos días_".

Loke abrió la puerta de su casa y entre ambos me ayudaron para entrar, aunque podía caminar solo ¡_con dolor_! Pero podía caminar. Es más, me soltaron en la entrada los dos para ir a guardar mis cosas, porque el chico de pelo rosa había traído cosas que supuestamente… eran mías ¡_yo no lo sabía_! Tampoco entendía por qué aquel chico de cabello rosa tenía cosas mías.

Cuando volvieron los dos a entrar en el apartamento, Loke me indicó que podía pasar, porque me había quedado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde me habían dejado, sin moverme, me daba un poco de vergüenza entrar a una zona que no era mía, era como estar de ocupa con ese chico, me sabía mal molestarle. Loke pareció darse cuenta de que me intrigaba el chico de cabello rosa y sería porque aún no había parado de mirarle… pero no era por curiosidad ni por nada en concreto, era simplemente porque no sabía su nombre y estaba atento por si lo decían.

~ Es Natsu – me dijo Loke y el nombrado se giró hacia mí – se llama Natsu Dragneel, es mi compañero de trabajo, somos policías – me explicó y yo sonreí levantando el pulgar dándole a entender que agradecía la explicación. Ambos me sonrieron antes de seguir guardando cosas en la casa.

Caminé hacia el amplio salón y desde la cristalera, podía ver el jardín delantero de la casa. Los otros dos chicos se habían ido hacia la cocina guardando algunas cosas y pude ver a Natsu volver hacia el salón para coger una maleta.

~ ¿Dónde te dejo esto Loke? – Preguntó Natsu – es la ropa de Gray – comentó.

~ En el cuarto del fondo – le dijo – ahora voy a ayudarte, pero puedes ir guardándola en los cajones, los armarios ya los he limpiado para él.

~ Vale – dijo Natsu.

Natsu desapareció por el pasillo y me acerqué hacia Loke que estaba en la cocina ¡_por lo menos podría ayudarles en algo ya que iba a estar de ocupa en su casa!_ Parecía estar ocupado revisando los armarios y quitando armas de mi vista, porque estaba subiendo cuchillos y esas cosas fuera de mi alcance ¡_ni que no supiera que eso cortaba_! Aunque bueno… mi memoria no era precisamente lo que mejor estaba hoy en día. Intenté ayudarle a sacar unas ollas que necesitaba para hacer la cena, pero cuando me vio agacharme y poner una mueca de dolor, me cogió de las manos ayudándome a levantarme.

~ No te preocupes, lo hago yo – yo le miré como se mira cuando te disgustas ¡_Quería ayudar_! Hacer algo por lo menos, no parecer un inútil, pareció entenderme y empezó a reírse – si quieres ayudar, ve a ver si Natsu necesita ayuda con la ropa – me comentó y me fui hacia la habitación del fondo.

Toqué a la puerta antes de entrar y Natsu se giró sorprendiéndose por verme allí. Entré y me senté en el suelo a su lado ayudándole a sacar la ropa de la maleta para meterla en los cajones. Yo la estaba guardando pero Natsu no dejaba de mirarme ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? Paré un segundo de recoger la ropa para mirarle y parece que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorto mirándome.

~ Lo siento – me dijo volviendo a guardar la ropa

No sé muy bien por qué se estaba disculpando, pero parecía que era por haberse quedado mirándome tanto tiempo dejando de hacer la tarea. Le paré las manos haciendo que soltase la ropa y le alcé la cabeza con un dedo ¡_Quería verle mejor_! Porque tenía que conocerle… de alguna forma tenía que ser algo mío y estaba intentando recordar de qué le podía conocer ¡_Tenía_ _cosas supuestamente mías_! Tenía que ser alguien cercano. Natsu me miró, se quedó quieto y sólo me miraba. Me gustaba su mirada aunque parecía triste. Ladeé la cabeza para verle mejor tratando de recordar ¿Por qué no podía recordarle?

~ ¿Me reconoces? – Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza – no te preocupes – me dijo – aquí estarás bien, Loke te ayudará – me comentó volviendo a guardar la ropa.

La verdad es que nadie me contaba nada y yo quería saber por qué era él quien tenía cosas mías. Miré la ropa pero no me venían recuerdos de nada ¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada?

Terminamos de recoger las cosas y cuando fui a levantarme me quejé por el dolor, aunque Natsu me cogió y me dejó de rodillas en el suelo hasta que se me pasara el pinchazo que me había dado. Me agarré la costilla ¡_Cada movimiento era un suplicio_! Pero me sorprendí al notar que Natsu no me soltaba, sus manos seguían una en cada hombro sosteniéndome y me miraba.

No pude evitar mirarle también viendo esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos ¿Por qué era un chico tan triste? Eso es en lo único que podía pensar cuando le veía. Su mano se colocó en mi mejilla y notaba su calidez ¿Por qué tocaba mi mejilla? ¿Por qué ahora me miraba con ternura? Yo no entendía nada. Loke entró de golpe en la habitación y Natsu le pidió ayuda para levantarme.

Entre los dos me ayudaron y salimos hacia el salón. Natsu tenía algo extraño, tampoco sabría describir qué me pasaba cuando le veía o cuando estaba con él, no entendía nada, no sabía nada, no podía reconocerle aunque sabía que había tenido que ser algo importante, porque tenía cosas mías, porque me miraba con ternura y porque antes de marcharse le pidió a Loke que me cuidase.

Me quedé a solas con Loke en su casa y realmente… no sabía qué hacer, simplemente me senté en el sofá y me quedé allí quieto, intentando molestar lo menos posible. Loke de vez en cuando me miraba desde la cocina y sonreía, aunque a mí me ponía nervioso, porque no sabía si quería algo o no, si le molestaba o no.

~ Puedes poner la televisión si quieres – me dijo – es ese mando negro de ahí delante de ti – me comentó y yo miré encima de una mesa el mando.

Lo cogí entre las manos y miré las teclas. En realidad me daba igual ver la televisión, había cogido el mando porque él me lo había dicho y no quería desobedecerle, no quería hacer nada mal para que no se quejasen de mí.

Los dos comimos juntos en el sofá, porque trajo hasta aquí dos platos para comer viendo un partido. ¡_Claro que al final encender la televisión… acabó haciéndolo él_! Porque yo me había quedado con el mando en las manos, fue él quien me lo arrebató y puso el canal de deportes.

~ ¿Te gusta el deporte? – me preguntó y yo realmente… lo pensé.

No sabía si a mí a antiguo yo le gustaba o no el deporte y yo sinceramente…. Pues no tenía ni idea, no recordaba ningún partido de nada en concreto, tampoco recordaba si yo había hecho algún deporte… en verdad… ni siquiera recordaba de donde era yo, ¿Cómo iba a acordarme de si hacía o no deporte? Le levanté los hombros en señal de "ni idea" para contestar a su pregunta y él sonrió.

~ Es baloncesto – me dijo - ¿Sabes cómo se juega? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

Yo sólo veía cinco personas en cada equipo corriendo por la pista botando un balón e intentando meterlo en el aro, claro que Loke empezó a hablarme de normas, faltas y tiempos de posesión de balón. ¡_Él vivía el deporte_! Se levantaba del sofá como un loco dándome unos sustos de muerte cada vez que un equipo con camisetas azules encestaba.

Acabé preguntándome si gustarme un deporte era tener que imitar lo que hacía Loke, insultar al árbitro, insultar a los jugadores cuando no les salía una jugada y maldecir al equipo rival… si eso era gustarte un deporte… creo que no me gustaba. Aún así miré el partido y sonreí cada vez que Loke me miraba, hasta que se dio cuenta.

~ No te gusta, ¿Verdad?

Yo volví a elevar los hombres en un "_no sé_" y es que me sentía así, no sabía si me gustaba o no, eran tíos corriendo por una pista. Al principio pensaba así, hasta que llegamos al último cuarto y entonces… cuando ganó el equipo y Loke se lanzó a abrazarme de lo contento que estaba porque su equipo había ganado, entendí que lo emocionante del deporte era precisamente eso, sufrir con el equipo y alegrarte por ellos cuando ganaban. Bueno… supongo que los fans del otro equipo no estarían tan contentos, pero seguirían ahí apoyándoles para el siguiente. ¡_Y ese espíritu de lucha y no rendirse, me gustó_!


	42. Chapter 42: Centro comercial

Mirajane Strauss POV

La vuelta de Daphne no me había sentado muy bien y es que… de ella nunca se podía esperar nada bueno, sobre todo desde que murió su hermano mayor. La conocía desde niña y era una gran amiga, al menos lo era mientras mi abuelo hacía negocios con su familia, porque entre dos mafias… llevarse bien entre clanes era importante. Supongo que ella seguía metida en todo ese mundo y sinceramente… yo salí y aún no sé ni cómo lo conseguí.

Mi padre era americano y se enamoró en una visita a Japón de mi madre, hija de uno de los jefes del clan Yamaguchi, así que era un matrimonio no consentido por toda mi familia, pero el amor es así, cuando llega… llega y nunca sabes con quién o de quién te enamorarás, a mis padres les sucedió eso.

Mis padres se casaron en secreto y se marcharon un tiempo a América para evitar a la familia, aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho. Mi padre murió cuando yo cumplí los nueve años, al igual que mi madre y tuve que ocuparme de mi hermana Lisanna. Mi abuelo se empeñó en que volviéramos a Japón, porque al fin y al cabo, éramos familia, eso fue malo.

Estar con mi abuelo estaba bien, me sentía en casa, con la familia, protegida, pero ser protegida por un clan mafioso… no siempre es bueno. Me crié viendo la crudeza del mundo, viendo lo que hacían los matones de mi abuelo en los comercios de la zona, viendo como asesinaban, robaban y extorsionaban ¡_y acabé haciendo lo mismo_! Por suerte… no llegué a entrar en la banda, pero desde luego, yo también había participado en todo eso hasta los veinte años, entonces un policía me detuvo y pasé un tiempo encerrada.

Todos dentro del clan me conocían como "_La demonio Mirajane_", pero estando entre rejas, me di cuenta que esa no era la vida que yo quería llevar, no quería enseñarle a mi hermana pequeña esta vida y tenía que salir. Cuando pude salir de prisión, aparte de pagar mis cuentas con la justicia trabajando en este centro hospitalario… decidí re direccionar mi vida, alejarme de todo este mundo ¡_Tal y como mi padre siempre quiso_!

Mi abuelo se enfadó mucho por aquella decisión, pero yo cogí a mi hermana y nos mudamos a un piso a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque rompí toda relación con mi familia aquí en Japón, como decía mi abuelo… un Yamaguchi… siempre sería un Yamaguchi. Ya no podía volver atrás de lo que hice y sé que hice cosas muy malas, incluso cuando iba con Daphne, por eso la conocía, porque ella pertenecía al clan Yakuza, nuestras familias eran muy amigas.

Sé que siempre fue una gran amiga para mí, pero ese no era el camino que yo quería seguir, quería vivir en paz, dejar de ir a entierros de familiares, dejar de meterme en líos, dejar de causar miedo, pero claro… mi abuelo se encargaba en ocasiones de mantenerme vigilada y a salvo, porque había gente vestida de negro siguiéndome en algunas ocasiones y sabía que eran sirvientes de mi abuelo.

Lo único que se me quedó de aquella vida y que tenía que agradecer a mi abuelo, era un odio hacia la policía tremenda, básicamente… ¡_porque me habían pillado_! Sobre todo tenía un gran odio al policía que me capturó y del cual me acordaba perfectamente. Por suerte… no había vuelto a verle en estos tres años desde que había salido, porque sí, tenía veintitrés años, aunque aquel policía en estos momentos… debía tener unos veintiséis.

Entré por mi casa y Lisanna estaba haciendo la cena ¡_olía muy bien_! Pero es que ella siempre fue una excelente cocinera. Me sonrió desde la cocina cuando entré. Me acerqué por allí para poner la mesa y me preguntó por mi día, aunque claro… el mío era bien aburrido, quitando que había visto a Daphne y eso era una novedad. Ella me contó todo sobre su día, sobre las clases y esas tonterías juveniles que tenían ellos. Yo me dediqué a sonreír.

Comimos juntas y luego me comentó que iría al centro comercial porque había quedado con una amiga suya… claro que yo con eso no me quedaba contenta y tuvo que decirme exactamente con quién, con Levy McGarden. Al final la dejé ir. Mi hermana acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años, sólo tenía tres años cuando murieron nuestros padres, así que al final, acabé haciendo yo el papel de madre y hermana.

Recogí yo sola la mesa, porque me hermana salió corriendo al centro comercial y el resto de la tarde, estuve recogiendo la casa con la televisión puesta ¡_me asusté cuando escuché en las noticias lo de la banda en el centro comercial_! Salí corriendo de casa para ir al centro comercial ¡_ya me enteraría allí mejor de lo que ocurría_! Pero hasta donde yo llegué a entender, habían entrado un grupo de chicos armados y desde luego… para mí, eso eran noticias de bandas, porque las bandas controlaban todo esa zona. Yo sólo esperaba que me hermana estuviera bien y me olí algo extraño cuando vi como unos hombres vestidos de negro me seguían ¡_otra vez mi abuelo y sus lacayos_!

Llegué al centro comercial y allí estaba reunidas un montón de patrullas, casi todas policías normales, pero entonces vi llegar los todoterrenos negros de las fuerzas especiales ¡_y es que todo caso con rehenes o situaciones críticas, era para ellos_! Les vi salir de los vehículos y abrir los maleteros de los coches empezando a montar las armas y colocarse los chalecos y entonces… vi al policía que me había detenido a mí hace unos años ¡_le odiaba_! Pero es que encima… parecía seguir ascendiendo, porque había pasado en estos pocos años de la policía normal a la élite.

Me colé entre la gente y rodeé todo el edificio, aún recordaba de mis años en la delincuencia que este centro comercial tenía un acceso al interior por la zona de atrás ¡_normalmente bien cerrada_! Pero claro… yo sabía abrir la puerta. Cuando llegué, la abrí ¡_Aunque me costó más que en mis buenos años de delincuente_! Y entré en el centro comercial ¡_Tenía que encontrar a mi hermana_!

Cuando entré, los de asalto entraban en ese momento por la puerta principal y pude ver como se dirigían hacia la zona de control, desde allí, por los altavoces comunicaron que todo el mundo se presentase en el hall para el reconocimiento y al menos, los civiles así lo hicieron, todos se presentaron allí y los miembros de la unidad empezaron a inspeccionar uno a uno levantando las camisetas para ver si llevaban o no tatuajes de las bandas. Corrí con cuidado de no ser vista por la planta superior y me metí en el baño antes de ver a los dos agente que venían juntos registrando tienda por tienda, cuarto por cuarto, sala a sala buscando a los que llevaban las armas.

Entré por la zona de atrás antes de que llegasen a mi posición y seguí avanzando, hasta que me crucé con uno de los chavales de la banda que sí llevaba un arma ¡y me disparó! Aunque me escondí tras una columna justo a tiempo ¡_claro que eso tenían que haberlo escuchado todos y vendrían hacia aquí_!. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llegasen, estarían corriendo ya en mi dirección. El chico se acercó y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca le quité el arma y le apunté a él, que levantó las manos enseguida y me pidió que no le hiciera nada.

~ ¿A quién buscáis? – le pregunté

~ No voy a decirte eso.

Le disparé en la pierna y cayó al suelo de inmediato quejándose.

~ ¿A quién buscáis? – le pregunté porque imaginé por los hombres que me seguían, que era a mi hermana.

~ Lisanna Strauss – me dijo

Salí corriendo antes de que vinieran los policías y me dio el tiempo justo de esconderme y ver como sacaban al chico herido de allí ¡_Seguramente ya estaba detenido_! No sé si les contaría sobre mí o no, pero tenía que darme prisa y encontrar a mi hermana antes de que le hicieran algo.

Volví a correr, salvo que esta vez si me vio alguien, ¡_Erza_! Que le gritó a uno de sus compañeros que me detuviera ¡_empecé a correr_! Y la verdad es que intentar correr más que uno de los de asalto era complicado. Me metí por las escaleras de emergencia y cerré la puerta desde dentro ¡_no podía correr más que ellos, pero podía retenerles el tiempo justo para encontrar a mi hermana_! Le escuché pedir algo para tumbar la puerta metálica y en ese momento, corrí escaleras arriba sabiendo que pedirían refuerzos en esa zona, por lo que estarían esperándome.

Subí y justo como esperaba, al abrir la puerta estaban viniendo dos compañeros de asalto hacia mi posición, así que seguí corriendo en dirección a la terraza, porque seguramente es allí donde habían ido. Encontré a mi hermana, colgando de la terraza hacia la calle agarrándose a la barandilla y llorando mientras uno de los chicos le apuntaba y le pedía algo ¡_Supongo que unirse a la banda o dejarla caer_! Apunté al chaval directamente a la cabeza.

~ Sube a mi hermana – le grité y los dos hombres de asalto que venían tras de mí frenaron en seco al verme apuntar al chico.

Tras aquellos dos, empezó a llegar el resto del equipo.

~ Mirajane Strauss – me dijo el chico – me dijo tu abuelo que vendrías.

~ Súbela – le grité de nuevo y los policías estaban apuntándonos a ambos mientras podía ver a Erza hablando con otro chico. Ambos desaparecieron de nuevo por las escaleras.

Un chico rubio de unos veintinueve años se aceró un poco a mí mientras dos compañeros con chalecos antibalas y apuntándonos con los rifles de asalto le cubrían para que no disparásemos hacia él.

~ ¿Eres Mirajane Strauss? – me preguntó el chico rubio

~ Sí – le contesté pero no dejé de apuntar a aquel chico que apuntaba con su arma a mi hermana, que no aguantaría mucho más antes de caer.

~ Me llamo Laxus Dreyar – me dijo - ¿Es tu hermana la que está ahí? – supuse que él era el negociador del equipo y trataría de que ambos dejásemos las armas pacíficamente, ¡_y yo se la daría, pero no me fiaba del que estaba apuntando a mi hermana_!

~ Sí – le dije de nuevo – Subidla – les grité empezando a llorar.

No sé que estaban haciendo, pero otro de los agentes desapareció de mi vista.

~ Vamos a sacarla ¿vale? La subiremos sana y salva – me decía Laxus ahora – pero… ¿podrías bajar el arma? – me pidió.

~ No me fio de la policía – le dije y él no pareció sorprenderse.

~ Lo sé, no te fíes de la policía, confía en mí, no voy a dejar que os pase nada a ninguna de las dos, pero necesito que sueltes el arma.

~ Cuando la baje él – le dije.

~ ¿Si consigo que él tire el arma, me la darás? – me preguntó y asentí.

Laxus le miró ¡_Sabía igual que yo que siendo de una banda él no negociaría con un policía_! Así que no bajaría el arma y no me dejaría acercarme a por mi hermana, ni a mí, ni a ellos.

El otro chico incluso antes de iniciar la conversación con Laxus, colocó el dedo en el gatillo para apretarlo cuando vi caer desde arriba algo negro, era uno de los policías que antes había desaparecido y ahora caía sobre el chico derribándolo al suelo y quitándole el arma, ahora que me fijaba bien, el chico tenía un extraño cabello rosa. Me quedé allí parada y cuando comprobé que ya no apuntaba a mi hermana, vi la mano de Laxus que se acercaba a mí pidiendo mi arma. La bajé y se la entregué.

Miré hacia mi hermana, porque los tres policías que estaban aquí arriba habían ido corriendo a subirla, pero no llegaron y grité cuando la vi caer. Me acerqué hasta la barandilla para ver que desde el piso de abajo, habían sacado una cuerda y Erza que estaba trepando por la pared la había cogido. ¡_Menos mal_! Lloré del susto y caí de rodillas con la mano aún sujetando la barandilla metálica.

Fue Laxus quien me ayudó a levantarme y me informó que debía pasar por la comisaría ¡_principalmente porque había herido a uno_! Aunque no había cargos contra mí, lo tomarían como defensa personal, sólo era protocolo. Mi hermana cuando me vio bajar se abrazó a mí y le dije con una sonrisa que la vería en casa.

Cuando pasé por el lado de Erza, ésta me miró igual que yo a ella, ambas nos odiábamos, pero aún así, le agradecí que cogiera a mi hermana, le había salvado la vida. Erza me miró sorprendida como quien no se cree que le pudiera agradecer y es que para ella, sólo era una criminal más, otra del clan Yamaguchi ¡_Ella fue, quien me detuvo hace unos años_!


	43. Chapter 43: Amigo de mi hermano

Lucy Heartfilia POV

Hoy por fin había podido ir a la discográfica y lo que más me agobiaba, era la multitud de fans y periodistas que ni siquiera me dejaban caminar, porque vale que estuviera en lo más alto gracias a ellos y lo apreciaba, pero a veces echaba de menos tener vida privada. Mi novio Bora ese día se empeñó en acompañarme, claro que mientras yo intentaba avanzar para resguardarme de los focos dentro del edificio, el iba saludando y encantado con que le persiguieran ¡_Aunque realmente me perseguían a mí_! Quizá era un poco egocéntrico, pero bueno… las personas no eran perfectas y supongo que querer a alguien era aceptar sus virtudes y sus defectos ¡_Este era su gran defecto_!

Me metí en el edificio y acompañé a mi representante hacia la sala de grabación, porque hoy me tocaba grabar la nueva canción que habían escrito. A mi novio no le vi llegar hasta que ya casi había finalizado la grabación ¡_Supongo que estuvo muy ocupado con los focos de los periodistas_! Cuando salimos y miré hacia la puerta, ahí estaban de nuevo dispuestos a avasallarme otra vez. Bora se adelantó saliendo por la puerta y saludando a todo el mundo, llamando la atención ¡_Era lo que mejor se le daba_! Le vi girarse hacia mí y yo no quería salir ahí fuera con toda esa gente. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algún sitio por el que huir antes de que me vieran, cuando una mano cogió mi muñeca y me empujó metiéndome dentro de un cuarto de la limpieza.

~ Tu novio es un poco fantasma – me dijo riéndose Hibiki, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

~ Si bueno… algún defecto tenía que tener.

~ ¿por qué sales con él entonces? – me preguntó – parece como si no le importarás, sólo está ahí con la prensa. – no supe que contestarle a eso y me quedé un momento pensando.

~ Supongo que así es el amor.

~ Bufff, pues menudo amor más asqueroso – me soltó y me sorprendí ¡_pero es que Hibiki siempre era tan directo con todo que a veces, podía parecer algo antipático, aunque luego en realidad, era el chico más simpático del mundo_!

~ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté

~ He venido a grabar un anuncio para la empresa de mi padre.

~ Querrás decir… tú empresa – le rectifiqué – porque mi hermano me dijo que te la había pasado a ti.

~ Bueno – dijo rascándose la cabeza – sí, la mía – sonrió - ¿No te agobian tantos fans ahí en la calle esperándote?

~ Un poco – le dije – si pudiera irme a otro sitio lo haría.

~ Pues estás de suerte hoy preciosa, tengo la moto esperando en el callejón de atrás, un casco de sobra y una invitación a tomar café, porque he quedado con tu hermano en veinte minutos en el centro. ¿Te apuntas?

~ ¿Viene Gray? – le pregunté.

~ No sé quien es ese – me dijo dudando

~ El chico al que atropellé, lo está cuidando mi hermano.

~ Pues imagino que entonces vendrá, no va a dejarlo solo ¿Cómo que atropellaste a uno? – me preguntó de golpe.

~ Larga historia – le dije - ¿Dónde has dicho que tienes la moto? – le pregunté.

~ Callejón de atrás, así que cuando abra la puerta, empieza a correr – me dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta.

Desde luego él salió delante corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás y yo le seguí. En cuanto las fans me vieron, empezaron a entrar gritando por el edificio persiguiéndonos. ¡_Menos mal que Hibiki iba delante_! Porque podía escucharle arrancar la moto justo cuando llegaba yo para subirme.

~ El casco – me dijo dándomelo. Me lo puse y se puso en marcha dejando a las fans y a mi novio allí gritando como locos.

Llegamos al local donde había quedado Hibiki con mi hermano y desde luego… entre que aparcamos y entramos, ellos ya estaban allí, porque también estaba Gray. Me acerqué primero a saludarle a él y no pude evitar darle un abrazo mientras él me ofrecía una gran sonrisa. Le di un beso en la frente diciéndole lo guapo que era y se sonrojó como un niño pequeño.

~ No le trates como a un niño – se quejó mi hermano y cambio su cara de gruñon a una sonriente cuando vio a Hibiki venir por detrás – ¿Por qué habéis venido los dos juntos?

~ Me la he encontrado huyendo de los fans en el estudio de grabación – le dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa. Así que tú eres el famoso Gray del que lleva hablándome todo el viaje Lucy – dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Gray, quien tras mirarnos a todos, luego la estrechó. – soy Hibiki – le dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse y pedir un café a la camarera que pasaba por allí.

Mi hermano le había pedido un café a Gray y sinceramente… ¡_Creo que no le gustaba el café_! Porque tras un sorbo, lo había dejado en la mesa de nuevo y no volvió a tocarlo. Yo no podía parar de sonreír, porque me recordaba a un niño descubriendo todo de nuevo. Del que sí me di cuenta, es de mi hermano, estaba muy encima de Gray, intentaba hablar con él, se preocupaba de todo y le miraba extraño… yo creo que estaba viendo algo en Gray que no había visto en nadie más, porque no me explicaba sino tanta comprensión hacia el chico. ¡_Yo nunca había visto a mi hermano tan preocupado por alguien_! Hasta el punto de tomarse el café que Gray había dejado en la mesa y pedirle un zumo de naranja ¡_y eso… sí se lo bebió_!

Vi a Gray levantarse con algo de dificultad por el dolor de la costilla y le agarré del brazo por miedo a que se cayera, aunque parecía estar bien. Me sonrió y me tocó con la mano el hombro para tranquilizarme.

~ ¿Dónde vas Gray? – le preguntó mi hermano todo preocupado.

Gray señaló hacia una de las puertas del fondo y luego sonrió "_al baño_". La cara de mi hermano fue la de… ¡_ahí no te acompaño_! Y todos nos reímos cuando dijo que iba a dejarle sólo un rato entonces.

Desde luego… sí estaba preocupado, porque un poco más y era capaz de acompañarle al baño para evitar que algo le pasara. ¡_ni que fuera a caerse por la tapa del wc_! Le puse los ojillos míos de niña traviesa y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa me recliné sobre él.

~ ¿Qué te pasa con Gray? – le pregunté

~ ¿Qué me va a pasar? Tú me pediste que le cuidara.

~ Cuidarle un poco, no estar encima de él todo el rato – le dije – estás en modo protector hasta punto máximo – le comenté.

~ Quizá me he pasado un poco – me dijo mi hermano – no estoy acostumbrado a tener a alguien bajo mi supervisión y menos a alguien que no puede hablar y al que tengo que ir explicándole las cosas.

~ ¿Vas a ir a explicarle como funciona un baño? – le pregunté divertida.

~ Lo hice esta mañana – me dijo casi avergonzado.

~ ¿Sigue sin acordarse de nada?

~ Yo creo… que debería estar con gente que realmente le conozcan, quizá con la gente con la que ha estado siempre recuerde algo ¿Cómo va a recordar algo conmigo? Si yo tampoco le conocía.

~ Pero papá dijo que lo tomásemos con calma.

~ Ya… y con calma va, pero tiene que volver a su entorno, con sus amigos, su familia, no sé, intentar volver a lo que era su vida, quizá haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes recuerde antes.

~ ¿y hablar? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Sinceramente? – me dijo dudando – creo que puede hablar, pero no quiere. Es como si él mismo estuviera impidiéndose hablar.

~ ¿para qué iba a hacer eso?

~ No lo sé – me comentó mi hermano – el cerebro humano no hay quien lo entienda

~ ¿Y Natsu? – le pregunté – él sabe más cosas que nosotros sobre él, quizá si viniera a ayudarnos.

~ Está fatal – me dijo Loke – desde que Gray no puede reconocerle, no ha querido acercarse para no hacerle daño, tal y como dijo mi padre. Me ayudó a traer sus cosas y no he vuelto a verle desde aquel día.

~ Debe ser duro querer a alguien que ni siquiera te recuerda.

~ Estar cerca de él debe ser un suplicio, saber que lo tienes al lado y no poder tocarle… no sé, pero Natsu prefiere no acercarse, sufre en silencio en su casa – contestó mi hermano. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que creo que ambos se necesitan, con Natsu podría recordar antes y Natsu no puede estar sin él. Pero cada uno está en un lugar la noche hacen un festival en el área este – le comuniqué – podríamos ir todos, avisa a Natsu también y nos vemos allí, quizá estando un rato juntos todos, Gray diferente, no tengo forma de juntarlos.

~ Mañana por recuerde algo – le dije.

~ Eso me parece una buena idea – dijo Hibiki ahora apoyándome – yo me apunto.

~ Avisaré a los de mi equipo por si quieren ir – dijo al fin mi hermano – y le preguntaré a Gray y a Natsu.

~ Perfecto, mañana entonces… festival – le dije sonriendo justo cuando Gray volvía a la mesa con nosotros.


	44. Chapter 44: Sin poder creerlo

Loke Heartfilia POV

Tras el café con mi hermana y mi amigo ¡_Que yo esperaba algún día, dejase a Bora y se fuera con él_! Gray y yo volvimos a casa. A mí me apetecía muchísimo salir de fiesta, poder ir a disfrutar un rato, pero estando Gray aquí, me sabía fatal, aunque creo que él quería que saliera un rato, porque hacía gestos muy raros señalándome primero a mí y luego a la puerta.

~ ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunté dudando y él negó

Fue hasta mi habitación y cogió una camisa fina elegante que yo solía utilizar sólo, cuando iba a ligar con las chicas. Me empecé a reír cuando la trajo y me la dejó encima del sofá y luego me volvió a señalar la puerta.

~ ¿Quieres que siga con mi vida normal, no? – le pregunté y él asintió. Cogí la camisa con la percha en la que la había traido y fui a llevarla hacia el armario – no voy a dejarte aquí solo – le dije – y tampoco voy a traer chicas por casa mientras estés tú.

Gray se interpuso en medio de mi camino hacia la habitación y tenía en su rostro una mueca como la de un niño pequeño a punto de crearte un berrinche. No pude evitar sonreír y sinceramente… me moría por una noche de fiesta y poder sentirme como antes… ligando con chicas, porque desde que Gray estaba en mi casa… no había hecho absolutamente nada ¡_y me apetecía mucho_! Tras tanta insistencia suya, acabé diciéndole que iría y él me sonrió.

Cuando salí tras arreglarme, él me miraba y me aplaudía, claro que cuando le dije que me marchaba ya, se fue a su habitación ¡_Creo que a dormir_! En ese momento tocaron el timbre, ¡era mi hermana! Y lo sabía porque yo la había llamado para que se quedase hasta las tres aquí vigilando a Gray ¡_más que nada por si pasaba algo_!

~ Vendrá Lucy un rato contigo – le dije y él asintió.

Salí y cogí el coche dirección al local al que siempre solía ir. El portero al verme llegar, me abrió la puerta sin hacer cola ni nada ¡ya me conocían a la perfección! Además… el dinero de mi familia y la influencia que teníamos… también ayudaba. Las chicas al verme, prácticamente se me echaban encima y aunque estuve casi una hora en la barra tomando algo y hablando con ellas intentando elegir a la chica con la que esta noche me acostaría, al fondo de la sala, me fijé en un chico moreno ¡_Y es que si no supiera que Gray estaba en casa, hasta le habría podido confundir_!

El chico estaba contra una pared comiéndose a besos a otro chico y no sé por qué… en ese momento pensé en Gray y sentí algo, creo que no terminaba de creerme que me gustaba lo que veía, porque a mí no me gustaban los chicos, era por el hecho… de que estaba viendo a Gray, en aquel chico veía a Gray y me excitaba un poco. Me sacudí un segundo la cabeza y dispuesto a acabar con esta pesadilla, me acerqué hasta ellos por el simple hecho de verificar que no era él ¡_Aunque no podía serlo, estaba en mi casa con mi hermana_!

Cuando le toqué el hombro y se giró ¡_Desde luego no era Gray_! Era un chico de aquí de Japón, con el mismo corte de pelo que Gray ¡porque de espaldas eran clavados! Pero tampoco tenía los ojos de Gray, esos azules tan impresionantes. Ambos chicos me miraron sorprendidos y me preguntaron si quería algo. Les contesté que no, que me había confundido de persona y volví junto a las chicas. ¿Con cual podría irme esta noche? Porque necesitaba quitarme esta sensación de encima ¡_A mí me encantaban las mujeres_!

Creo que estos últimos días cuidando de él, me habían afectado mucho, ahora sólo veía a Gray por todos lados, sentía esa necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo ¡_Puede que estuviera malinterpretando los sentimientos_! Porque a mí me gustaban las chicas desde que tenía pañales, por los hombres jamás había sentido nada, así que tenía que estar malinterpretándolo ¡_Estoy seguro_! Tanto cuidarle me había hecho pensar que sentía algo por él, pero no era cierto, yo no podía sentir nada por Gray y sin embargo, haber creído aunque fuera por un segundo, que aquel chico podría haber sido mi chico moreno de ojos azules al que cuidaba, me había hecho desear un instante, haber sido el otro chico al que estaba besando. ¡_Estaba fatal de la cabeza_!

Convivir con Gray me estaba volviendo loco, pero completamente loco. Además… aunque me gustase… ¿Sería yo capaz de hacerle esto a mi compañero de equipo? Porque Natsu esto…no me lo perdonaría y sabía perfectamente, cómo de desesperado estaba Natsu, porque últimamente no pegaba ojo, estaba siempre hablándome de Gray, explicándome lo que le gustaba o lo que no, de lo que tenía miedo, de cómo era y sinceramente… sé que Natsu lo amaba demasiado. ¡_No sé si yo alguna vez podría querer tanto como él lo hacía con Gray_! Yo no podría alejarme de la persona a la que quería por muy bueno que eso fuera para su rehabilitación ¡_Estaba siendo muy duro para Natsu_!

Entre todas las chicas que me rodearon, elegí a una morena de pelo corto con ojos oscuros ¡_Aunque creo que la elegí porque me recordaba un poco a Gray_! No tenía sus ojos ¡_pero es que aquí en este país, nadie tendría sus ojos_!

Pensé si ir a casa sería una buena idea, más que nada por Gray, así que al final… decidí llevarla a un hotel, no quería que Gray viera el desfile de chicas que pasaban siempre por mi casa, porque generalmente, no repetía chica. Llegamos al hotel y le abrí la puerta del coche con caballerosidad para luego pedir una habitación lujosa.

La chica me acompañó hasta la habitación e incluso antes de abrir la puerta, ya me estaba besando. La besé y creo que me pasé incluso de fuerza con ella ¡_pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no había tenido relaciones y me apetecía hasta tal extremo… que no pude evitar emocionarme_! La chica sonrió por mi efusividad y entre besos mientras iba quitándome la ropa, caminamos hacia la cama.

Cuando caí sobre ella encima de aquel mullido colchón, vi a Gray y presioné con mis dedos los ojos para luego quitarlos y volver a mirar, estaba la chica ¡_Desde luego que me estaba volviendo loco_! Yo no quería hacerlo con Gray ¿Con un chico? ¡_Ni loco_! Volví a besarla pero al levantar de nuevo el rostro, no paraba de ver a Gray, con aquella mirada inocente que tenía, con sus manos acariciando mi espalda y bajando hacia mi trasero, con sus piernas enrollándose en mí mientras besaba mi cuello ¡_Era imposible no pensar en Gray_! Y no sabía que hacer.

Al final seguí aunque tuve que cerrar los ojos ¡_no quería ver si realmente aparecía la chica o Gray ante mí_! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Cada beso de aquella chica, cada mordida de ella en mi cuello, cada caricia, yo la sentía como si hubiera sido Gray quien me la diera y realmente, creí estar volviéndome loco, porque no podía concentrarme en la chica que yo había traído. Lo peor de todo… es que incluso pensando en Gray, me excité. Eso complicaba aún más las cosas, porque ahora ya estaba dudando yo mismo de si no me gustaban los chicos.

Tenía que centrarme, no era posible que a mí me gustasen los chicos, no podía ser y punto. Había venido con una hermosa chica, estaba acostándome con una chica, estaba besando a una chica. Eso es lo que intentaba pensar una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sobretodo cuando me hundí en ella. Por suerte para mí, sus agudos gemidos hicieron que la imagen de Gray desapareciera, más que nada porque era una voz femenina que no coincidía para nada con la del chico. Por lo menos ahora mientras la penetraba, veía a la chica.

Cumplí lo mejor que pude, porque con todas las dudas que tenía en este momento en mi cabeza, no sé ni como fui capaz de hacerlo. Desde luego, este asunto tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes, porque no era normal lo que me estaba pasando ¡_yo nunca había dudado de mí mismo en cuanto a mis preferencias sexuales_! ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? Y encima… con el amor de Natsu ¿Me convertía eso en un mal amigo? ¡_En que problema me estaba metiendo_!

Descansé unos minutos con aquella chica entre los brazos, chica a la que seguramente… no volvería a ver, porque así era yo y era una de las cosas de las que mi mejor amigo Jellal siempre se quejaba, de que era un mujeriego empedernido, que no podía querer a una, sólo jugaba con ellas ¡_Supongo que en algo tenía razón aunque no en todo_! Habría dejado estos juegos si hubiera encontrado a mi pareja perfecta, pero no lo había hecho.

Ahora que pensaba en Jellal… él era mi mejor amigo, podría comentarle esta duda que me había salido… pero no, casi prefería que no porque era capaz de reírse de mí de la misma forma en que yo me burlaba de él en el trabajo cuando le quitaban de su puesto. Supongo que era una duda mía y debía afrontarla yo.

Cuando salí del hotel y dejé a la chica en su casa, volví a la mía. Abrí la puerta despacio y con mucho cuidado por no despertar a Gray, porque ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Lucy se habría marchado ya. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme la luz de la mampara de cocina encendida y a Gray sentado en un taburete alto de la isla de la cocina comiéndose una tarrina de helado. Sonreí cuando él me sonrió a mí al verme entrar con tanto cuidado.

~ ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – le pregunté y él me señaló el bote de helado justo cuando iba a coger otra cucharada. - ¿puedo acompañarte? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando al sacar la cuchara del bote de helado me la pasó hacia mí para que diera el mordisco. Yo me quedé unos segundos dudando, porque con la nochecita que había llevado hoy viéndole en todos los sitios y pensando cómo sería besarle, ahora me daba helado de su cuchara ¡_Que había estado en su boca_! Me había paralizado y luchaba contra mí mismo si eso estaría bien o no. Gray movió la cuchara levemente como indicándome que me lo comiese y con aquella sonrisa y esos ojazos que tenía ¿Cómo decirle que no? Al final metí la cuchara en mi boca comiéndome el trozo de helado.

No sé si el helado me gustó o no, porque yo estaba pensando que había metido en mi boca una cuchara que había utilizado Gray, era como haberle besado indirectamente. Me sentía igual cuando una de mis ligues bebía de la misma botella de cerveza que la mía ¡_Me encantaba eso_!

¿Cómo podía estar yo pensando que me gustaba esa dulzura e inocencia que tenía Gray? ¡Era un chico! No podía gustarme él y sin embargo, aquí estaba, sentado frente a él comiendo de su cuchara mientras miraba aquellos labios deseando besarlos. ¡_Mañana urgentemente en el festival, tenía que hablar con Jellal_! A alguien tenía que contarle lo que me estaba pasando y Jellal era mi mejor amigo ¡_Esperaba que él me entendiera, aunque no sé si lo haría_!


	45. Chapter 45: Festival

Gray Fullbuster POV

Era la primera vez que iba a un festival… en verdad era mi primera vez para muchas cosas, porque no acordarme de nada, es lo que tenía ¡_me emocionaba la idea de ir al festival_! Allí nos encontramos con Lucy y con Hibiki, al que había conocido ayer en la cafetería, al que no conocía era al novio de Lucy y aunque me saludó muy amable… había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarme.

Además… me miraba muy extraño desde que se enteró que no podía hablar ¡_Era un tío raro_! O eso pensé yo. Aunque allí habían quedado con muchos amigos, yo al que de verdad quería ver era a Natsu y no sé el motivo, pero quería verle, hacía ya muchos días que no sabía nada de él y la verdad… es que me moría de ganas de estar un rato con él. Creo… que me gustaba estar con él por la simple razón de que parecía conocerme y aún tenía muchas dudas, quería que alguien me ayudase a solventarlas y desde luego… esa persona debía de ser Natsu.

Cuando llegué, me asombré con todo, las decoraciones, los puestos, las chicas vistiendo kimono ¡_Claro que yo había venido normal_! Aunque Lucy apareció muy elegante con un kimono blanco con decoración de pétalos de cerezo. Loke vino hasta mí y me indicó una caseta con juegos de carnavales.

~ Vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa cogiéndome de la mano para que le acompañase – te enseño a jugar.

Le acompañé y estuve viendo como él jugaba a diferentes juegos para luego enseñarme, hasta que vi un puesto de comida y le indiqué con una sonrisa hacia él. Loke lo miró y luego sonrió.

~ Son dangos – me dijo – está muy bueno ¿Quieres probar uno? – me preguntó y yo asentí – pues compremos un par.

Loke los compró y me dio un palillo donde iban los dangos. Me comí uno y estaba delicioso, aunque luego Loke se puso a explicarme que había de muchos sabores, pero que como no sabía cuales me gustaban, había comprado los que tenían pasta de castaña, porque eran sus preferidos. Los amigos de Loke aparecieron en ese momento, por lo menos un par, a una ya la conocía del hospital, Erza y se acercó a saludarme, se alegró de verme tan recuperado y luego se fue con las chicas a disfrutar.

Loke desapareció enseguida del lado de Erza para ir corriendo hacia un chico de cabello oscuro, casi azulado y pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras sonreía y le bromeaba ¡_Parecían muy amigos_! Y entonces el chico me miró y se sorprendió. Quitó el brazo de Loke de sus hombros ante la sorpresa de éste y caminó hacia mí.

~ ¿Te conozco? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza ¡_porque nunca le había visto_! Me acordaría de este chico, principalmente porque era guapo y fuerte, tenía algo que llamaba la atención.

~ ¿Cómo vas a conocerle Jellal? – le preguntó Loke por detrás – es americano, ha tenido un accidente y se está recuperando estos días en mi casa. Se llama Gray.

~ ¿Americano? – preguntó Jellal hacia Loke como si se hubiera sorprendido más, aunque yo creo… que había algo que ocultaba.

Supongo que me dio esa intuición, porque tenía la misma mirada que tenía yo, es más… juraría que sus ojos eran azules como los míos, pero mucho más oscuros, por eso no llamaban tanto la atención como hacían los míos. Quizá tenía un rasgo oriental marcado que yo no tenía, pero en parte… me recordaba bastante a mí, a mí me daba la sensación como si nos pareciésemos más de lo que realmente saltaba a primera vista.

~ Siento lo del accidente – me dijo – si necesitas algo dínoslo – comentó muy amable, aunque yo seguía viendo en él esa mirada perdida, tal y como yo la tenía. Asentí y me sonrió ¡_y tenía una sonrisa bonita… forzada… pero bonita_!

De todas formas, yo seguía sintiendo que ese chico por dentro, le pasaba algo, como si estuviera sufriendo y en parte… me daba algo de pena, porque aunque sonreía mucho estando con sus amigos y compañeros, esa sonrisa que tenía de la que nadie parecía percatarse, estaba vacía.

Terminé de comerme los Dangos y entonces, al fondo, vi venir a Natsu con otro compañero. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, con una de esas sonrisas de niño pequeño cuando ve un caramelo gigante que quiere comerse, de esa forma es de la que sonreí yo al verle ¡porque algo dentro de mí, quería ver a ese chico! Aunque cuando llegó hasta nosotros, la sonrisa se me apagó, porque tras saludarnos y verme a mí, apartó su mirada bajándola al suelo ¿Por qué no me miraba? ¿Por qué pasaba de mí si yo llevaba días esperando por verle? ¿No quería verme?

Entonces empezó a dolerme la cabeza, ¡_no quería verme_! Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de palabras, de frases repitiendo una y otra vez que no querían verme, que no me querían ¿por qué recordaba esas frases? Porque la que más se quedó en mis pensamientos fue "chucho callejero" y no sé por qué. Caí de rodillas al suelo sujetándome la cabeza por el dolor ¡_Dolía mucho_! Me estaba mareando con las frases que se repetían una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrí, todo había desparecido de mi cabeza, frente a mí se encontraban todos rodeándome y preguntándome si estaba bien.

Yo busqué a Natsu entre todos ellos y lo encontré, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer. No sé lo que pensarían los demás pero tampoco me importó, me agarré a la pierna de Natsu y no la solté. Éste se sorprendió pero creo que al igual que yo, porque no sé el motivo que me impulsaba hacia él, es como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, como si se pusiera en marcha sólo cuando estaba él cerca, todo iba en su dirección y yo no sabía por qué, no me acordaba y quería recordarlo.

Natsu se agachó hasta mí y soltó mis manos de su pierna para luego darme un abrazo. Mi nariz quedó en su cuello, justo por encima de su hombro y podía olerle, tenía un olor único y especial, me gustaba, me tranquilizaba, ahora que lo pensaba… yo había olido esto antes, la ropa que él me tajo olía exactamente como él. Algo cayó en mi hombro, algo frío y húmedo, entonces me di cuenta de que Natsu estaba llorando, había enterrado su rostro en mi hombro para que nadie le viera y estaba llorando, ahogando sus sollozos para evitar que le descubrieran los demás. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le había hecho llorar yo? ¿Por qué le haría llorar yo? yo no quería verle llorar.

Me quedé quieto esperando a que se calmase y pareció hacerlo, porque noté como se movía separándose del abrazo para mirarme y darme una gran sonrisa ¡_Yo estaba confuso_! No sé por qué había llorado, no sé por qué estaba sonriéndome ahora.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería saber de él. Afirmé con la cabeza.

~ ¿Quieres ir a jugar a algo? – me preguntó Loke intentando distraerme de todo esto que me estaba sucediendo, intentando que regresara a la normalidad.

Natsu me miraba y yo no podía dejar de mirarle a él. Le vi mover su mano y noté como tocaba mi mejilla ¡_Era muy cálida y me gustaba_!

~ Ve con Loke – me dijo sonriendo – te divertirás.

Le hice caso y cogí la mano de Loke que me la estaba dando para ayudarme a levantarme. Me ayudó y una vez estuve en pie, le seguí por los distintos puestos de atracciones, aunque no dejaba de mirar atrás hacia Natsu, que seguía en el suelo mientras su compañero le ponía la mano en el hombro ¿Era yo quién le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Era yo quien le hacía llorar?

Jugamos a un par de atracciones y Loke parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, tanto que no quise molestarle cuando se cruzó con unos amigos y se entretuvo hablando con ellos, pero yo había visto un pasillo de linternas que iban hacia el templo y quería verlas de cerca, porque eran preciosas, como lámparas recubiertas de papel.

Me separé un poco para ir hacia el templo, la verdad es que había mucha gente. ¡_Ya no podía ver a Loke desde donde estaba_! Pero sabía que no estaba lejos. En realidad… creo que no debería haberme alejado de él, pero es que me moría de ganas por ver aquellas luces y Loke estaba entretenido con sus amigos, así que no quise molestarle por una tontería así.

Alguien tras de mí me llamó ¡_no creo que hubiera muchos que se llamasen Gray en este país_! Miré entre la gente y al final, pude ver a un chico de cabello blanco y de unos veinticinco años viniendo hacia mí junto con un amigo, aunque era un poco extraño, porque tenía un mechón de pelo blanco en el flequillo. Los miré y sinceramente… ellos me conocían, pero yo no sabía muy bien quienes eran.

~ Hola Gray, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – me comentó y yo no sabía muy bien que pensar de él, porque sonreía pero no me gustaba su sonrisa. - ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – me preguntó y tampoco sabía como decirle que no podía hablar.

Loke me encontró en ese momento hablando con esta persona y se acercó enseguida saludando a los allí presentes ¡_que yo seguía sin saber quienes eran_!

~ Loke Heartfilia – dijo presentándose a los dos chicos delante nuestro.

~ Lyon Bastia – le comentó el otro chico - ¿Heartfilia? ¿El de los hospitales y el de los viñedos? – preguntó y Loke asintió. - ¿Y qué hace alguien como tú con mi hermano?

~ ¿Tu hermano?

Yo aluciné ¿Era mi hermano? ¿Por qué no recordaba siquiera a mi hermano? Se supone que sería algo cercano a mí.

~ Bueno hermanastro más bien – comentó – en realidad ni siquiera eso, mi madre lo adoptó cuando era un niño, he estado muy preocupado por ti, desapareciste de golpe.

~ Tuvo un accidente – dijo Loke – pero ya está mejor, aunque no recuerda nada, siento si te ha molestado que no te reconociera, la verdad es que no se acuerda de nadie.

~ Vaya – dijo Lyon – pobrecito, ven aquí, me has tenido muy preocupado – dijo ahora abalanzándose sobre mí y abrazándome.

~ Os puedo dejar a solas un rato si queréis – dijo Loke de golpe – lo único… es que no puede hablar, así que no creo que os podáis comunicar mucho.

~ No pasa nada, agradezco el gesto. Sí que me gustaría estar un rato a solas con él, me ha tenido muy preocupado.

~ De acuerdo – dijo Loke – estaré justo en ese puesto de allí cuando acabéis.

~ Vale – dijo Lyon.


	46. Chapter 46: Malos entendidos

Loke Heartfilia POV

La verdad es que no sabía que Gray tenía un hermano, pero allí estaba, delante de nosotros y claro… ¿Cómo iba a negarme a que le viera su hermano? Habría estado muy preocupado por él estas dos semanas que estuvo desaparecido, así que preferí dejarles a solas un rato. Volví con los compañeros a los que había dejado para buscar a Gray y esperé en la caseta donde les había dicho que estaría.

Me giré mirando hacia Gray que seguía allí hablando con Lyon ¡_Tampoco quería dejarle sin supervisión, así que de vez en cuando miraba_! Y entonces, en una de esas veces que me giré, mis ojos se cruzaron con Jellal frente a un puesto de Dangos mirando ¡_ni siquiera sabía que a Jellal le gustaban_!

Jellal los compró y al girarse mientras se metía el primero en la boca, me vio sonriéndole. ¡_Me ignoró_! Se dio la vuelta decidido a marcharse a seguir viendo tiendas. ¿Cómo era capaz de ignorarme? Me acerqué hasta él cortándole el paso y me miró extrañado.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó

~ Que raro eres – le dije mirando los Dangos que había comprado – ¿es Teppanyaki? – él afirmó con la cabeza – pero si eso es muy ácido ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?

~ Me gusta lo ácido – me dijo.

¡_No… sí ácido era un rato el tío_! Y seco… y frío… porque parecía un tímpano de hielo. Hablaba conmigo y en este momento, no notaba que tuviera sentimiento alguno. Intentó pasar por mi lado para seguir caminado pero volví a bloquearle el camino.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntarme.

~ En realidad… me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, pero me da un poco de vergüenza – le dije y él se sorprendió.

~ ¿Tú? ¿vergüenza? – me preguntó y sonrió – eso es nuevo, dime – me dijo ahora.

~ Aquí no quiero decírtelo, hay mucha gente – le confesé

Jellal resopló y me rebasó dirigiéndose hacia detrás de los puestos donde no había gente, hacia la zona oscura entre los árboles de cerezo. Le seguí y cuando llegué, me apoyé contra el tronco de uno de los cerezos para evitar desmayarme cuando le soltase aquella bomba que desde ayer me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

~ Creo que me gusta un poco Gray – le dije de golpe y éste abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo dejando el Dango a medio comer, luego empezó a reírse.

~ No me hagas reír con tus bromas – me soltó - ¿a ti? ¿Gustarte un chico? – me preguntó – ni de coña, eres un mujeriego empedernido, no hay remedio contigo enserio…

~ Jellal, que va enserio, llevo desde ayer dándole vueltas a la cabeza ¿Y sí me gustan los chicos?

~ Que no te gustan los chicos – me dijo muy serio.

~ ¿Y cómo voy a estar seguro?

~ ¿Necesitas una prueba o qué? ¿por qué no vas entonces y le besas? Saldrás de dudas – me dijo volviendo a comerse con tranquilidad los Dangos que había comprado.

~ No quiero besarle y que se haga falsas ilusiones si luego no me gustan los chicos

~ Cuanto lío por un puñetero beso – me dijo con desgana.

Le vi comerse el último Dango y me miró como quien mira a alguien que le molesta, en realidad me miraba como si mi problema fuera lo más fácil del mundo a resolver y yo estuviera haciendo una montaña de ello. Se acercó hasta mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre mí. No pude retirarme aunque lo intenté, pues me golpeé contra el árbol de detrás en el que estaba apoyado. ¡_Me estaba besando_! Mi compañero de equipo me estaba besando y no entendía por qué. ¿Era por lo que yo le había dicho? Su mano pasó tras mi nuca y noté en ese momento como empujaba su rostro más hacia mí profundizando el beso, metiendo su lengua sin cuidado alguno, abriéndose paso incluso a la fuerza con tal de entrar y lo hizo. Yo ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos por la sorpresa que me había pegado ¡_primera… ni siquiera sabía que Jellal era Gay_! Y en segundo ¡_Me estaba besando a mí, el mujeriego número uno_!

Sinceramente, su boca sabía completamente ácida y supuse que era por los Dangos que se había comido pero por un pequeño momento, cuando dejé de darle vueltas a que me estaba besando, aquel sabor extremadamente ácido y su beso posesivo, me gustó. Cuando se separó, al verme con los ojos abiertos y paralizado contra el árbol empezó a reírse.

~ Ves como no te gustan los chicos – me dijo – asunto resulto.

~ ¿Eres maricón? – le pregunté de golpe

~ Gracias – me dijo casi sintiéndose insultado – ahora queda claro que no lo eres, prefiero que digas homosexual, la otra palabra queda casi como un insulto – me especificó – y sí – me respondió

~ ¿Cómo puedes saber tan fácil que no me gustan los chicos?

~ Por esa cara de asco que acabas de poner. O no te gusto yo, o desde luego… no te gustan los chicos y sinceramente… ninguno me había rechazado hasta ahora, así que no te gustan los chicos – me dijo – Ya puedes quitar la cara de asco… que no volveré a hacerlo – me dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

En realidad… él decía que no me gustaban los chicos porque no me gustaba su beso ¡_pero es que su beso, por un leve momento… me había gustado_! Me había gustado en el momento que dejé de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo o en que era un chico. Cuando mi mente se relajó, su beso me gustó, es más… Jellal tenía una forma de besar tan pasional y dominante… que me había encantado ¡_Ninguna chica había sido como él_! Creo que porque el dominante siempre era yo. ¿Esto quería decir que podía gustarme Gray? ¿Qué me gustaban los chicos?

Cuando Jellal se marchaba, se tropezó con Natsu que venía corriendo y si no llega a ser porque Jellal lo cogió, me habría golpeado. ¿Qué narices le pasaba ahora a este? Desde luego estaba como una cabra.

~ Serás imbécil –me gritó - ¿Dónde está Gray? – me preguntó y entonces caí.

¡_Mierda_! Le había dejado sin supervisión sólo por solventar mi duda sobre él. Pero bueno, tampoco era para intentar golpearme, estaba bajo supervisión, sólo que de su hermano, aunque todos conocíamos a Natsu, era muy temperamental.

~ Natsu, cálmate –le pidió Jellal.

~ ¿Dónde narices está? – me preguntó aún gritando mientras Jellal lo sujetaba.

~ Estaba con su hermano – los ojos de Natsu se abrieron tanto, que me dio hasta miedo.

~ Eres un pedazo de gilipollas – me soltó – Suéltame – gritó ahora hacia Jellal – tengo que encontrarle.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté asustándome.

~ Su hermano es el mayor capullo de todos, le ha herido, le hizo cortes, intentó violarle, le encerró en un psiquiátrico, lo tenía en su casa como si fuera un perro – me gritó – Encuéntralo

~ Yo… yo no lo sabía, no me contaste nada de su hermano.

~ Me dijisteis que no dijera nada para no confundirle, te pedí que le cuidaras, ¡_te lo pedí maldita sea_! Confié en ti, me alejé de él aunque me dolía para que se recuperase – dijo a punto de llorar - ¿por qué no estás con él? Creí que no ibas a dejarle solo en ningún momento.

Jellal le soltó y éste salió corriendo en dirección contraria para buscar a Gray. ¡_Pero es que yo no sabía nada de su hermano_! Podía alguien habérmelo explicado.

~ ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a ayudarnos a buscarle? – me preguntó Jellal.

~ Voy a buscar – le dije

No creo ni que me hubiera escuchado, porque le vi salir corriendo hacia uno de los miradores de la colina ¿Por qué iba al mirador? Y entonces lo entendí, él siempre pensaba como un francotirador, desde el lugar más alto podía verlo todo. Yo corrí hacia la feria, suponía que si él lo encontraba antes que yo, me avisaría.

Delante de mí estaba Natsu que se cruzó con un chico de cabello rubio y le pidió ¡_Bueno… casi le exigió que buscase a Gray_! No le hizo falta decir más para que aquel chico empezase a correr junto a Rogue buscándole.

Llevaba como diez minutos corriendo sin rumbo fijo intentando encontrarle cuando sonó mi móvil, pero como el mío, debió sonar a todos los del equipo de élite, porque era un mensaje de Jellal dirigido a todo el equipo. "_Templo_" era lo único que ponía. El templo no estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba y corrí hacia él llegando justo en el momento en que Natsu cogía del brazo a Gray empujándole hacia atrás y alejándole de Lyon para ponerse en medio con una notable cara de enfado mientras le gritaba que no le tocase.

Gray le miró desde atrás y parecía enfadado, tanto que incluso cogió del brazo a Natsu e intentó irse con su hermano, pero Natsu volvió a impedírselo ¡_Estaba muy enfadado_!

~ Cabréate conmigo si quieres – le gritó Natsu a Gray – pero no te vas a ir con tu hermano, puede que tú no te acuerdes pero yo sí y no te vas a ir con este desgraciado.

~ No le hagas caso – escuché a su hermano – te dice eso porque ahora quiere intentar mantenerte a salvo de todo y de todos porque no pudo hacerlo antes, no creíste en él, le dejaste sólo, le hiciste daño, le atropellaron por tu culpa, está así por tu culpa Natsu – le repitió Lyon sonriendo – si no hubieras venido aquel día a mi casa, él seguiría en su habitación y no habría salido corriendo.

~ Te lo llevarás por encima de mi cadáver – le gritó Natsu – porque no voy a soltarle en tus asquerosas manos, sólo quieres aprovecharte de él ahora que está vulnerable y no voy a permitirlo.

~ Deja que decida él – le dijo Lyon – ¿Qué prefieres Gray? ¿Quedarte con él que no confió en ti ni una vez o venir conmigo, con tu hermano?

~ ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad Lyon? – le dijo Natsu – porque yo no confié en él por tus artimañas y esa es mi culpa, pero tú intentaste propasarte con él, ¿Cómo puedes intentar violar a tu hermano? Es tu hermano.

~ No es mi hermano – gritó Lyon – es el niño que cogió mi madre en casa. Gray –dijo refiriéndose a él – nos queríamos, es él quien intenta separarnos – le soltó y me quedé helado.

~ Deja de confundirle – le gritó Natsu pero Gray dio un paso hacia su hermano ante el asombro de todos, incluido de Jellal que llegaba en ese momento del mirador.

El chico rubio que estaba a mi lado fue el primero que se acercó hasta Gray y le cogió del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando hacia Lyon.

~ No vayas con él Gray – le dijo con suavidad y dulzura.

~ Gracias – dijo Natsu casi agradeciéndole que viniera a ayudarle.

~ Ven conmigo – le dijo el rubio y Gray dudó un segundo mirándole para luego empezar a llorar y derrumbarse en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía como si intentase hablar pero no podía, al final tras unos segundos llorando en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza, se levantó quitándole el bolso a Lucy y esparciendo las cosas por el suelo buscando algo… un pintalabios ¿Para qué narices quería un pintalabios? Lo abrió y escribió algo en el suelo "_Sting_". El rubio se quedó mirando aquel nombre y luego miraba a Gray quien estaba sonriéndole.

~ ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó el rubio y sorprendentemente… Gray asintió abrazándole

~ Que conmovedor… pero Gray debe venir conmigo, soy su tutor – dijo Lyon


	47. Chapter 47: Mantenerte a salvo

Natsu Dragneel POV

Menos mal que Sting estaba allí, porque yo no podía detener a Gray ¡Ahora era él quien no confiaba en mí! Supongo que lo tenía merecido por haberle fallado tantas veces, pero gracias a Sting, Lyon no se lo llevó esta vez, aunque seguía teniendo la tutela y me había pedido hablar en privado… por lo que suponía… que algo se le ocurriría. ¡_Quizá ahora intentase hacerse el bueno con Gray para llevárselo a la cama_! Sería más fácil sí él quería, encima no podrían detenerle porque sería sexo consentido en vez de violación.

Me sorprendió cuando reconoció a Sting, pero me entristeció que a mí no me reconociera. ¿Qué le habría pasado por la cabeza a Gray en aquel momento? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo recordar a Sting? ¿Fue cuando le cogió del brazo para pararle? ¿Lo había hecho antes eso Sting para hacer que lo recordase? ¡_Menos mal que estaba Sting allí_! Caí al suelo llorando ¡_no aguantaba más_! ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que Lyon le dejase en paz? Una vez me conseguí calmar, salí tras Lyon para ver que quería, porque mi relación con Gray acababa aquí, él no volvería a fijarse en mí. Alcancé a Lyon en la explanada de atrás.

~ ¿Qué narices quieres? – le pregunté gritándole.

~ ¿Qué quiero? – me preguntó.

~ Sí, ¿Qué quieres para dejarle en paz de una puñetera vez?

~ El favor de tu madre – me dijo – que estés conmigo, sólo conmigo, que no pienses en Gray. Si haces lo que te diga… dejaré a Gray en paz, ni siquiera pediré que venga a vivir conmigo bajo mi tutela y sabes que puedo llevármelo en este mismo momento. ¿Qué vas a decidir Natsu? – me preguntó sonriendo y yo lo dudé un momento.

Hacer lo que él quisiera con tal de que dejase a Gray en paz, era su libertad a cambio de mi esclavitud a su lado, pero al menos yo podía defenderme, Gray no lo haría, se asustaría de su hermano, de que le llevara al psiquiátrico, de que pudiera hacerle cualquier cosa. Conmigo no tenía mi tutela, ni me restringía el dinero porque lo ganaba yo mismo con mi trabajo y mi sudor, yo era independiente completamente mientras Gray dependía de él.

~ Tú decides Natsu… O vienes tú o viene Gray – me dijo – y te aseguro que a Gray voy a follarle hasta que grite y teniendo en cuenta que no puede hablar, va a ser mucho – se reía ahora con su amigo.

~ Sí salgo contigo de nuevo ¿le dejas a él en paz? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – me dijo

~ ¿Y le das su parte de la herencia? – le pregunté ahora y él dudó – mi madre y yo por su herencia Lyon, nosotros te haremos ganar mucho más dinero, mi madre controla la mayor revista del país, es publicidad gratis para tu complejo hotelero y lo sabes.

~ Está bien – me dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso

Sinceramente, me dio asco, pero no podía hacer más por Gray, él no volvería a mí, no confiaba en mí, pero al menos… podía salvarle de Lyon, al menos tres años, hasta que cumpliera los 21 años y pudiera ser completamente libre y con su herencia.

~ Mañana mismo en cuanto abra el banco, le ingresarás su parte de la herencia en su cuenta – le dije

~ Por supuesto Natsu… ¿me acompañarás a ver como lo ingreso?

~ Sí – le dije – comprobaré la cuenta y que el dinero esté correcto

~ Si no te fías de mí…

~ Ni un poco – le comenté antes de que acabase la frase.

~ Nos vemos mañana, cielo – me dijo con ironía mientras se marchaba con Hughes.

Cuando volví, Gray no parecía querer soltar el brazo de Sting ¡_ni que se lo fueran a robar_! Pero supongo que al ser al único que había reconocido, estaba feliz y quería estar con él. Sting sólo hacía que mirarle y bromearle. Gray me miró a mí pero enseguida cambió la vista. ¡Esto es lo que obtenía por ponerme como un loco! Pero no iba a permitir que Lyon se lo llevara y menos estando así como estaba ahora.

Aparté a Loke del resto del grupo cogiéndole del brazo y éste me acompañó hacia una zona más oscura. Jellal nos vio, pero no comentó nada, dejó que me lo llevase.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.

~ Ni una más – le dije – no dejes que le pase ni una más, por favor.

~ ¿Qué te sucede? – me preguntó mirándome ahora, aunque yo mantuve la cabeza agachada intentando evitar que viera mi rostro a punto de llorar – te lo encargo a ti Loke, por favor… no le hagas daño y no dejes que se lo hagan.

~ ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

~ Porque ya lo estoy haciendo – le dije – no voy a poder estar a su lado a partir de ahora, cuídale, por favor – le dije a punto de llorar ¡_le estaba dando al amor de mi vida_!

~ ¿Qué hago con su hermano? – me preguntó.

~ De su hermano… me ocupo yo – le dije – no volverá a molestarle, te lo prometo.

Tras comentarle aquello a Loke, me giré una última vez hacia Gray, seguía allí junto a Sting, supongo que no se separaría de él en bastante tiempo tras haberle recordado. La verdad es que al menos Sting me daba confianza, sé que con él estaría bien, que le ayudaría. Empecé a caminar en dirección al parking para coger mi moto cuando Loke me detuvo.

~ Natsu… ¿Estás bien?

~ No – le dije - ¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando estoy perdiendo a la persona más importante de mi vida? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando veo como se enfada conmigo porque piensa que soy un monstruo sin corazón que no le deja ver a su hermano? Me voy a casa –le dije volviendo a caminar.

Me fui directamente a casa de Lyon, porque sabía que no me dejaría ir a mi casa ahora ¡_me tocaría hacer un sacrificio de tres años_! Y la verdad… es que en este momento todo me daba igual, podría haberme hecho lo que quisiera y me daba igual, sólo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía al pensar en Gray, porque cada vez… estábamos más lejos. Empezaba a pensar que quizá el destino, no quería vernos juntos.

Paré en la puerta de Lyon y parecía que había estado esperándome, porque la puerta se abrió incluso cuando aún estaba bajando de la moto y quitándome el casco.

~ De verdad que haces cualquier cosa por ese crío – me dijo con una sonrisa.

~ Él se merece que hagan cualquier cosa – le dije haciendo referencia a que Lyon, jamás se lo ganó – hasta tener que aguantarte.

~ ¿Qué tiene ese crío? – me preguntó Lyon.

~ No lo sé, dímelo tú que tantas ganas de follártelo tienes – le dije con una sonrisa.

Dormí ese día en su casa, más concretamente en su cama, pero no me atreví ni a tocarlo ¡_no quería_! Una cosa era salir con él y otra era tener sexo, desde luego no quería y aún estando en su casa, en su habitación y en su misma cama, sólo podía llorar pensando en Gray. ¡_Le perdía irremediablemente_! Si sólo pudiera acordarse de mí.

Al día siguiente fuimos al banco y revisé todo lo de la herencia y la transferencia en la cuenta de Gray, no quería que Lyon hiciera trampas también en esto. Después de aquello, se fue a trabajar a su hotel y yo preferí dar una vuelta por el parque. Recordé donde encontré a Gray la primera vez cuando huyó de su casa, tirado en la acera con la mano herida y recordaba cuando me preguntó por mi tatuaje, cuando se tomó el vaso con chocolate que le traje, cuando le acompañé a la facultad ¡_Supongo que serían unos bonitos recuerdos que se quedarían en el pasado_!

Cuando me giré hacia el banco donde le curé la mano, le vi allí sentado y creí que era un espejismo de mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, seguía allí sentado ¡_Entonces era real_! Estaba frente a mí. Mi gran duda era… ¿Qué hacía allí? Claro que todo se solucionó cuando vi a Sting por detrás comprando unos vasos con té.

Fui hasta Sting y me puse a su lado para comprar dos botes de chocolate. Sting me miró, sonrió y le pedí que se quedase un rato más aquí. Él lo entendió perfectamente y sonriéndome me afirmó con la cabeza confirmándome que se quedaba y me daba vía libre. Cogí los dos botes de chocolate y me acerqué hasta Gray pasándole uno por encima de su hombro. Lo cogió enseguida ¡ni siquiera me miró! Y cuando tomó un sorbo descubriendo que no era té, entonces sí me miró comprobando que era yo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y yo le sonreí.

~ Aquí me preguntaste por qué me hice el tatuaje – le dije y él me miró la muñeca – y te contesté que fue por mi padre y te gustó – sonreí – aquel día no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en tu casa y no puedo remediar lo que sucedió en el pasado Gray, pero puedo cambiar el futuro y no quiero que te hagan daño. Quizá ahora no entiendas por qué me puse así con lo de tu hermano, pero créeme cuando te digo, que eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida.

Gray me miraba sorprendido y aproveché para sentarme a su lado ¡Él me dejó hueco! Le miré viendo como se tomaba el chocolate y pude ver por sus manos, que estaba nervioso, él casi siempre lo estaba en los momentos importantes. Yo sonreí y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

~ Haré lo que haga falta para mantenerte a salvo Gray – le dije – da igual lo que me pidan, lo haré sin quejarme, porque no puedo permitirme verte pasar por el infierno por el que lo hiciste y agradezco que no recuerdes eso, porque te permitirá volver a empezar tu vida.

Me acerqué un poco más a él colocando mi mano en su mejilla y pasándola hacia la nuca ¡puede que él no me recordase, pero su cuerpo sí recordaba mis caricias! Podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban a mi tacto, como tragaba saliva cada vez que mi mano se acercaba, como su piel se ponía de carne de gallina a cada caricia, su cuerpo me seguía deseando a mí. No pude evitar unir mis labios a los suyos y me dio igual estar en medio de la calle ¡_Sé que no era correcto_! Pero me daba igual, le deseaba y si tenía que compartir tres años de mi vida con Lyon por salvarle a él, por lo menos, quería llevarme su último beso.

Quería recordar todas y cada una de las noches de mi vida aquellos besos tan dulces e inocentes que tenía, aquellos besos que me encantaban, que me hacían sentir que seguía vivo, que me pedían gritarle cuanto le amaba, porque estaba convencido… de que él era mi pareja perfecta.


	48. Chapter 48: Besos complicados

Gray Fullbuster POV

Natsu me estaba besando y aunque mi cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo, mi cuerpo iba completamente por libre, mi cuerpo había decidido desearle sin preguntar, mi lengua le seguía, le dejé invadir mi boca y ambos lo disfrutamos. Estaba enfado con él por lo de ayer pero sus palabras me estaban ablandando, sus labios me estaban seduciendo, mi cuerpo parecía desearle y quise hablar… quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero no podía, mi mente ahora había decidido recordar fragmentos, no podía hilar los sucesos, pero recordé nuestro primer beso, en su casa, en su sofá, justo cuando descubrió que era adoptado ¡_porque ahora recordaba, que yo era adoptado_! Natsu empezó a separarse de mí con calma, con mucha calma y no pude evitar lanzarme sobre él para continuar ¡_no quería que se alejase_! No quería que dejara de besarme y creo que él mismo se sorprendió cuando fui yo esta vez quien le buscó volviendo a unirlos.

Su beso ya no fue tierno, estaba lleno de pasión, era salvaje, como si quisiera devorar toda mi boca antes de que se la pudieran quitar. Su lengua paseó por donde quiso, entrando y saliendo de mi boca una y otra vez, sus labios apresaban los míos y de vez en cuando, me daba algún leve mordisquillo en el labio inferior que me volvía loco. Gemí levemente aunque se ahogó el sonido dentro de su boca, dentro de la fiereza de su beso y cuando empezó a separarse… aún tenía los ojos cerrados como si esperase que volviera y me sorprendí yo mismo al escuchar mi voz.

~ Nat… Natsu – le dije con un tono de voz ronco y casi afónico

Natsu me miró sorprendido, no se creía que había podido hablar, que había dicho su nombre como la primera palabra después de semanas sin haber dicho ni un mísero sonido. Aún no podía hablar del todo, notaba mi voz dura y áspera, como si aún tuviera que encontrar el sonido real de mi voz, estaba medio afónico, pero esperaba que se fuera pasando.

~ ¿Gray? – me preguntó Natsu dudando aún de que hubiera hablado e intenté repetirlo.

La primera vez que lo intenté no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta, pero a la segunda vez, conseguí que saliera.

~ Natsu – le dije esta vez del tirón, sin tener que parar para intentar decirlo entero.

~ Estás hablando – me dijo emocionado – estás diciendo mi nombre.

~ No te recuerdo bien – le dije aún con la voz medio afónica aunque se iba pasando poco a poco a medida que hablaba y cogía soltura – pero recuerdo… recuerdo el primer beso – le dije – fue tierno y dulce… yo estaba llorando porque descubriste que era adoptado.

~ Sí – me dijo – sí… fue así.

~ Tengo dudas – le dije - ¿Yo… te quería? – le pregunté - ¿Qué había entre nosotros? ¿Por qué tenías cosas mías?

~ Yo no sé si me querías, pero quiero pensar que sí – me respondió – y no, no había nada serio entre nosotros porque tu hermano siempre se interponía, pero sigo queriéndote, no he dejado de hacerlo ni un segundo Gray. Cuando llegaste aquí a Japón, viniste con apenas dos camisetas y dos pantalones, así que te dejé mi ropa antes de ir a comprarte algo nuevo, por eso tenía yo tu ropa – me dijo.

~ ¿Por eso huele a ti toda mi ropa? – le pregunté

~ Puede ser, sí, la mayoría era mía – me comentó.

~ ¿Era verdad lo que dijo mi hermano? ¿Es verdad que no confías en mí? – le pregunté ahora de golpe aunque algo me decía, que eso era verdad.

~ Es cierto – me dijo – me dejé engañar por los trucos de Lyon, no creí que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos, creí que no podía ser tan cabrón y me equivoqué, confié en él en vez de en ti y lo siento, lo siento mucho porque debí creerte a ti, era a ti a quien amaba, no sé por qué no pude hacerlo. – se le notaba dolido, pero yo necesitaba pensar en todo esto.

~ Natsu… yo necesito tiempo – le comenté – ni siquiera sé quien soy ahora mismo ¿Cómo voy a saber mis sentimientos? No puedo ver nada ahora, no sé en quien creer, en quien confiar, no sé quien dice la verdad y quien la mentira, necesito tiempo para centrarme en lo que sentía.

~ Lo tendrás – me dijo – Duda de lo que quieras…pero jamás dudes de que te quiero.

~ Vale – le dije.

El móvil de Natsu sonó y pude leer el nombre de mi hermano en él. Lo cogió enseguida y se apartó un poco de mí, lo único que conseguí escuchar, es que iba para allí, así que se marchaba. Se despidió de mí, le di las gracias por el chocolate y se marchó llamando a Sting con la mano para que viniera conmigo.

Sting se sorprendió al escucharme hablar y yo estaba emocionado por haber conseguido recuperar mi voz, por lo menos eso cambiaría las cosas, podía comunicarme ¡_Aunque seguía sin poder ordenar mis sentimientos_!

Es cierto que cuando veía a Natsu… mi corazón se desbocaba, quería estar con él, quería verle, Natsu me atraía mucho, pero en parte… no podía saber si realmente era amor lo que sentía por él o cariño ¡_no estaba seguro de nada_!

Sting me dejó en casa después del paseo, algo que agradecí, porque además de despejarme, había visto a Natsu y recuperado mi voz. Ahora estaba emocionado, quería ver la cara que pondría Loke cuando me escuchase hablar. Le esperé en el salón y luego pensé que sería bueno si le preparaba la comida ¡_Él ya había hecho mucho por mí_!

Cogí de una estantería un libro de recetas ¡_porque de cocinar… me acordaba más bien poco_! Miré el reloj… Loke tendría que venir ya en nada, tenía que estar al caer. Aún así miré las recetas y cuando encontré una que me llamó la atención, saqué los ingredientes y me dispuse a hacerlo.

Iba muy bien, ¡_hasta había batido ya los huevos en un cuenco_! Pero no sé qué pasó al encender el fuego, porque cuando encendí el fogón y vi la llama salir, me paralicé unos segundos y justo después… recordaba gritos, recordaba llamas por todo el lugar, recordaba hasta el calor que hacía y el humo que salía. Me alejé de la llama y me acurruqué en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el mueble de la cocina más alejado mientras lloraba.

En aquel momento entraba por la puerta Loke y al ver la llama ¡_que era pequeña_! Y escucharme llorar, vino corriendo hacia la cocina cortando el gas para apagar el fogón y acercarse hacia mí abrazándome.

~ Ya está – me dijo acariciándome el pelo – ya ha pasado ¿El fuego, verdad? Sí Natsu me dijo que tenías miedo al fuego.

~ Me estaba quemando – le dije aún llorando y él se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz.

~ ¿Estás hablando? – me dijo cortando el abrazo y sonriendo

~ Sí – le dije intentando sonreír.

~ Ven aquí, yo no voy a dejar que te quemes ¿Vale? – dijo volviendo a abrazarme

~ Yo sólo quería prepararte algo de comer

~ No te preocupes – me dijo ahora mirándome mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

No sé por qué me miraba tanto y tan fijamente, tampoco sabía por qué estaba su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla y limpiando mis lágrimas, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, me estaba besando. Me quedé un poco paralizado y es que ahora dudaba más, porque no tenía claro lo de Natsu y ahora menos lo de Loke ¿Qué sentimientos tenía yo?

No es que sus besos no fueran tiernos y dulces, ¡_Qué lo eran_! Pero es que yo estaba ahora más confundido que esta mañana. Si Natsu por el que mi cuerpo parecía sentir algo realmente fuerte, me confundía… imagínate Loke, el que había estado estas últimas semanas conmigo conviviendo, el que me había explicado todo, el que me ofrecía esas sonrisas tan bonitas que tenía, el que me cuidaba y se preocupaba… ahora estaba peor incluso que esta mañana, porque no sabía ordenador ni mis propios sentimientos.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba igual que con el beso de Natsu, pero mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en que había besado a dos chicos, dos muy diferentes y que no sabía que estaba pasando, ni por qué ambos me besaban precisamente el mismo día.

Me dejé llevar por Loke, por su beso, intentando descifrar el enigma de mis propios pensamientos. Lo único que tenía claro… es que estos dos chicos, estos dos besos… me estaban complicando las cosas.

Cuando Loke se separó de mí, me preguntó si quería ir a comer fuera, así celebrábamos que había vuelto a hablar y me pareció una idea estupenda en cuanto dijo además de llamar a su hermana y a Hibiki. ¡_Así que hoy… comíamos fuera_! Y no pude evitar sonreír por la idea ¡_Aunque_ _no sé si eso confundiría a Loke por lo del beso_! Algo que pensé tarde, porque ya había sonreído.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la frase de Natsu...

_"Jamás dudes de que te quiero"_


	49. Chapter 49: Pasados Cruzados

Jellal Fernándes POV

Desde el festival… no había podido dejar de pensar en Gray y es que… yo a ese chico le conocía de algo y no sabía de qué ni de donde, pero estaba seguro, yo le había visto en algún lado. Era Estadounidense… así que no pude haberle visto en persona, ¿Entonces donde? ¿Por qué me resultaba tan familiar?

Hoy estaba entrando mucho antes en la oficina y es que… no quería tropezarme con nadie de mi equipo. Me encerré en el despacho de Laxus y cerré las persianas mientras miraba en su ordenador los archivos y expedientes ¡_pero no había nada sobre el chico_! Entré entonces en el archivo ¡_y sé que era zona restringida y que me la cargaría si me veían aquí_! Pero tenía que saber de qué narices me sonaba ese chico que por alguna razón… me recordaba a mí cuando era pequeño. Había visto su mirada, era la misma que tenía yo, esa mirada de soledad, perdida y asustada ¡_Casi podía verme yo mismo reflejado en él_!

Miré en los archivos y busqué a todos los estadounidenses que encontré, pero no había nada, habíamos detenido a unos cuantos y matado a otros tantos en los asaltos, pero ninguno con relación a Gray. Entonces caí en alguien en quien no había pensado porque no estaría en la base de datos de mi escuadrón.

Salí fuera del archivo antes de que me viera alguien y también, fuera del despacho de Laxus para ir hacia el mío. Una vez allí me di cuenta… que había pasado casi dos horas y media desde que había empezado a buscar en los expedientes. Me senté en la silla y cogí el teléfono… ¡_ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea llamarle_! En realidad sí lo sabía ¡_no era buena idea_! Pero necesitaba saberlo y deseé que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Marqué el número y escuché el pitido al otro lado ¡_esperaba que no hubiera cambiado el número en todos estos años_! La voz grave sonó al otro lado con una sonrisa ¡_o yo me imaginaba que sonreía el muy cabrón_!

~ Creía que no volverías a llamarme – escuché - ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿diez años? – me preguntó.

~ Dieciséis – le dije de forma seca – y no te llamo por placer ¿Tuviste un hijo en Estados Unidos? – le pregunté muy directo.

~ ¿Qué más da eso?

~ ¿lo tuviste sí o no?

~ Sí – me dijo directamente y supe de qué conocía a Gray... las fotografías que llevaba ese tío de él en la cartera cuando vivía con nosotros.

~ ¿Qué hiciste con él?

~ Lo dejé en un basurero cerca de un orfanato nada más nacer – me dijo esta vez serio – el muy cabrón mató al amor de mi vida al nacer, no quería saber nada de él.

~ Eres un cerdo – le dije – el crío no tenía nada que ver ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a alguien indefenso así como así en un basurero? Ni siquiera merece que te de clases morales – le dije.

~ ¿Por qué preguntas por ese crío Jellal? – preguntó ahora.

~ Curiosidad

~ ¿Sigues odiando a los americanos? – me preguntó riéndose.

~ Sigo odiándote a ti – le dije muy seguro y luego le colgué.

Creo que ya sé de qué conocía a Gray… Era el hijo de este cabrón, estoy seguro de ello, pero no tenía pruebas de que así fuera. ¡_Necesitaba pruebas_! Loke entró en aquel momento y me sorprendí ¡_principalmente porque después de haberle besado creí que no querría tenerme cerca_!

~ ¿Con quién hablabas? – me preguntó serio y supe que algo de la conversación había escuchado.

~ Con nadie que deba interesarte – le dije levantándome de la silla para ir hacia el vestuario a cambiarme, pero Loke me detuvo del brazo con fuerza ¡_no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza_!

~ ¿Con quién hablabas? – volvió a preguntarme y yo me solté con rudeza de su agarre.

~ Es mi vida privada – le dije – y mi vida privada no se la cuento a nadie, ni siquiera a mi equipo.

~ No te metas en problemas – me dijo.

~ No estoy en problemas – le dije muy serio – estoy perfectamente

~ ¿Por qué rebuscabas en los expedientes de estadounidenses? – me preguntó de golpe y supe que me había estado vigilando más tiempo del normal.

~ ¿Qué te importa? – le pregunté sonriendo.

~ ¿Es por Gray? Si le haces algo te las verás conmigo.

~ ¿Qué quieres que le haga Loke? – le pregunté - ¿Quieres saber qué hacía? Conozco a ese chico de algo y quería comprobar de qué exactamente, no tengo intención de hacerle nada, es todo tuyo – le dije y él se quedó en shock unos segundos dándose cuenta luego que hablaba conmigo.

~ Lo siento – me dijo – es que creí…

~ Creíste que por haberte besado y tras confesarme que te gustaba Gray me iba a poner tan celoso que querría hacerle algo y no… tú no me interesas Loke y Gray tampoco, podéis hacer lo que queráis, sólo tenía una duda y estaba intentando solventarla y ahora… deja de meterte en mi vida privada. No por ser homosexual quiere decir que me enamore perdidamente del primero al que beso y me vuelva loco de celos ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Loke no pareció querer contestar, creo que se estaba dando cuenta ahora de que yo no era el malo en esta historia, yo no era celoso, ni me interesaba Gray de ninguna de las formas que no fuera descubrir por qué me había resultado tan conocido si no le había visto nunca.

~ Una última cosa Loke – le dije – olvídate de ese beso que te dí si tanto te afecta, sólo fue un beso, no sentí nada, te lo di porque estabas confuso y trataba de ayudarte a saber que sentías… que quede claro que de los dos… el confuso con sus sentimientos eres tú, yo sé muy bien lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta. No seas tan egocéntrico de pensar que siento algo por ti por un ridículo beso, sólo intenté ayudarte a aclararte, no tengo sentimientos por ti – le dejé muy claro – eres un mujeriego empedernido y heterosexual y sinceramente… yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie – le dije muy sincero.

Salí ahora de mi despacho dejando a Loke allí pensando en mis palabras ¡_Quizá me había pasado un poco con él_! Pero odiaba que la gente se metiera en mi vida, ya era bastante dura de por sí sola como para encima que fueran metiendo sus narices en ella. Mi vida privada era mía y sólo mía, no necesitaba que nadie husmease en ella y mucho menos… que después de descubrir todo mi pasado me tuvieran lástima ¡_odiaba eso_! Sólo me faltaba que Loke descubriera todo mi pasado y me tuviera lástima, sería insoportable, prefería que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, que siguiera gastándome sus habituales bromas sin entrometerse en mi vida.

Cuando salí por recepción, allí estaba tras el mostrador el encargado de pasarnos las alarmas y quienes nos buscaban también información que luego pasaba en los casos al informático que se quedaba en el camión. Me acerqué hasta él y le pedí que me localizase un número de teléfono y me mandase la información a mi móvil ¡_Quería saber en todo momento donde se encontraba ese cabrón_! El chico de la recepción sin preguntarme nada, empezó a buscarlo y me comunicó que me lo mandaría en cuanto lo encontrase.

Por suerte hoy no sonaron las alarmas para nosotros, el otro equipo que estaba se dedicó a ir a las pocas que sonaron, así que aproveché para encerrarme en mi oficina y no salir en todo el día hasta las dos horas de deporte en el gimnasio obligatoria que todos debíamos hacer. Allí coincidí con todos pero el que me sorprendió, fue Natsu, que al acabar yo de correr en la cinta, me cogió del brazo indicándome si podía hablar conmigo en privado un segundo. Cogí la toalla pequeña colgándola al cuello intentando que absorbiera el sudor de mi nuca y le acompañé fuera del gimnasio hacia los vestuarios.

~ ¿Tú arrestabas a los que abusaban de menores? – me preguntó de golpe.

~ Eso fue antes de venir a asalto – le dije – cuando empecé en la policía me destinaron al departamento de malos tratos infantiles hasta la adolescencia – le confirmé.

~ ¿Aún tienes contactos allí?

~ Alguno – le dije – tengo un par de amigos que me deben un favor ¿Qué necesitas?

~ Lyon me ha amenazado, tengo que estar saliendo con él con tal de que deje en paz a Gray – me explicó – y no sé otra forma de sacarle de esa casa, porque es Lyon quien tiene la tutela.

~ Sacarle de la casa es fácil – le dije – lo complicado es poder demostrar que está realmente maltratándole.

~ ¿Puedes sacarle de la casa? – me preguntó sorprendido

~ Sí – le dije – pero antes de que llame a mis amigos en el departamento… deberías llamar a Lyon y cortar toda relación con él, porque esto se va a poner feo.

Natsu cogió su teléfono y antes de llamar, me preguntó con preocupación si sería capaz de sacar a Gray de la casa cuando él rompiera el trato. Le aseguré que lo sacaría de la casa y llamó para romper con Lyon ¡_Creo que hubo discusión_! Porque escuchaba gritos al otro lado del teléfono. Aproveché que él rompía con Lyon para llamar yo a un antiguo compañero. Me contestó enseguida y le comenté el caso. Cuando acabé, Natsu estaba ansioso de escuchar noticias favorables.

~ Van a pasar ahora mismo a darle la noticia a Lyon, una vez se denuncia el caso, es necesaria una investigación, mientras se investiga, el menor tiene que salir de la casa, así que no estará con Lyon ni cerca de él – le expliqué – el problema viene en intentar demostrar que ha habido malos tratos, si la investigación resulta demostrar que Lyon es inocente, debería volver a la casa bajo su tutela.

~ ¿Entonces no lo sacarán?

~ Si lo sacarán – le dije – te lo he prometido. Ya te he dicho que me deben algunos favores en ese departamento, van a intentar alargar todo lo que puedan la investigación para mantener a Gray cuanto más tiempo fuera de esa casa.

~ Gracias – me dijo de golpe abrazándome – eres el mejor policía que conozco.

~ Ya pues gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice – le dije dándole un abrazo rápido y soltando ¡_Estos sentimentalismos no iban conmigo_! – venga vuelve al gimnasio.

Tras agradecerme como unas cinco veces más al final, acabó saliendo al gimnasio y yo aproveché para sentarme en el banco de madera y echarme la toalla por encima de la cabeza. ¡_Ahora encima me iban a involucrar en este asunto de Gray_! Yo sólo quería olvidarme de todo mi pasado y ahora parecía perseguirme y estaba a punto de alcanzarme, porque estaba seguro, de que si alguno de esta unidad investigase un mínimo, descubrirían mi secreto, descubrirían todo mi pasado ¡_y no quería_! Bastante tenía con aguantar a Laxus ¡_porque era él quien más conocía de mi vida_!

Hablando de Laxus… fue quien entró por la puerta y sé que querría hablar ¡_pero yo no quería hablar_! No quería que indagase más en mi pasado, estaba harto de que mi pasado estuviera una y otra vez rondando en mi presente.

Fue a acercarse hacia mí cuando le indiqué que cerrase la puerta ¡_Claro que estaba cerrada, pero yo quería que echase el pestillo_! Laxus lo entendió y se negó. Me levanté para ir hacia él ¡_me daba igual hacerlo sin pestillo_! Pero no iba a hablar con él. Me acerqué hasta él, tanto… que le aprisioné contra la puerta y acerqué mis labios hasta los de él rozándolos, ni siquiera le estaba besando, sólo le rocé.

~ Sabes tan bien como yo que vamos a acabar follando, así que decide si quieres cerrar y asegurar que no nos vean o prefieres tener posibles espectadores.

~ ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – me preguntó – cuando quiero hablar contigo me saltas con tener sexo.

~ Puedes hablarme mientras lo hacemos – le dije – no me desconcentra.

~ Pero a mí sí – me dijo – sólo he venido a hablar contigo de por qué has estado mirando en mi ordenador la ficha de Gray y no me sueltes lo de la curiosidad porque sé tan bien como tú… que odias a los americanos – yo sonreí.

~ No es cierto – le dije – no odio a los americanos, odio a los estadounidenses – le aclaré para ser más concreto – pero no puedo odiar a ese chaval.

~ ¿por qué?

~ Porque ha sufrido igual que yo en su pasado – le dije.

~ ¿Cómo sabes de su pasado?

~ Si quieres saberlo… tendrás que follarme – le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas y le abría un poco las piernas sonriéndole.

~ ¿por qué siempre hay que hacer las cosas a tu manera? – me preguntó.

~ Ya lo sabes Laxus… a mí nadie va a controlarme, nunca. Cierra ese pestillo.


	50. Chapter 50: Conflictos de equipo

Loke Heartfilia POV

Acababa de dejar a mi hermana al cuidado de Gray mientras yo me iba a trabajar y tras la discusión que tuve ayer con Jellal, a mí se me había quedado una espinita dentro, básicamente porque quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Jellal para estar investigando al chico del que me estaba enamorando ¡_y eso ya me confundía a mí_! Porque aún no podía creerme que había besado a Gray y encima… que me había gustado. Lo único que tenía claro, es que quería protegerle.

Hoy había preferido venir un poco antes y así, poder colarme en el archivo a ver que narices era lo que Jellal estuvo buscando ayer sobre Gray ¿Qué habría descubierto? Me moría de curiosidad. Entré cuando nadie me vio porque era un área restringida, en teoría, sólo nuestro sargento podía entrar aquí y ese… era Laxus.

Busqué por los documentos pero no parecía haber nada en relación a Gray ¡_pero algo tenía que haber… porque Jellal estuvo investigando_! ¿Sería algo del pasado de Gray lo que encontró? Me moría de ganas, pero es que no encontraba nada. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose desde el despacho de Laxus me sobresaltó. Guardé todo lo rápido que pude los documentos y me escondí en una de las hileras de documentos para ver como entraba Laxus ¡_Algo normal_!

~ Tenemos que dejar de hacer estas cosas – escuché que decía Laxus y no podía creerme que venía con alguien más, lo que me sorprendió, fue oír detrás la voz de Jellal.

~ ¿Por qué? A ti te gusta y a mí también – le dijo y podía escuchar que se estaban besando.

Desde luego no sé si era Laxus o Jellal, pero eran brutos, creo que no dejaron una estantería sin golpear en su paso apresurado hacia uno de los archivadores bajos que había prácticamente frente a mí ¿Enserio Jellal se estaba tirando a nuestro Sargento? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban estos dos jugando a estas escondidas? ¿Por qué yo nunca siquiera lo sospeché?

~ ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa con Gray? – preguntó de golpe Laxus y me sorprendió.

~ No me pasa nada – le dijo Jellal – sólo tuve una duda.

~ ¿Le conoces, verdad? – le preguntó de nuevo y él sonrió entre besos

Desde luego no pude evitar asomar la cabeza un poco para verles, más que nada porque quería saber que pasaba con Gray, porque tenía Jellal tanto secretismo al respecto. Pero cuando empecé a ver la escena… creo que me olvidé un poco del asunto, porque desde luego… jamás me habría imaginado a Jellal como estaba ahora, encima de un archivador sentado desnudo mientras Laxus seguía de pie frente a él quitándose la ropa y besándole.

¡_Normal que Jellal dijera que mi beso no tenía importancia_! ¡_Se estaba tirando al Sargento_! Y yo sin haberme dado cuenta de esto… como era posible. Pero es que trabajábamos todos tan bien en equipo… que era imposible, Jellal nunca se había pasado con nuestro Sargento, ni una caricia, ni un comentario hacia él, era imposible darme cuenta, se comportaba tal y como era él, frío y tranquilo, como si no tuviera sentimientos.

~ Sí – le dijo Jellal – no personalmente, pero sabía que le había visto en algún lado.

Sinceramente… estar allí sentado escuchando los gemidos de ambos, sobre todo los de Jellal, me estaba excitando a mí también. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí entrar en el archivo? Jellal pareció coger el control de la situación por la queja que le dio Laxus.

~ Deja de hacer eso – le regañó - estoy harto

¿Laxus se iba?, porque parecía cabreado con Jellal. Volví a asomarme para ver como Laxus buscaba su camisa y se alejaba del archivador donde aún seguía sentado Jellal.

~ ¿De qué estás harto? – le gritó Jellal - ¿de follarme?

~ No – le dijo – De que siempre evadas mis conversaciones, de tener que follar cuando tú quieras y cómo tú quieras. Eres incapaz de relajarte, siempre tienes que tener el control de todo, eres… demasiado dominante.

~ ¿Qué coño quieres saber para poder follar tranquilos? ¿Qué buscaba de Gray? – le gritó ahora Jellal – buscaba quien era su padre biológico – le gritó – porque cuando le vi en aquel festival supe que le conocía de algo, pero no sabía de qué, porque yo no he pisado nunca Estados unidos, yo jamás he salido de Japón – se quejó – así que quería saber por qué me resultaba tan conocido, por eso estaba investigando.

~ ¿Y ya tienes solucionada la duda? – le preguntó Laxus

~ Sí – le dijo Jellal al borde de un ataque – y sabes que odio hablar de mi pasado. Ese chaval tuvo suerte de no haber conocido a su padre – le gritó – espero que nunca le conozca y si tengo que mentir o hacer lo que haga falta para que no se encuentren… lo haré.

~ ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Laxus casi exigiéndole que lo dijese.

~ Déjalo ya Laxus – le gritó Jellal a punto de llorar.

~ ¿Quién demonios es? – le gritó ahora Laxus

~ Silver – le dijo Jellal rompiendo a llorar – es Silver Fullbuster.

~ Joder – escuché pronunciar a Laxus – lo siento, no quería forzarte – le decía Laxus acercándose para darle un abrazo, como si ahora intentase consolarle.

~ Lárgate – le gritó Jellal – no quiero verte – le empujó para que se alejase de él – ya tienes tu respuesta.

¿Qué narices pasaba aquí? ¿Ese Silver le había hecho algo a Jellal? ¿Laxus sabía lo que le había hecho a Jellal ese tipo? Nunca había visto llorar a Jellal, es más… no creí que le vería llorar jamás, él siempre era tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan frío, siempre parecía tener sus sentimientos tan guardados que hasta parecía no tener y ahora… ahí estaban.

Vi a Jellal coger su ropa, vestirse con rapidez y salir de allí hacia los vestuarios. Casi salté del susto cuando tras cerrarse la puerta por la que había salido corriendo Jellal, Laxus pegó un puñetazo a uno de los archivadores y luego se marchó terminando de vestirse por la puerta de su despacho.

Aproveché el momento para salir y cuando llegué al vestuario, Jellal estaba allí duchándose, en realidad no creo ni que estuviera duchándose, sólo estaba con las manos apoyadas en el azulejo, la cabeza baja y dejando que el agua cayese sobre él. ¡_Ahora tenía curiosidad de saber quien narices era Silver_!

Me acerqué hacia Jellal y le pasé una toalla por encima del pequeño muro que separaba las duchas del vestuario. La verdad es que el muro sólo cubría la visión hasta medio torso, así que podía ver perfectamente a Jellal cuando me acerqué. Él me miró, bueno… en realidad miró la toalla que ahora había dejado encima del muro y luego me miró a mí marcharme hacia mi taquilla.

~ Gracias –me dijo, aunque volvió a agachar la cabeza dejando que el agua cayese encima.

~ De nada – le comenté.

Quería saber qué pasaba con ese tal Silver, ¿Qué tenía de relación entre Gray y Jellal? No lo sabía y tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no era el momento de preguntarle. Si lo hacía ahora, me empujaría de la misma forma que había hecho con Laxus, se cabrearía conmigo y si se enfadaba… me sería imposible que me contase algo ¡_ni siquiera contaba las cosas cuando estaba bien_! Como para enterarme cuando se enfadaba.

Natsu entró en aquel momento por el vestuario y se fue directamente a su taquilla para cambiarse, yo aproveché para acercarme y llamarle por lo bajo intentando que Jellal no se enterase.

~ ¿Qué sabes del pasado de Gray? – le pregunté.

~ No mucho – me dijo mirando a Jellal como si sospechase que quería mantenerlo al margen de esto. – en realidad que es adoptado por la familia de Lyon Bastia ¿por?

~ ¿Y sobre su padre biológico? – le pregunté.

~ No – me dijo y luego pareció recordar algo – bueno… tenía una fotografía, pero ahora no sé donde la habrá guardado, se la encontré de milagro en su mochila metida entre sus cosas, la tendrá él supongo.

Jellal salió de la ducha y cogió mi toalla, pero yo me había quedado embobado mirándole desnudo justo cuando salió antes de enrollarse la toalla en la cintura ¿Qué narices me pasaba a mí ahora? Desde que había visto a Jellal desnudo encima de aquel archivador… no podía dejar de pensar en él, tenía sus gemidos metidos en la cabeza ¡_Esto nunca me había pasado a mí_! Desde luego estaba claro… que mis gustos estaban cambiando hacia los chicos.

~ ¿Arreglaste el problema Natsu? – le preguntó Jellal

~ Sí muchas gracias – le dijo – yo ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarle de esa casa ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre maltratos?

¿Maltratos? Aquella palabra se me quedó en la mente y miré instintivamente a Jellal, estaba sonriendo pero ahora me daba cuenta de su sonrisa, era forzada, la estaba sacando no porque se sintiera feliz o halagado, la estaba sacando porque creía que eso haría sentirse mejor a los demás, no por él mismo. ¿Era posible que ese tío le hubiera maltratado a él? Pero se supone que estaba en Estados Unidos y Jellal siempre había vivido en Japón. No podía haber coincidido el padre de Gray con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el cuerpo de Jellal siempre había tenido marcas, ahora podía verlas, pero nadie le habíamos preguntado nunca, ¡bueno… yo sí! Una vez le pregunté, cuando entré en el equipo y le vi la primera vez desnudo en la ducha le pregunté por ellas, pero me contestó que hacía deportes de riesgo y entre eso y el trabajo que ya era un riesgo, su cuerpo había sufrido esas heridas. ¡_En aquel entonces me creí su historia… ahora ya no estaba tan seguro_!

~ Trabajaba en ese departamento ¿recuerdas? – le comentó – Estoy familiarizado con los casos que se llevan.

~ ¿Elegiste estar en ese departamento por algo en concreto? – le pregunté yo ahora directamente.

~ No lo sé, me destinaron allí y ya está – me dijo - ¿por qué?

~ Por nada… es que generalmente la gente suele elegir los departamentos por alguna vivencia personal – le dije – yo escogí el departamento de narcóticos – le contesté – porque un familiar tuvo problemas con la droga y quise erradicar ese problema, creí que quizá en tu familia… habría habido algún problema de maltrato o algo… n o sé. Déjalo.

Jellal no me contestó y eso me dio a intuir que estaba dando en el clavo con él, si no era él quien lo había sufrido habría sido alguien de su familia, por eso se metió en ese departamento al entrar en la policía.

~ ¿Y tú familiar ya está mejor? – me preguntó sacando su mejor sonrisa y aquello me sorprendió, me evitaba su tema centrándose en el mío.

~ Sí – le dije – todo está arreglado. Por cierto… me han invitado hoy a un local por la noche y no quería ir sólo ¿Os apetece venir? – les pregunté y Jellal enseguida contestó que venía, Natsu al final, tras mirar varias veces las entradas, cogió una también.

La verdad es que hoy como trabajo… fue muy aburrido, no tuvimos que salir a nada y cuando no había casos, eso de patrullar la ciudad en coche, me aburría demasiado. Iba con Natsu en el coche y sinceramente, cada vez que le veía, yo sólo podía sentir como se iba a enfadar conmigo cuando le dijese que había besado a Gray, pero más aún si encima… le decía que me estaba enamorando de él. ¡_No podía decírselo_! Pero es que en algún momento se iba a enterar.

Por suerte acabó el turno y todos nos fuimos a cambiarnos, le había prometido a Gray que le llevaría a la fiesta del local y así fue, lo llevé. Natsu cuando le vio, se sentó a su lado y creo que no habríamos podido separarle de él ni aunque trajéramos una grúa. Ambos se reían y parecían estar pasándoselo bien, yo en cambio, con esa escenita… lo único que hacía era beber y cada vez beber más hasta que al final, hasta la escena de verles juntos me hacía gracia.

En uno de mis arrebatos, decidí invitar a Gray a bailar y aunque a este le dio vergüenza, al final tras los empujones que le di, acabó acompañándome a la pista. Supongo que iba demasiado bebido, porque ni siquiera coordinaba los pasos.

~ Loke deberías sentarte – me dijo Gray

~ ¿Por qué? – le pregunté

~ Porque parece que te vayas a caer en cualquier momento.

~ Yo no voy a caerme – le dije

Entre todo ese jaleo, observé a Jellal pasar por mi lado con clara intención de irse, peor yo le retuve del brazo para que no se fuera.

~ ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté

~ A mi casa – me dijo muy serio – Loke tú también deberías irte, estás muy borracho y ambos sabemos lo que ocurre cuando te pones así, venga… te acercaré a casa, tengo el coche fuera y tú no puedes conducir tal y como vas.

~ Yo voy a quedarme aquí – le dije – pero quiero saber… ¿por qué no le cuentas a Gray lo de su padre? – Jellal se sorprendió de que yo supiera eso – eres un egoísta que no quieres decírselo aún teniendo la información. Es su padre, tiene derecho a saberlo.

El puñetazo que me dio Jellal se me quedó grabado en la mente, me tiró al suelo y me cogí la mejilla por el dolor ¿Qué le pasaba a este? Gray ahora le miraba por lo que yo había dicho.

~ No te metas en mi vida – me gritó Jellal – no tienes ningún derecho a meterte, no eres nada mío.

~ No, no soy nada tuyo – le dije levantándome y besando a Gray delante de todos – él es al que quiero, es mucho más dulce que tú.

El siguiente puñetazo no sé de donde vino, pero también me derribó al suelo. Una vez pude estabilizarme, entonces vi como Jellal sujetaba a un Natsu echo una furia que me gritaba algo sobre estar confundiendo a Gray, algo sobre que le había traicionado a él ¡_no sé muy bien_! Caí desmayado poco después.

Recuerdo que Hibiki estaba allí conmigo en el baño curándome algo, creo que mi nariz, porque veía sangre en un pañuelo.

~ ¿Ya te espabilas? – me preguntó Hibiki - ¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti meterte con esos dos? De verdad que la bebida no te sienta bien, deberías dejarla.

~ De Natsu lo imaginaba, pero no esperaba que Jellal pegase tan fuerte – le dije – ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – le pregunté ahora.

~ Cagarla – me dijo sonriendo – te has metido en la vida privada de Jellal y luego has besado a Gray delante de Natsu.

~ Oh… no me fastidies, la próxima vez que quiera beber… por favor pégame tú antes de que de el primer sorbo.

~ Vale – me dijo.

Intenté levantarme aunque tambaleando aún con el mareo que llevaba encima. Hibiki me preguntó donde iba, a lo que yo contesté que a disculparme por mi comportamiento.

~ Pues yo de ti no iría – me dijo – Jellal estaba muy nervioso hace unos minutos, le dijo a Natsu que se llevase a Gray del local y se lo ha llevado a su casa.

~ ¿y eso? – le pregunté – Jellal nunca está nervioso.

~ Pues ahora lo parecía – me confirmó – justo después de que pitase su móvil – recordó – hizo un sonido extraño y es cuando empezó a decirle a Natsu que se llevase a Gray.

~ ¿Dónde ha ido Jellal?

~ Hacia la puerta de atrás – me indicó y caminé hacia allí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, incluso sin abrirla, podía escuchar voces fuera, uno era Jellal, esa voz la reconocía, el otro no lo sé, pero no tenía buena pinta. Escuché tras la puerta.

~ ¿Por qué has vuelto? – escuché preguntar a Jellal.

~ Asuntos pendientes – le contestó la otra voz masculina – el clan Yakuza te está buscando – le dijo

~ Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es por qué no te buscan también a ti, tú estabas aquel día allí y tampoco hiciste nada para salvar a ese chico. Podías haberlo impedido

~ Yo no soy el que salva vidas – le dijo riéndose - ¿no te hiciste policía por ese motivo?

~ Me hice policía para detener a tipos como tú, esos que no cambian nunca – le comentó Jellal y no parecía ir a buenas – no me toques – oí que gritaba ahora Jellal como si el otro se hubiera acercado hacia él – ya no soy ese crío asustadizo de ti, si vuelves a tocarme… te mato - el hombre pareció reírse.

~ Puede que yo no haya cambiado, pero tú sí pareces haberlo hecho, estás más guapo ahora, aunque más solo de lo que estabas antes. ¿Qué tal tu hermano?

~ Eres un cabrón – le dijo Jellal – sabes perfectamente que está muerto y fue por tú culpa.

~ ¿La mía? No fui yo quien disparé, fuiste tú, está muerto por tu culpa – se reía el otro hombre y entonces me decidí a abrir la puerta por si Jellal necesitaba ayuda.

Ante mí apareció un hombre que se parecía a Gray, más corpulento y más mayor, pero creo… que acababa de encontrar al padre de Gray.

~ ¿Jellal? – le pregunté - ¿Qué está pasando?

~ Vaya… es el de la familia Heartfilia… mañana tendrás una buena resaca, imagino que es tu nuevo compañero –le dijo hacia Jellal – yo de ti me cuidaría Jellal, estaré por aquí un tiempo y no estoy sólo, en cambio tú… - le dejó caer intentando asustarle - la única duda que tengo es… ¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

~ ¿Qué bastardo? – pregunté yo dudando y Jellal me mandó callar.

~ ¿Qué nombre le han puesto al asesino ese? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

~ El tuyo no, desde luego, pero no hace falta que le busques mucho, lo tenías justo en tus narices, estaba en Estados Unidos, de donde tú no debiste salir – le respondió Jellal.

~ ¿Cómo diste con él si estaba en Estados Unidos?

~ Hice una comisión de servicios allí, un curso – y sé que Jellal estaba mintiendo ahí, porque él no había salido nunca de Japón ¿Estaba cubriendo a Gray?

~ Ya nos veremos… - Se despidió aquel tipo de nosotros.

~ Vamos… te llevo a casa – me dijo Jellal cogiéndome de un brazo y pasándoselo por encima de su cuello para ayudarme a caminar mejor hacia su coche.

~ Lo siento – le dije – no debí meterme en tu vida

~ Olvídalo.

~ ¿Qué es eso de tu hermano? –le pregunté.

~ Olvida eso también.

~ ¿Tenías un hermano?

~ He dicho que lo olvides –me gritó esta vez enfadado y me callé porque no quería recibir otro puñetazo de él ¡_por hoy tenía bastantes_!

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté y compré el periódico… yo estaba en todas las portadas por pelearme en un local tras haber besado a un chico ¡_mi_ _padre iba a matarme_! Si no lo hacía antes Natsu o Jellal por la que les monté anoche.


	51. Chapter 51: Recordando

Gray Fullbuster POV

Desde luego que Jellal estaba de lo más nervioso en la discoteca, tanto… que le pidió a Natsu que me sacase de aquí ¡_y eso era raro en Jellal_! Porque aunque no lo conocía bien, me parecía alguien que no solía perder la calma y menos por una situación como esta donde a Loke se le soltase un poco la lengua. De todas formas no dije nada y seguí a Natsu hacia fuera por la puerta principal en busca de su vehículo.

Cuando vi su moto, algo se activó en mi cabeza, creo que yo esta moto la había visto antes. Cogió ambos cascos y me pasó uno a mí ¡yo recordaba esto! La primera vez que le vi, también me pasó un casco y me llevó a casa de mi hermano. Le miré y cuando él se subió encima colocando su casco, creo que lo entendió, porque ahora me sonreí y me quitaba el casco de entre las manos.

~ Ven aquí – me dijo con una sonrisa – yo te lo pongo, a veces se atasca – me recordó la misma frase que aquella vez me dijo y me dejé poner el casco. – ya está, vamos… sube.

Me subí en la moto y no quise decirle nada, pero recordaba la primera vez que lo hice, recordaba sus palabras intentando tranquilizarme y como iba preguntándome cosas como mi nombre para que me relajase. Sonreí y aunque él no se dio cuenta, yo estaba recordándole, porque estaba empezando a recordar mis momentos con él y en parte… estaba empezando a sentirme como me sentí aquella vez, estaba volviendo a enamorarme de él sin darme cuenta, con sus pequeños detalles, porque no me hacía falta que me regalase la luna, sólo que se preocupase por mí, que estuviera ahí conmigo.

Creí que me llevaría a su casa, pero en lugar de eso, salió de la ciudad y empezamos a subir por una carretera de muchas curvas hacia la montaña ¡_no sé donde íbamos_! Pero yo con Natsu… iría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Cuando la moto se detuvo, me di cuenta que estábamos en un mirador a las afueras de la ciudad, podía ver las luces desde aquí y Natsu, me indicó cuando bajar de la moto.

Bajé y me quité el casco mirando todas aquellas luces ¡Era precioso! Natsu tampoco tardó en bajarse y quitarse el casco dejándolo encima de la moto para acercarse luego hacia la barandilla del fondo donde me encontraba ahora yo.

~ Quería traerte aquí cuando se arreglasen las cosas con tu hermano… pero supongo que no tuve la oportunidad – me dijo mientras miraba las luces – dale diez minutos – me contestó sonriendo mientras se impulsaba ahora para sentarse encima de la barandilla.

Me acerqué hasta él, pero yo no subí, me quedé de pie y apoyé mis brazos sobre la barandilla mirando la ciudad. A mí lado tenía el trasero de Natsu sentado con el cuerpo hacia fuera mirando la ciudad y aunque yo quise mirar también la ciudad, miré la cara de Natsu que se iluminaba de vez en cuando en cuanto las pequeñas nubes que había en el cielo despejaban la luna. ¡_Me gustaba verle_! Y hoy parecía contento, al menos ahora después de la que habían montado en el club.

Bajé la cabeza apenado pensando en aquello y es que yo no quería crearles problemas a estos dos, pero Natsu en parte… era en quien sentía la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado pero Loke me había tratado tan bien durante este tiempo, que me sentía mal por ambos. Yo no quería que discutieran por mí. Y luego estaba Jellal, porque ahora me preocupaba aquello que había dicho Loke sobre mi padre ¿Jellal sabía algo de mi pasado? ¿Por qué no me lo decía entonces? Quizá era malo y no quería empeorar mis cosas… pero no podía estar seguro, lo único que sentía dentro de mí, es que Jellal me caía bien aunque ni siquiera le conocía, me sentía conectado a él de alguna forma y no sé cómo ni por qué me sentía así, pero verle me calmaba. Quizá era porque siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando el cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales y abrí la boca de la sorpresa al verlos. Luego miré a Natsu sonreír mientras se giraba hacia mí.

~ Te dije que diez minutos – me sonreía – cuando era pequeño – me dijo ahora poniéndose serio mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales –mi padre solía traerme aquí para verlos.

~ ¿Qué le pasó? – le pregunté.

~ Desapareció – me dijo – pidió una comisión de servicios en África y no sé, simplemente desapareció. Estuvieron buscándole mucho tiempo y al final… le dieron por muerto, pero yo creo que está vivo en algún lugar y volverá, algún día volverá – me dijo muy convencido – quiero creer que lo hará.

~ Lo hará – le dije sonriendo – volverá a casa

~ El que quiero que venga a mi casa – dijo Natsu bajándose de la barandilla para colocarse de pie junto a mí – eres tú, Gray. Vente conmigo – me pidió y me sorprendí – no quiero tener que separarme de ti nunca más, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte, sólo creeré en ti, por favor, dame una oportunidad

Natsu me había cogido el rostro entre sus manos y yo sólo podía mirarle mientras sentía esa calidez que desprendía. Me encantaba Natsu, no podía evitarlo, incluso con mis sentimientos en duda… sabía que él era demasiado importante en mi vida, porque a cada una de sus palabras… mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, palpitaba mucho más fuerte, como si quisiera salirse del pecho para poder acercarse más a él. ¡_Y le quería_! Sabía que le quería.

Esta vez fui yo quien me adelanté un par de pasos hacia él para besarle, supongo que eso también servía como respuesta a su pregunta, porque era un sí, yo quería estar con él. No sé si lo de mi hermano era verdad o no, no tenía claras muchas cosas, pero la que sí tenía clara, es que Natsu era mi chico, era por el que tenía toda esta maraña de sentimientos en el estómago, era al que siempre deseaba ver.

Natsu continuó mi beso, es más… él incluso llegó a pasar su lengua por mi labio pidiéndome que le dejase paso y me gustaba que lo hiciera, me encantaba cuando mordisqueaba suavemente mi labio inferior cada vez que me soltaba para volver a besarme, me gustaba como pedía permiso para meter su lengua pasándola por mi labio con esa dulzura que él tenía, me encantaba cuando jugaban nuestras lenguas de forma mucho más pasional que la ternura que llevaba al pedirme el permiso. ¡_Era Natsu_! Y cada segundo que pasaba, tenía más certeza de que era el único chico para mí.

Aún podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales y hasta con los ojos cerrados, podía imaginarme el rostro de Natsu siendo iluminado a cada fogonazo y la misma escena, me gustaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de besarle sólo por ver su cara, porque deseaba demasiado sentirle, deseaba demasiado sus besos.

Y entonces… recordé toda mi vida con Natsu, desde que le había conocido, como me había enamorado, como él había sido capaz de desconfiar de mí, cómo cada vez que pasaba algo se iba al lado de mi hermano pasando de mí y lo comprendí… mi vida a su lado sería así, un momento bueno y dos malos… no sé si yo quería eso. Yo necesitaba a alguien que confiase en mí, alguien al que le importase de verdad, que estuviera dispuesto a jugarse cualquier cosa por mí, que no sólo dijera que me quería, sino que lo demostrara y Natsu… no lo había hecho y era algo que tenía que asimilar por más que me doliese.

Natsu se dio cuenta, más que nada, porque vio como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla e intentó limpiarla. Sinceramente… no sabía como decirle esto sin desmoronarme yo también, porque a él le dolería, pero a mí… me iba a doler el doble, porque yo sí estaba enamorado de él, no podía decir lo mismo por su parte.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ No… no puedo seguir con esto Natsu – le dije – Yo te quiero pero… esto no puede ser, tú no sientes lo mismo por mí.

~ ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo te amo Gray, quiero estar contigo, eres lo único que me importa.

~ No es cierto – le dije empezando a llorar – desconfías de mí a cada momento, corres a los brazos de mi hermano en cuanto dice algo en mi contra y no necesito que me protejas de mi hermano – le dije y creo que ahora Natsu entendía que había recordado todo – yo necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado, sólo a mi lado, me da igual lo que pueda hacerme Lyon, sólo te quería a ti, pero tú siempre acabas a su lado, siempre haciendo caso a todo lo que dice y no quiero eso.

~ No te entiendo Gray – me dijo.

~ Quiero volver con Loke, quiero volver a su casa – le dije muy seri

~ ¿me lo estás diciendo enserio? – me preguntó Natsu

~ Sí – le dije – yo no necesito que me digas que me quieres, necesito que me demuestres que te importo y no lo has hecho Natsu, lo único que he visto de ti son palabras vacías y desconfianzas.

~ Si tanto quieres volver con Loke… te llevaré – me dijo al final – pero no vuelvas a decirme que mis palabras son vacías, porque eres lo más importante que tengo y si necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti… voy a dártelo, porque confió tanto en ti, que se que tú y yo tenemos un futuro que vivir juntos

Natsu volvió a coger la moto y me llevó hasta la casa de Loke. Nada más entrar por la puerta del apartamento… me derrumbé, no podía parar de llorar y sé que yo le quería, le quería demasiado a Natsu pero no podía permitirme que dudasen de mí a cada momento. Loke no lo había hecho ¿Debía darle una oportunidad a Loke? ¿Debía volver con Natsu? Ahora estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. Nunca creí que recuperar mis recuerdos me llevaría a tener aún más confusión que cuando no los tenía. Pero aún mantenía la frase de Natsu…

_"Jamás dudes de que te quiero"_


	52. Chapter 52: Alianza

Lyon Bastia POV

Desde luego el maldito de Natsu ahora echaba el trato atrás y estaba seguro… de que alguno de sus compañeros le había dado la dichosa idea ¡_lo tenía todo planeado_! Y ahora me lo estropeaban. Todo mi brillante plan a la basura por uno de sus compañeros que me había traído a dos policías a investigar un asunto de malos tratos hacia mi hermano pequeño.

Llamé a mi investigador privado y le pedí que investigase a todo ese grupo, quería saber todo de ellos porque iba a encontrar al desgraciado que le había dado la salida a Natsu de mi trato. Ahora no tenía a Gray y no tenía a Natsu y desde luego… el que había dado la idea me las iba a pagar.

Nada más colgar, recibí una llamada y me sorprendió escuchar la voz del director del centro hospitalario de la familia Heartfilia. Al parecer quería comunicarme tras saber el nombre del paciente y revisar su ficha, que mi hermano había sido tratado en su centro. ¡_Eso no me sorprendió_! Lo que sí me sorprendió, es escuchar como me pedía, casi me suplicaba, que mantuviera a mi hermanito vigilado y alejado de su hijo primogénito ¡_Esto empezaba a gustarme_! Si aquel chico… ese tal Loke que conocí en el festival… no iba a hacerse cargo de Gray… ¿Quién lo haría? Porque Natsu en este momento, con el diagnóstico que le habían dado de no forzarle la memoria… no podía acogerlo en su casa ¡_demasiados_ _recuerdos para Gray_!

Sinceramente… en este momento me daba exactamente igual como es que Jude se había enterado de lo de su hijo y mi hermano, pero me venía perfecto. Volví a contactar con mi investigador en cuanto acabó de hablar y le informé, de que buscase a Silver y se pusiera en contacto con él urgentemente. Entre los dos, acabaríamos con Gray de una vez por todas.

Silver era el mejor para mí en Estados Unidos… él había sido mi maestro, no mi maestro de escuela, mi maestro de fechorías. Al parecer él ya había amargado todo lo que pudo a su hijo y tuvo que huir del país para refugiarse en Estados Unidos una temporada. Allí es donde tuvo a Gray con otra mujer, pero al morir ella, no quiso saber nada del crío y desde luego… yo que le admiraba, continué su trabajo, porque Gray iba a sufrir mucho, en algún momento, sería capaz de superar las fechorías de Silver. ¡_El alumno superaría al maestro_! Aunque él aún seguía siendo peor que yo.

~ ¿Cómo has estado Silver? – le pregunté.

~ Bien, aunque en Estados Unidos empezaba a aburrirme. La verdad es que era hora de volver – dijo sonriendo.

~ ¿has visto a tú hijo?

~ Levemente… de pasada ¿de cual de todos hablamos? – me preguntó sonriendo y es que era mi héroe

La verdad es que había tenido si mal no recuerdo de sus viejas historias, dos hijos en Japón con una mujer a la que luego abandonó en cuanto los críos cumplieron los diez años y luego tuvo a Gray en Estados Unidos, al que abandonó en un contenedor cerca de un orfanato ¡_El problema es que se olvidó entre sus mantas una fotografía con los apellidos de los padres_! Pero eso… también jugaba a su favor, sería más fácil para él encontrarle si tenía el mismo apellido.

~ ¿Tenías tres? – le pregunté por dudas.

~ Cuatro – me dijo sonriendo – hace unos años violé a una chica y tuvo un crío, le dejé en un orfanato cuando murió su madre tras la paliza que le di tras tenerlo, no podía dejar testigos… – se reía y me reí con él ¡_Desde luego me faltaba mucho para superarle_! Pero lo haría.

~ ¿Se alegró tu hijo de verte? Él de aquí me refiero

~ Claro que no – me dijo sonriendo – pero está muy guapo, me voy a divertir mucho con él. ¿Dónde está el bastardo del contenedor? – me preguntó.

~ Supongo que en casa de alguno de sus amiguitos… me han quitado la custodia de Gray un tiempo… así que no puedo hacerle mucho daño ahora mismo.

~ ¿Cómo que no? Ahora estoy aquí – sonrió – te enseñaré como ocuparte de Gray mientras yo me ocupo del otro bastardo – me dijo sonriendo - ¿quién te molesta en la vida de Gray?

~ Natsu –le dije muy sincero – siempre está en medio

~ Pues pégale un tiro – me dijo – si lo quitas de en medio se acabó.

~ Necesito el favor de su madre – le dije – así que no puedo quitarlo sin más.

~ No he dicho que tengas que matarle – me sonrió – sólo dejarle un tiempo fuera de circulación. Tú lo tienes fácil, yo tengo que darme prisa para martirizar a mi hijo antes de que el clan Yakuza se lo cargue – se reía

~ ¿Van tras él?

~ Sí, una tal Daphne, algo me contaron de que mató a su hermano o no se qué, contactaron conmigo por si quería ayudarles ya que yo estuve presente en aquel caso.

~ ¿Qué crees que debería hacer para recuperar a Gray? – le pregunté.

~ Eso es muy fácil… deja que las cosas entre ellos se estabilicen, sal de esta investigación que seguro que te ha montado mi hijo – me dijo sonriendo – y luego dales donde más les duela, sin investigación encima de ti, Gray volverá a ti sin remedio y sólo tienes que ocuparte de Natsu mientras te ganas el favor de su madre, es muy simple.

~ Tu hijo no sabe la que le espera – le dije riéndome.

~ ¿Jellal? – me preguntó – sí lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada, está demasiado sólo y tiene un gran defecto… se siente culpable por lo de su hermano… en cuanto se entere que Gray es medio hermano suyo, hará cualquier cosa para evitar que le haga daño, hasta entregarse a mí como un corderito, tal y como hizo durante años para evitar que tocase a su hermano. ¡_Es hora de divertirse_!

Desde luego Silver era único para torturar y hacer daño a la gente, incluso a su propio hijo. Hasta estuvo allí presente cuando mataron a su primogénito. Él estuvo durante mucho tiempo sirviendo al clan Yakuza en algunos negocios, asesinaba gente por dinero, quizá por todo eso… su hijo Jellal decidió hacerse policía. ¡_Y era bueno_! Porque me había fastidiado bien con la maldita investigación, pero ahora que su padre estaba aquí, estaría perdido.

Cómo él decía, primero la calma y luego, cuando se relajen y bajen las defensas, el golpe de gracia. La verdad es que Jellal no se imaginaba lo que le iba a caer encima, porque si yo era perverso con Gray, Silver que era mi maestro… era el genio entre los genios, él era mi máxima meta a superar, era sádico y sin sentimiento alguno y eso… era lo mejor de todo. ¡_Si a ese crío no le mataba el clan Yakuza por lo del hermano de Daphne… Silver acabaría con él_!

~ ¿Entonces… Jellal y Gray son hermanos? – Le pregunté y él sonrió.

~ Hermanastros – me dijo – soy el padre de los dos, pero son de diferente madre.

~ ¿Y lo saben ellos?

~ No creo que Gray se haya enterado aún, pero Jellal debe de saberlo

~ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le pregunté.

~ Porque intentó protegerle diciéndome que seguía en Estados Unidos y porque me llamó para informarse, estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta de que es su hermano.

~ Eso me lo complica a mí – le dije – Jellal no dejará que me acerque a Gray, es su hermano real, no como yo.

~ Ya te he dicho… que de Jellal me ocuparé yo. Cuando a un francotirador le bajas de tu tejado… se queda en nada y ya te he dicho… que su defecto es estar demasiado solo. Su hermano pudo salvarle una vez… pero ya no está aquí para ayudarle – empezó a reírse ahora Silver.

Me gustaban las ideas de Silver… dos hermanos, dos condenados a sufrir y ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que les esperaba. Quizá Jellal pudiera intentar proteger a su hermano pequeño, pero Gray… no sabía nada. Mi gran duda era… ¿Jellal se lo contaría a Gray? Yo creo que no, conociendo a Silver y todas sus fechorías… intentaría alejarle lo más posible de él, eso sería lo que yo hubiera hecho si realmente me importara, aunque claro… para mí era mucho mejor, porque si Silver se ocupaba de Jellal y lo quitaba de mi camino, Gray sería todo para mí.

En realidad… ahora que lo pensaba… ese chaval ¡_Jellal_! Me daba lástima, porque con Silver, el infierno podía parecer un auténtico paraíso. Silver no se limitaría a hacer lo que yo le hacía a Gray, a intentar acostarse con él o humillarle un poco, ¡_no_! Silver iba mucho más allá, él lo humillaría hasta que pidiera que le mataran, le destrozaría psicológicamente y físicamente, le golpearía tanto que ese chaval no sabría si estaba vivo o muerto, lo violaría tantas veces que perdería hasta la conciencia. Silver era mucho más que yo. Pero a mí me venía genial, porque mientras destrozaba a Jellal, yo tenía a Gray solo para mí, aunque imaginaba, que cuando acabase con su hijo mayor, se pasaría a vernos a Gray y a mí.

No pude evitar sonreír… porque el infierno, acababa de llegar.


	53. Chapter 53: Hogar

Sting Eucliffe POV

Hoy me había levantado con buen ánimo, supongo que porque Gray me había reconocido a mí de entre todos y eso era algo bueno. Con mi padre… habíamos vuelto a la relación de antes, es decir… a no hablarnos y más desde que se enteró de que salía con Rogue, porque me espiaba por la ventana cada vez que mi chico venía a recogerme para alguna cita. Pero eso no me preocupaba, el que me preocupaba era Zeref, porque desde que vino, estaba muy pegajoso y a mí me sabía mal apartarle, aquí no conocía a nadie y suponía que se pegaba tanto porque yo era el único que realmente hablaba con él, aparte de su primo.

Si no fuera por Zeref… estaría disfrutando en todo momento de mi relación con Rogue, pero es que siempre estaba en medio, me era imposible pasar un rato a solas con él. Sí me invitaba al cine, Zeref se apuntaba, si me invitaba a cenar, allí estaba Zeref en una mesa para tres y sinceramente… me estaba empezando a agobiar, porque yo quería una relación de dos, Rogue y yo y no de tres. ¡_Su primo era muy pesado_! Pero es que luego cuando quería decirle las cosas… me daba tanta lástima de que estuviera solo, que al final… no me atrevía a decirle nada.

Hoy Rogue me había invitado a ir a su casa porque su primo supuestamente se iba a la facultad a algo de un trabajo o no se qué rollo ¡_menos mal, el primo se largaba_! Era lo único que yo podía pensar en este momento. Un rato a solas con Rogue me emocionaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos solos y es que encima… Zeref me miraba rarísimo, siempre que me giraba él me miraba fijamente ¡_me daba un poco de miedo_! Porque no sé en qué estaba pensando ese chico. Llegué a pensar incluso de que estaba celoso porque le estuviera quitando tiempo con su primo y tenía algo contra mí.

Tanto llegué a pensar esa posibilidad, que a veces en algunos planes, a Rogue le decía que no para que fuese a solas con su primo, así quizá… si pasaba más tiempo con él, se olvidaba de esa idea de que yo le estuviera robando a su querido primo… porque si no… la convivencia entre los tres iba a ser muy mala.

Cuando llegué a casa de Rogue y toqué el timbre, me extrañó ver a Zeref allí, porque fue él quien me abrió la puerta ¿Este no se iba a algo de la facultad? Ahora no entendía que hacía aquí.

~ Puedes pasar – me dijo cuando me quedé estático en el pasillo sin cruzar el umbral.

~ Vale – le dije pasando - ¿Dónde está tu primo?

~ Ha salido a comprar un par de cosas, pero viene enseguida. Puedes esperarle mientras si quieres en el sofá – me comunicó mientras él se iba hacia la cocina.

Entré por la casa y me senté en el sofá. Miré la televisión que estaba encendida y me extrañé de ver una película en stop ¡_Supongo que el chaval la estaría viendo_! Aunque no estaba muy seguro. Trajo consigo una libreta y un bolígrafo, se sentó a mi lado y le dio al play para ver la película mientras escribía algo en la libreta ¡_Era porno_! Este crío estaba fatal de la cabeza.

~ ¿Pero qué estás viendo? – le pregunté asustado. El chaval me miró y luego sonrió.

~ Es para un proyecto de clase – me dijo – tengo que hacer unos experimentos, pero me está llevando mucho tiempo – me comentó – estudio enfermería ¿sabes?

~ ¿Y tienes que ver porno para el experimento? – le pregunté - ¿Qué narices estáis estudiando?

~ Reacciones de la gente – me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¡_A mí me pareció como si se lo inventase_!

Puede que yo fuera un cazurro… pero Gray estudiaba la carrera de medicina y nunca me había dicho nada de experimentos, ni de trabajos sobre reacciones de la gente ni chorradas de estas, además Gray parecía normal y éste chico era… un bicho raro.

~ ¿Tú no tenías que ir a la facultad hoy? – le pregunté ahora.

~ Sí, pero el compañero con quien hago el trabajo hoy no podía quedar, así que al final me ha tocado ir a por una película para poder ver las reacciones que necesitaba.

~ ¿Prácticas estas cosas con tu amigo?

~ No, esto no. Cosas más simples –me dijo – cosas que den vergüenza, cosas que den risa, cosas que den miedo… ¿Quieres ayudarme con una parte del trabajo? – me preguntó.

~ Creo que no – le dije.

~ Pero que es muy sencillo, sólo tengo que echar un vistazo a tu rostro, venga por favor… me ayudaría mucho para el trabajo.

~ Está bien – le dije – pero que sea rápido… y nada de lo que hay en esa película – le especifiqué.

~ Tranquilo que no, hasta mi primo me ayudó ayer – dijo sonriendo.

Zeref volvió a la sala con una pequeña linterna y un otoscopio… que era por lo que yo vi cuando iba al médico, para explorar los oídos. ¡_Eso me calmó un poco_! Ya tenía más pinta de medicina.

~ Vale… quédate quieto y abre la boca – me dijo y cuando lo hice, encendió la linterna mirando mi garganta y apuntó algo en su libreta. – Ya puedes cerrarla, gira un poco la cabeza, necesito mirarte los oídos – me comentó y le hice caso. – vale ya está, ahora necesito que me mires.

Le miré fijamente sin cerrar los ojos y apuntó con el punzón de luz a mis ojos mirando algo y volviendo a apuntar en su libreta ¡por lo menos ahora estaba relajado, era algo de medicina! Porque vamos… lo de la película porno me había asustado por completo.

~ Cierra los ojos un segundo – me dijo colocando sus manos en mi cabeza a la altura de la frente y presionando un poco ¡_un_ _poco de daño hacía la verdad_! Pero era una presión soportable.

Sentí entonces un peso sobre mis piernas, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es que el crío me estaba besando. Abrí los ojos de golpe y prácticamente al levantarme, le tiré sobre el sofá apartándome yo de él.

~ ¿Pero qué haces? – le pregunté enfadado

~ Ver tu reacción – me dijo apuntando algo de nuevo en la libreta – no es muy buena

~ ¿Cómo quieres que sea mi reacción si me besas? – le pregunté

~ Pues… no sé… la gente dice que cuando besan se excitan, se emocionan, sienten algo bueno, no creí que te enfadases.

~ Sí, sentirán eso cuando la otra persona les corresponde, pero yo salgo con tu primo, no puedes ir besándome.

~ Oh… lo siento si te he molestado, sólo era un experimento – me dijo - no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Este crío estaba fatal de la cabeza ¿Cómo le contaba yo a Rogue esto? Ni siquiera sé si me creería, o bueno puede que sí me creyese, pero siendo su primo y poniendo esa cara que se le daba tan bien de niño inocente que nunca ha roto un plato… pues no creo ni que Rogue pudiera enfadarse con él. La verdad es que hasta a mí me costaba enfadarme con él cuando empezaba a disculparse y a poner esa cara de niño bueno ¡_no tenía remedio_!

~ Vale… no pasa nada – le dije – lo tomaré como un experimento, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

~ De acuerdo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa como si fuera un niño pequeño

En aquel momento entró Rogue y también se extrañó de ver allí aún a Zeref, haciéndole la misma pregunta que le había hecho yo de por qué no estaba en la facultad y respondiendo exactamente lo mismo que me había dicho a mí. Claro que luego me sorprendió.

~ He intentando que Sting me ayudase con unos experimentos… pero no me ha dejado.

~ ¿Por qué no Sting? – me preguntó ahora Rogue.

~ Porque…. Porque me ha besado – le dije muy sincero y Rogue empezó a reírse.

~ Vale… Zeref no vuelvas a hacerlo, no puedes medir la reacción de un beso en una persona que está enamorada de otra, se enfada contigo, es algo normal – le explicó Rogue.

~ Mmm pues lo siento – dijo con cara de niño bueno.

~ No pasa nada, ve a tu habitación anda – le dijo Rogue – y tú… vente por la mía – me aclaró con una sonrisa.

Me mantuve callado hasta que entré por su habitación… y entonces tal y como era mi carácter, estallé sin remedio.

~ ¿A ti te parece normal lo que hace tu primo? ¿y esa bronca que le has dado? Eso no es ni bronca ni nada, por dios Rogue que me ha besa…. – no pude acabar la frase porque Rogue me estaba besando apasionadamente lanzándome sobre la cama con él encima.

~ ¿Te ha besado así? – me preguntó

~ No, así no – le dije embobado y él sonrió.

~ Tenle un poco de paciencia, sé que es raro, pero es que sus padres tratan todo el tema del sexo como un Tabú, el chico se ha criado sin saber nada al respecto y tiene curiosidad. Si no quieres hacer esos experimentos sólo díselo – me comentó y es que él lo explicaba todo tan bien y con tanta calma… que no podía enfadarme - ¿Haces un experimento conmigo? – me preguntó sonriendo

~ Contigo… los que quieras.

~ Perfecto… porque quiero probarte entero – me dijo mientras abría mi bragueta y me bajaba el pantalón.

~ ¿Ahora? – le pregunté – Está tu primo en la habitación de al lado.

~ Entonces no grites muy alto – me dijo sonriendo justo antes de meterse mi miembro en su boca.

¡_Era muy fácil decir que no gimiese muy alto_! Hacerlo era otro cantar, porque me era imposible contener todos los gemidos que me hacía soltar. Incluso acabé agarrándome con fuerza a la sábana intentando no gemir mucho o por lo menos… no muy alto, incluso sentí una de las manos de Rogue apretar una de mis manos que sostenían con fuerza la sábana y es que era imposible… todo de Rogue me excitaba, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada sonrisa…

Cuando soltó mi miembro y me besó con fuerza, me excité el doble, me encantaba que lo hiciera, me encantaba que fuera así, que tuviera el control durante cierto tiempo, porque sinceramente… para dominante yo, a mí me gustaba hacerlo a mi ritmo, a mi manera y no solía gustarme que me controlasen mucho tiempo. Rogue desde luego, lo sabía, mi carácter era demasiado impulsivo.

~ ¿Quieres entrar tú hoy? – me preguntó Rogue y aluciné cuando lo dijo.

~ Sí – le dije de inmediato – esa idea me gusta.

~ Sabía que te gustaría.

Le coloqué la pierna por su cintura y haciendo fuerza le di la vuelta dejándole a él tumbado en la cama. ¡_Este no sabía lo que era yo en la cama, pero lo iba a saber_! Le ayudé a quitarse la ropa y le besé con fuerza, aunque él me correspondía perfectamente. Aproveché al separarme de él para meterle los dedos en la boca y poder empezar a prepararle y mientras lo hacía… le acaricié y le besé todo lo que quise y un poco más, porque me gustaba escucharle intentar no gemir, me encantaba como ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca.

Le preparé durante un buen rato, tampoco quería que le doliese, o al menos… que doliera lo menos posible, porque después de haberlo experimentado yo… desde luego la experiencia… dolía al principio, aunque luego es cierto que disfruté muchísimo con él.

Me levanté un poco de su cuerpo para poder masturbarme un poco mientras seguía preparándole a él y cuando ambos estuvimos, pensé si pedirle lo que realmente quería hacerle o no… ¡_quizá me mandaba al cuerno_! Pero tenía que intentarlo… porque era la postura que más me excitaba a mí.

~ Rogue… ¿podrías ponerte a cuatro patas? – le pregunté y empezó a reírse ante mi asombro.

~ Así que a mi chico rubio le gusta a cuatro patas – me dijo riéndose antes de incorporarse y besarme – por ti, me pongo como quieras ¿También te gusta agarrar del pelo? – se cachondeaba ahora de mí y yo empecé a reírme

~ Si me dejas… - le dije riéndome mientras le colocaba cara de niño bueno.

~ Haz lo que más te excite – me dijo colocándose ahora a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Entré con cuidado en él aunque no pude evitar que pusiera esa cara de dolor aún evitando gritarme o decirme algo. Me detuve cuando entré entero y quise esperarme un momento, pero Rogue me pidió que no esperase, que empezase a moverme para dilatarle antes, así que le hice caso y me moví. Intenté hacerlo despacio hasta que noté como esa estrechez que tenía empezaba a abrirse un poco y en cuanto le escuché gemir, aceleré el ritmo ¡_incluso creo que se excitó más cuando le cogí suavemente del pelo_! La verdad… es que a mí ésta postura me excitaba tanto… que tenía que ir bajando el ritmo de vez en cuando para no correrme tan rápido.

Con la mano que tenía libre, aproveché para coger su miembro y darle más placer a él, sacando más y más gemidos que acababan excitándome a mí. Al final no aguanté más con tanto jadeo y movimiento y acabé corriéndome. Él no tardó tampoco mucho más en correrse en mi mano. Salí de su interior y me tiré en la cama al lado de Rogue.

~ Así que a cuatro patas tratándome como a un perro te excita – me dijo Rogue sonriendo – te excita dominar – me afirmó.

~ Sí – le dije sonriendo – dominar me encanta – le dije – ¿Puedo un día atarte a la cama y vendarte los ojos? – le pregunté sonriendo y él empezó a reírse.

~ Ya te lo he dicho mi precioso chico rubio… por ti, hago lo que quieras. En realidad… si quieres atarme lo tienes fácil – me dijo – tengo las esposas del trabajo justo en ese armario

Desde luego me encantaba Rogue, porque siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo a lo que fuera, incluso me dejaba sus esposas.


	54. Chapter 54: Celos

Natsu Dragneel POV

Maldije a Loke todo lo que pude y un poco más, por su culpa yo estaba perdiendo a Gray, por su maldita culpa, el amor de mi vida se alejaba cada vez más y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera golpearle en cuanto le viera… y este sentimiento era muy malo en mi trabajo, porque se supone que éramos un equipo, se supone que tenía que defenderle y él tenía que protegerme a mí, pero ahora mismo… no sé si yo podría defenderle, porque sentía ira hacia él.

Había dejado a Gray en su casa y ahora ya de vuelta en la mía… no podía parar de llorar. Es cierto que cometí errores con Gray desde el principio, pero le amaba, le amaba demasiado y no podía estar sin él, le necesitaba. ¡Necesitaba en todo momento saber que estaba bien! Que estuviera con Loke y sin saber que hacían, me volvía loco por la desesperación. No quería que Loke le tocase, era mío.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, pasé el rato mirando esos aburridos programas de la televisión… porque es que encima por la noche… no hacían nada entretenido. Ahora que lo pensaba… Loke el otro día estaba rarísimo preguntándome por los padres biológicos de Gray… y sinceramente… desde que Jellal le golpeó en aquel club precisamente por la misma razón, me inquietó un poco. Loke dijo que Jellal sabía sobre el padre de Gray, quizá si le encontraba podría sacarle del infierno de casa que tenía con Lyon.

Llamé a Jellal y sé que era tarde, pero con las ojeras que siempre tenía mi compañero, dudaba que él durmiera mucho. Me contestó el teléfono enseguida y no tenía precisamente voz de dormido, así que supuse que estaría despierto desde hace un buen rato.

~ ¿Qué pasa Natsu? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Podríamos quedar para hablar? – le pregunté – Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de tu pasado… pero lo que dijo Loke sobre el padre de Gray… ¿Es cierto que sabes quien es? – le pregunté.

~ Sé quien es, sí – me respondió – pero créeme cuando te digo… que es mejor no saberlo. Cuanto más alejado esté Gray de él, mejor – me respondió.

~ ¿Es peor que su hermano? – le pregunté

~ Sí – fue su única respuesta – es mucho peor que su hermano – me quedé un rato sin hablar y Jellal parecía esperar a que yo hablase, pero no lo hice - ¿Estás bien Natsu? – me preguntó - ¿Quieres que quedemos y me cuentas que sucede?

~ Sí, por favor – le dije a punto de llorar y supuse… que incluso él sabía por lo que en este momento estaba pasando.

~ En el bar de siempre en una hora ¿Te parece bien?

~ Allí estaré.

Salí de mi casa y sinceramente… eso me hacía bien, porque todo lo que había allí, me recordaba a Gray, sobretodo el cuarto de baño y mi habitación, porque es precisamente, donde me acosté con Gray su primera vez y eso… no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Cuando llegué al bar, Jellal ya estaba allí con una cerveza en la barra y me senté a su lado mientras me pedía otra para mí.

~ ¿Gray? – me preguntó Jellal dando un sorbo a su cerveza

~ Sí – le dije – en esa casa todo me recuerda a él, no puedo creer que haya elegido a Loke.

~ Ya le conoces – me dijo Jellal – es un ligón por naturaleza, algunos nacen con estrella y otros estrellados… bienvenido al club de los estrellados – me dijo con una sonrisa dando un golpecito con su cerveza a la mía en plan brindis.

~ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? – le pregunté – pero enamorarte tanto, pero tanto… que duele demasiado cuando le pierdes

~ No – me dijo Jellal – pero ten en cuenta que Loke ha llegado a decirme que no tengo sentimientos – me dijo sonriendo.

~ La verdad que un poco frío sí que eres – le dije sonriendo – pero me caes bien

~ Pues debes de ser el primero – me dijo

No sé por qué, pero Jellal se entretuvo durante unos segundos mirando a la puerta, para cuando yo me giré hacia allí, había un hombre ya adulto, con cabello negro y barba que se acercaba hacia una mesa.

~ ¿Le conoces? – le pregunté

~ El padre de Laxus – me dijo – pero no sé que está haciendo aquí. Era policía hace unos años – me comentó – pero le expulsaron del cuerpo por un altercado, creía que se había marchado.

~ ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Laxus? – le pregunté.

~ Porque ambos llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, fuimos los primeros en entrar en esta unidad, después vinieron los demás.

~ ¿Qué pasa con él? – le pregunté por la insistencia en que le miraba, sobre todo cuando apareció otro chico y se sentó en la mesa de aquel individuo - ¿Por qué le miras tanto?

~ Porque tenía secretos de la unidad – me dijo – y ese que acaba de sentarse con él… es de los Yakuza –me comentó.

~ ¿Crees que está vendiendo información?

~ No lo sé, pero voy a descubrirlo – me dijo tomándose un sorbo de su cerveza.

~ Ey… - le dije intentando detenerle.

Jellal se acercó hacia él y sinceramente… a mí también me daba curiosidad, porque si tenía secretos de nuestra unidad… eso quería decir que podía venderlos a nuestros enemigos y entonces… sabrían quienes éramos los que estábamos en asalto. Podían venir con facilidad a por nosotros incluso cuando no estuviéramos de servicio, cogerlos individualmente cuando éramos más vulnerables, pero desde luego Jellal… estaba loco por ir él solo hacia la mesa. Supongo que tendría que ir con mi compañero como refuerzo… por si se torcían las cosas.

~ ¿Qué tal va Iván? – le preguntó Jellal como si le conociera de toda la vida y creo que era así, porque Iván pareció contestarle con una gran sonrisa.

~ Jellal, cuánto tiempo – le comentó - ¿Qué tal te va todo? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no te veía – le dijo.

~ Sí – le respondió - ¿Has venido a visitar a tu hijo?

~ Ya sabes que nuestra relación es un poco complicada, en realidad he venido por negocios.

~ Pues espero que estén yendo bien – le dijo.

~ Sí, hasta el momento no me puedo quejar, ¿No vas a presentarme a tu chico? – le preguntó y fui a contestar pero Jellal se adelantó.

~ Natsu Dragneel – le dijo – pero no es mi chico, es sólo un amigo.

~ Tú no cambiarás nunca viejo pillín – le remarcó guiñándole un ojo como si yo fuera uno de sus múltiples ligues, Jellal no quiso ni contestar a eso.

Jellal no había sacado la mano de su bolsillo hasta ahora, justo cuando le dio una palmada en la espalda a Iván ya despidiéndose, diciéndole que le dejaba con sus asuntos, que a nosotros, ya se nos hacía tarde. Iván hizo alguna mueca extraña como intentando indicarle a Jellal que se lo pasara bien conmigo ¡_Imaginé que creía que íbamos de aquí directos a la cama_! Cosa que se equivocaba completamente.

Cuando salimos del bar, Jellal sacó su teléfono móvil y entonces entendí lo que había pasado ahí dentro, acababa de ponerle un micrófono al padre de Laxus. Este tío era increíble ¡_De mayor quería ser como él_! Sonreí. Claro que también quería que Gray volviera conmigo, porque no quería estar tan solo como lo estaba Jellal. Esa parte de él, me daba un poco de pena, pero es que vivía su trabajo al máximo.

De todas formas tuve una idea… y no sé si fue buena o mala, pero algo tenía que hacer y esto lo tenía claro, aunque necesitaba la ayuda de Jellal, cosa que no sé si conseguiría.

~ Jellal… - le llamé - ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

~ Depende – me dijo – si es dinero yo también voy jodido – sonrió.

~ No es eso – le dije – quiero poner celoso a Gray

Jellal se sorprendió primero y luego me miró. Creo que no me iba a decir que no, pero es que a mí no se me ocurría una mejor opción para intentar recuperarle, quizá si me veía con alguien más, él se pusiera celoso y volvería conmigo, porque yo ya estaba celoso. No me liaba a puñetazos con Loke porque no podía, no iba a complicar las cosas en el equipo.

~ No creo que eso sea buena idea Natsu – me dijo – yo creo que Gray solo quiere que le demuestres que te importa y desde luego liándote conmigo no es el camino – me aclaró.

~ Siento habértelo pedido – le dije.

~ No te preocupes, por amor se hacen locuras… o eso dicen – me sonrió – yo no lo sé.

La verdad, es que la breve conversación con Jellal, me sentó bien, porque me ayudó a distraerme un poco de Gray. Aún así, Jellal me dio ánimos diciéndome que Loke… ya se cansaría, porque era así, un mujeriego empedernido que en este momento… no tenía claras las cosas, así que estaba convencido, de que Gray acabaría dándose cuenta y volvería a mí y yo esperaba que tuviera razón.

Al día siguiente en la base, cuando entré por el vestuario estaba Rogue allí ya cambiándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… eso sólo podía significar una cosa ¡_Sexo salvaje con Sting anoche_! Esos dos debían estar pasándoselo en grande ¡_Que envidia me daban_! Envidia sana… que no hay que confundirse, si yo pudiera estar tan solo cinco minutos con Gray, también habría intentado meterlo en mi cama, porque estaba loco por él.

Jellal entró en ese momento cargando su bolsa y con sus auriculares, algo ya normal en él y detrás… Loke. A mí me sentó fatal verle allí, me comían los celos y cuando fui a acercarme hacia él, el puñetazo que lo tumbó fue el de Jellal. Loke se le quedó mirando y yo también. Le vi quitarse los auriculares y mirar ahora a un desconcertado Loke en el suelo que miraba al que le acababa de golpear.

~ ¿Qué narices…? – no llegó a acabar la frase Loke.

~ No vuelvas a meter problemas en mi unidad ¿Queda claro? – le dijo de golpe Jellal – se supone que aquí lo más importante es la confianza y yo ahora mismo… no confío en ti, así que no sé si ahí fuera soy capaz de protegerte en este momento. Y esto va por todos – nos dijo antes de salir del vestuario.

Laxus que entraba en ese momento por el vestuario para avisarnos… se quedó pasmado viendo como Jellal pasaba por su lado enfadado y todos nos quedamos atónitos cuando le soltó al Sargento un "quiero un cambio de unidad" antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

~ ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Laxus y fue Loke quien contestó desde el suelo.

~ Creo que esto es por lo de Gray, Sargento, me lo merecía – le dijo Loke y todos le miramos sabiendo perfectamente… que el puñetazo y la desconfianza de Jellal, venían porque me había robado precisamente a mí, a su propio compañero de equipo, al amor de mi vida.

~ Me da igual si te lo merecías o no – le dijo el Sargento – Ya puedes hacer algo antes de que ese tío de ahí pida el cambio, porque no estoy dispuesto a perder al mejor hombre de esta maldita unidad porque no confíe en ti, así que arréglalo.

~ Yo también quiero cambiar de equipo – le dije de golpe al Sargento – pido permiso para irme a la unidad a la que destinen a Jellal – Loke se quedó en blanco, igual que el resto del equipo.

~ Arréglalo y rápido – le gritó ahora Laxus a Loke – antes de que pierda a todo el equipo.

Laxus se marchó y yo volví a girarme hacia mi taquilla para seguir cambiándome, supongo que hoy no había más remedio que seguir en esta unidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a continuar en este equipo con la desconfianza que había.

~ ¿Por qué pides el cambio? – me preguntó Loke de golpe.

~ ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Tú que crees? – le pregunté - ¿Crees que puedo defenderte cuando estoy pensando en cómo me las vas a pagar todas por lo que me has hecho? – le pregunté – llevo un arma Loke… - le dije muy serio – llevo una maldita arma y estoy detrás de ti ¿Qué me impide no pegarte un tiro por detrás? Porque en este momento créeme… que me está costando no hacerlo, no puedo ni verte, me has robado lo que más me importaba en esta vida, lo sabías y aún así has seguido.

~ ¿Crees que yo quería enamorarme de él?

~ No lo sé Loke, pero me has jodido a mí, acabas de fastidiar a tu compañero de equipo, tu propio compañero, se supone que tenemos que ser una piña y ahora estamos todos enfadados y desconfiando, así no podemos trabajar como un equipo. Jellal tenía razón, lo mejor es pedir un cambio y sólo hay dos opciones… lo pides tú o lo pedimos los demás.

~ Con Jellal hablaré después –me dijo – no pidáis el cambio hasta que no hable con él.

~ Devuélveme a Gray maldito bastardo – le dije cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y empotrándolo contra una de las taquillas. Mis compañeros tuvieron que venir a separarnos.


	55. Chapter 55: enamorándote a celos

Gray Fullbuster POV

Hoy estaba muy emocionado, porque Loke me había invitado al parque de atracciones, lo que no esperé al llegar allí, fue encontrarme a Natsu haciendo cola en una de las atracciones. ¡_Yo intentando olvidarle para centrarme en Loke y él aparecía por todos los sitios_! Pero es como la ley de Murphy… cuanto más tratas de evitar a una persona… más te la encuentras. Eso me estaba pasando a mí.

Me centré en Loke porque él intentaba que yo me sintiera a gusto y la verdad… no quería estropear lo que iba a ser nuestra primera cita. Se había preocupado mucho por mí y en parte… sentía como si le debiera algo muy grande, porque me había dado un hogar, me había cuidado, me había ayudado en todo y sobre todo… confiaba en mí y sin embargo… aquí estaba yo mirando a Natsu en cuanto podía, porque seguía allí haciendo cola para una atracción de algo.

De repente reconocí a alguien más que traía dos vasos de refresco, uno para Natsu y otro para él ¡_Jellal_! Que iba quejándose de lo poco que le gustaba a él las atracciones, los parques temáticos y el bullicio de la gente. Natsu se reía mucho intentando explicarle que debía salir más, tener vida social, algo que Jellal, no parecía estar por la labor de hacer.

Me dio un poco de envidia verles allí juntos y sonriendo ¡porque parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien! Y que narices… estaba celoso, porque Jellal le llevaba refrescos y Natsu encima… sonreía estando con él ¿Me estaba olvidando? ¿Me cambiaba por Jellal? Y es que lo peor de todo… es que el chico era muy guapo. Loke al final… se dio cuenta de a quienes estaba mirando.

~ Vaya… no sabía que esos dos iban a venir – me dijo - ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún otro sitio? – me preguntó y yo sinceramente… le dejé elegir el lugar.

Subimos en una de las montañas rusas y descubrí… que no me gustaban, me había mareado un poco y Loke tuvo que ir a buscarme algo que me hiciera sentir mejor. ¡_pero yo no sé si algo podía hacerme sentir mejor_! Una sombra se colocó a mi lado y miré instintivamente hacia arriba ¡_Porque yo no podía moverme del suelo donde me había sentado_! Y me crucé con Jellal ¡_lo que me faltaba hoy_!

~ No sabía que también habíais venido – me dijo Jellal - ¿Mareos? – me preguntó y asentí – Entonces es mejor que te levantes, camina un rato conmigo – me dijo y yo no sé si podía levantarme, pero él me ayudó y me hizo caminar lentamente con él – Tienes que mantenerte activo – me dijo – habla conmigo de algo, así tu cerebro olvida antes la sensación que está incomodando tu estómago y a ser posible… bebe y come en pequeñas cantidades, eso ayuda contra el mareo – me explicó.

~ No sé de qué hablar – le dije – no te conozco mucho

~ ¿y es algo que te preocupe? – me preguntó - ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

~ ¿De dónde eres? – le pregunté aunque suponía la respuesta, sólo intentaba mantener como él había dicho… mi cerebro activo.

~ Nací aquí en Japón, en un pequeño pueblo del interior – me contestó – aunque el pueblo es muy pequeño, se estaba bien. Cuando crecimos un poco nos vinimos a la ciudad.

~ ¿Vives con tus padres?

~ No – me dijo – mi padre nos abandonó cuando cumplí diez años… siempre estaba viajando de Japón a Estados Unidos, tenía una amante allí y al final… un día… se marchó a vivir allí, aunque creo que ya no estaba con aquella mujer, porque tuvo un niño estando allí, él debería tener unos dos años cuando se marchó a vivir a Estados Unidos.

~ ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – le pregunté.

~ Soy policía – me dijo guiñándome un ojo – no me hagas mucho caso, tampoco sé mucho sobre esa doble vida que tenía mi padre, sólo sé, que me abandonó cuando cumplí los diez años y mi madre vive en un pueblo bastante lejos de la capital. Así que ahora… vivo solo. ¿Se te pasa el mareo? – me preguntó y extrañamente sí, se me estaba pasando.

Loke venía en ese momento y Jellal al verle venir a lo lejos me cambió de tema radical, a mí hasta me sorprendió como podía cambiar un tema tan rápido.

~ ¿Sigues enamorado de Natsu? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí, no supe que contestarle aunque era un sí rotundo.

~ No lo sé – le dije.

~ Si no lo sabes... y veo que estás muy bien con Loke… no te importará que yo intente enamorarle, ¿verdad? – me preguntó

Quise gritarle que no se acercase a él, pero no podía, yo mismo había echado de mi lado a Natsu, no podía ahora cambiar de opinión a la primera por mis celos. La verdad… es que no sé si lo estaba haciendo adrede para ponerme celoso o realmente quería intentar ligar con mi chico, pero me daba igual cual de las dos fuera, me cabreaba que fuera a por Natsu, era mío, yo le quería.

~ Él no me olvidará tan fácil – le dije cabreándome.

~ Ya lo veremos –me dijo con una sonrisa – tú ahora tienes a Loke, Natsu no te esperará eternamente y yo estoy disponible, ¿Qué problema hay? – me dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia Natsu de nuevo, al que podía ver al fondo mirando un estanque con peces.

~ No te atrevas a tocarle – le dije y me sorprendí yo mismo de que me saliera ese tono de voz.

~ Observa y verás – me dijo Jellal desafiándome.

Le vi caminar hacia Natsu y escuché que me decía mientras se marchaba la frase que mi mente no paraba de recordar… _"Jamás dudes de que te quiero"_ y supe que intentaba decirme algo ese tío, que intentaba decirme algo sobre Natsu.

Este tío estaba mal de la cabeza. Una parte de mí decía que lo estaba haciendo adrede precisamente para que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Natsu, pero otra parte… realmente tenía miedo de que Natsu le prefiriera a él, era guapo, era listo, era independiente y tenía mucha más fuerza y mucho más carácter que yo, él se atrevía a todo mientras yo estaba aquí parado sin hacer nada, viendo como yo mismo alejaba cada vez más de mi lado a Natsu, al chico que me gustaba, por el que realmente sentía algo tan fuerte que jamás llegué a pensar pudiera sentir.

Loke llegó hasta mí justo cuando Jellal estaba a mitad camino de donde se encontraba Natsu y no podía dejar de mirarle ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía carácter y determinación, rasgos que a mí me faltaban, él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Loke al verme tan concentrado también miró en aquella dirección para encontrarse a Jellal caminando hacia mi chico. Cuando llegó hasta él, le cogió del brazo para girarle y cuando le tuvo de frente le besó sin previo aviso. ¡_Natsu encima cerró los ojos disfrutando el beso_! Apreté los puños y corrí hacia ellos para lanzarme encima de Jellal ¡_no permitía que besase a Natsu_! Pero Loke me frenó.

~ Te aseguro que Jellal pega más fuerte que tú – me avisó parándome – busca otro rival, sé de lo que hablo, en dos días me ha pegado dos puñetazos… y pega fuerte. ¿Tanto te gusta Natsu? – me preguntó de golpe Loke y me sentí mal por él.

~ No lo sé – le dije – es un sentimiento difícil de olvidar, pero lo haré, te lo prometo, quiero estar contigo, haré lo que sea por olvidarle.

Loke también miraba mucho hacia Jellal y no sé por qué, pero me extrañó, porque les había visto cuando eran tan amigos el día del festival y ahora estaban los dos tan extraños… tan alejados que me resultaba extraño.

~ ¿Qué te pasa con Jellal? – le pregunté – Creí que era tu mejor amigo

~ Lo era –me dijo – ahora parece que tiene uno mejor – me dijo señalándome con la cabeza hacia Natsu, que ahora se soltaba del beso y sonreía ¡_Estaba sonriéndole a Jellal_! Eso sí me ponía celoso – últimamente está muy raro – me aclaró – primero intentó investigar sobre ti, luego se pasa el día pegándome porque me gustas tú y según él… le he hecho daño a Natsu, luego aparece un tipo rarísimo que yo juraría… le estaba amenazando y ahora besa a Natsu… no entiendo a qué está jugando, hasta ha pedido un cambio de unidad por no trabajar conmigo – me comentó – Pero hemos venido a divertirnos… dejemos que esos dos hagan lo que quieran – me dijo y yo le sonreí porque tenía razón.

~ Sí – le dije ilusionado – quiero subir allí – le dije señalando una de las atracciones de agua.

~ Pues vamos allí entonces.

No volví a ver en todo el día a aquellos dos, pero sinceramente… eso también me molestaba porque no sabía lo que estaban haciendo ¿Y si Jellal se lo había llevado a su casa? ¿Y si estaban teniendo sexo? Las dudas me mataban ahora más que si realmente les estuviera viendo, porque al menos sabía lo que estaban haciendo, ahora no tenía ni idea. De todas formas, tenía que quitarme todo esto de la cabeza porque yo no tenía nada con Natsu, yo mismo le había apartado por Loke. Él era todo desconfianza y Loke me había dado seguridad, así que quería darle una oportunidad y para ello, tenía que olvidarme de Natsu y de todo lo que sentía por él.

Me decidí a dejar de pensar en Natsu en todo lo que quedaba de día y disfruté con Loke, comimos juntos, subimos a las atracciones y me lo pasé en grande. Al final del día, acabamos sentados en un banco comiendo un helado y viendo pasar a la gente. Sinceramente… había un montón de parejas y en parte eso… me hacía pensar cómo nos veíamos desde fuera Loke y yo allí sentados ¿Pareceríamos una pareja o no?

Loke se había mantenido en silencio durante un buen rato y realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando. Moví mi cabeza para interponerme en la dirección en la que Loke miraba y al verme, yo sonreí mientras él se sorprendió, aunque enseguida sonrió conmigo.

~ ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté – Parecías algo preocupado.

~ Pensaba en un percance que ha pasado en el trabajo con Jellal, no confía en mí – me dijo.

~ ¿por qué no? – le pregunté – yo creo que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar.

~ Si, lo soy, pero en temas de equipo es complicado – me dijo con una sonrisa.

~ ¿Por qué no vas y te disculpas? – Loke ahora me miraba como si hubiera dado yo con su solución, pero es que eso era demasiado simple, él sonrió.

~ No creo que las acepte – me dijo sonriendo

~ Eres listo – le dije volviendo a mi helado – algo se te ocurrirá

~ No te preocupes por esto y come tu helado ¿De qué lo has pedido? – me preguntó.

~ De chocolate, me encanta el chocolate y me encanta el frío – le respondí

~ ¿Y puedo probarlo?

~ Sí – le dije pasándole mi helado

Me miró extrañado empezando a reírse y luego se acercó hacia él para darle un mordisco, aunque no llegó al helado, pasó de largo de él para colocar su mano en mi nuca y acercarme. Noté sus labios devorando los míos y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él. Quería poder ser alguien importante para él y quería sobre todo, que él fuera algo importante para mí, que borrase todas aquellas dudas que Natsu una vez tuvo de mí, que borrase su recuerdo y pudiéramos estar bien. Loke no dudaba de mí, me hacía disfrutar, me reía estando con él, me gustaba como besaba aunque era diferente al de Natsu.

~ Pues sí está bueno – me dijo Loke sonriendo cuando terminó de besarme y creo que me puse rojo como un tomate.

~ Loke – le llamé de golpe y él se sorprendió - ¿puedo probar de tu helado?

Loke sonrió y aunque me creyó demasiado inocente y me pasó su helado, yo le negué con la cabeza para decirle, que quería besarle, no su helado. Tras sonríeme se acercó a mí, aunque esta vez, fui yo quien tuvo el valor para besarle ¡Era la primera vez que yo me armaba de valor y lo hacía! Creo que estar separado de mi hermano un tiempo… estaba empezando a espabilarme. Quizá era que no tenía miedo a que me llevarán de vuelta a aquel sitio, porque tras haberme acordado de todo, incluso de los miedos… preferí alejarme un poco de todo lo que había sido mi vida.

Me estaba sentando bien, porque ahora… era yo quien no quería dejarse manipular, quien sería fuerte, quien no se dejaría controlar tan fácil como cuando llegué. No podía seguir pensando en Lyon como mi hermano, porque él no lo haría y desde luego… no quería volver a ser aquel niño asustadizo, quería aprender yo mismo a ser fuerte a mi manera, por un momento… quise tener un poco de ese carácter que había visto en Jellal, ser fuerte, ser independiente, ser quizá… un poco soberbio como lo era él, ¡_Quise tener su actitud_!


	56. Chapter 56: Salimos

Gray Fullbuster POV

Aquella noche en el parque de atracciones me lo pasé en grande e incluso en los momentos con Loke, llegué a pensar que está vida me gustaba, me gustaba lo atento que era conmigo, como me cuidaba, como me protegía, me gustaba que estuviera allí conmigo, pero en parte, pensaba también que sus besos no eran lo mismo que los de Natsu y no porque no fuera bueno ¡_Qué lo era_! Si no porque a sus besos, les faltaba el sentimiento, les faltaban todas aquellas emociones que hacían remover mi cuerpo cuando Natsu me besaba, porque con él, era capaz de sentir, me enamoraba a cada beso, me enamoraba a cada caricia.

No podía evitar cada vez dudar más y más, porque con Loke estaba seguro, pero con Natsu era un torbellino de sensaciones, era dejar suelta la pasión y todo eso que sentía por ambos, me confundía.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Loke no podía dejar de besarme y creo… que realmente había estado mucho tiempo conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo, por eso hoy le costaba tanto soltarme, pero a mí me gustaban sus besos, me gustaba que estuviera pendiente de mí ¿Pero a quién no le gusta eso?

~ Gray – dijo mi nombre en un susurro aún sin encender la luz de casa, aunque todo estaba a oscuras – Sé que aún sientes algo por Natsu, pero si me dejas… me gustaría intentar que puedas olvidarle, así que… ¿Saldrías conmigo? – me preguntó y yo lo dudé.

Salir con él me alejaba estrepitosamente de Natsu, pero significaba también la seguridad frente a las dudas y desconfianzas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dudé unos segundos mirando y perdiéndome en los ojos de Loke que esperaba una respuesta.

~ Sí – le dije al final y le di una sonrisa – saldré contigo – le contesté.

Loke se puso loco de alegría, hasta me cogió y todo levantándome del suelo antes de volver a besarme. Me alegré por verle tan feliz pero por otro lado… sentía como mi corazón empezaba a romperse si me paraba unos segundos a pensar en Natsu.

Noté como sus besos cada vez eran más apasionados, incluso me empujó con suavidad hacia el salón chocando en el camino contra la mesa. Me quejé un poco y luego me reí cuando escuché a Loke disculparse por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí la mesa, pero tampoco tardó mucho en volver a atrapar mis labios y continuar besándome. Así llegamos hasta la pared del pasillo que iba hacia la habitación y sentí la mano de Loke agarrándose a mi cintura, colándose bajo mi camiseta, pero seguí besándole agarrándome a su cuello.

Me acarició la espalda, el abdomen y el pecho hasta que finalmente acabó quitándome la camiseta. Abrí los labios levemente dejando que su lengua se colase dentro de mi boca, que la recorriese y la saborease mientras yo jugaba con su lengua. Sus manos tras lanzar mi camiseta al suelo, se aprisionaron a mi cintura intentando atraerme más hacia él, como si el mínimo espacio que había fuera un mundo entero. Notaba su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, sentía su cuerpo rozar con el mío. Pensaba aún en Natsu, incluso llegué a imaginarle a él por unos segundos ¡_Esto_ _que estaba haciendo estaba mal_! Me sentía como si estuviera traicionándonos a los tres, a Loke por utilizarle así intentando olvidarme de todo lo que sentía por Natsu, a Natsu por estar haciéndole daño estando en esta situación con Loke y a mí mismo, porque estaba traicionando mis sentimientos hacia Natsu por la confianza que me daba Loke.

Las caricias de Loke cada vez eran más atrevidas, sus besos más pasionales, más demandantes y finalmente, sentí como su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra la pared mientras sus manos quitaban el cinturón del pantalón. No quise abrir los ojos, pero no pude evitar gemir casi imperceptiblemente cuando su mano se coló dentro del pantalón tocando mi miembro. Creo que por muy bajo que gemí, Loke me había escuchado, porque cada vez era mucho más posesivo, mucho más pasional a cada beso, a cada caricia ¡Se estaba excitando! Y justo cuando fue a meter la mano bajo mi ropa interior… no aguanté más.

~ Para – le dije – para por favor – casi le supliqué ahora y Loke se detuvo mirándome – no puedo hacerlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Natsu, no podía dejar de pensar en que le iba a hacer daño si seguía, ¿Por qué no podía quitármelo de la cabeza? Loke me besó en la mejilla y apartó su mano de mi entrepierna que había empezado a excitarse. Me miró y volvió a besarme, esta vez en la frente para luego sonreírme.

~ No pasa nada – me dijo – cuando estés listo, quizá me he precipitado un poco, lo siento.

~ Lo siento Loke – le dije ahora cayendo una lágrima por mi mejilla que él limpio.

~ Hay tiempo, tranquilo – me dijo – en otro momento, vamos a dormir, te dejo un hueco en mi cama – me sonrió.

Aquella noche dormí con él y no me soltó en toda la noche, tal y como hizo el mes que estuvimos juntos. De Natsu lo único que volví a saber ese mes fue que cada vez estaba más tiempo con Jellal y una gran parte de mí, estaba celoso. Loke por otro lado, venía cada vez más preocupado del trabajo, aunque había conseguido que ninguno de los dos pidiera el cambio, no habían vuelto a tener ninguna conversación fluida. Es más… Natsu se pasaba el día con Rogue y con Jellal. ¡_Siempre_ _y cuando estaba Jellal, porque era muy raro_! Casi siempre iba solo.

De Lyon lo que supe, fue que estaba siendo investigado, pero no creo que durase mucho más aquella investigación que le estaban haciendo y es que mi hermano… si no tenía contactos, tenía dinero para salir del embrollo.

Con el padre de Loke… este mes había sido un infierno, no me aguantaba pero yo a él tampoco le soportaba y todo por el simple hecho de que estaba saliendo con su hijo. No terminaba de aceptar que a su hijo podía gustarle otro chico, era un golpe duro para la reputación de su familia, algo que no parecía importar a Lucy, que últimamente venía mucho por mi casa hablándome sobre Hibiki… ¡_Que ya era raro que no me hablase de su novio_! Yo aprovechaba para intentar incitarla a dejar a ese tío y que intentase algo serio con Hibiki, me caía mejor y les veía bien juntos aunque ellos no quisieran aceptarlo.

Hoy teníamos una comida en una de las empresas de la madre de Loke y de Lucy. A mí no me apetecía ir por el simple hecho de tener que ver a Jude y estar aguantando sus impertinencias, además de eso… había invitado a los viñedos para la presentación de su nuevo y prestigioso vino a los compañeros de trabajo de Loke, eso quería decir… que vería a Natsu por allí ¡_tampoco sé muy bien por qué les había invitado_!

Nos hicieron vestir de etiqueta ¡_yo nunca había llevado algo tan elegante_! Pero a mí no me preocupaba la forma de vestir, porque Loke me había prestado un traje, lo que realmente me preocupaba… era su padre, que siempre intentaba dejarme mal frente a todos y no creo que hoy fuera una excepción, algo se le habría ocurrido para causarme problemas, pero no podía decirle que no iba, era el novio de su hijo… tenía que ir.

Cuando llegamos, tras saludar a su padre y ver la cara de desaprobación que me lanzó, me di cuenta en la sala de las mesas redondas, que en la nuestra… estaban en las tarjetas los nombres del equipo de Loke además del de su padre y algún otro que no reconocí, pero serían altos directivos ¡_No podía ir peor la cosa_! ¿Pretendía Jude dejarme en ridículo delante de los amigos de su hijo? Porque eso es exactamente lo que parecía.

Estuvimos en la recepción tomando unas copas… bueno Loke tomando unas copas, yo tomando una solo ¡_Que para mí ya era demasiado_! Y entonces vi entrar al equipo de Loke por la puerta felicitando al anfitrión y luego mezclándose con los demás por el salón de fiestas. Pude ver a Natsu con su traje y me sonrojé un poco, hacía mucho que no le había visto y encima… estaba tan elegante y atractivo vestido así. Tras él, Jellal iba hablando con Erza animadamente y me extrañó que no llevase traje, había venido con el uniforme de gala de su unidad.

Lucy que estaba por allí saludando a los presentes, acabó marchándose con Erza dejando a Jellal solo al final, quien acabó cogiendo una copa de una de las bandejas que llevaba un camarero y marchándose hacia la terraza donde no había nadie ¡_Supongo que no le gustaba mucho la multitud_! Ese chico era un poco solitario… o eso es lo que yo pensé, pero es que cada vez que le miraba… seguía pensando que había algo en él que me llamaba la atención, era como si me invadiese una sensación de protección cuando estaba a mi lado, incluso cuando me hacía enojar como el día de las atracciones cuando besó a Natsu. Era tan contradictorio lo que sentía por ese chico…

Jude hizo sonar una copa de cristal para indicarnos a todos que podíamos sentarnos y por supuesto… pude ver una botella del nuevo vino que estaba promocionando encima de cada mesa. Nos sentamos y Jellal precisamente… se sentó a mi lado, al otro… Loke como era normal por ser mi pareja. Frente a mí tenía al padre de Loke que no paraba de mirarnos, sentado junto a los directivos y en uno de los laterales junto a Jellal, podía observar a Natsu. Lo peor de que la mesa fuera redonda… es que todos nos veíamos perfectamente sin tener que mover la cabeza y yo no podía mirar a Natsu por la vergüenza que me daba y el miedo que tenía a que me recriminase algo.

Empezaron a servir la comida y sinceramente… a mí esto de los palillos se me daba fatal, seguía sin encontrar el sistema. Miré a todos que ya empezaban a coger los palillos y empezar a comer y yo era el único estático. Los palillos de Natsu castañeando entre sí me hicieron girar a mirarle y me estaba mirando. Me indicó con sus dedos como coger los palillos y le imité. Cogí los palillos y miré los de Natsu para ver como los tenía cogidos y cuando lo conseguí, pude ver a Natsu sonreír y empezar a comer.

De repente el padre de Loke habló hacia el equipo de su hijo preguntando exactamente a qué se dedicaban dentro del cuerpo de policía. Natsu fue el primero que habló.

~ Rescate de rehenes, antidisturbios, crear perímetros de seguridad para evitar francotiradores hacia altos dignatarios, rescate de rehenes que están amenazados por armas de fuego o lesiones corporales, estabilizar a sujetos en riesgo de suicidio… no sé, esas cosas a las que no puede hacer frente la policía normal – le especificó.

~ Papá ya te lo he contado miles de veces – le dijo Loke.

~ Sí pero quería saber la opinión de tus compañeros – le comentó – debe de ser un trabajo excitante, pero para trabajar en grupo como lo hacéis en situaciones de tanto riesgo… ¿os llevareis bien en el equipo?

~ Sí – le dijo Jellal con voz seca y cortante – todos confiamos mucho en nuestros compañeros – le aclaró aunque miró a Loke como si le estuviera echando la bronca.

~ ¿Tú eras el francotirador? – le preguntó Jude muy serio.

~ ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? – le preguntó Natsu intentando defender a su compañero ¡_Se estaban poniendo todos a la defensiva_!

~ Sólo quería saber el papel que desempeña.

~ El más importante – le explicó Loke de golpe como si tratara de amenizar su situación con Jellal – es quien pone fin a situaciones críticas y además, es quien vigila a todo el equipo, si alguien nos atacase por la espalda, él sería el más indicado para protegernos desde la altura, tiene visión de todo y de todos.

~ Bueno cambiando de tema – comentó sonriendo ahora Jude – mi hijo toca el piano de una forma excelente ¿Tú tocas el piano Gray? – me preguntó intentando dejarme en ridículo.

~ No – le dije

~ Qué lástima… quizá tus padres no pudieron llevarte a clases – especificó.

~ Déjalo ya – le dijo Loke hacia su padre en plan amenazador, pero yo igualmente le contesté por no darle importancia a esta burla.

~ No tengo padres – le dije muy serio – así que no he sido tan afortunado en la vida como lo ha sido Loke, pero me encantará escucharle tocar el piano, me gusta la música.

~ En nuestra familia es muy importante que sepan tocar instrumentos – dijo de golpe como si yo no tuviera el derecho de estar aquí sentado por no saber tocar instrumentos.

~ Pues entonces gracias por la invitación, aunque creo que yo tampoco soy bien recibido – dijo de golpe Jellal – porque no sé tocar un instrumento – dijo intentando defenderme y me quedé atónito ¡_Jellal que besó a mi chico defendiéndome_! – aunque lo que sí sé hacer muy bien, es disparar un rifle M-16 de calibre 0.308 a una distancia media de unos 46 metros… ¿puede usted hacer lo mismo? – le preguntó Jellal – porque para mi equipo… es muy importante que se cumpla este requisito y usted está sentado en su lujosa mesa con mi equipo, así que no tocamos instrumentos, quizá debió sentarnos en otra mesa.

Natsu empezó a reírse, Erza no pudo tampoco aguantar la risa de cómo le estaba devolviendo el golpe Jellal llevándolo a su terreno y yo agradecí mentalmente su intervención, porque ahora toda la mesa se había fijado en él, que se levantaba sin acabarse el plato de lo que se supone fuera esto… pero parecía muy caro aunque había una ración mínima de comida.

~ Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad… pero creo que éste no es mi sitio… aunque intentaré aprender a tocar un instrumento para la siguiente vez, si me disculpan – dijo haciendo una reverencia, colocándose la gorra del uniforme y marchándose.

Loke también se movió disculpándose por el comportamiento de su compañero y salió corriendo tras Jellal, que ya estaba fuera del edificio para ir a buscar su coche. Me disculpé levantándome para ir al baño y caminé hacia fuera escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos.

~ ¿Qué narices te pasa a ti? – le preguntó Loke enfadado - ¿Era necesario humillar así a mi padre?

~ ¿Qué me pasa a mí? – le gritó ahora Jellal - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Se mete con tu novio o tu chico o lo que sea y te quedas ahí mirando diciendo un simple… "_Déjalo ya_" – dijo intentando imitar su voz, aunque salió una voz ridícula que casi me hace reír – se supone que tú tenías que defenderle, no yo, es tu padre… échale huevos a la situación y enfréntale, pareces un crío asustado de que le quiten la paga – le recriminó – pero claro… ¿Cómo voy a pedirle eso al niño pijo y rico consentido de papá?

~ No soy el niño pijo y rico de papá – se quejó – pero tú eres un solitario antipático demasiado borde para tener amigos – le echó en cara y Jellal cambió su cara de golpe como si le hubiera insultado y le hubiera dolido.

~ Oh claro… porque parece que es mejor quedarse calladito, mientras tú padre nos humilla por no tener padres, por no tocar instrumentos o por no tener dinero – dijo incluyéndose él – No he tenido tu suerte Loke – le recriminó – no sé tocar un instrumento, me pagué todos mis estudios trabajando, nadie me ha dado nada, me lo he ganado yo solito, aprendí a defenderme y por lo menos tengo principios y disciplina – le dijo - ¿Qué tienes tú? Porque ni siquiera has sido capaz de enfrentar a tu padre aunque se meta con el chico al que supuestamente quieres y te diré una cosa… ese chico está enamorado de Natsu ¿No te das cuenta de cómo le mira? – le preguntó - ¿Tan ciego estás?

~ Le haré olvidarle – le dijo Loke

~ No puedes hacer eso – le gritó Jellal – no puedes mandar en los sentimientos de alguien, no elegimos a quien amamos, sólo surge y ese chico está enamorado hasta el fondo de Natsu, no podrá olvidarle.

~ Y me lo dice el que no siente nada por nadie.

~ No, no siento nada por nadie – le gritó – no puedo sentir nada por nadie. Como tú siempre dices… sólo soy un chico sin sentimientos, salí igual que tu chico de la calle, me gané las cosas por mi mismo y tuve que aprender a defenderme solo, así que discúlpame si no tengo modales refinados y por supuesto… si no me quedo a ver como tú padre nos insulta por no tener dinero, por no tener padres, por ser homosexual o lo que sea… no soy alguien a quien le guste quedarse sentado mientras intentan humillarme y por supuesto… no permito que humillen a nadie delante de mí. Así que lo siento si soy borde, antipático y solitario, me crié siendo así y tú no sabes nada de mi vida, así que no te metas.

~ ¿Por qué? – le preguntó casi gritándole ahora Loke a él - ¿Qué te pasó en el pasado para ser así? ¿por qué siempre eres tan esquivo cuando intentamos acércanos a ti y comprenderte?

~ No necesito que me comprendáis, sólo necesitáis confiar en que haré un disparo que os salvará la vida – le dijo – a veces el pasado es mejor dejarlo donde está y no moverlo – le dijo – pero que te voy a contar a ti… que lo has tenido todo, que has vivido entre algodones.

~ ¿Quiero saber que te sucedió? – le preguntó ahora Loke muy cabreado cogiéndole del brazo.

~ Suéltame – le gritó Jellal

~ Cuéntamelo – le volvió a decir casi amenazándole.

~ No voy a contarte nada, ni a ti ni a nadie, es mi vida, es mi pasado y se queda donde está.

Jellal se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Loke y aunque éste intentó alcanzarle para seguir presionándole, se llevó un puñetazo de Jellal, que ahora que los veía a los dos juntos… era un poco más bajito que Loke ¡_Algo que me extrañaba_! Aunque tampoco se llevaban una gran diferencia en altura, era mínima. Loke desde luego… tras el puñetazo que casi lo tumba, se alejó de Jellal gritándole que era un bestia y no sé cuantos insultos más hacia el más bajito, que se iba a su coche soltando una única frase que hizo a Loke enfadarse el doble "_vuelve llorando con tu papá_". ¡_Desde luego Jellal tenía un carácter endemoniado_! Tendría que aprender de él. No creo que nadie tuviera narices a meterse con él sin estar bien preparado para lo que le pudiera pasar y desde luego… Loke ahora mismo no estaba preparado para hacerle frente, por lo menos no hoy. No creo que Jellal fuera un chico fácil de manejar, pero quizá… ese mismo carácter es lo que les atraía a los otros chicos, porque había visto como le miraban en la fiesta y se les caía la baba con él.

Yo antes de que Loke entrase por el edificio, me desvié hacia el baño tal y como había dicho en la mesa que era donde iba. Cuando llegué, me sorprendí de ver a Natsu también allí haciendo sus necesidades.

~ Vaya… yo que creí que habías venido antes que yo por aquí ¿Te has perdido o qué? – me preguntó.

~ Estaba…

~ Cotilleando a Jellal – me dijo sonriendo – sí… a veces se pasa en sus formas aunque suele llevar razón casi siempre, pero la verdad… me he divertido en la mesa – dijo empezando a reírse mientras acababa y se subía la cremallera del pantalón – estás muy guapo con esa ropa – me dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

~ Natsu… - le llamé y se giró a mirarme – gracias por lo de antes, por lo de los palillos, no recordaba como se cogían – le dije – habría quedado muy mal si no me llegas a ayudar.

~ Ya te lo dije Gray – me dijo muy serio acercándose a mí y acariciándome un mechón del pelo - _"Jamás dudes de que te quiero"_ no dejaría que te humillasen y no dejaré que te hagan daño.

Aquella frase que durante este mes no había podido quitarme de la cabeza, estaba ahí, siendo pronunciada por sus labios de nuevo, por su voz y no pude evitar dejar que me besase. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que tenía novio, tenía un chico estupendo y estaba besando a Natsu en los servicios. Pero echaba tanto de menos sus besos y mi cuerpo se negaba a dejarle marchar, quería besarle, deseaba hacerlo.

Me agarré a la chaqueta de Natsu por la espalda y él acercó tanto su cuerpo hasta el mío, que empezó a empujarme con suavidad hacia una de las cabinas del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar. Escuché como ponía el cerrojo y luego me volteaba empotrándome contra la puerta sin parar de besarme ¡_yo le deseaba tanto como él a mí_! Mi cabeza dejó de funcionar, era imposible concentrarme en algo que no fuera en Natsu, porque le deseaba demasiado, porque siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba, aunque a veces llegase un poco tarde, él estaba, él me defendía y me protegía, incluso de la humillación que podían haberme causado ahí fuera… él estuvo ahí, a la sombra mía, dejando que cometiera mis errores en silencio hasta que me diera cuenta. ¡_Le quería a él_! ¡_Me sentía completo con él_!

Le vi quitarse la chaqueta dejándola encima de la tapa del retrete mientras no paraba de besarme. Sentí su necesidad de hacerlo, sus besos impulsivos, la fuerza que utilizaba en ellos y creo… que se sentía igual que yo, porque también estaba utilizando más fuerza de la normal en mis besos, ambos habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separados, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Me centré en él, en como tras aflojarse la corbata que le molestaba empezaba a colar sus manos bajo mi camisa. Me estaba excitando solo de tenerle cerca, de sentir su cuerpo aprisionando el mío contra la puerta y gemí cuando besó mi cuello.

Sentía calor, demasiado calor y mi entrepierna empezaba a despertarse. Natsu lo notó y era normal, estábamos demasiado cerca, podía notar absolutamente todo. Bajó su mano hacia mi pantalón y tocó mi miembro sobre la ropa excitándome aún más, haciendo las caricias cada vez más atrevidas, llegando incluso a empezar a bajar la bragueta de mi pantalón para colar su mano por dentro. Gemí porque no podía hacer otra cosa, cerrar los ojos, disfrutar y ahogar mis gemidos en su boca tal y como a él le gustaba.

Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa con la mano que tenía libre y al abrirla un poco, se fijó en mi hombro. Estaba tocando algo y me giré para ver que hacía, ¡_Tocaba una marca que ahora estaba roja_!

~ ¿Te lo ha hecho Loke? – me preguntó y asentí justo antes de notar sus labios encima de ella succionando con fuerza. Me quejé.

~ Natsu… me haces daño – le dije y tras unos segundos soltó.

~ Ya está – me dijo sonriendo – no puedo consentir que tengas una marca de otro en tu piel – dijo ahora para empezar a besarme de nuevo.

Sus labios volvieron a separarse de mí tras el siguiente gemido que di y pude escucharle sonreír antes de que me dijera que disfrutase. ¡_Y estaba disfrutando_! Su mano en mi miembro me excitaba demasiado, si seguía así no aguantaría.

~ Espero que no tengas más marcas – me comentó – o tendré que quitarlas todas

Entonces es cuando recordé a Loke ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Se supone que estaba saliendo con Loke y estaba aquí besando a Natsu, gimiendo como una gata en celo con las caricias de Natsu ¿Es que me había vuelto loco? No podía hacerle esto a Loke.

~ Natsu para – le dije

~ ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó - ¿no disfrutas? – el problema es que sí disfrutaba, pero no podía decirle eso o no pararía.

~ Para por favor.

~ Enseguida – me dijo sin detener su mano en mi miembro

~ Nat… - fui a quejarme cuando noté que me estaba corriendo. Natsu ahora sonreía

~ Ya está – me dijo besándome una vez más y sinceramente… ahora sólo podía pensar en Natsu y en ese beso.

Correrme desde luego… me dejaba apagado, me dejaba sin fuerzas pero en cuanto me recuperé un poco, empecé a pensar en lo que había hecho y la culpa me invadió. Iba a llorar pero no quise hacerlo, yo quería ser exactamente como Jellal, quería ser fuerte, no podía permitirme derrumbarme a la primera y no lo haría, por primera vez, sentí fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

~ ¿Por qué Natsu? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Por qué disfrutas conmigo? – me preguntó – es evidente, me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

~ ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que estoy saliendo con Loke

~ También sé que me deseas a mí – me dijo – mírate, te podías haber corrido tan solo al verme, estabas mojado ya cuando he empezado, te has excitado sólo con que te empotrase contra una puerta y me pegase un poco a ti, acéptalo… quieres estar conmigo tanto como quiero yo estar contigo. Te quiero – me dijo

~ Acéptalo tú – le dije –estoy saliendo con Loke, le quiero a él, esas marcas las hizo él, no tenías derecho a poner las tuyas encima, no soy nada tuyo – me quedé un segundo pensando que habría dicho Jellal en mi situación y desde luego lo sabía – no te metas en mi vida – le dije y él pareció reaccionar.

~ De acuerdo… si es lo que quieres, lo nuestro acaba aquí… me he cansado de esperarte Gray, me he cansado de que me apalees una y otra vez. Quédate con Loke si tanto le quieres. No quiero volver a verte.

Natsu abrió la puerta cogiendo su chaqueta y desapareció. Cuando llegué a la mesa tras haberme arreglado… Natsu ya no estaba allí, el que sí estaba era Loke, que me miraba con cara inquisitoria por haber tardado tanto tiempo. ¡_Más cuando Natsu había desaparecido_! No había que ser muy listo para imaginarse lo que podía haber pasado entre nosotros. ¡_Éramos los únicos que faltábamos en la mesa a parte de Jellal_!


	57. Chapter 57: Serias Dudas

Loke Heartfilia POV

Esa noche intenté dormir, pero no lo conseguí. Tenía a Gray a mi lado y dormía tranquilamente, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que se comportaba Jellal, había insultado a mi padre prácticamente ¡_De forma elegante sí… pero le había humillado_! Y por muy enfadado que estaba con él, no había podido controlarle, ni había podido saber nada de su pasado y sé que algo ocultaba.

Estaba enfadado, ahora me había enfadado, estaba harto de ir al ritmo de Jellal, ahora marcaría mi propio ritmo, si tenía que investigarle lo haría y si tenía que remover el mismo cubo de basura en el que estaba el pasado de Jellal, lo haría con tal de encontrar por qué era así, por encontrar por qué se negaba a soltar las riendas de su vida y dar a conocer un mínimo de ella, por qué se negaba a conocer a gente, por qué no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie, por qué se estaba follando al Sargento una y otra vez si no sentía nada por él.

Para colmo… tenía el asunto de Gray, porque ya era muy extraño que tanto Natsu como Gray hubieran ido al baño y de repente… Natsu se largaba enfadado y Gray volví a la mesa veinte minutos después de haberse ido ¡o le costaba mucho mear o estaba claro que había pasado algo entre ellos! Y desde luego tras las palabras de Jellal de que yo no sería capaz de hacer olvidar a Gray todo lo que sentía por Natsu… me había afectado.

Esa mañana entré por la base y directamente me metí en el ordenador de mi oficina para ver el expediente de Jellal. De él no se podía esperar otra cosa… un expediente perfecto, pasó las pruebas psicológicas con la mayor puntuación para ser francotirador, a los dieciocho años estuvo en el ejército y a los veintiuno hizo las pruebas a la policía. Era francotirador desde el ejército y cuando ingresó en la policía, se metió al departamento de malos tratos infantiles, luego sacó la prueba con la puntuación más alta para la élite y aquí estaba desde entonces pero de su pasado… nada.

Miré en sus datos personales y entonces caí en algo… aunque aquel día estaba borracho… el tipo con el que habló dijo algo de que tenía un hermano, pero por más que lo busqué en el expediente, no encontré nada.

Salí de la oficina con rapidez y busqué a Erza, ella conocía a Jellal desde niño, algo de él sabría. En cuanto la localicé en el gimnasio con el resto de los que estaban entrenando, la cogí del brazo y la aparté del resto entrando a una de las oficinas vacías.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Erza.

~ Tú conocías a Jellal desde niño… ¿Tenía un hermano? – le pregunté y ella me mandó callar de golpe.

~ Ni lo nombres – me dijo

~ ¿por qué?

~ Ni se te ocurra decir nada de eso y menos a Jellal.

~ ¿por qué tanto secretismo con ese chico? – le pregunté – venga ya… ¿Sabes que se está follando a nuestro Sargento? Si les pillan nuestro equipo será disuelto – le dije y Erza me tapó la boca de golpe.

~ Cállate – me dijo y entonces me di cuenta de algo… ella lo sabía.

~ ¿Qué sabes de eso Erza? Dímelo

Erza se apresuró a cerrar todas las persianas y revisó todos los rincones de la oficina desconectando incluso el teléfono ¡_que poco se fiaba esta chica de la gente de la base_! Luego se acercó a mí para empezar a hablar y me senté encima de la mesa del escritorio.

~ Mystogan – me dijo – era el nombre de su hermano, eran gemelos. Jellal siempre ha sido muy introvertido, su hermano era mucho más sociable que él, no sé el motivo – me dijo – pero todo ocurrió hace dos años. Mystogan estaba saliendo con Laxus desde hacía un par de años, incluso se habían ido a vivir juntos. Laxus trabajaba aquí, a Jellal lo destinaron a su unidad y Mystogan era abogado. No sé exactamente lo que sucedió… pero comentaron que hubo un altercado en la ciudad, llamaron a su unidad y fueron allí, Jellal era el francotirador. Al parecer, habían cogido a Mystogan de rehén, alguien del clan Yakuza por lo que dijeron. Cuando Laxus ya no fue capaz de negociar más, dio la orden de disparar, pero el otro fue más rápido, le pego un tiro a Mystogan antes de que Jellal lo derribase.

~ ¿perdió a su hermano?

~ Sí – me dijo Erza – todas las mañanas creo que va al cementerio, pero no estoy segura. Se siente culpable de aquello desde entonces. Laxus se hundió igual que él y el equipo estuvo a punto de ser disuelto – me dijo y me sorprendí – en aquel entonces entré yo y Jellal ya estaba en esos encuentros con Laxus. Me callé porque Laxus levantó cabeza y Jellal también, así que no disolvieron el equipo.

Entonces caí en por qué Laxus nunca le llevaba la contraria a Jellal, intentaba protegerle ya que no pudo proteger a su hermano. Por eso acababa haciendo lo que él quería siempre. Debía ser duro estar con alguien que te recordaba a tu novio constantemente, porque eran gemelos, debían ser idénticos. Laxus no sentía nada por Jellal, sólo follaba con él porque le recordaba a su novio y Jellal se estaba aprovechando de eso para intentar no sentirse tan culpable por lo que pasó. ¿Era por eso por lo que siempre decía que no podía enamorarse? ¿Qué no podía sentir nada por nadie?

Falló el disparo… eso es lo que tenía claro… se sentía culpable porque había fallado un tiro, uno sólo en toda su vida y eso es lo que ocurría… mataban a su hermano. Por eso no se permitía fallar ahora, por eso le era tan importante lo de la confianza, no quería volver a cometer ningún error que supusiera ver morir a algún inocente más. Por eso estaba tan enfadado conmigo, porque creía que era yo quien estaba cometiendo un error que podía hacer que el equipo fallase y perder vidas y es que… nuestro lema siempre fue "_salvar vidas_" y ahora él veía como podíamos fallar si no recuperábamos la confianza de nuevo en todos nosotros. ¡_Yo le estaba fallando a él_!

Aquel día volví a casa más preocupado de lo normal aunque me callé todo el asunto, no iba a permitir que les pillasen a esos dos y que disolvieran el equipo. Eran buenos los dos en su trabajo y su relación o lo que se supone que tuvieran… no influía en nada en su trabajo. Me encontré a Gray en casa cocinando y me extrañó verle hacerlo, porque tenía pánico al fuego, supongo que se había cansado de huir de las cosas y ahora quería afrontarlas. Pensé en lo que me dijo Jellal sobre él…

~ Gray – le dije sentándome en una silla alta de la barra americana - ¿Aún sientes algo por Natsu? – le pregunté.

Él dudó unos segundos, unos segundos que se hacían interminables y supe que era un sí. Gray siempre querría a Natsu, era un hecho, Jellal tenía razón, yo era el que estaba ciego por no verlo. Y entonces me vino a la cabeza el beso que Jellal me dio aquella vez, aquel beso que me gustó y me removió algo, que me hizo descubrir que no estaba conforme con mi vida, que me gustaban los chicos. Me centré mucho en Gray, pero ahora no sé si en realidad… era Jellal quien movía mi mundo.

Había sido mi primer amigo en el equipo, me encantaba bromear con él por las sonrisas que ponía, me encantaba cuando venía con los cascos de música y me acercaba a quitárselos de las orejas, me encantaba estar cerca de él, me gustaba su sinceridad aunque en ocasiones resultase borde. ¡_Había llegado incluso a investigarle por descubrir su pasado_! Eso tenía que significar algo… me preocupaba por él, quería saberlo todo sobre él ¿Y si me estaba confundiendo? ¿Y si no era Gray? ¿Y si era Jellal? ¿Y si siempre fue Jellal y no supe ver lo que tenía delante de mí? Tenía que comprobar esto antes de cometer más errores.

~ Yo quiero estar contigo – me dijo Gray y yo sonreí.

~ Esta bien, olvida lo que he dicho – le dije.

Cené con Gray y cocinaba bien, si hubiera superado su miedo al fuego mucho antes, hubiéramos disfrutado mucho más de su cocina, porque realmente… era exquisita. Esa noche dormí con él y le abracé, le encantaba que le abrazasen, pero puse el despertador muy pronto, a las cuatro de la madrugada ya me estaba vistiendo y cogí el coche para ir al cementerio. Cuando llegué allí, eran las cinco de la madrugada y busqué entre las tumbas, al final… tuve que preguntarle al encargado por la de Mystogan Fernándes y me indicó donde encontrarla.

Jellal estaba ya allí, sentado frente a la tumba mirándola y me acerqué hacia él por la espalda. ¡_Tampoco quería molestarle_! Me acerqué lo que pude y no se enteró de que estaba tras él, seguía allí sentado en el suelo mirando la lápida y yo también la miré. La fotografía que salía, si realmente era su hermano… eran idénticos y pude sentir el dolor que tenía que llevar por dentro este chico, perder a tu hermano gemelo por un fallo tuyo, por una milésima de segundo.

Le coloqué la mano en el hombro y se asustó un poco al sentirme allí, se giró tan rápido para ver de quien se trataba, que se sorprendió al verme a mí. Supongo que si esperase a alguien en este lugar, sería a Laxus, porque son los únicos que venían aquí a dejarle flores todas las mañanas a Mystogan.

~ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me preguntó casi enfadándose y levantándose para quedar a mi altura - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

~ Te he espiado – le dije muy claro – nunca cuentas nada y me tenías preocupado, la única solución contigo es espiarte.

~ No tienes derecho a espiarme, ni a meterte en mi vida – empezó de nuevo con su rollo y antes de que siguiera… le besé.

Se revolvió enseguida y no tuve más remedio que separarme. Él siempre era así, tenía que hacerse las cosas como él quería y cuando el quería, pero yo me había cansado de ir a su ritmo, ahora mandaría yo le gustase o no le gustase. Intentó golpearme y me aparté antes de que me diera cogiendo su brazo y reteniéndolo. Con tanto movimiento intentando soltarse de mi agarre, al final acabamos en el suelo, pero no solté sus manos, las coloqué encima de su cabeza y sin siquiera hablar con él volví a besarle, esta vez con mayor rudeza que la de antes.

Forcejeó los primeros segundos intentando apartarme de encima suyo, luego su cuerpo se quedó quieto, sus manos dejaron de intentar soltarse de las mías y cuando sintió mi lengua, acabó él mismo dándome paso para que saborease su boca. Ahora me daba cuenta… de que me gustaba Jellal, me gustaba su fuerza, me gustaba que fuerza indomable porque suponía un reto para mí, me gustaba su carácter, su fiereza, su actitud, me gustaba su cuerpo, sus ojos azul oscuros y la forma en que intentaba aguantarse los gemidos para que no escuchase su debilidad. Cuando me separé de él, me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

~ Vaya… si el hombre sin corazón parece que tiene sentimientos – le dije – por lo menos puede disfrutar de un beso – le comenté.

~ Suéltame – me gritó - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

~ ¿A qué Jellal? ¿A dominarte en un simple beso? No has visto nada aún – le dije – me he cansado de estar recibiendo tus puñetazos, de estar recibiendo tus palabras ofensivas y de tener que estar haciendo lo que tú digas y como tu digas, ahora… serás tú quien me siga a mí – le dije muy claro.

~ De eso nada – me desafió - no soy tan fácil, además… no vuelvas a tocarme – me dijo y me sorprendí – tienes a Gray ¿No le querías tanto? ¿Qué haces besándome a mí entonces? Vete con él.

~ Jellal – le amenacé ahora y él me miró sorprendido – te besaré las veces que me de la gana y no podrás impedirlo, lo haré una y otra vez hasta que seas tú mismo quien me cuente que te ocurrió en el pasado, haré que reduzcas ese mal carácter que siempre pareces tener, porque igual que tú, yo también odio que estés intentando controlarme siempre – le dije levantándome de encima suyo dándole antes otro beso del cual intentó apartarme la cara, aunque no lo consiguió a tiempo. - ¿Te ha quedado claro?

~ Lárgate – me gritó – te he dicho que no me beses.

Le quise ayudar a levantarse, pero cuando le tendí la mano, él rehusó cogerla ¡_Desde luego era cabezón_! Sin embargo… yo tenía mi duda solventada… Gray estaba enamorado de Natsu y yo… lo estaba de este cabezón dominante de aquí. Sonreí ¡_Conquistar a Jellal sería el reto más complicado al que jamás me había enfrentado_!


	58. Chapter 58: No puedo olvidarte

Gray Fullbuster POV

Escuché el despertador de Loke sonar muy temprano y también le escuché levantarse apartando su brazo de encima mío, pero estaba demasiado cansado hasta para preguntarle, supuse que iría al trabajo, yo preferí quedarme durmiendo.

Cuando me desperté, eran las diez de la mañana y aunque quise levantarme… lo primero que vino a mi mente fue todo lo sucedido ayer con Natsu. ¡_Cómo le deseaba_! Esto no me pasaba con Loke, con él aunque había intentando acostarme, no lo había conseguido, como mucho… había llegado tan lejos como para que me dejase estas marcas rojas que ahora Natsu, había succionado con mayor fuerza para que le recordara a él.

¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Y si era Natsu el amor de mi vida? Llegué a decirle que se marchara de mi vida y él… lo había aceptado. ¿Eso quería decir que ya no me quería en su vida? ¿Qué se había cansado de mí? Pero claro… era algo normal, él intentó todo lo que pudo para estar conmigo y yo sólo le había estado apartando por mi miedo a que no volviera a confiar en mí, por miedo a que volviera a dejarme sólo como aquella vez y es que… tenía miedo de estar solo, esa era la realidad.

Recordaba todo lo ocurrido con Natsu, absolutamente todo y sí es verdad que no había creído en mí, pero vino hasta aquel hospital psiquiátrico siguiendo a su novio, llegó incluso a pegarle con tal de evitar que me violase en aquel momento, estuvo conmigo siempre, intentaba defenderme a su manera y puede que no fuera la más adecuada o la que yo habría pensado… pero es que Natsu era muy diferente a mí, yo pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, él era impulsivo… pero eso era precisamente lo que más me gustaba de él, esa fuerza innata que tenía para afrontar cualquier problema sin rendirse nunca y en eso… quería parecerme un poco a él.

¡_Estaba enamorado de Natsu y salía con Loke_! Ni siquiera yo me entendía ahora mismo y me sentía mal, porque con lo sucedido ayer en la fiesta entre Natsu y yo… prácticamente si no hubiera nombrado a Loke… habría acabado teniendo sexo con Natsu en el propio servicio y es que no podía evitarlo, era ver a Natsu y estremecerse todo mi cuerpo, era desearle sin remedio y ahora… le había apartado de mí.

Lloré incluso estando en la cama y es que las sábanas olían a Loke pero mi cabeza pensaba en Natsu ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto? ¿Tan mala persona era que estaba jugando con los dos? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Loke que no podía olvidarme de Natsu? ¿Cómo decirle que quería dejarlo? ¿Natsu me aceptaría después de lo de ayer? Porque le había despreciado, le había apartado de la forma más brusca que encontré y hasta él mismo, dijo que se había cansado de mí… ¿Cómo pedirle perdón? ¿Cómo decirle que le deseaba tanto que dolía demasiado no poder tenerle cerca?

Me levanté tras haber llorado todo lo que pude y un poco más, porque no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Natsu, porque no aguantaba la idea de haber engañado a Loke como lo hice ayer ¡_Encima en un servicio_! Pero es que no podía evitarlo… ¡_Era Natsu_! Le amaba con locura.

Entonces caí en algo… el día del parque de atracciones Jellal le besó ¿Estaba Natsu saliendo con él? Había pasado un mes… Jellal no era tan lento como lo era yo para decidirme, si se lo hubiera propuesto… Natsu habría caído rendido ante él en pocos días ¿Estaban entonces saliendo? Ahora estaba celoso.

Sé que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer… pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, así que me vestí y busqué entre las cosas de Loke el número de teléfono de Jellal y me costó encontrarlo. Cuando le llamé y contestó, se quedó atónito de que fuera yo.

~ Necesito hablar contigo – le dije con una voz que casi parecía la de un cachorro asustadizo.

~ Dime donde te va bien – me contestó y le indiqué un bar de aquí cerca cuando acabase de trabajar.

El resto del día hasta que tuve que ir al bar, lo pasé arreglando un poco la casa ¡_más que nada porque de alguna forma tenía que agradecerle a Loke que me dejase vivir aquí_! Cuando se hizo la hora, bajé al bar y me crucé con Jellal que cruzaba la calle, así que le esperé en la puerta y entramos juntos.

Me habló muy educado y me preguntó qué quería tomar para pedirlo. Todo lo pidió él y también lo pagó, aunque yo intenté convencerle de que podía pagarlo, pero el insistió y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo. Se quedó callado mirando por la ventana hacia un local del otro lado que no tenía muy buena pinta.

~ Así que… estadounidense – dijo de golpe mirándome y sonriendo

~ Sí – le dije y no sé por qué… pero me sentía cómodo estando con él.

Me resultaba hasta familiar, era como si estando con él nada malo pudiera pasarme, ese control que él tenía sobre todo me encantaba, porque me hacía sentir protegido.

~ ¿Querías hablarme sobre Natsu? – me preguntó de golpe volviendo a mirar al local de enfrente – no salgo con él si es lo que te interesaba saber – y me sorprendí al escucharle, era como si pudiera leerme la mente o mis gestos – aquel día que le besé fue solamente para darte celos – me dijo – un acuerdo entre Natsu y yo para que te dieras cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por él.

~ ¿No sales con él? – pregunté más hacia mí para creérmelo que hacia él.

~ No – me dijo – yo no salgo con nadie.

~ ¿Por qué no? – le pregunté

La verdad es que eso me extrañaba, porque era muy guapo, vale que su carácter era de temer, pero alguien podría intentar algo con él, no parecía un mal chico, un poco solitario y sin saber muy bien cual es su sitio en el mundo, quizá había sufrido mucho en su vida igual que yo lo había hecho. Llegué a pensar, incluso que era ese el motivo por el que me sentía tan unido a él, tan cómodo con él.

~ ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Loke? – le pregunté - ¿Sabes quien es mi padre? – él se sorprendió.

~ Creo que sí – me dijo – pero no he podido confirmarlo. De todas formas si es la persona que creo que es… créeme que te hizo un favor al no conocerle, yo no tuve tu suerte – me dijo.

~ ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le pregunté.

~ Cosas nada agradables – fue su única respuesta – supongo que es su culpa que ahora sea así de borde y antipático – me sonrió.

~ No eres borde ni antipático, a mí me caes bien, me siento cómodo contigo.

~ Porque tú eres un trozo de pan – me dijo sonriendo – tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho de lo grande que es, el mío debe estar congelado. Vuelve con Natsu – me dijo de golpe – sabes perfectamente que él es el amor de tu vida.

~ Me gustaría hacerlo – le dije sincerándome – pero no creo que me acepte después de lo que le dije ayer.

~ No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, sólo necesitas intentarlo – me dijo y no sé por qué, sus palabras me daban confianza.

~ Sí – le dije – lo intentaré.

Nos levantamos cuando acabamos nuestras bebidas pero aún así, yo antes de salir tras Jellal, eché un último vistazo al local que no había parado de mirar mi acompañante en todo el rato que estuvimos aquí sentados. Seguía sin gustarme el aspecto de aquel lugar ¿Le habría pasado algo en ese sitio o era simplemente que como policía le parecía sospechoso? No estaba seguro, pero sentía curiosidad.

~ ¿Echas mucho de menos Estados Unidos? – me preguntó de golpe al salir del local

~ Un poco, sobre todo la comida – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió

~ Entonces acompáñame – me dijo y le seguí.

~ ¿Dónde vamos?

~ Mi padre era de Estados Unidos – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí – se enamoró de una chica de aquí… o eso dijo él porque yo no me creo esa historia y bueno… el resto te lo imaginas, aquí estoy yo – dijo colocándose serio ahora – a veces echaba de menos su país y nos traía a un local estadounidense de aquí cerca

Cuando lo dijo me emocioné, aunque también me sorprendí de que estuviera contándome la historia de su padre. No sé por qué… quise saber más.

~ ¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora? – le pregunté porque recordaba cuando le dijo a Loke en la fiesta que no tenía padres.

~ Cuando cumplí los diez años se marchó a Estados Unidos a vivir, tenía a otra chica allí desde hacía unos años, supongo que se enamoró.

~ ¿Os abandonó? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, pero mi madre ha rehecho su vida, yo me quedé aquí a seguir mis estudios y hacerme policía, ella se mudó a la ciudad, encontró un nuevo hombre que la hace feliz y tuvo una hija con él, se llama Wendy, algún fin de semana cuando tengo libre voy a visitarla – me dijo – es aquí – me señaló un local americano – vamos entra, seguro que tienen hamburguesas de esas que te gustan.

No pude evitar sonreír, la verdad es que Jellal me caía muy bien, casi le sentía como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de mí y se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y por fin… ¡_Comida americana_! Después de meses aquí comiendo e intentando acostumbrarme a la comida japonesa… volver a la comida mía original, era todo un lujo. Jellal se reía aunque él pidió la hamburguesa más simple que encontró ¡_yo le metí a la hamburguesa todos los ingredientes que pude y más_! Como estaba disfrutando hoy, me encantaba, por fin podía ser yo mismo. Jellal no paraba de mirarme y sonreír.

~ ¿Por qué me has contado todo lo de tu familia? – le pregunté porque sabía lo reservado que era él con sus temas personales.

~ Creí que deberías saberlo – me dijo - ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que deberías aprender a defenderte un poco, si quieres… puedo enseñarte algo de defensa personal – me comentó y me pareció la mejor idea de todas, no sólo porque me gustaba estar con él, sino porque se lo pedí a Sting y al final… no me enseñó.

~ Sí – le dije - ¿me enseñarás?

~ Lo básico – me dijo ahora sonriendo – por lo menos que tengas unas nociones básicas por si pasa cualquier cosa.

La verdad es que cumplió su palabra, porque cuando acabamos de comer, me llevó a su apartamento y movió los muebles sacando unos tatamis de un cuarto de al lado para enseñarme algunas llaves de defensa personal ¡_y no se me daba mal_! También es verdad… que él era un buen instructor… y eso que me dijo que él era el peor de todos en defensa personal del equipo, que Loke o incluso Natsu eran mejores que él por estar más acostumbrados a estar en asalto. Él se dedicaba más a entrenar la respiración, la mente y la precisión en los disparos.

Ese día volví más contento a casa y la verdad… ahora veía en Jellal casi al hermano que nunca tuve, ¿por qué no podía tener un hermano como él y me tocaba soportar a Lyon? Con Jellal todo habría sido mucho más tranquilo, mucho más alegre, sin sufrimientos. Era un poco borde… pero suponía que tenía sus motivos, porque conmigo, se comportaba estupendamente, me encantaba, le habría preferido un millón de veces antes como hermano a él que a Lyon.

En casa me esperaba Loke y parecía preocupado… la verdad es que se me olvidó decirle que me iba con Jellal, así que no me extrañaba que estuviera preocupado.

~ ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado por ti – me dijo.

~ He ido a comer con Jellal y luego me ha estado enseñando en su casa unas llaves de defensa personal – le dije - ¿Quieres que te las enseñe? – le pregunté emocionado y Loke empezó a reírse al ver mis gestos.

~ Claro – me dijo dándome un beso - ¿y te lo has pasado bien con Jellal? Porque es un poco complicado de tratar ese tío – me dijo ahora sonriendo.

~ Me cae muy bien – le dije y él se sorprendió.

~ ¿Enserio? ¿hablamos del mismo Jellal? ¿Del que me ha pegado tres puñetazos en estos últimos días? – me preguntó dudando.

~ Sí, ese. Es muy simpático, por lo menos conmigo… no sé que le habrás hecho tú para que te de puñetazos – le dije sonriendo para luego ir hacia mi habitación.


	59. Chapter 59: Amenazas

Jellal Fernándes POV

Hoy tampoco fue uno de esos días en los que podía dormir mucho, seguía teniendo pesadillas y encima ahora… mi mente pensaba en varias cosas, una en como decirle a Gray que creía… que era mi hermano biológico, al menos por parte de padre ¡_que era un cabrón_! Y en segundo Loke que me estaba volviendo loco, ¡_odiaba que me controlasen_! Y desde luego en el cementerio yo era quien había perdido el control, acabé con Loke encima de mí besándome como él quiso y lo odiaba, porque siempre era yo quien decidía quien me besaba, cómo, donde y cuando.

Odiaba que me controlasen por una sencilla razón, porque lo habían hecho durante mucho tiempo en mi infancia, odiaba a mi padre por todo lo que me había hecho y por supuesto… odiaba que alguien, fuera quien fuera… pudiera volver a tener el control sobre mí y eso… incluía a Loke.

La vida me había enseñado una lección muy dura, sólo hay dos clases de personas, las que dominan y las que se dejan dominar y ya había probado la segunda… jamás volvería a dejarme dominar, no volvería a dejar que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, me propuse desde pequeño ser fuerte e independiente y lo había conseguido… Incluso había conseguido tener en la palma de mi mano a Laxus haciendo todo lo que yo quería, no iba a venir ahora un niño rico y pijo como Loke a demostrarme que me podían dominar de nuevo, porque no lo iba a permitir. Yo ya no era aquel niño asustado, había crecido y sabía defenderme y por supuesto no quería que Gray pasara por lo mismo que tuve que pasar yo, por eso me empeñé en enseñarle a defenderse. Aunque también esperaba… que no sacara el carácter tan agrio que tenía yo con la gente, porque él no era solitario como yo, el tenía gente a la que le importaba y eso… no quería que lo perdiese.

Cuando iba a salir de casa, sonó el teléfono fijo y lo cogí, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme la voz de mi padre al otro lado e incluso antes de que pudiese hablar, colgué. No había hecho nada más que colgar y volvió a sonar. Dudé si cogerlo o no y noté como temblaba mi mano, ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido mi teléfono o mi dirección.

~ ¿Qué quieres? – contesté el teléfono de mala manera.

~ A ti – me dijo de golpe y me tensé – y a tu hermano

~ Mi hermano está muerto – le dije muy tenso intentando evitarle el tema de Gray pero él empezó a reírse y volvió a cambiarme el tema.

~ Ese no, el otro.

~ Yo no tengo más hermanos – le dije intentando volver a desviarle de Gray.

~ No intentes jugar conmigo Jellal, es muy sencillo… tú o él, pero quiero a uno de los dos, si tú no decides, lo haré yo – me dijo colgando.

Mi padre nunca hablaba en broma y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, porque le aguanté durante años hasta que decidió abandonarnos… y aquello fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, que se largase. ¿Cómo iba a pararle ahora? La última vez lo hizo mi hermano y acabó muerto, también intentó pararle uno de servicios al menor y también estaba enterrado ¿Quién nos ayudaba ahora? Porque todo el que se enfrentaba a Silver… moría.

¿Gray o yo? ¿Qué decidir? Dejar al chico huérfano que no había conocido la crudeza de su verdadero padre expuesto a lo más sádico que podía encontrar o ir yo de nuevo a él. No sé si podía salir de esta otra vez ¿A quién pedir ayuda? No lo sabía, no podía, yo estaba solo.

Salí de casa para ir al trabajo y cuando llegué al aparcamiento para coger el coche, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, reduje el paso y miré tras mi espalda por si llevaba el arma reglamentaria de bajo calibre detrás ¡_pero no estaba_! La habría metido en la bolsa seguramente y no me gustaba el camino que tenía hasta el coche ¿y si me daba media vuelta? Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y llamé a Erza, más que nada a ella porque vivía enfrente, no tardó en contestar.

~ Ven al parking de mi casa ya – le dije en cuanto contestó y aunque su voz parecía de dormida, se despertó enseguida diciendo que venía hacia aquí.

Caminé con más lentitud hacia mi coche, que estaba prácticamente solo en mitad de aquel recinto y desde luego… no vi la botella que me dio en la cabeza, pero sentí cuando caí al suelo y como alguien se me echaba encima. Estaba aturdido por el golpe y no veía bien, incluso al mirar hacia el suelo juraría que había sangre en mis manos ¡_me estaba clavando los cristales rotos de la botella de vidrio que me habían roto en la cabeza_! No podía enfocar bien mi vista, era imposible, pero sí sentía como cogían mis piernas y me arrastraban levemente hacia alguien.

Puede que no viese, pero podía sentir a alguien colocándose encima de mí y cuando lo tuve más o menos cerca de mi cara, con el brazo agarré su cuello inmovilizándole en el suelo intentando ahogarle ¡_por lo menos dejarle inconsciente_!, claro que con el botellazo que me habían dado, tampoco pude ver al segundo hombre que estaba allí ahora intentando soltar mis brazos de su compañero ¡_joder que mareado estaba con el golpe_! Así me era imposible centrarme, ni siquiera les veía, sólo distinguía sombras. Consiguió soltar mi brazo de su compañero y éste se enfadó el doble, porque con el codo me golpeó en la cara y creo que me había roto la nariz porque volví a ver en el suelo la sangre que caía.

Miré por el suelo hasta encontrar mi bolsa e intenté alcanzarla arrastrándome por el suelo hacia ella mientras los dos se me tiraban encima, uno sujetándome por los tobillos mientras el otro se tumbaba encima de mí y me besaba el cuello. ¡_La bolsa estaba ahí_! Grité del asco cuando sentí su lengua pasear por mi cuello y desde luego… no me había sentido tan impotente e indefenso desde que era niño, desde cuando mi padre vivía con nosotros.

~ Tu padre te manda recuerdos – escuché que decía uno de ellos y me tensé aún más – ha dicho que quizá necesitabas un incentivo para decidirte… ¿Tú o Gray? – me preguntaron mientras seguían tocándome.

Estiré el brazo hacia la bolsa y alcancé la cremallera pudiendo abrirla. Rebusqué en su interior aún sintiendo aquellos asquerosos besos en mi cuello, sintiendo las caricias lascivas de los dos sobre mí, sintiendo como intentaban quitarme la ropa ¡_o más bien arrancarla_! Porque ni siquiera tenían cuidado en eso ¡_Tampoco es que yo forcejeando con ellos les pusiera precisamente fácil las cosas_!

Mis dedos tocaron en ese momento la culata de la pistola y me costó unos segundos conseguir cogerla firmemente, justo cuando escuché la voz de Erza gritando mi nombre y viniendo hacia donde yo estaba. Veía borroso, pero alguien venía en mi dirección y por la postura que llevaba tal y como nos enseñaban en asalto… era Erza. Le grité para que supiera donde estaba, aunque creo que me estaba viendo y cogí finalmente el arma. Cuando conseguí girarme y colocarme boca arriba apuntando con el arma hacia los tipos que estaban encima de mí, éstos se estaban levantando y salían corriendo ¡_ni siquiera enfocaba la vista para poder apuntar! _y me daba miedo confundirme y darle a Erza.

Alguien tocó mi hombro en ese momento y me tensé, principalmente porque no veía, pero cuando escuché la voz de Erza me calmé. ¡Creo que estaba temblando! Pero Erza no dijo nada, sólo se fijó en la herida preocupada.

~ Tengo que llevarte a urgencias – me dijo.

~ ¿Tan fea es? – le dije intentando ponerme de pie sin conseguirlo ¡ni equilibrio tenía!

~ ¿Puedes verme? – me preguntó cogiendo mi brazo y ayudándome a levantarme, porque no podía solo.

~ No – le dije – te veo borrosa, ni siquiera puedo identificarte – le comenté - ¿Con qué narices me han dado? – le pregunté aunque por mis manos sangrando supuse que era cristal.

~ Una botella de cristal – me dijo – van a tener que darte puntos ¿Sabes quienes eran?

~ ¿Ni siquiera te veo a ti y quieres que me haya fijado en ellos? – le pregunté – veía sombras, creo que eran dos, pero no sé, veía tan mal que estaba viendo cuatro o cinco – le dije cogiéndome la cabeza con una mano al estar de pie ¡_ahora me pitaba el oído_!

~ Voy a llevarte a urgencias, vamos, dame las llaves de tu coche, yo conduzco.

Y claro que tenía que conducir ella, porque como condujese yo no salíamos del parking tal y como estaba. Erza me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto y entonces a medida que se me pasaba la adrenalina del momento, empecé a sentir el dolor, dolor de cabeza, el dolor en las manos, dolor en las piernas, hasta casi podía sentir la lengua de aquel tipo en mi cuello y me dio asco. No sabía quienes eran, pero de una cosa estaba seguro… esto sólo era la advertencia de mi padre ¿Gray o yo? es lo que seguía pensando. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar que Gray pasara por eso? Él ni siquiera podía defenderse.

En urgencias me atendieron y tal y como Erza supuso, me pusieron puntos. ¡_Empezaba bien el día_! Con la cabeza como la tenía, la visión borrosa y la perdida de equilibrio por el golpe en mi oído… así no podía disparar, no podía trabajar hoy y eso era lo que más me fastidiaba.

Descansé unos segundos hasta que los médicos se aseguraron de que podía ver mejor y me dejaron ir. Erza me esperaba en la sala de espera y cuando pude verla… ¡_iba en camisón_! Pero no un camisón normal… un camisón corto y sensual ¡_Aunque las zapatillas de deporte no pegaban con esa ropa_! No pude evitar reírme.

~ Qué erótico – le dije sonriendo cuando se acercó hacia mí para ayudarme.

~ No seas imbécil – me dijo – me has hecho salir tan rápido que sólo me ha dado tiempo a coger el arma, ahora me cambio en la base – me dijo – me tenías preocupada.

~ No ha sido para tanto – le dije – solo unos puntos en la cabeza.

~ ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Te esperan uno tíos en un parking, casi te revientan la cabeza de un botellazo, casi te violan ahí si no llego a aparecer y… ¿no es para tanto? ¿Tú eres imbécil? – la abracé de golpe y se calló sin saber que decirme.

~ Gracias, gracias por venir a por mí – le dije muy serio y ella no supo que contestarme ¡Creo que es la primera vez que agradecía algo a alguien! Se había quedado sorprendida, claro que luego volví a bromearla – Tendré que decirles que me ataquen más a menudo… porque al menos sales de casa a ligar en camisón.

~ Imbécil – me dijo golpeándome el brazo y saliendo hacia el coche.

No pude evitar reírme, realmente se había asustado ¡_pero no fue la única, yo también_! Realmente, intentaba bromearle para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero estaba asustado y es que de mi padre… podía esperarme cualquier cosa.

~ Erza – la llamé y se giró - ¿puedes llamar a los compañeros y decirles que vigilen a Gray?

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Erza ya casi en la puerta hacia el parking - ¿Van a por él?

~ No lo sé, sólo es por si acaso.

Llegamos a la base y todo nuestro equipo ya estaba cambiado y en sus oficinas, así que Erza entró en su vestuario y yo entré al mío. ¡_Estaba solo_! Normal… todos se habían cambiado, porque estábamos entrando una hora tarde. Me acababa de quitar la camiseta cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me asusté, me asusté tanto que cogí el arma de la taquilla y me giré apuntando con ella al que me había tocado mientras mi cuerpo temblaba ¡_Era Laxus_!

~ Cálmate – me pidió quitándome el arma de mis temblorosas manos – soy yo – me dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla bajo mi oreja mientras me ladeaba un poco la cabeza para ver las marcas que me habían hecho en el cuello.

¡_Supongo que ya le habían informado a él de lo sucedido_! Al fin y al cabo… era mi superior, así que de estas cosas era el primero en enterarse. Mejor… porque así no tenía que pasar por la vergüenza de contárselo. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y no tuve fuerzas para impedirla, ni siquiera delante de Laxus con quien me había hecho prometer a mí mismo que no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima delante de él. Me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y agarré tan fuerte como pude las manos a su espalda, agarrando aquella camisa del uniforme bajo el chaleco antibalas.

~ Quítamelas – le pedí llorando – por favor quítamelas – volví a repetirle y entendió que me refería a las marcas que me había dejado ese tipo en el cuello.

~ Vale – me dijo – cálmate, haré lo que quieras, pero cálmate, no soporto verte así, tú eres fuerte, eres indomable, puedes superar cualquier cosa.

Se apartó un poco de mí para besarme y le seguí, aún tenía las imágenes de aquellos tipos metida en la cabeza, pero no quería tenerlas, quería que Laxus borrara todo lo que me habían hecho, quería que quitase esas marcas. Me cogió con fuerza esta vez levantándome para que enrollase las piernas a su cintura y lo hice. Caminó conmigo hasta la ducha y me dejó allí mientras se quitaba todo el equipo y lo dejaba fuera de la ducha.

Succionó encima de las marcas de aquellos tíos y aunque me venían los recuerdos de ellos, intenté pensar que era Laxus quien lo estaba haciendo ahora, necesitaba que me las quitase, no quería sentir nada de aquellos tipos en mi piel. ¡_Dolía_! Laxus utilizaba tanta fuerza para poner sus marcas encima que me dolía, pero aunque me quejé un poco, no quería que parase.

Cuando acabó, me besó y empezó a colar sus manos bajo mi pantalón para quitarlo. Gemí sintiendo sus manos acariciarme entero y realmente lo agradecía, porque no quería recordar las caricias de aquellos hombres, quería sustituirlas por las de Laxus, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Me gustaba la rudeza de Laxus, cada vez que me empotraba más y más entre la pared de azulejos de la ducha y su cuerpo. Gemí con sus besos, gemí con sus caricias y entonces al mirar por encima del muro de la ducha hacia el vestuario me encontré con la mirada de Loke, pero en este momento me daba igual quien estuviera allí. Laxus no se había dado cuenta, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Loke allí de pie mirándonos, escuchándome gemir y por un momento… aquello me excitó mucho. Gemí aún más centrándome en Loke y agarrando con fuerza el cabello de Laxus que ahora entraba en mí penetrándome con fuerza mientras yo gemía y Laxus besaba mi cuello sin compasión alguna.

Miraba a Loke y disfrutaba con Laxus, pero no sentía nada, para mí el sexo sólo era eso, mi padre me había quitado todo, ya no podía sentir nada ni podía emocionarme, me daba igual si Loke miraba o no, lo único que sentía, era excitación al ver crecer la entrepierna de Loke mientras nos observaba ¡_porque él también se estaba excitando_! Y gemí con más fuerza mirándole para excitarle el doble y lo conseguí, porque cada vez se le notaba más y más el bulto de su pantalón.

Cuando Laxus se corrió ambos gemimos y no pude evitar a mirar Loke que al darse cuenta, se escondió tras una columna mientras nos vestíamos. Laxus me preguntó si estaba mejor y al comentarle que sí, salió del vestuario ya vestido y arreglado ¡_ni siquiera se fijó en Loke_! Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, éste vino corriendo hacia mí cogiéndome de los hombros y empotrándome contra la pared donde antes me tenía Laxus.

~ ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? – me preguntó - ¿Y si hubiera entrado alguien que no fuera yo y os delata? ¿has pensado en qué le sucedería al equipo?

~ No nos han pillado – le dije sonriendo – relájate ¿vale? y suéltame. Además no vengas hablándome de moral… tú que le robas el novio a Natsu y luego te excitas escuchándome gemir.

Me sorprendió cuando Loke cogió mi mano y la llevó hasta su miembro y aunque estaba por encima del pantalón, notaba el bulto y me asusté, me asusté porque por hoy tenía bastante, ya habían intentado violarme esta mañana, me dolía la cabeza y sólo le había pedido a Laxus esto para que me quitase esas marcas, no quería hacer nada más y menos con Loke.

~ Déjame –le pedí – por favor – intenté apartar mi mano de su miembro pero él hacia fuerza reteniéndolo allí, no me soltaba la mano.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿primero me excitas y ahora no quieres acabar lo que has empezado? ¿Por qué follas no follas conmigo como lo haces con Laxus? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué gimes mientras te folla Laxus cuando me estás mirando a mí deseándome?

~ No te deseo Loke, sólo me excitaba ver que había gente mirando – le dije siendo muy sincero – déjame por favor.

~ No quiero dejarte, estoy cansado de que siempre hagamos lo que tú quieras – dijo esta vez empujándome y tirándome al suelo con él encima y ahora sí me asusté, porque un intento de violación era suficiente por hoy, no necesitaba dos.

~ Loke para – le dije a punto de llorar pero no me hizo caso

~ ¿no es esto lo que buscabas? – me preguntó – pues ya lo has encontrado – me dijo mientras se bajaba la bragueta.

~ No lo buscaba – le grité - ¿Crees que voy buscando que me violen? – le gritaba y cuando cogió mis manos para llevarlas a su miembro, se detuvo al escuchar mi quejido de dolor y ver como empezaba a resbalar por mi mejilla una lágrima.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que tenía una mano vendada y miró la otra para ver la cantidad de cortes que me había hecho cuando la botella se rompió y había apoyado las manos sobre todos aquellos afilados trozos. Soltó mi mano con cuidado de no hacerme más daño del que me había hecho al cogerlas con fuerza.

~ ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó ahora preocupado.

~ Lo mismo que intentabas hacerme tú ahora – le grité y se quedó atónito – Han intentado violarme – le dije empezando a notar como mis ojos querían llorar y yo intentaba evitarlo – yo no estaba provocando a nadie – le dije ahora por la acusación de sus palabras – sólo quería ir a mi coche – le expliqué y sé que una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

~ Yo… no lo sabía – me dijo – pero Laxus…

~ Le pedí que me quitara las marcas que esos tipos me habían dejado – le dije – sólo eso, mira – le dije enseñándole mi cuello con las marcas ahora más rojas que antes por tener encima las de Laxus.

~ Lo siento – me dijo Loke – Dios… lo siento. No quería hacerte esto, no quería hacerte daño, no quiero verte sufrir – me comentó - Dime quienes eran – me exigió ahora – si alguien te toca sin tu permiso los mataré yo mismo ¿Quiénes eran?

~ No sé quienes eran, no los vi, pero si no me llega a coger el teléfono Erza y haber venido a ayudarme no sé que habría pasado – le dije.

~ ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? – me preguntó Loke enfadándose.

~ Porque te necesitaba con Gray – le grité – no sé si van a por él o a por mí y tú sabes defenderte, podías protegerle, te necesitaba con él – le dije llorando.

~ ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? – me preguntó de golpe Loke.

~ Porque es mi hermano – le dije aún llorando mientras me agarraba a la camiseta de Loke con fuerza – no dejéis que le pase nada, por favor. Me da igual lo que me hagan a mí, pero por favor… no dejes que le hagan nada a él.

~ No voy a dejar que le pase nada ¿Vale? – me comentó – pero tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti, llámame si estas en peligro, sea la hora que sea, correré a por ti – me dijo abrazándome ahora intentando consolarme - no quiero dejarte solo si esos tipos están por ahí. Le diré a Natsu que se lleve esta noche a Gray a su casa y me iré contigo.

~ No hace falta – le dije.

~ Sí hace falta… no voy a dejar que te hagan nada a ti tampoco.

~ Puedo irme yo con Natsu – le dije – si tanto quieres a Gray, tú puedes quedarte con él.

~ Iré contigo, Natsu cuidará mejor de Gray, tú mismo lo dijiste, se quieren. Natsu no permitirá que le hagan nada.


	60. Chapter 60: Vuelve conmigo

Gray Fullbuster POV

Esa tarde estuve pensando en las palabras de Jellal, la verdad… es que no podía estar sin Natsu, pero yo no sé si él querría volver conmigo y eso me dolía. Ni siquiera le había vuelto a ver desde lo de la fiesta. ¿Cómo iba a decirle esto a Loke? ¿Cómo se tomaría que quería dejarle para correr a los brazos de Natsu? Pues iba a comprobarlo… porque estaba escuchando la cerradura de la puerta y ahí estaba, entrando por la puerta.

Parecía preocupado y no sé muy bien qué es lo que ocurría, pero desde luego, no parecía ser muy bueno. Me acerqué hasta él con preocupación y no pude evitar primero darle un abrazo para que se sintiera más cómodo y luego sentarnos ambos en el sofá para hablar.

~ Jellal ha tenido un pequeño accidente hoy – me dijo y me asusté – pero tranquilo, está bien, pero me preocupa que esté solo esta noche – me comentó.

~ ¿Va a venir a dormir aquí? – le pregunté.

~ No – me dijo – En realidad… tenemos que hablar de otra cosa y es más importante. Sé que no me quieres, puedo verlo, tu lugar está con Natsu, le amas demasiado y no es justo que yo te retenga aquí – me explicó.

~ Pero…

~ No hay peros Gray y lo sabes, correrías a sus brazos si fueras libre y lo estoy haciendo, te estoy liberando.

~ Es que… me enfadé con él cuando tu padre nos invitó a la fiesta – le expliqué – y siento mucho no poder quererte como lo hago con él.

~ Tranquilo – me dijo – creo que ambos estamos confundidos, a ti te gustaba Natsu desde el principio y creo… que yo estoy sintiendo también algo por otra persona

~ ¿Jellal? – le pregunté

~ Sí – sonreí y lo hice porque ambos me caían muy bien y quería lo mejor para ellos, no quería ver a Loke sufrir y creí que si le dejaba, lo haría, pero si de verdad sentía algo por Jellal, me alegraba.

~ Entonces ve con él – le dije - ¿Qué haces hablando conmigo? – le sonreí.

~ No… ¿Qué haces tú hablando conmigo y no estás arreglando las cosas con Natsu? Él lo estará deseando, no le importan las discusiones que tengáis siempre y cuando estés a su lado, te quiere. Y tengo un par de puñetazos suyos para confirmarlo – me sonrió.

~ Cuídale – le dije haciendo referencia a Jellal – y tenle un poco de paciencia, no es mal chico, sólo está un poco perdido, un poco solo – le expliqué.

~ Lo sé – me dijo – le protegeré, te lo prometo, pero ahora ve con Natsu, te acompañaré.

~ No – le dije – prefiero ir yo sólo, no sé como se va a tomar que vaya a verle.

~ No creo que sea buena idea que vayas solo – me dijo – y menos después de lo que le ha pasado a Jellal.

~ ¿Qué va a pasarme? No vive lejos, cojo el metro y llego en un momento. Por favor… no quiero estar siempre siendo una carga, quiero aprender de Jellal, quiero llegar a ser independiente y fuerte como él – Loke me sonrió – además… me ha enseñado defensa personal.

~ Está bien – me dijo – es la cuarta estación.

Recogí un par de cosas en la mochila y salí corriendo para coger el metro. Una vez subí en él, cogí el teléfono entre mis manos y realmente pensé si llamar a Natsu o no. Él había sido muy claro, no quería saber nada de mí, no quería volver a verme… ahora dudaba si llamarle ¡_Creo que no era buena idea_! Pero tampoco podía volver a la casa de Loke… acabábamos de romper y no quería molestarle más ¿Dónde debería ir entonces? Cuando llegué a la estación me senté un rato en uno de los bancos de fuera y observé a la gente pasar de un lado a otro. La calle que tenía que coger era todo recto para llegar a casa de Natsu, pero no sé si tenía el valor para cogerla ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué le quería? Que simple sonaba ahora esa palabra después de lo que le había hecho, después de mis desplantes y mis desprecios. No podía ir sin más y decirle eso, no podía ir a pedirle ayuda sin más.

Empezó a llover en ese momento y supe que tenía que moverme, pero no sabía hacia donde ir, así que sólo caminé y caminé sin darme cuenta de que estaba caminando en dirección contraria a la casa de Natsu, iba hacia mi casa, hacia la de Lyon y no sé por qué.

Llovía cada vez con más fuerza pero iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, tan deprimido por como había tratado a Natsu, que ya no me importaba mojarme, estaba empapado, la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me molestaba al andar, me molestaba las gotas de agua cayendo sobre mi cara. Me detuve unos segundos cuando creí que alguien me seguía y debía ser así, porque había un par de personas con paraguas que habían cogido todas y cada una de las calles en las que yo giraba ¡_y era extraño, porque ni yo sabía donde iba_! Así que no podía ser una coincidencia de que fueran hacia el mismo sitio al que yo iba. Me asusté un poco y volví a caminar sin rumbo, porque no sabía hacia donde ir, pero me mantuve cerca de la gente ¡no sé si se atreverían a hacerme algo con tanta gente presente! Hasta que me di cuenta, de que la fuerte lluvia estaba alejando a la gente que buscaba refugio en sus casas.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, es cierto que Jellal me había enseñado defensa personal ¡_Algo básico_! Pero no me había explicado qué hacer en estos casos. Corrí ahora por la calle y pude ver como aquellos hombres aceleraban el paso siguiéndome y de pronto, había un chico con un paraguas frente a mí y cuando me giré atrás… los hombres habían desaparecido.

~ ¿Dónde vas Gray? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ No lo sé – le dije

~ Mi casa está en dirección contraria.

~ Lo sé – le dije – pero dijiste… que no querías volver a verme

Me había quedado a unos metros de él y me estaba mojando, porque puede que él llevase paraguas, pero yo no.

~ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté

~ Loke me ha llamado, me dijo que venías en el siguiente metro y como he visto que llovía, venía a buscarte. No deberías andar solo por la calle – me dijo – vamos.

~ Natsu… - le llamé pero él pasó de mí empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Le alcancé y me sentí peor que antes, ¿Así iba a ser ahora nuestra relación? Silencios incómodos… hablar lo justo y necesario… esto no me gustaba. Quería que volviera el Natsu de antes, quería volver a sentir sus apasionados besos, quería sentir sus caricias, su calor.

~ He roto con Loke – le dije de golpe intentando que eso diera algo de conversación.

~ Si quieres que sienta lástima por eso… no la tengo – me dijo y estuve a punto de llorar – detuve mi caminar mientras él seguía y se paró girándose hacia mí a unos metros de distancia.

~ Sé que no tengo derecho a decírtelo y que no quieres verme pero… Te quiero – le grité – te quiero demasiado, no puedo estar sin ti, no puedo olvidarme de ti aún con el daño que me hiciste, te necesito Natsu – le dije ahora a punto de llorar – no soporto tu indiferencia pero si es eso lo que quieres, sufriré en silencio por ti – le dije volviendo a caminar y pasando por su lado para ir hacia su casa.

Natsu me detuvo del brazo y me giró tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. El paraguas que llevaba abierto cayó al suelo y su mano se agarró con fuerza a mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo. Me besó, me estaba besando y aunque me sorprendí al principio, acabé cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar, él era todo lo que yo quería en mi vida, con él a mi lado, todo lo demás daba igual, le amaba y ahora estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podía cambiar lo que sentía por él.

Su lengua entró con cuidado, con dulzura, con suavidad y jugó con mi lengua mientras yo sólo podía ahogar mis gemidos en su boca. Mis manos acabaron agarrándose a su cuello y quería profundizar aún más el beso, quería sentir a Natsu, quería decirle que yo era suyo, siempre lo había sido, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera porque le quería con locura, no quería separarme nunca más de él. Cuando se separó, estaba sonriendo.

~ Sólo quería que dijeses que me querías – me dijo y yo sonreí – pero el discurso no ha estado mal. Vamos a casa antes de que te resfríes – me dijo. – tienes que cambiarte de ropa y entrar en calor.

~ ¿No me odias? – le pregunté.

~ Cómo voy a odiarte si eres lo que más deseo en el mundo – me respondió – siempre querré verte Gray.

~ Te quiero Natsu – le dije ahora

~ Y yo a ti Gray, ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta… nunca dudes de que te quiero, por ti haría cualquier cosa.

~ Natsu… te estoy mojando – le dije al ver como mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo estaba empapando su ropa, además de que al tirar el paraguas para cogerme a mí ambos nos estábamos mojando.

~ Me da igual – me dijo – sólo quiero besarte, sólo quiero tenerte cerca – me susurró al oído antes de volver a besarme mientras me acercaba otra vez más a su cuerpo.

Natsu no volvió a soltarme en todo el camino a casa y cuando llegamos, me sacó ropa seca para que pudiera cambiarme. ¡_Cómo había echado de menos su casa, su compañía, esa ropa seca con su olor_!

Me cambié en su habitación junto a él, que también llevaba la ropa mojada y recordé las palabras de Jellal de que tenía que jugarme por lo que sentía, por lo que quería en la vida y Natsu era lo que quería en mi vida. Ya me había puesto la camiseta y sólo me faltaba el pantalón, pero lo tiré al suelo y me subí por la cama gateando hasta donde estaba Natsu dándome la espalda. ¡_Me encantaba su espalda_! Porque era muy amplia y fuerte. Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello sacando una sonrisa de Natsu.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Gray? ¿Estás juguetón hoy?

~ Sí – le dije - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – le pregunté sacando el tono más seductor que pude.

~ Contigo… siempre – me dijo girándose para coger mis labios con los suyos.

Le besé con toda la pasión que pude sacar, porque hacía tanto tiempo que le había deseado que tenerle ahora entre mis brazos era como un sueño, le quería a él. Sentía como el fuerte pecho de Natsu ahora me empujaba con suavidad tumbándome en la cama y quedando él arriba. No detuvo mi beso ni un segundo y creo… que tenía miedo de soltarme por si volvía a perderme, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderle, ahora tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él y esto…no se podía evitar, le amaba a él, quería estar con él.

Mi mano fue directamente al bulto que sentía aprisionado en sus pantalones, ese que ahora golpeaba contra mi pierna al tumbarse encima y Natsu sonrió antes de besarme mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón corto de deporte que se acababa de poner. ¡_Me gustaba ese pantalón_! Porque era flexible y muy fácil meterle mano. Le escuché gemir cuando le toqué y gemir aún más cuando aumenté el ritmo.

~ Te he echado de menos Gray – me dijo en susurro entre jadeos y besos.

~ Shh – le mandé callar – sólo disfruta – le dije mientras seguía masajeando su miembro cada vez más duro.

Supongo que tratar con Jellal y los demás, me había espabilado un poco, porque ahora no tenía vergüenza de hacerlo con Natsu, me había atrevido hasta a iniciar yo esta situación y no pensaba echarme atrás, le quería y quería sentirle de nuevo dentro de mí, saber que era completamente mío.

Coloqué mi pierna en su cintura y le impulsé hacia el lateral para poder ponerme encima de él y aunque que se sorprendió, sonreía y me dejó a mí. Ya no quería seguir siendo ese chico dulce e inocente, el chico tímido del que tenían que estar pendiente, quería ser como ellos, quería ser capaz de hacer las cosas por mi mismo y aunque tenía vergüenza, me la tragué para poder bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior.

Su miembro quedó frente a mí y lo cogí en mis manos antes de meterlo en la boca. Le escuché gemir y me excitó oírle, me excitaba cuando él se movía dentro de mi boca intentando buscar más profundidad, más placer. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y me cogía impulsando mi rostro marcando el ritmo que le gustaba mientras jadeaba cada vez más, mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Se incorporó de golpe y se acercó para besarme con fuerza sin poder controlarse hasta que su cuerpo empezó a tumbarme nuevamente en la cama. Me agarré a su cuello porque era lo que más cerca tenía y acabé enrollando mis piernas en su cintura mientras notaba como sus dedos empezaban a entrar en mí.

~ Te deseo – me susurró al oído y sinceramente… no podía contestarle, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer que ahora me daban sus manos, que me daba todo su cuerpo rozando con el mío, que me daban sus besos.

Sentí su cuerpo posicionarse mientras su mano cogía su miembro para estimularse un poco antes de colocarla en mi entrada y empezar a introducirse en mí. Me quejé un poco y me agarré al cuello de Natsu escondiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro mordiéndole levemente intentando no hacerle ver que aún me dolía, por lo menos hasta que entró entero en mí. Se detuvo unos segundos besándome y acariciándome, dando placer ahora a mi miembro y en cuanto empecé a gemir, se movió dentro de mí, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez, primero con lentitud y cada vez más rápido.

Gemí y creo que era lo único que podía hacer ahora, porque ni siquiera hablar podía. Miraba a Natsu, me gustaban sus ojos, me gustaban sus movimientos, me gustaba cuando me susurraba al oído y sobre todo… me excitaba escucharle disfrutar conmigo mientras avanzaba hacia su orgasmo. Se corrió el primero y yo estaba a punto, tanto, que no dejó de mover su mano en mi miembro mientras salía de mí para luego acercar su boca. Sólo con sentir su boca en mi miembro, prácticamente me corrí ¡me excitó demasiado! Ni siquiera llegó al minuto desde que se lo introdujo en la boca.

Me puse rojo como un tomate porque no me dio tiempo ni a avisarle y cuando me incorporé con rapidez para disculparme con él, le vi tragando todo mi líquido mientras me sonreía. ¿Por qué me sonreía? Si ni siquiera le había avisado, debería estar enfadado conmigo.

Me besó con fuerza de nuevo mientras colocaba su mano derecha tras mi cabeza para profundizar todo lo que pudo el beso.

~ Me encantas – me dijo – te quiero, te deseo… no vuelvas a separarte de mí – me dijo susurrándome al oído.

~ No lo haré Natsu – le dije sonriéndole.


	61. Chapter 61: Mi elección ¡Yo!

Jellal Fernándes POV

Menudo día llevábamos hoy con alarmas falsas, no sé si es que nos estaban tomando el pelo, porque cada vez que íbamos a una… no había nada, así que no sé que tipo de broma era esta. Cuando iba hacia mi oficina observé a Gray que entraba por la base y le preguntaba al recepcionista donde podía encontrar a Natsu.

~ Está conmigo – le dije al recepcionista para que le dejase pasar – ven conmigo, te llevaré con Natsu – le indiqué.

Otra alarma sonó y ya me estaba cansando, no paraba en todo el día de sonar, pero eso no era lo peor… lo peor es que sonaba para nada. El equipo de Kagura y el equipo siete que también estaban de servicio, nos indicaron que irían ellos, si necesitaban ayuda nos avisarían, pero por si acaso era otra falsa alarma, era mejor que nos quedásemos. ¡_Y menos mal_! Porque mi equipo había salido a todas las malditas falsas alarmas de esta ciudad hoy, por lo menos… nos librábamos de esta.

Llevé a Gray hacia el despacho de Natsu, pero al no encontrarle, supuse que se habría ido al vestuario o al gimnasio. Pues no me quedaba más remedio que buscarle por la base. Gray me seguía a todos lados y me miraba.

~ No sé si estará en el gimnasio o en el vestuario – le informé y él sonrió.

~ Pues yo voy hacia el vestuario y tú hacia el gimnasio, el primero que le encuentre que le diga que vaya al vestuario.

~ Vale – le dije dirigiéndome hacia el gimnasio tras explicarle donde estaban los vestuarios.

Ahora que me fijaba bien… la base estaba hoy demasiado calmada… o yo me cruzaba con poca gente, porque siempre estaba abarrotada con otros equipos o los superiores, pero hoy no me crucé a nadie en todo el camino hacia el gimnasio ¡_Y el gimnasio solía estar lleno_! Entré en la sala del equipo dos y allí estaba Natsu.

~ ¿Te falta mucho? – le pregunté mientras le veía correr en la cinta.

~ No – me dijo – un par de kilómetros solo - ¿por?

~ Porque Gray te está buscando, acaba cuanto antes y ve hacia los vestuarios, te espera allí – le dije.

~ Vale – me dijo sonriendo y acelerando ahora el ritmo para terminar antes.

De salida me crucé con Laxus que venía ahora a hacer su tabla de ejercicios diaria y ya que estaba allí… no pude evitar preguntarle.

~ Laxus… ¿Qué pasa hoy en la base que hay tan poca gente?

~ Un dignatario que venía – me dijo – nos han dejado solos al cargo de la base

~ ¿Por eso todas esas alarmas falsas?

~ Supongo… - me dijo – ya sabes lo nerviosos que se ponen cuando ven algo extraño, aunque luego no sea nada – me dijo sonriendo – pero no te preocupes, ya hay cuatro o cinco equipos ocupándose de todo, a nosotros nos ha tocado quedarnos en base.

~ Vaya aburrimiento – le dije marchándome y él sonrió.

~ Te vendrá bien un día de reposo – me dijo mientras se iba hacia el gimnasio

~ ¿Has pedido tú quedarnos en base? – le pregunté ahora enfadado.

~ Sí – me dijo – aún no estás recuperado del todo, los otros equipos lo harán bien, descansa hoy y termina de curarte esa cabeza y tus manos, te sentará bien un día de reposo.

~ De verdad que no os aguanto – le dije – estoy bien.

~ Sí, ya me conozco tus canciones de "_estoy bien_", descansa – me ordenó entrando al gimnasio donde estaba Natsu.

Pasé por la recepción por si había algo de papeleo que hacer de las anteriores misiones, al menos podría ponerme al día y quitarle algo de faena a Laxus, porque la verdad… es que solía llenarle su mesa hasta con mis papeles ¡_Siempre acababa dándole más trabajo del que tenía ya él_!

Cuando llegué a la mesa… el recepcionista estaba en el suelo y eso sí me preocupó. Di la vuelta a la mesa y comprobé su pulso, seguía vivo ¡_por lo menos estaba vivo_! Miré el ordenador y busqué las cámaras de seguridad para hacerme una idea del alcance de la situación antes de dar la alarma interna de que había problemas.

Me senté en la silla y busqué entre los programas del ordenador hasta que encontré las cámaras ¡_Si Rogue estuviera aquí iríamos más rápido_! A él se le daban genial las tecnologías, no como a mí. Revisé cámara a Cámara, había un coche mal aparcado en el interior de nuestro parking privado y no me resultaba conocido de nadie de la base. Revisé por dentro, oficina a oficina, sala a sala hasta que encontré a los individuos en los vestuarios cogiendo a Gray. _¡Joder que iban a por Gray_!

No tenía tiempo de ir a avisar a Natsu y los demás, porque a Gray ya le estaban prácticamente desnudando entre tres mientras un cuarto miraba. Aunque se revolvía en el suelo como podía intentando escapar, le era imposible, así que salí corriendo directamente hacia allí. Esperaba que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta y vinieran, porque desde luego… yo solo contra esos cuatro, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos era Silver, yo sólo no iba a poder.

Cuando estaba llegando podía oír los gritos y tumbé la puerta con el hombro entrando de golpe bajo el asombro de los demás. Silver fue el primero en mirarme, pero yo miraba a Gray en el suelo medio desnudo ya ¡_por lo menos aún no le habían hecho nada_!

~ Vaya… ha venido el que faltaba en la fiesta – dijo Silver mirándome - ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

~ Viniendo – le mentí – suéltale – le amenacé pero Silver sonrió – he dicho que le sueltes, ahora – le grité pero no me hicieron caso. Aún podía ver a Gray temblando aunque ahora me miraba confiando en mí, confiando en que iba a sacarle de aquí.

~ ¿Y si no quiero? – me preguntó y sin dilación alguna saqué la pistola y disparé en la pierna al que tenía sujeto a Gray, quien le soltó enseguida haciendo que éste se levantase y viniera hacia mí

~ Vete de aquí – le dije a Gray.

~ Pero… - intentó contradecirme Gray.

~ Que te vayas – le grité intentando sacarle del peligro, aunque eso suponía quedarme yo sólo contra ellos.

Aún me dolía la cabeza, tampoco podía enfocar bien, sobre todo por que había apuntado al muslo del individuo y le había dado casi en la rodilla ¡_Esto no me gustaba_! No podía enfrentarme tal y como estaba ahora a ellos. Desde luego, ni vi ni creí que pudiera salir alguien del pasillo desde mi espalda, creía que todos estaban dentro, pero apareció.

Me dio tal puñetazo en el cuello que me lanzó contra una de las taquillas metálicas haciendo que soltase el arma mientras escuchaba gritar a Gray ¡_le habían cogido a él pero al menos, no estaban centrándose en él, venían a por mí_! Algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto.

~ Míralo bien Gray – le dijo Silver acercándose a él mientras yo intentaba levantarme del suelo apoyándome en las taquillas aún con el dolor que sentía en la cabeza – todos los que están cerca de ti acaban sufriendo.

~ ¿Jellal? – escuchaba la voz de Gray llamándome como si estuviera preocupado por mí. ¡_Qué tontería_! Porque él no tenía que preocuparse, yo era el que intentaba ayudarle a él.

~ No es cierto – le dije y sentí que alguien me cogía desde atrás, pero cogí impulso y me impulsé hacia atrás empujando al que me había cogido hasta que su espalda chocó contra la taquilla de atrás y me soltó – no es cierto – le repetí – nadie sufre por estar cerca de él, sufren por tu culpa – le dije hacia Silver – eres tú quien trae el sufrimiento a todos.

Silver ahora pasaba completamente de Gray para centrarse en mí, me pasó la mano por la nuca y me obligó a mirarle. Me besó con fuerza e intenté apartarme, pero me tenía bien cogido, me era imposible y sinceramente… creo que se apartó al escuchar la voz de Gray.

~ Déjale – le gritó – no le toquéis

~ Cállate si no quieres que te haga a ti lo mismo que le haré a él.

~ Eres un desgraciado –escuché decir a Gray.

~ Cállate – le grité a Gray a punto de llorar y me miró con dudas – no digas nada más, déjale que me haga lo que quiera – le dije y la verdad… sólo intentaba protegerle a él. – No te preocupes por mí y no te creas nada de lo que él te diga, tú no eres el culpable de nada – le dije a Gray intentando animarle – él es quien trae sufrimiento a todo el mundo.

~ ¿Tú vas a decirme ahora qué es el sufrimiento? – me preguntó - ¿Tú, que mataste a tu hermano? – decía acercándose a mí y me tensé. – ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie pero intentas salvar a este crío ¿por qué? – me gritó – ¿Por qué prefieres salvarle a él que salvarte tú? Me conoces Jellal, sabes lo que voy a hacerte, sabes lo que vas a sufrir… entonces… ¿por qué le proteges?

~ Por que alguien tiene que hacerlo, no tiene padre – le grité recriminándole a él que no hubiera ejercido de padre – Además… yo ya no tengo futuro, tú me lo arrebataste, pero aún puedo salvarle a él, aunque eso implique volver a tus manos.

~ Si tan claro lo tienes…dame tu respuesta Jellal… ¿Tú o él? – me preguntó y dudé un segundo, dudé no porque no supiera la respuesta, dudé por si había una forma de escapar ambos sin tener que contestarle.

El que tenía sujeto a Gray empezó a acariciarle mientras éste gritaba y supe… que no tenía momento para dudar, corrí hacia Gray y pegué al que le estaba acariciando rompiéndole la nariz mientras intentaba evitar al que venía tras de mí para bloquearme, a ese… le rompí el brazo con una llave y mientras gritaba del dolor, con otra llave inmovilicé al que le tenía agarrado a mi hermano liberando a Gray, a quien sólo pude decirle que se largase y me hizo caso, corrió hacia el pasillo saliendo de la sala. ¡_Por primera vez no me preguntaba ni intentaba quedarse, me hacía caso a la primera_!

Uno de los hombres iba a salir a por Gray y entonces supe que no me quedaba más remedio que dar la respuesta si quería que él huyese.

~ Yo – le grité y Silver le dio la señal al hombre para que se quedase – cógeme a mí – le dije a punto de llorar.

~ Buen gesto – me dijo Silver mientras ahora dos hombres intentaban liberar a su compañero y me cogían a mí. – ya tenemos tú respuesta, tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho – me dijo sonriendo – para mí mejor, tu carácter me gusta más, te gusta darme pelea y cuanta más pelea me das, más disfruto intentando controlarte – me dijo sonriendo – porque al final… te domaré, harás lo que quiera.

~ Vete al infierno – le grité intentando soltarme para golpearles, aunque sin éxito.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me golpearon, pero eso no me preocupó, cuando realmente me asusté es cuando sentí a Silver detrás de mí, porque me habían arrodillado mientras me sujetaban los brazos y desde luego… tenía miedo a mi padre, porque ya le conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz. Me colocó un saco de tela en la cabeza y cogiendo mis brazos a la espalda me hizo caminar como pude hacia algún lugar, ni siquiera veía donde íbamos. Sólo podía intentar gritar, porque lo que cubría mi cabeza me impedía también gritar con soltura. Me volvió a arrodillar no sin antes pegarme un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración.

Sentí algo caer sobre mi cabeza y me estaba ahogando… era agua, estaba en la ducha y me estaban tirando agua. Con el saco encima de la cabeza me era imposible respirar, acumulaba el agua y me estaba ahogando. Grité y me removí tanto como pude aún recibiendo golpes, aún arrodillado en aquel suelo y con las manos bien sujetas por aquellos tipos a mi espalda. ¡_Agonía_! Eso es lo que sentía, sentía como me estaban matando, como no podía respirar y cada golpe, cada gota de agua de aquel chorro que caía incesantemente sobre mí me robaba la vida.

Intentaba gritar, intentaba pedir ayuda, pero sólo salían gritos ahogados que no llegaban a nada, estos gritos no los oiría nadie. No aguantaba más sin respirar, si seguía así me quedaría inconsciente.

~ Sacadle – gritó Silver y noté que detuvieron el agua quitándome el saco de tela de encima.

Cogí aire a grandes bocanadas intentando recuperarme, aunque ya conocía a Silver, no me daría tiempo para recuperarme, porque eso le pondría en problemas a él. Siempre utilizaba estos métodos, primero debilitarme al máximo, golpearme hasta que no podía moverme, destrozarme para poder controlarme. Hoy no era una excepción, no podía moverme.

~ No podéis matarle antes de que pueda follarle – me dijo cogiéndome del pelo para que le mirase y aunque no podía respirar, sonreí como pude y le escupí a la cara.

Silver sonrió antes de pegarme un puñetazo que me hizo sangrar y después volvió a mirarme mientras se limpiaba.

~ Me encanta tu carácter – me dijo – pero por muy indomable que seas… he domado casos peores que los tuyos, no vas a ser mi excepción, acabarás pidiéndome tú mismo que te folle – me dijo.

~ No te lo pediré – le dije – tendrás que violarme porque mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

~ ¿Crees que porque hoy no me lo pidas, no te follaré? – me dijo sonriendo – algún día lo pedirás tú mismo, de momento… puedo violarte, no tengo prisa hasta que te rindas – me dijo cogiéndome del cabello de nuevo y besándome ¡_me dio asco_! Pero casi estaba acostumbrado, lo había hecho tantas veces, que ya no podía sentir nada excepto asco.

Le mordí el labio tan fuerte como pude y noté ese sabor óxido de la sangre, porque le había hecho sangrar. Seguramente esto lo pagaría caro, pero no podía dejarme dominar por él de nuevo, porque dejarme una vez, era la perdición, sería así el resto de mi vida y no podía permitirlo. Gritó cuando sintió el mordisco y se cogió el labio con los dedos descubriendo la sangre, sangre que ahora yo también tenía en mi boca y escupí al suelo. El golpe fue tal, que me derribó al suelo, pero no fue solo ese, fueron las patadas, los insultos y el resto de puñetazos que me llovió aunque estaba ya en el suelo sin poder moverme.

Chasqueó los dedos y la bolsa mojada volvió a cubrirme encendiendo de nuevo el grifo. Volvió a colocarme de rodillas sin cuidado alguno y encendió en agua encima de mí, volvía a sentir esa agonía, pero encima… notaba como alguien estaba intentando desabrochar mi pantalón ¿iban a violarme mientras me ahogaban? Bueno eso tampoco me resultaba tan extraño viniendo de mi padre, otras veces me había violado estrangulándome en el suelo con sus propias manos.

Sé que habían abierto el pantalón igual que mi bragueta, porque notaba una mano en mi entrepierna masajeándome mi miembro mientras escuchaba risas y murmullos sobre él. No sé si se reían de mí, de mi situación o de lo excitados que iban a ponerse, pero estaban hablando de mi miembro mientras lo cogían y lo tocaban a su antojo, a veces eran caricias a las que me negué a gemir, otras veces era daño lo que sentía cuando lo cogían con fuerza entre sus manos ¡_ni siquiera podía moverme_! Y sabía que si me movía un poco más bruto de lo normal, el que sujetaba los brazos a la espalda podría rompérmelo.

Ahora ya ni notaba sus caricias, mi cuerpo se estaba relajando y mi mente también, me ahogaba sin remedio y mi único consuelo era saber que Gray se había podido salvar de ellos ¡_podía morir tranquilo_! El agua paró de golpe y mis manos se habían soltado, alguien me estaba quitando el saco pero me concentré tanto en intentar respirar que ni siquiera vi quien estaba delante, pero escuchaba a Natsu, era su voz, estaba a mi lado amenazando a uno con dispararle si volví a tocarme y cuando me giré aún tosiendo con asiduidad, pude verle encañonando a uno de los hombres que me habían sujetado.

Me sujeté al brazo que estaba sujetándome, porque había alguien delante de mí cogiéndome, me estaba sosteniendo aún de rodillas, notaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra bajo mi brazo hacia la espalda mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se cargase sobre el suyo. Le miré y me sujeté a su brazo intentando ponerme en pie aún tosiendo ¡_no podía dejar de toser por toda aquella cantidad de agua_! No podía moverme por la asfixia.

~ No te levantes – escuché – respira, sólo respira – me decía la voz mientras acariciaba mi nuca con delicadeza, y sabía que era Loke quien me estaba sujetando.

~ ¿Gray? – le pregunté entre susurros y tos, porque ni siquiera podía hablar.

~ Está bien, tranquilo – me dijo Loke – vino a avisarnos de donde estabas. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué narices vienes tú solo a enfrentar el problema? – me preguntó enfadándose.

~ No… no tenía tiempo – le dije

~ Eres idiota – me dijo Loke abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro contra mi cuello – eres un maldito imprudente – me decía enfadado y creo que estaba llorando – creí que te perdía imbécil. – no pude evitar sonreír ¡_Se preocupaba por mí_! Quizá no estaba tan solo como yo creía que estaba.

~ No va a matarme – le dije muy serio – no lo hará si antes no puede tenerme – le comenté – preocúpate cuando realmente me haga suyo, entonces puede que no le importe matarme.

~ No permitiré que te maten – me dijo - ¿me oyes? No voy a permitir que te hagan nada, sólo tienes que pedirme ayuda, sólo tienes que avisarme

Y quería hacerlo ¡_pero a todo el que avisé en el pasado estaba muerto_! No podía pedirle esto a Loke, no quería que nadie más muriera por mi culpa, lo mejor era que me matasen a mí solo y se acabase el problema ¡_yo ya estaba condenado_! Lo estaba de niño y lo estaba ahora, a Silver nadie le detendría hasta que consiguiese lo que estaba buscando. Si no era a Gray… era a mí. Uno de los dos acabaría en las manos de Silver y prefería ser yo a que mi hermano pasara por eso, así que no podía contárselo, aunque quería no podía.

~ ¿Jellal? – escuché la voz de Gray en ese momento ¡_Dios… como me alegré de que mi hermanito estuviera bien_! – Jellal – gritó viniendo hacia mí, pero Natsu le detuvo.

~ Gray… quédate detrás de mí – le dijo.

~ No podéis tocarme – dijo de golpe Silver y sinceramente… no sé que ocurrió, pero hubo una explosión no muy lejos y el momento en que nos habíamos distraído unos segundos, aprovechó para escapar.

De todo aquello, sólo pudimos capturar al que Natsu había encañonado y porque estaba al lado de él, tenía prácticamente la pistola tocando su cabeza, así que era el único de todos, que no consiguió moverse para escapar.

Loke intentó moverme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo incluso para levantarme. Gray me miraba desde la distancia y por lo menos… había conseguido dejar de toser, aunque no podía prácticamente ni moverme.

~ No me muevas brusco – le pedí a Loke cogiéndome el estómago ¡y es que no sé la de veces que me habían golpeado!

~ Te han dado una buena ¿verdad? – me preguntó Loke poniéndome en pie mientras pasaba mi brazo tras su cuello y me ayudaba a sostenerme.

~ Ni me lo recuerdes – le dije sonriendo.

~ ¿De qué elección hablaban? – me preguntó Gray de golpe y no podía decirle que iban a por él si yo me negaba a ser golpeado y violado una y otra vez.

~ Nada, no tiene importancia – le dije – ve con Natsu.


	62. Chapter 62: Mar

Natsu Dragneel POV

Gray ya se había mudado prácticamente a mi casa y me encantaba, sobre todo eso de dormir todos los días con él, que estuviera en mi cama y poder dormirme abrazándole. Sentirle a mi lado era la mejor sensación del mundo, me hacía estar completo ¡_no podía pedir nada mejor_!

Me quedé tumbado en la cama, apoyando el codo en la almohada y mi cabeza sobre mi mano mirando a Gray dormir. Estaba boca abajo con el rostro girado hacia mi lado y no pude evitar mirar la sábana revuelta, tapando sólo sus piernas y su trasero, dejando toda aquella espalda al descubierto. No pude evitar acariciarla con las yemas de mis dedos, desde donde se perdía la espalda hacia su nuca.

Odiaba aquellas marcas que tenía, no porque fueran horribles, si no por lo que significaban, todo lo que había sufrido en su vida hasta llegar aquí, hasta llegar a estar en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente sin preocuparse de nada ni de que nadie le hiciera daño, porque yo no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Cada vez que dejaba de acariciarle, se movía involuntariamente buscando mi mano para que siguiera y me sonreí, porque realmente era muy tierno y muy dulce, sólo querían que le acariciasen. Seguí en ello, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos, incluso su cabello hasta que empezó a abrir sus ojos mirándome, aquellos espectaculares ojos azules que tenía y tanto me gustaban.

Me sonrió y eso era lo más perfecto que podía ver por la mañana, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa. Cogió mi mano mirando el tatuaje de mi muñeca y lo besó mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los míos.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté sonriéndole mientras miraba nuestras manos enlazadas

~ Sí – me dijo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – me preguntaba ahora.

~ Había pensado… preparar algo, coger la moto y conducir hasta la costa para hacer un picnic en la playa – le dije sonriendo

~ Eso suena bien, me gusta el mar.

Le besé de nuevo profundizando el beso ¡_le había echado mucho de menos_! Hacía noches que soñaba con tenerle de nuevo así, en mi cama medio desnudo mirándome con aquellos ojos tan hipnotizantes que tenía. Intenté levantarme para preparar lo que nos llevaríamos a la playa, pero Gray me retuvo el brazo volviendo a tirarme en la cama con él para abrazarme sin dejar moverme.

~ Espera unos minutos – me dijo sonriendo sin soltarme – sólo quiero estar un rato más contigo – me reí.

~ Pero si vas a estar todo el día conmigo – le dije besando su frente mientras recostaba su rostro en mi pecho.

La pasé el brazo por la espalda y le acaricié hasta que me soltase. Me gustaba su cabello, era muy liso y suave, además, parecía relajarse en cuanto le tocabas, tanto… que incluso creí que se quedaría dormido allí mismo.

Viéndole allí tumbado tan tranquilo recostado sobre mí mientras le acariciaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que casi le habían violado en nuestra propia base, en que si no hubiera sido por Jellal que entró a por él, ahora sería un chico completamente diferente, pero eso, me hacía preguntarme por qué Jellal había entrado tan impulsivo al verle en peligro, por qué se había lanzado a ayudarle sin preocuparse por él mismo, porque sino hubiéramos entrado en aquel momento, Jellal ahora no sé si estaría con nosotros. Aquellos tipos iban enserio y les daba igual a quien llevarse por delante con tal de salirse con la suya.

Dejé de pensar cuando escuché el rugido de las tripas de Gray y empecé a reírme. Gray también empezó a reírse aunque intentaba disimularlo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

~ ¿Desayunamos? – le pregunté a Gray y éste asintió

Me incorporé y decidí salir de la habitación para ir preparando los desayunos mientras Gray se ponía algo de ropa. Me entretuve colocando la leche en el vaso y mientras se calentaba, Gray ya estaba detrás de mí besándome el cuello ¡_y me encantaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura_! Sonreí y él también lo hizo mientras se separaba de mí para preparar unas tostadas.

Le miré extrañado, porque aunque era verdad que el influjo occidental había llegado a Japón y algunos desayunaban tostadas, beicon, huevos o café, yo seguía prefiriendo mi arroz, mi sopa de miso y mi pescado al grill. No pude evitar sonreír, pero no dije nada, preferí que siguiera preparando las tostadas y me las comería sin decirle nada ¡_Debería acostumbrarme a que él no era japonés_! No comía lo mismo que yo, en algo tenía que ceder yo… y el desayuno me pareció algo por dónde empezar.

~ ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó Gray.

~ De nada – le dije

~ ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – me preguntó ahora serio sacando las tostadas.

~ Es que no suelo desayunar tostadas – le dije – pero no pasa nada, puedo acostumbrarme – le dije con una sonrisa.

~ Oh… lo siento – se disculpó y no pude evitar acercarme a besarle.

~ Tostadas está bien – le dije – siempre que desayunes conmigo, me da igual lo que comamos. Vamos, siéntate conmigo en la mesa – le dije colocando ahora otro vaso de leche a calentar ¡_porque sólo le había preparado uno a Gray_! Yo no desayunaba leche.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y por primera vez… desayunaba leche y tostadas. Gray no paraba de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro por no haber desayunado nunca nada tan simple como esto. No podía parar de sonreír, porque su cara de niño bueno mirándome sin cesar como aquel chiquillo con preguntas sin atreverse a hablar me hacía gracia.

~ Pregunta – le dije sonriendo sin poder evitarle más.

~ Si no desayunas nunca café o leche o tostadas… ¿Qué desayunas entonces? – me preguntó Gray

~ Arroz y sopa de miso – le dije muy seguro.

~ ¿Y eso está bueno? – me preguntó con cara casi de asco.

~ A mí me gusta – le sonreí – pero las tostadas están mejor – le dije para que no intentase prepararme mañana sopa de miso.

La verdad es que no me importaba nada amoldarme a un par de costumbres suyas, no veía impedimento, supongo que aquí se acababa mi desayuno de sopa de miso por leche y tostadas, pero valía la pena siempre y cuando Gray estuviera a mi lado.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, recogí un par de cosas para llevarnos y le dejé una de mis chaquetas antiguas de la moto a Gray ¡_Incluso le ayudé a subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta_! Aunque sinceramente… yo prefería bajar cremalleras a subirlas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso si quería llevarle a la costa, supongo que tendría que dejar mis impulsos para cuando regresáramos a casa.

Esta vez, Gray ya no necesitó ayuda con su casco y en parte, me apenaba un poco que se valiese por sí mismo, porque me encantaba ponerle el casco, pero era bueno también que empezara a valerse por sí mismo, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma de cuando le conocí.

Lo que más me gustaba de ir en moto acompañado, era… en primer lugar… hacerlo con Gray y en segundo… que se cogiera a mí, porque me encantaba cuando lo hacía, sentir sus brazos entorno a mí, sentir su pecho presionando mi espalda o su cabeza pegada a mi hombro.

Conduje hasta la playa y detuve la moto en el aparcamiento dejando bajar primero a Gray y apagando la moto para estacionarla correctamente después. Cuando bajé de la moto y me quité el casco, podía sentir la humedad, la brisa del mar y hacía años que no la había sentido… porque la última vez que vine aquí, fue con mi padre, desde entonces no había vuelto a pisar la playa.

Caminé hasta la arena y me descalcé hundiendo mis pies allí y la verdad… es que la arena quemaba bastante, supongo que porque hoy hacía un sol radiante. Gray se descalzó también y me siguió llevando la mochila con las cosas. Le intenté convencer de que llevaría yo la mochila, pero él se negó diciendo que no estaba inválido, que podía llevarla y no pesaba tanto. No creo que pesase… porque llevábamos comida principalmente, pero aún así, sólo quería tener con él un detalle de amabilidad.

Gray empezó a caminar hacia el agua y por su expresión, supuse que igual que yo… hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por la playa. Me aproximé hasta él y le pasé el brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras miraba las olas llegar y marcharse. Gray no dijo nada, había mirado mi brazo sobre él cuando lo coloqué, pero después… se limitó a mirarme mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aire tan limpio que había aquí.

Me senté en la arena mirando aún las olas y Gray se sentó delante de mí recostando su espalda sobre mi pecho mientras le abrazaba. Estaba tan a gusto en este momento, que me habría gustado estar siempre así, con esta paz y tranquilidad mirando el mar mientras abrazaba al amor de mi vida.

Pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que soportar estando con Lyon, en cómo me había comportado yo con él creyendo todas aquellas mentiras, en cómo me desesperaba ver la forma en que le perdía y Loke me lo arrebataba y ahora resultaba, que estaba aquí conmigo, que me quería a mí, me había elegido a mí y eso… era lo que realmente importaba, porque no iba a volver a decepcionarle, ahora mismo, me habría creído incluso si me dijera que había ido a Plutón y había vuelto, porque no iba a volver a dudar de él.

~ ¿Jellal te ha contado que conoce a mi padre? – preguntó Gray y me sorprendí de que hiciera aquella pregunta.

~ Jellal me dijo que creía saberlo y que tenías suerte si no le conocías.

~ ¿De qué conoce él a mi padre?

~ No lo sé – le dije – pero él nunca ha salido del país.

Gray pareció caer en algo, algo que a mí ahora mismo se me escapaba. Su cara era de preocupación y buscó en su mochila algo a la desesperada. Rebuscó en todos los bolsillos y entonces lo encontró, la foto que yo cogí aquella vez sobre sus auténticos padres y al verla de nuevo, reconocí a su padre ¡Era el que estaba atacando a Jellal la última vez en las duchas!

~ Ahora lo entiendo – me dijo Gray casi en susurro

~ ¿Qué entiendes?

~ Jellal me dijo… que su padre era estadounidense y que le abandonó cuando tenía diez años por una mujer de allí, era mi madre – me dijo muy seguro - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Casi tenemos los mismos ojos, a él se le notan menos porque tiene rasgos de su madre que era oriental, pero tiene mis ojos – me aclaró – por eso me resultaba tan agradable estar con él, por eso vino corriendo cuando estuve en peligro a ayudarme – intentó explicarme.

~ ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé, pero tiene que serlo, no hay otra explicación.


	63. Chapter 63: ¿Hermanos?

Jellal Fernándes POV

Me desperté y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no había dormido tan bien como hoy, eran las once de la mañana y yo jamás me levantaba tarde, normalmente a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada ya estaba desvelado. Resoplé por la hora y coloqué mi brazo cubriendo mis ojos evitando así la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Una voz que venía desde fuera de la habitación me sorprendió, era Loke y entonces caí… que él se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de al lado por miedo a que me ocurriera algo ¿Qué iba a ocurrirme? ¿Qué mi padre entrase a violarme? Bueno eso era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano, tampoco es que me importase ya mucho, lo tenía asumido. Que Loke estuviera aquí solo retrasaba lo inevitable.

~ Despierta dormilón – me dijo Loke con una sonrisa – ven a desayunar conmigo.

~ No tengo hambre – le dije aunque mi estómago estaba a punto de sonar.

No tenía nada en contra de Loke, pero es que odiaba sentirme vulnerable y ayer con el ataque de mi padre me había sentido así y encima… mi equipo lo había visto, Loke lo había visto ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Yo no quería que me vieran como un estorbo o como alguien a quien deben defender, se supone que yo era policía, yo era quien tenía que defender a los demás y no los demás quienes me defendían a mí. Me sentía humillado.

~ No es cierto – me dijo Loke – o vienes tú o iré yo a sacarte de la cama – me amenazó y sinceramente… me gustaba su voz de mando.

Nunca creí que Loke pudiera tener autoridad, siempre le vi como el chico rico y pijo, el que sigue todo lo que le dice su padre, el que tiene que cuidar su imagen y su reputación, para mí él era un compañero de trabajo que solía gastarme bromas en el vestuario y poco más. Supongo que ahora echaba un poco de menos esas bromas que solíamos gastarnos, porque al final… siempre era Loke quien iniciaba las conversaciones conmigo.

No me moví de la cama, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello y entonces… sentí un peso encima de mí, Loke estaba subiendo por la cama y se estaba posicionando encima de mí. Cuando llegó a mi altura, agarró mi muñeca y me movió el brazo apartándolo de mis ojos para que pudiera verle.

~ ¿Qué haces Loke? – le pregunté.

~ Darte los buenos días – fue su contestación antes de besarme con dulzura y la verdad… creo que jamás me habían besado así.

Los besos que me habían dado durante toda mi vida eran exactamente como Silver, rudos, bruscos, agresivos, dominantes, jamás habían tenido ternura o dulzura alguna. Su beso hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, no iba a parecer débil y menos frente a Loke.

~ Tu padre va a matarte si se entera de esto – le dije muy serio.

~ Mi padre me da exactamente igual en este momento – fue su respuesta

~ Debió alegrarse mucho cuando rompiste con Gray – le comenté.

~ Bastante – me dijo sonriendo – se cree que tuve una confusión y que le llevaré una chica la próxima vez, supongo que no se espera que quiera llevarte a ti, precisamente al que le humilló en la mesa.

~ Se lo merecía – le dije

~ Sí – me comentó – pero la próxima vez… deja que yo te defienda frente a él.

~ Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda – le dije cabreándome - ¿qué crees que soy? ¿un chiquillo? Puedo defenderme solo.

~ Ya lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – pero me gustaría hacerlo a mí aunque solo fuera una vez, tenías razón en que tengo que salir de la falda de mi padre, es mi vida y no la suya, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tenía que haberme dado cuenta en aquella comida, así que siento haber discutido contigo aquel día, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste.

~ Ya sé que tenía razón – le dije con prepotencia y él sonrió.

~ Desde luego eres difícil – me dijo - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar a ti Jellal? – me preguntó

~ No puedes hacer nada – le dije – ya te lo dije una vez, yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie.

~ Eso no es cierto, en algún lugar muy al fondo tienes que sentir algo

~ No Loke – le dije

~ ¿Qué te hicieron? – me preguntó ahora con brusquedad y sinceramente… mi pasado era una puerta bien cerrada que no quería abrir de nuevo.

~ Deja ya esa maldita pregunta, me tienes harto – le grité.

~ Y a mí me tiene harto que no me contestes – me gritó él – quiero besarte, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor tantas veces que ni siquiera recordarás cómo te llamas, pero me tiene harto que tengamos que hacer las cosas siempre a tu modo ¿Qué pasó para que te volvieras así de dominante? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos? Porque sé que el beso que acabo de darte te ha gustado, todo tu cuerpo lo ha deseado, podía sentirlo.

~ No es cierto – le grité a punto de llorar – yo no siento nada.

~ Sí que lo sientes – me gritó y sinceramente… no sabía cómo debatirle aquello porque realmente, aquel beso me había gustado.

~ Eres heterosexual – le grité por decir algo.

~ Me gustas tú – gritó y me sorprendí de que dijera aquello – no tengo ni idea de lo que soy, pero lo que tengo claro es que te quiero a ti en mi vida, que estoy a gusto cuando estás a mi lado, que siento unas ganas irrefrenables de hacerte el amor y que no puedo estar ni un segundo sin pensar en tus labios. Me dijiste en el festival que me dio asco tu beso, pero no entendiste nada, no me dio asco que me besases, me encantó, me confundiste con aquel beso tan ácido y no entiendo cómo puedes comerte esos malditos Dangos horriblemente ácidos, pero me gustó. Creí que era Gray quien me gustaba, pero después de tu beso, sólo podía pensar en ti y en tus malditos labios, no paraba de preocuparme por ti hasta el punto de dejar tirado a mi padre en la mesa para seguirte cuando intentó humillaros.

No pude evitarlo, pasé mi mano por su nuca y le agaché la cabeza hasta mí juntando mis labios con los suyos, colando mi lengua con brusquedad como quise mientras él me recibía, aunque no sé el momento en que todo cambio, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, las manos de Loke estaban bajo mi camiseta del pijama recorriendo mi torso, su lengua estaba ganando terreno a la mía, sus besos se hicieron mucho más dominantes que los míos y su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra el colchón inmovilizándome.

~ No me hagas esto Jellal – me pidió – no podré parar si empiezas.

~ Lo sé – le dije – ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares?

~ Eres imbécil – me dijo

~ Lo sé

~ Y testarudo – me dijo ahora sonriendo mientras me besaba.

~ También lo sé

~ Y te quiero

Aquello me paralizó, no supe que contestarle así que al final me mantuve callado, aunque no pareció importarle a Loke, supongo que pensó que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, o que necesitaba tiempo para demostrarme a mí mismo, que era capaz de sentir algo. Me daba cuenta ahora… que no podía tener sexo con Loke, él tenía sentimientos pero yo no, no iba a ser como la relación entre Laxus y yo que todo estaba claro, Loke pediría más, no sería sólo sexo y no podía darle más que esto, no podía darle lo que él buscaba en mí ¡_Quería que le quisiera_!

~ ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó de golpe cuando vio que me había quedado paralizado – no me hace falta que me respondas lo mismo si no lo sientes – me aclaró – me da exactamente igual, lo único que necesito saber es si quieres hacerlo o no, sin compromiso, te lo prometo.

~ Quiero – le dije

Le besé esta vez yo porque creí que se echaría atrás al ver mis dudas. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi abdomen subiendo hacia mi pecho y realmente… tenía las manos más suaves que las de Laxus. Sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras empezaba a quitarme la camiseta con suavidad ¡_Desde luego era muy diferente a Laxus_! Con Laxus todo era agresividad y prisas, Loke parecía querer tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar. Aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo, porque cuando ya no tenía camiseta y nos estábamos besando, sonó mi móvil.

~ No lo cojas – me dijo Loke aunque él mejor que nadie sabía… que tenía que cogerlo por si era el trabajo.

Cogí el móvil de la mesilla y me extrañó ver el nombre de Gray en la pantalla ¡_Era raro que él me llamase_! Y la verdad es que me preocupó por si le había pasado algo. Aunque bueno… claramente le dije a nuestro padre que era yo quien sufriría las consecuencias con tal de que le dejaran a él tranquilo, así que no sé si realmente estaba en peligro Gray.

~ Es mi hermano – le dije a Loke.

~ Cógelo – me dijo levantándose de mí – está claro que en tu familia tenéis un don especial para dejarme con de esta forma – me dijo sonriendo mientras veía el bulto de su pantalón.

~ Tampoco es para tanto Loke… - le comenté

~ Claro… tú tienes a Laxus cuando llegues a la oficina para que te quite las ganas, en cambio yo…

~ Tienes un montón de chicas – le dije, porque seguía pensando que era heterosexual, sólo que estaba confundido, primero con mi hermano pequeño y ahora conmigo. Él me miró mal mientras se iba hacia la cocina.

Cogí el teléfono y hablé con Gray. Tampoco es que se le entendiera muy bien, era como si las palabras se le bloqueasen en la mente, como si hablara más rápido de lo que su lengua podía decir, porque no me estaba enterando de nada.

~ Gray… cálmate y habla con tranquilidad –le pedí mientras Loke me miraba desde la puerta extrañado, esperando que le explicase que pasaba.

~ ¿Podemos vernos? – fue lo primero de todo lo que había dicho que entendí.

~ Claro – le dije - ¿Dónde quieres quedar?

~ En realidad… estoy detrás de tu puerta – me dijo y me levanté pasando de un desconcertado Loke que no sabía dónde iba y abrí la puerta principal encontrándole.

Colgué el teléfono y le cedí el paso para que entrase en casa, aunque claro… de todo lo que me imaginé por lo que podía estar aquí, no esperé que me soltase la bomba y menos con Loke allí en mi casa.

~ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abusando de ti? – fue la pregunta que lanzó y miré hacia el pasillo viendo a Loke sorprendido, aunque no quiso salir a molestarnos.

No era precisamente mi intención hablar de esto frente a Loke, no quería que él se enterase de todo esto, pero supongo que ahora ya no tenía más remedio.

~ Mucho tiempo – fue mi respuesta.

~ ¿Sabías que éramos hermanos? – me preguntó

~ Lo intuí – le respondí – no lo tenía seguro, pero creo que después de lo del otro día de la base… está claro que sí, sino Silver no te habría buscado – Gray se sentó en el sofá y le miré.

~ Tantos años preguntándome por mi padre, queriendo saber quién era y ahora… resulta ser ese tipo, ese del que tú decías que era mejor no conocerle ¿Qué te ha hecho a ti? – me preguntó.

~ Nada bueno, créeme que es mejor que no lo sepas – intenté evitarle el tema, porque yo tampoco quería hablar de él ¡_y menos con Loke allí_!

De repente Gray se lanzó a abrazarme y sinceramente… yo no era mucho de sentimentalismos, ni aunque fuera mi hermano, no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero al final, pensé que quizá él lo necesitaba, por lo menos sentirse en familia, porque yo sí era familia biológica de él y había pasado toda su infancia sin nadie cercano, así que en este momento… yo era su única familia original. Supongo que no me mataría darle algo de afecto, por eso motivo es por el que acabé abrazándole.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al escucharle sollozar.

~ Sí, lo siento – me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – es que eres la primera persona de mi familia de verdad al que conozco y encima te portas bien conmigo.

~ No te preocupes ¿vale? No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada

~ Pero es que… yo no quiero que te ocurra nada a ti por mi culpa – me aclaró.

~ ¿Qué me va a pasar a mí? –le pregunté sonriendo para quitarle el mal trago, aunque no tenía todas conmigo de que me dejasen en paz – venga si nada de lo que ocurra es por tu culpa, encontraré la forma de sacarte de esa casa – le dije.

La verdad… es que tenía pensado pedirle a un juez que me dieran la tutela de Gray, al fin y al cabo… yo era hermano biológico, no me la podían negar… a menos que saliera a flote mi pasado y a Silver también se le ocurriera pedirla, porque al ser el padre, podía tener mi misma idea. Lo importante de momento, era intentar sacarle de aquella casa y de su hermanastro adoptivo.


	64. Chapter 64: Detente

Jellal Fernándes POV

Por fin esta mañana dormí en mi casa solo, Loke se había ido a la suya ¡_y me costó mucho convencerle de que lo hiciera_! Porque tras la visita de Gray… se había tensado mucho, no paró de preguntarme por mi pasado y sinceramente… no me gustaba hablar sobre ese tema.

Tampoco dormí bien hoy y empezaba a pensar, que sólo dormía bien cuando Loke estaba por mi casa, porque aunque no dormía en mi habitación, me daba seguridad tenerle por allí ¡_Y era una tontería_! Yo no necesitaba sentirme seguro, era independiente, no necesitaba absolutamente nada de Loke y mucho menos, que rondase por mi casa como quisiera.

Me vestí y desayuné un par de tragos del cartón de leche antes de coger la bolsa con el equipo y salir de casa. Hoy todo estaba tranquilo y eso que desde el último suceso del parking… me daba un poco de miedo entrar solo allí, pero crucé lo más rápido que pude y llegué hasta mi coche entrando en él.

Arranqué y conduje hasta la base. Aún era demasiado temprano y decidí subirme arriba al gimnasio colocándome los cascos de música mientras empezaba con el ejercicio de todos los días ¡_yo empecé por la cinta de correr_! Lo que me sorprendió es ver a Loke tan temprano allí, porque al poco rato de empezar yo a correr en la cinta, entró él por el gimnasio dejando su bolsa a un lado y sentándose en un banco frente a mí con las pesas.

~ ¿Has dormido bien, gruñón? –me preguntó con burla y yo pasé olímpicamente de contestarle y seguí con los auriculares – lo tomaré como un no – me dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que allí frente a mí sentado, no podía dejar de mirarle, subía y bajaba las pesas y estaba tan centrado en él, que casi me tropiezo yo mismo enredando mis propios pies ¡_Si es que encima de no dormir bien, me levantaba patoso_! Aun con los cascos, escuché la risa mal disimulada de Loke por mi tropiezo y me cabreaba ¡_porque se estaba riendo de mí_!

~ Deja de reírte – le grité

Loke no me contestó, siguió haciendo sus ejercicios pero seguía con aquella risa mal disimulada mientras me miraba de vez en cuando. Loke se levantó de golpe y dejando las pesas en el suelo se acercó hasta donde yo estaba apoyando las manos en el soporte de la cinta de correr quedando frente a mí.

~ De verdad… que mal genio tienes – me dijo sonriendo – si no puedes dormir puedes venirte a mi casa

Iba a contestarle, pero entonces vi a por los cristales del gimnasio pasar a Laxus, pero no iba sólo, iba acompañado de Silver y de Iván hacia su despacho y eso… no me gustaba nada.

~ Ey – me llamó la atención Loke - ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó pero pasé de él para bajarme de la cinta y salir del gimnasio apresuradamente sin decirle nada. Loke me siguió preocupado.

Laxus les cedió el paso hacia su despacho y al verme llegar a mi cabreado con todo esto, cerró la puerta tras ellos y me detuvo al otro lado.

~ ¿Dónde vas Jellal? – me preguntó reteniéndome fuera

~ No sé… ¿Tú qué crees? – le pregunté cabreado - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no les han detenido?

~ Inmunidad diplomática – fue lo único que escuché y me eché a reír.

~ Déjate de bromas, esos dos no son diplomáticos – le dije

~ Mi padre sí – me dijo muy convencido ahora – se metió al cargo hace unos años y al parecer… acaba de contratar a tu padre como guardia de seguridad.

~ ¿Es una broma, no? – le pregunté – no cuentes conmigo para protegerles, estoy deseando pegarles un tiro – le dije marchándome de nuevo hacia el gimnasio.

~ Jellal… el trabajo es el trabajo, protegemos a quienes lo piden.

~ Yo no me hice policía para defender a criminales – le dije muy convencido.

~ Defendemos a todos Jellal – me dijo Loke – a veces no nos gusta nuestro trabajo, como en este caso, pero el deber te lo exige, siguen siendo ciudadanos y en principio… es la justicia la que debe decidir sobre ellos, no nosotros. Nosotros sólo cumplimos ordenes… ya lo sabes.

~ Qué asco de día – le dije marchándome.

No quise salir del gimnasio en todo el día, principalmente porque no quería cruzarme con esos tipos. Me quedé allí sentado en un banco de madera mirando por la cristalera y esperando a que se marchasen, pero no había forma, no parecían querer salir el despacho de Laxus. Loke entró en ese momento por la puerta y me miró antes de sentarse a mi lado.

~ ¿Qué te pasa con tu padre? – me preguntó.

~ Nada – le dije

~ ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó ahora con voz más seria.

~ ¿por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo?

~ Porque nunca me contestas – me dijo muy serio – déjate ayudar.

~ No necesito ayuda, es algo del pasado, ya está. ¿Qué más te da si no nos llevamos bien mi padre y yo?

~ No me toques las narices Jellal – me gritó ahora – no es un simple "no nos llevamos bien", el otro día por poco de ahoga en la ducha, no vengas con cuentos porque Natsu tuvo que quitarte de encima a uno que te estaba metiendo mano, así que empieza a contarme de qué va todo esto. – nos quedamos ambos callados y la verdad, no sabía que Loke había visto tanto el día que entró en la ducha y entonces Loke pareció darse cuenta de algo – Tenía razón ¿verdad? El día que te dije que entraste en el departamento de malos tratos infantiles ¿Tenía razón? ¿Entraste porque te ocurrió a ti?

~ Quería sacar a niños con problemas de sus familias – le dije sincerándome

~ Querías sacarlos… porque nadie te sacó a ti –me comentó

Me sorprendió que pudiera ver a través de mí. Porque era exactamente eso, yo no tuve ayuda, durante años aguanté solo y en silencio y no quería ver a otros niños pasar por eso, ese fue el motivo por el que entré en ese departamento. La verdad… recordar todo aquello me dolió, me dolió hasta tal punto que estuve a punto de llorar. Creo que Loke se dio cuenta porque se acercó hasta mí acuchillándose frente a mí y me besó.

Por primera vez desde que me besaba con él, no sentía esa dominación que siempre ejercía sobre mí y que tanto odiaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan tiernos, yo nunca había sentido algo así a excepción del otro día cuando me besó de esta forma. Había ocasiones, en que pensaba que podía llegar a sentir algo por él, en que podía confiar en él, en que podía contarle todo pero luego pensaba de nuevo en las atrocidades que Silver hacía y yo no quería que le ocurriera nada malo a Loke, cuanto más lejos estuviera de mí mejor.

~ Yo no voy a dejarte sólo – me dijo Loke intentando convencerme.

~ Lo siento Loke… pero no puedo meterte en esto, no puedo contarte nada de mi pasado, no quiero hacerte daño ni que alguien pueda hacértelo.

~ Estaré bien – me dijo – sé cuidarme, déjame ayudarte.

~ Si quieres ayudarme… ocúpate de que no le pase nada a mi hermano – le dije – sólo eso.

~ Vale – me dijo – te prometo que protegeré a tu hermano, pero tú tienes que prometerme… que si estás en algún problema en algún momento, me llamarás o me lo harás saber de alguna forma.

~ Te lo prometo – le contesté.

Pensé en besarle y lo pensé mucho, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la alarma sonó y nos tocó salir. Iba detrás de Loke cuando salieron del despacho Ivan, Silver y Laxus caminando en mi dirección hacia la salida de la base. Podía ver claramente la sonrisa de Silver a medida que se acercaba a mí, tan amenazadora como siempre e instintivamente, mi mano fue a la culata de la pistola dispuesto a sacarla al mínimo gesto de él. Estaba tenso, quería dispararle, quería acabar con todo aquí mismo y lo iba a hacer… estaba sacando ya la pistola cuando la mano de Laxus se colocó sobre la mía empujándola de nuevo a la funda e impidiéndome sacarla.

Silver pasó por mi lado marchándose y en ese momento, con mi momento fallido, busqué la mirada de Laxus.

~ ¿Qué narices haces Jellal? – me preguntó Laxus una vez se habían marchado y pude ver a Loke delante de mí que ahora se giraba a mirarnos sin entender de qué iba la cosa - ¿Te has vuelto loco? Si llegas a dispararle serás tú el que tendrá un serio problema en vez de él.

~ Me da igual si consigo acabar con él – le dije

~ Eres imbécil – me dijo – le prometí a tu hermano que te protegería y eso estoy haciendo.

~ Puedes impedirme que le dispare ahora, pero lo haré en algún momento.

~ Pues me viene perfecto que me lo digas – me dijo enfadado – dame tu arma

~ ¿Qué? – le pregunté aún sorprendido.

~ Que me des tu arma, quedas suspendido hasta nueva orden, ve al vestuario cámbiate y vete a casa a descansar – me soltó.

~ No puedes sacarme del equipo

~ No te estoy sacando del equipo, necesitas unos días de vacaciones, estás agobiado y estresado, tómate los días que te estoy dando y descansa – me dijo – te veré en unos días y por favor… vuelve con mejor humor y sin hacer tonterías de estas. Loke – llamó ahora a mi compañero que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo – tú ocupas el puesto de Jellal hasta su vuelta, de momento a esta orden irá el equipo uno, nos quedamos en base y Jellal… recoge tus cosas y a casa – me ordenó.

Le pegué un puñetazo a la pared para liberar el cabreo que tenía ahora mismo y volví por el pasillo camino ahora del vestuario para recoger las cosas. Loke se quedó hablando con Laxus, supongo que hablaría de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mientras me marchaba, podía escucharle intentar convencer a Laxus de que no era buena idea retirarme a mí unos días, pero Laxus… no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegué al vestuario empecé a recoger las cosas y a meterlas en la bolsa de deporte. Loke no tardó en aparecer, se sentó en el banco y se mantuvo en silencio viendo como recogía las cosas y las metía de mala forma en la bolsa. Creo… que Loke tampoco sabía que decirme para calmarme y es que estaba muy enfadado en este momento. Terminé de recoger las cosas y cerré la bolsa cargándola al hombro para irme, pero Loke retuvo mi brazo.

~ ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunté cabreado

~ Que te calmes – me dijo – es sólo unos días, la verdad es que te vendrá bien unos días sin tener que venir a trabajar, descansa.

~ No quiero descansar – le dije – quiero trabajar

~ Pues no puedes – me comentó – Laxus es...

~ Ni le nombres – le grité sin dejarle acabar la frase – en este momento ni lo nombres – Loke me miraba sin saber qué hacer para calmarme.

~ ¿Qué quieres que haga Jellal? – me preguntó gritando - ¿Qué necesitas para bajar tu mal humor? Sinceramente… eres el mejor policía que conozco, haces un trabajo perfecto siempre pero también necesitas saber descansar y eso no está en discusión. Ya no sé qué hacer para acercarme a ti, no sé cómo narices tratarte porque tan pronto estás de buen humor como te vuelves insoportable, no consigo entenderte y desde luego… tú no me explicas nunca nada ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – me preguntó.

Dejé caer la bolsa que llevaba al hombro al suelo y me abalancé sobre él besándole con fuerza, empujándole hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las taquillas produciendo un ruido metálico al ser golpeada. Puede que hubiera pillado desprevenido a Loke, pero desde luego, no tardó en reaccionar colocando sus manos en mi cintura mientras me quitaba el chaleco antibalas y tras él la camiseta dejando caer todo al suelo. Llevé mis manos hasta el cuello de su camiseta y agarrándola con fuerza le empujé hasta los servicios cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sentándole encima de la tapa del retrete mientras yo me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él empezando a quitarle también la camiseta. ¡_Creo que Loke intentaba hablar_! Pero le besaba con tanta fuerza y tan continuo que no conseguía hablar ¡_ahora parecía un cachorrillo asustadizo que se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa_! Y es que así era yo… me gustaba dominar, era exactamente lo que solía hacer con Laxus también, llevar yo el ritmo que a mí me gustaba, no dejar que me controlasen y desde luego Loke… estaba perdiendo ahora frente a mí.

~ Jellal – le escuché pronunciar mi nombre como si intentase decirme algo, como si fuera a decirme que frenase un poco, pero no le dejé, volví a besarle mientras desabrochaba su cinturón - ¿puedes calmarte un poco? – le escuché preguntarme y la verdad… es que al ritmo que iba yo, prácticamente era yo quien le estaba violando a él, aunque se estuviera medio dejando.

No le contesté porque no merecía la pena, quería esto, sexo salvaje, ni más ni menos, quería quitarme todo este cabreo que tenía encima y me daba exactamente igual si era Laxus o Loke o quien fuera, quería sexo y pienso… que eso también lo notó Loke. No debía ser fácil para él la situación, no debía ser fácil tener relaciones conmigo mientras sabía que me daba igual quien fuera, le estaba utilizando, como utilizaba a Laxus, como utilizaba a todo el mundo ¿Era mala persona por hacer esto? Porque me sentía así, pero no podía evitarlo. Trató de cogerme el cuello y me tensé, no soportaba que me pusieran las manos en el cuello y cuando quise darme cuenta, una lágrima estaba resbalando por mi mejilla y desde luego… Loke la vio, porque abrió los ojos y me miraba.

~ ¿Jellal? – me preguntó como si intentase averiguar por qué había dejado escapar esa lágrima. Tampoco quise contestarle, no quería que pudiera descubrir nada de mí, así que le besé de nuevo esquivando el tema.

~ No me agarres el cuello – le dije – no lo soporto.

~ Vale – me dijo apartando sus manos de mi garganta.

Le bajé el pantalón hasta prácticamente los tobillos dejando su miembro expuesto y en cuanto mis manos lo tocaron, Loke no pudo evitar gemir en mi boca. Le besé con toda la pasión que pude sacar mientras ahogaba una y otra vez sus gemidos, mientras le masturbaba, porque no sé si el querría, pero yo le quería dentro de mí y por supuesto… lo que me proponía siempre lo conseguía.

~ Jellal – me dijo – no creo que sea buena idea – dejó escapar.

~ No te preocupes de nada – le dije muy seguro – sólo tienes que meterla.

~ No me refería a eso – me dijo – no quiero que me malinterpretes, quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no así, quiero que estés a gusto, que lo disfrutes.

~ Lo disfrutaré – le dije – deja de preocuparte y hazlo.

Loke no parecía muy convencido con lo que le estaba diciendo, así que cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mi boca chupando sus dedos mientras veía su cara sonrojarse al verme. Le sonreí cuando sus dedos estuvieron listos y los llevé hasta mi entrada, por suerte, parece que Loke se espabiló un poco y fue él quien los metió en mí sacándome un gemido.

La mano libre de Loke se deslizó por mi nunca empujándome más hacia su rostro para besarme, para invadir mi boca con su lengua, paseándola por donde quiso mientras yo gemía sintiendo como me preparaba.

Ni siquiera le dejé a él decidir cuando quería que entrase en mí, fui yo quien cogió su miembro y me moví para sentarme sobre él introduciéndome con lentitud. ¡_Dolía_! Pero algo que ya sabía. Lo introduje hasta el fondo, hasta que volví a sentarme por completo en sus piernas y esperé unos segundos besándole antes de empezar a moverme. En cuanto empecé a coger más velocidad subiendo y bajando sobre él, me di cuenta de que Loke se estaba excitando cada vez más, sentía su miembro aún creciendo más dentro de mí y grité, grité y gemí como nunca lo había hecho, sacando aún más el rojo en las mejillas de Loke.

Cogí mi miembro entre mis manos y empecé a masturbarme frente a Loke, desde luego… lo iba a pasar mal conmigo, porque él intentaba viendo y sintiendo todo aquello, no correrse mientras yo buscaba excitarle tanto, que lo hiciera. Creo que gemí tanto, que a Loke le fue imposible entre mis movimientos y mis gritos, aguantarse durante mucho tiempo, porque aunque intentó frenarme un par de veces para no correrse muy deprisa, yo no se lo permití, básicamente porque este era el ritmo que a mí me gustaba, porque estaba buscando mi placer, quería correrme yo y al final, sentí como mi mano se llenaba con mi líquido que resbalaba ahora hacia el abdomen de Loke sintiendo también dentro de mí como Loke se vaciaba.

~ Eres un maldito cabrón dominante – me dijo Loke cabreándose y yo sonreí.

~ Sí – le dije – lo soy, pero te ha gustado por mucho que te quejes. Además, ¿no decías que tenías ganas de hacerlo conmigo? – le pregunté con sarcasmo.

~ Y quería hacerlo contigo, pero no así Jellal, no a empujones en el baño de la base contigo casi violándome, quería hacerlo bien.

~ No he visto que te quejases mucho mientras me penetrabas – le dije con ironía levantándome para empezar a vestirme.

~ Tampoco es que me hayas dejado muchos momentos para quejarme.


	65. Chapter 65: Disparos

Loke Heartfilia POV

Desde luego ahora entendía los enojos de Laxus con Jellal y es que… era demasiado dominante, prácticamente había llevado él su ritmo, me había hecho a mí seguirle y estaba convencido de una cosa… si Jellal empezaba a marcar su ritmo, yo me convertiría en el nuevo Laxus, haría conmigo lo que quisiera tal y como hacía con nuestro sargento ¡_Ya me había dominado_! ¿Cómo iba a recuperar el control de esto? Porque acababa de demostrarle, que él podía dominarme. Yo no quería tener que practicar sexo sólo cuando él quisiera, ni como él quisiera, quería que él también participase cuando a mí me apeteciese, no quería que me utilizase como estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer con todos. ¡_Me parece…que iba a tener que ponerme duro con él_!

Jellal se había retrasado ahora en salir de la base y es que… se había empeñado en ducharse ¡_algo normal_! Porque nos habíamos puesto pringados y tampoco es que estuviera orgulloso de haber repetido sexo con él en la ducha ¡_pero es que Jellal me excitaba demasiado_! Y cuando estaba tranquilo, ya se encargaba de hacer algo sugerente para que volviera a caer, porque desde luego… aquello de chuparme los dedos o masturbarse frente a mí, me excitaba demasiado.

Al final tuve que ducharme rápido y salir, porque si me quedaba mucho tiempo a su lado, me iba a volver loco ¡_o me iba a dejar seco_! Una de dos. Jellal se quedó en la ducha y yo me di una vuelta por la base, hasta que me crucé con Gray que venía a ver a Natsu ¡_o puede que a su hermano_! No sé, ahora ya no podía estar seguro de que a quien venía a ver de los dos.

Hablé con él un par de palabras, lo justo para enterarme de que venía a traerle unos papeles que Jellal le había pedido y por lo que pude ver por encima, me pareció que Jellal quería pedir la tutela de Gray, aunque éste, aún no parecía haberse enterado ¡_no sería yo quien se lo diría_! Era algo entre ellos. Supuse que sería algo así, porque la investigación que habían montado sobre Lyon, no aguantaría mucho más y es que encima, el maldito de su hermanastro tenía buenos abogados. ¡_Ojalá le dieran la custodia a Jellal_! Es lo que pensé.

Pasé hacia la recepción y no pude evitar fijarme en la puerta cerrada del despacho de Laxus y sinceramente… no creo que hubiera sido fácil decirle a Jellal que se tomara unos días, pero es que últimamente estaba rarísimo ¡_Desde que vino su padre_! Para ser concretos. ¿Estaría su caso archivado en los archivos del departamento de malos tratos infantiles? Porque él no me había negado que le hubieran maltratado, así que era obvio que había pasado algo. El problema iba a ser tener acceso a esos archivos, porque no me los darían y desde luego Jellal no iba a contármelo.

Al final me decidí, estaba muy harto de esto, iba a enterarme por las buenas o por las malas de qué estaba pasando, así que volví a entrar en las duchas y cerré la puerta evitando que algún compañero pudiera entrar. Jellal seguía allí duchándose y me acerqué a él reteniéndole. Intentó soltarse y al darse cuenta de que era yo, me insultó y me dijo de todo, pero no le solté, acabamos en el suelo de la ducha, con el agua cayendo sobre nosotros.

~ ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? – me preguntó a voz en grito.

~ Estoy cansado Jellal, ¿Qué narices te hicieron?

Le vi tensarse y abrió los ojos, no sé si su silencio es que intentaba buscar una mentira, una excusa o algo que recriminarme como hacía siempre para que olvidase el tema, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle mentirme.

~ ¿Te pegaban? ¿Te tocaron? ¿Qué te hicieron? – le pregunté y le vi llorar.

~ Me violó – me dijo gritando – fue mi padre, desde que puedo recordar, no sé si empezó a los cinco, a los seis o a los siete años, yo solo recuerdo que lo hacía todos los días – me gritaba y yo me había quedado paralizado – hasta los diez años no paró y cuando se largó fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida ¿Era lo que querías saber o quieres que te explique también cómo lo hacía?

Me había quedado estático intentando imaginarme a su padre entrando todas las noches a violarle ¡_era un niño_! Solo un niño.

~ ¿Por qué te maltrata? – Le pregunté – cuando intenta violarte como el otro día, casi te ahoga ¿por qué?

~ Porque es más fácil así, si me estoy ahogando no puedo luchar contra él.

Entonces lo entendí, Gray era todo lo contrario a Jellal, a Gray sólo hacía falta inmovilizarle, por mucho que forcejease, podían hacer lo que quisieran con él, pero Jellal tenía entrenamiento militar, era policía, podía defenderse, no bastaba con inmovilizarle, por eso le golpeaban, por eso le ahogaban, necesitaban debilitarle al máximo para impedirle hacer cualquier movimiento. Recordé cuando iba a acariciar su cuello y me dijo que no le tocase allí y lo supe…

~ ¿Te ahogaba mientras te violaba? – le pregunté

~ Entre otras cosas – me dijo

~ ¿Es por él por lo que no sientes nada hacia nadie? No puedes encerrarte en ti mismo Jellal – le dije soltando un poco su agarre y extrañamente… se quedó quieto bajo mi cuerpo – no todo el mundo es como tu padre, yo no voy a hacerte daño, no te tocaré si tú no quieres que lo haga, pero no te cierres a los demás.

Estaba llorando, Jellal lloraba y no podía creerme que le estuviera viendo hacerlo. Le abracé aún sintiendo como el agua caía sobre nosotros y dejé que escondiera su rostro en mi pecho y se desahogara.

~ No lo digas – me pidió – por favor… no quiero que la gente lo sepa.

Notaba sus dedos en mi espalda arrugando cada vez con más fuerza la camiseta. Le abracé con más fuerza, reteniéndole entre mis brazos, quería llevarme su sufrimiento, decirle que no estaba sólo, decirle que contase conmigo, que yo no le abandonaría, decirle que le quería, pero la verdad… es que él tenía razón en una cosa, yo era el niño rico y pijo que lo había tenido todo mientras él había estado tumbado en un frío suelo siendo violado día tras día, y no podía entender su sufrimiento, no podía entender por el infierno que había pasado, pero sí sentía algo ¡_odio hacia su padre_! Porque tampoco entendía como un padre podía hacerle algo así a su hijo.

~ No diré nada Jellal, tranquilo – le dije – ¿Sabes que Gray te estaba buscando? – le pregunté para cambiarle de tema – creo que estabas pensando en pedir su tutela ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Jellal levantó el rostro y aproveché para levantarme, apagar el agua y pasarle una toalla para que se secase. Luego empezó a vestirse y yo tuve que cambiarme de ropa ¡_porque estaba empapada!_

~ Sí – me dijo – quería pedirla, pero no sé si me la darán.

~ ¿Cómo no te la van a dar? Eres policía, tienes un trabajo estable, puedes mantenerle y eres su hermano biológico – él parecía estar preocupado por algo pero no quise preguntarle exactamente que era - ¿Hay algo que no sepa? – le pregunté.

~ Muchas cosas – fue su contestación – pero no voy a contártelas, ya he hablado demasiado hoy.

~ Vale – le dije porque no quería forzarle – voy a salir… he quedado con Natsu para tomar un café en el bar de abajo, vente cuando acabes de cambiarte – le comenté y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando bajé, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel me esperaban en la recepción para que les acompañase al bar. Les comenté que luego vendría Jellal, que aún estaba cambiándose y nos dirigimos al local. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en la única mesa vacía que había frente a una ventana que daba a la calle. Desde ella podía ver la entrada de la base al otro lado de la carretera, que hoy estaba bastante transitada.

Pedimos los cafés y cuando di el primer sorbo, observé a Jellal que salía por la puerta para venir con nosotros. Sonreí y es que… era tan guapo, sin embargo un coche me obstaculizó la visión y no me gustó nada. Era un coche negro, con cristales tintados y perdí de vista a Jellal durante dos segundos, dos segundos en los que escuchamos tres disparos y cuando el coche terminó de pasar, lo único que veía era a Jellal cayendo al suelo. Corrí hacia la puerta del local seguido de mis compañeros cuando un segundo coche apareció disparándonos. Me dio el tiempo justo de lanzarme sobre Gray y meterlo tras una de las paredes mientras Gajeel se iba en dirección opuesta hacia la otra pared. Cuando dejé de escuchar disparos, pregunté a todos si estaban bien.

Había por lo menos varios heridos en el local pero a mí me impactó ver a Natsu en el suelo sosteniéndose el abdomen con una mano ensangrentada ¡_le habían dado a él_! Gray se soltó de mí para ir hacia Natsu y yo iba a ir también a ayudarle, pero Gajeel me gritó que fuera a por Jellal, ¡_Era el que estaba sólo y en este momento… en peligro de que pudieran ir a rematarle_!, Gajeel se acercó hasta Natsu y empezó a ocuparse de taponar su herida. Por el momento… Natsu seguía consciente.

Salí a la carretera para ver como una chica morena con un sombrero blanco se metía desde la ventanilla hacia el interior del vehículo llevando un arma. No podía seguirles y desde luego no era mi intención, primero tenía que saber cómo estaba Jellal. Le veía en el suelo, la gente que al escuchar los disparos habían salido corriendo a resguardarse, ahora volvía y se reunían en torno a Jellal. Me acerqué corriendo y casi me atropella un coche en mi desesperación por llegar y comprobar si estaba vivo, si estaba bien.

Llegué hasta él apartando a empujones a la gente que se estaba aglomerando allí y vi a Silver entre todos ellos, estaba diciéndole algo a Jellal pero en cuanto me vio, se marchó escondiéndose entre la gente. Me agaché al lado de Jellal, ¡_estaba vivo_! Y lo sabía porque estaba tosiendo.

~ Jellal -le llamé

~ Loke – le escuché pronunciar mi nombre

~ Ey tranquilo… estoy aquí.

Me miraba a los ojos mientras le levantaba la camisa para ver donde le habían impactado las balas. ¡_El cabrón llevaba el chaleco antibalas debajo_! Podía ver dos casquetes incrustados en él, pero yo había escuchado claramente tres disparos ¿Dónde estaba el tercero?

~ El hombro – me dijo Jellal y cuando lo miré levantándole la manga hasta el hombro, vi la sangre que salía y eso no podía ser bueno.

La gente ya estaba llamando a una ambulancia, pero mientras esperaba podía desangrarse. Me rasgué la camiseta y até el trozo tras la herida intentando frenar la hemorragia. Laxus salía en ese momento a ayudarnos y le indiqué que fuera al local con Natsu. Me fijé en Jellal, cada vez más blanco, perdiendo sangre y pasé mi brazo bajo su cuello para acercar su rostro a mi pecho mientras intentaba calmarle, intentando decirle que ya venía la ambulancia, que iba a recuperarse.

~ ¿Mi hermano? – me preguntó Jellal

~ Está bien, te lo prometí ¿no? – le sonreí – el que está herido es Natsu.

~ ¿Cómo está?

~ No lo sé – le comenté – Gajeel está con él y Laxus va ahora hacia allí.

~ ¿Por qué no estás con él?

~ Porque él está bien acompañado, eras tú el que necesitaba a alguien por si esos tipos bajaban a rematar la faena.

Jellal se estaba quedando dormido y sinceramente… no podía hacer nada para mantenerle despierto. Podía notar como intentaba mantenerse sin mucho éxito, cabeceaba y abría los ojos, pero era cuestión de tiempo que los cerrase.

~ Ey… ¿Sabes una cosa cabezón? – le pregunté sonriendo aunque no podía apartar mi vista de mi mano ahora llena de sangre.

~ ¿Qué? – me preguntó intentando sonreír por haberle llamado cabezón.

~ Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, así que no puedes dejarme ahora ¿vale? Porque sigo teniendo dudas – Jellal sonrió.

~ ¿Necesitas otro beso de confirmación? – me preguntó

~ No sólo un beso, te necesito a ti – le comenté, pero ya no volvió a responderme y me preocupé - ¿Jellal? Ey… Jellal – le grité intentando que me contestase, pero fue inútil.

Había aguantado demasiado hablando conmigo, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No volví a escuchar su voz, tampoco volví a ver aquellos ojos azul oscuro que tenía, cerró los párpados y le mantuve abrazado contra mi pecho mientras esperaba a la ambulancia. Cuando los de la ambulancia subieron en la camilla a Natsu, Gray vino corriendo a ver cómo estaba su hermano. Los dos pilares fuertes de Gray tumbados en unos segundos, eso es lo que pensé y no podía ser una coincidencia.

Lo último que supe de Natsu y de Jellal, es que se los llevaban al hospital en la ambulancia. Cogí mi coche y me llevé a Gray conmigo al hospital. Al llegar… la única noticia que obtuvimos es que les estaban operando de urgencia, ninguno de los dos estaba consciente cuando llegaron y no podían darnos más datos de su estado hasta que salieran de la operación.


	66. Chapter 66: confusión

Sting Eucliffe POV

Esa misma tarde, Rogue me llamó para contarme lo que le había pasado a Natsu y que iba a ir al hospital a verle y yo habría ido, pero me pidió que cuidase de su primo Zeref mientras él estaba fuera y ya mañana, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, él mismo me acompañaría a ver a Natsu, a Jellal y por supuesto, a Gray.

Así que aquí estaba yo, en casa de Rogue, sentado en el sofá, cuidando de Zeref, que en realidad seguía con sus notas y viendo películas ¡_era un chico raro_! Tampoco le di hoy mucha importancia y es que estaba preocupado por todo lo que había pasado con Natsu y Jellal, tan preocupado debía estar, que hasta Zeref al notarlo, me preguntó si quería que me preparase una manzanilla o algo para los nervios. Me quedé sorprendido de tanta amabilidad y al final, accedí a tomarme una con él.

Él fue quien las preparó mientras yo recogí la mesa y coloqué las cosas necesarias para la manzanilla. Nos sentamos ambos en el sofá y mientras nos tomábamos la bebida, hablamos y realmente… era un chico normal cuando hablaba enserio.

Nos terminamos la manzanilla y Zeref siguió con sus trabajos pero yo al cabo de un buen rato, empecé a encontrarme algo mareado, no terminaba de encontrarme bien y creo que era por los nervios que tenía de no tener noticias de Natsu y los demás. Zeref que me vio algo pálido, me indicó que podía irme a la habitación de Rogue y acostarme un rato, él se quedaría haciendo trabajos en el salón.

Se lo agradecí y me fui a la habitación de Rogue a descansar. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir un poco, pero es que esos nervios no me dejaban pegar ojo. Al final acabé bajando un poco la persiana para crear algo de oscuridad y es que… me dolía la cabeza. La puerta se abrió en aquel momento y vi a Zeref acercarse hasta mí, se sentó en un borde de la cama y me tocó la frente.

~ Estás ardiendo – me dijo – voy a por un pañuelo frío para ponerte

~ Gracias – le agradecí y volvió a salir de la habitación para traer lo que había dicho.

Cuando volvió a entrar y me colocó el paño en la frente, lo agradecí mucho, algo fresquillo con el calor que tenía, era bueno. La verdad es que Zeref estaba muy cerca y podía oler su perfume desde aquí y olía bien o yo estaba realmente enfermo.

~ ¿Necesitas algo más? – me preguntó y debía estar muy mal para que él estuviera aquí preocupándose.

Le miraba y no sé por qué narices… estaba excitado, pero además mucho, lo que necesitaba ahora mismo es a Rogue aquí, porque mi miembro estaba empezando a moverse. Intenté concentrarme en que todo estaba bien, yo no estaba excitado, pero es que mis ojos ahora se iban irremediablemente a los labios de Zeref que me preguntaban cosas que no escuchaba. Al final acabé besándole y cuando él se separó de mí, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

~ Lo siento – le dije – dios no sé que me ha pasado

~ No te preocupes – me dijo – yo si no necesitas nada más… me voy de nuevo al salón – dijo intentando irse lo más rápido que pudo pero yo le cogí del brazo.

~ Zeref lo siento – le repetí - ¿Te has enfadado? – le pregunté.

~ No, contigo no puedo enfadarme nunca – me dijo en un tono meloso – la verdad… es que me gustan tus besos y si no estuviera Rogue yo no te habría dejado escapar.

~ Zeref yo… quiero a Rogue – le dije – lo siento pero no puedo ir por ahí besándote. No sé que me ha pasado, me siento raro – le comenté.

~ ¿Cómo de raro? – me preguntó acercándose mucho a mí de nuevo y volví a ver sus labios ¿Qué narices me pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sexo? Eso era muy extraño - ¿Estás excitado Sting? – me preguntó susurrándome al oído mientras miraba el bulto de mi pantalón y empezó a tocarlo por encima de la tela – muy excitado por lo que veo – me dijo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo estaba ya.

~ Sí – le dije - ¿Qué narices me has dado? – pregunté.

Él sonrió y supe que me había metido algo en la manzanilla, pero no sabía el qué ¿Me había drogado? Pero no me sentía como tal, sólo tenía esta maldita excitación que empezaba a dolerme, tenía que bajar esto.

~ Shh – me mandó callar – no hablemos de eso ahora, hay cosas mejores que hacer – dijo besándome y aunque no quería, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, deseaba quitarme toda esta excitación porque me estaba destrozando.

Le estaba besando, no es que él me besara a mí, no… yo estaba buscando sus labios cada vez que los separaba de los míos, yo era quien recorría su boca con mi lengua, era yo quien estaba buscándole, quería sexo con Zeref y no podía creérmelo ¿Qué narices me había dado para estar así?

~ Zeref por favor – le dije – déjame

~ ¿Qué te deje? Eres tú quien me está besando – me dijo y era verdad

~ Por favor, no me hagas hacerle esto a Rogue

~ Tranquilo… te voy a dar el mejor sexo de tu vida, vas a gemir como nunca lo has hecho y no te preocupes por Rogue, yo no voy a decirle nada y tú cuando despiertes después de lo sucedido… no recordarás esto – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Por favor Zeref – le volví a pedir.

~ Eres mío Sting, te deseo tanto como tú me deseas a mí.

~ No lo hago – le dije – es esto que me has dado.

~ No es cierto, tú me deseas. Eres tan hermoso, me encantan tus ojos claros y tu cabello rubio como el oro, no sé que viste en mi primo, pero yo te daré algo que te encantará. Estaremos juntos siempre tu y yo Sting, porque cada vez que estés conmigo, te acordarás de lo que hacemos, al final… olvidarás a Rogue, sólo pensarás en mí. Es un prototipo nuevo, un experimento mío y la verdad… es un poco lento, pero obtienes buenos resultados – me explicó.

~ Zeref no lo hagas.

~ Ya está hecho, poco a poco irás olvidando todo sobre Rogue, irás olvidando lo que sientes por él, porque recordarás esta tremenda excitación hacia mí siempre que me veas. Me ha venido bien que no viniera hoy mi primo, tengo toda la tarde para follar contigo, para recorrer todo tu cuerpo, para memorizar tus besos y ahora Sting… devórame la boca como estabas haciendo, sé que lo deseas, me deseas dentro de ti – me dijo y volvió a excitarme, aún sabiendo que era la maldita medicina esta que me había dado, no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo se movía sólo y volví a besarle esta vez con tanta pasión, que Zeref acabó bajo mi cuerpo sonriendo por mi agresividad y la necesidad que tenía de sexo – así Sting, déjate llevar por lo que sientes, eres mío.

Madre mía… es que le tenía debajo de mí, es que al final a este ritmo, acabaría teniendo sexo con Zeref y por mucho que intentaba frenarme, me era imposible ¡_había subestimado a este tío_!

~ Fóllame Sting – me gritó y me excitó aún más, porque eso es lo que yo solía decirle a Rogue para excitarle. Estaba utilizando cosas mías en mi contra ¿Pero como sabía todo eso?

Se chupaba los dedos, se mordía el labio inferior seductoramente, ponía poses sugerentes y se quitaba con lentitud la ropa ¡_exactamente todo lo que a mí me excitaba y hacía con Rogue_! Parecía saber todo lo que me excitaba, todas las palabras sucias, todos los gestos, las posiciones, este tío lo tenía todo planeado desde hacía bastante tiempo y yo había caído en su trampa.

Le besé con impaciencia y es que no soportaba más la excitación que cada vez crecía con mayor intensidad dentro de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba a Rogue, quería que viniera y me impidiese hacer esto, pero no vendría, sabía perfectamente que no vendría porque Zeref lo tenía todo planeado.

Su mano se coló por mi pantalón empezando a masajear mi miembro y lo agradecí, porque pensé que iba a reventar si no le prestaban atención. Suspiré casi de alivio y de gusto cuando su mano me tocaba, necesitaba urgentemente quitarme esta sensación, porque empezaba a doler.

No podía parar de besarle, de devorar su boca a mi antojo mientras él empezaba a bajarse el pantalón dejándome ver su miembro en pleno apogeo. Mi cerebro estaba empezando a olvidarse en este momento de Rogue, ahora sólo veía a Zeref y por mucho que intentaba frenar, cuanto más luchaba contra esto que me había dado, más rápido parecía hacer efecto. Estaba empezando a olvidarme de cosas y vivir sólo el momento y él lo sabía.

Zeref se agachó por la cama hasta bajar mi ropa interior y meterse de golpe mi miembro en su boca, subiendo y bajando mientras me decía cuanto le excitaba y yo gemía, hasta que no aguanté más y cogiéndole por la nuca, le hice subir hasta dejarle sentado apoyado en el cabecero de la cama mientras le metía con fuerza mi miembro en su boca. Se dejó hacer e incluso sus manos acabaron agarrando mi trasero indicándome que siguiera ¡_se sentía tan bien_! Era como si la presión se estuviera liberando, como si bajara mi excitación y es que quería bajarla.

Salí de su boca y le vi sonreírme antes de lanzarse a besarme. Se cayó encima de mí y ahora era él quien me besaba con fuerza y desesperación, como si fueran a quitarle mi boca en cualquier momento y tuviera que aprovechar. Se agarraba a mi cabello y me gustaba. Gemí al sentir sus manos de nuevo en mi intimidad masajeándola.

~ Te deseo Sting – me susurró pero yo solo podía gemir – pídeme lo que quieras, haré todo lo que quieras, haré lo que sea para que sólo pienses en mí, eres mío.

~ ¿Harías cualquier cosa? – pregunté

~ Sí – dijo besándome – sé que te gusta a cuatro patas – me dijo sonriendo – lo haré para ti, gritaré tu nombre mientras me penetras, te diré todas las frases sucias que te gustan, vamos…. – me dijo levantándose de mí y cogiéndome de la mano para que le acompañase.

Mi cuerpo fue con él, no podía hacer otra cosa. Le seguí hasta el despacho de Rogue y aunque mi mente chillaba que parase, aunque quería llorar de la impotencia, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis pensamientos, iba por si solo movido por el deseo, movido por lo que se supone que él me había dado. Le vi subirse encima de la mesa a cuatro patas apartando algunos papeles y luego me miró con aquella pose sugerente suya.

~ Fóllame como a una perra Sting – me dijo y no pude evitarlo

Acabé penetrándole encima de la mesa y tal y como dijo, no paró de gritar mi nombre, no paró de decirme aquellas cosas sucias que me gustaban, no paró de intentar seducirme hasta que nos corrimos. Después de aquello, sólo recuerdo que me llevó de nuevo a la cama y me dormí.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltado cuando noté como alguien me besaba, pero vi a Rogue. Volví a cerrar los ojos y le besé, le echaba de menos, había estado todo el día fuera. Rogue fue subiéndose poco a poco encima de mí mientras sus manos acariciaban mi torso.

~ ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y entonces se borró mi sonrisa

~ No… no lo sé – le dije y es que… no me acordaba que había pasado hoy.

Sé que estuve cuidando de Zeref en el salón y que me tomé una manzanilla con él mientras hablábamos de algo… no recordaba nada más hasta el beso de Rogue, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había entrado en la habitación a dormir.

~ Creo que te estás haciendo mayor – me dijo – no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para recordarte las cosas cuando seas un abuelito – me dijo sonriendo.

~ ¿Cómo están Natsu y Jellal? – le pregunté acordándome de que había ido allí a verles.

~ Ufffff, es una larga historia – me dijo empezando a contarme sus informes médicos.


	67. Chapter 67: Noticias

Laxus Dreyar POV

Cuando llegué al hospital, subí las escaleras tan deprisa como pude buscando a mis compañeros en la sala de espera más cercano a los quirófanos. Allí estaban Gajeel, Loke y Gray sentados y muy nerviosos, podía verlo en sus gestos, porque Loke no paraba de apretarse los nudillos como si eso le fuera a relajar mientras Gray movía impaciente el pie golpeando contra el suelo. El único que estaba inmóvil era Gajeel, pero suponía que los nervios los llevaba por dentro y trataba de no sacarlos para que sus dos acompañantes no se pusieran aún más nerviosos de lo que estaban.

~ ¿Nada aún? – pregunté por si sabían algo y los tres negaron con la cabeza.

No quise sentarme y es que no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que le hice a Mystogan, le había prometido cuidar de su hermano, le prometí que no volvería a pasarle nada malo y estaba aquí, esperando noticias de él tras la puerta de un quirófano. Había fallado a mi difunto novio, había fallado a mi equipo, porque además de Jellal, Natsu también estaba herido y siendo en este momento atendido. Ambos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte y no podían hacer nada por ayudarles, sólo esperar con los demás, esperar y rezar.

Desde luego la promesa que le hice a Mystogan, ahora me parecía muy lejana, demasiado lejana. ¡_Tenía que haber estado allí_! Esperamos y esperamos más, no aguantaba esperar, miraba el reloj colgado en la pared y sólo veía pasar las horas en silencio, porque ninguno de los que allí estábamos nos decidíamos a hablar.

Había más familias que esperaban noticias de sus familiares, pero tampoco me fijé mucho en ellos, estaba demasiado preocupado por los míos. Algún médico salía de vez en cuando tensándonos y entonces decía el nombre de otro paciente buscando a los familiares de éste ¡_entonces nos desilusionábamos_!

Erza llegó tras varias horas allí esperando y es que a la pobre… le había dejado con todo el papeleo del incidente cuando salí tan rápido por la preocupación. Preguntó por noticias en cuanto se acercó a nosotros, pero no pudimos informarle de mucho.

Miré a Gray, porque de un momento a otro le iba a dar algo por el estrés y los nervios, estaba al límite y no sé cuanto aguantaría sin tener noticias, porque no era sólo su novio el que estaba allí, era también su hermano, habían apuntado directamente a los dos pilares fuertes en la vida del chico, habían tumbado a las dos personas que le estaban intentando ayudar.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y el médico preguntó por los familiares de Natsu, todos nos levantamos al momento casi corriendo hasta él para que nos informase. Podíamos ver como unos enfermeros empujaban la camilla con un Natsu inconsciente, seguramente se lo llevaban a la habitación mientras hablaba con nosotros el médico que había dirigido su operación, pero nosotros sólo podíamos mantener la vista en aquella camilla que se llevaba a nuestro amigo, no apartábamos nuestros ojos de él como si necesitáramos confirmar que seguía vivo, que seguía con nosotros.

Hubo algunos términos que comentó que yo no tenía muy claro que significaba, pero escuché a Gray hablar con él en inglés sobre algo de una zona… ¡_no lo entendí_! Pero es que yo no era médico, así que no sé de qué hablaban. Lo que sí entendía era el gesto de Gray, aquel rostro pálido y asustado ¡_eso no pintaba bien_!

Cogí a Gray antes de que se derrumbase y lo sentamos en una de las sillas mientras el médico nos abandonaba. Odiaba ante todo… la crudeza que tenían algunos médicos para dar las noticias, como si no tuvieran sentimientos, soltaban la bomba y nos dejaban allí con la angustia, sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de la gente y supongo, que eso hacía más fácil su trabajo, pero a mí no me gustaba.

~ ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? – preguntó Gajeel y fue Gray quien tras recuperarse un poco, nos habló para explicarnos a los que no entendíamos medicina, de qué iba.

~ La bala ha golpeado una zona de la columna vertical – nos dijo y me asusté al escuchar aquello – han hecho lo que han podido por arreglar el daño, pero no sabrán si ha funcionado hasta que despierte, así que… van a dejarle un tiempo en cuidados intensivo hasta que despierte y le harán pruebas, creen que puede quedarse paralítico – nos comentó empezando a llorar.

¡_Paralítico_! Era sólo una posibilidad, pero me asustaba, no sabían el alcance, podía estar completamente bien, o podía tener parálisis temporal, o podía en el peor de los casos, no volver a caminar, en cualquier cosa, no pintaba bien y no podíamos saber como estaba hasta que se despertase y nos informase él mismo. ¿Cómo íbamos a decir a Natsu que podía estar paralítico? Natsu… ese chico lleno de vitalidad que no podía estarse quieto ni un momento… ¿Cómo decirle que no podría moverse? ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar?

~ Podemos entrar a verle en cuanto se despierte – nos explicó Gray siguiendo las indicaciones del médico - ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso? – preguntó Gray ahora derrumbándose y es que era normal llorar, aún no me explicaba como había aguantado tanto sin hacerlo.

Le coloqué la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y entonces me di cuenta… que Loke había desaparecido. Caminé por los pasillos y era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, hasta que le encontré en la sala de cuidados intensivos mirando por el cristal a Jellal tumbado en la camilla. El médico se iba en ese momento, así que supuse que le habían explicado a él todo el procedimiento de Jellal. Tampoco parecía ser esperanzador… porque Loke estaba demasiado serio, sin apartar su vista de aquel Jellal postrado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla.

Me acerqué hasta él que ni se inmutó aunque me escuchó acercarme. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y no se dignó ni a mirarme, seguía con la vista fija en Jellal. Me mantuve en silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

~ Esos tíos han ido a dejarles paralíticos – me explicó – el primer disparo era idéntico al de Natsu, no querían matarles, querían dejarles inválidos – me dijo mientras apretaba sus puños – supongo que Jellal ha tenido más suerte que Natsu, el chaleco paró la bala que iba a su columna, eso ha comentado el médico – me comentó – la segunda iba al pulmón, pero también la paró el chaleco, la del hombro es la que más preocupa al médico, ha dicho que le ha destrozado el nervio, no saben si podrá recuperar la movilidad que tenía antes, seguramente sufrirá temblores en la mano, no podrá coger peso, eso significa… que sino puede apuntar, ni puede sostener el arma… no puede estar en el equipo. ¿Cómo le digo eso? ¿De dónde saco el valor para decirle que seguramente ese brazo se le va a quedar inútil, que no va a volver a trabajar con nosotros? Este trabajo es su vida, yo no puedo destrozarle así.

~ Yo se lo diré – le dije – soy el sargento, supongo que me toca explicar todos los problemas.

Observé a través del cristal como Jellal movía la cabeza, supongo que empezaba a despertarse de la anestesia y entré mientras Loke se quedaba fuera mirándonos. Estaba desorientado, no sabía donde estaba, intentaba buscar con los ojos algo conocido hasta que finalmente, me vio y detuvo la cabeza mirándome. Aún tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno y no podía hablar con ella. Movió la mano intentando encontrar la máscara para quitársela y al estar tan atontado, no podía levantar aún bien la mano. Le quité yo la mascarilla y me miró.

~ Gracias – me dijo

~ De nada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

~ Me duele el hombro – me comentó - ¿Dónde estoy?

~ En el hospital del centro

~ ¿Y Natsu? – me preguntó ahora preocupado como si se hubiera acordado de por qué estaba él aquí.

~ Está en una de las habitaciones de al lado – le dije – aún no ha despertado. Os han operado – le expliqué.

~ ¿Cómo está él? – me preguntó.

~ Estable – le dije y omití decirle que quizá… estaba paralítico, no quería ponerle más nervioso, también omití lo de su hombro, de momento – prometo que te avisaré cuando se despierte ¿Vale?

~ Vale – me dijo

~ Voy a decirle a Loke que entre – le comenté – se quedará un rato contigo mientras voy a comprobar si despierta Natsu.

Jellal asintió y cuando salí le pedí a Loke que entrase con Jellal un rato, aunque le informé de que no le había contado nada aún, así que lo mantuviera ocupado con cualquier otro tema que no fuera la herida. Me quedé unos segundos en el cristal para ver a Loke coger una de las sillas y sentarse al lado de Jellal mientras le cogía la mano del hombro herido y la acariciaba. Jellal sonreía y Loke parecía estar algo más tranquilo al verlo fuera de peligro, aunque no podíamos dejar de pensar… que teníamos a dos integrantes del equipo que no sabíamos si podrían volver a trabajar.

Volví con Natsu y le informé a Gray de que su hermano estaba despierto ¡le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo a verle! Dejándome a mí allí con Erza y Gajeel.

~ ¿Cómo está? – me preguntó Erza.

~ No saben si podrá volver al equipo – le dije muy claro – le han dañado el nervio, han hecho lo que han podido por recuperarlo, pero puede perder sensibilidad, movimiento, puede que pierda pulso

~ Joder – exclamó Gajeel - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos tipos?

~ Buscarles – le dije muy seguro – porque esto no va a quedar así. Mañana en cuanto lleguéis a la oficina quiero que reviséis todo, cámaras de seguridad, archivos, testigos, lo que haga falta, quiero saber quienes eran.

Natsu no despertó hasta media hora después y de la misma forma que Jellal, desorientado y preguntando por Gray, que no tardó en entrar. Estuvimos un rato allí con él haciéndole compañía, explicándole lo que le había pasado a Jellal mientras los médicos le hacían una serie de pruebas y a mí me estaba poniendo malo… porque veía como le pinchaban en las piernas con agujas y Natsu seguía tan tranquilo, sonriendo y hablando con Gray, tranquilizando al moreno sin enterarse de lo que le hacían a él.

Los médicos apuntaban cosas en las libretas y a mí me daba una mala sensación, no era bueno que no sintiera aquellos pinchazos. Le miraba de vez en cuando y estaba seguro que no lo sentía, sonreía mientras le pinchaban, ni siquiera se miraba las piernas, aún no se había enterado de que no podía moverlas y no sé si quería estar allí cuando se enterase, porque esto iba a ponerse mal ¡_es una noticia… que hunde a cualquiera_!


	68. Chapter 68: Clanes

Daphne POV

Aquel día me desperté como todos los demás, frustrada y deseando venganza por la muerte de mi hermano. Me vestí y cuando bajé a desayunar, me di cuenta que mi padre tenía una reunión con otros clanes, porque por la ventana, podía ver al abuelo de Mirajane allí reunido.

No sé de qué estarían hablando, pero tenía que ser algo importante. Me sorprendió ver a Silver también allí, porque aunque pertenecía a nuestro clan, hacía bastante que se había ido a Estados Unidos exiliado, así que no sé muy bien qué hacía por Japón de nuevo, aunque tampoco lo pensé mucho, era uno de los nuestros, uno de los mejores que teníamos en nuestra organización, así que era todo un lujo contar con él de nuevo.

Me marché a la cocina a desayunar y cuando estaba prácticamente acabando, Silver entró por detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla de enfrente mirándome con una sonrisa mientras cogía una de las galletas de la mesa empezando a comérsela.

~ ¿Qué tal ha estado la pequeña Daphne? – me preguntó.

~ Como siempre –le dije – clamando venganza por lo que le sucedió a mí hermano.

~ Lo sé – me dijo con una sonrisa – por eso vengo a ofrecerte un trato – me dijo sonriendo – porque yo sé quién mató a tú hermano.

Aquello sí captó mi total atención e interés. ¿Quién era el mal nacido que le había disparado? Quería saberlo, quería matarle, lo haría yo misma.

~ Sígueme… tenemos mucho de qué hablar – me dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el jardín.

Le seguí por el jardín hasta llegar a la calle y de allí, a un bar no muy lejos de mi casa donde nos esperaba un chico de cabello blanco muy bien vestido con un elegante traje tomando un café.

¿Qué tenía que ver ese chico con algo de mi familia? Ni siquiera era de los nuestros ¿por qué estaba allí?, supongo que eso es precisamente lo que iba a descubrir y teniendo en cuenta que era Silver quien nos había convocado, debía ser un plan brillante de los suyos, porque Silver… siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Silver me presentó, se llamaba Lyon y era el hermanastro de un tal Gray ¡_no_ _conocía a ninguno_! No sé que tenían que ver conmigo mi deseo de asesinar al causante de mi sufrimiento. Aun así, decidí escuchar todo lo que Silver tenía que decirnos.

Silver se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pidió su café y habló con nosotros de tonterías, pero yo no estaba para escuchar tonterías, quería saber quien era al que tenía que matar, así que fui directamente al grano.

¿Quién mató a mi hermano? – le pregunté

Todo a su debido tiempo – me contestó Silver – la verdad es que vosotros dos tenéis mucho en común, tú quieres que vuelva Gray contigo – le dijo hacia Lyon – y tú quieres vengarte por la muerte de tu hermano, ambos debéis quitar de en medio a la misma persona si queréis conseguir vuestros objetivos – nos comentó.

~ ¿Hablas de tu hijo? – preguntó Lyon

~ Exactamente, pero Daphne… no quiero que le mates, vamos a hacerle sufrir – dijo hacia mí - ¿no suena mejor eso?

~ La verdad… es que sí.

~ Esto es lo que haremos – empezó Silver – Estoy convencido de que mi hijo quiere pedir la custodia de Gray y eso no podemos permitirlo si queremos que él regrese, así que vamos a destruirle, haremos que no pueda pedir la custodia.

~ ¿Cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Lyon – es muy fácil… hay que romper la seguridad de su vida, sin ingresos no le darán la custodia, si sacamos su precioso pasado… tampoco se la darán.

~ Suena muy fácil, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a quitarle sus ingresos? Es policía.

~ Con un certero disparo – les dije – dejarle inválido para que no pueda seguir en el cuerpo, será expulsado, sin ingresos y sin nada para poder sostener a su hermano, ningún juez le daría la custodia. – Silver sonrió al ver que lo estaba entendiendo - ¿pero qué pinto yo en todo esto?

~ Pintas mucho… porque fue mi hijo quien mató a tu hermano, te ofrezco la posibilidad de hundirle, de destrozarle, de torturarle tanto como te dé la gana.

~ ¿Qué ganas tú a cambio de todo esto?

~ ¿Yo? yo sólo quiero follarle – dijo sonriendo – mientras me permitas hacerlo, me da igual lo que hagas con él en tu tiempo libre.

~ Trato hecho – le dije

~ Os olvidáis de un detalle… - dijo Lyon – Jellal no es el único que está en medio, ¿Qué hacemos con Natsu? Porque es el novio de Gray, le protegerá aunque no esté su hermano.

~ Le disparé también – le dije – puedo dejarles inválidos a los dos y ya he visto como afecta eso a una relación… no querrá ser un impedimento para su novio, se enfadará por no poder caminar y acabará dejándolo, así es como funciona la depresión después de que se entere – les dije sonriendo.

~ Me gusta – dijo Lyon sonriendo.

~ ¿Tienes algún problema en que deje a tu hijo inválido? – le pregunté a Silver.

~ Mientras sirva para follar, me da igual como esté, mi única condición, es que esté vivo, quiero ver su cara y escuchar sus gemidos.

~ ¿Estáis seguros de que funcionará? – preguntó Lyon – porque no quiero dejar ninguna posibilidad abierta de que Jellal pueda arrebatarme la custodia de ese bastardo.

~ Estoy convencido de que no le darán la custodio – dijo Silver – tiene demasiados trapos sucios en su pasado, sólo hay que sacarlos y cuando salgan, ni siquiera Laxus ni ese chaval con el que parece llevarse tan bien, querrán saber nada de él – sonrió – Además… necesitaré a Jellal para unos negocios que tengo pendientes. Así que tranquilo Lyon, tendrás a Gray de vuelta en poco tiempo.

Jellal… que quedé con aquel nombre y me daba igual si era o no hijo de Silver, porque aún quería matarle, pero la idea de Silver de hacerle sufrir antes, me gustó. Primero sufriría por haber matado a mi hermano, yo misma me ocuparía de eso y tenía a mis secuaces para ayudarme y cuando me aburriese de torturarle… sólo tenía que matarle. Claro que para seguir con el plan, primero tendría que esperar un poco a que Silver terminara sus negocios, pero al menos… ya tenía un nombre y una cara de quien era.

Planeamos todo nuestro perfecto plan en los siguientes pocos días, hasta que todo quedó perfectamente planificado. Mientras Iván y Silver decidieron ir a la base de aquellos a inspeccionar el terreno y avisarnos de cuando salieran para poder dispararles, yo me agrupé con los secuaces de mi clan, entre ellos, Tempesta que dispararía a uno de los dos, Olga que conduciría, Jenny que estaría de copiloto y por último, Jackal que nos acompañaría por si las cosas se ponían feas, porque era la mano derecha de mi padre y tenía obligado por él seguirme a todos lados y protegerme. ¡_Las cosas de la mafia_!

La verdad es que Jackal se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos y era básicamente, porque llevábamos siendo amigos desde muy pequeños. Su padre trabajaba para mi padre y era cuestión de tiempo que él acabase trabajando para mí. Jackal era muy atractivo, tenía mucha gente rendida a sus pies pero nunca le vi interesado en nadie en particular, era hasta demasiado sádico para estar con alguien, le gustaba divertirse con todos y nunca encontraba a alguien que le satisficiera por completo. De él a mi me encantaba su cabello rubio y ese aspecto casi zorruno o gatuno que tenía, además de su sonrisa, aunque a veces diera un poco de miedo al ser algo sádica.

Jackal se sentó aquel día en la limusina y no se movió del asiento mientras con una sonrisa tocaba todo lo que veía. ¡_De verdad que no podía estarse quieto_!

~ ¿A quién hay que disparar? – preguntó Jackal con su sonrisa sádica.

~ Tú a nadie – le dijo Tempesta – yo dispararé.

~ Que aburrimiento – se quejó Jackal - ¿No habían dos?

~ Sí, pero al otro, le dispararé yo – le dije – Jellal es sólo mío, mató a mi hermano y yo le destrozaré a él.

Esperamos aparcados en una de las esquinas de la calle que se dirigía a la base la señal que debía darnos Silver e Iván. ¡_la verdad es que era aburrido esperar_! Tempesta era el único que se mantenía más o menos sereno, porque Jackal se estaba durmiendo y yo me estaba desesperando.

El móvil sonó y en el mensaje estaba claramente la señal de que estaban saliendo. Según nos informaban, uno se encontraba en el bar de enfrente y el otro saldría en unos pocos segundos. Tempesta volvió a mirar la imagen en su teléfono del chico al que tenía que disparar y yo miré el de mi objetivo, aunque Jackal asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro en un intento de cotillear.

~ ¿Ese es el chico? – me preguntó mientras se ponía en marcha el vehículo.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ No le hagas mucho daño ¿quieres? – me dijo con una sonrisa sádica – al menos no antes de que pueda probarlo.

~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha gustado?

~ Está bueno, sí – me dijo sonriendo.

~ No tienes remedio – le dije sonriendo y es que conocía perfectamente como se portaba él con todo aquel con el que se acostaba.

El coche giró por la calle de los objetivos y bajamos las ventanillas traseras, Tempesta por la izquierda apuntando hacia el bar y yo por la derecha apuntando a Jellal. Le vi bajando las escaleras de la base dirección a la calle y me vio, al menos estoy segura de que vio el arma cuando nos colocamos frente a él, aún así no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Disparé dos veces pero no vi sangre aunque estaba cayendo ¡no lo entendí! Hasta que Jackal me quitó la pistola y disparó el tercero al hombro para después volver a darme el arma.

~ Nunca apuntes a un policía de élite al pecho – me riñó como si fuera novata – apunta donde no lleven chaleco antibalas – me dijo.

~ ¿Quedará lo suficientemente herido? – le pregunté por su disparo

~ Sí – me dijo sonriendo – yo nunca fallo un tiro, ese chaval tendrá suerte si consigue mover el brazo como antes.

Escuché los siguientes disparos de mi compañero y nos informó que había dado al objetivo, así que el vehículo aceleró para irnos. Cuando me metía ya de la ventanilla, observé a ese chico del que hablaba Silver, el que últimamente estaba siempre cerca de su hijo. Me vio, pero aún así pasó de mí para dirigirse hacia su compañero tirado en el suelo sangrando. De todas formas… aunque me identificase daría igual, nadie en este país se metería con los Yakuza, ni siquiera la policía, por muy de asalto que fueran ¡_La ciudad era nuestra_!


	69. Chapter 69: Paralítico

Natsu Dragneel POV

Aunque me desperté en el hospital y eso me deprimía, encontrarme a Gray a mi lado durmiendo en un incómodo sofá me alegraba el día. ¡_Debería irse a casa a dormir_! Pero aquí estaba cuidándome y es que no podía reñirle por hacer eso.

Una de las cosas que me preocupaba estos últimos días donde no me habían dejado moverme de la camilla, era que no sentía las piernas. Pregunté más de una vez por ello, pero me daban largas, me evitaban el tema o me decían que estaban realizando pruebas ¡_pero a mí me sonaba todo a que no querían decirme alguna verdad dolorosa_! Y es que estaba empezando a preocuparme, porque… ¿Y si no podía mover las piernas? ¿Y si no podía caminar? Iba a perder mi trabajo y encima de eso… ¿Qué vida podía darle a Gray?

Estar toda la vida con un lisiado como yo no era vida para él. No podía pedirle que estuviera a mi lado, cuidándome siempre, llevándome de una silla de ruedas a otro sitio o cosas así, no podía pedirle eso y me angustiaba el tema. No quería pensar mucho en ello, intentaba imaginarme que era mi imaginación, que con unas pruebas más los médicos entrarían diciendo que ya podía andar, que podía sentir las piernas, porque esperaba que fuera algo pasajero esta horrible sensación.

Miré a Gray allí sentado durmiendo en una mala posición y sonreí ¡_Cómo le quería_! Aunque lo que más me extrañó fue a Jellal en la puerta, porque venía hacia mi habitación caminando con el perchero ese extraño del gotero y un brazo vendado de tal forma, que yo pensé que le sería imposible moverlo aunque fuera un milímetro. Sonreí cuando accedió a mi habitación con aquel camisón de hospital que no cubría mucho.

~ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté sonriendo.

~ Me aburría en mi habitación – me dijo apartando un poco mis piernas a un lado y sentándose en un lateral de la cama mientras miraba a Gray – tendría que irse a casa a descansar – me dijo refiriéndose a Gray.

~ Sí, lo sé, pero por mucho que se lo diga no me hará caso, inténtalo tú, eres su hermano.

~ Como si me fuera a hacer caso a mí… es un cabezón.

~ Sí – le dije sonriendo - ¿A quién habrá salido? – le pregunté haciendo clara referencia a su tozudez, porque los dos eran iguales en ese aspecto. - ¿Ya dejan que te muevas? – le pregunté con gran sorpresa.

~ Qué va, pero es que me aburro todo el día ahí tumbado, necesitaba caminar un poco – me dijo – además… he traído algo – dijo sonriendo y sacando una baraja de cartas.

~ ¿De dónde las has sacado?

~ Del enfermero guapo que está tirándome los tejos estos últimos días – me dijo sonriendo – lo tengo en el bote

~ Que tonto eres – me reí y él también - ¿hay algún tío que no esté colado por ti? ¿Qué les das a los tíos? – le pregunté.

~ Yo no les doy nada – me comentó – y respondiendo a tú pregunta…Sí, hay alguno que no está colado por mí – me dijo pensando – tú, por ejemplo.

~ Ya bueno… tampoco cuento, me gusta tu hermano, al final todo queda en familia – nos reímos los dos.

~ En realidad – me dijo poniéndose serio – me siento extraño últimamente, creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ese niñato malcriado y me da algo de miedo – me confesó

~ ¿Por Loke? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te da miedo? – le pregunté al ver que parecía importante para él.

~ Que me traicionen, que me hagan daño, que descubra que no soy el chico perfecto que él cree que soy. Él es un chico de familia rica, lo ha tenido todo, se lo han dado hecho pero yo he tenido que hacer cosas en el pasado de las que no estoy orgulloso – me confesó – pero es que no tenía más opción y me da miedo decepcionarle si se entera.

~ No tiene por qué enterarse Jellal… todo el mundo tiene secretos y no es malo tener alguno para ti mismo.

~ Ya, pero es que… no para de preguntar por mi pasado y yo no quiero hablar de él, sólo quiero pensar en el presente y el futuro.

~ Te entiendo… te está machacando para enterarse de tu vida.

~ Sí – me dijo - ¿Tan malo es no querer hablar del pasado? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? – le pregunté – quizá si se lo explicas… lo entiende.

~ Sí, puede ser. ¿Ya te han dicho algo de las pruebas? – me preguntó.

~ No… ¿y a ti?

~ Tampoco… es como si no quisieran contarme qué ocurre.

~ Me siento igual ¿Crees que es grave y por eso no nos lo quieren decir? Quizá esperen el momento adecuado.

~ ¿Hay un momento adecuado para malas noticias? – me preguntó Jellal muy serio – no me gusta esperar sin saber nada. Loke encima no me suelta nada y eso que le he insistido hasta la saciedad.

~ Jellal… - le dije preocupado – no siento las piernas – le comenté de golpe y él se sorprendió – por favor… dime que son imaginaciones mías, dime que está todo bien – le dije llorando.

Se levantó de la cama y destapó la parte de abajo mostrándome las piernas ¡_Estar… estaban_! Aunque no podía sentirlas las podía ver. Veía claramente las manos de Jellal en mis piernas pero no lo sentía, no sentía nada y empecé a llorar aún más cuando incluso pellizco y no lo sentí. ¡_Joder que estaba paralítico_! Jellal también estaba al borde del colapso.

Un enfermero vino corriendo diciendo algo a Jellal de que él no podía estar aquí conmigo, que tenía que salir de la habitación e intentaron llevárselo, claro que él gritó y pidió una explicación de qué nos sucedía sin obtener respuesta. Gray se despertó con todo el jaleo que montaron, porque escuchaba los gritos de Jellal por el pasillo mientras se lo llevaban casi a rastras a su habitación intentando que le explicasen que nos pasaba, por qué no podía sentir mis piernas, porque no podía mover su hombro.

~ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? – le pregunté a Gray que me miraba sorprendido y entristecido.

~ No sabía como hacerlo – me dijo.

~ Era muy fácil – le grité – sólo tenías que decir que estaba inválido – volví a chillarle tirando de la mesilla un ramo de flores que me habían traído ayer.

~ Natsu cálmate – me pidió Gray casi llorando.

~ ¿Qué me calme? ¿No puedo moverme y quieres que me calme? Voy a pegarme toda la vida en una silla de ruedas y tú… ¿me pides que me calme? – y entonces caí en algo más importante para mí incluso que caminar - ¿hasta donde me ha afectado? – le pregunté – por favor no me digas que encima no podré disfrutar contigo de relaciones sexuales – Gray se quedó callado y no aguanté más la presión – Lárgate – le grité

~ Pero Natsu… - intentó hablar.

~ He dicho que te vayas, no quiero verte, quiero estar sólo.

Gray se marchó a punto de llorar, pero el que sí estaba llorando, era yo ¿Cómo podía pasarme esto a mí? Caminar… correr, ya no podría hacer nada de eso, tenía piernas y no me servían para nada. Una maldita silla de ruedas, era eso lo que me esperaba y lo que más me dolía… era que no me lo hubieran dicho ¿A qué narices esperaban a decírmelo? ¿A que se arreglasen solas?

Lloré y lloré más, ¡paralítico! Cada vez que lo pensaba me ponía peor y es que encima… no podía pensar en otra cosa. No iba a volver a caminar, no iba a volver a trabajar de policía a menos que me metieran tras un mostrador y unos mostradores todos sabíamos que era ¿para qué? ¿Para coger las denuncias? Que vida más emocionante, siempre con un bolígrafo en mis manos escribiendo lo que la gente me decía que quería denunciar ¡_Espectacular_! Que apasionante… del equipo de asalto haciendo realidad los imposibles a tomar denuncias… mi vida se acababa aquí, así es como me sentía, como si estuviera perdiendo todo.

Lo peor de todo… es que empecé a ver, que ya nada importaba en mi vida sin mis piernas. ¿Qué iba a darle a Gray? A un tío paralítico que no podía moverse y que… ya veríamos si podría satisfacerle en las relaciones sexuales ¿Eso era una vida para él? Más me valdría haber muerto. Gray se merecía algo mejor que yo, alguien que pudiera darle lo que yo no podría a partir de ahora.


	70. Chapter 70: Rabia

Jellal Fernándes POV

Estaba cabreado porque si eran capaces los que yo creía mis compañeros… mis hermanos de ocultarle a Natsu algo así, ¿Qué narices me estaban ocultando a mí? No soportaba que me mintieran, ni que me ocultasen las cosas, quería saber claramente que es lo que estaba pasando, porque ahora empezaba a creer que mi brazo no iba a curarse y es algo que no podía permitirme para mi trabajo.

Los médicos tuvieron que sedarme porque no paré de gritar que quería ir con Natsu, necesitaba estar con alguien y una noticia como la que le acababan de soltar era una bomba, eso deprimía a cualquiera, necesitaba que alguien estuviera allí para animarle y desde luego, la persona menos indicada en este momento era mi hermano, todo caería sobre mi hermano.

¿Cómo pudo incluso Gray callarse algo así? No lo entendía. Era duro dar una noticia así, eso lo comprendía perfectamente, pero era necesario que se dieran, no hay un momento adecuado para soltar esas bombas.

Aquella misma mañana nos cambiaron de hospital al de la familia de Loke ¡_y no me gustaba_! Principalmente porque no soportaba al padre del que quería que fuera mi chico ¡_eso tenía que ser un problema_! En realidad tampoco creía que Jude me soportase a mí después de la que le monté en su fiesta de presentación de aquel carísimo vino.

A Loke no le había visto en todo el día y nadie me había informado aún a mí de qué era exactamente lo que me ocurría, al menos a Natsu lo tenía más o menos cerca y sí estaba deprimido, demasiado, no quiso ni verme a mí, quería estar solo. ¡_Yo ya cogería a Loke en cuanto le viera_!

El efecto del sedante empezó a desaparecer, por suerte, porque estaba harto de estar medio amodorrado y necesitaba espabilarme para el puñetazo que iba a llevarse Loke en cuanto entrase por esa puerta ¿Cómo se atrevía a enfadarse porque yo le ocultaba cosas y luego no decirme la verdad sobre mi hombro? Yo lo mataba.

¡_Y ahí vino con su sonrisa_! Aunque se le congeló en la boca cuando vio mi cara de mala leche. No quiso ni acercarse a mí y creo que es porque suponía la que le iba a caer, aunque aún no parecía saber por qué.

~ No he hecho nada malo – me dijo antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo.

~ ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarnos algo así? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Qué te he ocultado? – me preguntó.

~ No sé… ¿la parálisis de Natsu? ¿Mi hombro?

~ Laxus dijo que hablaría con vosotros.

~ Prefería que me lo dijeras tú

~ ¿Qué te han contado?

~ Todo – le mentí

~ Lo siento ¿vale tío? No sabía como decírtelo sin que te deprimieras.

No sabía de qué narices me hablaba, pero yo quería que soltase todo, así que me hice el tonto para que siguiera hablando.

~ ¿Cómo no quieres que me deprima? Natsu está paralítico, está hundido, estas noticias se cuentan – le dije.

~ Lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo - ¿Crees que es fácil para mí saber que quizá no puedas mover bien ese brazo? – me dijo y aluciné.

Creo que por mi cara de sorpresa Loke se dio cuenta que le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

~ Joder Jellal – se quejó pero al verme tan afectado se lanzó a abrazarme con fuerza.

Lloré, no pude evitarlo, estaba llorando y sentía como empapaba la camiseta de Loke. Cerré mis puños arrugando su camiseta, necesitaba coger algo porque pensaba que me desplomaría allí mismo si no me sujetaba. Las manos de Loke me sujetaban con fuerza y aunque estaba sentado en la camilla, no podía dejar de pensar que podía caerme si me soltaba, estaba mareado.

~ Cálmate – me dijo Loke – estoy contigo.

~ ¿Qué voy a hacer? – le pregunté.

~ Para empezar… rehabilitación – me contestó – no has perdido el brazo Jellal, los médicos son optimistas, dicen que con rehabilitación, quizá consigas moverlo bien.

~ ¿Bien? ¿Qué es bien? –Le pregunté - ¿Podré disparar de nuevo?

~ Eso no están tan seguros – me dijo – creen que puede quedarte secuelas.

~ Que bien… si no puedo disparar no sé para que quiero el brazo – le dije casi gritando.

~ Escúchame bien – me dijo ahora mirándome fijamente y la verdad… es que hasta me excitó un poco y todo que cogiera el control de la situación – puede que los médicos estén utilizando todo el rato ese "creen" pero yo sé que con rehabilitación volverás a mover ese brazo como antes, tú no eres una estadística de los médicos, eres un luchador y saldrás de esta, no estás solo, estoy contigo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, haré por ti lo que quieras. Te quiero Jellal – aquello me emocionó, nadie me había dicho nunca nada así.

~ No sé hacer otra cosa que ser policía – le dije llorando - ¿Qué hago si no recupero el brazo?

~ Si no lo recuperas haremos algo, pero lo haremos juntos, no voy a abandonarte por esto, voy a ir contigo a todas las sesiones de rehabilitación y ya verás… como va a funcionar, tienes que confiar en ti.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y creo que se me fueron las ganas de golpearle. Entre su discurso, su forma de abrazarme tan posesivamente y su manera de besar tan dulce, me olvidé de que tenía que darle un puñetazo por ocultarme la información, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en que mi trabajo… terminaba aquí.

Laxus me había mandado vacaciones obligadas y ahora… tenía vacaciones indefinidas, igual que Natsu. Pero yo tenía una cosa clara, Natsu necesitaba que alguien le empujase hacia arriba de nuevo, no podía hundirse de esa forma, teníamos que apoyarle ahora más que nunca, animarle a que fuera a rehabilitación, porque estaba convencido… de que sus piernas aún podían tener una solución.

Incluso Loke creía en esa posibilidad, los médicos dijeron que sólo le había rozado, si no le había dado de lleno, podía recuperar su movilidad, sólo tenía que levantarse de esa depresión que tenía ahora, volver a ser el Natsu alegre que era antes, apostarlo todo por recuperarse. Porque yo sabía, que él también era un luchador, no podía rendirse aquí y si yo no iba a tirar la toalla… él tampoco lo haría ¡_no iba a permitirlo_!

No pude ni quise dejar de besar a Loke, aunque no estaba de ánimos para dominarle, así que le dejé a él. Aún así, su beso fue dulce, tranquilo, tierno ¡algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado! Pero me gustó. Loke tenía la suavidad y la paciencia que a mí me faltaba, yo era puro nervio, agresividad, ir de un lado a otro, estar siempre en movimiento, Loke en cambio era más pausado, más tranquilo, no por eso era tan diferente a mí, a los dos nos gustaban los deportes de riesgo ¡_y eso me encantaba de él_!

Un golpe en el cristal que daba al pasillo nos llamó la atención. Cuando nos separamos, pude ver al padre de Loke indicándole a su hijo que saliera un momento. Algo me dio mala espina a mí y es que con lo mal que nos llevábamos su padre y yo… era posible que no le hubiera gustado nada la escenita que estábamos montando en su hospital.

Les escuché discutir fuera y ciertamente… era por mi culpa. Supongo que en primer lugar no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera saliendo con otro chico y en segundo… si tenía que pasar por ahí, preferiría a mi hermano porque era más fácil de manejar que yo, yo no toleraba que me manejasen ni manipulasen, si tenía que decirle cuatro verdades bien dichas se las decía sin pelos en la lengua, así que esa brutalidad mía no era del agrado de una familia tan fina como era los Heartfilia. Vamos… que yo era el problema. Lo que me extrañó fue que Loke esta vez si se enfrentó a su padre cosa que no había hecho nunca antes.

Supongo que le sentó muy mal aquel día que le llamé niño pijo y rico de papá, que no tenía huevos a enfrentarse a él por miedo a que le quitase la paga, pues bueno, hoy estaba enfrentándole, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mí y eso que le amenazó con desheredarle y todo si no dejaba ésta estupidez.

Loke entró enfadado tras la charla con su padre y yo le miré con preocupación. La verdad es que nadie me había preferido nunca a mí frente cualquier otra cosa, ésta era la primera vez que alguien me elegía tan abiertamente. Empecé a pensar que de verdad era algo importante para Loke.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

~ Sí – me dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa, aunque le veía temblar.

~ Ven aquí – le dije haciéndole un hueco en la camilla para que se tumbase a mi lado.

Loke consiguió sonreír esta vez. Se tumbó agarrándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.


	71. Chapter 71: visitas

Silver Fullbuster POV

Todo estaba saliendo según mi plan y eso que sólo era el comienzo. Con Natsu fuera de la vida de Gray, éste tendría que recurrir a Jellal y de mi hijo… me ocuparía personalmente de hundirle, ni siquiera sería capaz de pedir la custodia después de la bomba que iba a soltar sobre su pasado. Pero todo había que hacerlo por partes para que saliera a pedir de boca, primero y ante todo… Natsu. Había que humillarle, destrozarle, hacerle ver que ya no servía para nada, era sólo un impedimento y por tanto, acabaría dejando él mismo a Gray.

Sin novio y sin casa… a Gray no le quedaría más remedio que irse con Jellal, el cual era mi plan. El único problema que tenía era como entrar a ese dichoso hospital sin que no estuvieran los amiguitos de mi hijo para obstaculizar mi brillante plan, porque iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aprovecharía para poder humillar a mi hijo y de paso… terminar de hundir a Natsu que sería incapaz de ayudarle sin sus piernas.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para entrar en el hospital? Principalmente tendría que hacerlo de noche, cuando no hubiera apenas gente, mi único problema era entrar sin levantar sospechas y cuando Lyon me dio la solución, salté de alegría. Al parecer el padre del que se supone estaba saliendo con mi hijo… era el director del centro y no le gustaba nada que su primogénito estuviera con otro chico, en su caso, con mi hijo. Sinceramente… a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea, porque Jellal era todo mío, yo era el único que podía decidir con quien se acostaba mi hijo y desde luego no quería que lo hiciera con ese policía.

La verdad es que lo del director del centro hospitalario me venia de cine, porque además de eso, si odiaba tanto a mi hijo, no tendría que mancharme yo las manos con la noticia de su pasado, se la pasaría a él para que la lanzase. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Aquella noche llegué al centro y me sorprendí cuando conocí a Jude, era un hombre que parecía amable, aunque visto que era de la alta esfera social, estaría muy acostumbrado a controlar la vida de sus hijos y eso… me gustaba, porque en parte me recordaba un poco a mí. Me presenté como el padre de Jellal y se asombró mucho, porque no esperaba aquello, claro que cuando le dije que tampoco aceptaba la relación entre nuestros hijos, fue como si nos hiciéramos íntimos amigos y le pasé un expediente completo sobre el pasado de mi hijo para que lo utilizara como mejor le conviniese.

Me lo agradeció enormemente y tras revisar por encima el expediente, se quedó asombrado con su pasado, tanto… que sé que lo utilizaría muy pero que muy bien y en el momento preciso para alejar definitivamente a su hijo del mío, porque últimamente parecían demasiado unidos y eso me molestaba.

Le pedí permiso para empezar con mi plan y me prometió discreción absoluta, ningún enfermero pasaría por el pasillo donde estaban Natsu y Jellal ingresados, así que era mi oportunidad, nadie iba a molestarme y podía hacerles la anhelada visita. Seguro que mi hijo se alegraba mucho de verme, tanto como yo me alegraría de verle a él, porque lo estaba deseando.

Caminé por el pasillo desierto buscando la habitación de mi hijo. La encontré a mitad pasillo y para mi suerte, estaba durmiendo aunque eso era algo normal por la hora que era ya. Entré y se despertó de golpe asustado cuando sintió mi mano en su boca. Intentó reaccionar y lo máximo que consiguió es levantarse de la cama, pero supongo que estar en el hospital había hecho su reacción más lenta, porque me dio tiempo de cogerle el brazo herido y retorcérselo hacia atrás provocando que gritase del dolor y cayera de rodillas al suelo de espaldas a mí.

~ Y yo que venía a ver qué tal te encontrabas e intentas alejarte de mí, eso está muy mal – le dije con una sonrisa - ¿No querías ver a tu propio padre? Que mal hijo

~ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – me preguntó

~ ¿Tú que crees? Te echaba de menos ¿no puede un padre echar de menos a su hijo?

~ Tú no echas de menos a nadie así que di la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? – yo sonreí.

~ Demos un paseo – le dije apretando su brazo y sosteniéndome para ponerle de pie mientras le empujaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Natsu y creo que se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, porque trató dejar de caminar y frenar mi paseo hacia la habitación – camina o te termino de romper el brazo – le amenacé forzándole un poco más el brazo para que gritase.

~ No entres ahí – me pidió – por favor, haré lo que quieras.

~ Es que lo que quiero… es hundir a Natsu – le dije – además… no me hace falta que hagas lo que yo quiero, lo harás igualmente por las buenas o por las malas, no tienes nada que ofrecerme para que negocie contigo.

~ No lo hundas más – me pidió – por favor.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Natsu y del ruido que hicimos se despertó. Nos miró entrar y se incorporó un poco sorprendido de verme allí sujetando a Jellal retorciéndole el brazo a su espalda. Lo arrodillé de nuevo frente a Natsu mientras seguía pidiéndome que no lo hiciera.

~ ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Natsu – suéltale – me dijo.

~ ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Ni siquiera puedes levantarte de esa cama.

~ Déjale en paz – me gritó Jellal y le retorcí un poco más el brazo provocando que volviera a gritar.

~ Suéltale – me gritó Natsu – le vas a destrozar el brazo.

Me hizo gracia tenerles a los dos así, Jellal arrodillado frente a mí sin poder moverse por miedo a que le rompiera el brazo y Natsu en la camilla sin poder caminar ni moverse a ayudar a su amigo ¡_y eso si le dolía a un policía_! No poder ayudar.

~ Le soltaré – le dije – cuando acabe con él

Cogí el rostro de mi hijo con una mano y le obligué a mirarme para devorar su boca. Intentó apartarse de mí varias veces y notaba como lloraba por el dolor que se estaba haciendo en el brazo por intentar forcejear conmigo, pero no me detuve, seguí invadiendo su boca mientras escuchaba los gritos de Natsu pidiendo que le dejara en paz.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Natsu? ¿no vas a ayudarle?

~ Déjale maldito cabrón – me gritó al borde de las lágrimas

~ ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – me preguntó Jellal de golpe sonriendo aunque sus mejillas tenían lágrimas del dolor – ¿te crees muy valiente enfrentándote a alguien que no puede caminar? Sólo eres un cobarde, Natsu es más valiente que tú, porque no puede andar y sigue intentando que pares.

Esto no lo tenía en el plan, no imaginaba que Jellal intentaría darle ánimos a su amigo en vez de culparle por no ir en su ayuda y eso me lo complicaba a mí, porque tenía que desanimar a Natsu, no hacer que se envalentonase.

~ Natsu… déjale – le comentó Jellal sonriendo – tú puedes recuperar las piernas, pero él no recuperará la ética que ha perdido, sigue siendo un imbécil que sólo se atreve a intentar algo contra nosotros cuando no podemos defendernos. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras papá – me dijo – ya me has hecho de todo, no me importa. ¿Has venido a follarme delante de Natsu? Pues hazlo, vamos, no me importa, lo has hecho tantas veces que ha dejado de importarme, no siento nada, sólo es sexo, me da igual si eres tú o cualquier otro.

~ Jellal – escuché que susurraba Natsu hacia su amigo.

~ No te preocupes Natsu – le dijo – sólo es sexo, ¿a qué esperas papá? ¿necesitas ahogarme o qué? – dijo mientras se acercaba él a mí y me besaba. La verdad es que me había dejado paralizado en el sitio y Natsu no entendía porque ahora era Jellal quien me estaba besando a mí, pero yo lo entendí perfectamente, sobre todo cuando se separó y habló - ¿no te pongo si no me resisto? ¿no te excita cuando te dejo hacerlo, verdad?

Vale tenía un pequeño problema… él tenía razón, me gustaba cuando se resistía, pero no podía irme sin conseguir absolutamente nada, necesitaba hundir a Natsu y aunque Jellal se dejase, si le humillaba sin que su amigo pudiera ayudar, seguiría consiguiendo mi objetivo, porque no iba a por mi hijo, iba a por los sentimientos de Natsu y sé que para él no poder ayudarle le dolería.

~ Como quieras – le dije a mi hijo – puedes colaborar si quieres. Conmigo no funcionarán tus trucos – le comenté volviendo a ponerle de espaldas a mí mientras me arrodillaba tras él y metía la mano bajo el camisón del hospital cogiendo su miembro sin soltar su brazo a la espalda.

Creo que hasta Jellal se sorprendió de lo que le dije porque sus ojos tenían un cierto toque de miedo y eso me gustaba. Ya me sabía los trucos de mi hijo, era experto en seducir a la gente, experto en salirse con la suya y encima… era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa como esta idiotez de besarme con tal de que la gente se tragara la mentira que estaba soltando, porque claro que le importaba que le follase, no quería que lo hiciera, me odiaba.

~ ¿Jellal? – preguntó Natsu hacia un Jellal con la cabeza agachada dejándose manosear pero yo sabía que mantener la cabeza baja era para que no le vieran llorar – Jellal – le gritó Natsu asustado e impotente sin poder hacer nada.

~ Sólo… - intentó hablar Jellal aunque su voz se rompió e intentó recuperarla forzando más seguridad para no asustar a su amigo – no hace falta que mires Natsu, estoy bien, acabará pronto.

~ Pero... – intentó decir Natsu

~ Natsu… estoy bien – le dijo – sólo… sólo es sexo, no es el fin del mundo – intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

No podía parar de sonreír y es que me encantaba mi hijo, siempre intentando mostrar esa fortaleza aunque se estaba derrumbando. A cada movimiento de mi mano en su miembro le escuchaba morderse la lengua para no gritar, para no hablar, para no gemir. Pero aunque él intentaba aparentar fuerte, Natsu se iba desmoronando al ver que no podía evitarlo y eso era lo que yo quería conseguir, quería que viera que no podía proteger a nadie, menos a Gray, por lo que lo más seguro sería dejarle marchar.

Besé el cuello de Jellal y le escuché gimotear porque sé que estaba llorando aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, seguía siendo ese niño pequeño que dejé a los diez años, seguía sin aguantarme pero aquí estaba, dejándose con tal de que dejase en paz a los demás. Cogí la mano que tenía libre y la llevé hasta mi miembro para que lo tocase, lo hizo aunque no quería, porque tuve que obligarle al principio.

Natsu no paraba de gritarme, de insultarme, de decirme de todo y por supuesto… llamar por el timbre a los enfermeros, claro que él no sabía que Jude me había desalojado toda la planta para mí. Desde luego… todo salía muy bien y me gustaba ver a ambos llorando, Natsu de la impotencia y Jellal por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero tenía que darle el golpe final a esto por mucho que me estuviera divirtiendo.

Agaché la cabeza de Jellal hasta que tocó el suelo y dejé mi mano allí apoyada para que no pudiera levantarla mientras posicionaba mi miembro en su entrada. El grito de Natsu casi me dejó sordo pero me gustó sentir las lágrimas de Jellal escurriendo por mi mano hacia el suelo. Entré en él y aunque intentó ahogar el quejido de dolor, no pudo hacerlo, gritó y se mordió el labio enseguida intentando callarse de nuevo. No volví a escuchar ni una sola queja de mi hijo, se quedó inmóvil en el suelo como solía hacer y esperó a que acabase para marcharme.

Cuando acabé con él, le dejé en el suelo soltándole el brazo mientras veía como lo pasaba ahora delante y lo cogía con el otro intentando aminorar el dolor. Le besé una última vez y después me acerqué hasta Natsu diciéndole un "hasta pronto" mientras él intentaba alcanzarme para estrangularme. Cuando me marchaba, antes incluso de cerrarles la puerta, escuchaba a Natsu llamando a Jellal, quien se quedó en el suelo sin contestar.


	72. Chapter 72: Rehabilitación

Natsu Dragneel POV

Intenté que Jellal hablase conmigo cuando Silver se marchó, pero seguía allí tirado en el suelo, cogiéndose el brazo, llorando y sin contestarme. No podía moverme para estar con él, no podía ir a cogerle, no podía ir a consolarle ¡_era un completo inútil_! No podía hacer nada, no podía defender a nadie y estaba llorando.

~ Jellal por favor… háblame – le dije – por favor.

Siguió allí quieto, sin moverse y llorando, no podía dejar de llorar yo tampoco y aunque intentaba acercarme, estas estúpidas piernas no respondían para ir, no habían respondido cuando Silver estaba allí y no respondían ahora.

~ Jellal – volví a llamarle y sí contestó esta vez.

~ No se lo cuentes a Loke – me dijo llorando

~ Pero…

~ No se lo cuentes a Loke – me repitió – por favor Natsu… no se lo cuentes.

~ Te lo va a notar, Jellal – le dije – mira como estás.

~ Estaré bien para cuando venga – me dijo – estaré bien.

~ No lo estarás – le dije pero no parecía querer escucharme, sólo lloraba en el suelo.

Yo estaba harto de ser inválido y sentirme inútil. Decidí que quería acercarme a él, decidí que quería abrazarle, necesitaba hacerlo, él necesitaba que lo hiciera. Me incorporé en la cama y me tiré de la camilla dándome un buen golpe contra el suelo.

~ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me gritó Jellal – estas loco.

~ Puede ser – le dije – pero voy a ir hasta ti, de todas formas… ahora ya no puedo volver a subir a la camilla – le contesté gateando con los brazos hasta que llegué a él para abrazarle.

Pasé mi brazo bajo su cuello y le atraje la cabeza hasta mi pecho para que llorase. Así nos quedamos un buen rato tumbados en el suelo, él llorando y yo abrazándole hasta que terminase de desahogarse.

~ Eres idiota – me dijo Jellal – te podías haber hecho daño.

~ Ya bueno… no me importa mucho hacerme daño después de no poder mover las piernas – le dije – lo siento Jellal – me disculpé

~ No es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada.

~ Ya, por eso no puedo estar con tu hermano ¿Quién va a defenderle si le pasa algo?

~ ¿Qué estás diciendo? – me preguntó Jellal.

~ La verdad, no puedo defenderle.

~ Te quiere y le quieres, es lo que importa, vamos, no puedes dejarle.

~ Pero…

~ No hay peros, si le dejas no te lo perdonaré en la vida – me dijo enfadado – no pienso permitir que te sientas culpable por esto y quieras dejar a mi hermano. Quizá no puedas defenderle pero eres tú quien le hace feliz ¿no te das cuenta?, sólo necesita que estés a su lado y le apoyes.

~ Eres un capullo – le comenté sonriendo – no hay quien pueda contigo. Tú ganas, iré a rehabilitación y hablaré con Gray, pero por favor… ocúpate de eso de la custodia.

~ Ya están haciendo los trámites desde hace unos días, pero no sé si ganaré el caso

~ ¿por lo de tu padre?

~ Algo así – me dijo – es mejor que no sepas nada, no te gustaría saber a qué clase de persona estas abrazando intentando consolar.

~ ¿Qué hiciste, matar a alguien? – le pregunté bromeando y él sólo contestó un "_no_" – tienes que hablar con Loke – le dije.

~ No – fue su única contestación.

~ Pero tiene que saber lo que está ocurriendo.

~ No puedo decírselo, le matarán – me confesó

~ Jellal… hay pasados que es mejor no remover, pero el tuyo tienes que hacerlo, porque no está en tú pasado, acaba de alcanzarte, ahora es tu presente, tienes que pedirle ayuda. No puedes dejar que tu padre te haga esto todas las veces que él quiera.

~ Te aseguro… que cuando mi pasado me alcance, Loke ya no querrá estar conmigo – me dijo muy seguro.

¿Qué es lo que se guardaba Jellal? ¿Tan malo era para que Loke no quisiera estar con él si se enteraba? No podía ser peor que esto… su padre le violaba, su propio padre… se supone que los padres nos protegen, nos cuidan, no se acuestan con sus hijos por la noche. ¿Qué era el gran misterio que Jellal mantenía oculto?

Cuando Jellal se recompuso, decidió levantarse y volver a su habitación. Me ayudó a mí a incorporarme y me levantó hasta la cama dejándome en ella tumbado de nuevo. Me habría gustado decirle a Jellal que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, no le había ayudado, es más… había sido un impedimento, por mi culpa y para que no me hicieran nada a mí, Jellal había decidido que se lo hicieran a él, estaba siendo el obstáculo de todos y era por mis malditas piernas.

Pensé mientras veía como Jellal se marchaba por el pasillo, en contarle yo todo lo que estaba sucediendo a Loke, pero luego recapacité sobre ello, porque perder la amistad de Jellal era algo que no pondría en juego, era muy importante para mí, era mi apoyo, mi red de seguridad, fue prácticamente mi primer amigo en el escuadrón de asalto exceptuando Rogue.

Esa noche no dormí mucho entre los nervios, lo que había sucedido y mis pensamientos sobre qué hacer. Cuando Gray apareció por la habitación y dudó si entrar o no por el mal humor que traía estos días, yo ya estaba despierto y le indiqué que pasase.

Se acercó hacia mi cama con cierto miedo a mi reacción, podía verlo en sus ojos, tenía dudas o no sabía como iba a reaccionar yo y le ponía nervioso, en cualquier caso, me dolía verle así y sé que era mi culpa, mi comportamiento últimamente no era bueno y me cabreaba enseguida con la gente, pero como dijo Jellal, supongo que tenía que empezar a ver a los demás y no sólo mis problemas, Gray también lo estaría pasando mal con todo esto, yo no era el único aunque sí era el más afectado.

~ Voy a ir a rehabilitación – le dije y se sorprendió.

~ ¿Y ese cambio?

~ No me resigno a esto de quedarme en una cama toda la vida – le comenté – quiero intentar volver a caminar.

Cuando el enfermero vino para hacer la rehabilitación me desanimé un poco, porque eso de no poder hacer nada, de no sentir las piernas, de no poder caminar, me asustaba. Ya sé que no era ir a rehabilitación el primer día y salir corriendo, que había que tener paciencia, pero desanimaba un poco al ver que no parecía haber resultados, al menos no los que yo esperaba.

Jellal también estaba en rehabilitación de su brazo, aunque le costaba mucho moverlo hoy, imagino que porque casi le rompen el brazo esta noche. Lo que no me explicaba era como era posible que nadie nos hubiera visto, el hospital siempre estaba lleno de gente ¿Cómo entrar y salir sin ser visto? Y más aún… ¿En toda la planta no había nadie para ayudarnos? A mí algo me olía mal.

Me fijé en Loke que animaba a Jellal con su rehabilitación del brazo ¡_Tenía que contarle lo que ocurría_! Pero no sabía como hacerlo sin traicionar a mi amigo y es que… si Loke lo hubiera visto tan destrozado como yo le vi anoche, no sé si lo habría soportado. Tenía y quería sacar a Jellal de todo este lío, pero no sabía como ayudarle sin traicionar su confianza. Encima era el padre de Gray y eso me causaba un miedo terrible a que quisiera hacerle lo mismo que le hacía a Jellal, porque si ya mi compañero siendo capaz de defenderse estaba en esta situación metido hasta el cuello, no quería imaginarme a Gray.

Me acerqué hacia Jellal y le indiqué si podíamos hablar un segundo a solas. Aunque se extrañó se separó de Loke y me siguió ayudándome a empujar la silla de ruedas que me habían dado hacia una esquina.

~ ¿Qué sucede Natsu? – me preguntó

~ Estaba pensando… que mi casa ahora vacía no es segura para Gray, si son capaces de entrar en el hospital, pues imagínate una casa vacía.

~ Sí, eso es cierto, pero no creo que quieras que vuelva a casa de Loke – me dijo sonriendo después de la que montaron esos dos.

~ Ni de coña y eso que ahora confío algo más porque sale contigo, pero no.

~ ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

~ Me gustaría pedirte, ya que tú sales mañana del hospital, si podrías llevártelo a tu casa un tiempo, al menos hasta que me dejen salir a mí o un poco más, porque tampoco podría defenderle aunque estuviera en casa.

~ Está bien – me contestó –me lo llevaré unos días, no creo que le importe mucho, es mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

Cuando se marchó, escuché que Loke preguntaba y Jellal solo le contestó con una sonrisa antes de besarle. Supongo que era su forma de disimular todo lo que pasaba, sonreía y besaba, con eso ya tenía a un Loke contento y sin preguntarle por sus cosas ¡_Necesitaba ayuda_! Tenía un lío muy gordo, era incapaz de pedir ayuda y la necesitaba urgentemente. Esos tipos no se andaban con rodeos.


	73. Chapter 73: Rompemos

Gray Fullbuster POV

La rehabilitación estos días iba muy lenta y tuve muchas discusiones con Natsu, llegaba momentos en que creí que me mandaría al diablo, porque pensaba que rompíamos. Estábamos realmente mal, creo que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca y tan distanciados a la vez. Cometí el error de no contarle lo de sus piernas, pero es que no sabía cómo decírselo sin deprimirle, sin que se pusiera como estaba ahora.

Natsu estos días estaba muy nervioso y sólo parecía querer hablar con Jellal, creo que era porque compartían el dolor, porque estaban juntos en el hospital. No sé si por las noches hablaría, porque impedían las visitas, pero desde luego, se llevaban cada vez mejor y no sabía si sentirme celoso o alegre, porque yo también quería que Natsu viniera y me contase las cosas, que hablase conmigo sobre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no lo hacía. Se pasaba el día jugando a cartas en su camilla con Jellal y lo peor es que ellos hablaban, pero cuando le preguntaba a Jellal, tampoco me decía nada ¿De qué narices hablaban esos dos?

Estaba casi seguro que rompía conmigo y me deprimía mucho, no quería romper con Natsu, le quería, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él y desde luego no íbamos por el buen camino. Él pensaba que ya no era suficiente para mí, que sin sus piernas no podía quererle, pero no entendía que yo no me enamoré de sus piernas, me enamoré de su alegría, de su actitud, de sus ojos, de sus labios, todo él me gustaba, le quería entero y me daba igual si no podía caminar, quería estar a su lado.

Le veía allí en rehabilitación, veía como los enfermeros movían sus piernas y con alguno de los que hablé, me comentó que había posibilidades de que volviera a caminar, pero que no podía dejar que se desanimase tan pronto, necesitaba tiempo y paciencia, pero estaban casi seguros que podían recuperar sus piernas.

¿Cómo iba a animarle cuando no quería prácticamente ni verme? Y cuando me veía me sentaba en el sillón y no hablaba conmigo. Ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tan enfadado estaba conmigo por no habérselo contado antes? No lo entendía, pero quería que volviera a ser el Natsu que yo conocía, el Natsu de antes, ese chico alegre que no dejaba de sorprender a la gente.

Esos días hablé mucho con Sting, Minerva y con Mirajane y hoy también quedé con ellos para hablar sobre el tema. Necesitaba despejarme con todas esas cosas. Mirajane nos contó que últimamente estaba preocupada por su hermana, porque iba a iniciar en breve la universidad y la había visto un día sonriendo mucho a un profesor de allí, un tal Cobra _¡no quise preguntar como sabía el nombre_! Pero visto de la familia que venía, era mejor no preguntar esas cosas. La verdad es que todos teníamos problemas, Mirajane con su hermana Lisanna y ese profesor, Sting que olvidaba cosas y no sabía por qué olvidaba tanto últimamente y encima… que estaba empezando a dudar sobre sus sentimientos por Rogue y aquello si me sorprendió, porque Sting estaba encaprichadísimo con Rogue, era imposible que me estuviera contando aquello.

~ Juguemos a algo – dijo Mirajane – es muy fácil, yo lo hacía con mis amigas cuando teníamos algún problema.

Le dijimos que vale y llenó unos vasos pequeños con algo de alcohol y nos explicó el juego. Al parecer era algo muy sencillo, sólo había que decir algo que nos preocupase empezando la frase por "merezco ganar por…" y decir el problema, cuando se debatía ese problema, se brindaba por él, bebíamos y pasábamos al siguiente. Cuando todos los problemas estaban sobre la mesa, se elegía cual de ellos era el ganador por ser el más complicado de resolver.

Empezó Mirajane con la tanda para que nos pudiéramos fijar un poco como funcionaba realmente el juego.

~ Merezco ganar porque mi hermana de diecisiete años se está tirando a uno de sus futuros profesores universitarios de más de treinta años – nos comentó

~ ¿Cómo lo conoció? – le pregunté

~ Fue a ver la universidad para elegir carrera y al parecer pues no sé… debieron conocerse por accidente y han estado viéndose a escondidas. Los encontré un día por casualidad tomando algo en un bar del centro – nos explicó

~ Pero entonces no sabes si se lo ha tirado – le comentó Sting.

~ Por el brillo que tenía en sus ojos, estoy al noventa y nueve por ciento segura y no sé que hacer, porque si le prohíbo verlo se enfadará conmigo pero esas relaciones no pueden funcionar, no va bien y no sé como hablar el tema con ella.

~ ¿y si dejas que ella te lo cuente a su debido tiempo? – preguntó Minerva – quizá no necesita que la juzgues, si se esconde de ti es porque sabe que está haciendo algo mal, quizá cuando vaya a ti sea para buscar una opinión sincera en vez de una bronca – explicó y nos pareció a todos una respuesta bastante correcta.

~ Brindo porque tu hermana se está tirando a un profesor universitario – le dije y todos brindamos con una sonrisa y bebimos de un trago todo lo del pequeño vaso llenándolos de nuevo - ¿Siguiente?

~ Merezco ganar porque mi madre a la que creía muerta ha vuelto de entre los muertos y se ha presentado en mi casa. Resulta que se fugó con un cantante famoso y nadie de mi familia fue capaz de decirme la verdad, prefirieron decirme que estaba muerta, así que brindo por las madres que reviven – dijo Minerva ella misma porque creo que no buscaba una solución, sólo decirlo y liberarse.

~ Brindo por las madres que reviven – le dije y todos brindamos bebiendo de nuevo.

~ Merezco ganar porque me excita el primo de Rogue – dijo de golpe Sting y todos le miramos sorprendidos. – y olvido cosas – explicó después.

~ ¿Enserio olvidas cosas? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo qué?

~ No sé – me dijo – momentos, pero momentos enteros. Puedo estar en la cocina y de repente no saber como he llegado a una habitación, lo peor es que han pasado dos o tres horas desde que estaba en la cocina hasta que me despierto – me comentó – es extrañísimo.

~ Le he dicho que vaya a un médico, pero es muy cabezón – me dijo Minerva.

~ La verdad es que deberías mirarte eso.

~ ¿Y lo de Rogue? – preguntó Mirajane – sois la pareja perfecta, dais envidia a todos ¿Qué pasa entonces?

~ No lo sé, estábamos bien hasta hace nada, pero es que últimamente… cuando veo a su primo me excito y me siento extraño con Rogue, porque no puedo ir excitándome cuando veo a su primo.

~ Que mal rollo – le dije – pero si decías que su primo era muy rarito

~ Y lo es, sigo pensando eso, pero no sé que narices me pasa, antes no me pasaba, le veía y no me atraía como lo hace ahora. ¿Creéis que estoy dejando de estar interesado en Rogue? – nos preguntó preocupado – yo siento que le quiero pero es esta excitación hacia su primo lo que me hace dudar de las cosas.

~ Brindo por la excitación no resulta – soltó Mirajane – y porque Sting decida pasarse por un médico – recalcó

~ Y que le de un buen revolcón a Rogue – exclamé yo ganándome la mirada de todos – ¿Qué? quizá funcione para que se espabile. – bebimos y comencé yo con mi problema - Merezco ganar porque… Natsu va a romper conmigo – les comenté

~ ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó Mirajane – si ese chico te adora, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

~ Quizá antes, cuanto tenía piernas, porque ahora que no puede caminar pasa de mí, ni me mira, no se da ni cuenta si estoy con él o no.

~ ¿Pero se puede saber qué pasó? – preguntó Minerva – hasta hace nada todo estaba perfecto y ahora hay dos en el hospital.

~ Al parecer alguien disparó desde un coche oscuro con cristales tintados – les dije y Mirajane se sorprendió.

~ Creo que sé quienes han disparado – nos dijo de golpe – los Yakuza llevan esos coches – nos comentó – pero no puedo saber exactamente quienes a menos que hable con mi abuelo y aún así no estaría del todo segura de que me lo contase, pero puedo intentarlo

~ Por favor, nos ayudaría saber quienes eran, no se puede quedar esto así – le dije.

~ Está bien lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. De todas formas… quizá mi amigo de la infancia sepa algo, le preguntaré también.

~ Gracias Mirajane – le agradecí.

~ De nada. Brindo porque no vas a romper con Natsu – me dijo de golpe y todos brindaron.

~ Enhorabuena Sting – le dije – creo que eres el ganador, tienes el peor problema.

~ Gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional – nos dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica por la poca solución que podíamos darle.

Cuando llegué al hospital, Natsu se sorprendió de verme allí y parecía como si hubiera estado un buen rato esperando. Estaba nervioso y casi se tira debajo de la camilla, tuve que acercarme y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que podía romper.

~ ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó.

~ Con Mirajane, Minerva y Sting tomando algo en el bar de abajo – le comenté - ¿Qué pasa?

~ Te he echado de menos hoy.

~ Pero si nunca te das cuenta de que estoy allí

~ ¿Cómo que no? Hago la rehabilitación más a gusto cuando estás conmigo, me has faltado hoy.

~ Lo siento – le dije sorprendido de sus palabras – creí que ibas a romper conmigo

~ Jamás – me dijo abrazándome de nuevo – te amo demasiado como para perderte, pero lo que voy a pedirte es que vayas unos días a casa de Jellal ¿vale?

~ Vale – le dije y supuse que era porque no quería que estuviera solo en su casa, por si acaso.

~ Oye… ¿crees que me he quedado inválido de los labios? – me preguntó y sonreí.

~ No sé, ¿Quieres que lo compruebe? – le pregunté.

~ Por favor – me sonrió como el Natsu que yo recordaba y no pude evitar besarle

Le besé con tanta pasión como pude y sentía sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura mientras continuaba mi beso, mientras su lengua inspeccionaba mi boca, mientras jugábamos el uno con el otro y sonreíamos como dos recién enamorados.

~ Te quiero – me dijo Natsu.

~ Y yo a ti – le dije – te he echado de menos estos días, me moría por ver tu sonrisa otra vez.

~ Lo sé, lo siento.

~ No pasa nada, ya has vuelto – le dije volviendo a besarle.


	74. Chapter 74: Acogida

Jellal Fernándes POV

Por fin hoy me daban el alta, estaba muy harto de estar en este hospital tumbado en esa camilla sin hacer absolutamente nada. Supongo que el padre de Loke también se alegraría mucho de no tener que verme todos los días por allí comiéndole la boca a su hijo, porque desde que se enteró, intentó humillarme viniendo a hablar conmigo y me estuvo fastidiando en cuanto a la comida, pero no dije nada, bastantes problemas tenía Loke ya conmigo y su humor como para aguantar las estupideces de su padre, así que me lo callé, como tantas otras cosas que me callaba.

Firmé el parte para poder irme a casa y cuando salí del hospital, tenía a Loke esperándome fuera, quien me abrió la puerta de su coche ¡y no me gustaban los deportivos! Pero bueno supongo que así era Loke, yo llevaba 4x4 y él deportivos exuberantes ¡si es que no pegábamos ni con cola! Y aún así estaba seguro, de que empezaba a quererle, porque ahora no podía imaginarme una vida sin él, una vida sin sus besos, sin sus bromas, sin sus abrazos, le necesitaba y era casi una necesidad imperante.

Me abrió la puerta del coche como un caballero, el problema es que a mí esas cosas me parecían muy cutres, pero porque he de admitir que yo era un bruto sin remedio, seguramente a los demás les parecía de gran galantería. No quise decirle nada y me senté dejando que él cerrase la puerta. Por suerte, me habían quitado todo lo que me habían metido para inmovilizar mi brazos estos días, ahora podía moverlo, aunque no dejaba de temblar y tenía que seguir viniendo todos los días la hospital a hacer la rehabilitación.

Desde luego eso de no poder coger cosas, de no poder soportar absolutamente nada de peso y el temblor que me provocaba cuando lo hacía, me desesperaba, quería que mi brazo se quedase quieto de una vez, poder volver a apuntar a un blanco sin que se moviera, poder coger el rifle, pero como decían los médicos, era cuestión de paciencia, justamente lo que yo menos tenía.

Pasamos primero por la casa de Natsu a recoger a Gray y aún tuvimos que subir a ayudarle con un par de cosas. Yo cerré el agua porque no iban a venir por aquí en bastante tiempo mientras Loke, buscaba el cuadro eléctrico par cortarlo también y que hubiera menos gasto. Por supuesto tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros, porque Gray estaba… no sé donde estaba, desde que Natsu le había declarado su amor incondicional y le había quitado sus dudas de romper, estaba radiante, pero atolondrado, no sabía donde tenía la cabeza y aunque eso me fastidiaba porque tenía que ir detrás de él revisando las cosas que hacía, en parte me alegraba, porque nunca le había visto tan contento.

Terminamos de recoger y Loke le cogió la bolsa de la ropa a Gray subiéndola al coche. La verdad es que eso de venir en deportivo pues no me gustaba y Gray me dio la razón en cuanto se sentó apretujado detrás en esos asientos tan pequeños.

~ Gracias a Dios, alguien que me entiende cuando digo que son poco prácticos – le dije pasándole el brazo hacia atrás mientras él chocaba mi mano y Loke nos miraba con mala cara.

~ ¿Y me lo dice el que lleva un todoterreno? – me preguntó – eso sí es lo menos práctico que hay – me dijo

~ Es práctico, tiene maletero y los asientos de atrás son cómodos, al menos cabe la gente – le contesté.

~ Y gasta mucho combustible

~ ¿ah que el tuyo no gasta, no? – le dijo Gray sonriendo y Loke se vio pillado, porque el suyo gastaba más que el mío.

~ Recordadme que no me meta nunca más con vosotros, sois insoportables cuando os ponéis a apoyaros en plan hermanitos – se quejó.

Supongo que en algo tenía razón, mi coche gastaba mucho combustible, pero es que me lo podía permitir… al menos antes que tenía trabajo porque ahora no sé que iba a hacer y no quería preocupar con esto a Loke, pero era la gran duda que había tenido estos días. Yo no sabía hacer otra cosa que ser policía y ahora mismo no podía seguir en mi trabajo, no sé que iba a hacer.

Creo que Loke se dio cuenta de que algo me preocupaba y supongo que fue mi culpa, porque no volví a hablar en todo el viaje y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla los edificios, la gente por la calle, los semáforos y las tiendas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta y le dejé unas llaves de repuesto a Gray porque las necesitaría y otras a Loke, porque se empeñó en tener unas por si pasaba cualquier cosa poder venir. Le enseñé a Gray donde estaba su habitación mientras Loke revisaba mi casa, sobre todo la nevera, porque con los días que había estado en el hospital, la mitad de cosas estaban malas y la otra mitad de la nevera, vacía.

~ ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar comida? – me preguntó Loke

~ De acuerdo – le sonreí desde el pasillo y le tiré las llaves de mi coche, que las cogió al vuelo.

~ ¿Va enserio? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ ¿Dónde quieres meter la compra en tu diminuto coche? – le pregunté – cogemos el mío mejor. Conduces tú – le dije.

~ Qué morro tienes con eso del brazo – se reía mientras se acercaba a mí y me cogía de la cintura para acercarme a él y besarme.

~ Wow – dijo Gray de golpe saliendo de su habitación - ¿podéis dejar los mimos para cuando yo esté durmiendo, por favor? – nos preguntó y nos reímos porque claramente estaba de broma.

~ Si falta algo en tu habitación avísame – le dije

~ No, está perfecta – me respondió Gray – mejor que la que tenía con Lyon.

~ A poco que haya tendría que ser mejor – le dijo Loke.

~ La verdad es que si – nos respondió.

~ Venga prepárate, nos vamos de compras – le dije a mi hermano – además conduce Loke y como tampoco puedo coger peso… adivina quien carga las bolsas.

~ Pero que morro tienes – se quejó Loke sonriendo.

Fuimos al parking a coger el coche y como dijimos… Loke condujo hacia el supermercado. Yo no sé si Gray había estado en éste, pero por la cara que puso mirando todos los productos con fascinación, me pareció que no había estado, pero que no tardaría en pedirnos que le comprásemos algo que le gustaba y es que era como un niño pequeño descubriendo cosas nuevas.

~ ¿Te duele? – me preguntó Loke mirando mi brazo.

~ Un poco – le contesté.

~ Te he dejado la medicación encima de la mesa de la cocina.

~ Vale

~ Si necesitas algún calmante para el dolor o lo que sea, avísame y pasaré por la farmacia a comprarlo. – yo sonreí, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me cuidase.

Desde la muerte de mi hermano, prácticamente había estado yo sólo y es que mi madre lo había pasado tan mal, que tuvo problemas de cabeza, olvidaba cosas y no me gustaba ir a verla por el simple hecho de que siempre que me veía me llamaba Mystogan, así que me tocaba por ella fingir que era mi hermano. No me importaba mucho porque sé que estaba enferma y no se podía evitar, pero me dolía, porque nunca me veía a mí. Aún así seguía siendo mi madre y lo único que tenía claro, es que mi padre había destruido más vidas a parte de la mía, incluida la de mi madre.

Mi hermana pequeña era la que prácticamente se ocupaba de todo lo referente a mi madre y aunque era muy responsable, era una niña y no tenía que ocuparse de esas cosas, era mi madre quien debería empezar a espabilar un poco y encargarse de los hijos que seguíamos vivos.

Yo les mandaba dinero siempre, porque mi madre por su enfermedad no podía trabajar y mi hermana era demasiado pequeña, además tenía que estudiar. Así que era yo quien me ocupaba de todo y no sé cómo iba a hacer ahora para pasarles el dinero cuando acababa de perder mi trabajo. Todo eran preocupaciones aunque intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Loke

~ Sí – le dije – venga compremos algo – le contesté sonriendo insistiéndole con ir por uno de los pasillos de la derecha.

Acabamos de comprar y entre Loke y Gray subieron las bolsas de la compra, porque a mí no me dejaron coger ni una mísera barra de pan. Colocamos y arreglamos toda la cocina en un momento entre los tres y Loke se marchó a su casa dejándonos solos. Aunque me dio el beso de despedida, creo que le eché de menos, porque me habría gustado que se quedase, pero también sabía que era la primera noche con mi hermano y por tanto, prefería pasarla con él y es que… ya habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separados.

Esperaba que me diera el tribunal la custodia, al menos esperaba que mi padre no se hubiera dado cuenta aunque lo dudaba y si lo sabía… haría algo para evitar que me la dieran, de eso estaba convencido.

~ ¿Quieres jugar algo? – le pregunté en cuanto terminamos de cenar.

~ Sí – me dijo - ¿Qué tienes para jugar?

~ No sé, vamos a mi habitación y miramos – le dije con una sonrisa y me siguió.

Abrí el armario y arriba del todo estaban los juegos de mesa. Gray leyó el nombre de todo y eligió uno de ellos. Lo sacamos y nos pasamos hasta casi las tres de la madrugada jugando. Cuando me fui a dormir, extrañamente… conseguí dormir y eso que tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, pero supongo que saber que Gray estaba allí y no pensaba en lo que podría pasarle si estaba solo, me calmaba un poco.

En realidad… creo que podría acostumbrarme a tener a mi hermano por allí, quizá la tutela no fuera tan mala.


	75. Chapter 75: Un plan

Jellal Fernándes POV

Esa mañana me levanté preocupado porque hoy era el juicio para adquirir la tutela legal de Gray y había practicado mucho con mi abogado lo que tenía que decir, en principio, debía ganar el juicio, porque sólo había una cosa en mi contra que podría alejarme inevitablemente de Gray y desde luego… ni mi abogado ni yo llevábamos defensa para esa circunstancia, así que esperábamos simplemente, que nadie supiera nada.

Desayuné con Gray y al menos él si parecía muy animado, porque yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. El juicio me tenía aterrado, no por mí o por hablar en público, sino por la presión de intentar que me dieran la custodia de Gray sabiendo que estaba la posibilidad de que no la consiguiera y además… de que perdiera a Loke, pero era un riesgo que debía asumir si no quería que cayese en manos de Lyon otra vez.

Loke vino a recogernos y yo decidí llevar una mochila con algo de ropa por si acaso, no me fiaba para nada del juicio y de que saliera mal. Tampoco le dije a nadie lo que llevaba en la bolsa y como no preguntaron, pues eso que me ahorré de explicar.

Cuando llegamos al edificio del tribunal, me puse aún más nervioso y más cuando vi a Silver allí. Si él hablaba estaba perdido, esperaba que no lo hiciera ¡por favor que no testificara él precisamente! Me miró con una sonrisa enorme y supe que algo no iba bien, lo sabía porque siempre ponía esa maldita sonrisa cuando todo iba según su plan.

Entré y me sudaban las manos. Intenté secarlas frotándolas en mi pantalón mientras estuve sentado y cuando empezaron a subir testigos a hablar, creí que esto no acabaría nunca. El peor trago supongo que fue cuando escuché mi nombre y me tocó subir. Veía a mi abogado con quien había practicado mis respuestas, pero el abogado del otro lado era el que me creaba desconfianza, porque no sabía qué me preguntaría o que argumento utilizaría para desacreditarme como posible tutor.

Miré a Loke una vez subí a la tribuna y me senté para desviar mis ojos a mi abogado, que es en quien más seguro me hacía sentir en este preciso momento.

~ Señor Fernándes – empezó mi abogado - ¿Cuándo se enteró usted de que Gray Fullbuster era hermanastro suyo?

~ Fue el treinta de marzo – le dije concretando – lo recuerdo porque coincidí con mi hermano en el festival del Hanami – les expliqué.

~ ¿Reconoció a su hermano?

~ No exactamente, me resultó conocido y estuve investigando sobre su pasado hasta que di con el parentesco.

~ ¿Por qué ha pedido la custodia del señor Gray Fullbuster? – preguntó.

~ Porque quedó en constancia el abuso que estaba realizando su hermanastro sobre él, sólo habría que ojear el expediente médico que fue modificado para ingresarle en un centro psiquiátrico – expliqué – su médico de Estados Unidos a realizado declaración alegando la perfecta salud mental de mi hermano – aclaré.

~ Yo no tengo más preguntas – dijo mi abogado y ahora es cuando venía lo peor. El abogado de la parte de Lyon.

~ ¿Es cierto que su padre, el señor Silver Fullbuster abusaba de usted cuando era menor? – preguntó sin andarse con rodeos y miré a Loke antes de contestar.

~ Si señor – respondí.

~ ¿Se hizo policía para detener esos abusos y luchar por la justicia y lo legal, no es así?

~ Sí – le dije y no sabía por donde iba, hasta que creo que descubrí hacia donde me quería dirigir y si íbamos allí, me hundía.

Miré a mi abogado intentando decirle que creía que no iba bien, pero aunque lo sabía, me parece que nada se podía hacer para luchar contra lo que soltarían y no pude apartar la mirada de Loke cuando soltaron la bomba.

~ ¿Su padre le prostituyó durante más de seis meses en uno de los locales del centro? – desde luego Loke abrió los ojos y Gray creo que no terminaba de creérselo.

~ Sí – le respondí sincerándome y aparté la mirada de Loke porque no quería ver su reacción en la siguiente, porque sabía que venía lo peor.

~ ¿Y cuando su padre les abandonó… usted siguió prostituyéndose voluntariamente por dinero, no es así? – cerré los ojos un segundo pensando la respuesta.

~ Eso fue… - fui a explicarlo pero no me dejaron, me cortaron la frase antes de que pudiese casi iniciar.

~ Sólo conteste a la pregunta, ¿sí o no?

~ Sí – le contesté y pude ver a Loke salir de la sala seguido de su padre con una gran sonrisa.

~ ¿Qué ejemplo puede darle usted a su hermano entonces? ¿no es mejor que siga en custodia de su hermanastro que es un hombre respetable de negocios? – preguntó hacia el tribunal – eso es todo, puede retirarse señor Fernándes.

Cuando yo digo que algo va mal, es que va mal y cuando digo que el pasado debe quedarse allí es porque debe quedarse. Se lo dije a Natsu, cuando mi pasado me alcanzase todos se enterarían. Esto me hundía a mí, pero hundía a Gray y hundía toda mi carrera y mi reputación.

Resultado de la prueba, no me daban la custodia porque podía ser una mala influencia por mi pasado. Era lo más normal que creí que pasaría cuando vi a Silver de nuevo en Japón, porque sabía todo de mí, porque sabía como hundirme y lo hacía perfectamente. Aquí se iba mi posibilidad de volver a la policía, mi posibilidad de obtener la custodia de mi hermano y la relación con mi novio, porque desde luego ni él y mucho menos su padre, quería salir por alguien que había tenido sexo por dinero durante tanto tiempo en mi infancia. No creo ni que me preguntasen los motivos que tuve, pero ya daba igual.

Cuando salí vi a Loke hablando con su padre, bueno más bien al contrario, porque Jude estaba diciéndole algo sobre que yo había intentado seducirle para llevarme su dinero o no sé que rollo. Por este motivo me costaba tanto confiar en la gente, por eso no quería hablar nunca de mi pasado y por esto… quería mantener todo oculto de Loke y es que yo… no podía enamorarme, porque cuando lo hacía como ahora, me daban la puñalada como iba a hacer Loke en este preciso momento tirándome a la calle como a un perro viejo al que nadie quiere.

Se acercó hacia mí cuando yo ya iba de salida y me llamó, pero no quise girarme, sé lo que iba a decirme y me quedaba claro sin necesidad de que me lo contase. Aún así volvió a llamarme y al final me giré. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia de mí como si le diera asco y supongo que era normal ¡_no fuera a ser que le cobrara por tocarme_!

~ ¿Qué quieres Loke? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Es cierto? – preguntó.

~ ¿no me has oído decir que sí? ¿Quieres que te lo diga más claro? No sé la cantidad de tíos que me han tocado porque vendí mi cuerpo a cambio de dinero voluntariamente – le dije

~ ¿Cómo pudiste…?

~ Haciéndolo Loke, ya te lo dije, tú solo eres un niño rico al que le han dado todo, yo no tuve tu suerte. Siento haberte decepcionado, no puedo cambiar el pasado, esto es lo que soy. Ya nos veremos algún día – le dije tendiéndole la mano para comprobar simplemente si era esto lo que quería ¡_romper_!

~ No me toques – fue su contestación mientras me daba la espalda y volvía con su familia. Tuve claro que era un adiós.

Me marché recordando en mi mente el "ya nos veremos algún día", día que no creí que volviese a coincidir. Le ahorraba el trauma de tener que terminar nuestra relación él, aunque a mí me rompió porque me estaba acostumbrando a estar con él, en realidad y aunque jamás se lo dije… empecé a sentir algo por él, creo que me estaba enamorando de ese niño pijo, pero me callé, cogí la mochila y salí hacia el pasillo del juzgado encontrándome a Gray.

Sorprendentemente, no pude evitar que corriera hacia Loke y le diera un puñetazo tumbándole al suelo mientras le insultaba. No creí que mi hermano sería el único de todo el tribunal que me apoyaría, creí que se decepcionaría como todos los demás. Le escuché gritar a un Loke sorprendido y la verdad, yo también lo estaba, porque eso era una actitud típica mía, Gray no solía pegar a nadie, supongo que yo me estaba civilizando gracias a él mientras Gray estaba aprendiendo a sacar el carácter. Sonreí y le cogí para separarle de Loke.

~ Gray – le llamé – gracias ¿vale? Pero ya está, no te preocupes.

~ Pero… es que no lo entiendo ¿por qué te deja? A mí no me importa lo que hiciste.

~ Lo sé, pero él tiene una reputación familiar que mantener. Lo siento Gray – le dije llorando – no he podido sacarte.

~ Lo has intentando, ya es más de lo que han hecho los demás – dijo abrazándome y por primera vez, yo también le abracé a él sin importarme mi poco sentimentalismo, era mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

~ Lo siento, pero hazme un favor. No dejes que Lyon vuelva a hacer lo que quiera contigo – le comenté marchándome mientras Laxus lo cogía para que no me siguiera. Le escuché gritar que no me fuera, pero no había más remedio.

A él le condenaban a Lyon y a mí me condenaban prácticamente a Silver. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... por el momento, coger un tren y largarme lejos, sólo viajar y poner distancia de por medio. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba estar tranquilo, necesitaba curar mi corazón de la puñalada de Loke, porque no sé si conseguiría ahora olvidarme de su rostro de decepción, de su cara de asco cuando me miraba. ¡_Enamorarse era un asco_! Siempre acababan rompiéndome a mí, debí haber seguido con mi filosofía de no sentir nada por nadie, no debí haberme enamorado de Loke.


	76. Chapter 76: Vuelta a casa

Gray Fullbuster POV

No entendía como Loke pudo rechazar con tanta facilidad a mi hermano, se supone que le quería, que haría cualquier cosa por él y al mínimo obstáculo, lo había abandonado y me dolió, me dolió tanto ver como se alejaba de él con esa cara, como si por tocar a mi hermano toda su fortuna se fuera a ir y no soporté su prepotencia, por eso acabé golpeándole ¡_Seguía siendo mi hermano_! Y no iba a permitir que le trataran así por sus errores del pasado ¿Quién coño se creía Loke para juzgar a mi hermano por sus actos? Él no sabía nada de lo que vivió, ni siquiera le preguntó si tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo y yo sin preguntarle, estaba convencido de que hacer aquello le había costado mucho.

Nadie entra en ese mundo si tiene posibilidad de no hacerlo. ¿Pero que iba a entender un chico rico y pijo de nosotros? Jellal y yo sobrevivimos como pudimos, nos abandonaron y tuvimos que arreglarnos y yo tuve suerte de tener una familia que me impidiese caer en ese mundo, mi hermano no tuvo mi suerte.

~ Eres un cabrón – le grité a Loke cuando perdí de vista a Jellal - ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto sin más? Eres igual que tu asqueroso padre – le grité – no tenéis dignidad, sólo os creéis superiores a nosotros porque os respalda el dinero.

Laxus fue quien me sacó de allí antes de que le dijera más cosas, pero cuando estaba fuera de la vista de ellos, salió Loke solo, sin su padre y eso me extrañó, pero aún así no lo entendía, iba proclamando que le quería y ahora lo dejaba, me dolía a mí, sentía el dolor de mi hermano y no lo entendía.

~ ¿Por qué? – le pregunté cuando bajó hacia mí – Sigue siendo el mismo chico del que te enamoraste ¿Por qué le haces esto cuando él se estaba enamorando de ti?

~ No se estaba enamorando de mí – me dijo muy frío – él mismo lo dijo, no podía enamorarse de nadie, sólo era una puta más que buscaba dinero.

Le pegué, no puede soportarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así de mi hermano? Yo lo mataba, iba a matar a ese cabrón, pero me sorprendí cuando escuché la voz de Natsu tras de mí, venía en una silla de ruedas empujada por Erza.

~ Déjale Gray – me dijo – un día se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido

~ ¿Te lo contó? – le preguntó Loke a Natsu.

~ No, sólo me dijo que había hecho las cosas mal en el pasado y quería olvidarse, que no quería contártelo porque sabía que le despreciarías. No le creí, pero veo que tenía razón. No vales nada y lo que más me duele, es que confié en ti, creía que de verdad te habías enamorado, pero veo que solo era otro de tus caprichos como lo fue Gray en su momento. No cambiarás nunca.

~ No sabes nada Natsu.

~ Puede que no sepa nada, pero yo vi sus ojos llenos de miedo cuando lo violaron – le dijo Natsu y yo me sorprendí, no sabía aquello – tú no estabas allí y me pidió que no te contara nada, que no quería preocuparte, me confesó que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti. Creo que le duele más tu rechazo que todo lo que le ha hecho su padre, así que enhorabuena, acabas de perderle, ese chico no volverá a confiar en ti.

Natsu dijo que quería irse y me fui yo también con él. Estuvimos todo el día en el hospital, prácticamente sin hablar, ambos preocupados sin saber donde se había ido Jellal, porque no contestaba al móvil, lo tenía apagado y tampoco había ido a su casa. Me quedé allí acurrucado entre los brazos de Natsu tumbado en la camilla con él.

Estábamos allí a gusto, tumbados, acariciándonos las manos y besándonos, cuando entró una persona de servicios sociales para decirme que tenía que irme con ellos. A Natsu no le gustó nada la idea de que me fuera con ellos, pero le dije que no pasaba nada ¡_yo ya no era el Gray de antes_! Y debo agradecerle eso a mi hermano, porque fue quien me ayudó a sacar de nuevo el carácter y la fuerza para enfrentarme a mi hermano.

Me despedí de Natsu con un tierno beso y le sonreí antes de acompañar a aquellos hombres hacia la salida del hospital. Supongo que me tocaba ir a casa de Lyon otra vez, pero esta vez, las cosas iban a cambiar, no estaba drogado, no me fiaba de él, sabía perfectamente lo que quería y no iba a dejarme amedrentar por él, tenía que tomar yo el control desde el principio. Lyon aún no sabía quien era yo, pero lo iba a descubrir.

Me llevaron a aquella casa de nuevo y aunque recordaba todo lo vivido allí, esta vez no estaba nervioso, ni tenía miedo de Lyon y es que además, había aprendido a defenderme, aunque fuera sólo lo básico, así que entraba ahora de nuevo como un Gray completamente nuevo. Como dijo mi hermano, no iba a permitir que volviera a tomarme el pelo como lo hizo en el pasado.

Lyon salió a la puerta y se comportó muy cordial con todos los que estaban allí, pero claro era todo su apariencia con los demás, porque sé que empezaría de nuevo a sacar su carácter cuando se fueran, pero esta vez supongo que no se esperaba que no fuera a doblegarme ante él.

Cuando los hombres se subieron al coche y arrancaron para marcharse, Lyon esperó unos segundos con su brazo sobre mi hombro como si fuéramos colegas de toda la vida a que el coche desapareciera. En cuanto no podía ver ya el coche en la calle, fue a cogerme para empotrarme contra la pared, pero fui más rápido escabulléndome bajo su brazo, cogiéndolo para retorcerlo a su espalda como me enseñó mi hermano y empotrándolo yo a él contra la pared.

~ No vuelvas a intentarlo – le dije – la próxima vez, te rompo el brazo – le contesté soltándole y entrando en la casa para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Supongo que sólo fue por aparentar, porque Lyon llevaba llaves de casa y entró sin ninguna complicación. Sé que estaría enfadado pero yo no estaba para sus juegos y cuando me persiguió hacia el salón volví a hacerle otra de mis llaves tumbándolo al suelo bocabajo mientras colocaba mi rodilla en su espalda y le retorcía un poco la muñeca sin llegar a rompérsela, lo justo para hacerle daño y que se estuviera quieto.

~ Dime donde escondes la medicación – le ordené a Lyon

~ ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

~ Para que no me drogues, evidentemente – le dije evidenciando lo obvio.

~ ¿Crees que porque la puta esa te ha enseñado un par de llaves, puedes darme órdenes? – me preguntó y le estampé la cabeza contra el suelo.

~ No vuelvas a decir eso de mi hermano – le dije – y sí, quiero saber donde están los medicamentos o te parto la muñeca aquí mismo – le dije forzando un poco más mientras Lyon gritaba del dolor.

~ ¿Crees enserio que tu hermano no va a volver a hacerlo? – me preguntó y dudé un segundo, porque con su vida destruida, podía ser - ¿Te das cuenta, no? Silver le está volviendo a empujar a su pasado y el imbécil de él volverá a caer en sus manos.

~ No lo hará.

~ Si lo hará – me dijo - ¿Por qué crees que le inutilizaron el brazo? Para que perdiera su trabajo ¿y el juicio? Para dejarle solo. No puede hacer nada, no tiene trabajo y tiene que ganar dinero para su familia ¿Crees que no va a caer otra vez? Lo primero que hará cuando Silver le pague por sexo, será aceptarlo.

Me fastidiaba que hablara y pensara así de mi hermano, pero es que tenía razón, no tenía nada y volver a prostituirse era una solución para él. No había nadie en su vida que le frenase a hacerlo, porque antes tenía a Loke, pero ya no estaba.

~ Estáis aliados – le dije a Lyon porque ahora me daba cuenta, se habían aliado todos ellos para hacernos caer.

Levanté a Lyon de mala gana y le llevé hacia la cocina para que me dijera donde estaban las medicinas, pero como vi que no funcionaba por las buenas, decidí hacerlo por las malas y desde luego gracias a ellos tenía un buen sistema, el mismo que utilizaron con mi hermano, un saco en la cabeza y bajo el grifo. En cuanto empezó a ahogarse cantó como un pajarito donde estaban todos los botes.

Una vez los tuve en mi posesión, le solté finalmente y me fui a mi cuarto. Tenía que llamar a Jellal, tenía que avisarle de lo que estaban planeando, pero cuando marqué su número, estaba apagado. Llamé a Erza para informarle que no podía contactar con mi hermano y estaba preocupado. Su contestación fue que iba a pasarse por su casa a ver si estaba bien y me llamaba en cuanto supiera algo, pero en su llamada, lo único que me dijo, es que por casa no había ido, no sabía donde estaba.

Me preocupé, porque no sé donde narices se había ido mi hermano, ni si estaba bien, tampoco sabía si podían haberle hecho algo y no quise llamar a Loke ¿para qué? Si él había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba nada, así que entre Erza y Laxus trataron de localizarle, sin éxito.


	77. Chapter 77: Mystogan

Jellal Fernándes POV

Apagué el móvil en cuando salí del tribunal y es que no quería saber ahora mismo nada de nadie, quería estar solo con mi dolor, porque jamás esperé que pudiera enamorarme y por supuesto no esperé, que me rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos por mi pasado, por culpa de mi padre, pero no podía cambiar lo que hice, sólo tenía dos opciones para mantener una relación ¡_Qué lo supieran y no les importase o simplemente ocultar mi pasado_!

De todas formas me sentía culpable, porque antes de salir con Loke ya sabía que me rechazaría si se enteraba, él era el niño rico, no entendía estas cosas y por supuesto, aunque no quisiera, siempre pensaría en la influencia y reputación de su familia, porque le habían educado de esa forma. Intenté ocultarlo para poder estar con él y no resultó, ese fue mi fallo.

Lo que más lamentaba de hoy, era haber perdido el caso, porque no quería que Gray volviera a esa casa con su hermanastro Lyon, pero lo que un tribunal dicta, siempre hay que acatarlo, ya no podía hacer nada, a mí no me darían la custodia sólo por mis antecedentes, supongo que tenían razón, no era una buena influencia, no lo podía ser para nadie.

Me senté al lado de la ventanilla y durante todo el viaje miré el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. No quería pensar en Loke porque no quería ponerme a llorar aquí mismo, pero era imposible no pensar en él. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas y más de una vez, tuve que frotarme los ojos intentando evitar que salieran las lágrimas y pudieran verlas las personas que se sentaban a mi lado. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de Loke? Sabía como era él, sabía como era su familia y no pegábamos ni con cola, sabía que cuando el niño rico se cansase me daría la patada como siempre hacía con todas las chicas con las que había salido.

Ni siquiera tenía caso ya pensar en él y sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar en los buenos momentos que habíamos tenido, en los puñetazos que tuve que darle para que espabilase, en sus bonitas frases diciendo que estaría siempre conmigo, que me apoyaría, que le llamase si necesitaba ayuda ¿Enserio tenía que avisarle si necesitaba ayuda? Me parecía tan estúpido pensar en eso… ¡como si fuera a venir aunque le pidiera ayuda! ¿No era capaz de darme la mano del asco y sería capaz de venir a ayudarme? No creía ya en sus palabras, sólo me parecían un montón de chorradas, algo que se dice para alegrarte y que se evaporan en el aire una vez hay un problema.

Llegué a la estación y me cargué la mochila a hombros empezando a caminar por aquel estrecho camino de tierra. Veía campos de arroz y gente trabajando en ellos, pero seguí caminando hasta la bifurcación del camino, a la derecha el pueblo, a la izquierda… mi casa ¡hacía tanto que no volvía! Caminé diez minutos más hasta que vi la casa medio destartalada y el jardín delantero del que ya salía mi hermana corriendo al verme.

Se abalanzó sobre mí con su gran sonrisa y la abracé ¡necesitaba eso! Necesitaba saber que aún le importaba a alguien, porque de mi madre me olvidaba de que me reconociera. Mi hermana Wendy parecía muy contenta de que hubiera vuelto a casa, pero yo no paraba de pensar si era correcto estar aquí o no.

Mi hermana soltó el abrazo para mirarme y sabía que no se le escaparía que me pasaba algo, ella era demasiado inteligente, no podía ocultarle nada. A veces parecía tan niña y otras parecía tan madura, supongo que con mi madre enferma, a ella le había tocado madurar a la fuerza para ocuparse de todo.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y le negué con la cabeza.

Me dio otro enorme abrazo agarrándose a mi cuello, como si supiera que era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba y no me soltó hasta cinco minutos después. Cuando lo hizo, me dibujó su gran sonrisa y cogió mi mano para empujarme tras ella hacia la casa.

~ ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – me preguntó.

~ No lo sé – le dije forzando una sonrisa.

~ ¿No tienes que trabajar?

~ No – le dije – ya no soy policía – le contesté y pareció como si mi corazón ya roto, aún pudiera romperse más.

~ ¿Quieres ver a mamá o lo dejamos para más adelante? – me preguntó y casi prefería pasar el mal rato ahora.

~ Vamos a saludarla – le dije forzando una sonrisa.

Entré en la casa y la vi sentada en un cojín frente a una pequeña mesa arreglando un bonsai y es que recordaba que a mi madre se le daban muy bien las plantas, yo era un desastre con ellas, pero mi madre tenía un don para arreglar las plantas y los bonsáis. Me senté frente a ella tras darle un beso en la mejilla y pude ver su sonrisa.

~ Mystogan, cuanto tiempo cielo – me dijo y justo como pensé, no me reconocía, así que decidí seguir fingiendo que era mi hermano.

~ ¿Qué tal va todo mamá? – le pregunté – estás muy guapa – le dije con una sonrisa.

~ Tú siempre tan galán – dijo arreglándose el pelo.

La verdad es que a veces me dolía que por su enfermedad no me reconociera, pero en otras ocasiones como hoy, me alegraba, porque me era mucho más fácil hablarle de la vida perfecta de mi hermano que de mis errores y desastres.

~ Coge ese bonsáis y ayúdame – me pidió dándome unas tijeras y acerqué la maceta a mí para empezar a cortar las ramas que le sobraban con delicadeza. - ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Ganas muchos casos?

~ Claro que sí – le dije sonriendo y es que mi hermano era abogado

~ ¿y tú hermano? ¿no ha podido venir contigo a verme? – me preguntó

~ No – le dije – está trabajando, ya sabes lo ajetreado que lo tienen siempre – me excusé yo mismo aunque era yo quien estaba aquí y no mi hermano.

~ ¿Le va todo bien?

~ Sí – le dije a punto de llorar pero sentí la mano de Wendy en mi hombro dándome su apoyo mientras servía el té que había ido a preparar – todo le va estupendo.

~ Me alegro – comentó dando un sorbo a su té.

~ ¿ya se ha echado novia? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

~ Sí – le mentí – una chica preciosa, imagino que ya te la presentará un día que venga.

La verdad es que ya no me importaba tanto mentirle como antes, porque sabía que nunca vería a Jellal, sólo vería a mi hermano, así que… yo nunca vendría a verla, por lo que podía inventarme cualquier cosa. Al menos ella vivía feliz sabiendo que todo iba perfecto.

Hablé con ella de cosas poco importantes y me asusté un poco al verla toser bastante a menudo y es que estaba ya demasiado enferma. Al final, acabé esa tarde pasando por el pueblo a comprarle sus medicinas, porque apenas le quedaban y a Wendy ya no le quedaba dinero para ir a por ellas.

Cuando regresé a casa, dejé la bolsa con las medicinas encima de la mesa de la cocina y salí al pasillo de madera que daba al jardín. Lo mejor de esta casa… era lo tradicional que era, con su patio, su estanque, sus pasillos de madera, sus puertas correderas ¡lo echaba de menos! Sobre todo porque era la casa de mis abuelos.

Me tumbé en el pasillo de madera frente a las escaleras que bajaban al patio y me quedé allí tumbado mirando el cerezo más grande del jardín mover sus ramas con la brisa. Wendy apareció en aquel momento y se sentó a mí lado cogiendo mi cabeza para apoyarme en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

~ Toma – le dije sacando de mi cartera unos billetes.

~ No puedo cogerlo – me dijo

~ Venga ya – le sonreí – cógelo, total ahora ya estoy aquí. Lo iba a pagar igualmente y tú sabes mejor cómo administrarlo, vives aquí siempre. – al final acabó cogiendo el dinero.

~ En realidad tenemos un par de cosas que arreglar – me dijo – hay un grifo roto en la cocina, las maderas del pasillo sur están saltando y alguna puerta se bloquea – me comentó.

~ Lo arreglaré mañana – le dije

~ Vale.

Y es que sabía perfectamente que había cosas que Wendy no podía hacer ella misma, como las cosas de carpintería o de arreglar lo que se rompía, así que mañana echaría un vistazo por la casa y arreglaría yo lo que viese en mal estado.

~ ¿no tienes novia, verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo pillando mi mentira.

~ No – le dije – tenía un novio, o eso creo, tampoco sé muy bien qué éramos, nunca lo hablamos, supongo que eso era estar saliendo, ya no lo sé.

~ ¿Y qué ha pasado?

~ Que le doy asco – le dije

~ ¿Se enteró?

~ Sí, perdí un caso ante el tribunal, intenté sacar a mi hermanastro de una casa donde abusaban de él y salió mi pasado a relucir.

~ ¿Por eso has huido?

~ Puede – le dije sonriendo – no tengo ya nada allí, no tengo trabajo, no tengo al chico del que me estaba enamorando, me quitan a mi hermano ¿Qué iba a hacer allí?

~ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

~ No lo sé – le comenté

~ ¿Y tú brazo? – me preguntó cuando notó como temblaba

~ Oh… me dispararon, no puedo coger peso, no puedo moverlo bien y no puedo trabajar – le dije – así que no sé que haré. ¿No queda nada, no? – le pregunté por el dinero de la cuenta.

~ Muy poco – me comentó.

~ Coge el de mi cuenta si hay que pagar algo de momento hasta que encuentre trabajo.

~ Pero… ¿y tu brazo? ¿no necesitas rehabilitación? ¿Y tú medicación?

~ La necesitaría, pero supongo que ahora el brazo tendrá que trabajar, no tengo tiempo para rehabilitación – le dije sonriendo – ya ha estado mucho tiempo de vacaciones.

~ No creo que sea buena idea, podrías empeorarlo.

~ No te preocupes ¿vale? Algo se me ocurrirá. De todas formas no iba a poder volver a disparar, así que da igual si no consigo toda la movilidad de nuevo.

Wendy no volvió a decir nada, sólo me acarició el cabello mientras mirábamos el cerezo del jardín frente al estanque. Escuchaba el ruido del junco golpeando contra la piedra cuando se llenaba de agua y me relajaba. Supongo que era Wendy quien al final actuaba como mi madre, acariciándome para consolarme, ocupándose de la casa, del tema económico, de todo. Por lo menos, con mi hermana me sentía cómodo y a gusto, porque ella no me juzgaba, sabía todo lo que había hecho y por qué lo había hecho, jamás me hizo como Loke un aspaviento para no tocarme por el asco.

Saqué una fotografía de mi cartera donde estábamos todo el equipo y Wendy me vio mirarla, ésta era la última vez que iba a verla. Arranqué de golpe mi imagen del equipo y mi hermana se asustó porque la rompiese.

~ ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó al verla ya rota, con mi imagen en una mano y el resto del equipo en la otra.

~ Ya no soy del equipo – le dije dándole mi fotografía ahora apartada del resto – para ti – le sonreí y aunque no le gustó la idea de que rompiera la original, se quedó la mía mientras yo miraba la última vez a Loke, que se suponía estaba al lado mío, ahora él se quedaba en la esquina.

Al final, con el ruido del junco en mi cabeza y Wendy acariciándome, me quedé dormido como un niño pequeño con la fotografía en la mano.


	78. Chapter 78: Propuesta

Silver Fullbuster POV

Salí del tribunal con una sonrisa triunfante, sobre todo al escuchar como mi hijo daba por finalizada su relación con aquel niño rico y es que así eran los ricos, fue perfecto que saliera con uno, porque ellos no entendían la vida de los demás, solían ser egoístas y lo estaba demostrando. La verdad es que el padre de Loke hizo un gran trabajo dando esa documentación al abogado de la otra parte, porque acababa de hundir la reputación de mi hijo tanto en el trabajo, como con su novio. Sabía que él haría un buen trabajo, sacando esa información en el momento preciso y lo había hecho.

El único problema que tuve, es que no sé donde fue mi hijo después de salir del tribunal y encima, había apagado su móvil, así que no podía localizarle. Ahora que mi hijo estaba destrozado, ahora que le partían el corazón con esa frialdad, no podía aprovecharme de su debilidad ¡_maldito crío intentando huir de mí_! Como si eso fuera posible… le iba a encontrar, estuviera donde estuviera y volvería suplicándome, volvería como un corderito a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera con tal de que ayudase a su familia. ¡_Sólo tenía que encontrarle!_

Llamé a Daphne, porque había una cosa segura en este mundo y es que los Yakuza podían encontrarme a cualquiera, incluido a mi hijo. Estaba deseando tenerle frente a mí, destruido, sin nada, porque ya no tenía nada, ahora era el mejor momento para manipularle.

Mientras esperaba a que le encontrasen, me fui a casa a descansar, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé dormido, pero el móvil sonando y vibrando sobre la mesa de cristal me despertó y sonreí ¡_Ahí estaba mi hijo_! Contesté y era Jackal, ¡_Desde luego a quien no encontrase él no lo encontraba nadie_!

~ Tu hijo está en Gokayama – me explicó y aluciné

~ ¿Enserio? – le pregunté - ¿No había un sitio más lejos para irse en esta isla?

~ Son sólo… unas cinco horas – me dijo Jackal riéndose – aún podía haberse ido más lejos.

~ ¿Qué tiene ese crío en Gokayama? ¿Hablamos de la ciudad de Nanto, verdad? – me aseguré con Jackal que era de aquí de Japón.

~ Sí – me dijo – ahí está

~ No lo entiendo.

~ Tendrá familia allí, lo único que sé, es que está allí.

~ Pues voy a ir a hacerle una visita

~ ¿Crees que podría acompañarte? – me preguntó sonriendo y supuse que quería también algo con mi hijo.

~ De acuerdo, te recojo en una hora.

Preparé una maleta pequeña y salí de casa para ir a recoger a Jackal. Pasé por su casa y no tardó en salir con una pequeña mochila a hombros. Se subió de copiloto y pusimos rumbo a Gokayama. Yo nunca había estado allí, pero creo que era algún lugar cultural o algo así.

~ ¿Qué hay en Gokayama? – le pregunté a Jackal.

~ Mucho campo de arroz – me dijo sonriendo

~ ¿No es un lugar cultural?

~ Bueno sus casas son famosas, tiene casas tradicionales, de estas con el tejado triangular.

~ Oh – exclamé.

Jackal se cambió conmigo a mitad del camino, cogiendo un rato el coche mientras yo descansaba de copiloto. Desde luego Jackal iba muy contento, no paró de repetirme en el viaje, las ganas que tenía de llegar y es que creo… que algo le gustaba mi hijo ¡Era todo un caso este chico! Cuando se encaprichaba de algo o de alguien, no paraba hasta que conseguía lo que quiería.

~ ¿Crees que estaba pensando en trabajar en una plantación de arroz? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé, pero necesita dinero, de eso estoy seguro.

~ Hombre… entre sexo con nosotros y trabajar en un campo de arroz, creo que elegiría el arroz – me dijo Jackal serio.

~ No siempre y cuando, nosotros paguemos mejor.

~ ¿Sólo tengo que pagarle una cantidad suficientemente alta como para que quiera sexo conmigo? – me preguntó y yo asentí

~ Así es Jellal cuando necesita el dinero para su familia. Hace cualquier cosa – le dije sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos bajamos del vehículo y preguntamos a un par de personas por si le habían visto. A la conclusión que llegué es que no debía salir mucho de donde se suponga que estaba, porque la gente no tenía muy claro quien era ese chico que le mostrábamos en fotografía.

Tras estar toda la mañana en su incesante búsqueda, por fin una chica nos indicó que le había visto por la farmacia precisamente ayer. Sonreí, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes preguntar allí? Él tenía un brazo herido, necesitaba medicación y creo recordar, que cuando me fui su madre cayó enferma, por una razón o por otra, tenía que pasar por una farmacia.

Cuando pregunté en la farmacia, a él no le conocían directamente, pero por la medicación tan rara que compró, sólo había una persona en el pueblo que la utilizaba y era la madre de Jellal, así que me dieron su dirección y me explicaron como llegar a su casa. Ni siquiera sabía que su madre se había mudado aquí, pero era bueno saberlo ahora, ya tenía claro porque había salido corriendo, había vuelto a su casa.

Jackal prefirió quedarse en el hotel y dejarme a mí la negociación con Jellal, así que fui yo solo. Le encontré en el tejado de una de las casas arreglándolo. La verdad es que estaba un poco destartalada la casa, necesitaba más que arreglarle el tejado, supongo que había preferido empezar por ahí para evitar goteras. Levantó la cabeza y me vio, le sonreí y no tardó en bajar acercándose a mí.

~ ¿Qué quieres ahora Silver? – me preguntó.

~ Lo sabes muy bien

~ Quieres que vuelva

~ Que vuelvas al negocio para ser concretos – él sonrió.

~ Ya, eso lo imaginaba. ¿Tantos tratos tienes que cerrar que necesitas que me folle a tus clientes para que queden satisfechos?

~ Tengo unos cuantos, sí – le comenté – te pagaré bien si lo haces

~ No quiero que me pagues – me dijo

~ ¿Qué quieres?

Jellal me señaló la casa y creo que entendí a lo que se refería. Su familia, quería que me ocupase de su familia.

~ Vale – le dije – no les faltará nada, el dinero que ganes tú, se lo daré a ellos ¿Volverás?

~ ¿Tengo otro remedio?

~ Muchos de ellos serán sólo criminales que quieren metérsela a un policía –le sonreí y él sonrió conmigo - ¿Está bien con tu ética tirarte a un criminal?

~ Me da igual quien sea – fue su contestación – ya no soy policía – me dijo muy seguro – también me quitaste eso, así que si tengo que dejar que me toquen los criminales con tal de que pagues a mi familia, está todo bien.

~ Cuando acabes con el tejado… pásate por el hotel, ya tienes a uno esperando – le comenté dándole un papel con el nombre del hotel apuntado.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que me preguntó Jackal y si lo había conseguido. Por la sonrisa que le ofrecí, intuyó claramente, que le teníamos de nuevo bajo control.

~ ¿Qué te ha pedido? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Tú que crees?

~ ¿Dinero?

~ Dinero para su familia

~ ¿Y vas a dárselo?

~ Un trato es un trato. Luego vendrá a ocuparse de ti – le dije con una sonrisa – cuando lo haga, me pasaré por el banco a cargar el dinero en la cuenta de su familia.

Aproveché en descansar un rato hasta que tuviera que venir Jellal, supuse que aún tardaría un rato y es que el tejado no se arreglaba en un momento. Jackal estuvo toda la tarde nervioso perdido con ganas de encontrarse a Jellal, pero a mí me emocionaba intentar averiguar si Jackal le diría a ese chaval que fue él quien le disparó, que fue él quien le destrozó el brazo y por lo que tuvo que dejar su trabajo. Si Jellal se enteraba, lo mataba él mismo.

~ ¿Vas a decírselo? – pregunté.

~ ¿El qué?

~ Que tú le destrozaste el brazo, que no puede volver al trabajo por culpa de tu disparo – Jackal sonrió.

~ No, aún no – me dijo – hoy sólo quiero probarle, otro día quizá, depende de lo que me haga disfrutar hoy.

No quise preguntar nada más, me imaginaba perfectamente a Jackal, siempre probaba una vez con la gente que le interesaba y si le gustaba, repetía, si no… bueno… sufriría bastante, a mí mientras no lo matase, todo estaba perfecto, además conocía a mi hijo, mentiría, era capaz de engañar a cualquiera, de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer sentir a la otra parte importante aunque él realmente no sintiera nada, era el mejor manipulador con el que me había encontrado jamás y seguramente… era capaz de intentar enamorar a alguno de sus clientes para que lo liberasen. Realmente fingía bien ese cabrón.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Jackal sonrió cuando lo cogí para escuchar la voz de la recepcionista indicando que había venido Jellal. Era perfecto. Yo ni bajé, fue Jackal quien fue en su búsqueda y escuché la puerta de la habitación de al lado cerrarse. Desde luego Jackal iba directo a lo que iba.

A los pocos minutos, ya podía oír la voz de Jackal, bueno… más que la voz, los gemidos que lanzaba y creo… que Jellal le había gustado, era cuestión de tiempo que me pidiera repetir con mi hijo y eso lo sabía incluso antes de que entrara en la habitación con él, conocía demasiado a Jellal, todos quedaban satisfechos con él. Supongo que lo prometido era deuda, esperaría a que viniera Jackal y me contara como se había dejado follar el policía por él para ir a ingresar el dinero a su familia.


	79. Chapter 79: Mío

Gray Fullbuster POV

Esta noche no había dormido muy bien, principalmente porque mi habitación seguía sin tener cerrojo, pero cuando salí de la casa de Lyon bien pronto para ir al hospital a ver a Natsu, aproveché a pasar por un cerrajero y comprar un pestillo para colocar en mi puerta. Quizá no fuera suficiente para detenerle, pero ayudaría a frenarle. No podía arriesgarme mucho más a estar allí sin tomar medidas y sabía perfectamente, que a Lyon se le ocurriría algo para tenerme.

En este momento, al menos ya no me daba tanto asco, quizá porque había dejado de verle como mi hermanastro, era sólo otro chaval como lo era yo, no era nada mío, él tenía razón, ya no le veía como familia, Jellal era mi única familia ahora.

Llegué al hospital y Natsu estaba ya desayunando. Lo primero que hizo al verme tras indicarme que me acercase y devorase mi boca con aquella dulzura suya tan característica, fue preguntarme por Jellal, pero es que tampoco podía decirle mucho al respecto, no sabía nada de él.

~ ¿Y Loke? – me preguntó.

~ Ni me lo nombres – le dije enfadándome – es un capullo, por su culpa no encuentro ahora a mi hermano. No quiero ni verle – le dije muy convencido.

~ No le has avisado de que Jellal ha desaparecido… - me afirmó Natsu – deberías hacerlo, quizá esté preocupado.

~ ¿Cómo va a estar preocupado? Fue él quien lo echó, no pienso contarle nada.

~ Ven aquí gruñón – me dijo Natsu mientras me acercaba a él con una mano en mi cintura para darme otro beso. – Tu hermano estará bien ¿vale?

~ Vale

Natsu me miraba con una gran sonrisa y no sabía muy bien que es lo que pasaba, pero yo le sonreí mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación. Él seguía allí mirándome con esa sonrisa y al final no pude evitar preguntarle.

~ ¿Qué pasa?

~ Mira – me dijo destapándose los pies y yo miré fijamente como los dedos hacían un amago de moverse.

~ ¿Los estás moviendo? – le pregunté levantándome con una gran sonrisa.

~ Sí – me dijo – bueno aún queda mucho para correr pero es un avance – me dijo sonriendo

No pude evitar lanzarme a besarle mientras él se quedaba sorprendido al principio y luego empezaba a corresponderme, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua juguetona. Me quedé allí con Natsu prácticamente toda la tarde y lo peor era cuando tenía que despedirme para volver a la casa de Lyon… que asco. Ya estaba pensando en irme cuando alguien abrió la puerta y nos quedamos sorprendidos los dos de ver a Lyon allí.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí Lyon? – le preguntó Natsu

~ Venir a por lo que es mío – dijo muy serio haciendo referencia a mí.

~ Él no es nada tuyo – le dijo Natsu – vete de aquí Lyon

~ No me iré sin él – repitió mirándome.

~ Iré cuando quiera – le dije muy convencido

~ De eso nada, vendrás conmigo ahora – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y empujándome hacia él.

Natsu le gritó para que me soltase y yo intenté hacerle una llave, pero sacó una pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza y me quedé paralizado.

~ No vuelvas a intentar una de tus llaves, porque comprobaremos si tu hermanito te enseñó a defenderte de una pistola – me dijo muy serio

Y no, de una pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza, no me había enseñado nada y sé que él sabía quitárselas de encima, aunque también sabía que era muy arriesgado hacerlo y más, cuando yo no sabía nada de cómo hacerlo. Natsu estaba histérico pero a mí no me quedó más remedio que acompañarle.

Me empujó hacia delante y caminó tras de mí escondiendo la pistola entre su cuerpo y mi espalda sin dejar de apuntarme ni un solo segundo. Yo creía que la gente se daría cuenta de que me estaban amenazando, pero no, nadie se percató. Llegamos al ascensor y bajamos a la primera principal para salir del edificio.

Atravesamos el parking y me abrió la puerta de la limusina que siempre llevaba. Me empujó dentro y una vez allí, subió el panel que nos separaba de su chófer mientras le decía que arrancase y me ataba las manos con una cuerda que ya tenía preparada allí en los asientos. Al final acabé con las manos bien agarradas a uno de los soportes de encima de la ventanilla.

~ No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado esto, Gray – dijo aflojándose la corbata hasta quitársela y me asusté, porque creí al menos que esperaría hasta llegar a casa.

Tampoco quise decirle que parase porque tenía completa seguridad en que no lo haría, como él decía… hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba esto. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta también y la tiró por los asientos sin mucho cuidado mientras se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi pecho incluso por encima de la camiseta que llevaba. Agarré con fuerza la manivela de encima de la ventanilla por rabia e impotencia, además de para estar más cómodo, porque las cuerdas me hacían daño en las muñecas sino las dejaba colgando en vez de agarrarme.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello besándolo con suavidad mientras sus manos subían ahora por dentro de mi camiseta. Cerré los ojos porque no quería verle, no quería saber lo que iba a hacer y aún así, podía sentir sus caricias y me daban asco, pero ya no era asco porque una vez le hubiera considerado mi hermano, sino porque estaba con Natsu, quería a Natsu y no me gustaba imaginar como se habría puesto con esto, porque sabía que se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar con Lyon.

Me quejé cuando mordió mi cuello y sentí como sonreía tras hacerlo. ¡Le odiaba! Pero no podía evitarlo, aún así, me negué a gemir, me negué a hacerle saber que podía sentir algo con él, porque mis gemidos serían sólo para Natsu. Sin embargo lo que más agradecí, es que con las manos atadas, ahora no podía quitarme la camiseta sino me desataba y no creo que se arriesgase a hacerlo, porque podía inmovilizarle mientras no tuviera la pistola.

Tampoco tenía muy claro donde íbamos, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que el vehículo estaba en marcha y desde luego… Lyon tenía bastante prisa, porque sus manos bajaron a mi cinturón empezando a quitarlo para colar sus manos por dentro del pantalón rozando mi miembro a la vez que sonreía. Aunque quise gemir, preferí morderme los labios antes que dejar escapar cualquier sonido que pudiera incitar a Lyon, porque podría tener mi cuerpo, pero no tendría absolutamente nada más de mí ¡_yo era de Natsu_! En cuerpo y alma.

Odiaba su mano rozándose en mi miembro que empezaba a crecer, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, era algo físico, podía decirle veinte veces que no me gustaba esto… o que me dejase, pero mi miembro seguiría alcanzando su tamaño, sentía placer igualmente al mínimo tacto, era puramente… físico.

Me besó la espalda levantando mi camiseta mientras colaba sus manos bajo mi ropa interior para tocar aún mejor mi miembro, y sabía donde acabaríamos, aún así, intenté controlar mis ganas de jadear, apreté mis parpados cerrando con fuerza los ojos y continué mordiéndome el labio inferior.

~ ¿No tenías ganas Gray? – Me preguntó Lyon – yo ya tenía demasiadas, vamos… disfruta

~ No voy a disfrutar contigo – le dije – jamás.

~ Pero si lo estás haciendo, mira como te estás excitando.

~ Sí, porque estoy pensando en Natsu – le mentí pero le sonreí para que se tragase la mentira y pareció funcionar porque no le sentó nada bien.

Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y cuando acabó, aprovechó para susurrarme al oído con esa voz que tenía y tanto odiaba.

~ Piensa en quien quieras – comentó – pero voy a follarte y lo voy a disfrutar. Por fin tu novio no se meterá en medio.

Grité cuando sentí como uno de sus dedos invadía mi interior y no fue porque hiciera muchísimo daño, fue porque no era Natsu y yo no quería nada con Lyon, fue por sentirme impotente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

~ Hazlo ya Lyon – le dije sonriendo y se sorprendió.

~ ¿Qué? – me preguntó sin poder creérselo.

~ Que lo hagas de una vez, sólo es sexo, quiero acabar cuanto antes contigo.

~ No es sólo sexo – me dijo.

~ Si lo es, porque puedes tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás podrás tener mis sentimientos, sigo siendo de Natsu y sólo de él, así que acaba de una vez.

Volví a gritar cuando sentí esta vez dos dedos en lugar de uno moviéndose en mi interior. Además de eso, sentía algo húmedo, creo que había puesto lubricante, pero de Lyon ya no me sorprendía nada. Yo solo podía mirar por la ventanilla las calles casi desiertas y me concentré en las luces de la calle mientras Lyon seguía introduciendo dedos en mí y moviéndolos para dilatarme.

Aún así, pude sentir como Lyon se arrodillaba encima del sillón y se posicionaba para entrar en mí. Dolió cuando empezó a entrar, con lentitud y grité del asco que me daba hacerlo con él mientras él hacía sonidos de placer a medida que se hundía en mí. Se detuvo cuando llegó al fondo y cogió con una de sus manos mi cintura mientras con la otra cogía mi cabello lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

~ Voy a enseñarte Gray… como se monta a los perros como tú – me dijo moviéndose en mí y tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, porque me dolía cada movimiento por el tirón de pelo que daba.

Realmente si soltase mi pelo estaría mejor, pero le gustaba hacerlo así, le gustaba tenerme sometido, le gustaba como él decía… montarme, como si fuera su perro. Por el cristal podía verle moverse y sentía su miembro dentro de mí entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, a cada movimiento más rápido mientras él gemía, cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba con cada penetración.

No quise llorar, esta vez no, no le daría ese gusto, como decía mi hermano… sólo era sexo, él no podía controlar lo que yo sentía. Quizá el tribunal dijo que Jellal no era una buena influencia, pero creo que era la mejor influencia, porque él era igual que yo, un superviviente, conocía la vida y sabía caminar por ella. Quizá no era el mejor modelo a seguir, por lo menos como vivió, pero sí su carácter, era un luchador y yo no iba a ser menos que él, teníamos la misma sangre corriendo por las venas y si él podía sobrevivir a estas cosas, yo también.

Lyon empezó ahora a tocar mi miembro intentando hacer que me corriese y sé que acabaría haciéndolo, porque era algo físico, si me tocaban me corría, daba igual si era la persona con la que quería o con la que no, no podía evitarlo, eso no significaba que me gustase.

Aceleró el ritmo de su mano cuando estuvo a punto de correrse él en mí y desde luego, llegó antes él al clímax de lo que lo hice yo. Tardé por lo menos cinco minutos más una vez salió de mí y acabé llenándole la mano con mi líquido. Después de aquello, sólo recuerdo que me inyectó algo, porque perdí el conocimiento en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera sé donde me llevaba.


	80. Chapter 80: cliente inesperado

Loke Heartfilia POV

Me encontraba en mi casa y es que no me apetecía salir de la cama, llevaba ya varios días metido allí y seguía sin tener ánimo para nada. No entendía como Jellal no confió en mí para decirme esas cosas ¿Pero como iba a confiar en mí? Ni le importaba yo, sólo quería el dinero de mi familia, mi padre tenía razón, era sólo un prostituto más y me sentía sucio y traicionado. Me había enamorado de él y ahora me daba cuenta que todo era mentira, sólo estaba conmigo por mi dinero.

Escuché la puerta de mi casa abrirse y cerrarse, supuse que sería mi hermana que venía a intentar sacarme de casa… o por lo menos de la cama, de donde no me había movido desde el juicio. ¿Cómo podía llorar tanto a una persona a la que no le importé? No lo entendía.

Lucy entró por mi habitación pegando gritos para que me levantase de una vez, que tenía la casa echa una pocilga ¡_Algo que dudaba porque no me había movido de la cama excepto para ir al baño_! Y por supuesto… me trajo algo para que comiese.

El móvil sonó de golpe y fui más rápido que mi hermana cogiéndolo de la mesilla para comprobar quien me llamaba ¡porque nadie me había llamado desde lo del juicio! Me sorprendió cuando vi el nombre de Jellal ¿Por qué me llamaba? No quise cogerlo, no quería saber nada de él. Lancé el móvil por encima de mí hacia la cama y al final quien lo cogió, fue Lucy, mirando el nombre.

~ ¿No vas a cogerle la llamada? – me preguntó.

~ No – le dije de forma cortante.

~ ¿Y si es importante?

~ No será importante – le contesté mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar para volver a hacerlo. – Oh, apaga eso ¿Cuántas veces va a llamar?

~ Dígame – escuché de Lucy y me giré para ver que había cogido la llamada ¿yo no hablaba claro cuando decía que no quería saber nada? – Loke es mi hermano – comentó ahora.

Iba a decirle de todo enfadado cuando vi su cara de sorpresa y me detuve. Presté atención a la voz tras el teléfono y no parecía de Jellal, es más, no parecía de un hombre, sonaba como una niña pequeña.

~ Creo que deberías cogerlo – me dijo mi hermana – es la hermana pequeña de Jellal, está preocupada por él.

~ Pasa – le dije cogiendo el teléfono – soy Loke Heartfilia – me presenté.

~ Hola – escuché una suave voz al otro lado, desde luego era una niña – me llamo Wendy, soy la hermana de Jellal. Verás… creo que mi hermano está metido en algún problema y es mi culpa – me dijo llorando – creo que va a volver a hacerlo – comentó sin parar de llorar.

~ ¿Qué va a hace el qué?

~ Creo que va a volver a vender su cuerpo – me dijo de forma suave – por favor, ayúdale, sé que eras compañero de él en el trabajo, vi tu nombre tras la foto del equipo y te busqué en su móvil.

~ No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué iba a ser tú culpa?

~ Porque mamá está muy enferma, sus medicinas son muy caras y yo no puedo trabajar. Por favor, ayúdale – me pidió llorando - ¿Eres policía no? Se supone que vosotros estáis para ayudar a gente como nosotros.

Aquello sí me llegó y le pedí a mi hermana que me diera un papel y un bolígrafo para apuntar la dirección a la que tenía que ir.

~ Vale, dame la dirección, iré para allí.

Cuando ya tenía todo apuntado, resulta que lo último que dijo fue Gokayama, en Nanto ¡_Madre de Dios_! No podía haber estado un poco más cerca no… tenía que irse a Nanto el chaval. Desde luego Jellal era todo un caso, ya podían estar los demás buscándole, había intentado desaparecer.

Tras tranquilizar a Wendy y decirle que me ponía en camino en ese preciso momento, me duché, me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y bajé al parking tras coger algo de comida que me preparó Lucy para el viaje. ¡_No creí que tendría que ver a Jellal tan pronto_! Pero no iba a permitir que cometiera más errores en su vida, no podía dejarle hacer esto. Pensaba en todo lo que habíamos vivido y realmente… no es que no quisiera que hiciera esto en sí, no quería que le tocasen, no quería que se rebajase a ese nivel porque necesitase el dinero rápido para la medicación de su madre. ¡_Podía habérmelo pedido si tanta falta le hacía_! Pero claro… ¿Cómo iba a pedirme algo cuando yo le acusé de querer solo mi dinero? No me di cuenta de porque estaba haciendo todo aquello y no me sentía bien conmigo mismo en este momento, le había traicionado dejándome influenciar por mi padre.

Cuando salí del aparcamiento me crucé con Laxus y eso no me lo esperaba. Paré el coche y me coloqué a su lado bajando la ventanilla.

~ ¿Te vas? – me preguntó Laxus.

~ Si – le dije – me voy a por Jellal – le comuniqué.

~ Entonces es mejor que sepas algo – me dijo – no quiere tu dinero – me comentó muy directo – no sé lo que te habrá dicho tu padre, pero yo conozco a Jellal.

~ ¿Sabías a lo que se había dedicado? – le pregunté extrañado.

~ Sí – me dijo muy seguro – salía con su hermano gemelo, me lo contaba todo. Verás… cuando su padre les abandonó, su madre cayó muy enferma, necesita medicamentos demasiado caros y ninguno podía trabajar – me explicó – no tenían la edad para trabajar y su madre con la enfermedad… al final Jellal decidió seguir acostándose por dinero con los clientes de su padre y poder mantener a la familia. Así que todo lo que hace, es por su familia, créeme que no estaba contigo por el dinero, pero creo… que ha podido volver a caer en la misma vida de antes.

~ No sabía lo de su familia ¿Tan mal están?

~ Sí – me dijo – Jellal manda todos los meses parte de su sueldo a la familia – me dijo – pero ahora que se ha quedado sin trabajo, no sé, supongo que es capaz de cualquier cosa por sacar a la familia adelante. De todas formas, no sé qué vas a hacer con él, porque no aceptará tú dinero después de la que le montaste diciéndole que sólo te quería por eso. No va a coger nada de ti, haría cualquier cosa antes que coger tu dinero, ya sabes cómo es, orgulloso hasta la médula. No le digas que te lo he contado anda – Me dijo y tras su conversación, me puse en marcha.

Llegué a la casa de Jellal y cuando bajé del coche viendo a su hermana venir hacia mí, sentía mi corazón acelerarse, estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de mirar la casa, la verdad es que le hacía falta unas cuantas reformas. Wendy se presentó y me agradeció que hubiera venido.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé – me dijo – se fue anoche, llegó muy tarde y hace un rato se ha vuelto a ir.

¿En qué lío se estaba metiendo éste chico? Lo peor de todo… es que aunque había pensado muchas cosas sobre que decirle cuando le viera… ninguna me sonaba bien ¿Cómo iba a convencerle cuando yo mismo le había rechazado? Fui yo quien le hizo daño, si hacía esto es porque ya todo le daba igual, yo le había empujado a esta situación cuando le negué mi ayuda.

~ Estuvo hablando con su padre el otro día y después de eso empezó a ir al pueblo.

~ Vale, eso me sirve – le dije – voy a buscarle.

Volví a subir al coche y conduje hasta el pueblo para empezar a buscar en que hotel se alojaba el padre de Jellal, no sería muy complicado encontrarle. Tras varias llamadas a los hoteles identificándome como policía, averigüé el hotel en el que estaban y me puse en camino. Aparqué en la entrada y entré preguntando a la recepcionista por la habitación de Silver, una vez la tuve, subí al piso correspondiente.

Toqué a la puerta correspondiente y escuché la voz de aquel cabrón decir que ya venía a abrir y no sabía si darle un puñetazo directamente o preguntarle por Jellal de forma educada. Cuando abrió y me vio, se quedó paralizado ¡no me esperaba aquí! De eso estaba seguro.

~ Vaya, el niño rico – dijo con ironía.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

~ ¿Quién? – intentó hacerse el despistado.

~ Tu madre ¿Tu que crees? Jellal – le dije enfadado.

~ En la habitación de al lado – me dijo mientras yo ya caminaba hacia allí – pero yo de ti no les interrumpía

Aquello me cabreó más, ¡claro que iba a interrumpirles! No pensaba dejar que siguieran haciendo lo que les daba la gana con Jellal. Toqué la puerta y no respondieron, tampoco quisieron abrir. Volví a llamar y al ver que no contestaban, tomé impulso para derribar la puerta. A la primera no rompió, ni a la segunda, pero al tercer golpe la puerta abrió ¡_y es que tendrían que impedir el paso a alguien de la unidad de asalto con algo más que una puerta_!

La escena que me encontré no me gustó nada, porque eso de ver a Jellal atado a la cama mientras el otro tipo estaba encima metiéndole mano me enfadó hasta tal punto, que estuve a punto de tirarme encima de aquel hombre y no parar de darle hasta que suplicara por su vida.

~ Apártate de él – le grité y el tipo no se movió, en su lugar colocó una sonrisa mientras Jellal pronunció en susurro mi nombre como si no se creyese que estaba aquí – sal de encima – le volví a gritar.

~ El único que tiene que salir de aquí eres tú – me dijo aquel hombre rubio – espera tu turno – me dijo sonriendo

~ No voy a esperar ningún turno, no quiero nada con él, voy a llevármelo de este sitio, te guste o no.

~ No puedes llevártelo – me dijo – está aquí voluntariamente ¿Verdad Jellal? – le preguntó a él

~ Loke marchate – me dijo Jellal y me sorprendí.

~ No me voy sin ti, así que ya puedes ir desatándole – le dije al otro tipo.

Extrañamente, le desató, pero me quedé atónito cuando al levantarse Jellal que iba ya sin camiseta, le ofreció el doble de dinero si se quedaba a tener sexo con él. Le vi dudar y no me lo podía creer ¿Tanto necesitaba el dinero?

~ Te pago el triple si vienes conmigo Jellal – le comenté y me miró sorprendido

~ ¿Y con qué vas a pagarle? – me preguntó el otro tipo sonriendo – el dinero es de tu padre ¿No? Y yo lo tengo en mano justo aquí, sólo es sexo una vez y puedes irte a darle todo esto a tu familia – le sobornó.

~ Yo… - Jellal dudaba ahora de qué hacer.

~ Jellal no lo hagas – le dije – no tienes por qué hacer esto

~ ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz? – volvió a decirme aquel tipo que me estaba sacando de los nervios.

~ Jackal… ya vale – le dijo de golpe Jellal – se defenderme sólo, no necesito intermediarios, y Loke… vete de aquí – me dijo - ¿Me pagas todo eso por hacer exactamente qué? – le preguntó al tal Jackal y aluciné, no creí que de verdad fuera a hacerlo.

~ Que seas tu mismo – le dijo – no quiero que te tumbes y te dejes hacer lo que sea, quiero ver como eres cuando lo haces voluntariamente – Jellal sonrió.

~ ¿Sexo salvaje? – me preguntó – perfecto

No pude creerme lo que vi después, porque Jellal se había abalanzado sobre él y le estaba besando con fuerza, metiendo su lengua sin miramiento alguno mientras lo empujaba a la cama tirándolo encima y subiéndose él encima del cuerpo del otro para seguir besándole.

~ Jellal para – le dije enfadado.

~ Loke, he dicho que te vayas, me da igual hacerlo contigo mirando, tú y yo ya no somos nada, me lo dejaste muy claro, así que lárgate por donde has venido.

Me enfadé aún más si es que podía con sus palabras, sé que no éramos nada ya, pero seguía enamorado de él y no podía permitir que hiciera esto, estaba destrozando su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella… Me acerqué hasta él y cogiéndole del brazo lo levanté apartándole de aquel tipo, ganándome un quejido de dolor por su parte y es que luego recordé que su brazo no se había curado.

~ Lo siento – le dije soltándole el brazo.

~ ¿Qué narices quieres Loke? – me preguntó casi a gritos - ¿No me has hecho ya suficiente daño? Déjame vivir lo que me queda como me de la gana, tú no sabes lo que es tener que hacer cualquier cosa para comprar los medicamentos o incluso la comida, para pagar las facturas, arreglar la casa, no… tú no sabes nada, porque a ti te lo dan todo hecho siempre. Vuelve a tu mundo de ricachones y déjame en paz. No vuelvas a tocarme, aún recuerdo que te daba asco – me lanzó a la cara todo aquel sermón y fue el otro tipo quien enrolló sus manos a la cintura de Jellal y se lo llevó hacia la cama.

~ Jellal – le dije ya como último recurso – te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré una vez más, me prometiste que si alguna vez necesitabas ayuda, me lo harías saber fuera como fuera. Cúmplelo – le dije – por favor, si necesitas ayuda, pídemela.

No soporté quedarme más allí cuando vi como Jackal volvía a besarle y le tiraba sobre la cama aunque Jellal no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera confundido ¡_Este chaval estaba perdido_! ¿Qué quería su hermana que hiciera yo, si él me odiaba ahora? No se vendría conmigo por nada de lo que pudiera decirle, no creería mis palabras. Salí por la puerta y no miré ni atrás, no había nada que hacer, así que… ¿para que intentar algo para convencer a Jellal? Nada lo haría, estaba convencido en acabar

Aún así, decidí esperar fuera a esperar a ese tal Jackal y salió, pero salió con Silver también allí. No les tenía miedo, quería sacar a Jellal de sus manos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

~ ¿A qué esperas para marcharte? – me preguntó Silver – ya te ha dicho mi hijo que está bien.

~ Tú hijo no está bien, sólo está pensando en que su familia no se muera de hambre.

~ Y no lo hará – me dijo sonriendo Silver – le estoy pagando bien por sus servicios, además, mis clientes quedan satisfechos con él y puedo cerrar unos sugerentes negocios sin problemas. Tú ya conocerás bien a mi hijo – me comentó – es capaz de fingir hasta estar enamorado con tal de conseguir lo que se propone, hasta tú caíste a sus encantos y eras un heterosexual bien definido – comenzó a reír.

~ Puedes irte tranquilo – dijo Jackal – le cuidaré muy bien – sonrió – es un gran chico y si encima hace todo lo que le pido, tranquilo que estará en buenas manos.

~ Dejadle ya, ¿No veis como tiene el brazo? Necesita un médico – ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y no supe por qué.

~ Encanto – me dijo Jackal – sé muy bien lo que necesita su brazo, fui yo quien le disparé

~ Serás cabrón – me lancé a golpearle, pero Silver fue más rápido interceptándome – ¿le has arruinado la vida y encima ahora vienes a follártelo? Cuando se entere de eso puedes darte por muerto, dejara de hacer lo que tu quieras, intentará matarte él mismo.

~ No puede hacerlo – me dijo – está muy ocupado gimiendo como para matarme.

~ No le conoces – le sonreí – no está interesado en ti aunque pueda parecerlo, finge muy bien – Jackal se extrañó con lo que le dije, pero al menos le había borrado su estúpida sonrisa de la cara – a Jellal, no podéis controlarlo, es completamente indomable, hace lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana. Sólo te está siguiendo el juego y tú estás cayendo en su red. Si dejas que él te domine estás muerto y aún no conozco a la persona que no haya caído ante él.

~ ¿Estás celoso? – me preguntó Jackal

~ Jellal es sólo mío ¿Te queda claro? No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima – le amenacé – soy capaz de matarte si es necesario como le hagas daño.

~ ¿No fuiste tú quien le dejó? Tú y tu familia le despreciasteis, porque claro… como alguien de tu clase social va a salir con una puta como él, no podías permitirte que te emparentasen con un escándalo así, "hijo millonaria del magnate Jude Heartfilia, saliendo con una puta" – se reía Jackal – no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré muy bien.

Después de todo aquello… al final no conseguí llevarme a Jellal y no sabía que hacer para sacarle de allí, pero de lo que tenía claro, es que iban a llevarle de nuevo a Tokyo con ellos. Puede que cuando regresasen a la ciudad… tuviera más suerte para poder sacarle de sus manos. Supongo que Jellal, tendría que aguantar un poco más.


	81. Chapter 81: encerrado

Gray Fullbuster POV

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en alguna especie de sótano, seguramente en el de la casa de Lyon, de todas formas no podía ver bien, estaba muy oscuro y la poca luz venía de una ventana pequeña por la que podía comprobar, que era de noche. No sé el tiempo que habría pasado, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza, seguramente por lo que me había dado Lyon. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces e intenté ver algo entre la oscuridad dejando que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a esa penumbra, pero sólo podía distinguir con claridad unas escaleras de subida a otro piso.

Estuve al menos media hora o más aquí despierto y completamente solo. En todo este tiempo, lo único que pude pensar, era en Natsu, porque tenía que estar preocupado por mí, es más, si lo conocía tan bien como yo creía… ahora mismo estaría todo el departamento de policía buscándome, porque habría llamado a todos dando el parte de incidencia. Ahora que pensaba en eso… pues también estarían buscando a Lyon, por lo que no habría sido tan idiota de traerme a su casa ¿No? Sería el primer sitio donde iría en nuestra busca la policía, así que no, debíamos estar en otro sitio ¿pero dónde? Eso no lo sabía.

Desde luego Natsu debía estar pasándolo muy mal y yo sólo tenía ganas de ir al hospital y abrazarle, decirle que estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, quería ir a ver como hacía la rehabilitación, porque estaba mejorando mucho, los médicos eran muy optimistas con su progreso y desde luego lo que menos quería, era quedarme aquí a esperar a Lyon.

La luz de la escalera se encendió y tuve que cerrar los ojos intentando acostumbrarme ahora a la luz que habían dado. Escuché el ruido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose y después el crujir de las maderas de los peldaños a cada paso que daban. Vislumbré unos zapatos oscuros y a medida que iba bajando, aparecía ante mí la figura de Lyon.

Aún estaba un poco atontado por lo que me había dado pero al menos había una cosa buena, no me habían atado, supongo que creería que tras la droga que me hubiera dado, no debería poder moverme. La verdad es que no podía moverme bien, pero aún así, no pensaba dejarle salirse con la suya, estaba harto de él y sus tonterías ¡_yo me largaba de aquí aunque fuera a rastras_!

Lyon cogió una silla de uno de los rincones y se sentó frente a mí mirándome. Le miré fijamente mientras cogía fuerza y me incorporaba al menos para sentarme y conseguí sentarme, aunque realmente mis brazos fallaron cuando ya me había incorporado y me pegué un buen culazo. Él sonrió y yo sonreí también, pero no aparté mi vista de la suya, ahora sería yo quien lo desafiaría a él, porque no pensaba agachar la cabeza nunca más en frente suyo.

\- Por si te interesa saber el dato – comenzó a hablarme Lyon – ya han encontrado a tu hermanito, pero es demasiado imbécil y orgulloso para querer recibir ayuda, así que mejor para tu padre, supongo.

\- Si tocáis a mi hermano os arrepentiréis – le amenacé – no os dejaré tranquilos hasta que os vea muertos o entre rejas – le aclaré.

\- Si nosotros no tocamos a tu hermano, es él quien se está dejando tocar, porque como te dije… ha vuelto a prostituirse, creo que se lo estaban pasando muy bien con él.

\- Le habéis amenazado – le dije

\- No le amenazamos – me dijo muy seguro – se lo propusieron y aceptó él solito.

\- Porque no tiene dinero y lo necesita, eso es aprovecharse de una persona, si le ofrecierais otro trabajo aceptaría el otro.

\- Puede ser, pero no le ofrecieron otro – me dijo riéndose – de todas formas ya no importa mucho, porque en nada, Silver lo dejará en manos de la mafia y ellos… no serán tan cuidadosos. Ese crío esta muerto en cuanto acabe en sus manos.

Aquello sí me preocupó, porque mi hermano era quien disparó a uno de los de la mafia, eso no se lo perdonarían, iban a por él y desde luego, me creía las palabras de Lyon de que no serían comprensivos, le harían de todo y seguramente… lo matarían. Saber todo esto, sólo me dejaba una opción posible, salir de aquí y buscar a mi hermano, porque no iba a permitir que le pasara nada, tenía que sacarle.

\- Tu amiguito el tal Loke ese… también intentó ayudarle, pero que cabezón se Jellal, no aceptó su dinero.

\- Y hace bien – le dije – Loke le echó en cara que sólo había estado con él para sacarle su dinero, así que puede quedárselo todo para él, no nos interesa ni su dinero ni su familia.

\- De verdad que sois cabezones – me dijo Lyon – ese chaval era la única posibilidad que tenía tu hermanito de salir de este problema y lo ha rechazado.

\- Saldrá, le ayudaremos a salir.

\- No podéis, tú estás aquí y Natsu en una silla de ruedas en el hospital.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Lyon? – le pregunté intentando levantarme

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me largo – le dije pegándole una patada en sus partes bajas con el poco equilibrio que conseguí encontrar.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, porque aún estaba un poco mareado de lo que me había inyectado. Cuando llegué a la puerta, menos mal que no la había cerrado, así que abrí la manivela y salí de allí descubriendo que ésta casa no la conocía. Perdí bastante tiempo teniendo que abrir todas las puertas para saber por dónde se salía y finalmente, llegué a la puerta principal, aunque cuando fui a abrirla, Lyon me cogió tirándome al suelo.

Grité e intenté defenderme cuando Lyon se colocó sobre mí intentando frenar mi rebote. Sé que Jellal me enseñó una técnica para derribarles cuando estaba en el suelo, pero es que en este preciso momento no recordaba por donde me dijo que tenía que pasar el brazo, así que mientras intentaba alejarle de mí, trataba de acordarme de todo lo que me había enseñado mi hermano.

Ya prácticamente estaba encima de mí cuando recordé que era por el cuello. Presioné tras su oreja con fuerza y Lyon empezó a chillar y es que parecía una tontería, cuando Jellal me lo contó me reí mucho porque no creí que funcionase, pero sí, es cierto que presionando tras la oreja con fuerza, hace demasiado daño. Lyon se tiró hacia un lado de mí para intentar que soltase ahora el agarre y lo hice, más que nada porque salí corriendo hacia la puerta. En mi huida casi me atropella un coche y justo cuando Lyon estaba por alcanzarme, me sorprendió ver a Natsu allí con la silla de ruedas que venía acompañado por Rogue.

Corrí hacia ellos y Natsu sonrió al verme intentando venir hacia mí moviendo la silla. Lyon que venía tras de mí intentó alcanzarme antes de que llegase a ellos, pero Rogue sacó el arma y apuntó directamente a Lyon, quien se detuvo en seco mientras yo me tiraba a los brazos de Natsu cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo y él besaba mi cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije - ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

\- El Gps de tu teléfono, te lo conecté después de que desaparecieras la primera vez, no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo y no saber dónde estabas.

\- Te quiero Natsu.

\- Y yo a ti Gray.

\- Muy bonito todo – dijo Lyon – pero él tiene que volver conmigo

\- Él no se va contigo a ningún lado – le gritó Natsu – se viene conmigo.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo la custodia – señaló.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que tengas, es mayor de edad, va a decidir con quién se queda y desde luego, soy su pareja, así que se viene conmigo te guste o no.

\- El tribunal dictó que debía residir conmigo.

\- ¿Y dónde está el tribunal ahora? Por mí puedes ir a contárselo en cuanto abran las puertas, pero desde luego hoy… Gray no se queda contigo.

Lyon se acercó corriendo para intentar golpear a Natsu pero Rogue fue más rápido que él y haciéndole una llave lo derribó al suelo en cuestión de un segundo, reteniéndolo bocabajo en el asfalto de la calle.

\- Si no te calmas, aún puedo detenerte – le comentó Rogue guardando su pistola de nuevo pero sin soltar a Lyon - ¿Tengo que detenerte o vas a calmarte?

\- ¿Por qué ibas a detenerme? ¿Con qué cargos?

\- Violación – le dije yo – aún puedo testificar en tu contra

\- Tú mejor mantente calladito bastardo – me gritó Lyon – no eres más que un muerto de hambre, deberías haber agradecido que te dejo estar en mi casa.

\- En realidad… - escuché una voz que venía del fondo de la calle – la custodia es mía por el momento – vi aparecer entre las sombras a Ultear, a mi hermanastra… bueno… la hermana biológica de Lyon que no era nada mío ahora mismo.

Me levanté corriendo del regazo de un confundido Natsu y salí corriendo hacia Ultear aún sin poder creerme que estuviera aquí. La abracé con tanta fuerza, que casi nos caímos los dos al suelo, pero en vez de decirme algo, simplemente me abrazó.

\- ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? – preguntó Lyon enfadado.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito – comentó Ultear – he venido simplemente a revocar tu custodia

\- No puedes quitármela – le dijo - ¿Además cómo has salido del hospital? ¿y cómo te has enterado de todo? – preguntó Lyon.

\- Salí del hospital hace no mucho. Por cierto… gracias por intentar matarme – le dijo Ultear en tono frío y yo me sorprendí de escuchar aquello – como ves, cometisteis un error, sigo viva y voy a por vosotros, no voy a parar hasta que caigáis, tú y Silver.

\- Deberías estar muerta.

\- Sí, supongo que los médicos hicieron un buen trabajo, dieciséis operaciones me han tenido que hacer – comentó – Lo único que habéis conseguido, es mantenerme durante años en un hospital intentando recuperarme y en el proceso perdí a mi hijo, porque no sé donde está, así que ve soltando donde puedo encontrar a Silver, porque me las va a pagar todas.

\- ¿Eras tú? – preguntó Lyon – Silver dijo que había violado a una chica y luego la mató para no dejar testigos, así que eras tú, no puedo creérmelo. No sé dónde está tu hijo, Silver dijo que lo había abandonado en un orfanato o no se qué. De todas formas, no puedes llevarte a Gray.

\- Claro que puedo, mientras estaba en el hospital recuperándome conocí a una chica llamada Meredy y montamos una empresa de investigación juntas, así es como te he encontrado, también me enteré del caso de Gray y como humillasteis a su hermano biológico, así que pedí una cita con el tribunal y tras exponer mi caso, me han dado la custodia hasta el nuevo juicio y te aseguro que en él… caerás, porque no tienes nada contra mí, pero yo sí tengo mucho contra ti – le amenazó Ultear. – Voy a quitártela Lyon y no sólo eso, voy a sacar todas las pruebas, voy a meterte en la cárcel, sólo espera el juicio. Vámonos a casa Gray – me dijo Ultear ahora hacia mí.

Desde luego con ella me sentía mucho más tranquilo y Natsu junto a Rogue, vinieron con nosotros. Natsu no se quedó tranquilo hasta que le hizo veinte mil preguntas, al final, acabó aceptando que hoy me fuera a casa de Ultear. Esa noche, por fin dormí bien sabiendo perfectamente, que Lyon no podía ganar a su hermana mayor en el juicio que se celebraría dentro de unos días.


	82. Chapter 82: Mafia

Jellal Fernándes POV

Estos días habían sido un infierno, cuando iba a casa con mi familia era para unas pocas horas y me tocaba volver por orden de mi padre para pasar un rato con algún cliente y lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Encima la visita de Loke me había desorientado del todo, porque ya había asimilado que no le importaba nada, pero ahora volvía más decidido que nunca, proponiéndome que me marchase con él ¡y lo habría aceptado! De no ser porque le creaba un problema a él y a mi familia ¡yo ya no tenía solución! Y sé, que el viaje que estábamos haciendo hoy de vuelta a Tokyo, significaba que me iban a entregar a la mafia, lo tenía clarísimo porque Jackal era uno de ellos.

No me lo había dicho, pero había visto sus tatuajes cuando lo hice la primera vez con él, esos que sólo llevaban los que estaban dentro de la organización. Mi única escapatoria ahora mismo, era un imposible, pero lo estaba intentando, quería enamorar a Jackal para que me protegiera allí dentro o incluso que consiguiese que me soltasen, aunque lo dudaba bastante, no parecía un chico fácil de convencer y me hacía el indiferente con él. Supongo que con lo atractivo que era, tendría a todos los que quisiera, así que eso no podía gustarle, tenía que gustarle los retos y en eso iba a convertirme, en su mayor reto ¡_Cualquier cosa con tal de que me ayudase_!

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó Jackal desde el asiento de delante dándome ofreciéndome unos panecillos.

\- No – le respondí seco y tajante, de él sólo logré que sonriera y siguiera comiendo.

Miré por la ventanilla y pensé en todo lo que le había dicho a Loke, supongo que me arrepentía de aquello, claro que quería que me sacase de aquí, pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a ponerle en peligro por mí, era mejor así o al menos… de eso intentaba convencerme.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, aunque me lo pasé entero mirando por la ventanilla y sin hacer caso ni a Silver ni a Jackal. Lo fácil era no hablar con Silver, porque no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, pero Jackal giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando a mirarme y me ponía un poco nervioso, aunque lo disimulé bastante bien.

Por lo menos me enteré de que me quedaba con Jackal esta noche y mañana vendrían a buscarme… vamos… que mañana estaba muerto, en pocas palabras, a menos que consiguiera que Jackal me liberase, cosa que dudaba bastante, porque si lo hacía él pagaría las consecuencias.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Silver nos dejó en la casa de Jackal y no tuve más remedio que acompañarle. Su casa estaba en pleno centro y parecía una zona lujosa ¡_supongo que por el dinero que debía tener por los negocios!_ Aunque para mí sus negocios se remontaban exclusivamente a maldades, extorsiones, etc… lo que yo consideraba dinero sucio.

Entré por su casa y me quedé allí de pie, ni siquiera sabía si sentarme o no, al menos hasta que Jackal me confirmó que podía sentarme, aún así, lo hice casi a regañadientes. Sinceramente… aunque había pasado mucho tiempo con él, no sabía nada acerca de este chico, no habíamos hablado de nada, sólo había sido sexo.

Me senté en el sofá finalmente y miré hacia el televisor por hacer algo, porque tampoco me interesaba saber que ocurría, yo sólo pensaba en que seguramente… mañana estaría muerto. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y mientras Jackal veía y se reía con lo que había en la televisión, marqué el número de Loke colgando enseguida. No sé cuantas veces repetí la misma operación, pero no podía hablar con él, tendría que pillar la indirecta.

La verdad es que había dudado si llamarle a él o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que había venido a buscarme a cinco horas de camino, creo que debía hacerlo, además me remarcó que le avisara de alguna forma si estaba en peligro, pues no tenía otra forma para avisarle que ésta, así que sólo podía rezar para que la pillase, porque si no conseguía encontrarme entre esta noche y mañana… era hombre muerto.

\- Así que eres policía – me comentó Jackal con una sonrisa

\- Era – le dije lo más serio que pude.

\- Podrías alegrar un poco esa cara – me dijo.

\- ¿Para qué? No tenemos una relación, es sólo sexo.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien se atreve a hablarme así y que encima… sólo quiere sexo conmigo.

\- No nos confundamos – le dije – no quiero sexo contigo, estoy obligado a tenerlo.

\- Yo no te obligo, lo haces voluntariamente – me sonrió.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que alguien como tú tendría posibilidades conmigo? – le dije entrando en su juego, porque necesitaba enamorarle, necesitaba que me desease tanto como para intentar salvarme de aquellos tipos – no tendrías opciones conmigo, no soy como el resto de criminales a los que te follas y te elogian.

\- No eres mi tipo, Jellal – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo, tú sí que no eres mi tipo, sólo eres un criminal más, no podría jamás enamorarme de un criminal como tú. – Jackal sonrió de forma exagerada.

En aquel momento y con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, supe que estaba entrando en mi juego, sabía que haciéndome el duro conseguiría llamar su atención, era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, si le demostraba lo contrario, mostraría interés en mí. Se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándome en el sofá mientras se tumbaba encima de mí besándome.

Le besé con suavidad, fingiendo que sentía algo porque realmente… no sentía absolutamente nada, sólo una persona me hizo sentir algo y era Loke, pero supongo que llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo que se me daba bien. Cuando se separó de mí unos segundos, me miró aunque no alejó su rostro del mío, le tenía muy cerca.

\- ¿No decías que no soy tu tipo?

\- Puede que lo seas un poco – me dijo – nunca me he cruzado con alguien tan cabezón como tú y que no quiera nada conmigo.

\- Quizá miento un poco si digo que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo – le dije sonriendo mintiendo claramente, pero necesitaba que se fijase en mí y si tenía que mentir, lo haría.

\- Puede que me pusiera un poco celoso cuando vino aquel chico buscándote el otro día – me confirmó – pero no se lo digas a nadie – hijo un gesto como de silencio antes de sonreír y me reí.

Le besé esta vez yo a él y sinceramente, no es que fuera algo que tuviera planeado, pero tampoco me parecía un mal chico, al menos no ahora mismo, quizá sí había hecho cosas mal en el pasado, pero ahora mismo, estaba comportándose bien conmigo y eso lo agradecí, porque viniendo de la familia que venía, podía haber sido mucho peor conmigo.

Jackal se dejó besar, me correspondió y sinceramente… puede que fuera mi imaginación, pero creo que sentía algo por mí, no era algo muy fuerte, pero por la forma en que me besaba ahora tan calmada y dulce comparándola a la del primer día que estuvo conmigo, con aquellos besos tan dominantes, había un gran cambio y necesitaba ese cambio, mi vida dependía de su cambio.

Su mano se coló bajo mi camiseta empezando a subirla hacia mi pectoral, tocando mis pezones y haciéndome gemir levemente mientras colaba su lengua en el interior de mi boca. Fue a separase cuando le cogí por la parte trasera de la cabeza indicándole que no se separase.

Noté sus labios curvarse en una medio sonrisa pero no se separó, siguió metiendo su lengua a jugar con la mía, continuó recorriendo toda mi boca explorando cada rincón mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo todo mi torso. Acabó quitándome la camiseta y me sorprendió la delicadeza con que lo hizo, muy diferente a las veces anteriores.

Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera ser el mismo chico de las otras veces, su tacto fue mucho más suave, más atento, como si esta vez buscase que disfrutara con él en vez de simplemente tener sexo sin más. Cerré los ojos fingiendo que disfrutaba con él, fingiendo que realmente podía sentir algo por él y sinceramente… acabé pensando en Loke para poder hacerlo.

Sus manos bajaron hacia el pantalón y escuché el ruido del cinturón al desabrocharse, aunque Jackal no dejó de besarme ni un segundo, con pausa, calmado, con suavidad y extrañamente, sentía sus besos muy dulces. Estaba seguro de que este chico sentía algo por mí, quizá no fuera algo fuerte o algo romántico, pero sentía algo… ¿Amistad, culpabilidad…? No estaba seguro, pero era algo, porque no quería hacerme daño.

Me sentí cómodo con él, al menos esta vez sí, porque en las otras no me había importado absolutamente nada, sólo era sexo, pero hoy, en este momento… sentía que había algo entre nosotros, no sabría tampoco definirlo, pero estábamos conectados de alguna forma. Le escuché gemir levemente mientras se movía para quitarme el pantalón. Le ayudé a quitármelo y sonrió acariciándome la nuca antes de volver a besarme, esta vez con más pasión, con algo más de rudeza, con necesidad, como si separarse de mis labios fuera algo peligroso y no quisiera hacerlo.

Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta acariciando su espalda y él mismo, cogió con una mano la parte de atrás del cuello y tiró hacia arriba quitándosela para dejar su torso al descubierto. La verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal, pero a mí me seguía hiriendo en el orgullo tener que hacer esto con un criminal, porque se supone que yo los encarcelaba, no tenía que estar aquí bajo su cuerpo dejándoles hacerme lo que quisieran.

Sentí su mano en mi entrada preparándome y se tomó su tiempo, desde luego no quería hacerme daño, al menos el menor posible. Cuando entró en mí, aunque lo hizo con cuidado, no pudo evitar que torciera el rostro en señal de dolor. Tuvo mucho cuidado y se movió sólo cuando notó que me relajaba. Me habría gustado decir que no lo disfruté, pero era bueno, sí disfruté, mis jadeos y mis gritos no fueron fingidos y creo que los de él, tampoco lo fueron, aquellos eran reales, pero yo no entendía como un chico como Jackal, que podía ser tan atento y amable, podía estar en aquella organización.

Terminó dentro de mí y cuando salió, me facilitó un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarme, al igual que él se limpiaba en ese momento. Lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar la puerta abrirse justo cuando ya nos estábamos poniendo los pantalones. Entró una chica morena, con un sombrero que yo no me habría puesto en la vida a excepción de una fiesta de disfraces, pero lo que me sorprendió, es que Jackal se quedó paralizado al verla allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó - ¿Por qué tienes llaves de mi casa?

\- Sabía que pasaría esto – le dijo la chica

\- Daphne no es lo que estás pensando.

\- Sí es lo que estoy pensando – le comentó – pero voy a romperte tu burbuja… ¿Jellal, verdad? – me preguntó mirándome pero yo no quise ni asentir, no sé de qué iba todo esto - ¿Sabes que éste es quien te disparó, verdad? – me preguntó y miré a Jackal ahora intentando explicarme las cosas, pero me tiré a por él, quería matarlo, quería destrozarle como él me destrozó a mí la vida.

Intenté hacerlo, pero mi brazo no estaba recuperado y desde luego… ellos se movían más rápido que yo, tanto… que fue el mismo Jackal quien me derribó al suelo y ajustó unas esposas a mi muñeca derecha para agarrar el otro extremo a la barandilla de las escaleras.

\- Suéltame – le grité.

\- Veo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar, volveré mañana a por él, disfruta mientras puedas de su compañía – dijo la tal Daphne riéndose mientras se marchaba.

\- He dicho que me sueltes – le volví a gritar mientras intentaba sacar la muñeca de las esposas.

\- Ni de coña – me dijo Jackal – iba a dejarte dormir en una cama, pero ahora me da miedo de que intentes matarme mientras duermo – me comentó – te traeré un cojín para la cabeza.

\- No quiero tu maldito cojín, quiero que me sueltes, eres un maldito bastardo, lo sabías y no me lo dijiste.

\- No te habrías acostado conmigo si llegabas a saberlo – me gritó.

\- Claro que no, me destrozaste la vida, sigues haciéndolo, eres igual que ellos, creía que eras diferente, me he acostado voluntariamente contigo, eres un desgraciado.

\- Lo soy – me dijo – siempre lo he sido, ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Lamento haberte disparado.

\- No lo haces, querías matarme, pues enhorabuena… porque mañana tus amigos me matarán, ya tienes tu deseo cumplido.

Jackal se acercó de golpe hacia mí bloqueando mi mano libre mientras me besaba con pasión.

\- No te van a matar ¿Vale? No les dejaré

\- Sí lo harán – le dije – no puedes evitarlo y los sabes.

\- No lo harán – le dije – por favor… créeme, no voy a permitírselo.

\- No te creo - le dije – tú me disparaste, tú me trajiste aquí, todo es tu culpa. Me has destrozado. Lárgate de mi vista – le grité – no quiero volver a verte.


	83. Chapter 83: Policías y criminales

Jellal Fernándes POV

No podía creerme que había sido Jackal el culpable de que estuviera aquí, pero así era. Desde luego tenía que reconocer una cosa… ¡_Qué maldita puntería tenía_! Si lo hubiera aprovechado para algo bueno en lugar de para algo malo, habría sido genial.

Jackal no se atrevió a quitarme las esposas en toda la noche por miedo a que le matara y no iba muy desencaminado, porque si me las hubiera quitado me habría lanzado contra él sin dudarlo un segundo. Así que él acabó durmiendo en su cuarto del piso superior y yo tuve que conformarme con un cojín apoyando la cabeza en los peldaños de la escalera. Dormí bastante incómodo con el brazo agarrado a la balaustrada de las escaleras, porque no podía moverme mucho y encima, las esposas me estaban haciendo daño en la muñeca.

No podía dormirme aunque me moría de sueño y todo por culpa del dolor y de lo incómodo que estaba. Al final, a mitad noche bajó Jackal y me miró acercándose un poco a mí.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ Claro – le dije – en las escaleras se duerme de lujo – le comenté con ironía y él sonrió.

~ Si prometes portarte bien y no agredirme, te dejo subir conmigo a la cama.

~ ¿Ahora que soy? ¿Un perro? ¿me dejas subir a la cama?

~ No quería decirlo así… ¿Quieres dormir en la cama o no? – me preguntó al final con un tono más serio.

~ Sí – le dije – pero no contigo.

~ ¿Conmigo o con las escaleras, que prefieres? – me preguntó.

~ Eres un cabrón

~ Lo soy ¿Y?

~ Contigo – le dije al final.

~ Ven aquí – me dijo acercándose y quitándome las esposas aunque seguía bloqueándome las manos sin fiarse de que pudiera hacerle algo.

Miraba a Jackal mientras me conducía hacia la habitación y no tenía buena cara, quizá le había hecho sentir algo, quizá, se sentía culpable ahora y por eso no podía dormir con su habitual tranquilidad, seguramente… ese era el motivo de que hubiera venido a buscarme, no podía dormir pensando que yo estaba incómodo en esa escalera.

Su habitación era una pasada, con mucho lujo aunque no tenía apenas muebles, era bonita y elegante, algo que me extrañó, aún así, Jackal me acompañó hasta la cama de matrimonio y me obligó a tumbarme mientras agarraba mi brazo sano al cabezal de la cama bloqueando así que pudiera hacerle daño mientras él dormía. Me dolía el brazo aún de su disparo y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, había sido él, él me había destrozado la vida y sin embargo, ahora parecía sentirse tan culpable de lo hecho, que ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño.

Me giré de lado dándole la espalda y es que no quería verle, no quería saber nada de él, no quería tener que soportarle más, sólo deseaba dormir cómodo mi última noche, porque mañana vendrían los de la mafia a por mí y no m esperaba nada bueno. No sé las llamadas perdidas que le hice a Loke y realmente… no sabía si él entendería lo que quería decirle, pero le necesitaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, sentí un brazo en mi cintura agarrándome con fuerza, pero no podía moverme más para apartarme sin caerme de la cama. Notaba la cabeza de Jackal apoyada en mi espalda y creo que estaba llorando, de todas formas, sólo podía escucharle pedirme perdón y algo dentro de mí, quería girarse y consolarle, decirle que estaba todo bien, pero otra parte, me decía que era el desgraciado que me había arruinado la vida ¡Total… mañana estaría muerto! Que más me daba ya lo que pudieran pensar de mí, ya no servía de nada.

Me quedé dormido con el brazo de Jackal sobre mí, pero cuando me desperté, los de la mafia ya estaban allí y aunque hablaban mucho de qué hacer conmigo, creo que Jackal intentaba convencerles de que no me hicieran daño, al menos que no me matasen. De todas formas y aunque agradecí que lo intentara, sabía que no servía de nada.

Otro chico de los que estaba allí me quitó las esposas que me apresaban al cabecero y me hizo levantarme para que les acompañase. Jackal intentó decir algo, pero yo sabía que no había nada que hacer, así que les acompañé. Sentía mi móvil en el bolsillo y cuando llegamos al coche, aproveché para meter una mano y por lo menos, activar el GPS y que Loke supiera donde encontrarme, si es que había pillado mis llamadas perdidas.

Jackal también vino con nosotros y le veía en el asiento de delante mirándome con ojos tristes, pero yo aparté mi vista de la de él, no quería verle, estaba enfadado, más con él que con los demás, porque creía que tenía algo bueno ese chico y realmente, descubrir que fue él quien había destruido todo lo que construí con esfuerzo para llegar a ser policía, me hacía daño.

No pude dejar de pensar en Loke todo el camino y es que ahora mismo, necesitaba dos cosas para salir vivo de aquí, o que Jackal consiguiera algo que me liberase o que Loke se diera cuenta y viniera a por mí. Que irónico estar en las manos de las dos personas que me traicionaron, una un criminal, el otro un policía.

Me llevaron hacia una sala que estaba poco iluminada y me dejaron allí sólo un tiempo. Yo sólo podía sentir el dolor del brazo, porque hacía días que ni siquiera me estaba tomando la medicación que me mandaron o simplemente algo para el dolor, sé que estaba fastidiándome más el brazo de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, de todas formas… muerto ya no me serviría de nada así que daba igual.

Uno de los hombres, un tal Tempesta por lo que pude escuchar, se acercó hacia mí colocándome en el cuello un collar ¡Si soy sincero… creo que era un collar de perro! Pero bueno, tampoco iba a decirles nada, ya me daba un poco igual todo, no podían humillarme más de lo que ya habían hecho con anterioridad ¡_o me equivocaba y sí podían_! Porque al poner la correa y tirar de mi haciéndome caminar a cuatro patas tras él, era bastante humillante, pero sacarme fuera al jardín de ellos y bajarme la bragueta cogiendo mi miembro para que mease en un árbol, era peor ¡_Creo que sí me trataban directamente como a un perro_! Pero tal cual.

Jackal apareció por detrás diciéndole algo a Tempesta, creo que estaba enfadado y le quitó la correa de las manos soltándome para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Me aparté un poco cuando les escuché gritarse y es que creo… que el ambiente se estaba caldeando tanto que acabarían pegándose.

Tempesta acabó por marcharse y creo que era porque Jackal venía de una familia importante y no quería discutir con él. Miré a Jackal y éste se acercó a mí quitando la correa de que estaba sujeta al collar.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ No – le dije muy serio caminando hacia dentro.

~ ¿Qué quieres de mí Jellal? – Me preguntó – no puedo volver atrás y evitar ese disparo, por lo menos déjame ayudarte ahora.

~ No puedes ayudarme – le comenté – porque si me ayudas te matarán a ti.

~ Me da igual, no quiero que estés así conmigo.

~ ¿Por qué? – le pregunté gritándole – solo era un puto policía para ti, de esos que se pueden matar, a los que podéis humillar y destrozar, somos completamente opuestos ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme cuando todos quieren matarme?

~ Porque te quiero – me gritó - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho? Estoy colado por un puto policía y si se enteran aquí estamos muertos los dos.

~ Entonces empieza a actuar como ellos y deja de intentar salvarme.

~ No puedo, ¿Qué narices me hiciste Jellal? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar pensar en ti todo el tiempo? Eras sólo un policía.

~ ¿Quieres ayudarme? – le pregunté.

~ Claro

~ Entonces ayuda a Loke – le dije – no dejes que le pase nada cuando me maten a mí, porque vendrá a por ellos.

~ No van a matarte…

~ Prométemelo – le grité – protegerás a Loke cueste lo que cueste, no dejes que le maten a él – Jackal se quedó atónito ante mis palabras y al final aceptó.

Volví a entrar sin dejarle a Jackal decir nada más, era un buen chico eso lo sabía, pero no necesitaba que me protegiera a mí, no podía hacerlo sin ponerse en peligro él, pero sí podía ayudar a Loke, impedirle que cometiera una locura cuando yo muriese, impedirle entrar aquí él sólo con pistola en mano y que acabase igual que yo.

Aquel día no volví a ver a Jackal, no sé donde fue ni qué hizo, pero lo que sí sé, es que aquella tarde me humillaron todo lo que pudieron y un poco más, al fin y al cabo, sólo era para ellos un policía más al que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana.

Silver no estuvo esta tarde, pero me dijeron que vendría por la noche. En parte lo agradecí y en parte no, porque cuando llegó la noche, yo ya no podía moverme de la paliza que me habían dado, de las violaciones que me habían hecho ya, de las humillaciones que me ofrecieron. Ni siquiera podía moverme del suelo, creo que no podía mover ni un dedo y sentía tanto dolor, que creo… que me estaba muriendo en silencio, pero a nadie le importó.


	84. Chapter 84: Juicios

Gray Fullbuster POV

Por fin hoy dormí perfectamente, saber que Ultear estaba en la habitación de al lado me tranquilizaba y más… saber que hoy era el juicio y Ultear tenía prácticamente todas las cartas vencedoras.

Natsu se había quedado a dormir aquí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí con él en la misma cama, aunque no pudiera hacer nada más que dormir, porque el pobre con lo de sus piernas, no quería hacer nada hasta que pudiera caminar de nuevo y moverse. Creo que no le gustaba eso de quedarse quieto y dejarse hacer, a él le gustaba dominar, le gustaba estar conmigo y no quedarse como un muñeco allí tumbado.

De todas formas, sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándome me calmaban y me gustaba, era una sensación muy agradable el poder sentirte protegido y a salvo, más después de lo que había pasado con Lyon. Sé que Natsu no quiso preguntar nada, le bastaba con saber que estaba bien y estaba a su lado, pero aún así, su fuerte agarre entorno a mí, me indicaba que aún estaba asustado de poder perderme de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Natsu, estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me perdí en sus bonitos ojos oscuros. Me besó incluso antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo y sonreí.

~ ¿Qué tal has dormido pequeño? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ ¿Contigo? Pues bueno… más o menos, me quitas las sábanas por la noche – él empezó a reírse por mi broma – me encanta dormir contigo Natsu.

~ Y a mí – me respondió – no quiero tener que separarme de ti nunca más – vente a vivir conmigo – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí.

~ ¿Va enserio?

~ ¿Crees que bromeo con estos temas? – me preguntó sonriendo – quiero vivir contigo, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, que cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo pueda ver tu sonrisa, pasar todas las noches junto a ti, despertarme cada mañana como la de hoy, viendo tus ojos azules que me miran con deseo – me sonrió y le sonreí.

~ ¿Te has levantado poeta hoy o qué?

~ Algo así – me dijo – venga, vente a vivir conmigo, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si vinieras.

~ De acuerdo – le dije – quiero vivir contigo

Natsu sonrió ahora con mayor felicidad antes de besarme de nuevo con pasión y me encantaban sus besos, eran perfectos. Habría seguido todo el día uniendo mis labios a los de él si no hubiera sido porque Ultear tocó a la puerta para decirnos que era la hora de despertarse.

Me levanté de la cama y ayudé a Natsu a sentarse en la silla de ruedas una vez nos vestimos. La verdad es que ahora Natsu podía ponerse de pie, caminar le costaba horrores aún, pero al menos ya se sostenía en pie y eso era todo un avance después de estos meses de rehabilitación. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en mi hermano, en cómo estaría o donde, porque Loke había venido preocupado de su viaje comentando que no sabía qué hacer para sacarle de donde estaba. Quería ver a mi hermano, decirle que había una solución para todo, decirle que viniera conmigo, él me había ayudado y yo me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada por él.

Salimos al salón y desayunamos todos juntos, pero me sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de Ultear y ésta abrió. Escuché el ruido del ascensor y poco después, entraba por la puerta una chica bajita con un inusual cabello rosa.

~ ¿qué me traer Meredy? – le preguntó Ultear y la chica se sentó con nosotros cogiendo un bollo y dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

~ Lo del incendio que me pediste – dijo la chica y yo me sorprendí.

~ ¿El incendio de la fábrica? – le pregunté

~ Sí – me dijo Ultear – porque por si no lo sabías, no fuiste tú quien lo provocó. Lyon fue quien te cerró la puerta y Silver había cortado los cables para crear un cortocircuito, así que cuando tú le diste al interruptor…

~ Se provocó el incendio – le dije.

~ Exactamente, aquí están las pruebas – me dijo Ultear.

~ Mandé analizar los cables, la puerta y todo lo que se pudo salvar de la fábrica, estaban las huellas de ellos dos y se supone que no deberían estar allí. Todas las pruebas indican, que fueron esos dos quienes provocaron el incendio. Sólo hay que presentarlo ante el tribunal.

~ ¿Y de la empresa? – preguntó Ultear.

~ He localizado todos sus fraudes y sus cuentas, se le puede encarcelar por fraude, chantajes, extorsiones y un par de cargos más que hay por ahí, está todo en los informes, si presentas eso ante el tribunal, Lyon habrá caído.

~ Perfecto – dijo Ultear. - ¿Has encontrado a Silver?

~ Todavía no, pero sigo buscando.

~ ¿Y mi hijo? – preguntó

~ Ni idea, sigo sin tener noticias sobre eso, pero no te desesperes, sigo con la investigación, no voy a abandonarla.

A mí me extrañó todo aquello, porque mi hermana había desaparecido hacía tanto tiempo, todos me dijeron que se había marchado al extranjero a estudiar cuando ahora descubría que había estado ingresada en un hospital durante años, parte de esos años en coma y la otra parte, recuperándose de hasta dieciséis operaciones.

~ ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunté a Ultear

Ultear pensó si contármelo o no, al final lo hizo. Al parecer sí se había marchado a estudiar fuera una temporada, pero allí se encontró a Silver un día que fue a tomar algo con las amigas. Para Ultear era un amigo de su hermano y se alegró de verle. Esto ocurrió aproximadamente hacía once años ¿Cómo iba a saber ella todo lo que iba a pasar en esos años con el desgraciado de Silver?

Mi hermanastra me comentó que había tomado una copa con él y luego dijo de volver a su casa porque tenía clases al día siguiente, pero él, en lugar de dejarla en su casa, la llevó a un callejón oscuro donde la violó y la dejó allí abandonada a su suerte. Cuando consiguió volver a su casa, continuó con su vida normal y no quiso decirle nada de lo sucedido a su madre por vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido, pero meses después, descubrió que estaba embarazada de aquel desgraciado y hasta pensó en abortar.

No abortó porque acabó pensando, que ese niño no tenía la culpa de lo desgraciado que era su padre, él era una criatura inocente así que al final, continuó con el embarazo. Tuvo un niño precioso y eso a mí me dio que pensar, porque Ultear no era nada mío, pero ese niño al ser de Silver, le convertía en mi hermano, así que tenía familia, tenía dos hermanos y un padre que era un verdadero cabrón, que sólo iba dejando hijos por todos lados y al final… nunca se ocupaba de ninguno, aunque era mejor así, porque visto que de Jellal sí intentó hacerse cargo y lo violaba todas las noches… prefería que no hubiera estado con nosotros.

Tras tener al crío, Silver que se enteró de todo lo del embarazo, decidió poner punto y final a aquella historia y casi mató a mi hermanastra de una paliza en el mismo hospital. Cogió al crío y desapareció con él. Así es como mi hermana acabó durante años en coma, dándola Silver por muerta y luego necesitó tantas operaciones hasta recuperarse, ahora Ultear sólo buscaba la forma de vengarse de Silver y de recuperar a su hijo, porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

De verdad que mi padre… era un auténtico cabrón y sé que Jellal no estaría bien con él por allí, quería encontrar a mi hermano y no pude evitar preocuparme por él hasta el punto, de pedir ayuda a Meredy, que era la que llevaba la empresa privada de investigación junto a Ultear.

~ ¿Podrías buscar a alguien para mí? – le pregunté y ella asintió

~ ¿Quién es? – me preguntó Meredy.

~ Se llama Jellal Fernándes – le dije – no sé dónde está, pero es el primogénito de Silver, tienen que tenerle ellos, Loke dijo que estaba en un gran problema.

~ De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer – fue su respuesta.

Los cuatro fuimos al juicio y es que Meredy como la persona que había encontrado las pruebas, también debía testificar. Fue un juicio largo donde se revisaron todas y cada una de las pruebas, pero yo no aparté mi vista de la de Lyon, que me miraba con odio. Esta vez caería, lo sabía, Ultear no era una chica que fuera fácil de derribar y tantos años fuera de la vista de todos al pensar que la habían matado, había conseguido reunir las pruebas necesarias sin levantar sospechas en ellos, esta vez… Ultear iba a ganarles en su propio terreno.

Lyon fue encontrado culpable cuando terminó el juicio y le condenaron a quince años de prisión con todo lo que habían reunido en su contra. Por lo menos, ya teníamos a uno pillado, faltaban los demás y no iba a descansar hasta que todos pagasen por sus delitos. También se había colocado una orden de busca y captura contra Silver, pero aunque le buscaron en su apartamento, no le encontraron ¡_y claro que no le encontraron_! Yo estaba seguro, de que había ido a por Jellal.


	85. Chapter 85: ¿Enamorado?

Jackal POV

No soportaba ver como trataban a Jellal y sé que yo había sido incluso peor, porque alguna vez que cogimos a algún otro policía, yo mismo le había tratado bastante peor, pero aún así, no soportaba ver a Jellal en esa situación. Supongo que me gustaba ese chico, tenía algo que los demás no tenían, tenía carácter, tenía fuerza, hacía cualquier cosa por salvar a los demás y era capaz de ponerse él mismo en peligro con tal de que dejasen a los demás tranquilos. Ese Loke era un imbécil por haberle dejado escapar, porque si yo hubiera tenido la mínima oportunidad de estar con él, jamás le habría dejado.

Sinceramente, todo el mundo me tomaba por homosexual, yo no lo era, había estado con chicas y había estado con chicos, no tenía claramente una distinción de sexos, me gustaba cualquier cosa, me enamoraba del carácter de la persona y Jellal… era increíble, su maldito problema es que era policía, un amor imposible para mí que era un simple delincuente.

Para ser honesto conmigo mismo, no quería que nadie le tocase, casi le consideraba como algo mío y tras tener la discusión con Tempesta, decidí ir a hablar con mi padre, principalmente para decirle que le quería para mí, que impidiese que le hiciera algo, lo quería sólo y exclusivamente para mi uso y disfrute.

Mi padre me entendió enseguida y hasta dijo que hablaría con el padre de Daphne para convencerles de que me lo dieran a mí. Esto era lo máximo que podía hacer ahora mismo por Jellal para sacarlo de ahí, aunque supongo que en mi ausencia tendría que apañarse él solo.

Entré por mi casa, bueno… por la casa de mi padre, una casa tradicional japonesa y crucé el puente del estanque mientras los guardaespaldas de mi padre me vigilaban con la mirada y me saludaban al pasar. Saludé a mi madre que estaba en la cocina con unas amigas y le pregunté por mi padre. Me indicó que se encontraba de reunión y que esperase un poco para que me atendiese, así que salí al jardín y me senté observando los peces de colores nadar en el estanque.

Aún quedaba algún cerezo en flor en el jardín, pero sé que pronto terminaría su época de flor. Esperé allí casi una hora y es que mi padre cuando se metía en temas de negocios… no había quien supiera a qué hora iba a terminar, vivía única y exclusivamente para trabajar. Yo en todo ese tiempo, estuve en el jardín y es que me encantaban las casas tradicionales más que los apartamentos, pero bueno, al final acabé viviendo en uno por no tener que estar siempre aguantando a mi padre en ésta casa.

Tenía la esperanza de que al ser hijo único, me dieran lo que pedía, porque siempre había conseguido todo lo que me proponía, era su hijo perfecto, así que esperaba que por un favor que iba a pedirle, me lo hicieran posible. Aún así, estaba preocupado por Jellal, porque me conocía yo mismo y sé las cosas horribles que le había hecho a los policías que alguna vez se metieron en nuestro camino y por tanto, sabía lo que era posible que le hicieran y no me gustaba pensar en eso, no quería que le hicieran daño a él, pero no tenía más remedio que estar aquí, porque si no conseguía que mi padre lo soltase para mañana, lo más probable, es que mañana estuviera muerto.

Vi salir a unos cuantos hombres del despacho de mi padre, entre ellos, el padre de Daphne. Mi padre salió el último y al verme en el patio, decidió acercarse un momento a mí sentándose en las escaleras del porche a mi lado antes de ir a tomar las últimas copas de Sake con sus clientes y amigos.

~ ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de mi hijo preferido? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ Papá, soy tú único hijo – le dije

~ Por eso eres el preferido – me remarcó y sonreí.

~ Quería pedirte algo como un favor personal – le comenté.

~ Tú dirás.

~ Daphne y sus secuaces han tomado preso a un policía – le dije – pero es que ese chico lo quiero para mí sólo y se por la propia Daphne, que le matarán para mañana, así que necesito que hables con ellos y me lo den a mí, como un regalo.

~ Así que ahora después de tantos años, quieres a ese chico como tu juguete personal.

~ Algo así – le dije por no darle explicaciones y mucho menos decirle que me había enamorado de él - ¿Me harás ese favor?

~ Lo intentaré – me dijo – hablaré ahora mismo con el padre de Daphne del asunto y espero que me den al chico para nosotros.

~ Gracias – le dije.

Mi padre se levantó pidiéndome que fuera a comer más a menudo a casa, que mi madre me echaba de menos y tras sonreírle asentí, supongo que debería venir más a ver a la familia ¡_Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo preferido_!

Me quedé allí un rato con la familia mientras mi padre se iba a tomar tragos con los demás. Mi madre estuvo orgullosa y encantada de que me quedase allí a cenar, aunque antes de la cena, Daphne apareció echa una furia por mi casa y casi me obligó a salir de la cocina donde estaba con mi madre para hablar con ella.

Hablar fue un decir, porque chillaba, estaba gritándome algo de que su padre le había obligado a darme a Jellal ¡_mi padre lo había conseguido_! Y es que lo que no consiguiera mi padre, no lo conseguía nadie.

~ Eres un maldito cabrón, sabes que fue él quien mató a mi hermano, era mío, no tenías derecho a quitármelo.

~ También mató tu hermano al suyo – defendí a Jellal – así que entre vosotros dos, estáis en paz, no hay deudas, quieres vengarte para crear más conflicto y deberías dejar las cosas como están, él no iba a por ti tras la muerte de su hermano.

~ Me da igual si él tiene principios o no, era mi hermano y quiero vengarle, ese chico tiene que morir.

~ No voy a permitírtelo, es mío por si no te ha quedado claro, me lo han dado a mí y yo me ocuparé de él.

~ ¿Tú te ocuparás de él? Venga ya ¿Qué vas a hacerle? ¿Hacerle el amor? Porque está claro que ni siquiera le estabas violando, no le estabas haciendo daño ni humillándolo. ¿No me digas que te has enamorado de ese policía?

~ ¿y si fuera así qué? – le pregunté – sigue siendo mío y lo trataré como me dé la gana.

~ Que bajo has caído, podías tener a cualquiera y te has ido a enamorar de ese asesino, de un puto policía ¿No recuerdas a cuántos de ellos has humillado? ¿A cuántos hemos asesinado? Y ahora quieres salvar a uno de ellos, al que mató a mi hermano ni más ni menos y no voy a permitirte eso.

~ Pues tendrás que hacerlo, son órdenes de tu padre. Jellal ahora es mío así que iré esta noche a por él.

~ Ven cuando quieras a por él – me dijo sonriendo – ya está medio muerto, te lo dejaré en su apartamento ¿Sabes dónde vive Jellal, no? – me preguntó.

~ Si se está muriendo iré a por ti, te lo juro que como le hayas hecho algo, vas a tener que ir mirando hacia atrás cuando camines, porque aunque seamos amigos desde la infancia, no permito que nadie se meta con lo que es mío – le amenacé – y sabes perfectamente lo temible que puedo llegar a ser a malas, no te recomiendo que te enfrentes a mí o a mi familia.

Daphne desapareció más enfada que de costumbre y mi madre se acercó a mí preguntándome si era verdad lo que había escuchado de ese policía. A mi madre no podía mentirle, así que confesé que había sentido algo por él, simplemente no quería que le ocurriera nada y sé que era un policía, que me estaba metiendo en un buen problema con esto, pero ese chico tenía algo que me encantaba, quizá su carácter, porque me recordaba un poco a mí, un auténtico guerrero que luchaba contra todo, me gustaba su fuerza de voluntad y su saber estar.

Aquella noche me tocaría ir a la casa de Jellal y fui… los secuaces de Silver y de Daphne no me dejaron entrar y me tocó esperar un poco fuera, hasta que me cansé, porque sé que debían estar planeando algo, así que entré a la fuerza y me dio igual a quien tuviera que llevarme por delante, no podían tocarle, era mío y punto. Cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa, Silver salía con una sonrisa y Daphne me sonrió también diciéndome que lo tenía dentro aunque yo sólo veía entre la oscuridad un bulto tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera se movía aquel bulto.

Entré corriendo acercándome a él y al tocarle, descubrí que estaba lleno de sangre, estaba lleno de moratones y de heridas, ni siquiera estaba consciente en este momento, pero al menos… respiraba y eso ya era algo. Todos se largaron dejándome allí sólo con él y no supe qué hacer, no podía llevarle yo a un hospital, me harían preguntas y no podía estar hablando con la policía, me descubrirían a mí ¿A quién podía decirle que viniera a ayudarle? Pensé en alguien y busqué el teléfono de Jellal por sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontré. ¡_Llamé a Loke_!

Sólo debía esperar que me creyese y viniera a por él, que le ayudase, porque en este momento, a mí me era imposible ayudarle más, se estaba muriendo en mis brazos y sé que le habían disparado silenciando el disparo, porque uno de los cojines de su lado tenía un agujero de bala y su estómago sangraba demasiado. Intenté presionar la herida para que no se desangrase allí mismo y cuando Loke dijo que venía de inmediato, llamé a la ambulancia dando el nombre de Loke.


	86. Chapter 86: desesperado

Sting Eucliffe POV

Haber hablado con Gray y los demás, me había aliviado un poco toda la tensión que llevaba encima estas últimas semanas, pero seguía excitándome cada vez que veía al primo de mi novio y es que no entendía el motivo, porque seguía pensando de él que era un tipo muy raro.

Hoy habían quedado ambos para ir a visitar una playa artificial que había en Tokyo y por las imágenes que yo había visto, debía estar increíble, pero no sabía si ir o no. Pensé mejor no ir con ellos, porque no quería ver a su primo, pero ambos acabaron presentándose en la puerta de mi casa dispuestos a que fuera con ellos. Zeref hasta me guiñó un ojo y a mí se me puso un grave sonrojo ¡_De verdad que no sé que me ocurría con su primo_!

Al final acabé acompañándoles a la playa y lo pasé fatal en el vestuario cuando quise ponerme el bañador, porque Zeref no paraba de mirarme con una sonrisa, me guiñaba el ojo, se pasaba la mano por su torso desnudo acariciándose o se mordía el labio seductoramente intentando calentarme ¡y lo hacía! En esos casos miraba a Rogue que simplemente se estaba cambiando y no sabía que pensar.

Me gustaba Rogue, de eso estaba seguro, pero no entendía por qué me excitaba tanto su primo desde hacía un tiempo, yo ni siquiera había tenido nada con él pero mi cuerpo… era como si le desease, como si gritase que estuviera con él. No sé cuanto tiempo aguantaría así.

Salimos a la playa artificial y estaba llena de gente, algunos niños jugaban con pelotas hinchables, algunas mujeres leían libros tumbadas en sus toallas tomando el sol que entraba del techo y otras personas simplemente paseaban o se metían al agua a nadar.

Me gustaba como lo habían dejado, en el agua había rocas para apoyarse un rato a descansar y la arena me encantaba, me hacía cosquillas en los pies y me divertía viendo a los niños jugar a hacer castillos u otras formas. Rogue me sonrió colocándose a mi lado.

~ ¿Te gustan los niños? – me preguntó

~ Sí – le dije – bueno en el sentido de que me gustaría tener alguno, aunque no sé, supongo que no era el momento.

~ Podríamos adoptar – me dijo Rogue

~ Si claro – le dije sonriendo – ni siquiera vivimos juntos y me estás planteando adoptar un niño, no es como regar una planta – le dije – un niño necesita muchas cosas, estar muy pendiente de él.

~ Lo sé – me dijo – pero contigo estoy dispuesto a todo.

~ Te quiero Rogue – le dije sonriendo.

~ Lo sé, yo también te quiero a ti, Sting.

Sé que le quería, pero ahora todo me hacía dudar, incluso sus bonitas palabras causaban en mí un gran dolor, porque era yo el que estaba confuso, porque no sabía que sentía por uno y por otro. Zeref nos miraba desde la distancia sonriendo y no quería estar cerca de él, me pasé el día intentando evitarle a toda costa, quería estar con Rogue.

Me tumbé en la toalla a tomar un rato el sol, pero hacía tanto calor, que le pregunté a Rogue si se metería conmigo al agua un rato, pero él negó con la cabeza, prefería quedarse un rato más al sol para ponerse algo moreno y es que él era incluso más blanco que yo… y eso ya era decir…

Me metí al agua y nadé, quería alejarme un poco de la orilla aunque realmente en esta playa artificial, el agua era más como una piscina donde creaban olas y la profundidad tampoco era excesiva. Sí llegué a una zona donde no tocaba pie, pero me volví para atrás hasta llegar a la zona de rocas.

Podía ver a Rogue desde donde estaba tumbado tomando el sol pero el que me sorprendió, fue Zeref, porque apareció delante de mí, con su sonrisa y apoyado en la roca donde yo estaba.

~ ¿Te lo pasas bien? – me preguntó

~ No mucho – le dije.

Zeref dio la vuelta a la roca hasta quitarla de en medio entre él y yo. Le tenía cerca y me eché unos pasos atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la fría piedra descubriendo, que no podía seguir avanzando para alejarme de él.

~ Yo sé una forma de pasarlo bien – me sonrió – te la enseñaré

Iba a contestarle que no quería nada con él cuando se lanzó a besarme, metiendo su lengua por mi boca y recorriéndola con ferocidad sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Por lo menos, conseguí sacar fuerzas y le empujé para que se alejase.

~ ¿Qué narices haces? – le pregunté mirando ahora hacia Rogue preocupado de que hubiera visto algo.

~ No te hagas el santito, sé que querías que lo hiciera, conmigo quieres más que un simple beso.

~ Yo quiero a Rogue – le dije muy serio

~ Puede que tu corazón aún le quiera a él, pero tu cuerpo me desea a mí – me comentó sonriendo – sé un buen chico y déjame hacer que disfrutes, no te arrepentirás.

~ Si me tocas me arrepentiré toda la vida – le dije

~ No es cierto, ambos sabemos que te calientas sólo con verme, te excito yo, no mi primo, puedes intentar engañarte pero es así.

~ No es… - iba a decirle que no era cierto cuando solté un gemido de placer al sentir su mano masajear mi miembro sobre el bañador.

~ Ves como sí – me dijo sonriendo – date la vuelta Sting – me dijo girándome él con fuerza y haciendo que mirase hacia la roca mientras él se quedaba mi espalda.

Sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura y sus manos fueron directamente a mi miembro. Miré hacia Rogue que seguía en la arena tumbado leyendo un libro y me sentía peor, porque no quería estar con Zeref pero mi cuerpo le deseaba demasiado, no entendía que me estaba pasando.

Zeref parecía contento y es que me había quedado inmóvil, no porque quisiera o porque no pudiera defenderme, me había quedado porque mi cuerpo le deseaba, quería hacerlo aunque mi mente me gritaba que lo apartase, que saliera del agua y me fuera con Rogue. Odiaba cuando él hablaba, las cosas que me decía y su forma de excitarme.

Apreté con mis manos la superficie de la piedra mientras Zeref jugaba con mi miembro y sonreía antes de besarme el cuello, oculto tras mi espalda para que su primo no le viera si en algún momento miraba hacia nosotros y lo haría, porque Rogue solía comprobar si estaba bien cada cierto tiempo y es que Rogue era un encanto, no sé cómo podía estar haciéndole esto, me sentía demasiado culpable y a la vez, no podía parar ¿Por qué no podía pararlo? Quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

~ Para – le pedí agachando la cabeza y aguantando las ganas de gemir.

~ ¿Por qué pararía si lo estás disfrutando?

~ No quiero hacer esto – le dije – quiero a tu primo.

~ No, no le quieres, tu cuerpo te está diciendo realmente a quien quieres, no estarías aquí sin le quisieras tanto.

~ Es tu primo, no puedes hacerle esto.

~ Lo estoy haciendo – me dijo sonriendo – ahora relájate y disfruta – me comentó cuando sentí como bajaba un poco mi bañador y empezaba a meter sus dedos en mi interior.

Me quejé por el dolor, no me gustaba nada, últimamente con Rogue era yo quien entraba, no me gustaba que entrasen en mí, me dolía demasiado.

~ Para ya – casi le grité

~ Cállate zorra – fue lo que escuché por su parte y me cabreé, porque no quería hacerlo, pero no podía moverme, me tenía ahora bien sujeto y sé que no podría evitarlo.

Miré a Rogue rogando que se diera cuenta pero no, a veces miraba pero al verme estar descansando en esta zona volvía a su libro sin preocuparse. Yo no quería hacerlo con Zeref y mucho menos, delante de Rogue, porque estaba allí delante, le veía, podía pillarnos y en parte… no habría estado mal si lo hubiera hecho, porque me libraba de esta humillación.

Grité cuando entró en mí y aunque sentía placer por las caricias en mi miembro, sentía dolor cada vez que entraba y salía de mí, aunque Zeref parecía estar disfrutando, más aún cuando vio a Rogue mirar hacia nosotros y me comentó con una gran sonrisa que le saludase. Él mismo cogió mi mano para saludarle y vi a Rogue responderme, pero no se dio ni cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando. Me dio la sensación, como si Zeref hubiera tenido todo previsto desde hacía demasiado tiempo y no entendía como podía conocerme tan bien, sabía lo que me excitaba, sabía cómo tocarme, sabía qué decirme para calentarme y no entendía nada, se supone que yo sólo le conté esas cosas a Rogue.

Le escuché jadear cada vez con mayor intensidad y me mordí el labio intentando aguantarme el dolor y los gemidos, porque por una parte quería gritar del dolor, por otra, había gritado gemidos sintiendo que iba a correrme con sus caricias. No quería hacerlo, pero no creo que Zeref se conformase con dejarme tal cual, quería hacer que eyaculase y desde luego, él estaba a punto de venirse dentro de mí.

Escuché su último jadeo en mi oreja mientras sentía como se metía todo lo que podía en mí como si quisiera dejar toda su esencia bien dentro, sin que nada saliera de mí, quería demostrarme que era suyo y lo sabía. Me mordió la oreja con suavidad sin salir de mí, sin dejar que su líquido saliera, haciéndome sentir peor.

~ Eres mío Sting – me dijo susurrando mientras sonreía - ¿Por qué no vas ahora con mi primo y le enseñas lo bien satisfecho que está tu trasero?

~ Eres un cabrón – le dije a punto de llorar.

~ Sí, pero mi primo no va a quererte cuando se entere de esto.

En algo tenía razón, no iba a quererme si le estaba traicionando de esta forma y yo no aguantaba más esta situación, quería alejarme de todo este problema, quería alejarme de Zeref y sólo tenía una forma de dejar todo esto. Iba a doler, pero creo… que Rogue y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente.

Zeref se fue antes que yo y cuando estuve algo más calmado, salí y me fui directamente al vestuario. Rogue no tardó en venir preocupado de que me pasara algo, porque me había sentado en uno de los bancos con la ropa a mi lado listo para cambiarme.

~ ¿Qué haces Sting? – me preguntó Rogue.

~ Me voy a casa – le dije.

~ ¿Por qué?

~ Porque… porque no puedes estar conmigo – le comenté.

~ ¿De qué hablas? Yo te quiero.

~ Lo sé, pero yo estoy confuso, no puedo hacerte esto Rogue, necesito distanciarme.

~ ¿Qué ocurre Sting?

~ No sé que me ocurre, pero no soporto estar al lado de tu primo más tiempo y la única forma de evitarle es evitarte a ti también, porque siempre estáis juntos, no aguanto más – le dije llorando – lo siento Rogue, pero lo nuestro… termina aquí – le dije acabando de ponerme las zapatillas de deporte para marcharme.

~ No puedes dejarme así sin más ¿Qué te ocurre?

~ Lo que me ocurre es que no sé porque siento que te quiero a ti pero me excita tu primo – le dije gritando – no lo soporto más, no quiero estar con tu primo, quiero que se aleje de mí.

~ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Te está molestando?

~ Sí, me está molestando – le dije – desde hace mucho pero es tú primo, no quiero que discutas con tu familia por mi culpa.

~ ¿Qué te está haciendo? – me preguntó enfadado

~ Qué más da – le dije intentando marcharme.

~ ¿Qué te está haciendo? – me preguntó de nuevo cogiéndome el brazo para evitar que me marchase.

~ No lo sé – le dije – sólo sé que me excito al verle, que pierdo la memoria últimamente y muchas veces cuando me despierto, tú primo está allí vistiéndose como si hubiéramos hecho algo. ¿Qué está pasando? – le grité llorando y Rogue me cogió entre sus brazos abrazándome.

~ No rompas conmigo – me dijo a punto de llorar – te necesito y averiguaré que está pasando, te lo prometo.

~ No puedes pedirme esto, no quiero estar cerca de él.

~ Vale, diremos que hemos roto, te vas a casa y evitarás tener que cruzarte con mi primo, pero en cuanto averigüe todo lo que está ocurriendo, te lo contaré, estaremos juntos, te lo prometo. Sólo tienes que fingir que hemos roto.

~ Vale – le dije – Rogue… lo siento, no sé que me pasa, siento hacerte daño, yo no quería.

~ Lo sé, tranquilo. Lo solucionaré.


	87. Chapter 87: Encontrado

Loke Heartfilia POV

Me lamenté por no haber podido sacar a Jellal de todo aquel lío, pero aún así, pasé por la casa de la familia de Jellal a disculparme con Wendy por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano, aunque le dije que seguiría intentando sacarle de ahí. No tuve más remedio que volver a Tokyo y estuve investigando casos parecidos, aunque casi todos acababan de la misma forma, policías que habían sido encontrados asesinados tras días de secuestro por la mafia y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le matasen a él también.

Hoy me tocaba trabajar y mientras no tuvimos alarmas, estuve investigando sobre todo el asunto de Jellal, desde su documentación, hasta el informe que teníamos de la mafia y los miembros que yo había conseguido ver, como Jackal. Hasta que Natsu y Jellal pudieran volver, habían colocado a dos nuevos, pero a mí no me gustaban, no porque no fueran buenos, sino porque estaban en el puesto de mis compañeros. Supongo que de Natsu aún creían que volvería porque estaba haciendo grandes progresos, pero de Jellal, después de todo lo del juicio, estaba difícil.

Yo de todas formas no quería rendirme, quería que volviera, era el mejor en esto y todos lo sabíamos, sin embargo, iban a mandar una comisión de asuntos internos para comprobar toda la documentación de Jellal y decidir si sería conveniente que volviera tras su recuperación o no. Casi todos pensaban, que no era apto para volver y tenía que encontrar aquella información de su pasado, quería ocultarla, destruirla, lo que fuera necesario para que no perdiera también su trabajo por esa estupidez.

Laxus apareció tras de mí en el archivo y prácticamente cerró la puerta con rapidez y me quitó el expediente de la mano. Claro que también es verdad que yo no podía estar aquí, era un acceso privado para los superiores.

~ Loke… si te vas ahora haré que no he visto nada – me dijo Laxus.

~ No voy a irme hasta que no encuentre esos documentos.

~ No están aquí – me dijo Laxus - los expedientes de Natsu y de Jellal se los ha llevado el psicólogo de la unidad, él es quien va a entregarlos a asuntos internos.

~ No puede entregarlos así, saldrá lo de Jellal.

~ ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si modificamos sus expedientes es causa de despido para nosotros también. No podemos manipular la información.

~ Sólo es un par de líneas, sólo quiero eliminar donde dice que se prostituyó voluntariamente, nada más – le comenté.

~ Créeme que a mí todo esto también me afecta, pero no podemos jugar a ser dios, ellos decidirán lo que tiene que pasar.

~ ¿Cómo puedes abandonarle así? Es el hermano de la persona con quien ibas a compartir el resto de tu vida, no puedes hacerle esto.

~ No puedo hacer otra cosa, se ha metido en el lío él solo – me dijo – si no se hubiera largado ahora con ellos hablaríamos de otra forma, pero lo ha vuelto a hacer y eso es lo que verán los de asuntos internos. No pueden permitirse un policía así, porque no saben si trabajará para los de la mafia o no.

~ ¿Cómo va a trabajar para ellos? Si creéis eso es que no conocéis a Jellal, tiene una ética por encima de todos nosotros, es borde y antipático pero también es el que sigue las normas al pie de la letra, venga ni siquiera le he visto cruzar un semáforo en rojo, respeta todas las normas le parezcan bien o no. Ayúdame a sacarle de ahí – le pedí – por favor, no puedo hacerlo solo.

~ No puedo ayudarte – me comentó – no ahora, me están investigando a mí también.

~ ¿Tu padre? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, quieren tirarme a mí también y mi padre no parará hasta que lo consiga.

~ Tu abuelo te puede sacar de ese lío.

~ Lo sé, el problema es que mientras me investigan a mí no puedo ayudar a mi equipo, eso incluye a Jellal y a Natsu.

Salí de allí enfadado pero aún así, entendía la posición de Laxus. Cuando llegué al pasillo, el abuelo de Laxus estaba en la recepción buscándole y vino enseguida hacia mí saludándome como siempre hacía cuando nos veía, con una cálida y gran sonrisa.

~ Loke cuanto tiempo – me dijo

~ Sí, bastante ¿Qué hace por aquí usted?

~ Oh… deja de tratarme de usted y tutéame, nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo – yo sonreí – he venido a ver a Laxus y ya de paso, me han citado para testificar sobre algunos casos.

~ ¿De cuando estaba en el cuerpo? –le pregunté.

~ No lo sé – me dijo – pero de Iván no puedo fiarme mucho, de todas formas todo se arreglará. ¿Cómo van los heridos?

~ Bueno, Natsu recuperándose, ya prácticamente está caminando solo sin ayuda y Jellal… bueno de él no sé nada.

~ Siempre tuvo mucho carácter ese chico – me sonrió – estará bien, ya lo verás.

~ No creo que esté bien – le dije – pero no puedo hacer mucho ahora mismo, es una decisión suya. Supongo que me merezco esto de no tener noticias suyas o que no se deje ayudar por mí, al fin y al cabo, le di la espalda cuando me necesitaba.

~ Pues eso tiene solución – me dijo sonriendo – no vuelvas a darle la espalda, de los errores se aprenden valiosas lecciones.

Sonreí y pude ver a un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca llamar a Makarov para que fuera hacia la oficina. Supuse que era por lo de la investigación. No me sorprendió en exceso aquello, pero sí me sorprendió cuando tras meterse Makarov en la oficina de aquellos hombres, Laxus salió de la suya para meterse en la del psicólogo cerrando las cortinas.

Eso lo había visto antes, todo ese secretismo yo lo había vivido, le había visto hacerlo cuando se acostaba con Jellal ¿Se estaba acostando con Freed quizá para convencerle de que no entregase aquellos documentos perjudiciales para Jellal? De Laxus me creía cualquier cosa, porque por su equipo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, aunque tampoco sé si Freed sería manejable, o al menos tanto como para que Laxus le manejase a su voluntad, ni siquiera podía con Jellal, aunque también es cierto que el gran parecido con su antiguo novio le dificultaba controlar a Jellal… sinceramente… hasta a mí me costaba controlar a Jellal, era indomable ese chico.

Desde luego… yo quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí así que volví a meterme por el archivo, pero esta vez, para ir hacia la pared del despacho del psicólogo. ¡_Estaban teniendo sexo_! De eso no me cabía duda, pero yo sólo pensaba en cuanto tiempo llevarían haciendo esto, porque ni siquiera de Jellal que llevaban años, me enteré, así que estos dos, podían haber estado bastante tiempo. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que Laxus y Jellal dejaron sus encuentros cuando yo empecé a salir con Jellal… pues seguramente Laxus empezaría esta relación con el psicólogo, aunque jamás sospeché nada hasta hoy.

Una de las cosas que más me extrañó, fue la conversación de Laxus intentando convencer a Freed de que quitase ese par de líneas o que al menos, explicase que había estado coaccionado para hacerlo, que no fue voluntariamente y es que el psicólogo sí podía hacerlo. Freed estuvo dudando un tiempo, era algo lógico, podía perder su licencia por esto que le pedía Laxus, pero al final, aceptó hacer algo para ayudar a Jellal, aunque no especificó el qué, yo creo…que no tocaría su expediente, quizá hablaría de él a favor o simplemente, les diría que lo había tratado y Jellal declaró haber sido coaccionado en sus consultas. Sus notas personales si podía modificarlas y aunque era un delito, era mucho más complicado de identificar, porque nadie sabría si realmente lo había dicho o no o cuando escribió esas notas.

Por la noche que estuve en casa, no paró de sonar mi móvil y me extrañaba porque me salía el móvil de Jellal todo el rato. Intenté cogerlo un par de veces pero sólo estaba haciendo perdidas, eso me extrañaba más. ¿Por qué colgarme? ¿Era porque no podía hablar conmigo? Creo que pasaba algo y llamé a la oficina para que identificasen de donde venían sus llamadas. Lo único que consiguieron decirme, es que estaba en Tokyo y fui a su casa a buscarle. Abrí la puerta con las llaves que me había dado la última vez y entré con linterna y pistola en mano, pero la casa, estaba vacía ¿Dónde narices estaba y qué quería con tanta perdida? Ayuda estaba claro, pero necesitaba localizar donde le tenían.

Al día siguiente apenas pude descansar bien y es que me había pasado el día intentando desvelar con un mapa donde se podía encontrar Jellal. Llamé a todos los departamentos que tenían relación con bandas para que me dijeran donde se encontraban sus bases, algunas las tenían localizadas y las marqué en el mapa de la ciudad, pero muchas otras no las habían descubierto. Podía estar en cualquier sitio, pero yo me pasé el día frente a aquel mapa llamando a unos y otros intentando descubrir donde se lo habían podido llevar.

Me estaba empezando a asustar porque desde anoche, no volvió a sonar mi teléfono y tuve miedo de que le hubieran matado. Cuando sonó la única vez en todo el día, me sorprendí al ver el número de Jellal en la pantalla, aunque no era su voz, era Jackal pidiéndome que fuera al piso de Jellal porque le habían disparado, que él no podía llevarlo al hospital y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y ni siquiera cogí el ascensor cuando llegué a su apartamento, directamente subí por las escaleras por esperar menos tiempo. La puerta de su casa estaba abierta y Jackal se encontraba al lado de un bulto malherido, lleno de sangre, moratones y heridas. Jackal intentaba parar la hemorragia y le indiqué que se largase de aquí antes de que viniera la policía y la ambulancia, si se quedaba le harían preguntas.

~ Cuídale – me dijo Jackal antes de salir del apartamento.

~ Sí, lárgate – le dije justo cuando salió corriendo de allí.

Jellal no parecía estar consciente, al menos cuando llegué, porque a los cinco o diez minutos creo que sus ojos estaban abiertos mirándome. Me pareció que sus labios se estaban moviendo y estaba sonriendo, supongo que por verme allí.

~ Ey, tranquilo ¿vale? La ambulancia está en camino.

Tenía miedo de que muriese allí mismo y es que no podía parar la sangre, salía demasiada y creo que se moría, no era como la vez que le dispararon en el brazo, sé que se desmayó por el dolor, pero si se me desmayaba ahora, no era de dolor, era por la sangre que estaba perdiendo y eso era un problema, porque lo perdía.

Jellal intentó alzar su brazo hacia mí, pero no tenía fuerza para ello, al final fui yo quien me acerqué hacia su rostro hasta que entendí entre sus susurros un "te quiero" aquello sí me asustó, porque Jellal no era sentimentalista, si me estaba diciendo aquello es porque se moría y no quería hacerlo sin dejarme las cosas claras.

~ No me jodas – le dije enfadado – si te mueres aquí no te perdonaré ¿Me oyes? – le grité y él sonreía o lo intentaba – no puedes decirme esto sólo cuando te estás muriendo pedazo de imbécil, quiero que me lo digas a la cara cuando estés bien, quiero verte sonrojarte, eres un maldito cabrón.

Cogió mi mano con la suya y me pasó algo, era un papel, podía sentirlo, pero no quise mirarlo, más que nada porque le vi desmayarse en aquel momento y sólo me dio tiempo a cogerle la mano antes de que los de la ambulancia entrasen, lo cargasen y se lo llevasen. Me dejaron ir con él y no solté su mano. Aún notaba el papel que me había dado bajo mi puño, pero no quería soltar su mano ni siquiera para mirar qué es lo que me había dado.


	88. Chapter 88: Desesperación y alegrías

Natsu Dragneel POV

Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden detener, como todo lo ocurrido esta noche. Yo dormía y Gray se había ido a casa de Ultear, la verdad es que todo estaba muy tranquilo y a mí no me preocupaba porque me fiaba de su hermanastra, pero me desvelé con una pesadilla.

Dicen que algunos sueños son premonitorios, yo soñé que Jellal moría y no creí que fuera significativo hasta que escuché los gritos de algunos enfermeros en el pasillo del hospital. Me levanté de la camilla y es que para esa misma mañana, yo quería darle la gran sorpresa a Gray ¡_podía caminar de nuevo_! No estaba para hacer una maratón, pero sí caminaba sólo, sin ayuda de nada ni de nadie. Llegué hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí, me encontré a Loke llorando en una de las sillas de espera al quirófano y supe… que quizá mi pesadilla era uno de esos sueños premonitorios, porque Loke sólo tenía ojos para Jellal.

Gray entraba en ese momento con cara de preocupación por el pasillo y preguntaba con ansiedad a las enfermeras que sólo le indicaban que había que esperar en la sala. Cuando entró por la sala mientras yo intentaba llegar hasta la otra pared para apoyarme e ir hacia ellos, pude ver a Loke comentándole que acababan de disparar a Jellal y no estaba nada bien.

Me acerqué hacia ellos y Gray al verme, primero se sorprendió y luego se lanzó corriendo hacia mí abrazándome y alegrándose de que estuviera caminando.

~ Estoy bien Gray – le dije sonriendo.

~ Pero estás caminando – me dijo sin apenas creérselo.

~ Sí, lo sé – le dije – quería darte una sorpresa, pero creo que me he confundido de día para darla.

~ No, está perfecto Natsu – me dijo intentando sonreír mientras se agarraba a mi cuello en un abrazo.

Sé que el abraza era por dos motivos, uno porque se alegraba por mí, pero en segundo lugar, porque quería ocultar su preocupación y sus lágrimas para que nadie le viera en su estado actual. Dejé que me abrazase y le abracé yo a él intentando darle ánimos y fuerza, intentando ser su red de seguridad, intentando decirle que yo estaría siempre aquí para él pasara lo que pasara, pero no quise contarle lo de mi sueño por no preocupar a los demás, quizá sólo fue eso, un mal sueño, pero la coincidencia me estaba destrozando a mí por dentro.

Había soñado exactamente que Jellal entraba por el hospital con un disparo y que moría en el quirófano. ¿Era una coincidencia que ahora estuviera en el quirófano o era un sueño premonitorio? A mí la duda me estaba carcomiendo y no quería preocupar a nadie más con esto, así que me callé, dejé que la duda me destruyese sólo a mí hasta que saliera algún médico y nos diera noticias.

La espera se hizo eterna y Loke no paraba de mirar un papel que llevaba en su mano, no quise preguntarle qué era, pero parecía muy afectado, supongo que Gray y Loke eran las dos personas que peor lo estarían pasando en este momento. Sólo reinaba en la sala la incertidumbre, no sabían qué hacer, no podían hacer nada realmente, sólo esperar y eso les estaba matando, sobre todo a Loke que no estaba acostumbrado a sentarse y tener que esperar.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, y tuve que decirle a Gray que se sentase porque creí que como siguiera así, acabaría cayéndose allí mismo. Yo también tuve que sentarme, básicamente porque lo necesitaba, aunque podía caminar ya, mis piernas seguían un poco débiles, así que necesitaba ir sentándome con regularidad a descansar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar Laxus y el resto del equipo, supongo que Loke les habría avisado. Al que me extrañó ver, fue a Freed allí, pero bueno, supongo que alguien le habría informado de lo que había sucedido y por eso vino.

~ Ey Gray – le llamé y éste se giró a mirarme.

~ ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

~ Salgamos de aquí un rato –le dije para sacarle de este ambiente durante un tiempo.

~ No quiero moverme mientras mi hermano esté ahí dentro – me dijo casi llorando.

~ Nos avisarán si sale antes de que volvamos, llevo el móvil

~ Vale – me dijo.

~ Venga, vamos a por un café.

Ambos bajamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa a tomarnos un par de cafés para poder mantenernos despiertos.

~ ¿Crees que estará bien? – escuché a Gray preguntarme.

No sabía que contestarle, porque quería decirle que sí, un sí rotundo, pero lo que había soñado me hacía dudar, no sabía que decirle.

\- Estará bien Gray – le dije casi para intentar convencerme a mí que a él.

Tomamos el café y le abracé, necesitaba un abrazo antes que palabras, porque por mucho que le dijera, no habría nada que le complaciera, así que acabé simplemente abrazándole. Yo también estaba preocupado y cuando subimos tras el café, todos seguían allí. Loke no se había movido del sitio, pero se le veía demasiado afectado.

Me senté a su lado y miré el trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos para darme cuenta, de que estaba mojado. Hasta que no me centré en Loke, no sabía que estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían hasta la fotografía, hacia ese trozo de papel más arrugado y destrozado que otra cosa.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – le pregunté al ver la fotografía del grupo de asalto, al menos donde estábamos todos menos Jellal, porque alguien la había partido.

\- Jellal – me dijo – ni siquiera… - intentó hablar pero la voz se le rompía – ni siquiera se consideraba ya del equipo – me dijo al final – se quitó de la fotografía.

\- Ya lo veo – le dije – se pondrá bien – le comenté.

\- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta, estuvo mandándome perdidas toda la noche.

\- Me dijiste que le buscaste y no lo encontrabas, hiciste lo que pudiste por él, ahora deja que los médicos se ocupen de todo.

\- ¿Y si no pueden salvarle? – me preguntó – estaba destrozado, demasiados golpes, demasiadas heridas y encima un disparo, ha perdido mucha sangre.

\- No lo sé Loke, yo no soy médico, dejemos que ellos se encarguen.

\- Tuve que haberle traído incluso a rastras si era necesario.

\- No podías, es una decisión que tomó él mismo.

\- Si le pasa algo, les encontraré a todos y los mataré – me dijo enfadado – no voy a dejarles salirse con la suya.

\- Jellal es fuerte, aguantará

Estuvimos horas allí, incluso por la ventana veía como empezaba a amanecer. Gray se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyado sobre mi hombro y era normal, llevaba todo el día sin dormir y se había pasado la noche en vela. También me estaba quedando dormido yo porque no sé cuantas horas llevaban ahí dentro con Jellal, pero demasiado tiempo y eso no me gustaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y nos levantamos… primero vi salir al padre de Loke quitándose la máscara y se quedó frente a su hijo. Estaba demasiado serio y no contestaba. Gray le preguntó varias veces por su hermano mientras Jude seguía allí de pie frente a Loke y éste se derrumbó, volvió a sentarse y empezó a llorar aún más. Creo que todos entendimos claramente sin que nos hablase lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – le preguntó Gray alterado.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Jude casi temblando – hicimos lo que pudimos, pero tenía demasiadas heridas y… no hemos podido hacer nada por él.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – le gritó Gray llorando y cogiéndole de la bata.

\- Lo siento – nos repitió y creo que yo aún estaba intentando hacerme a la idea, Gray aún no lo había asimilado – creo que es mejor que no veáis el cuerpo, pero si aún queréis verlo… saldrá en unos minutos hacia el depósito – nos comentó

\- ¿Loke? – le llamé porque no reaccionaba, seguía sentado con la cabeza abajo y llorando, no paraba de llorar y tenía la fotografía arrugándola en la mano - ¿Loke? – me acerqué a él para abrazarle pero se soltó de mí y siguió llorando.

La camilla salió en ese momento y el primero que se tiró hacia ella fue Gray mientras yo veía a Jude marcharse. Sólo veía una sábana cubriendo el cuerpo y cuando Gray se tiró llorando, acabó resbalando la sábana de su rostro. No había duda alguna de que era Jellal y no parecía estar vivo. Tuve que apartar yo a Gray del cuerpo de su hermano mientras lloraba e intentaba volver con Jellal, al final acabó agarrándose a mí y cuando se derrumbó, no pude sostenerle, por lo que acabamos ambos arrodillados en el suelo mientras él cogía mi camiseta con fuerza sin parar de llorar.

La camilla siguió su camino y pude ver como la mano de Jellal caía de la camilla justo cuando pasaba cerca de Loke. Éste la sostuvo un rato llorando, sin creerse aún que era el amor de su vida quien se iba.

Cuando la camilla despareció con el cuerpo, decidimos todos marcharnos y esta vez, yo me fui con Gray a casa de Ultear porque no quería dejarle solo, aunque me preocupaba bastante Loke, porque no era él mismo, se había derrumbado, estaba destrozado y aunque nos dijo que iba a su casa, yo creí que se metería en un bar y se emborracharía hasta que no pudiese más antes de ir a su casa. Supongo que al final lo hizo, porque no volví a saber nada de él en unos días.


	89. Chapter 89: Jackal

Loke Heartfilia

No quise salir de casa, ¿Para qué? Ahora mismo nada me importaba, sólo estaba cansado, no había dejado de llorar aún y no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme. Aún veía la botella de sake en el suelo y le pegué otro trago. Tal y como me había tirado en la cama, así me quedé, no quería saber nada, sólo podía pensar en Jellal, en las veces que le había quitado los cascos de las orejas cuando entraba por la base, en su forma de sonreírme cuando lo hacía, pensaba en todos los buenos y malos momentos que habíamos vivido. ¿Por qué no había podido ayudarle? No podía soportarlo más, la culpa caía sobre mí.

El teléfono no había dejado de sonar, cuando no sonaba el de mi casa, sonaba el móvil, pero yo no quería coger ninguno, quería estar solo con mi depresión y es que ya nada importaba si Jellal no estaba conmigo, era el único que me importaba y le había perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora? Toda mi vida era Jellal, le amaba, era lo más importante en mi vida y me lo habían arrebatado.

Quería vengarme, dejé de llorar sólo porque empecé a pensar en esos desgraciados y juré que me vengaría de ellos, de todos y cada uno, les perseguiría hasta la muerte, les daría caza uno a uno si era necesario hasta que no quedase nadie.

Me levanté cabreado y revisé todas las armas que tenía por casa dejándolas encima de la mesa, porque desde luego, en este momento me daba igual si me expulsaban del cuerpo o no, quería destrozarles y lo tenía todo bien pensado y planificado, hasta que apareció Natsu por mi casa, que al entrar y ver el arsenal imaginó lo que estaba pensando y empezó a guardar las cosas de nuevo intentando que entrase en razón.

~ ¿Qué narices te pasa a ti? – Me preguntó – guarda todo esto, no puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano.

~ Le han matado ¿No lo entiendes? Voy a cargarme a todos esos cabrones que le hicieron esto, empezando por su padre.

~ Cálmate – me dijo – a todos nos duele su pérdida, Gray está destrozado, no ha querido ni salir de casa, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ir armado por la ciudad no es la solución, sólo conseguirás de esta forma que te maten a ti también.

El teléfono fijo volvió a sonar y ya me tenía harto, estaba hasta las narices de que la gente me llamase, pero al final lo cogí de mala gana para encontrarme para colmo la voz de Jackal, el maldito cabrón ese al que yo había dejado salir creyendo que era bueno. Le insulté y aún así, sólo escuchaba que me decía que me callase y le escuchase. Natsu me quitó el teléfono y habló él mucho más calmado. Pareció sorprenderse con lo que escuchó y me comentó que debería hablar yo con él, pero más pausado y tranquilo. Cuando le contesté, tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención, al menos hasta que dijo que Jellal estaba vivo.

No me lo creí ¿Por qué tendría que creerme eso? Yo le vi en la camilla, estaba muerto, le llevaron al depósito. Jackal insistía en quedar en alguna zona neutral para vernos y que me lo contaría todo con calma, pero que fue un plan de Silver para quitarle a él a Jellal. Maldito Silver, me tenía harto, de verdad que si le veía, lo primero que haría sería pegarle un tiro.

Quedamos en un local antiguo que era propiedad de la familia de Jackal, a mí no me gustaba la idea porque no me fiaba de él, pero Natsu dijo de acompañarme y si pasaba algo, comentarle a los compañeros dónde habíamos ido y con quien. Cuando Natsu contactó con Rogue, éste le indicó que avisáramos a Mirajane, porque ella tenía contacto con ellos y siempre podría ser una vía de escape.

Natsu fue quien se ocupó de todo, avisó a Mirajane y le dijimos que pasaríamos a por ella en poco más de media hora. Sin embargo… a mí me seguían preocupando las palabras de Jackal de que Jellal estaba vivo, porque yo le vi allí muerto, era él ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Me arreglé, me vestí y salimos. Natsu aún no estaba para conducir, así que lo hice yo desde el coche de Jellal, porque había ido a por él, me hacía sentir como si estuviera con él, era una estupidez seguramente, pero me sentía bien en su coche.

~ ¿Por qué vamos en el coche de Jellal? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ Porque me apetece, creí que estaba muerto ¿Por qué no iba a coger su coche? – le pregunté.

~ No he dicho nada, sólo era una pregunta. Es ahí – me dijo señalando una calle donde vi a Mirajane.

La recogimos, nos saludó con una gran sonrisa y el resto del viaje, nos estuvo contando de qué conocía a Jackal y sus cosas. De lo que me enteré es de de que Jackal al parecer, tenía gustos muy raros, no era homosexual y tampoco heterosexual, le atraía la personalidad de la gente en vez de su sexo, así que bien por él, le gustaba todo lo que tuviera un carácter fuerte, no me extraña que se enamorase de Jellal.

Mirajane y él se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y no hablaba mal de él, sí que nos comentó que había actuado mal muchas veces, pero era así como le habían educado desde su infancia, así que tampoco era exclusivamente su culpa. Por lo menos ahora intentaba ayudarnos y eso parecía ser bueno, aunque yo no terminaba de fiarme.

Cuando llegamos al local, era un bar viejo y prácticamente abandonado de las afueras, supongo que lo utilizarían como alguna tapadera y cuando dejó de serles útil lo abandonaron. Aparcamos frente al bar y entramos. Jackal estaba sentado en la barra del bar esperándonos y cuando bajó, saludó encantado a Mirajane como si hubieran estado demasiado tiempo sin verse.

Ambos conversaron animadamente mientras Natsu y yo nos quedamos allí mirándonos, hasta que no aguanté más.

~ Jackal ¿Dónde está Jellal?

~ Eso no lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – quizá si le preguntas a tu padre, porque es quien te dijo que estaba muerto ¿No?

~ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?

~ Fácil, no le gustaba Jellal y Silver le quería para él. Tras dispararle y llevarle al hospital de tu padre, le operaron y está bien, más o menos, debería estar en un hospital recibiendo atención médica, pero tu padre le metió un sedante para que se quedase quieto y en vez de al depósito, se lo llevó a Silver. Está vivo, si no me crees ve al depósito a ver si lo encuentras – me dijo.

No podía creerme que mi padre fuera capaz de algo así sólo porque no le gustase Jellal para mí. ¿Cómo vas a creerte que tu propio padre puede hacer algo? Eso nadie lo piensa nunca pero de verdad… que había llegado muy lejos con todo esto.

~ ¿Por qué está Silver tan obsesionado con Jellal? – le pregunté a Jackal.

~ ¿No lo sabes? Venga, si piensas un poco llegarás a la solución.

Lo pensé, le perseguía desde niño, le violaba desde antes de que él tuviera conocimiento, siempre estaba tras él y no podía dejarle morir, prefería llevárselo aunque supusiera eso tener que mantenerlo herido como estaba ahora tras una operación a matarle. Estaba claro… le quería, no como un padre quiere a un hijo, le amaba, le gustaba su carácter, le gustaba estar con su hijo pero Jellal le odiaba.

~ ¿Está enamorado de su hijo? – pregunté y Jackal sonrió

~ ¿Por qué crees que le dejaría vivo a él? Mataron a su otro hijo, al hermano gemelo de Jellal, mataron a la última chica con la que tuvo relaciones y un hijo, la madre de Jellal se volvió loca, pero no puede matar a Jellal, está loco por él, le quiere para él solo.

No podía creerme todo esto, a todo lo que llegaba Silver por tenerle para él, quitándolo del lado de todo el mundo para mantenerlo al suyo. Era increíble, cada vez estaba más enfadado con Silver y es que ahora teníamos algo para odiarnos mutuamente, yo no iba a cederle a Jellal, él era mío, me quería a mí, podía haberle arruinado su vida todos estos años, haberle hecho lo impensable para que no pudiera querer a nadie más, pero no había conseguido apartarlo de mí, me amaba a mí y yo estaba dispuesto a encontrarle donde estuviera.

Llamé a mi hermana y le pedí lo que jamás imaginé que haría, pedirle que revisara los recibos y los talones de mi padre para saber que medicamentos necesitaba Jellal tras la operación, porque una cosa estaba clara, Silver quería mantenerle con vida y tras la operación, necesitaba medicamentos para no morirse de una infección grave, así que se trataba de algo urgente. Si podía Lucy decirme qué medicamentos eran, podía encontrar la farmacia que le estaba vendiendo a Silver y saber donde estaba Jellal.


	90. Chapter 90: encarcelando

Lucy Heartfilia POV

Hoy me desperté tarde y sinceramente, me sorprendió bastante la llamada de mi hermano cuando me pidió si podía encontrar el talonario de recetas de nuestro padre. Creo que la muerte de Jellal le había afectado demasiado, porque llevaba un tiempo que no se le había visto el pelo, ni siquiera había venido por casa.

Ahora pensaba en cómo iba a entrar a la oficina de mi padre a buscar el talonario y encima, dar con el que se suponía, era la medicación para Jellal, porque cuando me dijeron que podía estar vivo, no me lo terminaba de creer. Intenté contactar con Bora, pero tampoco me cogía el teléfono, supuse que estaría demasiado ocupado.

Cuando salía de casa hacia el hospital, me crucé con Hibiki que venía en moto. Se detuvo frente a mí y se quitó el casco de una forma muy sexy ¡_o a mí me lo parecía_! La verdad es que aunque siempre le decía a mi hermano que no, me sentía algo atraída por él. Era un chico muy guapo y siempre estaba muy pendiente de mí, supongo que me gustaba un poco _¡o un demasiado_! Pero no se lo dije jamás

~ ¿Dónde vas preciosa?

~ ¿Me vas espiando? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa por la coincidencia.

~ Es posible – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

~ Pues si puedes llevarme al hospital, te lo agradecería.

~ Vamos, sube – me dijo sonriendo y dándome un casco.

Subí a la moto con él y me llevó hasta el hospital de mi padre. Creí que Hibiki se quedaría en la moto o se marcharía, pero aparcó, se bajó y entró conmigo. No sé muy bien porque me seguía, pero tampoco pensaba decírselo.

~ ¿Qué tal te va con Bora? – me preguntó Hibiki de golpe y sinceramente… no supe muy bien que responderle, porque bien no iba.

~ Como siempre.

~ ¿Sigue dejándote sola para ir a todos los sitios?

~ Algo así – le dije con una sonrisa – pero yo soy muy independiente, ya lo sabes – intenté camuflarlo.

~ Oh, lo sé – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué buscamos?

~ El talonario de recetas de mi padre. Pasaremos primero por su horario, quiero saber donde está ahora.

~ De acuerdo – me contestó mientras caminábamos hacia recepción donde estaba su planilla.

Saludé a la recepcionista y miré la planificación, al parecer estaba en una operación. Aprovecharía el momento, así que fuimos hasta su despacho, entré y busqué los talonarios. Estaba en uno de los armarios y cuando los encontré, los dejé en la mesa y busqué entre los diferentes talones, no sé cual buscaba pero encontré una hoja arrancada, quizá era esa hoja.

~ Creo que era ésta hoja que falta – le dije a Hibiki quejándome.

~ Déjame a mí, aún podemos saber que escribió – me dijo cogiendo un lápiz y pintando con suavidad todo el papel. - ¿ves? – me preguntó cuando empezaron a aparecer las letras de la hoja anterior – tu padre aprieta demasiado cuando escribe – me sonrió.

~ Gracias – le agradecí y cogí la receta llamando a mi hermano para indicarle cuales eran los medicamentos que necesitaba tomar Jellal.

Mi hermano me agradeció y yo salí del hospital con Hibiki, aunque éste me propuso ir a tomar algo antes de llevarme a casa. Acepté y cuando estábamos tomando algo, entró un Bora muy cabreado porque estaba aquí tomando algo con Hibiki cuando se supone, que no debía estar aquí, pues podría malinterpretarse mi conducta y le afectaba a él. Hibiki le comentó que sólo éramos amigos pero yo estaba harto de su conducta y de que me estuviera utilizando para su interés.

~ ¿Sabes qué Bora? – le pregunté – tienes razón, no es bueno para ti que me vean con otro, podrían malpensar, así que… terminamos, nuestra relación se queda aquí – le dije quitándome un anillo que él me había regalado y devolviéndoselo.

~ ¿Pero qué dices? No puedes romper conmigo.

~ OH, sí puedo, estoy harta de que sólo aparezcas cuando vamos a una fiesta importante para lucirte ante las cámaras, ve tu solito a partir de ahora.

~ ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?

~ Pues sí, debe ser que me he vuelto loca, me volví loca el día que decidí salir contigo.

No sé muy bien de donde salió la primera cámara de televisión, supongo que Bora les había llamado para hacerse propaganda, pero a mí me vino genial, porque me giré y le metí la lengua hasta el fondo a un sorprendido Hibiki que se dejó.

Desde luego la cámara de televisión grabó muy bien el beso y sobre todo, la cara de Bora, porque durante unos cuantos días, fue la noticia del momento, nuestra ruptura porque había besado al hijo del presidente de una exitosa empresa de electrónica.

Aquel día me disculpé con Hibiki después de que me llevase a casa y es que me sabía muy mal haberle utilizado así, pero sinceramente… me gustó su forma de besar, aunque prácticamente yo le había obligado, él se había quedado paralizado sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando bajé de la moto frente a mi casa.

~ Sí – le dije – sinceramente… me siento un poco aliviada

~ Eso es bueno, la verdad es que nunca me cayó bien tu novio.

~ Lo sé, no le caía bien a nadie excepto a mi padre.

~ ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de tu padre? – me preguntó.

~ Pues con las pruebas que he reunido… podría denunciarle por lo que hizo, no sé que hacer, tendría que consultarlo con mi hermano, no quiero tomar esta decisión yo sola.

~ Lo entiendo. Ya me dirás algo cuando lo tengáis claro – me dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto… no estuvo mal tu beso, aunque me pillaste por sorpresa, así que no me lo tengas en cuenta, debió estar fatal – me comentó y me reí.

~ Entonces… un día tendrás que enseñarme como besas en realidad.

~ ¿Por qué no ahora? – me preguntó pero no me dio tiempo a responder.

Me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él besándome con suavidad y dulzura. Me encantó su beso, podía sentir en él el nerviosismo de su primer beso conmigo, sentía la ternura con que lo estaba dando, era increíble, me encantaba como besaba. Creo que fui muy idiota por perder tanto tiempo con Bora teniéndole a él tan cerca sólo por llevarle la contraria a mi hermano que intentaba emparejarme con él siempre.

~ ¿Si te pidiera una cita como dios manda… Aceptarías? – me preguntó con su sonrisa de galán.

~ Puede – le dije – depende de cómo me lo pidas

~ ¿Tengo que cantarte una serenata bajo el balcón? - me comentó y empecé a reírme.

~ No hace falta. Acepto la cita ¿Dónde me llevarás?

~ Aún no lo sé, pero lo que es seguro… es que estaremos bien lejos de las cámaras de televisión – me informó y me gustó, porque Hibiki no era como Bora, él era mucho más discreto para todo.

Aquella noche me costó dormir, porque me preocupaba el tema de mi padre. No entendía como pudo llegar a hacer todo esto con tal de separar a mi hermano de Jellal. ¿Debía llevarlo a juicio o no? No lo tenía claro, porque aunque hiciera cosas malas, era mi padre. Por otro lado, me sentía alegre y feliz, porque me había ilusionado besar a Hibiki y por fin me había quitado a ese pesado de encima. Quizá a mi padre le sorprendería, pero a mi hermano le alegraría la noticia.

Cuando hablé al día siguiente con Loke, me comentó que entregase las pruebas a la escuela de médicos y ellos sabrían que castigo deberían de imponerle, así que así lo hice. El mismo Hibiki me acompañó a entregar las pruebas y después, nos fuimos a nuestra primera cita. Estaba muy nervioso y me había cambiado de ropa como cincuenta veces, pero tras colocarme el vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba a mi madre cuando estaba viva, salí de casa para llevarle el primer elogio de Hibiki y es que… parecería una tontería, pero Bora nunca tenía cumplidos para mí, todo era en relación a la apariencia que daríamos frente a las cámaras.

Me invitó a la playa, paseamos por la orilla desierta, vimos las tiendas, me compró un collar que me gustó y me dejó conducir la moto ¡_Claro que con él detrás para supervisarme_! Me encantó eso de aprender a conducir la moto con él. Creo… que Hibiki era el chico perfecto para mí.


	91. Chapter 91: Rescate

Natsu Draneel POV

Todo aquello de Jellal me había dejado atónito ¿Cómo podía haber personas así? ¿Llevarse a Jellal tras una operación de esa magnitud sin recuperación? ¿Es que querían matarlo? Necesitaba un médico y lo necesitaba de urgencia antes de que sus heridas se infectasen o algo mucho peor.

\- Hay que encontrarle – le dije a Loke – y hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que se nos muera sin medicación.

\- Está recién salido de una operación – dijo Jackal – necesita estar en un hospital.

\- ¿Dónde puede habérselo llevado Silver? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – nos dijo Jackal.

\- Su casa – dijo Loke de golpe – no hablo de la casa de Jellal, hablo de su antigua casa, donde vivían al principio, antes de que Silver se fuera.

\- ¿Dónde vivían?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que sé quién puede saberlo – me comentó Loke.

\- Laxus – le dije

Claro que Laxus debía saberlo, porque salía con el gemelo de Jellal desde hacía demasiado tiempo, tenía que saber dónde vivían antes, cuando Silver estaba allí con ellos. Salimos todos corriendo porque había que ir a buscar a Laxus urgentemente. Loke condujo mientras yo no paré de intentar localizar a Laxus por teléfono.

Cuando cogió el teléfono tras varias llamadas, le conté todo lo que estaba pasando y nos ordenó que no actuásemos aún, al menos no solos. Fuimos a la base directamente y Laxus se ocupó de llamar al resto del equipo para ayudarnos.

Entramos por la base y Laxus ya iba con todo el equipo preparado, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio a Jackal con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

\- Te lo explicaremos luego – le dije – pero creo que puede ayudarnos.

\- No puede venir con nosotros, no podemos llevar civiles.

\- Lo sé – comenté – pero él nos ayudó con lo de la información, podría saber más cosas de Silver de las que sabemos nosotros

\- Está bien, te vienes, pero te quedarás en el camión y no saldrás – le dijo Laxus a Jackal.

\- Entendido – le comentó Jackal con una sonrisa.

Cuando entré por el vestuario y abrí mi taquilla, me dio una extraña sensación, aunque era algo bueno, esa sensación como de que estaba en casa, me gustaba estar de vuelta en mi trabajo y aunque ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, por Jellal haría cualquier cosa.

Saqué la ropa y me cambié para después empezar a ponerme las protecciones, incluido el chaleco antibalas, porque esto iba a ponerse feo. Cuando salimos del vestuario y aparte de que Loke estaba bastante tenso por todo este asunto, entramos en la oficina de Laxus para comprobar los planos de la antigua casa de Jellal.

Era una casa grande, tradicional y a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Cómo íbamos a entrar ahí sin ser detectados? Esas casas antiguas crujían en cuanto pisáramos las tablas, sus puertas correderas harían ruidos también y los jardines eran inmensos para cruzarlos sin ser detectados.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? – pregunté.

\- Para eso estamos aquí – nos dijo Laxus, para investigarlo.

Todos miramos los planos, pero a mí por lo menos no se me ocurría una forma sin ser detectados, estuvieran donde estuvieran de la casa, nos verían o nos escucharían y eso era un problema, porque la casa era tan grande que no podíamos cubrirla entera, por algún lado se nos escaparían o peor aún, que Silver matase a Jellal o incluso se matase el mismo tras pegarle un tiro a su hijo. Si tanto le quería, podía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no le arrebatáramos a su hijo.

Tampoco podíamos contar mucho con Jellal, porque estaba herido, bueno no herido, estaba recién salido de una operación y no podría moverse apenas. El gran problema que me preocupaba era que teníamos que darnos prisa, porque las heridas de operaciones eran las más fáciles para infectarse y Silver no era médico, no sabía tratarle, podía estar muriéndose y Silver no lo llevaría a un hospital, intentaría tratarlo en casa. No podía permitirme que Jellal muriese sólo porque su padre se empeñase en retenerlo consigo.

\- Túneles – comentó una voz tras nosotros – las casas antiguas tienen túneles – comentó Jackal y todos le miramos sorprendidos - ¿Qué? Mi familia vive en una casa tradicional, muchas de ellas tienen pasadizos y túneles. Debería estar aquí – comentó Jackal acercándose a la mesa y señalando en el plano dónde.

Laxus cogió todo lo necesario y nos indicó que nos subiéramos a los coches, porque íbamos a empezar. Erza iba a ir de francotiradora a fuerza mayor, porque no teníamos a Jellal con nosotros, de todas formas, supongo que tampoco habría podido disparar aunque estuviera aquí hoy, no con el brazo como lo tenía.

Condujo Loke hasta allí siguiendo al vehículo de Laxus y al de Gajeel. El furgón iba tras nosotros el último, conducido por Rogue. Llegamos a las afueras de la casa y miré hacia el jardín, era inmenso, cruzarlo habría sido una locura, nos habría visto, pero Jackal nos indicó por uno de los laterales la entrada a los túneles.

\- Erza, a esa colina – le ordenó Laxus – cuando tengas blanco, avisa.

\- De acuerdo – comentó.

Empezamos a recorrer los túneles aunque a Jackal, le dijeron que se quedase en el camión con el novato que sustituía el hueco de Jellal por si surgía algún problema. Avanzamos en silencio y me tocó ir el último en la línea, justo tras Gajeel que seguía a Loke y a Rogue.

Me sorprendí cuando empecé a escuchar la voz de Silver al final del túnel, estaba allí y si él estaba, Jellal debía estar también en esta casa. Loke nos hizo detenernos y escuchamos, hablaba con alguien, yo creo que era con Jellal, aunque no podía escuchar su voz, eso no me gustaba, me daba mala espina no oír a Jellal, porque eso indicaba que podría estar mal.

Loke se acercó hacia el fondo y me di cuenta al mirar hacia arriba, que estaba viendo las tablas del pasillo de la casa. Tenía que haber alguna rendija por aquí cerca. La casa estaba destrozada y mientras Loke y el resto buscaban una trampilla para salir, yo me quedé paralizado, porque había algo que llamaba mi atención, había alguien en el suelo tumbado y respiraba con dificultad. Si mi intuición era correcta, era Jellal.

Le indiqué a Loke que siguiera con el resto y caminé hacia el bulto que estaba en el suelo. Toqué la madera sobre mi cabeza con la mano y cuando notó mi fuerza intentando captar su atención, giró la cabeza al suelo para verme bajo él. Era Jellal y no se veía nada bien, aún así me sonrió como pudo y le sonreí para indicarle que estábamos aquí con él.

Busqué una rendija y saqué mi pistola de la funda para pasarla por allí y que Jellal la escondiera bajo su cuerpo. Una vez vi como su mano cogía la empuñadura y se giraba para esconderla, seguí al resto del equipo con el rifle de asalto. Loke me estaba esperando y le indiqué con la cabeza que estaba aquí ya con ellos.

Subimos en silencio y nos posicionamos entre los diferentes pasillos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero las tablas crujían, crujían demasiado y en uno de esos ruidos, Silver se giró hacia donde nosotros estábamos y nos escondimos, pero venía armado buscando el causante del ruido. No me di ni cuenta cuando apareció Jackal frente a nosotros mostrándose a Silver para ocultar nuestra presencia.

Me tensé, porque él no tendría que estar aquí, debería estar en el camión a salvo y no aquí con nosotros, pero lo estaba, ya no había otra alternativa que intentar defenderle y sacar a Jellal a la mínima oportunidad. Loke me miraba intentando indicarme que no estaba conforme con esto de que Jackal estuviera aquí, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, estaba aquí y esto era malo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Jackal? – preguntó Silver

\- He venido a por Jellal – le dijo.

\- Él está bien, está en casa – le comunicó.

\- No, no está bien, mírale, hay que llevarle a un hospital, no se puede sacar a alguien recién operado así como si nada.

\- Le he comprado los medicamentos

\- Eso no es suficiente, necesita un médico que esté comprobando que todo va bien. Puede morirse.

\- ¿Has venido por él? ¿Quieres quitármelo?

\- No quiero quitártelo, quiero llevarle a un hospital, lo necesita.

\- Él sólo necesita estar conmigo – gritó Silver.

\- Vamos Silver, no querrás que muera ¿verdad?

Nos dieron la señal de actuar cuando Silver apuntó directamente hacia Jackal para dispararle y es que estaba claro que se había vuelto loco, le daba igual a quien matar con tal de que nadie sacase a Jellal de allí. Salí de atrás del pasillo y me tiré sobre Jackal para cubrirlo mientras los demás apuntaban a Silver y le bloqueaban las salidas, pero supongo, que no imaginé que pudiera girarse apuntando a Jellal directamente para matarle.

Jackal se me escapó y se tiró hacia Jellal. Sólo escuché el ruido atronador de la bala saliendo del revólver y luego a Jackal caer al suelo al lado de Jellal que ahora sacaba el arma de detrás de su espalda y trataba de apuntar, aunque no sé si estaba bien para disparar y eso que le di la pistola que menos pesaba por lo de su hombro.

Silver se había metido tras una columna y no podíamos acercarnos para dispararle. Erza estaba buscando un nuevo punto para poder dispararle, pero tardaría un poco en llegar a la posición. Veía a Jellal apuntando hacia su padre que era el único de nosotros que le tenía a tiro mientras escuchaba a su padre reírse y decirle que no podía dispararle porque era su padre.

La verdad es que estaba dudando, supongo que la sangre seguía siendo la sangre aunque hubiera hecho cosas atroces con él, aunque le odiase, no podía dispararle. El arma temblaba en sus manos y creo que Jellal estaba temblando por la mezcla del dolor y la incertidumbre de qué hacer.

Vi a Silver levantar el arma hacia Jellal y no podía dejar que Silver disparase antes que Jellal. Loke que lo vio, se lanzó hacia Jellal y gritó "Scorpio" para que le escuchase bien. La bala salió del arma de Jellal y acabó impactando en Silver que cayó al suelo muerto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – le pregunté a Loke.

\- Tiene un tick, cada vez que escucha la señal sus dedos son más rápidos que su mente, siempre aprieta el gatillo – me dijo Loke – lo sabía desde que entré a trabajar con él.

Jellal estaba en el suelo llorando y miró hacia Jackal que estaba a su lado desangrándose por haber parado la primera bala que iba hacia Jellal.

\- Lo he matado – dijo Jellal de golpe asustándose y es que entendí que aunque le odiase, era su padre, esas cosas no eran fáciles de asimilar, Loke se lanzó a abrazarle y le quitó el arma no fuera a hacer una locura como dispararse él mismo – Lo he matado – dijo llorando.

\- Tranquilo ¿vale? Estoy aquí contigo, no va a pasar nada

\- ¿Jackal? – le escuché a Jellal pronunciar y Loke se separó un momento de él para ir hacia Jackal a atenderle.

\- Gracias – oí a Jackal – gracias, por enseñarme lo que era estar enamorado

\- Jackal aguanta – le escuchaba a Jellal aún en el suelo y mientras Loke intentaba taponar su herida yo ayudaba a levantar a Jellal para sacarlo de aquí.

A Jackal lo llevamos a la ambulancia, aunque estaba bastante grave, no sé si sobreviviría a esto. Jellal estaba llorando abrazado a Loke, se quejaba de haber disparado a su propio padre y de haber hecho que hirieran a Jackal que sólo quería ayudarle.

\- Cálmate ¿vale? – Le pidió Loke – todo se arreglará, estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte de nuevo.

\- Lo siento Loke – escuché a Jellal – no quería meterte en esto.

\- Eh, estamos juntos en esto, puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que la necesites y lo sabes.

\- Loke… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – le dijo Jellal y él asintió – no quiero volver al hospital de tu padre, llévame a otro – Loke sonrió y le prometió llevarle a otro hospital donde no le dieran por muerto.


	92. Chapter 92: Normalidad

Gray Fullbuster POV

Del suceso de mi hermano pasaron por lo menos dos meses hasta que estuvo completamente recuperado de sus heridas. El padre de Loke fue acusado y tuvo que pagar una fuerte fianza, aunque ni eso le excluyó de pasar una temporarita en la cárcel tras su complicidad con Silver.

De Silver… pocos fueron a su entierro, al menos eso me contaron, porque yo tampoco fui y eso que era mi padre, supongo que no lo veía como tal. Jellal sí que fue, aunque sinceramente, no le vi muy afectado por su muerte, más bien estaba afectado porque había sido él quien le disparó, no creo que disparar a tu propio padre por muy cabrón que fuera en vida, sea un plato de buen gusto, pero Jellal se calló y se guardó el dolor por dentro, como siempre hacía.

Al menos, aunque Jellal estuvo mucho tiempo ingresado en el hospital, sus heridas sanaron bien y Loke no se separó prácticamente ni un segundo de su lado, excepto cuando tenía que ir a trabajar o a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, hacía vida de hospital, como si tuviera miedo de dejar sólo a Jellal y que algo malo pudiera volver a ocurrirle.

El día que iban a darle el alta médica, yo fui temprano al hospital para ayudarle, pero sonreí cuando me encontré a Loke tumbado en la camilla abrazando a un dormido Jellal acurrucado en su pecho. De verdad que parecía tan serio Jellal cuando estaba despierto y sin embargo… verle así, me recordaba a un niño pequeño en busca de protección.

No quise despertarles, así que me fui un rato a la cafetería y estuve estudiando, porque desde hacía demasiado tiempo, que no iba por clases, menos mal que la asistencia no era obligatoria, pero ahora me tocaba estudiar todo lo que no había podido hacer antes, así que se me acumulaba el trabajo. Por lo menos… gracias a estos últimos meses y las clases intensivas de japonés de Natsu… las cuales iban más vinculadas a tener sexo y meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla… había conseguido entender más o menos casi todo el japonés, eso sí… seguía sin saber hablarlo correctamente y pasaba de hacerlo, no fuera a ser que me ocurriera lo mismo que le pasó a Sting con Rogue y fuera por ahí pidiendo besos a la gente.

Con Rogue había estado poco tiempo estos meses, se había recluido en casa y no quería salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Creo que tenía un poco de miedo a encontrarse con Zeref o incluso con Rogue, porque las pocas veces que había hablado con él, parecía tener vergüenza hasta de mirarle a la cara a su novio, o ex novio, porque ya no sé lo que tenían. No debía ser fácil estar en su situación y menos sin saber lo que ocurría. Lo que estaba claro, es que últimamente mejoraba, porque decía que ya no sentía tanta atracción por Zeref, aunque sí que es verdad, que tampoco le había visto, así que no podía estar completamente seguro de ello.

Lo mejor de estos meses… era sin duda que Natsu caminaba, había vuelto a su trabajo y el sexo con él seguía siendo lo mejor. Esos traumáticos meses que pasó sin poder mover sus piernas, habían quedado en el pasado y me alegraba, porque había vuelto a ser el Natsu que yo conocía, ese chico alegre y risueño, el que siempre estaba para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.

De Mirajane lo poco que sabía de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas, es que había terminado sus servicios comunitarios en el psiquiátrico y ahora trabajaba de recepcionista para una clínica dental. No estaba mal su cambio y además… se había dignado a conocer al novio de su hermanita, el profesor de universidad, un tal Cobra.

Lo poco que pude saber de aquello, es que Lisanna parecía muy feliz y aunque seguían manteniendo su noviazgo en secreto frente a todos debido a que era su profesor y que ella era menor pudiendo causarles problemas, Mirajane le había invitado un día a cenar, tal y como ella me dijo… Si no puedes con ellos únete a ellos. Supongo que prefería saber quién era el chico por si alguna vez sucedía algo.

En cuanto a Minerva, la prima de Sting, se pasaba los días en casa del rubio, supongo que ambos hablaban de Rogue y por supuesto, de aquel problema que tenía Minerva con lo de su madre. Era muy buena la relación que mantenían, realmente parecían hermanos más que primos, pero eso era bueno. A mí me gustaba la idea de que Minerva pasara mucho tiempo en casa de Sting, porque le vigilaba y le animaba, al menos no estaba solo y no me preocupaba tanto su estado, aunque siempre que tenía un hueco, me escapaba a verle y hablábamos los tres un rato.

Salí de la cafetería tras una hora para encontrarme a los dos tortolitos besándose con ternura encima de la camilla. De verdad que estos dos no podían separarse ni un solo segundo… eran increíbles. Con el carácter tan fuerte que tenían ambos, sobre todo Jellal… y nada, ahí estaba, besándose y sonrojándose como un quinceañero con su primer novio. ¿Quién lo diría del Jellal que yo conocía?

Carraspeé un par de veces para indicarles de que acababa de entrar en la habitación y ante la sorpresa, se separaron enseguida dándome los buenos días. Loke se bajó de la camilla y se fue a buscar un par de cafés mientras yo me sentaba en una de las sillas frente a mi hermano.

~ Que cambio – le dije refiriéndome a Loke - ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – me dijo Jellal.

~ ¿Habéis arreglado bien todo el asunto de tu pasado?

~ Le costará un poco hacerse a la idea pero estará bien, no creo que vaya a tenérmelo muy en cuenta.

~ ¿Y sobre tu trabajo?

~ Pues los documentos donde explicaban mi antiguo trabajo voluntario… - lo expresó de esa forma para no decirme que era prostituto - han desaparecido, no se encuentran, así que sin pruebas, no han tenido más remedio que volver a aceptarme.

~ ¿Eso es bueno, no? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, pero tengo un pequeño problema… y es que dos miembros de la misma unidad no pueden salir juntos.

~ ¿Enserio?

~ Si, dicen que podría darse el caso de que si un civil y tu pareja en acto de servicio estuviera en problemas, priorizarías a tu pareja antes que al civil, y eso no se puede permitir en nuestro trabajo – me explicó.

~ ¿Y entonces qué vais a hacer?

~ En realidad… me harán un examen psicológico, tanto a mí como a Loke para identificar si seríamos capaces de defender al civil por delante de nuestra pareja.

~ Entonces lo pasas seguro – le dije sonriendo – porque no he conocido nunca a nadie como tú, el deber por encima de todo lo demás. Serías capaz de dejar a Loke con tal de hacer tu trabajo.

~ Es posible, si es así, no hay problema, me dejarán estar con él siempre que se aseguren de que salvaría al civil antes. – sonrió.

~ ¿Y se ha quedado a dormir contigo? – le pregunté sonriendo de esa forma mía tan peculiar como dando a entender si había pasado algo más.

~ Sí, pero solo a dormir. Estamos en un hospital Gray – me dijo haciéndose el ofendido para luego susurrarme – ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Empecé a reírme como nunca, me reñía a mí y a mi mente perversa por pensar que iba a tener relaciones en un hospital y resulta, que lo había hecho, era un caso. Podían haberlos pillado en cualquier momento y les daba igual. De verdad que mi hermano cada vez me sorprendía más y más. Yo no me atreví a hacerlo ni una vez en el hospital con Natsu.

Cuando Loke volvió, me comunicó que él lo llevaría a casa en cuanto le dieran el alta, así que me marché a la base del equipo a buscar a mi novio, porque quería al menos ir a recogerle, estaría a punto de salir de su turno.

Caminé hasta la base y al llegar, la recepcionista me atendió con una gran sonrisa y llamó a Natsu para que bajase a por mí. Le vi venir con una gran sonrisa y se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome con fuerza por la cintura para atraerme y besarme.

~ ¿Has venido a recogerme? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Creí que ibas a ayudar a tu hermano, ¿No le daban el alta hoy?

~ Está Loke con él, así que ya sabes… - le dije sonriendo – sexo salvaje en cuanto lleguen por el apartamento – Natsu empezó a reírse.

~ De verdad que tu hermano no cambia – me comentó riéndose. - ¿Sabes una cosa? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el vestuario, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar – que yo también tengo ganas de sexo – me susurró al oído cuando pasé por su lado para entrar al vestuario.

~ ¿Aquí? – me preguntó.

~ ¿por qué no? – me preguntó él sonriendo – siempre dices que te gustaría hacer alguna locura como hace tu hermano, ¿Por qué no ésta?

Sonreí y le empotré contra una de las taquillas con fuerza mientras le besaba. Sentí sus manos colocarse en mi cintura y atraerme hacia él mientras colaba su lengua dentro de la mía, explorando y jugando con mi propia lengua. Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa y él tenía ventaja en eso, porque yo no sabía cómo diablos se desabrochaba toda esa coraza de protecciones que llevaba él.

Natsu sonrió y se lo quitó él mismo quedándose sólo con la camiseta corta y el pantalón de campaña con las botas. Me giró casi sin darme cuenta y acabé con mi espalda contra la taquilla siguiente a la que yo había empotrado a Natsu, aunque éste colocó una cara extraña y me movió a la siguiente.

~ ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté

~ En esa no, me da escalofríos.

~ ¿Te da escalofríos apoyarme en una taquilla?

~ Es que es la de tu hermano – me dijo – ya me costó convencerle de que teníamos una vida sexual normal y que no hacía cosas raras contigo como para que se entere ahora de que te estoy follando contra su taquilla. Es capaz de venir a caparme.

Empecé a reírme porque sonaba a Jellal, podía imaginarme a mi hermano venir corriendo a pedirle explicaciones a Natsu sobre por qué tenía relaciones conmigo, como si tuviera que protegerme de todo y de todos, porque aunque se llevaban muy bien, Jellal seguía siendo muy protector conmigo y mis cosas.

~ ¿Tienes miedo a mi hermano, Natsu? – le pregunté sonriendo con ironía.

~ Mucho – me dijo besándome de nuevo – que se ocupe Loke de su carácter – no podía parar de reírme porque desde luego Loke… tenía trabajo con mi hermano.

Natsu besó mi cuello con fuerza y creo, que si seguía succionando así, me dejaría marca y todo, pero me hizo reír y es que con él, todo era una aventura, me encantaba todo de él. Tampoco quiso sentarse en ningún lado o tumbarse, directamente me dejó allí de pie con la espalda contra la ruidosa taquilla metálica, creo que había estado demasiados meses en cama y ahora prefería estar de pie.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi cinturón con cuidado aunque no dejó de besar mi cuello y mis labios mientras yo me agarraba a su cabello. Agarró una de mis manos para guiarla hasta su miembro aún apresado bajo el pantalón y lo acaricié por encima de la tela sacando algún gemido de Natsu que intentaba ahogar en mi boca.

Sinceramente… lo que más me gustaba de Natsu era precisamente esto, lo pasional que llegaba a ser, lo salvaje que podía ser el sexo entre nosotros. Subió mi camiseta una vez me había quitado el pantalón y beso mi abdomen junto a mis pezones haciéndome temblar del placer, pero continuó bajando hasta meter en su boca mi miembro. Creo que iba a morirme allí mismo del placer y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en tener sexo con Natsu, porque me volvía loco todo él.

Ni siquiera me dejó acabar, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi respiración se aceleraba demasiado, justo porque iba a correrme, sacó mi miembro de su boca y volvió a empotrarme con fuerza contra la taquilla besándome, metiendo su lengua con rudeza y agresividad. Me encantaba cuando se volvía dominante.

Escuché el ruido de la cremallera de su bragueta bajando y supe que estaba empezando a desvestirse mientras sentía sus dedos prepararme. Mi rostro se tensó unos segundos al notar la intrusión pero a los pocos segundos, estaba deseando que entrara en mí, aunque sabía que no estaba listo. Le vi abrir la taquilla de al lado sacando algo y creo… que si no me equivocaba mucho por no verlo bien, era lubricante.

Lo colocó antes de entrar en mí y cuando entró, acabó cargando mis piernas a su cintura apoyando mi cuerpo contra la taquilla y agarrando con una mano mi cintura para sostenerme mientras la otra apresaba mis manos encima de mi cabeza evitando que me moviera. Le sonreí y él sonrió mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de mí y me besaba.

Creo… que quería esto todos los días, estar con Natsu siempre, porque aunque ya vivíamos juntos, no quería que la rutina nos alcanzase, al menos, no en el plano sexual, con él quería vivirlo todo, quería experimentarlo todo, definitivamente… estaba enamorado de Natsu.

Acabó en mí con un varonil gemido y me excitó tanto escucharle, que por poco hizo que me corriera yo también, aunque no llegué a hacerlo, así que al final, tuvo que salir de mí y terminar la faena con su boca.


	93. Chapter 93: Droga

Rogue Cheney POV

Desde que había hablado con Sting aquel día que quiso romper conmigo, ya no había vuelto a hablar con él ni a verle, necesitaba que se distanciase, porque creo… que tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sus cambios de humor, su depresión cuando quiso romper conmigo porque no aguantaba lo que le pasaba, su angustia y sufrimiento, esa sensación de que le excitaba mi primo y por supuesto… esos continuos olvidos. Pasaba algo con mi primo y como no sabía lo que era, quería distanciarle de él, porque estuviera haciendo lo que hiciera con Sting, estaba claro que lo necesitaba cerca, así que lo mandé a su casa con orden de no vernos ni a mí ni a mi primo.

Aún no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mi primo para conseguir confundir así a Sting, pero desde luego lo iba a averiguar. Por el momento a su continua pregunta de por qué Sting no volvía por casa, acabé diciéndole que habíamos cortado, así que no volvería. Cuando vi su rostro de preocupación, me di cuenta de que no era porque hubiéramos cortado, era porque no tenía acceso a él.

Todos estos días, había estado siguiendo y vigilando a Zeref, incluso había hecho lo que nunca pensé hacer, entrar en su cuarto a comprobar si había algo extraño, pero no encontré nada. Me decepcioné un poco, quizá porque quería encontrar algo sospechoso, pero todo parecía muy normal.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no me cruzaba con nadie de los que conocían a Sting, exceptuando los de mi equipo como Natsu, pero cero, que ni siquiera había visto a Gray y eso que estaba viviendo con mi compañero desde hacía unos meses, supongo que estaban ocupados, porque si yo tuviera a Sting viviendo en mi casa, también le tendría ocupado, no saldríamos del dormitorio a menos que fuera a comer y al aseo.

Aquel día fui a trabajar como cualquier otro, sólo para encontrarme que la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada y se escuchaban gemidos ¡_madre mía que estos dos no podían estar tranquilos ni en el trabajo_!

~ Natsu, ábreme la puerta ¿Quieres? – le pregunté con una sonrisa y me abrió como… a los cinco minutos de reloj – ya era hora – le dije.

~ Lo siento Rogue.

~ Enserio ¿qué os pasa? Sois como conejos, iros a casa o a un hotel – Natsu me sonrió y su única contestación, fue que aquí era más interesante.

Cuando Gray salió, no pude evitar comentarle si había visto a Sting, de lo cual, lo que pude sacarle, es que no estaba muy bien, pero que si quería saber algo, hablase con su prima Minerva, porque solía estar todos los días en casa de Sting. Me dio su número de teléfono y también el de su hermana, porque iba a necesitar una investigadora privada para solucionar todo esto… y del padre de Sting no me fiaba en absoluto.

Entré a trabajar y fue un día tranquilo, no tuvimos muchas alarmas y a la mayoría, respondieron los otros equipos, así que me pasé el día en mi despacho mirando informes. Aproveché para llamar a Minerva porque desde mi despacho, nadie me espiaría, y con nadie me refería a mi primo básicamente.

Con Minerva quedé para hablar el fin de semana, aprovechando que mi primo se iba a no sé donde con algo de la facultad. Mejor para mí, porque tendría toda la casa para mí solo y podría levantarla entera si fuera necesario hasta encontrar que era lo que tramaba mi primo con mi novio.

Hasta el fin de semana, no hice otra cosa que trabajar y volver a casa a comer y dormir, porque con mi primo últimamente, tampoco hablaba mucho y es que se había distanciado de mí en cuanto Sting dejó de venir, estaba claro, que de la compañía de los tres, sólo le interesaba que estuviera Sting. Intenté hacer que se sintiera cómodo, le había llevado a todos los sitios, hasta Sting se llegó a enfadar algunas veces conmigo porque mi primo nos acompañaba a todos los sitios y ahora me daba cuenta, de que sólo venía porque estaba Sting.

Minerva llegó el sábado a hablar conmigo y cuando le abrí la puerta, se sorprendió un poco de mi casa, creo que ella nunca había estado en mi casa. Le pregunté si quería tomar algo y cuando me dijo que un té, acabé preparando otro para mí. Hacía ya bastante que no tomaba té y eso era raro en mí. Solía tomarlo con Sting a media tarde, pero desde que no estaba conmigo por aquí, era como si estuviera perdiendo las buenas costumbres que tenía con él.

~ ¿Cómo está? – le pregunté cuando le serví el té en la mesa.

~ Está algo mejor que cuando intentó romper contigo – me explicó su prima – te echa mucho de menos, a veces tengo que impedirle que coja el teléfono para llamarte.

~ Lo sé, a mí también me cuesta mantenerme lejos de él, me encantaría poder ir y abrazarle, pero tengo que descubrir que es lo que está pasando, no quiero ponerle en peligro con mi primo. ¿Ha vuelto a perder la memoria? – le pregunté preocupado

~ No, desde que se encerró en su casa está muy normal, algo deprimido por todo esto y un poco dolido porque no entiende como le podía excitar tu primo cuando estaba enamorado de ti, así que bueno… intento animarle como puedo, aunque sería bueno que arreglases esto rápido, porque necesita que seas tú quien le hable y le tranquilice. Cree que no vas a quererle después de todo esto.

~ ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? – le pregunté con una sonrisa – él es todo lo que siempre he estado buscando, está claro que algo le estaba haciendo mi primo y voy a descubrir que es. No voy a dejar de quererle por esto, no estaba actuando bajo su propia voluntad. El problema es que no sé que está utilizando.

~ ¿Has registrado su cuarto?

~ Entero, incluso la cocina y los medicamentos del baño, he abierto todos los botes pero no encuentro nada. Ya no se me ocurre que más hacer.

~ ¿Has probado a llamar a Mirajane? – me preguntó – ha estudiado algo de enfermería, trabaja en un clínica dental y estuvo en una clínica psiquiátrica, conoce los medicamentos y encima por su familia… creo que puede descubrirte cosas y si no… Ultear – me comentó – la hermanastra de Gray, me la crucé el otro día y comentó que se quedaría un tiempo en la ciudad para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y es investigadora privada, podría ayudarte un poco, si no ella, su ayudando Meredy.

~ Ya lo había pensado lo de Ultear, tendré que ir a verla.

Terminamos de tomarnos el té y aprovechó Minerva para darme los resultados médicos de la prueba que se había hecho Sting, aunque los médicos comentaron que estaba todo normal. A mí algo no me cuadraba, tenía que haber algo. Cuando Minerva se fue, cogí la moto y aparqué frente a la consulta dental de Mirajane.

Hoy no había mucha gente y mientras el doctor atendía a un paciente, me senté frente a Mirajane que me saludó con un gran abrazo y le comenté lo de los resultados médicos. Aunque debía dejar de mirarlos de vez en cuando para atender el teléfono y dar cita a las personas que le llamaban, iba mirando los resultados.

~ Parece que está todo normal – me dijo – pero aquí hay una cosa – me comentó como si dudase, como si pensara donde había visto eso – déjame pensar un segundo… creo que Jackal utilizaba este elemento antes, pero se supone que es como un relajante muscular – me dijo

~ ¿Segura?

~ Sí, Jackal lo utilizaba para inmovilizar a otros y realmente se puede utilizar como un medicamento normal, por eso no levanta sospechas en los análisis, pero Sting no se inmovilizaba – me explicó – a mí me dijo que perdía la memoria, lo único que te puedo decir… es que están utilizando esto mezclándolo con otra cosa para conseguir el efecto que deseen.

~ ¿Qué tengo que buscar? – le pregunté.

~ Debería de ser algo en polvo, algo que se disuelva bien.

~ ¿Lo ha metido por bebida? – le pregunté.

~ Seguramente, revisa toda la cocina – me dijo – tiene que estar en algún lugar.

~ Ya revisé la cocina entera y no encontré nada.

~ Búscalo bien, tiene que estar en algún bote o en algún saco, deshazte de todo si es necesario, puede haberlo escondido en algún bote de sal, o de azúcar, de café, de cualquier cosa en polvo.

~ De acuerdo.

~ Por cierto… tiene un sabor suave, así que lo identificarás enseguida si pruebas un poco aunque sea con el dedo.

~ De acuerdo.

Cuando regresé a casa, revisé de nuevo toda la cocina, pero esta vez a fondo. Saqué todos los botes y comprobé uno a uno metiendo el dedo en ellos y degustando un par de granos para comprobar que efectivamente… el bote de sal tenía sal, el de azúcar tenía azúcar y el de café, tenía café.

Saqué tras los botes los sacos medio abiertos, porque no me cabía todo el contenido en los botes, así que también comprobé todos los sacos hasta que di con uno con un sabor muy diferente, un saco de harina. Lo quité de en medio para tener claro que ese me sabía diferente y seguí revisando el resto por si acaso no era el correcto, aunque creo que era ese.

Cuando acabé, me tocó volver a recoger la cocina guardando las cosas en sus lugares y abrí un bote de harina normal para aparentar que era el de Zeref y que no se diera cuenta del cambiazo que le había hecho. El saco de Zeref, me lo llevé yo y pasaba de dejarlo en casa, así que se lo dejé a Loke para que lo llevase al día siguiente a investigar, porque él estuvo en narcóticos, conocía a gente de ese departamento y podría decirme que es lo que contenía y que efectos tenía, pero estaba claro… que a Sting le habían estado drogando cuando venía por mi casa.


	94. Chapter 94 ¿Quién eres?

Gray Fullbuster POV

El asunto de Rogue y Sting me preocupaba bastante, pero yo no podía hacer mucho excepto intentar animarles a los dos, porque la distancia de un ser querido y más de tu pareja, se hace duro. Yo por suerte, desde que vine a vivir con Natsu no había tenido ningún problema. Por las mañanas volvía a la Universidad y por las tardes le ayudaba un poco con la casa, aunque él siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía turno libre del trabajo.

Anoche Natsu llegó muy tarde, tanto, que yo ya estaba dormido y cuando me desperté, Natsu había pasado el brazo por encima de mi cintura y me apresaba contra él. No quería despertarle, porque vino sobre las seis de la madrugada cuando salió de trabajar, pero es que yo tenía que ir al baño y su brazo me impedía moverme.

Me moví un poco para ver la cara de Natsu, estaba profundamente dormido y sonreí al verle tan relajado. Una de las cosas que más me gustó de él, es que no había vuelto a sacarme el tema de lo de Lyon porque aunque sabía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, no quiso meter los dedos en la herida.

Supongo que para él también era más fácil sin saber qué ocurrió aquel día y realmente, lo agradecía, porque no quería hablar de eso, sólo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Natsu, porque él era todo lo que yo quería en mi futuro y en mi vida.

Me levanté como pude apartando su brazo y tras ir al baño porque me estaba meando, decidí darme una ducha. Esta vez, ya había aprendido a utilizar su maldita ducha, aquella que la primera vez me llenó todo el baño a espuma, aunque aún recuerdo que aquella, fue mi primera vez con Natsu y me encantó. Lo que no sabía… es como pude sentirme culpable porque Natsu estuviera engañando a mi hermanastro Lyon, pero desde luego, ahora me daba exactamente igual, hasta me alegraba tras haber descubierto la clase de persona que era.

Me estaba enjabonando cuando sentí unos labios en mi cuello y unas manos en mi cintura que expandían ahora el jabón por mi vientre y bajaban hacia mi miembro. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que era Natsu y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro tirándolo un poco hacia atrás.

~ ¿Enjabonándote sin mí? – me susurró al oído de forma sensual mientras seguía besando mi cuello – me parece horrible eso

~ Estabas durmiendo.

~ Pues ahora estoy despierto – me sonrió – para ti siempre estaré despierto.

~ Ya lo veo – le dije sonriendo y me giré para besarle

Me empotró contra la pared y sonreí ¡De verdad cómo le gustaba a este chico las paredes! Le besé el cuello y pasé hacia su oreja mordiéndola con cuidado para luego empezar a susurrarle.

~ ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

~ Bien, pero ahora tengo otro trabajo pendiente para ti –me dijo sonriendo antes de aprisionar sus labios contra los míos devorándolos.

Esta vez no pensaba quedarme aquí mirándole o dejándome hacer, estaba un poco cansado de esa faceta dominando te Natsu, así que me giré empotrándole a él contra la pared para bajar hacia su miembro mientras lo masajeaba con mis manos y lo lamía despacio con mi lengua, empezando por la punta hasta al final, acabar metiéndolo entero sacando gemidos de placer de Natsu.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, porque me encantaba dominarle, me encantaba escuchar que gemía por y para mí, me encantaba saber que era yo quien tenía ahora el poder, porque yo podía hacer que se corriera cuando yo quisiera. No pude evitar bromearle.

~ Así me gusta, que seas un chico bueno y te dejes hacer – me reí de él y éste sonrió antes de coger mi cabello con sus manos paralizando mi cabeza mientras movía su cintura para meter y sacar su miembro de mi boca a su ritmo.

~ Así me gusta Gray, que te la comas toda – me dijo sonriendo él por sus palabras sucias.

Sinceramente… echaba de menos este Natsu salvaje, porque últimamente había estado demasiado dulce y tierno, yo quería marcha, quería que sacara su lado salvaje, que me follase con todas sus ganas, que gimiera tan alto mientras me penetraba que todo el vecindario escuchase que él sólo disfrutaba conmigo.

Su mano tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás sacando su miembro de mi boca y se agachó un poco para besarme metiendo su lengua con fiereza dentro de mí, jugando su lengua con la mía, empujándola de forma dominante sin permitirme a mí entrar en su boca.

Natsu apagó el grifo de la ducha evitando que siguiera cayendo agua y me pasó una de las toallas de al lado para secarme, aunque realmente no entendía muy bien por qué me estaba secando hasta que me empezó a empujar hacia fuera de la ducha abriéndome la puerta de cristal.

Me sentó en la tapa del retrete mientras buscó en uno de los armarios algo de lubricación untándose los dedos con ella para luego arrodillarse frente a mí. Cogió mi miembro con una mano para empezar a lamerlo con lujuria mientras uno de sus dedos con la lubricación entraba en mí.

Gemí mientras Natsu sonreía cuando dejaba de lamer y me incitaba aún más a seguir gritando para él. Cada vez sentía más dedos en mi interior, todos untados con lubricante para evitar que me doliera más de la cuenta y al final, Natsu acabó subiendo un poco para besarme mientras me apartaba de donde me había sentado.

Se sentó él cogiéndome del trasero para que me acercase y me sentó encima colocando su miembro en mi entrada. A medida que bajaba lentamente para sentarme en sus piernas, Natsu gemía sintiendo como entraba su miembro en mi interior llenándome por completo. Gemí y me excité el doble al escuchar a Natsu.

~ Hasta el fondo Gray – me dijo mordiéndose el labio para acallar su gemido, pero a mí me resultó demasiado seductor su gesto.

Me senté completamente en él y desde luego, que llegué a pensar que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, porque sentía que encajábamos perfecto. Me moví encima de él mientras Natsu me pedía entre gritos de places que lo hiciera más rápido o que le "_montase_", la verdad es que me excitaba un poco cuando me hablaba y me decía cosas pervertidas, porque nunca lo hacía y las pocas veces que se dignaba a hacerlo, me gustaba.

Me moví todo lo rápido que pude subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras Natsu masajeaba mi miembro dándome más placer aún. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer que me daba mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en su fuerte abdomen sin parar de moverme.

Natsu movió su cintura hacia arriba una par de veces justo cuando yo bajaba creando tanta profundidad, que gritamos los dos, le escuchaba jadear como un loco mientras me pedía que siguiera, aunque cada vez que movía su cintura hacia arriba dando profundidad, me paralizaba un poco del placer que me daba.

~ Voy a correrme Gray – me dijo avisándome.

~ Hazlo – le comenté – lléname entero Natsu – le grité y creo que le excitó tanto aquellas palabras, que se vino dentro de mí mientras me cogía de las piernas y me agachaba hundiendo su miembro todo lo que pudo en mí intentando que no saliera absolutamente nada de líquido, quería dejarlo todo dentro de mí.

~ ¿Eso querías Gray? – me preguntó intentando recuperar la respiración.

~ Sí – le dije entre jadeos, porque seguía tocando con una de sus manos mi miembro, pero me corrí prácticamente al momento llenando su abdomen con mi líquido.

Salí de él jadeando y pasé mi lengua por su abdomen recogiendo algo de mi líquido y creo que a Natsu le excitó, porque me besó con fuerza saboreando mi esencia dentro de mi boca.

~ Sabroso – me dijo de golpe sonriendo y me sonrojé - ¿Quieres desayunar? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Más? - le pregunté yo irónico como si esto hubiera sido el desayuno y Natsu sonrió.

~ Desayunar enserio – me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí.

En la cocina nos lo pasamos en grande, estuvimos preparando los desayunos, pero también es verdad, que no paramos de meternos mano y es que, me había dejado Natsu una de sus camisetas cortas que me cubría un poco menos de la mitad del muslo y aunque llevaba la ropa interior debajo, cada vez que pasaba Natsu a coger algún cuenco de un armario alto, pasaba sus manos por mi cintura, tocaba mi miembro y me besaba el cuello haciendo reír.

Algunas veces, incluso me susurraba que me quería y entonces ya… me terminaba de matar, porque me encantaba su dulzura, me encantaba lo pendiente de mí que estaba siempre, me gustaba mucho que siempre tuviera una caricia para mí cada vez que pasaba a mi lado a por algo. Realmente, Natsu era lo mejor de mi vida, le amaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de golpe cuando Natsu estaba besándome porque me había llenado de harina la cara y supuestamente… iba a limpiarme, pero eso de limpiar, acabó siendo a besos con sus labios. De ahí realmente no sé como acabó metiéndome la lengua, pero bueno, era divertido.

Fui yo a abrir la puerta mientras él terminaba de recoger algunas cosas y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la sonrisa se me heló en el rostro al ver a un chico bajito, de unos diez años de edad frente a mi puerta, moreno, de ojos azules y muy guapo ¡Se parecía un poco a mí! Me quedé paralizado porque traía una mochila a la espalda y un billete de autobús en la mano. Me miró a mí, que tenía una pinta horrible lleno de harina, con una camiseta enorme y en calzoncillos con los pies descalzos.

~ ¿Eres Gray Fullbuster? – me preguntó

~ Sí, soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?

~ Me llamo Romeo y soy tu hermano – me dijo de golpe y me paralicé aún más. Natsu apareció a mi espalda para ver que ocurría.


	95. Chapter 95: Eucliffe

Rogue Cheney POV

Hoy me levanté algo más tranquilo, principalmente porque tenían los compañeros de Loke los resultados de las pruebas de narcóticos. Ya tenía ganas de saber qué decían los análisis de la sustancia que mi primo Zeref le estaba poniendo en la bebida a mi novio, porque desde luego… yo me cargaba a mi primo.

A veces incluso me reñía a mí mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Sting, perdía la memoria y no me di cuenta, debí haber sospechado algo pronto, se comportaba muy extraño con mi primo y las últimas semanas no quería hacer nada si Zeref iba a venir.

Me duché y no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto echaba de menos por las mañanas a Sting, porque siempre me daba los buenos días con aquella sonrisa que tenía, me besaba o se venía a la ducha conmigo, echaba de menos hacerle el amor, tocarle, sentirle, probar sus besos. Sonreí al recordar nuestro primer beso y es que me encantó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas porque se había equivocado de frase.

Echaba de menos que se confundiese de frase y me pidiera besos, quería verle, quería abrazarle y es que no aguantaba más tiempo separado de él. Cuando desayuné, leí el periódico y salí rápido tras arreglarme y lavarme los dientes hacia el trabajo.

Loke ya me esperaba allí con los resultados de las pruebas y no parecían ser buenos por la cara que tenía. Me explicó en detalle todos los efectos que tenía y me concordaba todo perfectamente con lo que le había pasado a Sting, dolores de cabeza, olvidar cosas, perder entusiasmo en las relaciones sexuales, sentir excitación por mi primo, todo lo tenía Sting y estaba en sus resultados de las pruebas médicas, se podía confirmar que había tomado esa sustancia y la bolsa de droga, tenía las huellas de mi primo ¡_iba a pillarle_!

Lo que más me extrañó aquel día del trabajo, es que cuando entré al vestuario a cambiarme, escuché gemidos de la ducha. Pensé en Natsu, porque últimamente estaba que no paraba con Gray y cuando me acerqué para decirle que lo dejase ya, me quedé paralizado al ver a Loke metiéndole su miembro a un Jellal encorvado contra la pared y gimiendo como un loco.

¡_Todos en este escuadrón estaban salidos_! Y es que encima a mí, me faltaba Sting. Con las ganas que tenía yo de verle y ya me aguantaba todo lo que podía y me pasaba esto, encontrarme a todos follando como conejos por todos los rincones. El mundo estaba contra mí.

Aunque diría que aquello fue lo más sorprendente del trabajo, mentiría, porque cuando vi a Jellal ponerse su uniforme, me quedó claro que volvía a trabajar, al menos a entrenar, porque no le dejarían ir de francotirador hasta que asegurasen que su brazo estaba perfecto, pero por lo que vi en el entrenamiento, no tardaría mucho en volver a su puesto, al menos ya estaba en el equipo de nuevo en plena forma.

Salí de trabajar y me dispuse a irme a casa, pero no quería ir a casa, no a ver a mi primo, yo sólo quería ver a Sting y entonces, caí en algo que quería hacer con él desde hacía un tiempo. Sonreí, cogí la moto y me fui a una empresa de adopción. La recepcionista me atendió con gran amabilidad y me dio los papeles a firmar para poder llevármelo. En cuanto lo tuve conmigo, me fui a casa de Sting.

Antes de subir, aproveché para llamar a mi primo Zeref y comentarle… que ya podía recoger sus cosas y marcharse a otro sitio, porque tenía las pruebas contra él y estaban ya en proceso de que un tribunal las revisara, así que le quería bien lejos de Sting y de mi casa. Pareció entenderlo, porque le dije que no volvería hasta mañana y cuando volviera, quería que hubiera desaparecido.

Toqué el timbre y cuando abrió, se extrañó de verme allí, supongo que era lo lógico, pero veía sus ojos con un brillo especial y sé que me quería, lo supe desde el primer beso, yo estaba completamente seguro de hacer esto con él, quería estar con él y si teníamos que adoptar lo que fuera, lo haría, quería verle feliz, era mi rubio.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí Rogue? – me preguntó.

~ Las pruebas contra mi primo están en proceso ya, es más, de hecho he llamado a mi primo hace un rato, se marcha de mi casa.

~ Pero… es tú primo –me dijo Sting

~ Sí, y tú mi novio – le aclaré – en mi casa sólo hay sitio para un chico y ese eres tú, te quiero a ti y te he echado de menos Sting.

~ Yo también te echo de menos – me dijo llorando.

~ Ven aquí – me lancé a abrazarle y se agarró tan fuerte a mí que creo, me rompería, porque no quería soltarme. – quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo – le dije de golpe y ahí sí me soltó para mirarme asustado.

~ ¿A qué viene eso tan de golpe? – me preguntó.

~ ¿Eso es un no? – le pregunté sonriendo y él se paralizó intentando negarlo – me he dado cuenta, de que te quiero demasiado Sting, necesito despertar contigo todas las mañanas, quiero ser el primero en ver tus sonrisas, en poder besarte, quiero ser todo para ti Sting y si tengo que adoptar lo haré.

~ ¿Adoptar? – me preguntó – dijiste eso el día de la playa –me comentó.

~ Sí y ya he hecho los papeles – le dije mientras él se asustaba

~ ¿Qué has hecho qué? – me preguntó asustado – Rogue que yo no puedo ser padre a esta edad – me dijo – por dios que tú vale, estás en esa edad proteccionista y paternalista, pero yo no.

~ Saluda a tu nuevo hijo – le solté de golpe sacando de la caja de cartón de abajo al perro que acababa de adoptar. Sting al verlo… primero se paralizó y luego suspiró aliviado.

~ Que susto me has dado – me dijo Sting golpeándome el hombro mientras yo sonreía.

~ Adoptaremos un niño más adelante – le dije – conformémonos primero con este – le comenté aunque Sting tras coger al cachorro en sus brazos y meterlo en casa, cogió el cuello de mi camiseta y me impulsó hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras de mí y besándome.

Desde luego echaba mucho de menos sus besos, no podía saber cuánto hasta que volví a sentir sus labios en los míos. Cada vez estaba más y más convencido, de que Sting era mi chico, porque era mío, le quería a él y sólo a él.

Le tiré al sofá quitándole la camiseta con rapidez mientras él me desabrochaba y es que creo… él tenía las mismas o más ganas que yo de estar juntos. Me moría por demostrarle de nuevo, que era conmigo con quien él se excitaba, porque ya no quedaba droga en su cuerpo, ahora era él mismo y cuando metí la mano bajo su pantalón y vi su miembro ya duro, estaba claro que me deseaba.

~ ¿Estás excitado Sting? – le pregunté burlón

~ Sí – me dijo casi aliviado de aclarar sus dudas – eres tú quien me excita Rogue, sólo tú, te quiero a ti

~ Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, somos el uno para el otro, por eso quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Le besé con pasión mientras tocaba todo su abdomen, rocé simplemente sus pezones con las yemas de mis manos y se erizaron buscando mi contacto, por lo que acabé lamiéndolos y mordisqueando mientras le escuchaba gemir. Cuánto tiempo había deseado escucharle así, tenerle así, bajo mí cuerpo, suplicándome que siguiera mientras cerraba sus ojos y jadeaba una y otra vez.

Bajé sus pantalones del pijama y aunque él intentó bajar para meterse mi miembro en su boca, yo se lo impedí, porque ya estaba cansado de hacer lo que él quería, hoy sería él quien tendría que dejarse dominar, porque sería su castigo por intentar romper conmigo aquella vez.

~ Ni se te ocurra bajar – le dije cogiendo las esposas de detrás y atándole una mano a la pata de la mesa.

~ ¿Qué narices…? – preguntó confuso al ver su brazo enganchado sin poder moverlo.

~ Hoy eres mío Sting, ya te dije que probaríamos las esposas y además… tenía que darte un castigo por intentar romper conmigo.

~ ¿Vas a follarme? – me preguntó con picardía

~ Sí – le dije sonriendo – voy a hacerte totalmente mío Sting, voy a dejarte claro, que soy al único al que deseas, acabarás gritando por más.

~ ¿Esto es lo que le quieres enseñar a nuestro niño? – me preguntó con burla y me giré al ver al perro mirándonos ¡_Sería cotilla_! Pero a mí ahora mismo no me paraba ni un perro mirón.

~ Así aprenderá para cuando crezca – le dije besándole con fuerza mientras empezaba a masajear su miembro ya erecto.

Bajé hasta su miembro metiéndolo en mi boca y estuve dándole placer y escuchándole gritar, gemir y curvar su espalda hasta que se corrió. Ni siquiera me aparté, echaba de menos hasta su sabor en este momento, así que me tragué todo y luego le volví a besar demostrándole que era yo quien estaba al mando ahora.

Empecé a meter un dedo en su interior mientras seguía besándole intentando relajarle el dolor y es que hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido relaciones, así que me daba miedo hacerle daño, tanto… que hasta tuve que preguntarle si tenía lubricante e ir a buscarlo, porque no quería hacerlo sin él.

Le lubriqué entero antes de volver a meter los dedos dilatándole todo lo que pude, pero cuando casi me gritó del placer que entrase en él, no pude remediarlo y lo hice. Estaba demasiado estrecho, seguramente por el tiempo que había pasado sin tener relaciones, pero me encantó su estrechez.

~ Joder Sting – me quejé con un gemido mientras entraba.

~ ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó aunque su cara hacía aún algún gesto de dolor.

~ Sí – le dije – no recordaba lo estrecho que estabas

~ Disfruta Rogue – me dijo – fóllame, soy tuyo.

~ Sí Sting, eres mío – le recalqué.

Empecé a moverme y a cada movimiento, le recordé que era mío. Acabó gritando mi nombre cuando le preguntaba de quién era. Gemía y gritaba, era música para mis oídos y es que encima con su estrechez, no sé cuanto aguantaría, porque me volvía loco. Acabé dentro de él y aunque paré un poco para recuperarme por la velocidad que había cogido, cuando salí, sonreí al ver cómo salía de su orificio algo de mi líquido. Ahora sí era mío.

Le quité las esposas de su brazo y me tumbé a su lado sonriendo mientras acariciaba su pecho, aunque acabó pasando su brazo por mi cintura, su pierna por encima de la mía y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho con intención de quedarse dormido escuchando el latido de mi ahora desenfrenado corazón, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de mi piel desnuda.

~ No me has contestado aún – le dije acariciándole la espalda.

~ Contigo Rogue, iría hasta el fin del mundo – me dijo

~ Me alegro Sting, porque quería vivir contigo.

~ A mí también me apetecía vivir contigo Rogue.


	96. Chapter 96: Captura

Natsu Dragneel POV

Me encantaba preparar los desayunos con Gray, porque mientras él preparaba las cosas, yo podía pasar cerca de él y hacerle caricias o incluso besarle el cuello. Sé que le encantaba, porque toda su piel se erizaba y se le ponía el vello de punta. A mí también me gustaba hacerlo, porque me encantaba acariciar su piel, me encantaba darle mimos y besarle, me encantaba ver como se excitaba conmigo cuando le tocaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y entre risas, fue Gray quien se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir mientras yo le daba una palmada en el trasero sonriendo y continuaba con el desayuno. Gray que iba sonriendo, se quedó paralizado en la puerta y aquello me extrañó, por lo que decidí ir a ver qué es lo que ocurría en el pasillo del edificio.

Llegué justo para ver a un niño de diez años en la puerta, moreno y de ojos azules que llevaba una bufanda naranja al cuello y que decía ser "Romeo" el hermano de Gray. Lo que yo pensaba ahora mismo… es que Gray acababa de pasar en poco tiempo, de ser el chico huérfano adoptado por la familia Bastia, a ser parte de una familia numerosa, porque al final, tenía cuatro hermanos, aunque uno hubiera fallecido por culpa de Silver.

Gray se había quedado quieto como si tratase de asimilar la información, así que cogí su mano enredando mis dedos entre los suyos y le comenté a Romeo con una sonrisa que pasara dentro para hablar con más tranquilidad de todo esto. El chico al principio dudó un poco, pero luego entró en mi apartamento y le pregunté si quería algo de desayunar mientras empujaba a un despistado Gray que no paraba de mirar al chico como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Romeo no supo que contestarme, pero por el ruido que lanzó su estómago, creo que tenía hambre, así que le hice unas tortillas y las dejé en la mesa para ambos, tanto para Gray como para Romeo, que no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, sentados cada uno frente al otro.

El pequeño se lanzó a por las tortitas y me alegró mucho de que lo hiciera, porque se las comía como si llevase mucho tiempo teniendo hambre. En parte sonreí porque parecía un niño pequeño y me habría gustado poder tener un hijo con Gray, ser una familia completa, aunque no sé si Gray querría adoptar en algún momento, supongo que más adelante, porque aún quería acabar su carrera universitaria.

Me serví mis tortitas y me senté en uno de los lados para poder mirar a ambos, aunque con mi mano izquierda que tenía libre, la pasé bajo la mesa para coger la mano de Gray, quien se sorprendió con mi contacto pero sonrió sintiéndose apoyado en esta nueva situación.

~ Bueno Romeo, cuéntame… ¿Cómo encontraste a Gray? – le pregunté.

~ Pregunté en su antiguo orfanato y me dijeron que la familia Bastia lo había adoptado. Estuve investigando un poco para descubrir que habían muerto excepto sus hermanastros y busqué la dirección viendo que vivía en Japón – nos dijo – luego busqué en las páginas de contactos y salía tu dirección, porque vivís juntos, así que sale la pareja en tu nombre. Vi el nombre de mi hermano con el tuyo y cogí un taxi indicándole esta dirección – nos explicó.

~ ¿Enserio te has tomado todas esas molestias para encontrar a tu hermano? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – me dijo – quería salir de aquel orfanato y pensé que si encontraba a mi hermano, él me ayudaría – comentó - ¿Vais a mandarme de vuelta al orfanato? – nos preguntó.

~ No – le contestó Gray – eres mi hermano, jamás te dejaría sólo en un sitio como ese – le dijo para luego mirarme a mí y sé que iba a pedirme si podía quedarse unos días aquí.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Era su hermano, claro que podía quedarse aquí unos días, todos los que hicieran falta. Sé que Gray había pasado por lo mismo que Romeo y no tuvo suerte con la familia que le tocó cuando le adoptaron, pero con Romeo sería diferente, sé que Gray no quería dejarle desamparado ni quería que estuviera en un mal lugar como le ocurrió a él.

~ Yo tengo que irme a trabajar en un rato – les dije – pero quédate aquí Romeo, tenemos una habitación al fondo ¿Se la preparas tú Gray? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – me dijo – yo la prepararé.

Me preparé las cosas mientras Gray hablaba con Romeo y me habría encantado quedarme a escuchar toda su historia, aunque parecía concordar con la de Gray y Ultear, había estado en un orfanato creyendo haber sido abandonado desde que nació y ahora parecía haberse escapado para coger un avión y venir a Japón en busca de su familia, de sus hermanos, quería comprobar si ellos también habían sido abandonados y pareció aliviarse cuando Gray le contó que no había conocido a su madre y que su padre le había abandonado cuando nació.

Le contó que su padre había fallecido y supongo, que le acabaría contando toda la historia, todas las maldades que hizo e incluso… puede que le contase algo de su madre, porque tanto él como yo, estábamos seguros de que era el hijo de Ultear, la edad coincidía y al parecer, era el único hermano que faltaba de ser encontrado.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, me sorprendió ver a Mirajane allí hablando con Erza, o más bien discutiendo, porque esas dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Erza siempre le echaba a la cara que era una mafiosa, Mirajane le decía que era una maldita policía que no veía más allá de sus narices, porque ella no era una mafiosa. Al final, siempre estaban igual las dos.

Me cambié en el vestuario viendo a Jellal tal y como siempre venía antes, con sus cascos de música heavy o rock puestos y vistiéndose con el uniforme mientras Loke le miraba desde el otro extremo del vestuario también cambiándose. Sonreí, porque de la forma en que Loke le miraba y la forma sensual que tenía Jellal de cambiarse, sabía que estos un día acabarían follándose aquí delante de todos, aunque esperaba que se cortasen un poco.

Entramos por la sala de reuniones siguiendo a Laxus y nos comentó que había una nueva información sobre dónde se escondía Daphne, que básicamente, ella y su equipo es la que nos faltaba por encarcelar tras lo que le ocurrió a Jellal, porque Jellal había puesto la denuncia correspondiente en su contra y es que menudo era Jellal para estas cosas… aunque tenía miedo aún de que la mafia fuera a por él, tenía un par de huevos para denunciarles, este chico era un caso completo. Sonreí al verle, porque hoy sería el primer día que volvía de francotirador.

Salimos de la base en dirección a la localización donde se encontraba Daphne, un local de mala muerte en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. Habría que andarse con un poco de ojo en esta zona. Jellal fue enviado a uno de los pisos altos para que buscase un buen ángulo de tiro mientras Gajeel debía seguirle y protegerle de posibles mafiosos que pudieran intentar atacarle mientras estaba en el suelo tumbado mirando por la mirilla apuntando a los demás secuaces del interior.

Loke lideró como era habitual el grupo de asalto y tanto Erza, Laxus como yo le seguimos mientras Rogue se quedaba dentro del furgón blindado dándonos las instrucciones de los pasillos que había que tomar para llegar a nuestro destino y es que según Laxus, hoy no haría falta negociador, porque la mafia, jamás negociaría con nosotros, preferían morir a hablar, así que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Entramos en el local derribando la puerta con el ariete metálico y entramos siguiendo aquellos laberínticos pasillos a oscuras hasta que llegamos a la sala principal del bar comprobando que no había nadie allí, aunque el equipo de Kagura que estaban entrando por la puerta de atrás, nos comentó que escuchaban pisadas hacia ellos. Escuché como derribaba su equipo la puerta trasera con otro ariete y entraban intentando bloquearles todas las salidas e impidiéndoles salir.

Escuché los pasos volver hacia atrás y se encontraron con mi equipo dándoles el alto y avisándoles de que éramos policías mientras algunos se tiraban al suelo y otros intentaban dispararnos. Abrimos fuego derribando a un par de ellos, pero no nos dimos cuenta cuando salió de detrás de la barra del bar una chica morena que yo identifiqué como Daphne dispuesta a disparar hacia Loke que estaba apartando las armas dándoles patadas por el suelo evitando que pudieran volver a cogerlas.

Cuando fui a dispararle porque la vi con clara intención de matar a Loke, un disparo llegó antes desde el tejado de enfrente justo cuando escuché que Laxus daba la señal a Jellal para disparar. Creo que esto era algo personal de ellos, algo que debían zanjar aquellos dos, tanto Laxus como Jellal, porque su hermano fue quien mató al hermano de Jellal cuando no disparó a tiempo, cuando no le dieron la orden a tiempo, esta vez, la orden fue en el momento justo y el disparo también. Creo que aquí acababa su vieja historia, porque Laxus miró hacia el tejado de enfrente por la ventana medio rota ahora como si felicitase por el disparo, aunque no podíamos ver a Jellal.

La ambulancia recogió algunos de los cuerpos y tras felicitar también la intervención del otro equipo de élite que nos había ayudado en esta misión para ser más personas, volvimos a la base. Rogue se cambió muy rápido y es que creo… hoy tenía cena romántica con Sting, lo cual yo estaba seguro donde acabarían esos dos. Gajeel había quedado con unos amigos a tomarse cervezas y ver un concierto de Heavy, muy típico de él y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba yo sólo en el vestuario… bueno… yo y los gemidos de Jellal y Loke follándose como locos dentro de las duchas ¡_Yo no sé si estos dos sabían que no me había ido aún_! pero desde luego… se lo pasaban en grande.

Cuando llegué a casa, Romeo y Gray estaban preparando la cena y cuando les vi allí juntos en la cocina, pensé que realmente, me gustaría tener un niño con Gray, quería formar mi familia con él, quería volver a casa todos los días de mi trabajo y verles así, cocinando, saludándome, dándome la bienvenida y por supuesto… quería tener todas las noches a Gray en mi cama entre mis sábanas, entre mis piernas mientras le escuchaba gemir.


	97. Chapter 97: Herencias

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me desperté abrazado a Natsu y me encantaba sentirme así de protegido. Lo malo de hoy, es que el sexo había sido… suave, porque no podíamos hacer ruido con Romeo en la habitación de al lado ¡_por eso mismo quería tardar en tener niños por la casa_! Yo quería disfrutar ahora de todo el tiempo perdido con mi novio, quería sexo salvaje con él y no esto de tener que ir escondiéndonos por si estaba Romeo por allí cerca.

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y salí a preparar el desayuno, aunque para cuando llegué a la cocina, me sorprendió ver a Romeo levantado viendo dibujos en la televisión y comiendo un cuenco de cereales. Lo peor de todo… es que encima había preparado el desayuno para los demás y sinceramente… él no tenía porque hacerlo, era algo que teníamos que hacer nosotros.

Cogí un cuenco con cereales y lo llené de leche sentándome frente a la televisión con él. Me sonrió mientras volvía a meterse la cuchara llena de cereales en la boca. Los dibujos eran un poco feos, a mí por lo menos no me gustaban, pero no dije nada, al que tenían que gustarle era a él.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – le pregunté

\- Bien, gracias – me dijo mientras volvía a ver los dibujos

\- ¿No quieres preguntar algo? – le pregunté dudando porque le había soltado todo lo de su madre de golpe y no había dicho nada, era un chico muy serio.

\- No – me dijo – bueno… ¿Cuándo la conoceré? – me preguntó.

\- En cuanto le avise de que estás aquí – le dije – quiero planteárselo bien antes de que se lance a por ti como una loca, porque ha estado desesperada buscándote.

\- Yo creía que ella me había abandonado, igual que mi padre.

\- No – le dije de nuevo – te robaron del hospital –le comenté – tu padre fue quien te llevó a ese lugar y tu madre estuvo muy grave durante años, pero ha estado buscándote incansablemente, se alegrará de tenerte de nuevo con ella – le sonreí y él sonrió

\- ¿De verdad se alegrará? – me preguntó.

\- Claro que si, las madres siempre son las madres – le dije – ella te quiere mucho, te lo aseguro.

Natsu se levantó en aquel momento y con una gran sonrisa, se vino a desayunar con nosotros al sofá, aunque él fue algo menos discreto que yo.

\- Qué dibujos más feos – dijo de golpe y Romeo le miró extraño

\- Un poco – dijo de golpe – ¿Es que no hacen nada decente en la televisión de Japón?

\- Claro que sí – le dijo Natsu ofendido porque se metieran con su país – lo hacen, sólo hay que buscar un buen canal – dijo quitándole el mando y buscando un canal de dibujos.

Colocó un canal de dibujos y sonrió devolviéndole el mando a Romeo. Creo que en el fondo, ambos se llevaban muy bien porque además Romeo no dejaba de mirarle como si le admirase.

El timbre sonó y a mí me extrañó mucho aquello, porque yo no esperaba a nadie y por la cara que puso Natsu, él tampoco esperaba a nadie. Natsu fue quien se levantó del sofá para abrir, principalmente porque aunque yo vivía con él y siempre me repetía que era "_nuestra casa_", en el fondo yo seguía sintiéndola un poco como… "_su casa_" porque era de él, la pagaba él para ser concretos.

Abrió la puerta y tanto Romeo como yo miramos hacia la puerta. Había un hombre mayor con una larga barba blanca y un ojo con un parche. ¿Quién narices era ese? Romeo sí pareció reconocerlo porque se escondió tras de mí como si no quisiera ir con él.

\- ¿Quién es? –le pregunté.

\- Purehito – me dijo – es nuestro abuelo

\- ¿Tenemos un abuelo? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – contactó conmigo hace un tiempo, decía que quería que fuera a vivir con él, pero yo no quiero, porque es muy controlador y no quiero tener que hacer con mi vida lo que él quiera para poder tener una familia.

\- Tranquilo que no irás con él. ¿Fue por él como te enteraste de dónde vivía yo? – le pregunté y él asintió.

\- No quería que me encontrase, lo siento por la mentira de ayer.

\- No pasa nada, ahora estás conmigo y tu madre no dejará tampoco que vayas con él.

Escuchamos a Natsu hablando con aquel hombre y al final, le permitió entrar comentándole que haría un café. Romeo no se soltó de mi brazo en ningún momento y cuando Purehito se sentó frente a nosotros en un sillón, nos comentó lo preocupado que había estado por Romeo y su desaparición, aunque esperaba que estuviera aquí con sus hermanos.

Natsu volvió con el café y Purehito se puso a hablar sobre algo de Romeo y de coger su custodia al haber fallecido su hijo Silver. Al parecer se enteró de la existencia del chico y quería recogerlo de la calle, igual que a los demás que su hijo había abandonado a su suerte.

\- Discúlpeme – le dije – pero no necesitamos su caridad – le comenté con cortesía – yo ya tengo mi vida planeada, vivo con mi novio y no me hace falta que nadie me saque de ningún lado. El otro chico al que está buscando tiene trabajo, novio, casa y coche propio, es completamente independiente así que estoy seguro de que se negará a recibir cualquier ayuda, en cuanto a Romeo que es menor de edad, no puede ir con usted – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó serio.

\- Porque tiene una madre y va a ir con ella, por algo es su familiar más cercano, además vive aquí en Japón actualmente.

\- Pero… a mí me dijeron que su madre había muerto.

\- Sí, un falso rumor – le dije- necesitó cirugía para sobrevivir, pero sigue viva, así que Romeo tiene con quien quedarse. Podía haber llamado por teléfono y le habríamos ahorrado el viaje hasta aquí para decirle esta mala noticia – le comenté y Natsu pasó su mano sobre la mía entrelazando sus dedos a los míos.

Bueno, pues lamento escuchar eso, me habría gustado pasar más tiempo con mis nietos – dijo con una sonrisa que a mí me pareció algo forzada – en cuanto a la herencia que os corresponde – me dijo – Silver tenía unas empresas que debía haberos cedido a vosotros, aunque si el otro hermano que tenéis tiene su propia vida no creo que le interese la empresa.

\- No creo – le dije –es feliz con el trabajo que realiza

\- Entonces os lo comentaré a vosotros dos que seréis los interesados – nos dijo mirándonos a Romeo y a mí. – La empresa es una fuerte revista sobre deportes, hay un acuerdo por el que la empresa pasaría a los hijos de Silver a su muerte, sin embargo hay una cláusula donde dice que para poder obtener los derechos de la empresa, debería casarse uno de los hijos con la heredera del socio mayoritario de la empresa, Juvia Loxar.

\- Espere, espere – le dije - ¿Tengo que casarme para poder heredar algo que ya es mío? No lo entiendo

\- Son las normas que impuso Silver, casándose, la empresa sería toda suya y las acciones pasarían automáticamente a Juvia, por lo que seríais los dueños por excelencia de toda la revista. Tampoco han dicho que tenga que ser usted quien se case – me comentó – cualquiera de los hijos.

Pensé en Jellal y él estaba claro que se negaba, tenía a Loke y por otro lado, tenía a Romeo, que sólo tenía diez años ¿cómo iba a casarse? Imposible, no me quedaría de otra que ser yo, pero yo no iba a casarme, tenía a Natsu conmigo.

\- ¿Me dejaría recapacitar todo esto un tiempo? – le pregunté

\- Por supuesto, estaré en este hotel – dijo dándome la tarjeta – avísame cuando te hayas decidido.

\- De acuerdo.

Natsu le acompañó a la puerta y cuando se giró me preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Le expliqué que quería un abogado que revisara todos estos acuerdos que había dejado en una carpeta encima de la mesa para que comprobase si todo era legal y si había algo que se nos escapaba sin que tuviera que casarme para tener nuestra herencia.

Todo este tema de la herencia, me estaba cansando un poco, porque no me fiaba del todo de ese hombre que decía ser mi abuelo… más que nada porque conociendo a su hijo Silver, podía hacerme una idea de cómo podría ser el padre, no me fiaba de nadie de esa familia.

El abogado me llamó en dos días tras revisar todo y me comentó que no había duda de que había que casarse, aunque siempre quedaba una opción, acordar en secreto con la otra parte implicada, Juvia Loxar, la cual… llegaba hoy al aeropuerto. Me facilitaron su número de teléfono y decidí llamarla para quedar al día siguiente a hablar sobre todos estos acuerdos.


	98. Chapter 98: Bienvenido

Jellal Fernándes POV

Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, algo habitual en mí, porque nunca podía dormir. Me coloqué el pantalón corto de deporte y una sudadera para salir a correr, como solía hacer cuando no podía dormir, que era casi siempre.

Salí a correr en dirección al parque y lo crucé alejándome del centro de la ciudad porque lo odiaba. Sé que quizá ir hacia el otro lado donde había menos bullicio podía ser incluso más peligroso, pero odiaba el centro, no había forma de correr por allí. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a la casa de Loke y recordé la primera vez que me había pasado esto, ni siquiera teníamos nada pero involuntariamente había venido hasta esta casa, buscando a Loke que llegaba en aquel momento con una chica con la que acababa de ligar. Ahora había cambiado tanto la cosa, para empezar estaba en casa en vez de en algún club ligando con alguna desconocida con la que tendría sexo esta noche, y por otro lado… ni siquiera le gustaban ahora mismo las chicas.

En realidad, aunque estábamos juntos desde hacía meses, no sabía si debía molestarle o no, una cosa es que yo no pudiera dormir y otra era despertarle a él porque yo no pudiera, quizá debería marcharme y dejar que uno de los dos descansase. Ya iba a marcharme cuando escuché la voz de Loke.

~ ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó y le busqué.

Miré a todos lados sin verle, hasta que miré hacia arriba para encontrarle en el balcón de su habitación mirándome con una sonrisa.

~ Como sabía que acabarías viniendo ¿No puedes dormir sin mí o qué? – me preguntó y sonreí.

~ Algo así – le dije – quizá me faltaba mi ración de sexo antes de dormir

~ Entonces será mejor que pases, porque no quiero que te la de otro que no sea yo – sonrió y sonreí por la broma.

Se metió dentro de la habitación y escuché el ruido de la puerta de fuera abriéndose, así que la empujé y entré. Crucé el pequeño jardín delantero y para cuando llegué a la puerta principal de la casa, ya estaba Loke abriéndome la puerta. Fui a entrar en la casa cuando Loke colocó su mano en mi pecho empujándome suavemente hacia fuera evitando que entrase.

~ ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

~ Que estás sudado, así no entras a mi casa – me dijo y me cogió de la muñeca guiándome hacia algún sitio de su lujosa casa.

Cuando llegamos a una especie de invernadero me sorprendí, porque no sabía que Loke tenía un invernadero, aunque cuando entré y vi la piscina climatizada, empecé a entender las cosas. Tampoco me dio mucho tiempo de preguntar algo, porque me empujó y me tiró dentro de la piscina sin siquiera avisarme.

Iba a quejarme cuando saqué la cabeza cuando vi que Loke también se tiraba incluso vestido. No me dio tiempo a decirle mucho porque me empotró contra uno de los laterales de la piscina y empezó a besarme como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus manos se colaron por dentro del pantalón y cogió mi miembro con fuerza masajeándolo, haciéndome gemir como un loco mientras me agarraba al borde de la piscina para no hundirme.

~ ¿Qué pasa Jellal? ¿Nunca lo has hecho en una piscina? – me preguntó divertido.

~ No – le dije – la verdad es que no.

~ Pues ya iba siendo hora – me dijo volviendo a besarme.

~ ¿Intentas controlarme? – le pregunté sonriendo al verme empotrado contra el borde.

~ ¿Lo consigo?

~ Jamás – le dije cogiéndole de la nuca con la mano y besándole yo con mucha más fuerza con la que lo hizo él.

Giré sobre él dejándole en el borde y por suerte… tocaba el suelo. Agarré su trasero con fuerza y lo subí encima del borde bajándole el pantalón y metiéndome su miembro en la boca haciéndole gemir ahora a él. Loke agarró con sus dedos mi cabello y me movió la cabeza hasta el fondo haciendo que me tragase todo su miembro mientras jadeaba. Prácticamente él movía mi cabeza al ritmo que quería, al que le gustaba y sinceramente, a mí me gustaba escuchar como gemía cuando le daba placer.

Loke se bajó del borde y me empujó hasta la escalera metálica de salida. No sabía muy bien que pretendía hacer, pero me puso de frente a ella y me hizo agacharme un poco apoyando mi pecho en el último peldaño mientras dejaba mi trasero prácticamente a su alcance.

Me hizo agarrarme con las manos a las barandillas de la escalera y metió sus dedos en mi boca obligándome a lamerlos para lubricarlos.

\- Que obediente estamos Jellal – me dijo irónico.

\- Vete a paseo – le dije

\- No me voy a ir precisamente de paseo, me voy a ir dentro de ti Jellal – me dijo susurrándome mientras me metía uno de sus dedos y yo gemía - ¿O no quieres? – me preguntó.

\- Hazlo – le dije.

\- ¿Perdona qué? – me preguntó burlándose de mí porque nunca le dejaba controlar nada ni le pedía nada.

\- Quiero que te corras dentro de mí pedazo de imbécil – le dije

\- Bueno, habrá que mejorar la forma en que pides las cosas – me dijo - ¿Qué tal si me llamas señor?

\- Vete al cuerno Loke – le dije mientras él sonreía

\- De verdad que eres cabezón –me dijo metiéndome ahora dos dedos y haciendo que me cogiera esta vez del borde de la piscina mientras gemía aún más. - ¿Qué habías dicho que querías?

\- Que entres – le dije.

\- ¿Perdona? – me preguntó y me estaba cansando él y sus malditas ganas de dominarme.

\- Quiero que me folles, que la metas hasta el fondo, que te corras dentro de mí, quiero escucharte jadear como un loco Loke – le dije – vamos… hazme tuyo – le susurré y pareció excitarle más porque entró de golpe en mí.

Se esperó unos segundos y es que un poco más y me mata del dolor, el agua para esto no era nada bueno. Me quejé y tras hacerlo, Loke se detuvo esperando a que me recuperase un poco, hasta que le avisé que ya podía moverse. Se movió, notaba como salía y entraba de mí y me gustaba, cada vez gemía más y me agarraba con mayor fuerza al borde. Loke también estaba gimiendo mientras agarraba mis caderas con fuerza. Decidí por una vez en mi vida… satisfacer sus deseos, aunque no creo que volviera a repetirlo, porque odiaba que me dominasen a mí.

\- Vamos Loke – le dije – correte, lléname entero

\- ¿Te gusta Jellal? – me preguntó burlón.

\- Sí, señor – le dije y creo que por la sonrisa que puso, entendió claramente que le estaba siguiendo la broma.

Loke se corrió prácticamente al momento y es que eso de que le llamase señor, creo que le había excitado, supongo que a él también le gustaba dominar y con eso tendríamos un problema, porque ninguno de los dos, era precisamente un buen sumiso. Esta vez cedí yo, pero la próxima, cedería él, de eso me ocuparía yo.

Cuando salimos del agua, yo estaba exhausto. Loke me pasó una toalla y me secó con ella mientras entrábamos ahora en el edificio. Esa noche me quedé a dormir con él y desde luego… ahora podía afirmar, que sólo dormía bien cuando los brazos de Loke me abrazaban de esa forma protectora que él tenía.

Por la mañana, nos despertó el teléfono, al parecer Gray había llamado a mi casa, pero como no contesté, decidió llamar a Loke. Habían encontrado al hijo de Ultear o eso es lo que comentaron, así que quedamos ese mismo día en una cafetería del centro. Vaya mala suerte, porque Ultear se había ido a por unos documentos precisamente… referentes a su hijo, así que no vendría hasta dentro de un par de días, quizá por eso me había pedido Gray que no le dijera nada, para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo debido.

Loke decidió acompañarme aunque claro… mientras yo me vestía, Loke me desvestía queriendo la última ración de sexo antes de ir a ver a mi hermano. ¡Acabé aceptando! Aunque lo hicimos esta vez encima de la encimera de la cocina y me sorprendió cuando Loke, llegó a meterse todo mi miembro en la boca, porque pocas veces lo hacía, aún así, hasta se tragó parte de mi líquido. Me excitó tanto verle hacerlo, que le besé como nunca antes, con tanta pasión y fuerza como pude y es que Loke… me excitaba y me completaba, él era todo lo que yo quería en mi vida, aunque aún no me había atrevido a repetirle las palabras que le dije mientras me moría.

Sé que las sabía, él entendía que le quería aunque no se lo dijera y es que me daba mucha vergüenza decir esas palabras, no podía, era algo superior a mí, era casi como entregarme a él y realmente… no sé si estaba preparado para eso, yo era muy independiente, el sexo era genial, pero me gustaba esa independencia mía, el saber que nadie me dominaba ni me controlaba, aunque luego acabase durmiendo en su casa porque no podía dormir si él no me abrazaba… ¡no había quién me entendiese! Ni yo mismo me entendía.

En el bar me presentaron a mi hermano pequeño Romeo y como su madre no estaba y Gray y Natsu parecían demasiado desesperados por tener sexo, acabamos decidiendo que se vendría unos días a mi casa. Total… yo con Loke podía tener sexo en las duchas del trabajo sin que Romeo se enterase, así que no me suponía tanto esfuerzo como a ellos, aunque esperaba que su madre llegara pronto, porque yo tenía una vida sexual demasiado activa y no quería renunciar a ella, menos cuando tenía a Loke comiendo de la palma de mi mano.


	99. Chapter 99: Valor

Loke Heartfilia POV

¡_Iba a darme un infarto_! Estar con Jellal era agotador, porque no podía estarse quieto, siempre estaba haciendo algo y encima… le gustaba tanto dominar que lo nuestro no era sexo, era un combate haber quien de los dos acababa teniendo el control. No me quejaba para nada del sexo con él, porque ya les habría gustado a la multitud de chicas que pasaron por mis sábanas tener la mitad de vitalidad y pasión de la que tenía Jellal, pero era agotador.

El sexo con Jellal era el mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida, además porque era un chico que se atrevía con cualquier propuesto y en cualquier sitio, me encantaba que fuera tan lanzado a probar cosas nuevas, sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba mucho y es que seguía sin poder dormir bien por las noches excepto cuando yo le abrazaba.

Supongo que todo su pasado era difícil de borrar o de olvidar, siempre lo llevaría consigo aunque no hablara de él y pareciera estar bien. A veces llegaba incluso a preguntarme si realmente sentía algo cuando teníamos relaciones, porque con su pasado, a veces me daba la sensación como si pudiera fingir conmigo para no disgustarme y no quería preguntárselo porque si no fingía se enfadaría conmigo. Yo sólo quería que estuviera bien.

Me preocupaba mucho los días que no dormía y aunque muchas veces iba a su casa a dormir con él ¡_Tras nuestra sesión de sexo_! Él era completamente independiente, le gustaba estar en su casa y yo no quería estar siempre allí molestándole. Quería proponerle que viviera conmigo ¡pero me daba miedo hacerlo! Porque sabía cómo era Jellal y eso de quitarle su independencia para venir a convivir con alguien más, no se lo iba a tomar muy bien. Me daba igual si quería que yo fuera a su casa, pero había vivido tanto tiempo solo, que no sé si estaría dispuesto a permitirme entrar en su vida así tan fácil. Al final… cuando quería planteárselo, siempre acababa echándome atrás y es que Jellal era muy bruto para decir las cosas, yo le lanzaba indirectas para intentar soltarle la bomba y él estropeaba cada cosa que decía.

Un día le pregunté qué vasos le gustaban porque me estaba quedando sin ellos y su respuesta fue un: me da igual, beberás tú en ellos.

Claro porque así era Jellal… yo intentaba contar con su opinión porque quería que estuviera cómodo en casa si le proponía vivir juntos y él pasaba. Incluso las veces que me quedaba a dormir en su casa, a la segunda o como mucho… la tercera noche, ya me estaba tirando a mi casa y es que para él eso de convivir… no parecía terminar de gustarle o no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba.

Claramente yo intentaba pasar más tiempo con él en su casa o en la mía, me daba igual el sitio, quería que se acostumbrase a que no estaba solo, a que debíamos cocinar para dos, comer juntos, poner la mesa para dos o ver la televisión juntos recostados en el sofá, pero él siempre parecía olvidarse de que había alguien más a parte de él. Ponía la mesa y sacaba para uno solo, la nevera siempre la tenía vacía, en el sofá, ocupaba él todo el hueco. ¡_No había forma de entrarle_! Me daba pánico tener que pedirle que viviera conmigo y lo deseaba mucho, porque no quería ser solamente el tío con el que follar por las noches, quería despertarme todos los días a su lado, verle dormir, abrazarle en sus pesadillas, animarle cuando estuviera decaído, cuidarle cuando estuviera enfermo, reír con él, hacer cosas juntos, ser una familia.

De todo lo que ocurrió ayer, sólo saqué una cosa en beneficio, convencerles de que vinieran a mi casa a dormir, yo tenía todo listo y Jellal… ni tenía la habitación preparada para Romeo ni tenía algo decente de comida en su nevera y es que Jellal era así de despreocupado cuando vivía solo, otro de los motivos por los que querría que viniera conmigo a vivir, al menos uno de los dos, se preocuparía por él, porque desde luego Jellal… se preocupaba poco de sí mismo.

Miré a Jellal dormir tranquilamente y le acaricié la espalda. De verdad que estaba enamorado de él, pero que complicado era este chico, nunca me había encontrado a un reto mayor que el que me suponía intentar estar con él.

Jellal abrió los ojos con pesadez y de verdad que no podía estar calmado ni un segundo, porque se incorporó al momento como si hubiera recordado algo importantísimo que tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento en vez de estar un rato tranquilo conmigo en la cama.

~ Romeo – me dijo – hay que darle de desayunar – comentó mientras intentaba salir de la cama a toda prisa y yo le cogía de la muñeca para volver a tumbarlo.

~ Ya está desayunando – le dije – está en el salón viendo los dibujos, vuelve a la cama y descansa un rato.

~ ¿Qué le has dado?

~ Cereales y leche – le dije volviendo a empujarle a la cama. Creo que se quedó quieto dos segundos.

~ ¿Y si tiene más hambre? Iré a comprobarlo

~ ¿tienes algún problema con quedarte a solas conmigo? – le pregunté de golpe y se giró a mirarme.

~ No – me dijo muy seguro.

~ ¿te ocurre algo últimamente conmigo? Porque estás más escurridizo que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir…

~ No me ocurre nada – me dijo sonrojándose y entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¡_Se estaba acostumbrando a estar conmigo_! Le daba vergüenza estar conmigo desde aquel día que había dicho que me quería. ¡_Era tan tierno y dulce_! No pude evitar reírme al darme cuenta y es que él jamás volvería a decirme esas palabras, pero yo quería escucharlas.

Me levanté de la cama hasta donde estaba él y le cogí de la cintura besándole mientras caminaba un poco hacia adelante empujándole a él hasta que se chocó contra la mesa del escritorio. No se dio ni cuenta de lo que yo planeaba hasta que escuchó el ruido de las esposas cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas a la espalda.

~ ¿Pero qué narices?

~ Shh, calla y obedece – le dije de forma morbosa y es que si algo le tocaba las narices a Jellal… era tener que obedecerme, así que estaba claro… que hoy se iba a fastidiar, porque no pensaba dejar que volviera a tomar el control sobre mí.

Dejé a Jellal sentado encima de la mesa mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones una caja oscura que él miró con algo de incertidumbre. Saqué un bote de lubricante de ella y la dejé encima de la mesa haciendo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

~ Ni se te ocurra – me dijo todo serio – está Romeo en el salón.

~ Y estamos en el segundo piso con un cerrojo en la puerta, si no gritas muy alto ni se enterará – le dije sonriendo.

Tenía claro que hoy era el día, conocía todas sus zonas erógenas, le conocía perfectamente, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sabía cómo besarle para excitarle y estaba decidido, a que sería hoy el día en que Jellal por fin se sometería a mí, porque de esta, no se olvidaría en la vida y sé que me la querría devolver, pero por el momento, hoy sería completamente mío, tendría que aprender a dejarse dominar y lo iba a aprender… por las buenas o por las malas, yo también sabía dominar cuando me lo proponía.

Me arrodillé frente a él para tener su miembro cerca de mi cara pero en vez de ir hacia él, me dediqué a besar la cara interna de sus muslos cerca de sus genitales, porque sé que le encantaba esa zona, era muy sensible para él y desde luego… cuando le vi tumbarse en la mesa y gemir insultándome, había dado en el clavo.

~ Sigue insultando todo lo que quieras – le dije – sólo quiero escuchar una única cosa de ti y no pararé hasta que la digas.

~ ¿Qué quieres oír? – me preguntó.

~ Adivínalo – le dije sonriendo.

Besé sus piernas y jugué a lamer su miembro mientras continuaba hacia arriba recorriendo su abdomen con suaves besos hasta llegar a sus pezones. Me encantaba porque su espalda se encorvaba y encima no podía tocarme por tener las manos apresadas en las esposas. Escuché muchos insultos de su parte y es que eso de estar a mi merced completamente… no le gustaba nada, aunque se excitaba mucho más rápido que cuando él dominaba.

Me centré en su miembro hasta excitarlo, hasta que cogió la erección que buscaba y entonces unté mis manos con el lubricante y lo repartí por su miembro sacando algo de la caja anterior. Jellal intentó ver qué era lo que estaba sacando, aunque lo oculté de su vista.

Empecé a poner uno de mis juguetes sexuales favoritos y que no había utilizado aún con Jellal, un anillo. Entró suave por su miembro gracias al lubricante y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

~ Ni se te ocurra, quítamelo – me ordenó.

~ Jellal… no eres tú quien manda hoy, soy yo y no lo quitaré hasta que escuche lo que quiero oír – le recordé.

~ ¿Qué narices quieres escuchar? Métemela –dijo por decir algo.

~ No – le dije sonriendo.

~ Tú mandas – comentó y aquello me sorprendió.

~ Esa no está mal, pero sigue siendo no – le dije.

~ Vete a paseo – me dijo enfadado

~ Uffff a este paso vas a tenerlo puesto mucho rato Jellal – le sonreí.

Lamí de nuevo su miembro excitándole y aprovechándome de que no iba a correrse, porque con el anillo allí, iba a retrasárselo mucho, iba a morirse de las ganas de correrse, al final, acabaría pidiéndomelo con tal de que dejase que se corriera.

Le besé sin lengua, juntando mis labios a los suyos, jugando con ellos, dando mordiscos suaves, lamiéndolos con mi lengua y rozándolos con dulzura volviéndole loco. De él sólo escuchaba un susurro de "te voy a matar" o "me las pagarás" pero yo sólo podía sonreír al tenerle a mi merced.

Jugué con su miembro todo lo que pude mientras preparaba su entrada y sabía que estaba demasiado excitado, si no fuera por el anillo, haría rato que se habría corrido, pero ahí estaba aguantando como un campeón sin decir las palabras que yo quería y es que dominar a Jellal no era cuestión de cinco minutos, era un trabajo duro.

Me coloqué yo otro anillo, aunque un poco diferente, porque éste, llevaba vibración incorporada. Entré en él y gimió como nunca le había visto hacer, sentía la vibración dentro de él y casi me suplicaba ahora que le quitara el anillo para que pudiera correrse, pero no pensaba hacerlo hasta oírle decir lo que quería.

~ Córrete en mí – me gritó y yo seguí moviéndome dentro de él con la vibración en marcha indicándole que tampoco era eso – Fóllame, lléname entero – decía ahora en su desesperación por que le dejase irse ya – Te quiero – soltó a grito y me sorprendí – te amo, te deseo, ¡_joder_! Déjame correrme de una maldita vez – me gritó y sonreí, todo lo que quería, era escucharle decir que me quería.

~ Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo – le solté de golpe y él alucinó

~ ¿Qué? – me gritó entre gemidos.

~ Vive conmigo – le dije

~ Oh por dios, Loke… quítame eso ya, no aguanto más.

Tal y como le quité el anillo, se corrió de la excitación que llevaba y me hizo irme a mí también. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos encima de la mesa y le quité las esposas para que no le hicieran daño. ¡_Menos mal que estaba tan reventado que no podía moverse para estrangularme_!

~ ¿Ibas enserio? – me preguntó

~ Completamente ¿Ibas tú enserio con lo de que me quieres? – le pregunté.

~ Completamente – me dijo sonrojándose.

~ ¿Qué te parece una ducha? – le pregunté

~ Pues… me parece que será la primera ducha desde que vivo contigo – me dijo y me sorprendí.

~ ¿Eso es que te vienes a vivir conmigo? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – me dijo sonriendo – pero ésta me la vas a pagar – me comentó levantándose de la mesa y viniendo hasta mí para quitarme el anillo que llevaba yo aún puesto.


	100. Chapter 100: No te quiero

Gray Fullbuster POV

Cuando hoy me desperté, lo primero que pensé fue en que tenía que arreglar este maldito problema de la herencia. Quizá podría decir simplemente que no quería la herencia y ya está, pero no, no quería tomar el camino fácil, principalmente porque nos habíamos ganado el derecho a tenerla, teníamos un padre al que todos preferíamos tal y como estaba ahora, muerto, pero teníamos derecho después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar desde que nacimos, a tener acceso a su dinero, nos lo merecíamos, nos lo debía, así que no podía simplemente negarme, era algo nuestro y desde luego, iba a pelear por ello.

Sentí los brazos de Natsu agarrarse a mi cintura y no pude evitar sonreír al notar sus labios besar con suavidad mi cuello poniéndome la piel de carne de gallina. Me encantaban sus caricias, siempre conseguía hacerme temblar de placer, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, provocarme.

~ Natsu… hoy tengo un día muy liado – le dije.

~ Si, conmigo –me dijo sonriendo – porque te recuerdo que hoy no está Romeo en casa

~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molestaba?

~ Es un encanto de chico, pero que lo tenga su madre – me dijo sonriendo mientras me besaba el cuello haciéndome reír a mí – yo no quiero niños hasta… después de las once, cuando te haya hecho mío – me aclaró haciendo que me riera.

Me giré para besarle y es que Natsu tenía cada idea… mira que decirme que nada de niños hasta las once… ni que pudiera tirar de casa a los niños hasta que él quisiera, menos mal que no teníamos pensado tener ninguno en bastante tiempo y Romeo se había marchado con Jellal, porque así podía aprovechar con Natsu todo lo que quisiera.

~ Me quedaría todo el día contigo en la cama – le susurré a Natus y éste volvió a besarme con suavidad.

~ Hazlo entonces – me dijo sonriendo – pospondremos esa reunión para más adelante.

~ No puedo, es importante, lo sabes – le comenté.

~ ¿Qué vas a hacer al final? – Me preguntó – no puedes casarte, no con esa chica, que puede que sea simpática pero no soy yo – me sonrió.

~ Lo sé, sólo voy a hablar, te lo prometo.

~ Vale – me dijo volviendo a besarme.

~ ¿Me acompañarás al bar? – le pregunté sabiendo que hoy no trabajaba.

~ Si quieres – me dijo sonriendo y acercándome más a él para volver a besar mi cuello y mi oreja.

~ De verdad Natsu… que no puedes estarte quieto – le comenté

~ ¿Contigo en mi cama? Jamás – sonrió.

Ambos jugamos un rato en la cama aunque realmente no hicimos nada, nos vestimos, desayunamos y salimos hacia el bar dónde había quedado con Juvia. Cuando llegamos allí, aún no podía ver a Juvia, así que pedimos un par de cafés y nos sentamos una de las mesas a esperar. Estaba aburrido, supongo que yo había llegado pronto y puede… que ella se hubiera perdido un poco también, porque no llegaba.

Estaba tan aburrido viendo a Natsu tomándose su café mientras leía las noticias en el periódico, que no pude remediar que se me ocurriera algo, como sacar el pie de la zapatilla y colocarlo sensualmente y con delicadeza sobre el miembro de Natsu mientras movía mi pie en él.

Se sobresaltó un poco Natsu, pero al verme tan tranquilo sentado y con una sonrisa juguetona, empezó a reírse dejando el periódico a un lado mientras me miraba y metía una de sus manos hacia mi pie acariciando mis dedos, aunque yo seguía moviendo el pie dándole placer a él.

~ De verdad que no puedo sacarte de casa – me dijo sonriendo - ¿No ves que pueden pillarnos?

~ ¿Y? – le pregunté con una sonrisa - ¿No te excita más eso?, si no quieres que nos pillen… no gimas muy alto – le sonreí y él me sonrió a mí.

~ El que va a gemir de los dos, eres tú, Gray – me comentó y me sorprendí cuando noté como abría un poco su bragueta y colaba los dedos de mi pie por ella tocando así su miembro.

~ ¿Vas enserio? – le pregunté

~ Tú eras el que quería jugar – me sonrió – pues hagámoslo

No podía creerme que Natsu aceptara tan rápido, de verdad que se estaba volviendo incluso más juguetón de lo que yo era y eso ya era decir… porque yo hablaba de estas cosas con mi hermano y creo… que mi hermano no había nada que no hubiera hecho.

Al fintal, tras tanto juego en la mesa, acabamos en el servicio empotrándonos sin mucho control por las paredes. Natsu hasta había empezado a quitarme la camiseta. Diría que fue él, pero es que para cuando él me estaba quitando la camiseta, yo ya hacía unos segundos que se la había quitado y es que… me apetecía mucho hacerlo con él, me daba igual si era el servicio de un bar y que cualquiera pudiera entrar, más morbo habría por la intriga de si alguien nos pillaba o no.

De verdad… que creo que la influencia de Jellal no era nada buena, ¡_pero era divertido_! Desde que hablaba con él o me iba a tomar cafés a su casa ¡_porque para algo era mi hermano_! Yo me había vuelto algo más impulsivo, quizá había empezado también a sacar algo de carácter que antes no tenía, pero no me quejaba absolutamente ni un poco, porque aunque sabía la mala influencia que era Jellal, era un gran hermano.

Sentí las manos de Natsu sobre mi trasero impulsándome para subirme en la encimera del lavamanos sin dejar de besarme el cuello. Envolví mis dedos entre su cabello sonriendo, cogiéndolo con fuerza para separarle del cuello y me miró sonriendo. Le besé con pasión y es que creo… que quizá me excitaba también un poco eso de dominarle en algunas ocasiones, de conseguir que hiciera lo que yo quería ¡_Jellal era una mala influencia_! Quedaba claro ahora.

Natsu seguía acariciándome la espalda, seguía acariciando mi pecho y aunque aún tenía cogido su cabello entre mis dedos, se impulsó hacia delante para besar y lamer mi torso, para saborear mis pezones mientras yo gemía y le pedía que no se parase y es que, me encantaba que lo hiciera, me encantaban sus besos suaves por mi abdomen y mi pecho, en realidad de él me gustaba todo.

Sus ágiles manos ya estaban quitando el cinturón de mi pantalón mientras yo intentaba devolver mi respiración a la mayor normalidad posible. La mano de Natsu se colocó en mi pecho empujándome para que apoyase la espalda contra el espejo mientras bajaba un poco mi pantalón y metía mi miembro en su boca lamiéndolo con tal maestría, que me fue imposible no jadear.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, nos sorprendimos los dos al ver a una chica de cabello azul mirándonos demasiado asombrada hasta para moverse, se había paralizado y se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate al ver a Natsu con mi miembro en su mano y mirándola.

~ Lo siento – dijo de golpe saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

~ ¿No era esa la chica de la fotografía? ¿Esa con la que habíamos quedado? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ Sí – le dije – joder, pues empezamos bien – le comenté a un Natsu que empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

~ Bueno… creo que le acabo de dejar claro, que Gray Fullbuster tiene dueño.

~ ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un objeto al que utilizar? ¿algo que puede tener dueño?

~ Sí – me dijo Natsu - ¿Tengo que marcar mi territorio para que nadie se te acerqué o salimos a hablar con la pobre chica? – me preguntó besándome con dulzura.

~ Salimos –le dije.

Nos volvimos a vestir y salimos hacia nuestra mesa donde estaba la pobre chica sentada, esperando y con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y es que… claro pillarnos así no creo que hubiera sido algo que se olvidase fácilmente.

~ Hola, Gray Fullbuster – le dije tendiéndole la mano aunque ella dudó si aceptarla o no, al final lo hizo – él es Natsu Dragneel – Natsu le saludó desde la distancia con una sonrisa.

~ Juvia Loxar – me dijo con una suave voz y no parecía para nada… mala chica, aunque a mí me sonaba mucho esa chica.

~ ¿Nos conocemos? – le pregunté, porque de verdad que me sonaba y ella pareció alegrarse.

~ Claro que sí Gray – Sama –me dijo de golpe y aluciné por la forma en que me llamaba – íbamos juntos al colegio, usted siempre iba solo y se pasaba el día estudiando, quizá por eso nunca se fijó en mí.

~ Oh… lo siento entonces, pero no lo recuerdo, toda esa etapa de mi vida la tengo bastante confusa – me disculpé – bueno… ¿Estabas informada del trato?

~ Algo así – me comunicó – Silver hizo ese acuerdo con mi padre cuando pensaron en fusionar las dos empresas.

~ ¿No hay forma de poder obtener las herencias sin tener que casarnos? – le pregunté

~ Me temo que no, lo planearon así.

~ Verás, no tengo nada en tu contra, eres una chica preciosa y pareces muy simpática, con un carisma único, pero es que no puedo casarme contigo, estoy enamorado de otra persona – le comenté.

~ Lo sé, lo he visto – nos comunicó cuando Natsu intentó disimular la risa por la escenita del baño.

~ ¿Qué podemos hacer? Necesito la herencia.

~ En realidad mi padre también me está utilizando un poco y aunque siempre he sentido algo por usted, me alegro de que encontrase a la persona adecuada a quien amar, porque siempre parecía muy sólo y triste cuando vivía en Estados Unidos – me comentó – quizá tenga un plan para poder arrebatarles las empresas a nuestros padres.

~ Si tienes un plan, me gustaría escucharlo, porque estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener esa herencia.

Juvia me contó su brillante plan y es que al parecer, ella tampoco estaba nada conforme con la decisión de su padre ni de cómo llevaba la empresa. Ella había estudiado negocios y quería llevar la empresa, pero su padre no la soltaba, así que al final, acabamos teniendo el mismo objetivo, arrebatarles las empresas y haríamos lo que hiciera falta, aunque Natsu al escuchar el plan dudó un poco sobre él.


	101. Chapter 101: Matrimonio

Juvia Loxar POV

Había llegado ayer de Estados Unidos y lo primero que ocurrió cuando llegué al hotel donde se hospedaba mi padre, fue discutir con él, porque como siempre, José quería que me casara con Gray ¡_Cosa que no me disgustaba porque le conocía y siempre estuve enamorada de él_! Pero tampoco quería forzarle a hacer algo así, él tenía su vida y había pasado tanto tiempo, que estaba segura de que él ya ni siquiera me reconocería.

~ ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas como están papá? No nos hace falta esa fusión

~ Sería algo muy ventajoso para la empresa esa fusión, así que debes casarte con él, ya está todo programado y planeado.

~ ¿Leíste mi informe? – le pregunté – te escribí una gran lista de términos para mejorar la empresa – le comenté.

~ No son más que un montón de tonterías, aún te falta mucha experiencia para llegar a controlar bien una empresa de este tamaño, por el momento, cásate con él, es la forma en que mejor nos ayudas.

~ ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un negocio? ¿Sólo sirvo para casarme y servir a un hombre?

~ Hija… no te lo tomes a mal, pero es una función muy importante, nos dará mucho dinero si conseguimos esto.

Me fastidiaba mucho que mi padre pensara así de mí, en la niña que debía estar supeditada a un hombre, yo era independiente, me había valido por mi misma en la universidad, había estudiado para poder llevar la empresa y mi padre no veía nada de lo que yo hacía, seguía viéndome como la chica frágil que necesitaba un hombre en su vida y no era así, yo era fuerte ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué no me daba el control de la empresa? Mis ideas eran buenas, podía llevar esta revista a lo más alto sin tener que casarme.

Mi padre ni siquiera me escuchaba y se había marchado a seguir haciendo pactos y acuerdos, seguramente con Purehito que estaba también por la ciudad tratando de convencer a Gray de que me tomara en matrimonio. Mentiría si dijera que no quería casarme con él, porque fue y era el amor de mi vida, pero no quería que se casara conmigo obligado, eso sólo nos traería desgracias en el matrimonio, yo quería que se enamorase de mí antes de casarnos y si eso no era posible, lo mejor era dejar el acuerdo aquí, porque no quería meterme en ningún problema, no nos hacía falta, la empresa era fuerte de por si.

El pacto con mi padre y que ya estaba firmado ante notario, era que me traspasaba toda la empresa a mí sí me casaba con Gray Fullbuster. Quería la empresa, quería que fuera mía para poder hacer lo que quisiera en ella, quería que mi padre desapareciera de mi camino y me dejase a mí actuar, porque podía llevarla más alto de lo que ya era, estaba segura de ello.

Aquel día me quedé en casa y es que mi padre tampoco me permitía salir, me trataba como una niña que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, una niña pequeña a la que debía proteger las veinticuatro horas del día, no se daba cuenta de que había crecido, que ya no era esa niña que le miraba con admiración, ahora tomaba mis decisiones y mi primera decisión, fue aceptar quedar con Gray para el día siguiente tras haber recibido su llamada y me dio igual si él estaba de acuerdo o no.

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien, pero porque estaba muy nerviosa, quería ver a Gray, quería saber cómo le fue en la vida, quería ver lo guapo que se había vuelto tras tantos años sin verle, quería saber muchas cosas de él.

Por la mañana me duché y me arreglé con un vestido y un abrigo azul, porque hoy hacía algo de frío. Salí a la calle para ver que el cielo estaba encapotado, seguramente esta tarde llovería, pero no me importaba, me gustaba la lluvia, me gustaba mojarme bajo ella, sentir las gotas caer en mi cuerpo ¡_quizá era algo rara_! Pero no me importaba, era lo que me gustaba y estaba muy convencida de las cosas.

Japón me gustaba como ciudad, de hecho, teníamos una sede de la revista aquí y aunque muchas veces le pedí a mi padre que me diera la dirección de ésta sede, él se negó, como siempre hacía cuando yo proponía algo, porque mis opiniones nunca le interesaban, estaba segura de que ni siquiera había leído mi propuesta.

Me perdí por la ciudad, por suerte había estudiado japonés, bueno… no por suerte, fue voluntario cuando decidí que quería hacerme cargo de la empresa de Japón, aunque luego no lo consiguiera por mandato de mi padre. La verdad es que todo el mundo me veía como la niña rica y pija, la hija del jefe, pero yo no era así, nadie se molestaba en conocerme un poco y yo tenía muchas más cosas que ofrecer que una cara bonita y ser buena en labores de la casa, yo quería ser una dura ejecutiva, podía llevar la empresa y lo sabía.

Cuando conseguí llegar al bar tras preguntar a veinte mil personas ¡claro que exageraba con la cifra! El camarero me indicó la mesa donde iba a tener lugar mi encuentro de "negocios", pero cuando llegué, no había nadie. Me quité el abrigo dejándolo en la silla y me senté un rato, aunque no venían. Al final acabé decidiendo que iría un segundo al aseo mientras hacía tiempo y retocaría mi maquillaje.

Toqué la puerta y abrí, el pestillo no estaba puesto así que pensé que estaba vacío, no esperé encontrarme de frente a un chico de cabello extrañamente rosa chupándole el miembro a… ¡_A Gray_! ¿Qué narices era esto? Si dijera ahora mismo que la escena no me excitaba, mentía, porque me excitó y creo que a ellos también les excitó un poco eso de ser pillados, aunque se sorprendieron también.

Me disculpé y salí de allí con rapidez apoyando la espalda en la puerta y empezando a reírme ¡_De verdad que la escena me daba risa_! Sentía haberles pillado… o quizá no, porque no olvidaría esa escena en mi vida.

Volví a mi sitio y cuando ambos salieron ya arreglados, prefería no mirarles por la vergüenza que me daba haberles pillado en esas condiciones, con los pantalones por los tobillos.

Aunque Gray me explicó todo lo que ocurría, a mí ya me había quedado claro con la escenita del baño, de que aquel chico y él, eran algo más que amigos, más por los jadeos que pegaban los dos antes de ser pillados.

Le expliqué a Gray mi plan y es que era muy simple, darles lo que querían para quedarnos con la empresa, casarnos aunque no como ellos planeaban por todo lo alto, para que la gente se enterase, el contrato era casarnos, no decía nada de que la gente tuviera que enterarse, así que planteamos una boda por lo civil, rápida y en secreto, ni siquiera me hacía falta un vestido, sólo necesitábamos los papeles y tras presentarlos en la empresa como que el acuerdo estaba realizado, divorciarnos, él se quedaba su empresa y yo la mía aunque con una buena amistad y por supuesto… luego podíamos fusionarlas si queríamos, porque serían nuestras y no de nuestros padres o en su caso… de su abuelo.

Gray aceptó rapidísimo tras mirar un par de veces a Natsu que dudaba algo de eso de que su novio se casara con otra, pero al final accedió. Decidimos hacerlo cuanto antes y fuimos al ayuntamiento a pedir vez para el matrimonio. No tenían ¡_Qué típico_! Pero lo arreglé con unos cuantos billetes ¡Algo había aprendido de mi padre!

Me puse muy nerviosa cuando me comentaron que debía besar a Gray y realmente… cuando lo hizo, yo no paraba de pensar que Natsu iba a matarme por esto, pero no lo hizo y también habría mentido si dijera que no me gustaba su forma de besar, porque era impresionante, besaba muy bien.

Desde luego no fue mi boda deseada… ni vestí de blanco, ni era el novio perfecto para mí, ni él estaba enamorado, pero puestos a que mi padre quisiera controlarme la vida, iba a darle una gran muestra de rebeldía y de independencia, porque iba a demostrarle, que no era la niña pequeña que él acostumbraba a ver en mí.

Aquella misma tarde, entregué los papeles en la empresa y por supuesto… pasaron todas las acciones e incluso la dirección a mí, porque el contrato se había cumplido como pedían. Estaba contenta porque tenía la empresa, aunque no un esposo, porque él se volvió con Natsu a su casa y yo al hotel, desde luego ni luna de miel ni nada, todo era un convenio.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, la alegría se esfumó de mi cara cuando recibí el bofetón de mi padre por la estupidez que había hecho, pero a mí me daba igual, la empresa de José era mía, la empresa de Purehito era de Gray y ambos… la llevaríamos lejos, porque ya habíamos acordado la fusión dejando al margen a todo el mundo, ahora éramos nosotros los directores y haríamos lo que quisiéramos.


	102. Chapter 102: Nueva identidad

Ultear Milkovich POV

Habían pasado meses desde el incidente de Jellal, mi hermanastro Gray se había ido a vivir con Natsu y yo… yo había estado muy ocupada todos estos meses cuidando de Jackal, porque estuvo grave, incluso se quedó en coma unos días tras el accidente y aunque al principio, todos habían venido a verle, luego sugerí que era mejor decir que había muerto, así que empezaron a alejarse para no levantar sospechas, nadie comentó nada aunque por teléfono me preguntaban por él y su estado de salud.

Jackal poco a poco fue recuperándose y cuando despertó, me alegré mucho, en parte él había salvado al hermano biológico de mi hermanastro y eso era digno de mención. Sabía que era de la mafia pero también sabía que quería cambiar, así que cuando me dijo de crearle una identidad falsa, lo hice con ayuda de Meredy.

Todos aquellos meses, Jackal y yo hablamos de muchas cosas aunque para todo el mundo, él había muerto, incluso para su familia, porque quiso romper lazos con todo el mundo, no quería volver a la mafia, quería ser normal y tenía la opción ahora con su nueva identidad.

En todo este tiempo, Jackal me había contado cosas sobre Jellal y me había dicho lo enamorado que estaba de él aunque era su amor imposible y es que de verdad que lo era, porque Loke y él estaban más unidos que nunca. De todas formas, últimamente decía estar sintiendo cosas por otra persona y yo supuse que o hablaba de alguna enfermera o incluso hablaba de mí, no sabía que pensar porque yo no quería nada en este momento, sólo estaba concentrada en encontrar a mi hijo.

Hoy me había sentado en una de las sillas al lado de la camilla de Jackal mientras revisaba documentos sobre el caso de mi hijo, quería saber dónde le habían llevado, con qué familias había estado, todo lo que pudiera ser relevante para encontrarle. La mano de Jackal me sorprendió cuando cogió los documentos y me los quitó de las manos.

~ ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? – me preguntó – necesitas descansar.

~ Lo haré cuando encuentre a mi hijo.

~ No, tienes que hacerlo ahora, no puedes pensar con claridad si no descansas bien, ven, te hago un hueco – me dijo apartándose un poco en la camilla.

Dudé un momento si tumbarme allí con él o no, al final y tras mucha insistencia de Jackal, accedí para que se callase un rato y me dejara tranquila. Me tumbé a su lado y pasó el brazo por mi nuca cogiendo mi hombro y acercándome hacia su pecho.

~ Descansa – me dijo

~ ¿Crees que le encontraré? – le pregunté.

~ Estoy seguro de ello – me dijo – pero necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando.

~ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se lo ha llevado?

~ No lo sé – me dijo – pero estará bien, estoy seguro, lo encontraremos. Meredy ya lo está buscando.

~ Lo sé, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo… podría estar en cualquier parte ¿Y si no sabe quién es? ¿Y si piensa cuando le encuentre que le abandoné?

~ No lo hará, porque para eso le explicarás todo lo que ocurrió – me dijo – la gente se aclara hablando.

~ ¿Cómo entraste en la mafia?

~ No entré, ya nací dentro – me dijo – mi familia pertenece al clan, así que… ya estaba en la mafia incluso antes de que pensaran en tenerme – me sonrió – pero ya estoy fuera, gracias a ti y tu gran idea de darme por muerto y cambiar mi identidad.

~ Tus tatuajes te delatan.

~ No se ven – me dijo – supongo que tendré que tener cuidado a partir de ahora con quien me quito la ropa – me sonrió – no vaya a ser que me descubran – aunque… creo que he encontrado la persona que llevaba toda la vida buscando – me dijo apartando uno de los mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla y me sentí extraña, extraña pero a la vez bien, hacía tanto tiempo que no dejaba que nadie me acariciase, que nadie me tocase, desde lo de Silver, no había vuelto a estar con nadie, no me lo había permitido yo misma y ahora estaba dejando que este chico me acariciase la mejilla.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo su calidez y es que era tan reconfortante sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ti, tras haberme abandonado en aquel hospital, Jackal había sido el único que me había visto tal y como era realmente. Sentí su respiración en mi mejilla y supe que se estaba acercando a mí, supe que quería besarme y yo ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía, porque llevaba diez años sin besar a nadie. Por un momento… lo deseé, quería volver a saber lo que se sentía.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con una gran ternura, sólo rozaron mientras sentía como su labio inferior intentaba levantar el mío superior abriéndome un poco la boca. Lo hice, seguí su juego, abrí un poco dejándole coger mi labio inferior con dulzura. Besaba tan lento, tan calmado que creí que me iba a desmayar allí mismo, porque estaba siendo tan tierno y delicado, como si supiera que necesitaba calma en mi vida, como si él mismo sintiera que tenía miedo y quisiera ir despacio.

Su lengua paseó por mi labio inferior y sonrió cuando abrí un poco más dejando que se colase dentro con calma, buscando mi lengua que parecía haberse acobardado, pero que él encontró para saludarla. No puedo negar que me gustaba Jackal, su forma de ser me encantaba pero no podía corresponderle, quería buscar a mi hijo, quería encontrarle y tenía que poner todas mis ganas e intenciones en eso, no tenía tiempo para chicos.

Me separé un poco de él y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla justo cuando él la limpiaba con su pulgar. Me miraba fijamente y no me dejó apartar la mirada de la suya, me retuvo la cabeza con su mano haciendo que siguiera mirándole.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ No – le dije llorando – no puedo hacer esto, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo.

~ Lo sé – me dijo – pero nadie ha dicho que tengas que hacerlo sola, puedo ayudarte, déjame ayudarte.

~ Tú no querrías una madre soltera – le dije – ya tengo un crío.

~ Y lo querré como si fuera mío – me dijo – te lo prometo, pero no me alejes de ti, sé que has sentido lo mismo que yo cuando te he besado. Te gusto y yo me estoy enamorando de ti.

~ ¿Te gustan las causas perdidas? – le pregunté sonriendo al recordar que le gustaba Jellal cuando casi lo matan y ahora yo… con una vida complicada tras habérmela destrozado Silver.

~ Es muy probable – me dijo sonriendo – Venga Ul, dame la oportunidad, puedo hacerte feliz, a ti y a tu hijo. Lo encontraré para ti esté donde esté si es lo que deseas, tiraré de contactos, haré lo que haga falta para dar con él. Conocía muy bien a Silver, sé por dónde se movía, puedo localizar a tu hijo. Confía en mí

~ Vale – le dije al final

~ ¿Eso es que me das una oportunidad?

~ Sí, pero por favor… con paciencia – me dijo – hace demasiado tiempo que no he estado con nadie.

~ Sí, tranquila – me dijo – no te haría daño jamás.

Esa semana Jackal se comportó como el novio perfecto y realmente… me estaba enamorando de él. Cuando salió del hospital tras su alta médica, se vino a mi casa y mi sorpresa fue cuando al llegar, encontré en el contestador dos llamadas, una de Gray diciendo que habían localizado a mi hijo y una segunda, de Jellal aclarándome que lo tenían ellos en su casa viviendo hasta que pudiera recogerlo.

Cogí el teléfono con rapidez y marqué a casa de Loke, porque Jellal había dicho que llamase allí ¡Desde luego estos dos eran un caso! Les dejaba unas semanas solos y se iban a vivir juntos, pero con las locuras que hacían, no me extrañaba para nada aunque imaginaba que su casa debía ser la bomba, dos del equipo de asalto viviendo juntos… eso tenía que verlo algún día, no habrían dejado ni una esquina de la casa sin probar y más conociendo a Jellal.

Quedamos en casa de ambos y Jackal se empeñó en acompañarme, algo que no le impedí. Estaba tan nerviosa para conducir, que tuvo que conducir Jackal por miedo a que tuviera un accidente mientras iba hacia allí. Cuando llegamos a casa de Loke y la puerta empezó a abrirse, mi corazón iba a desbocarse, quería verle, tenía miedo de lo que pensara de mí, pero quería ver a mi hijo, quería abrazarle.

Jellal abrió la puerta y me indicó con la mano el sofá de enfrente donde estaba mi hijo sentado viendo la televisión, aunque se giró enseguida a verme y se puso de pie. Jackal sonrió a Jellal y éste acabó abrazándole dándole las gracias por parar el disparo que iba hacia él mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Jackal le comentó a Jellal que ahora trabajaba en mi empresa de detectives privados y creo… que ambos entendieron claramente con esa información y que encima hubiera venido a acompañarme, que entre él y yo, pasaba algo.

Romeo se había quedado paralizado en el sitio mirándome y yo no sabía por dónde empezar, ni que hacer, sé que estaba llorando al verle frente a mí, pero no sabía cómo explicarle todo, no sabía cómo tratarle tras diez años sin haberle visto. Fue él quien se lanzó corriendo a mis brazos y me agaché abrazándole con fuerza, porque era mi pequeño, mi niño, el que tanto había estado buscando y ahora estaba entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Por fin las cosas en mi vida mejoraban, Gray estaba bien y había encontrado a su familia de verdad, mi hermano Lyon pagaría por todo en la cárcel, Silver no volvería a molestar a nadie y yo recuperaba a mi hijo y volvía a encontrar el amor en la persona que menos esperaba, Jackal. Ahora creía firmemente en que la vida me daba la segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, volvía a casa con mi familia.


	103. Chapter 103: Fallecimiento

Jellal Fernándes POV

Me desperté sobresaltado por una sencilla razón, tuve una pesadilla, pero no una normal, no, estaba soñando con mi madre y sabía que no era una pesadilla como tal, porque yo quería a mi madre, pero soñar con ella sólo lo hice una vez en mi vida y fue justo antes de caer enferma, así que hoy, cuando soñé de nuevo con ella, supe que algo iba mal. Quise despertar a Loke pero la cama estaba vacía, ¡Trabajaba hoy! Se me había olvidado que hoy tenía turno de mañana, así que miré el reloj, eran las seis y media de la madrugada, normal que Loke no estuviera, entraba a las seis a trabajar, ya estaba en su turno.

Me acosté en la cama de nuevo mirando el techo, intentando mentalizarme de que todo estaba bien, sólo era un sueño, nada más. Cuando sonó el teléfono de casa, aquello sí terminó de asustarme y más cuando al cogerlo, escuché la voz de Wendy ¡Sabía que soñar con mi madre no era buen presagio! Siempre ocurría algo cuando soñaba con ella. Al parecer había caído enferma, más de lo que ya estaba, así que llamé a la base para dejarle el mensaje a la recepcionista, comentándole que debía irme y le dijera a Loke cuando regresara del aviso al que habían asistido, que me volvía al pueblo unos días.

Recogí las cosas, algo de ropa que metí de mala forma en una mochila pequeña y el neceser. Busqué mi cartera y salí al jardín de la… ahora mi casa, ¡_aunque seguía siendo la casa de Loke_! Fui a coger mi coche del garaje cuando descubrí que no estaba, porque claro, el coche de Loke estaba en el taller y me había comentado que se llevaba mi coche para ir al trabajo. Cuando le dije que no me gustaban los deportivos era por algo, seguían sin gustarme, al final siempre acababa cogiendo mi todoterreno.

Qué había que ir a comprar, mi coche porque tenía maletero, que había que ir a trabajar, mi coche que consumía menos, que hacíamos excursiones… mi coche porque entraba en cualquier lado, para algo era un todoterreno, pero claro… Loke tuvo que comprarse su deportivo sin espacio y poco práctico que consumía como mil demonios.

Volví a entrar en la casa y pedí un taxi, al menos iría a la estación de trenes y compraría un billete allí, porque tenía que irme ya. El taxi no tardó en llegar y le pedí que me llevase a la estación, pagué al llegar y bajé corriendo en dirección a las taquillas. En los monitores ponía que salía en menos de diez minutos, así que corrí con la mochila a la espalda hacia la taquilla ¡_Había una cola inmensa_! ¿Es que tenía hoy al mundo en mi contra? El tren salía en diez minutos y no sé si me daba tiempo.

Cuando iba a tocarme el turno después de casi cinco minutos allí de pie en la cola, alguien me sacó de la fila cogiéndome del brazo y me sorprendí al ver a Loke con todo el equipo puesto. La gente nos miraba, pero era normal, venía con el uniforme de la policía de élite y me estaba sacando a mí de la cola, la gente creería que ocurría algo.

~ Vamos – me dijo – te llevo yo

~ ¿Y el trabajo?

~ Para asuntos familiares tengo días libres, se supone que eres mi pareja, si algo te afecta puedes contar conmigo. Me han dado el recado y Laxus me ha mandado a casa a por ti, claro que no esperaba que te fueras tan rápido –me comunicó - ¿Prefieres coger el tren o te llevo yo en el coche?

~ Prefiero el coche, es más rápido – le dije.

~ Pues vamos

~ ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa?

~ Tú conduces y yo me cambio en el coche – me dijo sonriendo.

Conduje yo la mitad del camino y le dejé la otra mitad a Loke. Podía haber hecho yo todo el camino conduciendo, pero me ponía tan nervioso a medida que íbamos acercándonos, que Loke acabó pidiéndome que me detuviera en el arcén que iba a coger él el coche.

Cuando llegamos, Wendy salió a saludarnos y nos comentó que el médico estaba con mi madre, pero estaba grave, no creían que fuera a superarlo. Era algo que yo ya me temía desde que Silver entró en su vida, algo que ya temía desde que la abandonó, algo que temía desde que le diagnosticaron su enfermedad y sobre todo… algo que temía desde que esta mañana soñara con ella.

Esa tarde estuve con ella y sólo salí del cuarto para cenar. Cuando volví de la cena, Loke estaba hablando con ella y eso me extrañó, porque desde que había llegado, me había tratado como Mystogan, pero Loke no se había cortado, le había dicho que él era el novio de Jellal, tal cual.

Me preocupé al principio y aunque quise decirle de todo a Loke, entré despacio cuando vi a mi madre sonreír y preguntarle cosas de mí. Loke miró hacia atrás para verme y me senté a su lado viendo a mi madre, que esta vez y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… me llamó por mi nombre de verdad mientras se disculpaba por no haberse dado cuenta todo este tiempo, pero era algo normal, su enfermedad era así, ella no tenía la culpa.

Loke le contó con una sonrisa que trabajábamos juntos, que era un cabezón y un mandón y que me había pedido ir a vivir juntos, la mayoría de cosas que preguntó mi madre fueron sobre nosotros y Loke se lo pasó en grande contando anécdotas graciosas de las cosas que nos habían pasado viviendo juntos o en el trabajo, porque realmente… reconocía que tenía un carácter endemoniado y Loke aguantaba mucho, pero al escucharlo de su boca con aquella sonrisa, hasta a mí me dio gracia la forma en que contaba mi carácter y sé que yo no era fácil, menos para la convivencia.

Lo que me dejó claro Loke con todo aquello, era cuanto me quería, porque yo le amaba y sé que era difícil convivir, pero éramos el uno para el otro. Loke hasta llegó a contarle nuestro primer beso y me reí por aquello, porque ahora me reía de todo lo que habíamos vivido, aquel beso en el festival que le di sólo para que se aclarase si era gay o no y que yo pensé que había odiado cuando realmente, le había gustado. No podía dejar de sonreír y mi madre se reía también, porque Loke tenía una forma única y divertida de contar las cosas.

¡_Cuánto había llovido desde aquel festival_! Ahora me parecía que estaba tan lejano, recordaba a Loke quitarme los cascos de las orejas cuando entraba a trabajar, le recordaba gastándome bromas y sonriendo cuando se suponía que era heterosexual y lo veía ahora, ahora…. Viviendo juntos, era de locos. A veces la vida te sorprende cuando menos lo esperas, porque como decía Loke… la vida es dura, pero también es bella, sólo hay que vivirla.

El médico se quedó aquella noche con mi madre, pero para cuando todos despertamos, había fallecido con una sonrisa en la boca. A mí se me rompió algo dentro del pecho, tenía un agujero enorme en el corazón y no sabía cómo taparlo. Caminé aquella mañana y seguí caminando hasta un campo de arroz y me dejé caer al suelo. No quería llorar, yo no era de los que lloraba, todos lo sabían, pero cuando sentí los brazos de Loke abrazarse a mi cintura desde la espalda y agacharse conmigo, no pude evitar llorar.

~ Estoy contigo – me dijo Loke – llora lo que necesites Jellal, sabes que no lo diré, pero no lo dejes dentro, me da igual si quieres gritar o patalear, pero no te guardes este dolor dentro.

Creo que nunca había llorado tanto como en ese momento, porque no podía ver la vida sin mi madre, puede que nos viéramos poco porque vivía lejos, pero sabía que estaba siempre ahí para mí y ahora no estaba, sabía que si cogía ahora el teléfono y llamaba, no respondería, no podía hablar con ella y eso me dolía, me dolía saber que no estaba ya con nosotros.

El entierro fue horrible, le dije a Wendy que no viniera pero se empeñó en hacer acto de presencia. Yo aún aguanté las lágrimas en el entierro como pude, mi hermana no lo hizo, no dejó de llorar durante todo el entierro. La gente del pueblo vino a darnos el pésame, supongo que todo el pueblo quería a mi madre, porque prácticamente vino casi todo.

La última semana, estuvimos recogiendo cosas en cajas, porque Wendy se venía a vivir con nosotros. Por suerte para ella… la casa de Jackal y Ultear no estaba lejos de la nuestra, así que por lo menos… ya tenía un amigo, Romeo. Esperaba que él cuidase a mi hermanita cuando fueran juntos al colegio.

Tenía que ser duro para mi hermana cambiar de lugar, su madre ya no estaba, dejaría sus amigos de aquí, la casa donde nació y se crió, iba a ir a un lugar completamente nuevo, conmigo que al final nunca había vivido porque yo me fui a temprana edad a la ciudad y para colmo, debería acostumbrarse también a Loke, aunque no creo que le supusiera un gran problema, porque sonreía bastante con él, parecían llevarse muy bien los dos. Al final, volvimos a casa y Loke le preparó una de las habitaciones.

Puede que fuera mi hermana… pero casi, hasta la veía como a mi propia hija, al fin y al cabo, era una niña pequeña viviendo con nosotros, creo que hasta ella era la más sensata de los tres.


	104. Chapter 104: Pillado

Erza Scarlet POV

Últimamente echaba de menos ver a Jellal por su apartamento, desde que se fue a vivir con Loke, ya no le veía por aquí apenas si no era a recoger de vez en cuando algo que se le había olvidado, pero bueno, también estaba feliz por él y a Loke se le veía radiante estos días, en general a los dos se les veía radiantes, seguro que estaban revolcándose por todos los rincones de la casa como conejos, porque esos dos eran así, siempre tan enérgicos.

De todas formas, ahora pasaban un momento delicado y es que tras la muerte de la madre de Jellal, no creo que tuvieran mucha alegría por la casa, pero Loke había pedido unos días libres para estar con Jellal, aún así, ambos tenían unos días de permiso por defunción de un familiar, imagino que aprovecharían en descansar esos días e intentar superar el vacío que había dejado su madre.

Yo sí que fui a trabajar y me crucé cuando entraba a Kagura. Crucé con ella dos palabras, lo justo para decirme que alguien me esperaba en el despacho. Eso era raro, porque no solía tener mucha gente que viniera a visitarme y desde luego… ni solía irme a ligar como mis compañeros y mucho menos, les decía dónde y de qué trabajaba.

Entré en mi despacho y me sorprendí al ver allí a Mirajane, eso sí era raro porque nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, ella venía de una de las familias más importantes en la mafia y yo de una de las más importantes y reconocidas dentro de la policía. Nadie tenía dudas de que ella sería un miembro importante en la mafia y de que yo sería alguien muy importante en la policía, éramos completamente opuestas.

Supongo que tampoco me perdonó la detención y me sorprendí muchísimo cuando aquella vez me dio las gracias por salvar a su hermana, porque no solía hacerlo, menos a mí precisamente. La saludé cordialmente cuando entré en el despacho y me saludó aunque claro… el ambiente estaba muy tenso, como siempre ocurría entre nosotras.

~ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le pregunté.

~ Creo que tengo información sobre el primo de Rogue – me dijo.

~ Pero eso no es de nuestro departamento

~ ¿Entonces lo llevo a la policía normal? Porque sinceramente… no creo que hagan nada, creía que Rogue era tu compañero y querrías ayudarle

~ Y quiero, pero no es de nuestra jurisdicción, si es tema de drogas, debería llevarlo narcóticos – le comenté – de todas formas si quieres comentarme lo que sabes, intentaré ver si podemos hacer algo.

~ La policía siempre igual, ya estáis con los "intentaré" y luego no hacéis nada – me recriminó.

~ Frena el carro guapita – le dije enfadándome – no hacemos nada pero bien que me diste las gracias por salvar a tu hermanita de aquella banda.

~ ¿Tengo que felicitarte por hacer tú trabajo o qué? – me preguntó.

~ No soy yo la que juega con bandas

~ Pues a mí no me mires porque yo tampoco juego con bandas – me dijo – al menos no desde que me arrestaste – me respondió

~ Ya claro ¿Y tengo que tragarme eso? Un Yakuza lo es para siempre, me da igual en que banda estés, estás con ellos.

~ Yo no elegí nacer en esa familia igual que tú no elegiste nacer en una de policías –me dijo casi llorando - ¿Crees que me gusta que me tachen siempre de estar en la mafia? Yo no estoy con ellos, no puedo evitar que mi familia esté involucrada pero yo no quiero saber nada de sus temas – me dijo – ni siquiera sé para qué he venido, creía que quizá me escucharías.

Mirajane se levantó de la silla para marcharse y la vi afectada, demasiado afectada, quizá tenía razón y ya no estaba en la banda, quizá yo me había pasado al decirle todo eso. Me levanté de mi asiento y retuve su brazo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

~ Lo siento – me disculpé – siéntate por favor y cuéntame que has descubierto

Mirajane me miró sorprendida, pero al final, accedió a sentarse en la silla de nuevo. Me explicó que sabía de dónde había sacado Zeref la droga que le estaba dando a Sting y no me gustó nada escuchar que era algo experimental, porque eso significaba que gracias a dios no le había pasado nada a Sting, porque no se sabían sus efectos secundarios ¿Cómo podía utilizar algo que no conocía sus efectos con tanta ligereza? Podía haberle pasado algo grave al chico. Claro que cuando me dijo de qué laboratorio la estaban sacando y que parte de la mafia la estaba empezando a utilizar, todas mis alertas se dispararon.

Cogí el teléfono para llamar a recepción y les comenté que me pusieran con alguien de narcóticos, a ser posible algún jefe, porque esto era de su jurisdicción y no nuestro. Le informé de todo lo que había y al finalizar, buscamos a Rogue para avisarle de las cosas. Por suerte, ya había convencido a Sting de volver a hacerse las pruebas médicas y asegurarse así de que todo estaba bien.

Rogue dijo que se ocuparía de su primo y no volvimos a hablar del tema, aunque le vi marcharse llamando por teléfono, supongo que iba a ocuparse de ese asunto. Mirajane me seguía por toda la base y al final me digné a preguntar.

~ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? – le pregunté.

~ En realidad… quería saber si alguien tenía antecedentes – me dijo y sonreí.

~ Esa información es privada, a mucha de ella ni nosotros tenemos acceso a menos que esté esa persona en seguimiento.

~ ¿Y no podrías hacer una excepción? – Me preguntó con cara de niña buena que nunca había roto un plato – por favor.

~ Está bien, sígueme, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

~ De acuerdo.

Pasamos al archivo y me dijo el nombre completo de la persona que buscábamos, aunque como no lo vi en el archivo, preferí buscar en el ordenador por si estaba en la base de datos. Lo encontré pero no como un archivo de investigación, porque estaba limpio.

~ Ni delitos ni nada – le dije - ¿Qué buscabas exactamente?

~ Si estaba en alguna banda – me dijo.

~ No – le aclaré – lo máximo que he encontrado, ha sido una multa de tráfico hace cinco años, la pagó y asunto resuelto – le dije - ¿Quién es? ¿alguien que te interesa?

~ No por dios – me dijo sonriendo – el novio de mi hermana.

~ ¿El novio de tu hermana? ¿tu hermana no tiene diecisiete años?

~ Si, esa – me dijo

~ ¿Y qué hace con un profesor de universidad de treinta años? – le pregunté.

~ Eso me gustaría saber a mí – me dijo sonriendo – y parecía tan decente que creí que podía ocultar algo.

~ Quizá es sólo que le interesa tu hermana y no tiene deseos oscuros guardados, quizá te estás pasando de sobreprotectora – le comenté.

~ Puede ser, pero es que es mi única hermana, por ella haría cualquier cosa.

~ Lo entiendo – le dije y se extrañó – de verdad, lo digo enserio – le sonreí

Mirajane se fue hacia la salida tras obtener la información que buscaba y a mí hubo algo que no terminaba de encajarme en todo esto, quizá había visto una faceta de aquella chica que no conocía, quizá me confundí con la chica que detuve hace años, pero la que veía ahora, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

~ Mirajane… - la llamé y se giró - ¿Crees que nos habríamos llevado bien si no hubiera ocurrido todo lo del pasado? – le pregunté.

~ Es posible – me dijo y me acerqué hasta ella tendiéndole la mano

~ ¿Crees que podemos intentar llevarnos bien? – le pregunté y ella estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

~ Sí – me dijo – puedo intentarlo

~ Le sonreí y pasé caminando hacia la salida cuando Mirajane cogió mi muñeca y me giró para volver a mirarla.

~ Erza – me llamó con su voz en susurro – creo que no he sido del todo sincera contigo – me dijo

~ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sigues en una banda? – le pregunté.

~ No, no es eso. Verás… podía haberle dicho la información a Rogue – me comentó.

~ ¿entonces por qué me la diste a mí?

~ Era una excusa para poder verte

~ No hacía falta que buscaras excusas para venir a verme – le aclaré

~ Sí la necesitaba, porque desde el día en que salvaste a mi hermana, me di cuenta de que me gustas un poco – dijo sonrojándose – y no sé si puedo ser tu amiga sintiendo esto hacia ti, pero puedo intentarlo.

Me quedé a cuadros, yo nunca esperé que alguien me dijera algo así y menos Mirajane. De todas formas… desde que salvé a su hermana y la volví a ver, cada vez que me llegaban rumores por parte de mis compañeros sobre ella y lo bien que le iba ahora lejos de las bandas, me alegraba, porque era buena chica y quizá… puede que sintiera algo por ella, algo que mi trabajo me impedía sentir, porque ella venía de una familia criminal y yo de una de policías ¿dónde me metía? No estaba segura, pero quería averiguarlo, porque como decía Jellal, la vida era muy corta para pasarla con gente equivocada y dejar escapar a la correcta.

Me acerqué hasta ella levantándole levemente su sonrojado rostro y la besé. No sé muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero ella aunque sorprendida, me siguió el beso y no quise cortarlo, porque puestos a romper la regla de la familia, mejor con ella que con cualquier otro. ¡Mi familia iba a matarme por esto! Primero porque les llevaría a una chica en un futuro cuando tuviera que presentarla como mi pareja si es que ella aceptaba y en segundo… porque era la sobrina de un mafioso importante… ¡_no sé como irían las reuniones familiares_! Pero estoy segura… de que su familia no lo aceptaría y la mía tampoco, pero me daba lo mismo, no estaba dispuesta a perder mi oportunidad.

~ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me preguntó cuando me alejé de ella

~ Porque nuestras familias van a matarnos, pero si de verdad quieres intentarlo, estoy dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad – le dije – la verdad es que no paré de pensar en ti desde el día en que te ayudé pero no encontraba una excusa para acercarme a ti.

~ Entonces… me alegro de haber venido yo con la excusa – me sonrió – porque quiero intentarlo, aunque nuestras familias se opongan, quiero apostar todo por esta relación.

Los meses pasaron tras aquello y en fin… ¡_sigo con ella_! Cada día la quiero más. Aunque las reuniones familiares son entretenidas, por eso no solemos ir a muchas. De Rogue y su problema con su primo, lo último que supe, es que le había mandado de vuelta con su familia y la relación con él, prácticamente la cortó, no quería volver a ver a Zeref cerca de su novio nunca más.


	105. Chapter 105: Divorcio

Gray Fullbuster POV

Desde luego que no entendía a Natsu, tan pronto hacía bromitas como se enfadaba y es que desde que me casé, no quería ni tocarme, decía que era un hombre casado y debía respetar a mi mujer ¡_Sería imbécil_! yo que me moría por una buena dosis de sexo con él después del calentón del bar y me dejaba así, era un completo capullo. ¿Qué no entendía de que todo era una farsa? Un montaje… vale, el matrimonio era real y teníamos los papeles, pero ya habíamos pedido también el divorcio… ¿Por qué no quería tocarme? Si estaba viviendo con él en vez de con mi "esposa". No entendía que para unas cosas sí como vivir con él y para otras no, como el sexo.

~ ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? – le pregunté.

~ A mí nada – me dijo – salvo que me he vuelto el amante de un hombre casado – se quejó

~ Es una farsa Natsu – le grité – pero si mañana me traen los papeles de divorcio – le dije.

~ Pues hasta que no estés divorciado, nada de nada – me dijo metiéndose en la cama y me cabreé, me cabreé mucho y creo… que le tenía que dar las gracias a Jellal por enseñarme a imponer mi carácter.

Fui a la cocina a buscar la escoba y volví a la habitación gritándole que saliera de la cama mientras pegaba escobazos en el colchón. ¡_Anda que no salió rápido de la cama ni nada_! claro que se quejó.

~ ¿Qué narices haces?

~ Dormir en mi cama – le dije – lárgate al sofá

~ Es mi cama.

~ De eso nada, ¿No eras el amante? Pues a la calle, puedes dormir en el sofá porque éste hombre casado no va a dormir con su amante.

~ Estás loco.

~ No, tú estás loco, podías haberme tenido en la cama pero no has querido… pues largo, ahora no quiero yo.

~ Gray relájate y hablemos

~ No tengo nada que hablar contigo, fuera de mi cuarto, ahora. – le grité y cuando me vio levantar de nuevo la escoba salió corriendo al sofá.

Esa noche dormí solo, si es que se puede decir que dormí algo, porque vale que me hubiera casado con Juvia, pero para conseguir la empresa, ya era mía, sólo faltaba divorciarnos, era el plan perfecto, pero Natsu no entendía o no quería entender lo que ocurría. De verdad que era un cazurro cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Me habría gustado mucho tener su apoyo hoy, pero no lo tuve, claro… él era siempre así, tenía que ser lo que él dijera y era buena persona, pero era un maldito cabezón.

Me acerqué a la cocina casi en silencio para beber un vaso de agua cuando vi a Natsu tapado con una fina sábana en el sofá temblando de frío y es que hoy hacía frío. Miré por la ventana y estaba lloviendo, normal, ya cuando habíamos salido del bar parecía que lo haría. Estaba cayendo una buena tormenta, podía ver hasta los relámpagos iluminarse en el cielo y me dio un poco de pena Natsu allí pasando frío con esa sábana que no tapaba casi nada.

Entré por la habitación y saqué una de las mantas más gordas para colocársela por encima tapándole. No tardó ni dos segundos en agarrarla fuertemente y taparse él mismo ¡_de verdad que era como un niño pequeño_! Puestos a jugar… quizá podía jugar yo también un poco con él.

Busqué en el congelador unos cubos de hielo y los saqué metiéndolos en un cuenco de plástico para ir hasta donde estaba Natsu durmiendo. Aún podía ver la tormenta fuera, pero Natsu no se despertaba ni con el ruido de los rayos, estaba completamente dormido. ¡Este se despertaría como que yo me llamaba Gray Fullbuster! ¿No quería hacerlo conmigo hoy? Pues lo haría por mis santas narices, esta vez mandaba yo, estaba un poco cansado de sus tonterías.

Moví la manta levemente y cogí uno de los trozos más pequeños de hielo metiéndolo en mi boca para luego bajar la cabeza hasta su pantalón y desabrocharlo con cuidado sacando su miembro al descubierto. Se movió un poco al sentir, incluso creo que había jadeado al sentir que le tocaban su zona más íntima, pero me dio igual, lo metí de golpe en mi boca y claro que se despertó, para encontrarme a mí comiéndome su miembro. Jadeó un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

~ ¿Gray? – Me preguntó - ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes que tienes la boca congelada, no? – me preguntó y metí su miembro hasta el fondo haciéndole gemir entre el placer y el frío – oh… joder Gray.

Natsu vio el hielo en el cuenco de la mesa y adivinó enseguida lo que pretendía, quería excitarle, ¿No estaba claro eso? Iba a ponerle a mil por hora, todo con tal de que tuviera que follarse a un hombre casado, porque me negaba a que me dejara con el calentón del bar, yo quería sexo y lo quería ahora.

~ Si quieres jugar, jugaremos Gray – me dijo mientras veía como cogía él un trozo de hielo entre sus manos y lo resbalaba por mi espalda desnuda.

Me quejé por el frío e intenté apartar un poco la espalda de él sin dejar de meterme su miembro en mi boca mientras le escuchaba jadear casi como un loco por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Acabó dejando el hielo de nuevo en el cuenco y se relajó, momento que aproveché para sacar el hielo de mi boca dejándolo en la mesa y volver a meter su miembro en mi fría boca. Natsu cogió mi cabeza con fuerza y presionó hasta el fondo gimiendo desesperadamente y es que… creo que como siguiera así, Natsu acabaría corriéndose en mi boca.

Le vi morderse el labio sensualmente cuando levanté la cabeza intentando evitar que salieran más gemidos, pero al levantarme yo, se lanzó encima de mí tumbándome y besándome con pasión ¡_Desde luego éste era el Natsu que yo conocía_! El impulsivo que no soportaba quedarse ni un día sin tener sexo conmigo.

Le vi coger un trozo de hielo y metérselo en la boca mientras acababa inmovilizándome las manos y bajando a mi pecho restregando el hielo por él. Gemí y es que daba un placer inmenso a la vez que notaba lo frío que estaba. Lo pasó por mis pezones y me puso la piel de gallina ¡_joder que estaba congelado_! Natsu sonrió cuando le insulté y es que esperaba que estuviera frío, pero no tanto, ahora entendía su queja de antes, aún así, me gustaba el juego, me gustaba que Natsu hubiera entrado a jugar conmigo.

Le escuché morder el hielo que ya debía ser muy pequeño el trozo y me besó con pasión haciéndome sentir esa sensación de frío en mi boca, ¡_Creo que podía aficionarme a los besos fríos_! No quiso soltarme ni siquiera cuando bajó a mi miembro, lamiendo mis genitales con aquella boca tan fría que tenía ahora y me encantó, me gustaba el cambio de la temperatura.

Sus dedos empezaron a entrar en mí mientras seguía lamiendo mi miembro, todo lo que estuvo al alcance de su boca fue besado, mordido y succionado, yo sólo gemí y gemí más, a este ritmo despertaríamos a los vecinos.

Subió para besarme y entró en mí de golpe. Aunque me causó un poco de dolor, me excitó su agresividad, porque de verdad que estaba deseando follarme. Se movía con brutalidad, casi como si fuera una necesidad tener que follarme y es que creo… que lo necesitaba, pero yo también.

Me agarré a sus brazos mientras entraba una y otra vez en mí, gimiendo los dos como posesos y es que me gustaba cuando se ponía tan salvaje, ojalá siempre fuera así, porque me encantaba su agresividad, aumentando el ritmo, llegando cada vez más hondo en sus penetraciones hasta que me corrí y sentí que él se iba también dentro de mí.

Cayó encima de mi pecho y ambos intentábamos recuperarnos de esto, porque había sido la vez que más nos habíamos excitado con diferencia.

~ Joder Gray, las cosas que me haces hacer… a las cuatro de la mañana – me dijo mirando el reloj

~ Lo necesitaba – le dije

~ ¿Quieres que sea sincero? – me preguntó – me quedé dormido esperando a que vinieras a tener el sexo se reconciliación, porque son los mejores – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Ya lo creo, enfádate otra vez – le dije bromeando y empezó a reírse.

~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres repetirlo? – me preguntó.

~ Claro que sí

~ Y yo que creía que te iba el sexo suave… tranquilo, que a partir de ahora, lo haré a mi manera – me dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar besarle.

Al final, acabamos los dos durmiendo en el sofá y sin manta, porque menudo calor daba el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu junto al mío. Lo que tuve muy claro… es que me había vuelto adicto a los abrazos nocturnos de Natsu, ya no podía dormir a gusto si no sentía sus fuertes brazos en mi cuerpo toda la noche.

Aquella mañana, el abogado de la revista llamó y se presentó en nuestra casa para validar el acuerdo. Una vez hecho, llamamos a Juvia y firmamos el divorcio. La verdad es que fue más rápido de lo que pensé que sería, principalmente, porque no teníamos nada que repartirnos, ella se quedaba con sus cosas y yo con las mías, no había ningún problema que solucionar, nos llevábamos bien y todo era de mutuo acuerdo. Por la tarde, yo ya era un hombre libre y con una empresa en propiedad, igual que Juvia.

Tras validar todo aquello, Natsu y yo teníamos tanto sueño, que volvimos a dormirnos en el sofá durante un par de horas más.


	106. Chapter 106: cenas

Natsu Dragneel POV

Cuando me desperté, tenía a Gray profundamente dormido entre mis brazos, me dolía el cuello de la mala postura del sofá y había un cuenco lleno de agua encima de la mesa, supuse que del hielo derretido que trajo anoche mi pequeño pervertido para jugar. Sonreí y es que se le veía tan tranquilo durmiendo ¿Quién diría lo que ocurrió anoche viéndole así? Hasta parecía un inocente niño que nunca había roto un plato, yo creo que anoche… rompimos la vajilla entera. ¡_Ahora que recordaba… ya era un hombre libre_! Había firmado hacía unas horas el divorcio.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle y cogí el teléfono marchándome hacia la cocina para no molestar a Gray. Cerré la puerta corredera un poco y llamé a la casa de Loke, porque después de enterarnos de lo de la madre de Jellal, estábamos todos un poco preocupados por él.

Fue Loke quien contestó ¡_Como últimamente hacía_! Porque a Jellal no le había escuchado ni visto desde el suceso. Se alegró de mi llamada y le pregunté por el estado de su chico, aunque sus palabras fueron que había estado mejor en otras ocasiones. Supongo que era duro perder a una madre, aunque intentó animarme diciéndome que estaba mejor, ya había vuelto a comer, tenía mejor ánimo e incluso había salido de la cama a llevar a Wendy a su primer día en el colegio nuevo, menos mal que iba con Romeo, al menos conocía a alguien ya.

~ ¿Crees que Jellal estará para una celebración? – le pregunté.

~ Depende ¿qué celebramos?

Le expliqué todo lo que quería montar para esta noche, porque si Gray era capaz de sorprenderme, yo le iba a sorprender más, iba a montarle la mejor fiesta sorpresa que había tenido en su vida, claro… que yo tenía que ocuparme de sacarle de casa y entretenerle para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Loke dijo que avisaría él a todos y organizaría las cosas, así que me dijo el lugar donde tenía que llevarle tras la cena y me dispuse a reservar en algún lugar elegante. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba.

Gray se despertó y tras reservar en el restaurante, colgué el teléfono mientras le veía acercarse hacia mí restregándose los ojos por el sueño. Me besó y le cogí de la cintura para acercarle más hacia mí. Le besé con pasión metiendo mi lengua en su boca de forma posesiva.

~ ¿Qué te pasa esta mañana? – me preguntó sonriendo – pareces… muy animado – me dijo.

~ Es que ya eres un hombre libre – le dije.

~ Anoche no pareció importante mucho follarte a uno casado – me dijo

~ Fue porque me provocaste – le dije intentando excusarme.

~ Si claro… ahora tendré yo la culpa – me dijo sonriendo – jadeabas mucho para estar obligado.

~ Quizá me excitaba un poco eso de que estuvieras casado

~ Ya, claro – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Por cierto, no hagas planes para esta noche, te invito a cenar fuera – le comenté sonriendo.

~ ¿Y ese gesto de buena voluntad? ¿Quieres que te perdone por tu numerito de anoche? – me preguntó.

~ Algo así – le dije – tú no hagas planes.

~ Vale

Salí de casa casi a la hora de comer para ayudar un poco a Loke antes de que tuviera que entretener a Gray, por lo menos sabía que estaba en casa estudiando, porque tenía un examen a no mucho tardar, así que le tocaba estudiar hasta la noche. Acabamos decidiendo el lugar donde nos reuniríamos todos y por fin, conseguí ver a Jellal, quien me acompañó a comprar y elegir lo más importante de la noche ¡_Al menos lo saqué un poco de casa y se distrajo_!

A las seis de la tarde decidí volver por casa y como no…Gray estaba estudiando. Maldije el momento en que decidí mirar por encima de su hombro ¡Que nombres más raros! De verdad que medicina sería una de las cosas que yo no estudiaría jamás, me daba algo si tenía que aprenderme eso, pero si Gray era feliz así, yo no le decía nada, para él todos esos nombres raros.

~ ¿Ya nos vamos?

~ En un rato, sí, prepárate, he reservado en un buen lugar.

~ ¿Un buen lugar es el McDonald de al lado? – me preguntó burlón

~ Noooo – le dije poniendo un puchero – De verdad que tú si sabes cómo desanimar a la gente. Es un lugar elegante. – Gray empezó a reírse y se levantó para ir a cambiarse.

Conduje yo hasta el restaurante y di mi nombre de reserva. La mesa que nos asignaron tenía un elegante mantel granate con una vela en el centro. Por lo menos me habían hecho caso y nos sacaron a la terraza, prácticamente estábamos solos en aquella inmensa terraza acristalada, porque el tiempo no era muy bueno estos días.

Trajeron la carta y elegí yo todos los platos y hasta el vino, ganándome un puchero de Gray por no haberle dejado elegir a él, aunque sinceramente… acabó confesándome que iba a pedir lo que yo le había elegido y es que… ya le conocía demasiado bien, podía elegir por él perfectamente.

Comimos mientras tuvimos una agradable conversación, por suerte no me habló de sus estudios, al menos no hoy, creo que no vio que fuera el momento. Hablamos sobre todo un poco, el pasado, sobre su familia y lo contento que estaba de tenerla cerca ahora, de la empresa y lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer con ella y acabamos hablando sobre el futuro justo cuando llegábamos al postre.

~ El futuro… - le dije – yo tenía pensado que cuando llegues a viejecito cambiarte por uno más joven –le dije bromeando y empezó a reírse.

~ Yo había pensado que cuando llegase a cirujano te cambiaría por un enfermero sexy

~ ¿Enserio? – le pregunté – voy a tener que empezar a marcar mi territorio cuando trabajes en un hospital – le comenté divertido.

~ ¿Con que derecho te crees para marcarme como algo tuyo? – me preguntó mientras se comía el postre y yo le observaba.

~ Pues… con ese derecho – le dije cuando le vi poner una cara extraña y supe que se había topado con mi sorpresa – mastica con cuidado – le dije sonriendo.

Gray se sacó de la boca el trozo que le molestaba del postre y comprobó que era un anillo. Se quedó con una cara de sorpresa y luego limpió el anillo con la servilleta para verlo mejor, creo que para intentar asimilar que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, porque me levanté a lo cutre y le puse la rodilla en el suelo cogiéndole la mano. Se puso rojo como un tomate mientras la gente nos miraba y es que sinceramente… a mí también me estaba dando la vergüenza, pero una vez empezado, tenía que acabar.

~ Cásate conmigo Gray – le pedí – me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si lo hicieras, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y prometo aguantarme cuando seas viejecito – le bromeé con lo último y se empezó a reír antes de levantarse de la silla y enrollar sus brazos a mi cuello diciéndome que aceptaba.

Desde luego, ambos reímos y es que creo… que yo no podía ser más feliz que en este momento, porque Gray era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Acabé pagando la cuenta y le comenté que aún quedaba algo, así que fuimos hacia un hotel del centro y pedí la suite que tenía reservada. Creo que Gray se intuía a qué íbamos ¡_Sexo salvaje toda la noche_! Porque en el ascensor ya estaba besándome el cuello de forma posesiva mientras yo intentaba pararle sin mucho éxito y es que como siguiera así, no sé si llegábamos a la habitación, porque me estaba excitando.

Llegamos prácticamente entre risas y choques contra la pared a la puerta de la habitación y me costó acertar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta con sus besos y sus manos empezando a meterse por mi pantalón.

~ Gray para –le dije –va enserio – le comenté cuando abrí la puerta

~ ¿Por qué? – me preguntó metiéndome mano justo cuando todos encendieron la luz diciendo un "_felicidades_".

La cara de Gray fue un poema, pero yo estaba rojo completo sintiendo la mano de Gray en mi miembro encima del pantalón. Todos se quedaron con la misma cara que yo, de sorpresa y boquiabiertos mientras Gray se paralizaba por la metida de pata.

~ Por eso – le dije

~ Oh joder ¿ni en una fiesta podéis estaros con las manos quietas? - rompió Jellal el atronador silencio que se había producido – Venga, entrad de una vez, que la fiesta es para vosotros – nos dijo mientras todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Aquella noche lo pasamos muy bien celebrando nuestro compromiso con todos nuestros amigos y Jellal pareció animarse bastante. Hasta acabamos confesándole a Gray que el anillo prácticamente lo había escogido Jellal, porque yo tenía un gusto pésimo para esas cosas. Aún así, le hizo el doble de ilusión porque había elegido a su hermano para aconsejarme, así que todo quedaba en familia.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, eché a todos a sus casas, para poder esta vez sin mirones y sin sorpresas, acabar lo que habíamos empezado en el ascensor.


	107. Chapter 107: Campanas de boda

Gray Fullbuster POV

Aquella pedida de mano, fue la mejor de mi vida, la única porque con Juvia ni hubo pedida, fue todo tan precipitado, que ni siquiera lo había visto como una boda, era un negocio. De todas formas, acordamos casarnos para cuando acabase la carrera, por lo que me pegué cinco años de mi vida prometido con Natsu.

Ahora ya era médico y decidimos que era el momento de casarnos. ¡_Cinco largos años_! Pero felices, porque al lado de Natsu siempre lo eran. Cada día sentía que me enamoraba más de él. De mi supuesto abuelo no volví a saber nada tras una gran bronca por la jugada que les habíamos hecho Juvia y yo, aunque sí seguí en contacto con Juvia, de hecho… ella era mi socia, se había trasladado a la sede de Japón y trabajaba en la oficina de al lado mío, porque yo iba de vez en cuando a ver si hacía falta algo, prácticamente, Juvia llevaba ambas empresas y estaban prosperando mucho.

De su padre no volvimos a saber nada, estaba muy enfadado con su hija y el procedimiento que había tenido para arrebatarle la empresa, pero casi que mejor, porque no terminaba de gustarme su padre y ya había tenido demasiadas penalidades en mi vida, así que cuanto más lejos, mejor.

De Jellal y Loke… seguían como siempre, trabajando, discutiendo por quien era más dominante en el sexo y creo… que ahora sí podía decir con certeza que habían probado de todo. Hasta Loke se había ido a hacer paracaidismo con Jellal ¡_De verdad que eran tal para cual!_ Lo mejor de todo, es que seguían viviendo con Wendy en la casa de Loke y prácticamente, era como una hija para ellos más que una hermana.

¡_A Jellal se le caía la baba con su hermana_! Pero creo que era Loke quien más le insistía de adoptar, porque quería tener niños por la casa ¡Creo que lo conseguiría si insistía un poco más! porque a mi hermano le encantaban los niños aunque se hiciera el duro y ellos prácticamente, eran una de las parejas más sólidas.

Del padre de Loke supimos que había salido de la cárcel y había vuelto a ejercer de médico, incluso se arrepintió de todo lo vivido e hizo las paces con Jellal. Ahora parecía feliz de que su primogénito estuviera con él ¡_Como cambiaban las cosas_!

Erza y Mirajane seguían con sus problemas familiares, pero a ellas todo les daba igual, se habían ido a vivir juntas hacía unos meses y permanecían en sus trabajos. Mirajane hasta se hizo la inseminación artificial para tener hijos, porque Erza desde luego… primero era su trabajo y no quería dejar el cuerpo de élite por un embarazo, así que acordaron que sería Mirajane ¡_cosas de mujeres_! Yo mejor no entraba en esos detalles.

De Wendy… había empezado el instituto, tenía quince años y empezaba a fijarse en los chicos, pero no en cualquier chico, en Romeo, su amigo de la infancia, mi hermanito. Jellal estaba con ese tema que echaba humo, porque no veía bien eso de que su hermanita, se juntara con su hermanastro, aunque realmente, entre ellos dos no había relación sanguínea, porque Wendy no tenía nada que ver con Silver, era hija del segundo matrimonio de su madre, así que no había ningún problema.

Yo creo que esos dos tendrían alguna historia, porque Romeo también parecía muy interesado en Wendy. De Ultear y Jackal, seguían con su trabajo, cada vez tenían más casos y por supuesto, se habían casado hacía un par de años porque Jackal acabó pidiéndoselo antes de que se arrepintiera ella de salir con un mafioso ¡_cosa que dudaba_! Pero él siempre gastaba la broma. Por lo menos ambos parecían muy felices, tanto… que Romeo esperaba un hermanito, sí, Ultear estaba embarazada ¡_De una niña_! Jackal estaba como loco, no paraba de tocarle la tripa, de darle besos y estar pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

Laxus había empezado a salir con Freed tras tantos encuentros y salidas que planeaban y es que todos sabíamos que tenían algo y acabarían juntos, excepto ellos, al final todos tuvimos razón. Laxus empezó a olvidar a Mystogan para centrarse en Freed y hacía bien, porque el pasado era el pasado y tenía que empezar a mirar hacia el futuro como Jellal lo había hecho, empezar una nueva vida con la persona a la que amas.

En cuanto a Sting y Rogue, ¡planeaban adoptar! Y no hablaba de adoptar otro perro, porque el que ya tenían, estaba enorme, ahora querían adoptar un niño, pero claro, Sting tenía un buen trabajo de arquitecto, no volvimos a saber nada de Zeref y Rogue lo malcriaba todo lo que podía, estaban demasiado enamorados, Rogue sólo tenía ojos para su rubio y no me extrañaba, Sting era un buen chico. El padre de Sting volvió a Inglaterra y poco más supimos de él. Aquí en Japón, sólo se quedaron Sting y su prima Minerva, porque la madre desaparecida era de aquí y había decidido darle una oportunidad y conocerla mejor.

Yo empezaba una nueva etapa de mi vida, me casaba con Natsu y todos nuestros amigos estaban invitados. Hasta invitamos a la hermana de Mirajane con su novio Cobra ¡_Seguían juntos_! Y eso que Lisanna iba a terminar la carrera en poco tiempo ¿Quién lo habría dicho que era amor de verdad? Ahí nos equivocamos la mayoría, pero nos alegrábamos por ellos.

Lucy también estuvo invitada con Hibiki, con quien planeaba casarse poco tiempo después que nosotros y es que estaban aún como dos colegiales, seguían con sus fugas en motos de la prensa y sus encuentros en los armarios ¡_Eran como dos adolescentes_! Pero se divertían constantemente. La prensa hasta les tachaba ya de la pareja perfecta.

Hoy estaba realmente nervioso y no me dejaban ver a Natsu ¡Si no había vestido de novia! íbamos los dos con smoking, no había forma de que hubiera mala suerte. Jellal fue quien se empeñó en llevarme en coche a la puerta del ayuntamiento ¡porque nos casábamos por lo civil! Yo lo que pensé al ver el deportivo fue… ¡_por fin servía para algo el deportivo de Loke_! Y aunque Jellal no lo dijo, por la sonrisa que me lanzó cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto, sé que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

~ Jellal – le dije – no quiero ser el último en llegar – le comenté y empezó a reírse entendiéndome claramente – si alguien tiene que ser la chica de los dos, que lo sea Natsu.

~ ¿Aún seguís así? – me preguntó

~ ¿Tú querrías llegar tarde como la novia si te casaras con Loke? – le pregunté.

~ Ni de coña - me dijo riéndose – que sea él la chica

~ Ves… de tal palo tal astilla, si es que al final somos hermanos de verdad, pensamos igual, acelera, que no quiero llegar después de Natsu.

Jellal me hizo caso y aceleró, para darme cuenta, de que llegué a la vez que Natsu ¿Sería desgraciado? Yo quería llegar antes, ni después ni al tiempo, antes, quería demostrarle que podía tenerme en la cama, pero seguía mandando yo. Realmente aquel pequeño cabreo se me pasó al momento en cuanto vi lo guapo que estaba Natsu y como me sonreía feliz de que al fin nos casábamos.

Entré con él sonriendo como un auténtico bobo, pero es que estaba tan feliz que no podía evitarlo. Loke hizo el video de la boda mientras Laxus y Freed sacaban las fotografías. Algunos hasta se emocionaron en la boda y llegaron a llorar, pero yo solo estaba contento, estaba eufórico y no veía el momento de ir al banquete, bailar con Natsu y llevármelo a la luna de miel, porque no iba a dejarle salir de la habitación en una semana por lo menos.

No escuché nada de lo que estaban diciendo en la boda, sólo oí el puedes besarle, porque desde luego me lancé casi desesperado besándole mientras todos gritaban de la emoción. Firmamos los documentos mientras todos salían fuera y cuando salimos, el cabrón de Natsu se escondió detrás de mí cuando nos tiraron el arroz mezclado con flores ¡_sería desgraciado_! Escondiéndose tras de mí para que le cayese menos a él. Sus compañeros se cachondearon de él diciéndole que menudo miembro de las fuerzas de élite que dejaba al novio delante de escudo, así que acabó cogiéndome en brazos para besarme con calma frente a todos.

En la fiesta me lo pasé en grande, bailé toda la noche y creo… que vi a Wendy bailando con Romeo ¡De verdad que esos dos tenían algo! O lo tendrían, de eso estaba seguro. Pero lo más memorable de la noche… cuando tocó decir unas palabras y se supone… que mi hermano tenía que subir aquí a la mesa de los novios a decir unas brillantes palabras sobre mí y salió a medio vestir ¡Se estaba revolcando con su novio en mi fiesta! De verdad que era…. ¡Jellal! Un cara dura.

Todos se rieron por la pinta y es que ya conocíamos a Jellal, la mitad eran sus compañeros de trabajo y la otra mitad… familia. Aún así, dijo unas palabras preciosas antes de hacer el brindis y bajarse de la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los novios. Nos felicitó de nuevo a Natsu y a mí por el compromiso y creo… que se marchó a seguir su faena con Loke ¡_de verdad que esos dos no cambiarían nunca_!


	108. Chapter 108: Amantes

Jellal Fernándes POV

Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de mi madre y aún sentía un vacío en mi corazón, pero también sentía como se llenaba ese hueco poco a poco con Loke, porque aunque nunca terminara de cerrarse esa herida, tenía a Loke, tenía una vida y mi madre siempre estaría en el recuerdo de todos, mi vida no se paraba por la pérdida y ahora estaba mucho mejor.

Todo había vuelto a su cauce o incluso… diría que mejoraba. Lo único que me tocaba las narices era Loke y su insistencia de adoptar a un niño ¡_Me enseñaba fotos de niños todas las noches_! Eso me desconcentraba para el sexo, no podía estar pensando en niños cuando quería follar a lo salvaje con él ¡_era incoherente_! ¿No tenía bastante con Wendy? Porque desde que vino a instalarse en nuestra casa, ya no podía andar desnudo por la casa, ni podía pillar a Loke en cualquier lado para tener sexo y casi debía esperar a que se largase a casa de sus amigas para poder tener una noche loca con mi pareja ¿Enserio quería más niños? Yo quería sexo, disfrutar de la vida.

Vale… me gustaban los niños, pero como decía Natsu… me gustaban cuando estaban en el colegio y yo tenía libre para hacer guarrerías con mi pareja ¡_toda la casa para nosotros_! Ese era el mejor momento, cuando más me gustaban los niños y en parte… aunque pensara de esta forma, también aceptaba que daban mucha alegría y que me gustaría tener otro, pero no pensaba decírselo a Loke, tendría que rogarme, me gustaba saber que seguía teniendo yo el control.

Cuando me desperté hoy, ¡que ganas de sexo tenía! Pero es que entre unas cosas y otras llevaba una semana sin nada, a pan y agua, echaba de menos el sexo. Sé que hoy era la boda de mi hermano… pero si tardaba un poco tampoco pasaba nada ¿No? Él me entendería, tenía necesidades urgentes.

Miré hacia Loke que estaba dándome la espalda por el calor que tenía hoy ¡hacía calor las cosas como eran…! Pero a mí me daba igual el calor, iría al mismo infierno con tal de que Loke se girase a follarme. Me giré yo hacia él y pasé mi brazo por su cintura hasta llegar al pantalón para meterle mano a su miembro. Se despertó en cuanto me sintió y lo primero que me soltó fue un "_Buenos días, quita la mano de ahí que hoy es la boda de tu hermano_"

~ Dios que aguafiestas eres – le dije cabreado y empezó a reírse.

~ ¿Tan necesitado vas? – me preguntó girándose.

~ ¿No se nota? – le pregunté – llevamos una semana sin nada, venga… uno rapidito – le intenté decir.

~ ¿Enserio llevamos una semana?

~ Seis días, eso es casi una semana – le dije

~ Hay que preparar las cosas para lo de la boda

~ ¿Qué cosas? – le pregunté – Wendy tiene el vestido en el armario y con quince años sabe vestirse solita. Venga Loke, uno rápido – le insistí.

~ No podemos, date prisa y arreglémonos, no podemos llegar tarde hoy y tú tienes que ir a recoger a tu hermano. Si te portas bien, esta noche te hago el amor todo lo que quieras.

~ ¿Va enserio?

~ Si, te lo prometo.

Me quedé con las ganas pero qué remedio, no podía coger la pistola y obligarle… aunque sí me dieron ganas de esposarle a la cama, meterme su miembro en la boca hasta que estuviera listo y violarle yo mismo, pero no… prefería que lo hiciéramos juntos así que nada, me tocaba aguantarme hasta la noche.

Me cambié y de verdad que me veía raro en smoking, yo siempre iba en vaqueros y una camiseta cuando no iba con el uniforme, el smoking me quedaba… según Loke perfecto, según yo… raro, no me veía en smoking, pero también me tocaba fastidiarme porque era la boda de mi hermano, así que nada, no iba a fastidiarle a él su día.

Loke me dijo que me llevase el deportivo ¡_Iba a servir para algo_! No me lo podía creer, después de tantos años, el deportivo me llamaba la atención, sólo por hoy claro. Creo que Gray pensó lo mismo cuando me vio aparecer con él y se subió. Me hizo gracia que no quisiera llegar más tarde que Natsu, porque yo tampoco soportaría ser como la novia y llegar tarde.

La boda fue perfecta, hubo lloriqueos por todos lados y hasta tuve que dejarle un pañuelo a Ultear que se sentó a mi lado y no paraba de llorar, quizá eran las hormonas de embarazada, no lo sé, porque cambiaba de humor muy rápido. Jackal me daba un poco de lástima estos días, porque lo tenía mareado con sus cambios de humor, aunque se les notaba muchísimo cuanto se querían.

En el banquete, pude ver a mi hermano Romeo bailando con mi hermanita Wendy ¡_De verdad que me molestaba un poco_! Pero no el hecho de que se gustasen o yo que sé, si no el hecho de que quería que Romeo se la llevase de casa ya para poder follar tranquilo con Loke, aunque creo que tendría que aguantarme unos cuantos años aún.

~ ¿Aún estás de morro? – me preguntó Loke mirándome

~ No estoy de morro, estoy falto de cariño – le dije suavizando lo que quería y él empezó a reírse.

~ ¿Te he tenido abandonado estos días?

~ Sí – le dije enfadándome - ¿Tanto costaba un poco de amor rapidito?

~ Creo que he visto por allí un jardín precioso – me indicó

~ ¿Y a qué estás esperando? – le dije

~ A que me dijeras que sí – me dijo sonriendo.

Loke se levantó incluso antes que yo y le seguí hacia las puertas de salida del salón mientras el resto de los invitados bailaban y se lo pasaban en grande en el salón. Yo también me lo pasaría en grande, pero desde luego no ahí dentro.

Seguí a Loke por el jardín y cruzamos prácticamente todo hasta llegar al centro de los matorrales, donde desaparecíamos de la vista de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió de la muñeca girándome hacia él y me besó mientras apretaba mi trasero con sus manos.

~ Mira que te he echado de menos – me dijo

~ Mentiroso, no querías esta mañana.

~ Porque no se podía – me dijo.

~ ¿Y ahora sí? – le pregunté sonriendo – Te recuerdo que seguimos en la boda de mi hermano.

~ Me parece fantástico por él, cosas peores hará con Natsu esta noche de lo que hacemos nosotros.

Me empezó a quitar la chaqueta y la dejó en uno de los bancos desanudando la corbata ¡_y como molestaba la dichosa corbata_! Le desabroché los botones de su camisa blanca sin dejar de besarle y es que lo necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin él. Le quité la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto mientras mis manos iban de cabeza hacia el cinturón.

~ Ey… con calma fiera – me dijo Loke cachondeándose de mí – de verdad que estabas salido – me dijo

~ Deja de reírte y hagámoslo rapidito, tengo que dar un discurso en unos minutos – le aclaré y pareció darse cuenta de aquello.

~ Es verdad, el discurso – me dijo – entonces me daré prisa – me sonrió quitándome él a mí el cinturón y bajando mis pantalones.

Loke metió sus dedos en mi boca para que los lamiera y me besó de forma posesiva mientras metía uno a uno sus dedos en mi interior preparándome. Gemí porque lo deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, aunque se detuvo un segundo cuando escuchó algo, supuse que algún camarero que andaría por ahí.

~ Fóllame de una vez y deja al camarero.

~ De verdad que estás fatal – me dijo riéndose.

~ Lo sé, entra de una vez, te necesito.

Se bajó los pantalones y aunque seguía escuchando aquel ruido, me daba igual, ya se largaría, yo quería a Loke dentro y lo quería ahora, pero no ahora solo… lo quería "ya", no aguantaba un segundo más sin él.

Loke entró en mí de forma bruta y gemí agarrándome a sus hombros mientras se movía con violencia y rapidez haciendo jadear y gemir cada vez más alto. Ni siquiera le había quitado la corbata a él, pero me pareció estupendo que la llevase aún puesta, porque la cogí y le empujé de ella hacia mí para besarle ahogando mis sonidos en su boca igual que él ahogaba los suyos en la mía.

~ Adoptemos – me dijo de golpe desconcentrándome

~ ¿Qué?

~ Quiero un niño contigo, vamos… adoptemos.

~ ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas las cosas importantes cuando estamos "ocupados"? – le pregunté cabreado

~ Porque es cuando bajas tu gran coraza de hielo – me dijo – venga… adoptemos, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Al final, acabé empotrado contra un árbol. Cómo le contase a Gray que había sido follado brutalmente contra un árbol el día de su boda… me mataba, pero de verdad que lo necesitaba, él no sabía lo que era tener niños por casa. No paré de gritar hasta que me corrí y es que mi miembro rozando constantemente contra el fuerte abdomen de Loke me volvía loco. Él también se corrió justo cuando escuchaba que nos llamaban… bueno que me llamaban a mí para el brindis.

~ ¡_Mierda_! – le dije a Loke mientras éste me bajaba riéndose y yo me subía los pantalones colocándome la camiseta corriendo por el jardín hacia el salón.

Cuando entré por el salón, todos me miraron y es que llevaba el pelo revuelto, la camisa a medio abrochar y sin corbata ¡_Vamos_ _que se veía a la legua lo que había estado haciendo_! Todo el salón estalló en una carcajada, incluido mi hermano y me subí al estrado. Menos mal que el pantalón estaba en su sitio.

~ ¿Sabes que se te ha olvidado la corbata, no? – me preguntó Natsu sonriendo.

~ Me he dado cuenta – le susurré mientras cogía una de las copas de champán para el brindis.

Pronuncié las palabras y brindé junto al resto de los invitados. Bebí un sorbo y comprobé que Loke había entrado por una de las puertas laterales y brindaba también aunque me indicaba con la cabeza que bajase, porque nuestra fiesta sólo empezaba. Bajé con rapidez dejando la copa en una de las mesas y seguí a Loke ¡_Sexo_!

Besé a Loke cuando salimos de nuevo al jardín y lo empotré contra un árbol cercano, de verdad que quería la segunda ronda, estaba muy falto de cariño, como él solía decir.

~ No has contestado a mi pregunta – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Sí te he contestado – le dije - ¿Por qué crees que estoy aprovechando a follarte ahora? – le pregunté – quiero follarte todo lo que pueda antes de que adoptemos.

~ ¿Eso es un sí?

~ Claro que es un sí, pero los fines de semana le toca a casa del abuelo – le dije

~ ¿Vas a dejarle al niño a mi padre el fin de semana? ¿Qué quieres hacer tú el fin de semana sin niños?

~ No sé, ¿tú qué crees? cállate y fóllame – le ordené.


	109. Chapter 109: Luna de miel

Gray Fullbuster POV

Aquella noche, terminamos Natsu y yo teniendo el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, aunque no me acostumbraba aún a tener que llamarle mi esposo, porque estábamos casados, era mi marido, íbamos a estar juntos siempre. Aquella noche hicimos el amor dos veces antes de quedarnos profundamente dormidos, pero no era eso lo más sorprendente, sino que una de esas veces, finalmente conseguí ser yo el Seme, me encantó, porque jamás lo había hecho yo y de verdad que era una sensación inigualable.

El viaje de luna de miel nos lo pagó la madre de Natsu y es que en estos últimos cinco años, había visto a su madre, habíamos comido muchas veces con ella y era una persona encantadora. Incluso me ayudó mucho con la empresa de la revista, porque ella tenía una de las más importantes de Japón.

Natsu decidió que quería ir a Hawaii, pero a mí no me llamaba la atención, así que al final, acabamos en Bali y sé que era muy caro, pero su madre se empeñó en pagarnos lo mejor porque desde luego, con el sueldo de Natsu no nos lo habríamos podido permitir.

Casi llegamos tarde al avión y es que… nos quedamos dormidos tras la nochecita tan movida que tuvimos, pero todo merecía la pena, estaba muy contento, quería a Natsu y me alegraba estar casado con él aunque no podía creérmelo aún. ¡_Casados_!

Natsu no sabía aún la razón por la que yo había decidido ir a Bali, pero yo tenía claro a qué íbamos y es que sin que Natsu lo supiera, había contratado a Ultear y sus servicios para encontrar a su padre y lo había encontrado, residía en Bali porque tras la operación que llevó a cabo su grupo, tuvo un grave accidente en el que perdió la memoria. Ultear había ido unos meses antes allí a explicarle la situación a su padre y comentarle que iríamos.

Desde luego estaba sobre aviso ya e incluso, había conseguido hablar con él un par de veces y tras toda la información que soltó Ultear, parece que Gildarts, el padre de Natsu, empezaba a recordar cosas, estaba muy contento de que fuéramos a verle y yo sabía, que Natsu también se alegraría del reencuentro.

En el aeropuerto no tuve mucho tiempo de aburrirme, porque por poco perdemos el avión y desde luego, en el avión mucho menos, porque con la mirada que le lancé a Natsu, me entendió claramente lo que quería y aunque me intentó decir que no, acabó accediendo. Fui yo primero hacia el baño y le esperé luego a él. Cuando tocó la puerta y le abrí, me recibió con un beso entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

~ ¿Sabes que esto no está bien, verdad? – me preguntó

~ Sí – le dije sonriendo – pero es que me aburro en los viajes – le comenté.

~ Yo haré que no te aburras en los viajes – me dijo sonriendo mientras me aupaba desde el trasero encima del lavamanos.

Tal y como me apoyó encima, mi culo presionó la palanca del agua y resbalé por el mueble hacia el suelo riéndome sin parar mientras Natsu también se reía ¡_De verdad que era pequeño el espacio_! No había forma de hacerlo bien.

~ Espera, déjame probar algo – me dijo sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete – ven aquí – me dijo

Me acerqué hasta él y saqué su miembro bajándole un poco el pantalón para meterlo en mi boca y empezar a excitarle. Lamí toda su longitud y me deleité con los gemidos que lanzaba. La verdad es que me excitaba hacerlo en el avión aunque fuera incómodo. Natsu se incorporó un poco y cogió mi miembro con su mano tocándolo mientras yo seguía gimiendo y metiendo su miembro completo en mi boca.

Una vez listo, Natsu con una sonrisa juguetona me indicó que me pusiera en pie. Me fui sentando lentamente sobre su miembro mientras él lo sujetaba recto y lo introducía poco a poco. Gemí cada vez que sentía como si introducía en mí hasta que llegué al fondo.

~ Muévete Gray – me pidió – vamos – me dijo casi desesperado.

Me moví muy lentamente y cada vez empecé a coger más velocidad. Escuchaba a Natsu gemir y jadear mientras movía su cadera buscando mayor profundidad en mí hasta que sentí como su líquido me invadía y me llenaba por completo. Natsu cogió mi miembro tras salir de mí, lamió y se lo metió entero mientras intentaba hacerme correr a mí y lo consiguió.

Nos arreglamos un poco y salimos de nuevo a nuestros asientos. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Bali, nos dirigimos al hotel primero, necesitaba descansar del viaje, igual que Natsu, porque estaba destrozado. Me tumbé en la cama con él y creo que dormimos durante mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá.

Al día siguiente, nos llamaron de la recepción del hotel para informarnos de que había alguien esperándonos, pero yo le pedí que subiera, ya suponía que sería Gildart, el padre de Natsu.

Cuando subió, le pedí a Natsu que abriera él mientras yo me iba a la ducha, así les dejaría solos un rato, creo que lo necesitarían. Yo me fui a la ducha, pero escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, supuse que había dejado entrar a Gildart en el cuarto y estarían hablando, porque tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Agradecí que Jackal consiguiera encontrarle y es que… ese chico de verdad que tenía muchos contactos. No sé ni cómo le había encontrado, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían conseguido llegar hasta él y descubrir todo lo de su pérdida de memoria, pero desde luego, había algo muy bueno y es que… habíamos encontrado al padre desaparecido de Natsu, aquel al que tanto había buscado y añorado.

Cuando salí del baño, ambos estaban hablando y creo que Natsu estaba llorando de la emoción de reencontrarse con su padre. Al darse cuenta de que había salido, me presentó a su padre como su esposo ¡_Enserio que no me acostumbraba a esa palabra_! Aún sonaba extraña en mis labios, sonaba extraña aún en mi pensamiento.

Saludé a Gildart y es que ambos habíamos hablado ya antes. Llegué justo para escuchar la historia de cómo se perdió, de su accidente y de cómo se encontró solo, perdido y sin nadie a quien pudiera recordar hasta que Ultear y Jackal lo encontraron y le explicaron las cosas, entonces su cerebro pareció empezar a traer fragmentos de su antigua vida.

Era bastante triste escucharle hablar de su pasado, de su antiguo trabajo pero había otro sentimiento, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su hijo y Natsu estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a su padre por fin, que no quería soltar su abrazo de él ni por un segundo.

Nuestra luna de miel, pasó entre la cama en el hotel y excursiones con su padre, aunque creo… que el mejor regalo que Natsu recibió para nuestra boda, fue saber que su padre volvería a Japón, volvería a vivir allí y desde luego… ver feliz a Natsu, era todo lo que yo quería. Estábamos casados y nos queríamos ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

**Fin**


End file.
